Made by Torchwood
by Arianrhod34
Summary: Après la bataille de Canary Wharf, Jack et son équipe arrivent sur les lieux ... Quels étaient les secrets d'Yvone ? Que va découvrir Jack dans cette tour qui va changer sa vie ? Raconté du point de vue de Jack, ne suit pas le canon TW.
1. Canary Wharf

Déclaration : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter. Merci à Russel T Davies et à la BBC de les avoir créés.

Bêta et soutient : Réa S, merci !

NB : l'histoire démarre après la bataille de Canary Wharf, Jack et son équipe arrivent sur les lieux ... Quels étaient les secrets d'Yvone ? Que va découvrir Jack dans cette tour qui va changer sa vie ? Raconté du point de vue de Jack, ne suit pas le canon TW.

* * *

**MADE BY TORCHWOOD**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Canary Warf**

* * *

A peine quelques heures après le départ du Docteur, la tour de Canary Wharf était en partie détruite et vidée de la plupart de ses occupants, humains et aliens. Le Docteur avait combattu deux ennemis qui avaient en commun un corps emprisonné dans du métal, mais là s'arrêtait la comparaison. Cybermen et Daleks avaient fort heureusement perdu la guerre et ne demeureraient qu'un terrible souvenir pour les terriens. Les agents de Torchwood qui avaient survécus avaient fui dés que possible le bâtiment et la liste des morts avait été établie en fonction des vivants. Le Docteur était parti à son tour, laissant volontairement les terriens face à leurs propres erreurs.

Torchwood était un institut secret, financé par la Reine et pour une infime partie par le gouvernement. L'existence de l'institut était connue dans les hautes sphères de l'état mais personne ne savait ce qui s'y passait réellement, personne hormis la Reine et le Premier Ministre. Les rumeurs les plus folles courraient sur l'institut, son leader Yvonne Hartman et sur sa branche secondaire basée à Cardiff. Dès qu'un phénomène étrange était constaté, l'expertise de l'institut était sollicitée, alimentant encore les rumeurs. A chacune des visites d'Yvonne au MI5 ou au gouvernement, on se moquait d'elle dans son dos, on discutait à mots couverts sur son passage ... Elle prenait tout cela de haut, l'air hautaine perchée sur ses hauts talons, encadrée par son équipe et ses gardes du corps. Personne ne l'aimait, elle le savait et s'en réjouissait distribuant ses sourires perfides à tout va.

Mais les choses changèrent le jour où l'institut réussit à faire apparaître et disparaître les fantômes à leur guise. Tous ceux qui connaissaient Torchwood comprirent que les rumeurs se basaient sur des faits réels. Les extraterrestres existaient et la suprématie de l'institut en la matière ne faisait plus aucun doute … jusqu'a la bataille mémorable de Canary Wharf. Mémorable par les ennemis combattus, mémorable par le nombre de morts.

A présent, Torchwood Londres n'existait plus et il fallait gérer la fin de crise.  
En urgence et dans le plus grand secret, le Premier Ministre demanda l'aide et l'expertise de l'ONU. Il l'obtint ainsi que l'assurance que Torchwood Cardiff serait aux commandes de cette mission.

La première réunion fut houleuse mais rondement menée, le temps était compté. Elle se déroula à peine quelques heures après la fin des hostilités, en présence des commandants de l'UNIT et du leader de Torchwood Cardiff le Capitaine Jack Harkness tous arrivés promptement par hélicoptère. Le Premier Ministre avait tapé du poing sur la table, au sens littéral, et les généraux avaient accepté l'homme qui leur était imposé à leur tête, c'était l'armée après tout.

Le Premier Ministre avait décrété que Torchwood 1 serait sauvé par Torchwood 3. Il avait aimé la formule, la parabole, mais c'était l'homme qu'il appréciait par dessus tout. Torchwood 3 était incarné par son leader, le charismatique Capitaine Jack Harkness. Direct, charmeur mais compétent il ne maniait pas la langue de bois qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs pas dans sa poche. Il était l'homme de la situation. Il lui donna les pleins pouvoirs et trois semaines maximum pour tout faire disparaître. Toutes ses requêtes seraient satisfaites, il n'avait qu'à les formuler. Eux se chargeraient de l'opinion publique.

Seulement six heures après les événements, les hommes de l'Unit, le Capitaine Jack Harkness, le Docteur Owen Harper et l'agent Toshiko Sato investirent les lieux.

wTwTwTwTw

La police avait établi un périmètre de sécurité, des médecins s'évertuaient à soigner des blessés dont ils ne reconnaissaient pas les blessures. Le Premier Ministre avait demandé que les soins soient donnés sur place, personne ni aucun objet ne quittait le site tant que les experts qui devaient arriver n'avaient pas donné leur accord.

Et il avait pris la bonne décision, tous les secrets et les dangers de Torchwood devaient être préservés. Mais je pris conscience de l'ampleur de la tâche en arrivant sur les lieux. Je détestais cette tour, mais là plus encore car elle était à moi. A moi d'assumer les erreurs des autres, celles d'Yvonne et de tous ses sous-fifres. Mais ce que je trouvai par la suite fut encore pire.

Avant toute chose, je fis un point avec le commandant Harris, commandant en chef de la police et le colonel Mace, colonel en chef de l'Unit. Harris avait pénétré avec ses hommes dans l'édifice à la recherche de blessés mais ce qu'ils avaient vu les avaient profondément choqués. Des hommes agonisant à moitié convertis, énormément de cadavres à qui il manquait une partie de leur cerveau, sans parler des bruits et phénomènes étranges. Il les avait faits immédiatement sortir et fait interdire l'accès au bâtiment en attendant les renforts qui devaient arriver. Depuis, des bruits étranges et inquiétants avaient été entendus lui confirmant qu'il avait pris la bonne décision.  
- Capitaine, voici la liste des agents qui travaillaient dans cette tour. Les quelques coches rouges en face des noms indiquent les survivants ...  
Je parcourus la longue liste, lentement et frémit en voyant un nom manuscrit ajouté à la fin.  
- Qui a ajouté Rose Tyler ?  
- Un homme, il semblait tout savoir sur ce qui s'est passé là-dedans. Il était secoué, il a essayé de m'expliquer mais je n'ai pas tout compris.  
- Est-il toujours là ?  
- Non, il a dit qu'il partait mais qu'il espérait que cela nous serve de leçon ... de leçon pour quoi Capitaine ? Que s'était-il passé ?  
La question était légitime mais j'étais bien incapable de lui répondre. Un dégoût et une profonde tristesse m'envahissaient ... elle était morte pendant cette bataille ... comment le Docteur avait-il pu la laisser mourir ...  
Je pris appui sur la table devant moi, la tête me tournait.  
- Oh Rose, je suis désolé ... murmurais-je pour moi-même.  
C'était en partie de ma faute. Yvonne faisait comme bon lui semblait mais j'avais une certaine influence sur elle. Elle était intelligente, elle me reconnaissait certains talents et mes connaissances l'impressionnaient. J'aurais dû réussir à la raisonner, comprendre que ces fantômes n'étaient pas inoffensifs ...

- Qui est Rose ? demanda le colonel Mace.  
Les deux hommes me regardaient, me jaugeaient. Il fallait que je me ressaisisse. Un Capitaine ne peut pas flancher, je n'avais tout simplement pas le droit d'être triste ... mon dieu que cela allait être douloureux. Sans compter que je venais de louper le Docteur. Un désastre ...  
- Une amie très chère, Colonel.  
Le colonel prit la liste et la parcourra des yeux, comme moi il avait travaillé avec certains agents de Torchwood 1 ... il posa la liste sur la table en secouant la tête, tout aussi nauséeux que moi.  
- Commandant Harris, vous avez bien fait. Nous prenons la suite, merci de quitter les lieux lui demandais-je en essayant de cacher au mieux mes sentiments. Je retrouvais rapidement un visage fermé voir dur et un ton tranché.  
- Avec plaisir ... bonne chance.  
- Merci, mais la chance n'a rien à voir là dedans. Vous pouvez également renvoyer les unités médicales, nous avons les nôtres.  
- Bien, ce sera fait.  
Il quitta la tente, il fallait maintenant établir l'ordre des priorités.

- Colonel, nous devons inspecter le bâtiment. Le plus vite sera le mieux. Rechercher d'éventuels survivants mais surtout détruire toute la technologie cybermen que nous trouverons.  
Le colonel tiqua sur cette dernière remarque comme je m'y attendais.  
- Nous devons tirer les leçons de ce qui s'est passé. Les cybermen ont failli nous anéantir, ils sont dangereux. Fin de la discussion. Les étudier ne nous amènerait rien. J'insiste sur ce point, toute technologie cybermen sera détruite, sommes-nous bien d'accord ?  
- Et si ce sont des hommes ou de femmes transformés, que faisons-nous ?  
- Je ne fais pas de différence, n'en faites pas, ils sont de la technologie plus les être vivants que nous avons connus. Aucune exception, pas de sommation, est-ce clair ?  
- Comme vous voudrez Capitaine fit le colonel en soupirant, continuons.  
Cela ne lui plaisait pas, il me faudrait être vigilant.  
- Comme l'a précisé le Premier Ministre, toute la technologie extra-terrestre nous revient, en revanche vous vous chargerez des aliens que nous trouverons.  
Le Colonel acquiesça, je ne faisais que répéter ce qui avait été dit mais c'était primordial et la tentation serait grande pour eux.  
- Tous les survivants doivent être interrogés. Nous devons vérifier leurs connaissances, évaluer leurs compétences et les dommages subis. Nous avons apporté la pilule d'oubli, le retcon. Yvonne ne l'utilisait pas mais elle peut être très utile.  
- Nous pourrons en prendre certains à l'Unit.  
- Je ne suis pas certain qu'ils le souhaitent après ce qui s'est passé, mais c'est une opportunité qui leur sera présentée.

Owen entra à ce moment là dans la tente.  
- Il y a environ 30 survivants, la plupart sont blessés et dans un état post-traumatique. Pas tous mais beaucoup ... ce qui veut donc dire qu'il y a plus de 700 morts à trouver là-dedans.  
Je regardais Owen et vit qu'il accusait le coup, il prenait conscience de ce qui s'était déroulé dans la tour, il découvrait un carnage d'une ampleur sans précédent. Il faisait tout pour le cacher, tenter de rester cool, mais ses mains tremblaient.  
- Les médecins de l'Unit se sont mis au travail, je vais les rejoindre.  
- Est-ce que vous avez besoin de quelque chose en particulier ?  
- De places dans des centres spécialisés ... je ne pense pas qu'ils soient récupérables.  
- On trouvera. Tu coordonnes l'équipe médicale Owen mais j'aurais besoin de toi pour inspecter le bâtiment.  
Il hocha la tête et sortit.

Owen et son tact légendaire. Nous reprîmes nos discussions avant d'être à nouveau coupés par un homme de Mace. Il demanda l'autorisation de parler, je réalisais qu'Owen n'y avait même pas pensé ... et tant mieux, j'en avais marre de l'armée, de diriger tellement d'hommes que l'on ne peut pas les connaître. C'est pour cela que mon équipe était aussi réduite. Pour cela et … pour tenter de garder le contrôle, éviter que dans un accès de folie l'un d'entre eux ne tue tous les autres. Cela était arrivé une fois, je ne voulais pas revivre ce drame.  
- Monsieur, on entend des cris ...  
Vous avez scanné la zone ? demanda Mace.  
- Nous n'arrivons pas à détecter de mouvement mais le bâtiment était en feu, la chaleur brouille nos scanners. Mlle Sato a lancé de nouveaux programmes.  
- Tenez-nous au courant décréta Mace en le congédiant.  
- Bien monsieur.

Nous terminâmes de mettre au point notre plan en début de soirée. Je fis appeler Tosh qui n'était pas encore venue me voir. Elle était très excitée en partant de Cardiff à l'idée de récupérer toutes les données de Torchwood Londres sans parler des programmes et joujous que nous allions ramener. Elle paraissait si heureuse, il allait être difficile de la séparer de ses ordinateurs avant des mois ...

- Peux-tu me faire un point rapide ?  
- Bien sûr Jack. Je me suis connectée à leur réseau et j'ai trouvé toutes les informations sur l'anomalie spatio-temporelle qu'ils ont exploitée. Les fantômes et une mystérieuse sphère sont apparemment passés par cette faille. Ils ont compris trop tard que les fantômes étaient des cybermen arrivés d'un monde parallèle. Jack, ils ont installé des unités de conversion … je te laisse imaginer ce qui s'est passé.  
- J'ai une idée … le commandant Harris nous a fait un topo de sa première visite. Pas vraiment réjouissant.  
- J'ai également récupéré les vidéos des caméras de surveillance quelques heures avant l'arrivée des cybermen, par la suite ils se sont introduits dans le système informatique et les caméras ont été désactivées. Je t'ai envoyé toutes ces informations sur ton PDA ainsi que sur celui d'Owen.  
- Dommage pour les caméras … Parfait, merci Tosh.  
- Ce n'est pas tout Jack, j'ai pénétré leur système plus ... loin que d'habitude.  
Elle avait baissé le ton et semblé gênée d'avouer ses intrusions.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas Mlle Sato, nous avons fait de même, plus quelques agents espions expliqua Mace en riant.  
Tout comme moi ... les agents doubles étaient le meilleur moyen de garder un œil sur Yvonne surtout quand ils avaient de jolis petits minois ... un moyen certes efficace mais très périlleux. Yvonne était une personne dangereuse sur bien des plans, elle n'aurait pas hésité un instant si elle les avait découverts. Elle les aurait fait tuer par un des ses porte flingue. Mais j'avais reconnu leurs noms sur la liste, aucun de ces hommes n'avaient survécus.  
- Les services secrets s'espionnent entre eux, l'habitude je suppose. C'était donc cela, vous récupérez vos espions colonel Mace ? demandais-je.  
Il ne fit que sourire en guise de réponse.  
- Je n'ai travaillé que quelques heures, il faut que je cherche encore mais à première vue, je dirais qu'il manque des données, ajouta Tosh soucieuse.  
- Tu vas les trouver, cachées quelque part, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Je ne pense pas, je n'ai trouvé que des données récentes, des résultats d'analyse mais par exemple aucune donnée de l'année dernière. C'est systématique.  
- Et alors ?  
- Elles sont stockées quelque part, peut être dans un lieu déconnecté du réseau. Il faudra garder cela en tête quand vous irez dans cet ... enfer.  
Au ton de sa voix je compris qu'elle était déçue et inquiète pour nous. Il fallait y aller et vite, démystifier cette tour avant que l'imagination ne s'emballe.

- Peux-tu m'envoyer Owen ? dis-je en m'adressant à Tosh, colonel vous me constituez une équipe ? Nous allons y aller.  
- Bien sûr Capitaine.  
- Ca va lui faire du bien, je viens de passer le voir, il est d'une humeur terrible, expliqua Tosh.  
Je la croyais sur parole.  
- Owen ne supporte pas vraiment les patients qui ont encore l'usage de la parole ...  
- ... et donc qui se plaignent, termina Tosh en souriant, je lui souris en retour pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée.  
- Allez, on va faire le ménage, dis-je avec un entrain feint.  
- Vous serez prudent, n'est-ce pas ? répliqua Tosh l'air concernée.  
Si seulement elle savait ...  
- Toujours ! Quelle question lui dis-je en lui offrant à nouveau un sourire réconfortant.  
Elle hocha la tête et repartit vers sa tente et ses ordinateurs.

Ils tournaient à plein régime et sauvegardaient sur nos serveurs toutes les données de Torchwood 1.

* * *

_C'est reparti ... j'ai en stock quelques chapitres, un aperçu du prochain :  
_

_"La nuit venue, nous entendions toujours ces cris étranges. Il nous restait les étages sous terre à examiner, je les redoutais. Une nouvelle équipe aux traits tirés par l'anxiété m'attendait pour entrer. Comme à chacune de nos expéditions, le colonel Mace redonnait les règles, les conseils de prudence et vérifiait les radios et trackers que nous portions tous. Nous nous préparions toujours au pire mais ce que j'allais trouver lors de cette expédition allait changer durablement ma vie."_

___si ça vous plaît ... n'hésitez pas à laisser un message, ça fait plaisir !_  



	2. La boîte de pandore

Déclaration : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter. Merci à Russel T Davies et à la BBC de les avoir créés.

Bêta et soutient : Réa S, merci !

**MADE BY TORCHWOOD**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2 : La boîte de pandore**

* * *

Enfin seul, je pris le temps de repenser à tout ce que je venais de découvrir. La mort de Rose m'affectait plus que tout autre chose. Si jeune, si jolie, si touchante … elle ne méritait pas de mourir ici. Elle, encore moins que les autres, cela me rendait malade. Il fallait que je cesse d'y penser et de me poser des questions ou j'allais m'effondrer et je ne pouvais pas. Il y avait tant à faire … je voulais faire vite et bien. Retrouver mon chez moi et prendre le temps de faire mon deuil. Un de plus ...

Je sortis de la tente et fis le tour des installations. En quelques heures les hommes d'Unit avaient fait du bon boulot. Plusieurs tentes médicales d'un côté, d'autres pour loger la trentaine d'hommes qui avaient été réquisitionnés. D'anciens militaires pour la plupart, tous me saluèrent sur mon passage. Des camions semi-remorque étaient stationnés à proximité. Ils nous permettraient de ramener vers nos bases les objets ou aliens que nous trouverons mais je n'avais que peu d'espoir. Entre les Cybermen et les Daleks, humains comme aliens avaient très peu de chances de survivre. Pour preuve le nombre de survivants, ils étaient à peine une vingtaine. Quelques autres tentes nous permettraient de les interroger, stocker le matériel militaire et trier les objets que nous allions trouver. Yvonne était une collectionneuse et une cachottière, je m'attendais à des découvertes.

Je rejoignis le colonel qui expliquait la mission à une dizaine d'hommes. Owen les avait rejoints, je le trouvais plus pâle que d'habitude. Je n'étais pas encore allé voir les survivants, il faudrait que je me force pour évaluer moi-même l'état de ces personnes. C'était après tout du personnel de Torchwood, mon personnel puisque je restais le seul leader connu. D'autres branches secrètes existaient mais nous en avions perdu le contrôle puis la trace.

Nous étions prêts, il était temps d'y aller. Armes au poing, nous pénétrâmes dans l'antre torchwoodienne mise à mal.

J'étais en tête du cortège, suivi par un sergent qui gardait en main un détecteur de mouvements. Un peu plus loin Owen et le colonel Mace fermaient la marche. Nous y passâmes la nuit entière. Ça et là je reconnus les traces des Daleks, nous trouvâmes beaucoup d'hommes et de femmes affreusement mutilés mais pas de survivants. Mon objectif principal était de sécuriser le bâtiment puis de procéder à son nettoyage. Je fus très satisfait quand nous découvrîmes les stations de conversion.

Tosh fut la première à nous accueillir en ressortant de la tour sur le petit matin. Les besaces des hommes étaient pleines d'objets à examiner. Ils partirent le déposer dans la tente prévue à cet effet.  
- Alors ? nous demanda-t-elle après leur départ quand nous n'étions plus que nous trois.  
- Je m'attendais à beaucoup plus de cadavres. Jack, même si on n'a pas tout visité, on est loin du compte.  
- Je sais, répondis-je en réfléchissant.  
Je m'étais moi-même fait cette réflexion.  
- On ne connaît pas les armes qui ont été utilisées.  
- Combien d'étages vous avez parcouru ?  
- Une vingtaine, répondis-je en souriant. Toujours _très pragmatique ma Tosh_, pensais-je.  
J'avais envie d'un petit déjeuner ou au moins d'une bouteille d'eau. Mais évidemment ce genre de considérations échappait complètement à la belle informaticienne. Elle n'avait peut être pas déjeuné elle-même totalement accaparée par ses ordinateurs et programmes en tout genre.  
- Pas de signe de salle de machine ? Cela devrait être assez important, des dizaines de serveurs …  
- Non, on a rien vu Tosh, coupa Owen désabusé et fatigué. Juste des morts et un bâtiment vide. Déjà je ne l'aimais pas avant, mais maintenant en plus d'être froid il est morbide. Je suis crevé …  
- On repart dans quatre heures Owen. Essaie de dormir un peu.  
- Mouais, évidement pour toi c'est facile moi je suis au milieu des fous … marmona-t-il en s'éloignant.  
Tosh le regarda marcher en maudissant la terre entière et reprit comme si rien de rien n'était.

- Je viens avec vous la prochaine fois.  
- Il me faut quelqu'un ici pour les surveiller. C'est la boîte de pandore …  
- On n'arrivera pas à les empêcher d'emporter des objets à notre insu …  
- Il faut essayer. S'il y a une salle machine, on la trouvera Tosh.  
Elle hocha la tête et me suivit, j'avais quelques trouvailles à lui montrer.  
Nous passâmes plusieurs heures à trier les petits objets que nous avions glané sous les yeux envieux de quelques experts de l'Unit. Et Tosh oublia pour quelques heures ses serveurs de données perdus.

Après un plateau déjeuné exécrable, il était déjà temps d'y retourner. Owen, plus ronchon que jamais, de nouveaux hommes et de nouvelles besaces vides. Nous étions repartis.  
Comme la première fois, Tosh nous attendait à notre retour. Owen lui fit un grand geste de la main et s'éloigna.  
Mace et ses hommes repartirent la tête basse, les épaules lourdes.  
- Que se passe-t-il Jack ?  
- Nous avons trouvé un second centre de conversion différent du premier … ils avaient semble-t-il commencé des … essais. Nous avons dû achever plusieurs agents dont la conversion n'était pas terminée ... agonisant, leurs cris résonnent encore dans ma tête. Il fallait avoir le cœur bien accroché.  
- Oh, je suis désolée Jack.  
- Oui ça a été dur. Toujours pas de signe de salle machine, je suis désolé.  
- Combien d'étages ?  
- Deux fois plus que la dernière fois. Dans les étages supérieurs, il y a moins de technologie alien, plus de bureaux. On a trouvé quelques objets, tu vas les surveiller ? Je vais voir Owen.

Il y avait deux tentes de blessés et de survivants, j'y passais un peu de temps avec Owen. Les blessés graves avaient été transférés dans une clinique sous escorte. Il ne restait que des blessés légers et les survivants, traumatisés par ce qu'ils avaient vécu.  
- Tu m'avais menti, Owen, ils sont très calmes, lui dis-je après avoir fait un tour et parlait avec certaines personnes que j'avais reconnues. De charmantes secrétaires … qui n'avaient plus rien de charmant.  
- Évidemment ! Je les ais tous sédatés. Soit ils soufrent, soit ils sont en état post-traumatique. Ils pleurent, gémissent, se lamentent. Les trucs classiques insupportables.  
- Tous ?  
- Tous.  
- Bon, c'est toi le médecin … profites-en pour manger et dormir alors.  
- Toi aussi, tu as une sale mine.  
- Merci Owen.  
- Pas de quoi.

Je pris quelques heures de repos comme mon médecin me l'avait conseillé. La journée passa vite, les équipes de l'Unit se relayaient dans les étages que nous avions visités, emportant toute la technologie par petits bouts. Nous n'avions pas trouvé d'aliens mais cela ne m'étonnait pas vraiment, ce n'était pas le style d'Yvonne. Nous étions allé jusqu'en haut de la tour découvrant le fameux amplificateur utilisé sur la faille spatio-temporelle dont m'avais parlé Tosh. Quelle folie … j'avais ordonné que tout soit détruit. Ma réponse à beaucoup de questions que me posaient les hommes de Mace …  
- Que fait-on Monsieur ?  
- Détruisez tout.

Je n'avais que ce mot à la bouche. Au bout de deux jours, je n'avais qu'une envie, démolir dans sa totalité cette maudite tour. Cela n'était pas du goût du Colonel ni de ses experts qui trépignaient devant tant de gâchis … qu'ils pensaient. Après une belle engueulade avec Mace ... je ne changeais rien. J'avais les pleins pouvoirs et j'en usais voire abusais, sciemment … j'étais de toute manière d'une humeur exécrable malgré l'excellent travail de l'Unit. Telles de petites fourmis, ils vidaient le bâtiment de ses objets plus qu'insolites. La plupart des trouvailles étaient détruites, mais d'autres examinées, étiquetées et rangées dans des caisses, direction le camion semi-remorque. Vraiment de l'excellent boulot … il faut dire que je veillais au grain. Je n'avais pris que quelques heures de repos en deux jours, après les missions, je passais de tente en tente distribuant mes ordres à la volée, répondant aux questions, corrigeant les erreurs. C'était vraiment exténuant mais nécessaire. Un homme plus courageux que les autres me révéla le surnom que m'avaient attribué les hommes avec un sourire malicieux : l'ouragan.  
Harkness l'ouragan, je trouvais que cela sonnait bien.

La nuit venue, nous entendions toujours ces cris étranges. Il nous restait les étages sous terre à examiner, je les redoutais. Une nouvelle équipe aux traits tirés par l'anxiété m'attendait pour entrer. Comme à chacune de nos expéditions, le colonel Mace redonnait les règles, les conseils de prudence et vérifiait les radios et trackers que nous portions tous. Nous nous préparions toujours au pire mais ce que j'allais trouver lors de cette expédition allait changer durablement ma vie.

wTwTwTwTw

Je n'étais jamais allé dans les sous-sols de la tour, mes espions m'avaient vaguement raconté ce qui s'y trouvait. Des laboratoires, les archives. C'est là que se déroulaient les expériences génétiques que je jugeais inhumaines, l'accès y était très strictement réglementé. Peu d'agents savaient ce qui s'y passait selon les ordres d'Yvonne. J'étais certain que la Reine n'en avait pas non plus connaissance. Je comptais lui en parler, il aurait été difficile pour Yvonne de se justifier. Mais elle aurait nié et il me fallait des éléments concrets pour prouver ma bonne foi. Je n'étais pas parvenu à les obtenir.  
Je ne pensais pas que les envahisseurs soient descendus si bas et pourtant si. Il y avait encore des barricades comme si cela avait pu les protéger, s'ils avaient su ce qui les attendait … Les traces de combat étaient visibles mais quelle ne fut pas notre surprise de trouver des corps d'aliens. Beaucoup. Trop. Je reconnus différentes espèces mais d'autres m'étaient inconnues. Je senti une sourde colère monter en moi, Yvonne m'avait trompé. Moi qui croyais tout savoir … elle gardait nombre d'aliens dans ses sous-sols. Il faudrait que Tosh fasse des recherches pour savoir exactement ce qu'elle en faisait. Les sous-sols étaient bien entendu moins lumineux, les couloirs plus étroits et le nombre de pièces bien plus important. Cela me fit une drôle d'impression … c'était plus glauque et clairement pas destiné à être visité. Très vite nous nous rendîmes compte que c'était un véritable dédale et qu'il serait plus long que prévu à sécuriser. J'enrageais, toute ma colère était tournée vers Yvonne qui se révélait être encore pire que dans mon imagination. Pourtant on m'avait toujours dit que mon imagination était débordante.

J'ordonnais que l'on se divise, par équipes de trois nous nous répartîmes un périmètre à inspecter, je pris bien entendu Owen avec moi. Les cris étranges étaient plus forts d'un côté du bâtiment, c'est là que nous partîmes. La tension était palpable, les couloirs s'enchaînaient ainsi que les découvertes macabres dans un faible éclairage intermittent, c'est la peur au ventre que nous avancions. Chaque virage pouvait révéler un cybermen ou un alien hostile … nous avions passé quelques salles d'interrogatoire et de torture terrifiantes. Je n'en revenais toujours pas. S'il y avait des aliens encore vivants et il semblait y en avoir, il allait être difficile de leur faire comprendre que nous venions les sauver. Justement nous entendîmes du bruit au détour d'un couloir quand un alien lumineux se présenta devant nous, nous éblouissant. L'agent de l'Unit effrayé fit feu et le tua sans sommation. Je reconnus l'espèce, une espèce aquatique des plus inoffensives … agenouillés devant l'alien dont le sang bleu se répandait sur le sol, je lus la peur dans les yeux du militaire.  
- Il n'était pas dangereux … enfin on ne peut pas en être certain. On est tous fatigués et ces couloirs sont de vrais coupe-gorge. On se calme, ok ?  
Le militaire prit une grande inspiration et souffla. Puis il me regarda dans les yeux.  
- Je suis désolé, Capitaine, cela ne se reproduira pas.  
- Tout doux avec la gâchette à l'avenir.  
Il avait compris, je vis du coin de l'œil Owen prendre lui aussi une grande inspiration pour tenter de calmer son cœur.

Je sus que quelque chose n'allait pas en entrant dans cette pièce, le sol était recouvert d'eau. J'avançais lentement, examinant chaque recoin craignant ce que j'allais trouver. Tout était possible. Je perçus un mouvement, une ombre se déplacer.  
- Owen, murmurais-je dans mon oreillette.  
Nous étions dans les archives et chacun de nous inspectait une pièce. J'attendis qu'Owen me rejoigne pour avancer.  
- Ianto Jones, agent 608965 ! cria un jeune homme en face de moi.

* * *

_Merci beaucoup à ceux qui m'on laissé un message ... n'hésitez pas ça fait très plaisir et c'est encourageant !_

_Un aperçu du prochain chapitre : _

_"Mais au fond à droite je reconnus ces saletés de stations de conversion. Il y en avait partout comme une gangrène qui se serait propagée à tous les étages. La peur me prit au ventre qu'il reste des cybermen en vie, je me déplaçais rapidement pour découvrir trois corps en cours de conversion maintenus en vie. Je fis feu immédiatement, il n'y avait pas à réfléchir, mon dernier tir fut accompagné des cris du jeune garçon … "_


	3. Blood like lemonade

Déclaration : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter. Merci à Russel T Davies et à la BBC de les avoir créés.

Bêta et soutient : Réa S, merci !

**MADE BY TORCHWOOD**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Blood like lemonade**

* * *

J'attendis qu'Owen me rejoigne pour pénétrer dans la pièce prêt à faire feu.

- Ianto Jones, agent 608965 Capitaine ! cria un jeune homme en face de moi.  
Il tenait des fils dénudés, son costume était déchiré, ses traits tirés, il semblait ne pas avoir dormi depuis deux jours. Pourquoi n'était-il pas sorti du bâtiment ? Je le tenais toujours en joue, alors que plusieurs questions se bousculaient dans mon esprit.  
- Owen, dégage de l'eau et toi, pose ces fils.  
Il s'exécuta sans un mot et Owen fit quelques pas pour se mettre hors de danger.  
- Mains au-dessus de la tête et à genoux.  
Il obéit et je me sentis un peu soulagé. Il me regardait mais c'était plus que cela, ses yeux me scrutaient et ce regard bleu me traversait me mettant mal à l'aise.  
- Est-ce que tu sais que cela fait deux jours les cybermen et les Daleks ont disparu ?  
- Oui Capitaine.  
Poli mais je ne lui avais pas donné mon identité même si mon manteau pouvait la lui indiquer.  
- Pourquoi ne pas être sorti ?  
Lentement, il leva un bras et dégagea sa manche, il portait un bracelet de détention. Bizarre, il venait de donner son matricule et il était prisonnier dans les sous-sols de Torchwood Londres, pourquoi ?

- Le matricule est correct Jack me prévint Owen en s'approchant de moi. Il me montra son PDA, je lus à haute voix :  
- Ianto Jones 23 ans, archiviste ...  
Nous fumes coupés par un cri déchirant qui me glaça le sang. Une créature était là, ce hurlement ressemblait à une longue plainte.  
Je vis dans le coin de l'oeil le garçon bouger, je me retournais vers lui. Il s'était tourné vers l'autre porte de la pièce et je lus de la peur sur son visage.  
Cela finit de me convaincre. Je décidais de lui faire momentanément confiance plus ou moins persuadé qu'il était archiviste et je baissais mon arme. Je lui fis signe de se relever, nous n'avions de toute manière pas le temps de discuter plus.  
- C'est quoi ça Ianto ?  
- C'est un vampire. Il boit le sang comme de la limonade.  
_Marrant comme métaphore_ me dis-je.  
- Monsieur, est-ce que Lisa Hallet s'en est sortie, s'il vous plait ?  
Le ton était suppliant presque désespérée, j'en conclu que la personne devait lui être proche et que cela faisait deux jours qu'il se posait la question, piégé dans ces sous-sols. S'il savait le nombre de morts … même Owen commençait à en être affecté. Pourtant il appréciait leur compagnie mais nos dernières excursions avaient été éprouvantes. C'était inespéré de trouver un agent vivant après deux jours de recherches.

L'agent de l'Unit avait fini son inspection des archives et nous rejoignit. Il sourit en voyant Ianto et me demanda qui il était. Pendant ce temps Owen pianotait sur son PDA à la recherche de l'agent mentionné et avant que j'ai pu l'arrêter il déclara :  
- Nous ne l'avons pas retrouvée mais nous n'avons pas fini de tout inspecter ...  
- Silence Owen, l'interrompis-je. Ianto tu peux m'en dire plus sur ce vampire ?  
- Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'elle est morte ? demanda-t-il d'une voix grave, l'air désespéré.  
- Ianto, on se concentre sur le vampire sinon c'est nous qui allons y passer. On s'occupera de Lisa après. Ok ?  
Il hocha la tête. Je m'approchais de lui et je vis que cela le surprenait, il ne s'y attendait pas. Mais il ne bougea pas, je saisis son avant-bras et désactivais son bracelet à l'aide du mien en quelques secondes. Il ne me lâcha pas des yeux, c'était étonnant, je pensais qu'il regarderait mon bracelet comme le faisaient tous les autres.  
- Il est éteint maintenant Ianto.  
Je ne pouvais pas lui enlever, il faudrait utiliser une petite scie spéciale. Je connaissais bien ces bracelets, l'Unit les utilisait, j'en avais moi-même quelques exemplaires. Très belle technologie alien mais qui avait tendance à chauffer. Il était serré contre sa peau mais j'avais remarqué une brûlure circulaire, il avait été activé.  
- Dis-moi à quoi on a affaire.  
- Il bouge très rapidement, un instant il est là et sans qu'on ne le voie bouger il s'est déplacé. Il est assoiffé, je l'ai vu boire le sang d'un hoix mais ça ne l'a pas calmé longtemps. Il pousse ces cris parce qu'il a faim et que ça le fait souffrir. La journée il dort.  
_Parfait !_ me dis-je, _un bon vieux vampire_.  
- Bizarre qu'il n'ait pas visité les autres étages … pensais-je à voix haute.  
- Il porte un bracelet comme le mien et même s'il n'a pas un cœur qui bat, l'électricité peut l'envoyer définitivement en enfer.  
- C'est ce que tu as utilisé pour te défendre ?  
- Ça a été efficace contre toutes les visites que j'ai eues après les cybermen ... mais lui a bien failli m'avoir, il m'a projeté contre le mur mais j'ai réussi à l'électrocuter. Cela l'a fait fuir mais je m'attendais à ce qu'il revienne, c'est d'ailleurs ce que je pensais quand vous êtes arrivés, désolé.  
- On a échappé à une électrocution alors, dis-je.  
Comme s'il avait eu une chance de nous surprendre, un archiviste de 23 ans, je te jure. Cette pensée me fit sourire intérieurement et le sourire s'échappa … mais il avait survécu deux jours, je me devais de reconnaître là un petit exploit surtout pour un agent qui n'avait jamais dû aller sur le terrain.  
- Le laboratoire de Lisa est au bout du couloir principal, est-ce qu'on peut aller voir ?  
Un survivant certes, mais têtu je venais de lui dire non pourtant.  
- Quand nous aurons capturé notre vampire répondis-je avec le ton le plus strict possible.  
Un nouveau cri ponctua ma phrase me donnant raison, le cri était nettement plus fort, la bête plus proche.  
- Il y a beaucoup d'autres espèces ici ...  
- Oui, on a vu lui dis-je. On en a même rencontré quelques-unes avant d'arriver. Owen tu examines Ianto, Addams avec moi.  
- Tu es sûr Jack ? Tu ne veux pas que l'on vienne avec vous ?  
Owen était inquiet mais moi pas du tout. Je connaissais bien cette espèce, certes puissante mais maîtrisable quand on savait comment s'y prendre. Il y en avait eu beaucoup à Cardiff mais je pensais la race disparue de la surface de la Terre.  
- Nah, on devrait y arriver.

- Addams, tu me suis et tu fais exactement ce que je te dis et tu verras, nous le ramènerons vivant dis-je en laissant Owen examiner le garçon.  
Je sortis ma lampe torche et Addams fit de même.  
Tout le jeu avec eux résidait dans l'anticipation, je sentais mon excitation monter d'un cran. Une chasse au vampire, rien de tel qu'un peu d'adrénaline pour me remonter le moral. Surtout que cela serait assez facile s'il ne s'était pas nourri depuis un certain temps.  
Ce sous-sol était un véritable dédale de couloirs et pièces, nous avancions un peu au hasard. Je reconnus le laboratoire de Lisa, son nom était inscrit sur la porte mais celle-ci était fermée. Addams le remarqua aussi, il allait ouvrir mais je l'en empêchais.  
- On se concentre, une chose après l'autre, murmurais-je.  
Je venais d'entendre un bruit à gauche je lui fis signe. Je revins sur mes pas, nous étions allés trop loin au-delà des limites imposées par les bracelets. Quelques pas plus loin j'aperçus un homme massif, nous nous lançâmes à sa poursuite.

- Jack ! Ianto s'est échappé ! me transmit Owen via l'oreillette.  
- Merde ! Rattrape-le Owen, on a repéré le vampire.  
Il n'était pas loin et acculé, je ne voulais pas le laisser nous échapper.  
- Addams, tu l'éblouis et j'en fait mon affaire lui dis-je en accélérant le pas.  
Tout se passa vite mais il eut le temps de me malmener avant que je ne le menotte et le bâillonne. Je ressentais une violente douleur au bras, là où il m'avait saisi. En une prise il m'avait cassé le bras. Pourtant il était très affaibli, une fois ligotté il ne bougea plus, il n'avait plus d'énergie.  
- Je te le confie dis-je essoufflé, rejoins-nous en le tenant en joue et vise la tête, ok ?  
- Bien monsieur.

Je repartis au pas de course vers le laboratoire de Lisa. Je pensais y trouver Ianto mais il s'était arrêté quelques mètres avant. Il regardait droit devant lui comme figé ... je compris tout à coup. Il n'avait pas franchi la limite imposée par son bracelet.  
- La dernière fois que l'on m'a fait passer cette limite, je suis resté mort 3 minutes et 20 secondes, dit-il simplement quand j'arrivais à son niveau.  
- C'est désactivé fais-moi confiance. Owen ? dis-je en me tournant vers le couloir qui menait aux archives.  
- Vous êtes où ? Putain de couloirs, il y en a partout !  
- Suis mon tracker.  
Son pda le guiderait à défaut d'avoir un bon sens d'orientation. Je reportais mon attention sur le garçon qui n'avait pas bougé. Cela devait faire un petit moment qu'il était enfermé ici. J'attrapais son bras, il allait avoir besoin d'aide pour passer cette barrière psychologique. Il tourna ses yeux vers moi mais je n'arrivais pas à déchiffrer son expression. A nouveau ses yeux qui me scrutaient, je crois qu'il cherchait des réponses et moi je n'avais que des questions … c'était rare en général je cernais vite les personnes. Je me trompais rarement, ma longue expérience sur Terre je suppose. J'avançais le forçant à me suivre et il franchit cette ligne imaginaire tant redoutée. Je ressortis mon arme avant d'ouvrir la porte du laboratoire quelques mètres plus loin. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment, j'allais de découvertes en mauvaises découvertes et cette porte fermée ne me disait rien.

Je passais le premier malgré l'empressement certain du garçon. Je craignais qu'il ne tente de passer de force mais étrangement si proche du but, il m'écoutait. Je pense qu'il redoutait lui aussi ce que nous allions découvrir, je lisais à nouveau de la peur sur son visage. L'immense pièce était plongée dans le noir, j'entendis un bruit ressemblant à un appareil médical respiratoire. Je restais volontairement dans l'entrée laissant mes yeux s'habituer à l'obscurité, avec mon bras je fis signe à Ianto de ne pas bouger. Je balayais la pièce des yeux, je découvris un laboratoire d'analyses classique mais avec un matériel de pointe. Un îlot central et des paillasses le long des murs. Les réfrigérateurs vitrés éclairaient une partie de la pièce. Mais au fond à droite je reconnus ces saletés de stations de conversion. Il y en avait partout comme une gangrène qui se serait propagée à tous les étages. La peur me prit au ventre qu'il reste des cybermen en vie, je me déplaçais rapidement pour découvrir trois corps en cours de conversion maintenus en vie. Je fis feu immédiatement, il n'y avait pas à réfléchir, mon dernier tir fut accompagné des cris du jeune garçon … Je débranchais frénétiquement tous les tuyaux, lui ne disait plus rien. Comme tous les autres ils avaient des implants mais leur corps n'était recouvert qu'en partie de métal. Ce qu'ils avaient réussi à faire en si peu de temps était vraiment terrifiant.

Owen nous rejoignit alors que je m'assurais que ces monstres en devenir étaient morts. Quand je me retournais Owen s'était rapproché de l'archiviste qui pleurait silencieusement au chevet de la femme cybernétique. Il avait posé sa main sur son épaule … incroyable, Owen capable de compassion. Je clignais des yeux involontairement pour m'assurer que je voyais bien. A moins … que cela ne lui rappelait sa propre histoire.  
- Vas-y Jack, je reste avec lui, me demanda Owen.  
- Je vous donne dix minutes pas plus.  
Avant de sortir de la pièce, je leur jetais un dernier coup d'œil. Owen lui parlait à l'oreille.

Je ne m'attendais pas à cela, vraiment pas. Pas une nuit ordinaire dans un lieu extraordinaire qui n'avait pas fini de révéler ses secrets et l'un d'eux se prénommait Ianto Jones.

* * *

_Le titre du chapitre n'est pas de moi, c'est le nom d'un excellent morceau du groupe Morcheba : http:/ /www point deezer point com/listen-6255194  
Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé un message, __tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire, _j'espère qu'elle vous plaît ...  
A très vite pour la suite ! En parlant de suite, un bref aperçu : 

"- Tu peux t'asseoir Ianto.  
- Merci monsieur. J'ai fait du café, c'est pour vous, me dit-il.  
Etonné par l'attention mais ravi je saisis le mug tendu, cela ne pouvait pas être pire que le jus de chaussette dont je buvais une tasse le matin vraiment à contrecœur.  
- Whaou ! Enfin du bon café, merci. "_  
_


	4. Un bracelet Jagaroth

Déclaration : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter. Merci à Russel T Davies et à la BBC de les avoir créés.

Bêta et soutient : Réa S, merci !

******MADE BY TORCHWOOD**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 4 : Un bracelet Jagaroth**

* * *

Addams me rejoignit avec le vampire en joue et je l'aidais à rejoindre les étages supérieurs. Comme pour Ianto, je désactivais son bracelet lui évitant la décharge électrique.

- Colonnel Mace, appelais-je dans l'oreillette en chemin.  
Il ne m'avait pas contacté et ce silence me rendait nerveux.  
- Capitaine, nous avons rencontré de la résistance de ce côté.  
- Nous aussi, nous avons capturé un vampire.  
- Bien joué ! Nous avons tué un scarecrow, capturé un aath et puis plusieurs adiposes sans intérêt.  
- Pas mal …  
- Vous ressortez ?  
- oui, Addams arrive.  
- Bien, tout sera prêt pour le recevoir.  
- Nous avons trouvé des stations de conversion de ce côté, envoyez une équipe immédiatement sur la position d'Owen.  
J'entendis le colonel souffler bruyamment, le pire n'était jamais certain mais quand il se réalisait trop régulièrement, c'était démoralisant.

Je confiais Addams et sa cargaison aux agents qui l'attendaient et repartis vers Owen. Toujours mon arme en main, je pris mon temps pour les rejoindre. Le temps d'inspecter quelques installations, de comprendre ce que faisais Yvonne avec ces aliens.  
Je pénétrais à nouveau dans le laboratoire de Lisa Hallet mais je restais à l'entrée, j'observais de loin Owen et Ianto. Le garçon était secoué par des sanglots, j'entendais la voix monotone du médecin. Je m'approchais curieux d'entendre ce qu'il disait. Il lui expliquait ce qu'étaient les Cybermen et les Daleks, ce que Lisa était devenue, ce que nous avions trouvé les étages au-dessus.  
- Owen, appelais-je doucement. Ils me tournaient le dos tous les deux, je ne savais pas s'ils m'avaient entendu arriver.  
Les dix minutes étaient largement passées et nous n'avions couvert que la moitié des sous-sols. Il était vraiment dangereux de rester plus longtemps.  
- Il faut y aller.  
- Viens Ianto dit-il.

Comme moi, il le guida vers la sortie. Le teint d'Owen était blafard tout comme celui du garçon qui ne semblait plus avoir conscience d'où il était et qui se laissait guider, docile ou plutôt anéanti. Le retour se fit dans le silence. Je le vis marquer un arrêt à la limite de son bracelet puis, continuer.  
- Il est blessé Jack, je l'emmène au centre de soins, me dit Owen une fois sortis.  
- Owen lui dis-je le prenant à part, tu ne parles du bracelet à personne. Demain matin tu me l'emmènes directement.  
- Comme tu voudras.  
- Qui est-ce ? me demanda Tosh toujours fidèle au poste.  
- Tu devrais être en train de dormir, fis-je pour la forme. Probablement le dernier survivant humain de cette tour.  
Je lui parlais en me dirigeant vers ma tente, j'avais besoin d'un peu de temps, seul.  
- Oh Jack ! Mais c'est fantastique ! Je n'y croyais plus …  
- Je viens de tuer son amie en partie convertie en cyberman.  
- Merde, ça explique sa tête.  
- Tosh, fis-je avant d'entrer dans ma tente, Yvonne gardait pas mal d'aliens dans les sous-sols, tu peux faire une recherche ?  
- Bien sûr Jack, mais je te préviens cela ne donnera rien.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Mais parce qu'il me manque des données, pardi !  
Bien entendu ! Les fameux serveurs de données fantôme. Je la regardais un instant espérant qu'elle comprendrait que je voulais rester seul mais non, apparemment elle avait autre chose à me dire.  
Je tirais la bâche lui permettant d'entrer.  
- J'ai fait le tour des programmes, certains sont très intéressants. De ce point de vue je suis satisfaite, je pense que cela va nous être très utile, mais les données Jack ! Les données … surtout si tu me dis qu'elle gardait des aliens … qu'est-ce qu'elle en faisait ? me demanda-t-elle soudain inquiète.  
J'étais en train d'enlever mes chaussures et je pense que mon visage était facile à déchiffrer.  
- Oh, Jack … Tu imagines ce qu'ils ont enduré pour rien ? Nous n'allons même pas récupérer tout cela …

J'avais compris, c'était la catastrophe. Tout était ramené à ces serveurs de données …  
- J'y pense Tosh, le survivant est accessoirement archiviste.  
- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Et c'est maintenant que tu me le dis !  
- Tout doux Tosh, je suis crevé.  
Elle avait les yeux qui brillaient.  
- Il sait forcément où sont les données !  
Elle se leva d'un bond, il n'y avait plus qu'elle pour avoir encore de l'énergie à quatre heures du matin.  
- Tosh ?  
- Quoi ?  
- Tu vas où ?  
- Ok, j'attends le petit matin mais j'aurais pu lui parler pendant qu'Owen le soigne …  
- C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça.  
Elle me regardait concentrée, les serveurs de données étaient en jeu. J'avais toute son attention.  
- Il portait un bracelet de détention, un bracelet Jagaroth.  
Elle s'assit, le poids des mauvais souvenirs qui remontaient à la surface. Elle aussi avait porté un bracelet identique dans une période assez noire de sa vie.  
- Tu lui as enlevé ?  
- Il est désactivé, je lui enlèverais tout à l'heure.  
- Non, non vas-y maintenant, me dit-elle très gravement.  
- Il n'était pas dans une cellule comme la tienne Tosh. Même si ces sous-sol ne ressemblent en rien au reste de la Tour, ce ne sont pas du tout les mêmes conditions …  
- Il n'y a pas que les conditions Jack et tu le sais. Vas-y, s'il te plaît.  
- Je suis crevé et je viens de tuer son amie, tu crois vraiment que c'est le bon moment ?  
- Je t'en prie.  
Droite comme un i sur sa chaise, je compris qu'elle ne bougerait pas. Autant y aller.  
Je remis mes chaussures lentement, faisaient vraiment un effort pour elle. C'était la stricte vérité, j'étais exténué physiquement mais surtout moralement. Ce que j'avais découvert me prenait aux entrailles me dévorant littéralement de l'intérieur.  
- Merci Jack, me dit-elle en posant son bras sur mon épaule, déposant un baiser sur ma joue, ses cheveux soyeux caressant ma joue. C'est toi qui l'as sauvé, ne l'oublie jamais, me murmura-t-elle à l'oreille. Car tout comme moi, il s'en souviendra toujours.  
Et elle sortit.

Je posais ma main sur ma joue là où elle avait posé ses lèvres, abasourdi. C'est dans ces moments là que je me rendais compte de ma solitude. Quand quelqu'un me touchait, me montrait de la tendresse. C'était devenu rare, très rare et je réalisais que cela me manquait. Ce baiser m'avait touché en plein cœur et c'était douloureux. Je soufflais de dépit, dure journée, il était temps que le jour se lève.

Lentement, je rejoignis la tente médicale des blessés. Owen était à l'entrée au milieu de son équipement en train de mettre sous clé des médicaments.  
- Où est-il ? Tosh insiste pour que je lui enlève le bracelet.  
Il me tendit une petite scie à laser fort pratique.  
- Il a des hématomes et des côtés cassées. Il sous perfusion pour la réhydratation et je lui ai donné un somnifère.  
Ce n'était pas vraiment ce que je lui avais demandé.  
- Vraiment parfait Owen, où est-il ?  
Il me désigna vaguement un lit au fond de la tente vaquant toujours à ses occupations.  
Tout était calme, je pris un tabouret et me mit au travail, j'étais pressé. Pressé de faire le point avec moi-même pour trouver l'énergie de continuer. En quelques minutes, j'avais découpé le métal pourtant d'une extrême dureté. En me levant je regardais son visage. Il paraissait si jeune … ses larmes avaient fait des sillons propres sur ses joues. Il avait retiré sa veste et sa cravate, mais pour le reste il avait gardé ses affaires sales. Je le trouvais tout à fait à mon goût.  
Owen s'était allongé sur son lit de camp prêt à dormir, en passant je lui dis :  
- Et tu me l'envoies à la première heure demain matin.  
- Bien patron. Avec un flingue sur la tête ?  
- Quoi ?  
- Rien … fit-il en se tournant pour dormir.  
Il n'y avait pas que moi qui devais me calmer.

Je sortis énervé et rejoignit ma tente d'un pas décidé. Celui qui s'aviserait de venir me déranger serait bien reçu. Mais heureusement, je ne croisais personne. Enfin seul, je posais le bracelet sur la table qui était dressée au centre mon nouveau quartier général. Je souris à cette pensée, mon quartier général avait pris un sacré coup dans l'aile. Je me déshabillais, j'avais envie de sentir l'air frais sur ma peau et de réfléchir calmement aux implications de nos découvertes … mais le sommeil me cueillit très vite.

Je me levais étonné d'avoir dormi quelques heures. Mais cela m'avait du bien, un bien fou. C'était peut être ce qui me manquait, du sommeil. Je sortis prendre le petit déjeuner avec les troupes. Ils ne me parlèrent que de Ianto, leur moral était remonté en flèche. Ils en avaient sauvé un … maigre consolation mais dans cette désolation, après tous les morts rencontrés, cela leur suffisait. Je finis par être contaminé par leur bonne humeur. Toshiko me rejoignit toute souriante malgré le manque de sommeil évident. Elle me rappela qu'elle voulait le voir, elle était tellement impatiente. Décidément, il était l'attraction.  
Mais tout le monde semblait oublier l'état dans lequel il devait être … pas vraiment prêt à comprendre ni accepter cette allégresse. Moi-même je ne la comprenais pas bien. Mais je ne dis rien, on verrait bien. J'avais assez de problèmes sans m'en trouver de nouveaux. Un soldat m'avertit que justement Ianto m'attendait et je sentis tous les regards se tourner vers moi, les conversations s'arrêter. Je sortis sans leur donner d'explication.

Attendant à l'entrée de ma tente je trouvais Owen et Ianto, une tasse de café en main en train de discuter.  
A nouveau je trouvais le comportement du médecin changé, je ne m'attendais pas à le trouver là.  
A nouveau je fus étonné quand il me sourit, tapa sur l'épaule de Ianto et nous laissa.  
Il fallait absolument que j'aille lui parler, il avait vraiment un comportement … eh, bien un comportement normal voire paternaliste. Je tirais la bâche et fit signe au garçon d'entrer. Je me re-concentrais sur lui, il avait le visage grave et fermé, l'atmosphère devint lourde en sa présence. Je le vis embrasser la pièce du regard puis fixer le bracelet que j'avais posé sur la table. Moi aussi je profitais de la vue, je le détaillais lui. Il avait remis sa cravate mais pas sa veste, cheveux courts, un grand front et des yeux … oui de très beaux yeux.

- Tu peux t'asseoir Ianto.  
- Merci monsieur. J'ai fait du café, c'est pour vous, me dit-il.  
Etonné par l'attention mais ravi je saisis le mug tendu, cela ne pouvait pas être pire que le jus de chaussette dont je buvais une tasse le matin vraiment à contrecœur.  
- Whaou ! Enfin du bon café, merci.  
Il était vraiment excellent … c'était tellement agréable de se mettre au travail avec un bon café …  
- Tu te doutes de ce que je veux savoir.  
Il ne dit rien, simplement me fixant.  
- Pourquoi portais-tu ce bracelet ?  
- C'est une longue histoire …fit-il en posant ses avant-bras sur la table.  
- La version courte alors, pour commencer.  
- C'était une … une punition pour m'être opposé ouvertement à Yvonne.  
- A quel sujet ?  
- Les sujets ne manquaient pas … mais je ne supportais pas sa manière de traiter les aliens … ce qu'elle leur faisait subir. Je ne pouvais pas me taire.  
- Elle pouvait te virer, enfin … te déclasser par exemple ?  
- Je ne crois pas non, me dit-il soudain sûr de lui. A force d'être paranoïaque, elle avait construit un système complexe pour ses archives, reposant sur un petit nombre de personnes de confiance. Les informations les plus sensibles n'étaient pas même informatisées pour ne pas laisser de traces.  
Le langage du corps était clair, il était étonnement calme et ouvert. On pouvait lire la tristesse et la fatigue mais ses traits étaient détendus.  
- Des archives papier … jamais je ne l'aurais cru d'Yvonne. Et donc ?  
- J'ai été absent trois jours des archives et ils ne retrouvaient rien … elle a décidé de me boucler en bas, juste à côté des cellules, prétendant que ça allait m'aguerrir, que j'allais m'habituer.  
- Tu as essayé de t'échapper ?  
- Non.  
- Les marques sur ton poignet, fis-je en prenant une gorgée du nectar.  
Il me regardait dans les yeux mais à cette question il les baissa.  
- Yvonne voulait me montrer ce que ça ferait si je passais la limite … mais c'était réglé trop fort.  
Elle avait donc un côté sadique qui m'avait échappé mais qui se confirmait. C'était donc elle qui l'avait contraint à passer la limite et qui était responsable de l'arrêt cardiaque dont il m'avait parlé …  
- Elle a gardé confiance en toi ?  
Moi je ne voyais pas bien comment il pouvait continuer à travailler pour elle.  
- Bien sûr ! Jamais je n'aurais mal fait mon travail. Au contraire j'essayais de tout faire pour l'améliorer et tenter de la faire changer d'avis sur certains points … C'était important ce que nous faisions, n'est-ce pas ? Défendre Londres des invasions, préparer notre pays … Je réprouvais ses méthodes mais elle le faisait pour la Grande-Bretagne.  
- Je sais Ianto, Yvonne était patriote mais ses méthodes ont failli conduire l'humanité à sa perte.  
- La seule belle chose qui me soit arrivée ici, c'est d'avoir fait la connaissance de Lisa, ma petite amie.  
- Je suis désolé Ianto, tu as compris que je n'avais pas le choix ?  
Il ne me répondit pas, enfoncé dans son siège il avait baissé son visage. Je le vis essuyer ses larmes avec sa manche.  
- Lisa non plus n'était pas d'accord avec Yvonne et elle essayait de changer les choses … elle était si brillante … est-ce qu'elle a su ce qui lui arrivait ?  
- Je ne sais pas Ianto …  
Il avait une manière de prononcer son nom … pleine d'admiration, d'amour … je me rendis compte que cela m'agaçait.

Il se ressaisit et je le vis se redresser sur sa chaise.  
- Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir Capitaine ?  
Je savais quoi faire de la technologie, des aliens que nous trouvions … mais eux, que pouvaient-ils faire après tout cela ?  
- Chaque chose en son temps. Tu peux repartir vers la tente médicale.  
On verrait cela plus tard, ma priorité restait la tour, le reste attendrait encore quelques jours. Je me levais pour le congédier.  
- Je ne veux pas être parqué comme cela … dit-il en baissant les yeux, je veux aider.  
- Je ne pense pas …  
- Je peux être utile et … fit-il en me coupant la parole et en me regardant droit dans les yeux, je vais bien, enfin aussi bien que possible. Je connais beaucoup de choses.  
Je me rassis et le considérais à nouveau. Il était vrai qu'il semblait mieux gérer que les autres ce qui s'était passé. Il ne se plaignait pas, ce devait être pour cela qu'Owen l'appréciait. Et puis Tosh l'attendait … pourquoi pas après tout. Mais il me faudrait l'accord d'Owen …  
- Owen m'a dit que c'était bon pour lui.  
Il lisait dans mes pensées !  
Et il en avait déjà discuté avec Owen ! Il avait de la suite dans les idées je devais le reconnaître. Très poli, un peu timide mais apparemment pas du tout impressionné. Et maintenant voilà qu'il voulait travailler à peine sorti de son enfer …  
Allait-il y arriver ? Ou s'effondrer en plein milieu de mes équipes ?  
Je pris ma décision.  
- Très bien Ianto, si tu es apte … je vais te présenter à quelqu'un qui t'attend. J'espère pour toi que tu t'y connais un peu en informatique …

* * *

_Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire ... n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous aimez ... ou pas ;-))_

_Un p'tit apperçu du prochain chapitre :_  
_"- Toshiko Sato, je te présente Ianto Jones._  
_ - Enchanté mademoiselle._  
_ - Moi de même dit-elle en serrant la main qu'il lui tendait._  
_ Ces civilités échangées, les deux se regardèrent. Un air malicieux dans le regard de Tosh, de la curiosité dans celui de Ianto. Deux timidités qui se rencontraient et s'étudiaient, c'était marrant à voir._  
_ Je me raclais la gorge pour les faire revenir à la réalité."_


	5. HC Clements

Déclaration : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter. Merci à Russel T Davies et à la BBC de les avoir créés.

Bêta et soutient : Réa S, merci !

******MADE BY TORCHWOOD**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : ****HC Clements**

* * *

Très poli, un peu timide et apparemment pas du tout impressionné. Et maintenant voilà que Ianto voulait travailler à peine sorti de son enfer …  
Allait-il y arriver ? Ou s'effondrer en plein milieu de mes équipes ?  
Je pris ma décision.  
- Très bien Ianto, si tu es apte … je vais te présenter à quelqu'un qui t'attend. J'espère pour toi que tu t'y connais un peu en informatique …  
- Oui un peu monsieur, pourquoi ?  
Je me mordis la langue, j'allais lui demander de m'appeler Jack comme tout le monde. Mais cela ressemblait trop à Yvonne, je m'abstins. Je le laisserais m'appeler comme bon lui semble. Et puis j'aimais bien sa manière de dire ce « monsieur » pleine de respect.  
- Parce que je vais te présenter Toshiko Sato, notre informaticienne à Cardiff. Et c'est un génie …fis-je en souriant.  
- Oh … dit-il en déglutissant.  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle t'apprécie déjà.  
- Quoi ?  
- Ah oui, j'allais oublier. Tu es le seul survivant que nous ayons trouvé alors, les soldats en sont plutôt … fiers.  
J'attendis un peu, je trouvais qu'il n'y avait rien de pire que de sentir sa peine ignorée comme cela m'arrivait tout le temps.

- Tu veux toujours y aller ?  
- Oui, fit-il en baissant les yeux. J'aurais tellement voulu les aider, j'ai entendu leurs cris et je n'ai rien fait. Cela fait deux jours que je pense qu'à ça.  
- Comment as-tu échappé aux Cybermen ?  
- Je me suis caché ... vous me trouvez lâche, n'est ce pas ?  
Il avait dit cela sans aucune agressivité, en relevant la tête, en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Je me dis que c'était sain comme réaction, il avait du cran et même si cela était difficile, il assumait ce qui s'était passé. Sa manière directe de s'exprimer et ce regard franc me plaisaient.  
- Il n'y avait rien à faire contre eux. C'était la bonne tactique Ianto, celle qui te permet d'être ici maintenant. Allez on y va.  
Il lui faudrait du temps pour le comprendre et l'accepter.

En chemin, comme je m'y attendais, il fut accueilli par des sourires, des poignées de main. On lui tapait dans le dos, le félicitait d'avoir survécu.  
- Ianto, c'est gallois, non ? demanda un soldat.  
Il hocha la tête en guise de réponse. C'était donc cela qui plaisait à mon oreille, ce délicieux accent. Mais il était léger, un peu plus prononcé quand il disait monsieur, un peu plus sexy aussi.  
Il prenait ces démonstrations plutôt bien compte tenu des événements. Patiemment il répondait à chaque question, sereinement, sans en faire trop ni pas assez, je crois que les hommes furent satisfaits de leur héros du jour. Il avait gardé un visage impassible sans sourire mais ouvert, exactement le même que celui qu'il m'avait présenté à notre entretien … tout en maîtrise. Le tout était de savoir si elle était feinte car si tel était le cas il la perdrait, c'était certain.

- Toshiko fis-je en entrant dans sa tente suivi par Ianto.  
C'était la première fois que j'y retournais depuis notre arrivée et son état avait bien changé. Plusieurs ordinateurs tournaient à plein régime plus des machines qui devaient faire quelque chose mais quoi ? Aucune idée. Il y avait un bazar de fils terrible, des papiers partout et des objets aliens dans un coin de la pièce. Elle avait dû en prendre quelques-uns pour les étudier, ce que j'avais strictement interdit il me semble.  
- Toshiko Sato, je te présente Ianto Jones.  
- Enchanté mademoiselle.  
- Moi de même dit-elle en serrant la main qu'il lui tendait.  
Ces civilités échangées, les deux se regardèrent. Un air malicieux dans le regard de Tosh, de la curiosité dans celui de Ianto. Deux timidités qui se rencontraient et s'étudiaient, c'était marrant à voir.  
Je me raclais la gorge pour les faire revenir à la réalité.  
- Oui, fit Tosh qui la première avait repris ses esprits, Jack m'a dit que tu étais archiviste et en consultant ton dossier j'ai vu que tu étais l'archiviste en chef.  
Il hocha la tête. Je pris un siège, elle avait oublié de me donner ce petit détail ce matin. Ils m'imitèrent, prenant un siège autour d'une petite table qu'elle dégagea de sa paperasse.

- Ianto, je ne comprends pas où sont passées toutes les données amassées. Je ne trouve que des analyses, des rapports, jamais les données brutes. Où sont-elles ? Stockées sur un support alien ? Au mon dieu … Jack avec tout ce que tu as fait détruire ! Sans savoir ce que tu détruisais …  
- Non, non fit Ianto, aucune donnée n'a été détruite …  
- Tu ne connais pas l'étendue du carnage …  
Quoi ! Elle aussi me désapprouvait ? Elle ne m'avait rien dit.  
- Tosh ! C'est dangereux de garder tous ces artefacs et tu le sais, d'ailleurs tu n'aurais pas dû amener ces objets ici.  
- Je n'ai pris que des objets inoffensifs, il faut bien que je m'occupe pendant vos missions.  
Elle m'avait demandé à plusieurs reprises de nous accompagner mais je lui avais dit non à chaque fois. Il me fallait une personne en permanence au camp pour surveiller en mon absence. Owen était meilleur sur le terrain, je le savais, elle le savait. Mais elle voulait être la meilleure en tout, elle n'acceptait pas vraiment cet affront. Il était tout à fait hors de question que je cède, je prenais les meilleurs mesures, point à la ligne. Suzie était seule à Cardiff, je n'avais pas envie de prendre de risque inutile. C'était trop important. Le Docteur en partant nous a laissé gérer les erreurs de Torchwood, je voulais qu'il soit fier quand nous nous reverrions.

- Qui a dit que ces objets étaient inoffensifs ? demanda Ianto me tirant de mes pensées.  
- Les experts de l'Unit, les analyses que nous avons fait ensemble.  
Lentement il se leva et regarda attentivement les objets.  
- Celui-ci ne l'est pas, c'est une arme et ces boutons permettent de l'activer, dit-il en revenant s'asseoir toujours aussi calmement.  
Je trouvais son attitude très mesurée, c'était reposant. Etrangement il respirait le calme, je comprenais pourquoi Yvonne l'avait choisi, surtout pour gérer ses archives si secrètes. On avait envie de lui faire confiance, de se reposer sur lui.  
- Ok, ok, ce n'était pas prudent. Je les ramènerais, promit-elle en souriant. Les données, Ianto ?  
- _Pas mal_, pensais-je. Décidément je commençais à apprécier le garçon, il avait amadoué ma Tosh et si je ne faisais pas attention, ce serait mon tour.

- Yvonne était terrorisée à l'idée que l'on puisse pirater son réseau mais je suis certain que tu y es parvenue, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Oui dit-elle en enlevant ses lunettes.  
- Incroyable, je ne pensais pas que quiconque puisse passer le garde barrière principal, ni le secondaire d'ailleurs.  
- J'ai réussi. Je me suis longuement baladée dans votre DMZ et plus loin …mais je ne pouvais pas rester longtemps, j'aurais été détectée.  
Je ne comprenais plus rien mais moi aussi je voulais savoir où étaient les informations.  
- L'équipe infrastructure et réseau était très performante … mais aucun n'a survécu.  
- Ianto, je suis désolé.  
Elle posa son bras sur son épaule pour le réconforter, je me demandais si elle allait oublier ses données si facilement.  
- Merci …  
- Les données … relança-t-elle sur un ton doux.  
- Elles ne sont pas stockées dans la tour.  
- Ah non ? s'exclama-t-elle.  
- Elles sont dans les sous-sols de la société de sécurité HC Clements. Vous n'y êtes pas allé ?  
- Je croyais ces laboratoires désaffectés ! dis-je en cachant mal mon exaspération.  
Je les avais même visités, ils étaient vides … Mais combien de secrets allais-je encore découvrir ? Dire que la journée avait plutôt bien commencée, avec un excellent café …

- Presque, il n'y que des serveurs dans des pièces climatisées sous la surveillance d'une troupe de gardes. Est-ce qu'ils sont au courant de ce qui s'est passé ?  
- Aucune idée, dis-je.  
- Et les systèmes sont liés comment ? demanda Tosh en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Ils ne le sont pas. C'est toute la beauté de la chose, question sécurité, on ne peut pas faire mieux ! Ils sont en réseau mais un réseau local avec leur propre système. Toutes les semaines les supports étaient physiquement transportés vers HC Clements. Nous avons mis en place un entrepôt de données qui consolide nos données depuis des années.  
Je ne comprenais toujours rien mais je voyais Tosh jubiler.  
- Mais depuis combien de temps ?  
- Quinze ans.  
- Fan-tas-tique.  
- Il existe deux sites distincts de sauvegardes, Buckingham Palace et Thames Barrier, notre ancien QG. Cette fois les données sont stockées sur des disques aux capacités exceptionnelles, plusieurs dizaines de milliers de téraoctet. Ces sauvegardes seront pratiques pour récupérées les données et réinstaller le système chez vous.  
- Oui, tout à fait … Jack quand est-ce qu'on y va ? dit-elle en se tournant vers moi.  
- Pas tout de suite Tosh, il nous reste le bâtiment à sécuriser ...  
- Jack, ces données sont cruciales.  
- Bon, je vais peut être aller faire du café. Je peux Monsieur ? demanda Ianto fort à propos.  
- Oui, lui dis-je.  
J'attendais qu'il sorte pour continuer avec Tosh.  
- Jack, qui sait ce que vont faire les gardes en paniquant, détruire tous les serveurs, j'en suis sûre …  
- Ianto te l'a dit, il y a des sauvegardes.  
- Cela ne sera pas long de les récupérer, Ianto pourra nous guider. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, on peut y aller avec quelques soldats.  
- C'est non, Tosh, je suis désolé. Ma priorité reste la tour, il y a encore beaucoup à faire et à trouver.  
Elle n'était pas contente voire en colère mais elle m'écouterait j'en étais certain.  
- Je te laisse Ianto, il a l'air calé en informatique, en tout cas plus que moi. Il va certainement t'apprendre plein de choses.  
- Oui, j'ai beaucoup de questions à lui poser …  
Elle était déçue et moi fatigué d'aller contre toutes les volontés.  
- Est-ce que tu as eu Suzie ?  
- Oui, tout va bien. La faille est tranquille pour le moment, une chance.  
- Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose de prévu ?  
Elle se leva et pianota quelques minutes sur un ordinateur.  
- Il y a une ouverture prévue ce soir.  
- Dis-lui de m'appeler en cas de problème.  
- Elle m'a demandé quand nous rentrions.  
- Bonne question. Aucune idée.  
- Super, dit-elle en se tournant, toujours mécontente.  
- Tosh, dis-je sur un ton réprobateur.  
- Je vais faire ce que j'ai à faire.  
- Content de l'entendre.  
Je sortis alors que Tosh s'était remise à pianoter frénétiquement sur son clavier, me tournant le dos.

Tout le monde semblait ravi d'être ici, vraiment charmant merci Yvonne. Owen me faisait la gueule pour je ne sais quelle raison, Tosh était frustrée et se sentait muselée. Il faut dire qu'à Cardiff je leur laissais beaucoup plus d'autonomie et ils en étaient dignes … la plupart du temps. J'avais une totale confiance mais ici il était manifeste qu'ils avaient besoin d'être guidés. La tâche était importante tout comme les tentations. Je rejoignis le colonel Mace qui constituait une équipe. Nous avions l'autre partie des sous-sols à visiter d'une superficie un peu supérieure à celle de cette nuit. Il avait étalé une carte et nous organisions la mission quand une bonne odeur de café chatouilla mes narines. Je me retournais et vis Ianto, trois mugs en main qui regardait la carte.  
- Tenez monsieur, me dit-il en me tendant le récipient que je pris avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Il allait me faire du bien celui-ci.  
- Comment se fait-il que je n'ai pas le mien Ianto ? tonna le Colonel.  
- Oh, colonel Mace, fit-il presque en sursautant un peu de rouge lui montant aux joues. Je ne vous avez pas vu, je vais vous en chercher un … dit-il en se retournant prêt à partir.  
- Mais non ! fit-il en riant et en le retenant par les épaules. Content de te voir.  
Je regardais la scène, depuis que nous l'avions sorti de ses archives c'était la première fois que je le voyais réagir de la sorte. Je notais qu'il n'avait pas répondu au colonel, poli comme il était je m'attendais à un « mais moi de même mon colonel ». Mais cela ne vint pas, il semblait avoir plutôt envie de fuir, en tout cas il fuyait son regard. Le colonel était un plus grand que moi, massif. Ianto faisait ma taille et il me parût frêle quand ces mains imposantes s'étaient posées sur lui.  
- Vous vous connaissez ? demandais-je.  
- Oui, Ianto s'occupait de la paperasserie d'Yvonne pour l'Unit, enfin le peu de choses qu'elle nous transmettait, n'est-ce pas Ianto ? Oui, on se connait bien.  
- Je vais rejoindre Toshiko.

Il partit sans un mot et nous reprîmes nos discussions. Cette fois nous allions faire des équipes de quatre. Trois, c'était trop juste, il y aurait probablement encore des aliens vivants à maîtriser. Mes prières étaient rarement exaucées mais cette fois j'en fis une pour que cette dernière excursion se passe bien et que nous en finissions avec les mauvaises surprises.

* * *

_Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire !  
Un petit apperçu du chapitre suivant : _

"Les hommes sortirent exténués et en colère. Tosh et Ianto nous attendaient et oh, miracle celui-ci me tendit une bouteille d'eau. J'en bu immédiatement quelques gorgées. Les soldats m'entouraient, me regardaient, attendant que je dise quelque chose. Dans le feu de l'action, on sait vraiment ce que vaut un homme et ce n'était pas vers le colonel qu'ils se tournaient."


	6. Torchwood One's closure

Déclaration : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter. Merci à Russel T Davies et à la BBC de les avoir créés.

Bêta et soutient : Réa S, merci !

**MADE BY TORCHWOOD**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Torchwood One's closure**

* * *

Cette seconde expédition dans les sous-sols de la Tour fut pire que la première. Elle se fit sans Owen parti examiner les blessés lourds transférés à l'hôpital.  
Nous étions bien préparés mais cette zone regorgeait d'aliens qui s'étaient regroupés. Ils portaient tous des bracelets de détention, cela permettait au moins de les contenir. Des espèces hostiles, une chance pour Ianto, il n'aurait pas survécu de ce côté-ci. Des dizaines d'entités toutes différentes, nous avaient attaqués dés notre arrivée et violemment. Deux équipes perdirent un homme. Abandonnant notre plan initial, j'ordonnais une retraite pour nous rassembler. J'avais lancé une seconde attaque mais la géométrie de l'espace compliquait notre tâche jusqu'à ce que nous tombions sur beaucoup plus fort que nous. Je décidais d'arrêter un combat perdu d'avance et ordonnais le repliement stratégique au bout de trois heures de lutte.

Les hommes sortirent exténués et en colère. Tosh et Ianto nous attendaient et oh, miracle celui-ci me tendit une bouteille d'eau. J'en bu immédiatement quelques gorgées. Les soldats m'entouraient, me regardaient, attendant que je dise quelque chose. Dans le feu de l'action, on connaissait vraiment la valeur d'un homme et ce n'était pas vers le colonel qu'ils se tournaient.  
- Vous vous êtes bien battus … On va y retourner mieux armés et on va les avoir. Colonel, vous constituez une nouvelle équipe ? Ianto et Tosh avec moi.  
Je partis d'un pas décidé vers la tente de Tosh, Ianto me suivit mais l'informaticienne avec ses jolis talons nous rattrapa quelques minutes après.

Je dégageais la table et dépliais la carte du sous-sol de la tour. C'est là que je remarquais la tenue de Ianto. Il s'était changé, il portait un jean et un polo.  
- D'où sortent ces affaires ?  
- Ce sont les miennes, des hommes me les ont ramenées.  
Tosh entra dans la tente et je me re-concentrais sur la carte.  
- Bon, on a plusieurs aliens que je ne connais pas qui se sont regroupés de ce côté, expliquais-je ne désignant la zone sur la carte. Et ils n'ont pas du tout envie de partir. Mais on va les déloger, dis-je en souriant.  
- On a tout entendu, c'était effrayant. Est-ce que vous ne devriez pas tous y aller ? me demanda Tosh.  
- Oui et non. Les couloirs sont étroits, être plus nombreux ne nous aidera pas forcément, surtout qu'il faut bouger vite. Je voudrais les capturer, pas faire un carnage. Bon, Ianto est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose de spécial de ce côté ?  
- Des cellules de détention, quelques bureaux mais c'est surtout du stockage de ce côté … un stockage inoffensif.  
Il réfléchit quelques instants cherchant, je suppose, ce qui pouvait bien attirer les aliens.  
- Il y a aussi les déchets, y compris ceux des laboratoires qui eux ne sont pas inoffensifs. Cette partie-ci concerne les déchets radioactifs dit-il en désignant une zone que nous n'avions pas encore réussi à atteindre.  
- C'est lié, j'ai détecté de la radioactivité.  
- Comment ? demanda-t-il.  
- Grâce à ceci lui dis-je en désignant mon bracelet.  
- Il faut identifier l'espèce dominante et trouver l'arme adéquate, à quoi ressemble-t-elle ? me demanda-t-il en se mettant à l'ordinateur. Je vis Tosh se raidir, elle n'aimait pas que l'on touche ses joujous, _tu n'as pas été assez rapide_ me dis-je en esquissant un sourire.

Ianto se connecta au système de Torchwood 1 et ouvrit une session sous son nom. Cela me fit bizarre comme si je collaborais avec l'ennemi. Je lui décrivis la bestiole qui était vraisemblablement leur leader. Il m'écouta puis ouvrit un programme et saisit quelques mots clés. Il me montra différents aliens qui correspondaient à ma description. J'en reconnus certains jusqu'à ce que nous tombions sur la bestiole en question. Il me lut sa fiche descriptive, c'était un alien extrêmement dangereux qui se nourrissait d'énergie. Les déchets radioactifs avaient dû l'attirer, à nouveau je maudis l'inconscience d'Yvonne. Quelle folie de garder une espèce comme celle-ci, encore un exemple de son sentiment de toute-puissance.  
- Il vous faudra autre chose que vos armes habituelles. Il pianota encore et me montra quelques modèles préconisés. Tout était enregistré et disponible, y compris des détails qui en disaient long sur les tortures subies comme la résistance à la douleur, leurs points faibles ou la meilleure manière de les tuer.  
- Ianto, Tosh, vous nous trouvez ces armes, ordonnais-je en réétudiant la carte.  
- Je les aies vues passer, je crois … cela ne va pas être facile de les retrouver, confia Tosh à Ianto dans un murmure.  
- J'ai entendu, dis-je bien fort toujours au-dessus de ma carte aux deux protagonistes restés dans mon dos.  
- On va les trouver Jack, viens Ianto.  
- Oh, il y a un plateau repas dans votre tente monsieur, me dit Ianto en repassant la tête dans la tente avant de sortir.  
Je pris ma carte et rejoignis mon QG, j'étais affamé.

A l'image de la tente de Tosh, lentement mais sûrement, la mienne se remplissait de paperasses à lire et signer. Les interviews des survivants avaient commencées ainsi qu'une estimation de leur état psychologique et du risque qu'ils développent un stress post-traumatique. Je jugeais les premiers comptes rendus … épais. Mais ce n'était pas tout, j'avais également une pile de déclaration d'artefacts, ceux que nous emportions à Cardiff, une pile de dossiers concernant les aliens trouvés et encore une autre pile concernant le personnel trouvé mort avec les mesures à prendre pour l'entourage. Je le savais car j'étais averti de chaque nouveau dépôt mais je n'en avais ouvert aucun. L'Unit faisait de l'excellent boulot mais alors la paperasse, ils faisaient beaucoup trop. C'était couru d'avance, malgré cela j'avais demandé à tout voir. Le moment voulu, je m'y mettrais.

Après ce plateau repas froid et infect, je rêvais d'un bon café. Mais ce rêve pouvait facilement se transformer en réalité, je rejoignis la tente des artefacts où Ianto et Tosh devaient chercher les armes que j'avais choisies. Là aussi, les choses avaient bien changées en trois jours et le classement des objets avait pris du retard. Je ne voyais ni Tosh ni Ianto, on m'indiqua qu'ils se trouvaient dans le camion semi-remorque en train de chercher les fameuses armes. La recherche s'avérait compliquée, il y a avait des caisses en attente de chargement et le camion était partiellement rempli. Je les regardais tous les deux des douchettes en main en train de scanner les cartons pour trouver le bon. Ils avaient l'air de s'amuser, Tosh faisait les cartons du bas, trop petite pour atteindre les caisses les plus hautes. Le cri de Tosh m'indiqua qu'ils avaient enfin trouvé. Ils ressortirent tous les deux.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Jack ? me dit-elle alors que je l'attrapais par les bras pour la faire descendre.  
Ianto indiquait à deux soldats la caisse à ressortir du camion et revint vers nous.  
- Maintenant que vous avez rempli votre mission, est-ce que je pourrais avoir une tasse de café ?  
Tosh sourit, ce sourire qui voulait dire beaucoup de choses et que je connaissais bien.  
- J'y vais, répondis Ianto immédiatement.  
Il s'éloigna mais je vis l'ombre d'un sourire sur son visage. Tosh me fixait toujours avec son sourire en coin mais je n'avais rien tenté avec le garçon, si elle pensait que c'était un quelconque jeu de séduction, elle se trompait. Son café était excellent et j'appréciais le bon café.  
- Pas du tout Tosh, tu te trompes. Son café est vraiment parfait, me défendis-je.  
- C'est sûr …  
Bon, je devais avouer qu'elle n'avait pas entièrement tort. Quelques idées s'étaient matérialisées dans mon esprit mais rien d'inhabituel chez moi. Dés que je rencontrais une personne j'estimais ses atouts, je l'envisageais, c'était plus fort que moi. Mais ici moins que d'habitude, mes responsabilités occupaient une grande partie de mes pensées. Le Docteur, Rose, c'est à eux que je pensais dés que j'avais un moment de répit. En d'autres circonstances, j'aurais déjà tenté une approche, il était jeune et craquant, en jeans comme en costume et son café était parfait.  
- Et toi alors ? lui dis-je sachant pertinemment que j'allais la choquer.  
- Quelle idée Jack !  
Sur ce elle déguerpit aussi vite que possible, la tête haute. Et je savais qu'elle disait vrai, elle ne l'avait même pas envisagé et ne le ferait pas. Professionnelle jusqu'au bout du clavier. Depuis que je l'avais engagée, elle n'avait pas pris un jour de congés sans que je ne l'y oblige. Torchwood était sa vie et elle ne tromperait pas l'institut même avec un gallois sexy. Mais ce n'étaient pas mes affaires et je ne me mêlais pas de la vie privée de mes agents même si en l'occurrence, ils n'en avaient pas.

Je pris le temps de boire mon café en regardant, tout comme Ianto, les soldats se familiariser avec les armes. Il avait imprimé le mode d'emploi et le colonel s'occupait de la formation. Il en faisait des tonnes … je ne le trouvais pas franc même si je reconnaissais qu'il menait ses hommes d'une poigne de fer et que le travail était impeccable. Mais à ce niveau de commandement il ne fallait pas s'attendre à autre chose.  
Je trouvais les hommes tendus et c'était bien compréhensible, moi j'étais plutôt excité à l'idée de me battre et d'en finir avec les occupants de la tour. Mon immortalité m'enlevait toute peur et me faisait parfois perdre la notion du danger si je ne faisais pas attention.

Cette seconde expédition fut tout aussi difficile mais les armes que nous avions nous donnèrent l'avantage. En contrepartie nous ne fîmes pas de prisonniers ce qui me déçut. J'avais l'impression d'agir à la manière d'Yvonne alors que j'essayais désespérément de m'en éloigner le plus possible.  
Enfin débarrassés de ses derniers occupants la tour avait fini par nous livrer tous ses secrets, enfin je l'espérais ... la fin de Torchwood un.

Nous fûmes accueillis par tous les hommes qui avaient suivis nos exploits, tels des héros. Je vis même Owen et Ianto applaudir avec une Tosh tout sourire à leurs côtés. Plus réservée mais néanmoins satisfaite, cette victoire la rapprochait de son expédition de récupération de données, je n'étais pas dupe. La fin de l'après-midi passa plus lentement que d'habitude, j'étais soulagé d'en avoir fini avec l'exploration. Je reçus un rapport m'indiquant que toutes les stations de conversion avaient été détruites ainsi que tous les cybermen découverts. Enfin de bonnes nouvelles … Les fourmis s'étaient remises au travail, vidant minutieusement la tour. Alors que j'examinais certains objets trouvés, Ianto me demanda la permission d'aller récupérer ses affaires, Owen s'était proposé pour l'accompagner. Tiens celui-là je ne l'avais pas vu depuis son retour de l'hôpital.  
- Attends-moi Ianto, on va y aller ensemble.  
- Bien monsieur.

- Owen ! dis-je en entrant dans la tente médicale. Tu ne m'as pas fait de compte rendu.  
- Mouais, on a 5 hommes à l'hôpital, ils se remettent bien. Mais leurs blessures sont graves, ils ne sortiront pas avant quelques semaines. Ils sont sous bonne garde, ça évite qu'ils ne racontent ce qu'ils ont vu. Je leur ai déjà réservé des places en maison de repos. J'ai fait la même chose pour les personnes qui sont ici aussi, il faudra que tu consultes les bilans de l'Unit.  
- Parfait Owen, dés que je les aurais lus tu pourras repartir sur Cardiff.  
- Comment elle s'en sort Suzie ?  
- Pour l'instant ça va mais il y a une ouverture prévue ce soir … J'accompagne Ianto chercher ses affaires.  
- Comme tu veux Jack.  
- A moins que tu ne veuilles y aller …  
Owen me considéra un instant, cessant ses activités de médecin pour répondre à ma véritable question sous-entendue.  
- Il est sympa ce mec, ce qu'il a vécu est …moche.  
- Comme nous tous.  
- Euh, non je ne crois pas, tu as perdu ta petite amie Jack ?  
Oui, j'avais perdu quelqu'un de cher et la personne que j'attendais depuis plus de cent ans venait de partir.  
- Je connaissais certaines personnes …  
- Il croit qu'il ne pourra plus jamais aimer comme ça… si jeunes, c'est injuste.  
- De qui tu parles là ?  
- Oh, c'est bon ... pour la psychologie à deux balles, j'ai les psys de l'Unit toute la journée sur le dos. Je te parle de Ianto.  
- Ok, ok … Je pense que d'ici à deux jours tu pourras rentrer.  
- Il est temps, marmonna-t-il en reprenant ses activités.  
Je sortis mais captais son regard en coin, tout cela l'affectait. Il avait compris le message, je le renvoyais à Cardiff dés que possible. Je ne pensais pas qu'il projetterait sa propre histoire ici. Il allait falloir que je me plonge dans les rapports psychologiques mais avant, Ianto m'attendait devant l'entrée de la tour.

_A suivre ..._

* * *

_Un big merci à Mangafana, savannah12, Amazing-Destiny, CptJackHarkness et NolyKariad pour vos messages et bien sûr à tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire.  
__Un apperçu du prochain chapitre :_

"- Je veux travailler pour vous.  
Je restais abasourdi un instant, je ne m'attendais pas à cela.  
- C'est non Ianto. Cardiff est une plus petite ville que Londres, nous sommes au complet. Finis de préparer tes affaires.  
Je sortis de la pièce en espérant qu'il allait le faire et pas s'effondrer maintenant."


	7. Une nouvelle recrue ?

Déclaration : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter. Merci à Russel T Davies et à la BBC de les avoir créés.

Bêta et soutient : Réa S, merci !

**MADE BY TORCHWOOD**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Une nouvelle recrue ?**

* * *

Ianto attendait devant l'entrée de la tour pour aller récupérer ses affaires.  
- Prêt à y retourner ?  
- Il faut bien.  
J'avais mon arme mais je ne la sortais pas de mon étui, cette zone était en cours de nettoyage, nous n'allions pas être seuls. Je laissais Ianto avancer jusqu'à sa chambre, il connaissait les lieux mieux que moi. Il aurait presque pu y aller seul, je n'avais pas moins confiance en lui que dans les hommes de Mace. Mais ce n'était certainement pas facile comme démarche, il était préférable qu'il soit accompagné. Qui sait ce que l'on peut faire dans un moment de découragement, Owen en était bien conscient tout comme moi. Il semblait encaisser le choc mais je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui se passait réellement dans sa tête.

Il s'arrêta devant une porte alors que nous venions de passer les cellules de détention. Cela me parût fou d'obliger quelqu'un à vivre ici, c'était non seulement dangereux mais … terrifiant.  
- Ce n'était pas si difficile me dit-il sans me regarder, répondant à mes pensées. Je sentais bien qu'il n'était pas à l'aise, je ne sais pour quelle raison il voulait minimiser ce que lui avait fait subir Yvonne. Par fierté je suppose, pour garder sa dignité. Il inséra sa clé et ouvrit la porte en grand. Il passa le premier, je restais à l'entrée. C'était une grande pièce aux murs blancs dépourvue bien entendu de fenêtres. Un lit deux places, Yvonne avait dû accepter sa relation avec Lisa … une table de chevet, une étagère avec quelques livres, un bureau et une armoire. C'était très propre, très bien rangé même trop, il n'y avait rien qui indiquait si cette pièce était habitée et par qui. Il commença à trier ses livres quand je remarquais une photo sur le bureau. J'entrais pour la voir de près, c'était Ianto et Lisa sur une pelouse, l'air heureux ... Je n'avais pas remarqué à quel point elle était belle, à quel point ils formaient un joli couple.  
- J'ai tout perdu …  
- Tu as gagné ta liberté.  
Il se tourna vers moi, je reposais la photo que je tenais encore dans les mains. Je sentais la tension qui l'habitait, je me demandais s'il allait craquer … j'aurais peut-être dû laisser Owen y aller. Ou alors prendre des sédatifs en cas de crise.  
- Je veux travailler pour vous.

Je restais abasourdi un instant, je ne m'attendais pas à cela.  
- C'est non Ianto. Cardiff est une plus petite ville que Londres, nous sommes au complet. Finis de préparer tes affaires.  
Je sortis de la pièce, un peu lâchement, en espérant qu'il allait le faire et pas s'effondrer maintenant.  
L'équipe tournait bien, nous avions trouvé un équilibre surtout depuis qu'Owen et Suzie ne couchaient plus ensemble. Je n'étais pas prêt à remettre cela en cause même si je voyais très bien ce que Ianto pouvait nous apporter.  
Je partis inspecter quelques cellules de détention dés que je l'entendis reprendre ses préparatifs, je ne supportais pas d'attendre sans rien faire. Les cellules n'avaient rien à envier à celles de l'Unit, j'avais bien fait de ne pas amener Tosh ici.  
Je rejoignis Ianto dix minutes après, il m'attendait, résigné semblait-il. En tout cas il avait un visage fermé et la mâchoire serrée. Il avait rempli un sac militaire, ce qui m'étonna un peu en revanche je m'attendais à la housse pour les costumes. Yvonne avait instauré les costumes dans son institut trouvant que c'était la tenue la plus adéquate pour ses employés. Elle critiquait d'ailleurs régulièrement mes vêtements, nous n'avions vraiment que peu de choses en commun. Nous rejoignîmes la sortie, il me suivit sans un mot, il n'avait plus rien dit après mon refus. Mais je voyais bien qu'il était malheureux, il ne faisait rien pour le cacher. Je cherchais quelque chose à lui dire mais rien ne me venait à l'esprit alors nous fîmes le chemin du retour dans le silence.

Le colonel Mace nous attendait à la sortie, fumant un de ses petits cigares à l'odeur insupportable.  
- Colonel ? dis-je alors que Ianto nous dépassait en regardant ses pieds.  
- Ianto reste, cela te concerne aussi.  
Il posa son sac étonné comme moi et nous attendîmes que le colonel daigne nous expliquer de quoi il s'agissait. Il nous toisait avec un immense sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.  
- La Reine souhaite nous voir, vous et moi, indiqua-t-il en me désignant. Elle veut un rapport complet sur la situation.  
- Bien, commentais-je.  
Je trouvais cela un peu tôt mais pourquoi pas.  
- Elle nous envoie un hélicoptère, nous partons tout de suite.  
- Colonel ? se manifesta Ianto.  
- Elle veut rencontrer quelqu'un de Torchwood 1 et ce sera toi.  
- Mais pourquoi ?  
- Pour que tu lui expliques ce qui s'est passé de l'intérieur. Tu feras le secrétaire en même temps. On se retrouve dans quinze minutes Capitaine ?  
- Je n'y irais pas ! Certainement pas Colonel, s'insurgea Ianto presque en colère.  
Je vis le Colonel changer de visage, la moutarde lui montait facilement au nez et là il y avait de quoi. Je jubilais devant le toupet du jeune homme.  
- Tu feras ce que je te demande !  
- Je ne suis pas sous vos ordres mais sous ceux du Capitaine. De plus je ne suis pas le mieux placé, pourquoi vous n'amenez pas Amélia Brown qui travaille depuis trente ans pour Torchwood ?  
Il avait repris son calme mais ne me regardait pas toujours pas.  
- Je ne la connais pas mais je sais qu'elle va pleurer, gémir, elle n'arrivera même pas à raconter le quart de ce qui s'est passé avant de s'effondrer.  
- Justement. C'est pour cela que vous devez l'amener.  
- Je ne discuterai pas plus longtemps, Capitaine ? fit le Colonel pour que je tranche en sa faveur cet affront.  
Ce que je n'allais pas faire avec une joie que je tâcherais de garder toute intérieure.  
- Je me demande s'il n'a pas raison, ce sera pénible bien sûr, mais elle sera certainement plus représentative du personnel survivant. Tu vas la prévenir Ianto ?  
- Oui monsieur.  
Il prit ses affaires et reprit son chemin vers la tente médicale. Furibond, le colonel rejoignit à grands pas ses quartiers en tirant sur son cigare et probablement en me maudissant. Je partis à mon tour vers la tente médicale, il fallait espérer que cette Amélia Brown serait à la hauteur. Quand j'entrais, elle pleurait dans les bras de Ianto. C'était une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année, plutôt ronde, cela me fit bizarre de la voir ainsi dans de bien jeunes bras qui la soutenaient. Je m'approchais.  
- Amélia Brown ?  
- Capitaine Harkness, si vous saviez comme je suis honorée que vous m'ayez choisie ...  
Je lançais un regard à Ianto mais celui-ci ne dit rien et baissa les yeux. Il fuyait mon regard et n'allait pas m'aider sur ce coup-là. Je réalisais que je n'aurais probablement plus mes cafés qui me remontaient tellement le moral …  
- Vous allez expliquer à la Reine ce que vous avez vécu ?  
- Oui, je le ferais, je lui dirais toute l'horreur que nous ont fait endurer ces monstres de métal. Je viens avec vous ? dit-elle en se levant.  
- Euh, oui si vous voulez.  
Elle prit son sac à main, salua Ianto et me suivit jusqu'à l'aire d'atterrissage de l'hélicoptère. Anxieuse, elle me posait des tas de questions auxquelles je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Mes réponses évasives finirent par la contraindre au silence, j'en profitais pour organiser mes idées pour mon compte rendu à la Reine. Je ne rédigeais pas de rapport ou de note, je n'étais pas accompagné par personne. En revanche, le colonel arriva avec son secrétaire personnel et un expert en technologie alien.

J'avais l'habitude de la Reine mais sa colère était bien plus importante que ce que je pensais. Je lui expliquais ce qui s'était réellement déroulé sans hésiter à accabler Yvonne. Elle avait caché beaucoup de ses activités et profité des deniers royaux pour ses propres ambitions. Elle écouta mon compte rendu des opérations et me félicita pour ma gestion de la crise. Je fus moins satisfait des mesures qu'elle avait décidées. Notre budget serait à l'avenir l'objet de toutes les attentions et notre collaboration avec l'Unit et les services secrets devait être plus importante. Ils se porteraient garants de nos opérations.  
Elle me mettait sous tutelle … mais je ne pouvais rien dire, il fallait laisser passer l'orage. J'avais conservé sa confiance, c'était le plus important. Je m'adapterais aux nouvelles contraintes, il me faudrait reconquérir mon autonomie.

Amélia fut parfaite, très impressionnée au début elle fit un récit poignant de ce qu'elle avait vécu, de la peur viscérale qu'elle avait ressentie, de l'horreur des conversions. Sa voix tremblait mais elle pleura très peu, elle défendit ses collègues avec vigueur, ils s'étaient battus jusqu'à la fin sacrifiant leur vie contre des machines sans pitié. La Reine me demanda avec beaucoup d'émotion de leur donner immédiatement toute mon attention bienveillante en leur permettant de choisir leur avenir sans avoir à se soucier du matériel. Nous repartîmes vers la tour dans le soleil couchant.

Je retrouvais Tosh et Owen dans mon quartier général.  
- Alors ? me demanda Owen la bouche pleine de pizza.  
- On a de la pizza ? m'exclamais-je avec entrain, j'avais refusé le repas au palais arguant que nous n'avions pas le temps malmenant à nouveau le Colonel, j'aimais voir la colère monter chez cet animal au sang chaud. Un spectacle dont je ne me lassais décidément pas.  
- Ianto a tout organisé, il a acheté de la bière en nous demandant notre accord. Il tenait vraiment à savoir si tu n'y verrais pas d'objection, m'expliqua Tosh en souriant.  
- Elle lui a dit oui, une chance ! me dit Owen en me tendant une bouteille.  
Je souris en prenant une énorme part de pizza et ma bouteille de bière.  
- Où est-il ? dis-je la bouche pleine.  
- Je ne sais pas, il a dormi les deux nuits avec moi, me dit Owen. Mais j'ai vu qu'il avait pris ses affaires, il a dû aller s'installer avec les soldats. Mais c'est bizarre, il ne m'a pas prévenu et il n'est pas venu me voir. Pourtant il a eu besoin de somnifères les deux nuits.  
Je connaissais ses motivations mais je ne dis rien.  
- Tu ne l'as pas vu alors ?  
- Nope, pas depuis que vous êtes allés chercher ses affaires.  
- Moi je l'ai vu, nous avons un peu travaillé sur un programme de reconnaissance faciale absolument génial. Ensuite il m'a demandé s'il pouvait travailler sur les dossiers du personnel vivant de Torchwood 1.  
Je faillis m'étrangler en entendant cela.  
- Il t'a classé la pile du plus facile au plus difficile et sur le dessus tu as une grille qui te résume tous les dossiers.  
- Tu l'as laissé seul dans ma tente ? dis-je offusqué.  
Déjà je n'en revenais pas que Tosh lui ait accordé sa confiance si vite mais si elle l'avait laissé seul …  
- Non, il a pris les dossiers et il a travaillé dans ma tente Jack, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? dit-elle prenant la mouche à son tour.  
- Il n'a pas besoin d'être surveillé ! s'exclama Owen outré.  
- Est-ce que tu l'as évalué ? lui demandais-je.  
- Oui, il ne souffre d'aucun trouble si ce n'est qu'il n'arrive pas à dormir, médicalement et psychologiquement il va bien.  
- Il est de Torchwood 1, dis-je un peu à contrecoeur car il s'était avéré un allié.  
- Conneries. Il était prisonnier à Torchwood 1. C'est une victime d'abord de Torchwood 1, même s'il ne veut pas le reconnaître.  
- Ah bon ?  
Owen en connaissait plus que moi.  
- Jack, tu liras mon dossier si tu veux en savoir plus.  
- Je ne savais pas que j'avais son dossier.  
- Y'en a qui bossent pendant que tu joues au héros et d'ailleurs on pensait que tu mangerais aux frais de la Reine.  
- Nah, je voulais revenir vite. Le colonel cachait mal sa déception en revanche.  
- Je ne l'aime pas, commença Tosh, il est mielleux avec moi et je ne supporte pas ça.  
- Estimes-toi heureuse, c'est une véritable ordure avec ses hommes, relata Owen.  
- Il va falloir vous habituer à l'Unit car nous allons devoir collaborer plus étroitement avec eux.  
- Eh, merde déclara Owen. Ça veut dire un max de paperasse.  
J'acquiesçais, de la paperasse au début mais ensuite ?  
- Il faudra que l'on soit assez malins pour leur donner l'illusion qu'ils savent ce qu'on fait sans qu'ils ne s'en mêlent, réfléchit Tosh à voix haute.  
C'était exactement cela et ce ne serait pas facile.  
- Au fait, dit Owen, le Colonel est venu faire son marché cet après-midi.  
- Comment cela ? dis-je en prenant une nouvelle part de pizza.  
- Il a consulté les dossiers que nous avons préparés et il a sélectionné deux agents de sécurité et une secrétaire. Il leur a proposé de venir travailler pour lui.  
- Pour l'Unit plutôt. La décision finale passera par moi, mais je ne m'y opposerais pas.  
- Je suppose qu'il a dû demander à Ianto aussi, non ? demanda Tosh.  
- Je ne sais pas … répondit Owen perdu dans ses pensées.

Je me réveillais sur le coup de trois heures du matin. Tout était silencieux, même s'il y avait les équipes de nuit qui travaillaient. Allongé dans mon lit de camp, je me mis à penser à Ianto. J'étais un peu contrarié sans trop savoir pourquoi. Un sentiment d'inachevé … je ne lui avais pas parlé depuis qu'il était allé chercher ses affaires. J'avais été un peu brutal et je n'avais pas vraiment su trouver les mots. Peut-être que je culpabilisais un peu. Je me levais, de toute manière le sommeil ne reviendrait pas, une fois que je quittais les bras de Morphée, c'était pour de longues heures. Je mis mon manteau, les nuits étaient fraîches. La nuit sans lune enveloppait le camp et la tour qui nous surplombait semblait nous écraser. Je passais près de la tente de Tosh et je perçus le ronronnement des machines qu'elle n'éteignait jamais. Je partis au triage. Des tas d'objets s'entassaient, attendant d'être examinés.  
- Des insomnies monsieur ?  
- Oui, répondis-je.  
Que dire d'autre ? Non, je suis immortel et je ne dors que trois heures au maximum par nuit. Mes nuits sont presque aussi longues que mes jours. Des insomnies, ça sonnait définitivement mieux.  
- Décidément, il y a du passage ce soir.  
- Ah bon ?  
- Oui, on a vu passer quelques collègues et Jones.  
- Ianto ?  
- Oui, me dit-il en reportant son attention sur l'objet qu'il manipulait.  
- C'est un liquide anti-plastique vivant, vous pouvez le classer comme inoffensif.  
- Ah, merci Capitaine.  
- Où est parti Ianto ?  
- Au fumoir je crois.  
Je ne savais pas qu'il fumait. Cela m'étonna un peu, ça ne cadrait pas avec l'idée que je me faisais du jeune homme.  
- Où est-ce ?  
Le soldat m'indiqua le lieu. Tout le camp n'était pas éclairé et cet endroit était dans le noir, mais le rouge de la cigarette et l'odeur m'indiqua qu'une personne était là.  
- Capitaine ? s'étonna-t-il en me voyant arriver.  
- Des cauchemars ? lui dis-je ne souriant et en m'appuyant contre une baraque.  
- Non … c'est plutôt mon compagnon nocturne qui me manque.  
- C'est-à-dire ?  
- Le vampire. Il n'était pas loin de ma chambre et la nuit … il chantait la nuit … enfin je crois que c'était un chant ... Je râlais mais je crois que cela me manque maintenant.  
- Owen peut te donner un cachet.  
- Je sais, mais ça suffit, j'en ai déjà pris deux les nuits précédentes. Il faut que je m'habitue et ce n'est pas en prenant des somnifères que je vais y arriver.  
- Cela ne fait que deux jours Ianto …  
- Comment ça s'est passé avec Amélia ? demanda-t-il en tirant sur sa cigarette.  
- Bien, tu avais raison, elle a été géniale.  
- Elle a toujours été très dévouée, j'étais certain qu'elle serait parfaite. J'ai commandé des pizzas hier … fit-il hésitant.  
- Je sais, le coupais-je, j'en ai mangé et c'était une très bonne idée. Y compris les bières, je pense que tout le monde a apprécié.  
- C'est Yvonne qui régalait, dit-il en souriant.  
Mes yeux s'étaient habitués au noir et je voyais maintenant les traits de son visage très légèrement éclairés par la lueur incandescente de sa cigarette.  
- Tu devrais avoir honte Ianto, jamais Yvonne n'aurait autorisé cela !  
- C'est clair, dit-il en souriant un peu plus.  
Il était évident que cela lui avait fait plaisir.  
- J'ai rendu les moyens de paiement que j'avais … Est-ce que je pourrais venir travailler demain, j'ai vu la pile de dossier sur les artefacts. Je peux aider, si vous voulez bien …  
Il avait demandé cela avec de la crainte, une véritable peur dans sa voix … je crois qu'il s'accrochait à son travail pour ne pas sombrer. Il était inquiet, il devait avoir peur … mais peur de quoi ? Aucune idée, j'avais différentes pistes mais aucun indice, il n'était pas facile à lire le garçon et j'avoue que c'était intéressant voire intriguant. Peu importe, je préférais cette attitude que son regard fuyant.  
- Oui.  
- Merci monsieur.  
- Ne me remercie pas ! C'est moi qui devrais … comment ça va Ianto ?  
- Bien monsieur … je vais essayer de dormir. A tout à l'heure monsieur.  
Sur ce il partit. Pas très enclin à se livrer … il avait soigneusement évité le peu de questions personnelles que je lui avais posées.

Je savais par quel dossier j'allais commencer, pas le plus facile mais le plus intéressant de cela j'en étais certain.

* * *

_Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire, me laissent un p'tit message, je les affectionne tout particulièrement !  
Comme d'habitude un très court passage du prochain chapitre : _

"Vers sept heures trente, je l'autorisais à entrer dans mon modeste QG. Je vis d'abord passer deux tasses avant de ne le voir lui-même. Enfin, il essayait d'entrer et cela avait l'air compliqué entre les tasses brûlantes, son dossier sous le bras qui glissait et une lourde sacoche qui ne voulait pas passer la bâche qu'il maintenait comme il pouvait … j'eus pitié de lui, enfin surtout peur qu'il ne renverse le précieux nectar, j'attrapais les deux tasses en souriant.  
- ah, merci fit-il en me rendant son sourire.  
J'eus un petit pincement de cœur. On ne voit plus les personnes de la même façon quand on sait ce qu'ils ont vécu."


	8. Un nouvel éclairage

Déclaration : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter. Merci à Russel T Davies et à la BBC de les avoir créés.

Bêta et encouragements : Réa S, merci

**MADE BY TORCHWOOD**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Un nouvel éclairage**

* * *

Après une bonne douche et un petit déjeuner infect, j'attrapais le dossier de Ianto. Il était 4 heures trente, je ne pouvais décemment pas réclamer une tasse de café, j'avais donc un thé pour accompagner ma lecture.

La première partie contenait le dossier administratif de Torchwood 1. Il était entré à l'institut à l'âge de dix-huit ans, ce qui me paraissait très tôt même pour Yvonne qui aimait bien s'entourer de jeunes gens. Mais il avait deux ans d'avance et donc deux années de formation universitaire qu'il avait complétées à l'institut. J'imaginais très bien Yvonne lui expliquer qu'il recevrait une bien meilleure formation ici qu'à l'Université. Il avait gravi les échelons très vite. Les rapports étaient élogieux tant sur la personne que sur son travail. Un dossier parfait qui ne révélait rien. Froid et administratif, à l'image de Torchwood 1, à l'image d'Yvonne. Je consultais les antécédents familiaux. Tiens, il était originaire de Cardiff. Il avait perdu ses parents à treize ans mais il était déjà en institution depuis deux ans, tout comme sa sœur. Je cherchais pourquoi mais je ne trouvais nulle part l'explication. Tosh trouverait à son réveil.

La seconde partie concernait son audition qui avait duré trois heures d'après ce qui était noté et qui avait été effectué pour une partie par un psychologue de l'Unit expert dans la gestion des victimes et d'autre part par Owen. Le rapport d'Owen était tout d'abord factuel, poids, taille, description des contusions. Il avait quelques côtes fêlées, un léger traumatisme crânien mais rien qui ne nécessitait un traitement. Il avait noté toute une série de contusions antérieures qui étaient apparues aux radios. Étant donné qu'il n'était pas un agent de terrain, cela me donna une idée assez précise du pourquoi de son placement en institution. Il avait ensuite noté ses réflexions, l'analyse des discussions qu'ils avaient eues ensemble. Il le considérait comme stable, physiquement et mentalement. Très réservé, ne parlant pas facilement, ne se considérant pas comme une victime. Il était conscient de sa réclusion à Torchwood 1 mais il refusait toute victimisation. Il avait adapté sa vie à cette contrainte extrême et ne voyait que les aspects positifs de sa captivité. Le rapport de l'expert de l'Unit semblait dire à peu près la même chose dans un charabia très élaboré avec des termes techniques dont je devinais simplement la signification. Il avait conclu à une personnalité résiliente compte tenu des antécédents, la probabilité de développer un ESPT* était quasi nulle. Des antécédents médicaux auxquels je n'avais pas accès mais lui oui, néanmoins il me paraissait assez évident qu'il avait été battu dans son enfance. Je fermais le dossier en prenant une grande inspiration, de tous les crimes ceux qui touchaient les enfants me répugnaient au plus haut point.

Vers sept heures trente, je l'autorisais à entrer dans mon modeste QG. Je vis d'abord passer deux tasses avant de ne le voir lui-même. Enfin, il essayait d'entrer et cela avait l'air compliqué entre les tasses brûlantes, son dossier sous le bras qui glissait et une lourde sacoche qui ne voulait pas passer la bâche qu'il maintenait comme il pouvait … j'eus pitié de lui, enfin surtout peur qu'il ne renverse le précieux nectar, j'attrapais les deux tasses en souriant.  
- ah, merci fit-il en me rendant son sourire.  
J'eus un petit pincement de cœur. On ne voit plus les personnes de la même façon quand on sait ce qu'ils ont vécus. On pouvait le croire effacé alors qu'il avait une force de caractère qu'il cachait mais qui se révélait au travers de ses actes. Il suffisait de bien regarder et je comprenais mieux son comportement des derniers jours.  
Il s'était changé, il portait son uniforme torchwoodien, costume, chemise et cravate. Pas des vêtements chers, c'était un costume bon marché mais qui lui allait bien.  
- Joli costume, dis-je en le détaillant ouvertement.  
- Merci … joli manteau, me dit-il en le désignant le porte-manteaux.  
Il n'avait pas sourcillé à ma remarque, plutôt encourageant. Il s'assit avec moi en me tendant les journaux du jour.  
- Vous les avez lus ?  
- Non …  
- Ils prétendent que les fantômes étaient des hallucinations !  
- Cela fait partie de l'opération de nettoyage.  
- Discréditer ce qui s'est passé ? Je me doute … est-ce que c'est aussi vous qui vous en occupez ?  
- Non, c'est le Premier Ministre.  
- Vous savez qu'il y a eu un accident ce matin …  
- Non ! Que s'est-il passé ?  
- Oh, rien de grave, enfin ça aurait pu … au centre de triage, James était seul et il a malencontreusement actionné un creuset Decadron**.  
- Aï … pourquoi était-il seul ?  
- Je crois que son acolyte faisait une pause … il est resté un petit moment en lévitation avant qu'ils ne le trouvent. Comme vous le savez, il y a deux boutons l'un éteint l'appareil, l'autre également mais en tuant son occupant. S'en est suivi une discussion mouvementée pour savoir quel bouton actionner … c'était plutôt drôle vu de l'extérieur.  
- Oui dis-je en riant et en m'imaginant la scène, il s'en est sorti ?  
- J'ai vendu la mèche. James est parti se reposer, il était secoué …  
- Je suis presque étonné que l'on n'ait pas eu plus de problèmes … en même temps, ils ne s'en sont peut-être pas vantés.  
- Possible. Comment vous connaissez le Decadron ?  
- Ah ! Je vais t'expliquer …  
Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui raconter une de mes histoires qu'il écouta religieusement en semblant l'apprécier tout en sirotant son café. Nous discutâmes encore un petit moment avant de nous mettre au travail. Il installa son ordinateur portable et attrapa la pile de dossiers qui avait atteint une hauteur tout à fait remarquable. Pour ma part, je pris les dossiers du personnel de Torchwood dont j'avais retiré le sien. Beaucoup plus petite, déjà classée avec une grille fort pratique sur le dessus. L'ennui me guettait déjà mais dans ces conditions très favorables, je n'avais vraiment aucune excuse. Et puis la Reine avait insisté, c'était devenu ma priorité. Au bout d'une heure trente, je n'avais pas levé le nez de mes dossiers mais je n'en pouvais plus, j'avais envie d'une pause. Discrètement je regardais Ianto dont je n'entendais que les clics de son clavier. La pile s'était divisée en trois, bien droit dans sa chaise il semblait concentré.  
- Besoin d'une pause ? me dit-il sans lever le nez de son écran.

Ben, oui c'était cela. Mais c'était ce moment que choisis le colonel pour faire son entrée sans être annoncé, bien entendu. Pourtant il y avait un garde à l'entrée de ma tente jour et nuit en autres choses pour cela. Mais c'était un soldat de l'Unit … Je lus la surprise sur son visage, il ne s'attendait apparemment pas à trouver Ianto ici.  
- Je vais préparer du café, indiqua Ianto avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette.  
La surprise du colonel ne lui avait pas échappé non plus.  
- Colonel, que puis-je faire pour vous ?  
- Ça avance les dossiers ? dit-il en regardant autour de lui.  
- J'y travaille, vous serez averti quand j'aurais terminé.  
- J'ai proposé à trois anciens agents de travailler pour moi.  
- Pour Unit, vous voulez dire ?  
Il se tourna vers moi avec son sourire carnassier.  
- Bien sûr.  
Il venait à la pêche aux informations, voir où j'en étais, il n'avait rien à me dire.  
- Le reste du personnel alors ?  
- Je n'ai pas terminé de lire les dossiers mais certains pourront travailler au gouvernement, pour d'autres ce sera la maison de repos en attendant que cela aille mieux, aux frais du contribuable.  
- Vous n'étoffez pas votre petite équipe, Capitaine ?  
Petite équipe ? C'était dit avec un ton tellement condescendant … Je suppose qu'il prit mon silence pour une invitation à continuer. Moi je voulais l'obliger à se dévoiler.  
- C'est tellement pratique un agent que l'on n'a pas besoin de former. C'est rare n'est-ce pas ?  
- Venez-en au but, Colonel.  
- Oh, mais je dis cela pour parler … vous avez décidé de toutes les affectations ?  
- Je vous ai dit que je n'avais pas terminé.  
- Je pensais à Ianto. Il nous connaît bien, j'étais très satisfait de notre collaboration. Je pense lui proposer un poste.  
Étais-ce la raison de sa venue ?  
- Vous me validez ma demande alors ? finit-il par demander feignant mal la désinvolture, il y avait un brin d'agressivité dans la voix qui lui avait échappé mais que j'avais perçu. La décision finale m'appartenait et cela devait être une torture pour lui. Le fait qu'il pose la question révélait son intérêt pour le gallois.  
- C'est possible, je ne sais pas encore.  
Là, c'était mon inconscient qui avait parlé pas moi. Je m'étonnais moi-même, c'était sorti tout seul.  
- Eh, bien décidez-vous. Moi je le suis.  
- Vous lui en avez parlé ?  
- Pas besoin, il le sait.  
Ianto rentra à ce moment là avec trois tasses fumantes. Il tendit la première au colonel qui la saisit en le regardant sévèrement.  
- Ah, ce n'est pas trop tôt, je pensais ne jamais en avoir une !  
- Tenez monsieur, me dit-il en me tendant la mienne.  
Il allait repartir quand il fut retenu par le colonel.  
- Tu peux rester, j'ai fini. Je vous laisse travailler.  
Il sortit brutalement comme il était entré et Ianto reprit son siège.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses du Colonel ? lui demandais-je en me penchant en avant.  
- C'est une question piège ?  
- Non ! Je ne l'aime pas … cela restera entre nous.  
- Il est plus malin que ce qu'il n'y paraît, il faut se méfier. Il est très à cheval sur la hiérarchie, les règlements, les papiers administratifs etcaetera, me dit-il sur le ton de la confidence. Et il apprécie que l'on flatte son ego.  
- Bien ma chance … merci Ianto, dis-je l'air dépité.  
Moi aussi j'aimais bien que l'on flatte mon ego … mais cela m'arrivait peu de la part de mon équipe.  
- De rien, dit-il en reprenant son travail et en dissimulant comme il le pouvait un sourire que je vis malgré tout.  
_Ben oui, cela allait être compliqué avec le colonel, _pensais-je.  
Il le devinait, je le savais.

A midi, j'avais terminé de régler les détails concernant les survivants. J'avais apposé ma signature sur chaque dossier et décidé de toutes les affectations, enfin de toutes sauf celle de Ianto. Je ne me décidais pas à le laisser partir avec ce satané colonel fichtrement désagréable. Je transmis les dossiers avec ordre de les évacuer immédiatement. Ianto m'avait regardé sans rien dire, puis il était retourné un peu précipitamment à son ordinateur. Pensait-il que son affectation était parmi celles que je venais de transmettre ? Si près du bon dieu et il n'en profitait pas … étrange. Pourtant j'avais son avenir entre mes mains … mais il devait le croire scellé puisque je lui avais dit non. Le colonel le voulait et bien sûr il le savait. Si ce n'était pas Torchwood Cardiff ce serait l'Unit, en Angleterre ou ailleurs. Il ne connaissait pas mes réticences. Malgré cela, il ne ménageait pas le colonel, il était assez clair pour moi qu'il ne l'aimait pas.

J'avais également rédigé une note qui indiquait le montant des indemnités qui leur seraient versées et suggérait une cérémonie pour remettre une quelconque médaille aux survivants.  
- On va manger ? dis-je en me levant et en m'étirant. Toute une matinée assis, c'était un record, même à Cardiff je ne tenais pas aussi longtemps.  
- J'ai trié la moitié des dossiers concernant les objets aliens. Ceux-là, vous pouvez les signer sans même les ouvrir, ce sont des objets sans importance. Ceux-là sont intéressants et inoffensifs. Quand à cette dernière pile, ce sont les objets dangereux.  
Il posait ses mains à chaque fois sur les piles et j'aimais bien regarder les mains. C'était une espèce de lubie … parfois je pouvais décrire les mains d'une personne mais pas les traits de son visage. Il avait de très belles mains, de longs doigts plus fins que les miens.  
- Et les couleurs ?  
Chaque dossier était surplombé d'une fiche colorée.  
- C'est pour les reconnaître. Et chaque dossier porte une pastille de couleur au cas où … enfin, pour votre classement quand vous arriverez à Cardiff.  
Mon classement … s'il savait. Ces dossiers allaient finir dans les bas fonds du Hub ... je ne comptais pas les classer. Mais il devait s'en douter sinon il n'aurait pas utilisé les pastilles de couleur.  
Il éteignit son ordinateur portable et me suivit vers la tente où nous allions prendre notre repas avec le reste des troupes.  
- Je te rejoins Ianto, je passe voir Tosh et j'arrive, lui dis-je.  
Et accessoirement en apprendre un peu plus sur ton passé, Ianto Jones.

* * *

* ESPT = état de stress post-traumatique  
** creuset Decadron = un creuset decadron est un dispositif de confinement temporaire qui se matérialise autour d'une personne sans méfiance. Il ressemble à un grand cylindre en verre acrylique avec coussin d'air pour la victime. Le dispositif comporte deux interrupteurs sur le front, les deux éteignent l'appareil, mais un seul le fait sans tuer l'occupant.

* * *

_Merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire et que je "vois" dans mes stats ^^_  
_Un extrait du prochain chapitre :_

"- Merci Owen. Capitaine, il y a un détail dont je ne vous ai pas encore parlé chez HC Clements.  
- Je t'écoute fis-je intrigué.  
- Eh, bien … il y a une sorte de chien de garde là-bas. Un … ptérodactyle en fait.  
- C'est une blague ? s'étrangla Owen.  
- Non … mais il est un peu apprivoisé.  
- Comment ça UN PEU ? demanda Owen.  
- Quand les troupes l'ont ramené, c'est moi qui m'en suis occupé. Je peux l'approcher … en faisant très attention bien sûr, il donne des coups de becs terribles.  
- C'est une excellente nouvelle ! fis-je en souriant."


	9. Myfanwy

Déclaration : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter. Merci à Russel T Davies et à la BBC de les avoir créés.

Bêta et encouragements : Réa S, merci

**Made by Torchwood**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : ****Myfanwy**

* * *

- Tosh ? appelais-je en entrant dans sa tente, ne voyant pas la jolie informaticienne.  
- Je suis là ! me répondit-elle en apparaissant derrière son mur d'ordinateurs. Je viens d'avoir un court-circuit, je redémarre tous les ordinateurs. J'ai perdu mes dix dernières minutes de travail … heureusement que je sauvegarde régulièrement. Et toi tu avances dans tes dossiers ? me demande-t-elle en s'extirpant de sa montagne de fils tout en faisant attention de ne rien débrancher par maladresse.  
- Oui, j'ai fini toutes les affectations des survivants et Ianto a bien avancé sur les artefacts. Je pense que l'on pourra programmer une expédition chez HC Clements très vite.  
- Fantastique Jack ! Après j'aurais du travail pour toute une vie et enfin des archives à ma disposition. On gagnera en efficacité.  
- Bien sûr, fis-je sans le croire vraiment. Je voudrais que tu fasses une recherche pour moi.  
- Dis-moi.  
Elle se réinstalla derrière ses écrans, chaussa ses lunettes en attendant que je lui indique ma requête.  
- D'abord, je voudrais le dossier médical de Ianto à Torchwood 1.  
- Les dossiers médicaux nécessitent des accréditations de haut niveau mais j'ai pénétré tout le système. Je vais pouvoir te trouver cela.  
J'attendais espérant me tromper.  
- Tiens le voilà.  
Je lus le dossier, tout comme Tosh, mais rien n'était indiqué. Il n'y avait même aucune référence à ses contusions antérieures.  
- Plutôt léger comme dossier. C'est quoi cette référence, MBT0019 ? me dit-elle en désignant le dossier à l'écran.  
- Aucune idée.  
Elle fit une recherche mais ne trouva aucune correspondance.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches exactement Jack ?  
- Je veux vérifier une hypothèse. Tu peux te connecter aux rapports de la police de Cardiff d'ici ?  
Au vu de son sourire, je compris que oui.  
- Je garde toujours un œil sur Cardiff. Qu'est-ce que je cherche ?  
Je calculais rapidement les dates et lui demandais de chercher un rapport sur violence sur mineur au nom de Jones.  
- Tu crois que …  
- Je ne suis pas sûr.  
Au bout de quelques minutes, nous retînmes notre respiration en trouvant le dossier en question … le rapport de police et la décision de justice sur le placement des enfants Jones, Ianto et Riahnon. Une voisine avait alerté à plusieurs reprises, voyant les enfants délaissés, mal nourris, mal habillés. Elle avait appelé la police le jour où elle avait compris que cela allait plus loin. Un dernier clic nous permis de consulter les photos qui complétaient le dossier, Ianto alors qu'il avait une dizaine d'années ... c'était difficile à regarder, il avait reçu une sacrée raclée. Tosh enleva ses lunettes et me regarda intensément.  
- Comment as-tu deviné ?  
- Owen lui a fait passer des radios.  
- Il est resté en institution ou bien ses parents l'ont récupéré ?  
- Ils sont morts deux ans plus tard dans un accident de voiture.  
Nous restâmes silencieux tous les deux, le temps d'assimiler ce que nous venions de voir, le temps de nous remettre émotionnellement.  
- Tu viens manger avec nous ? proposais-je doucement.  
- Je devrais mais je n'ai plus faim.  
- Je comprends … Tu ne m'as pas appelé hier soir, j'en ai conclu que Suzie s'en était bien sortie ?  
- Oui, ce n'était qu'une très courte ouverture, elle est allée vérifier mais il n'y avait rien.  
- Tant mieux, à tout à l'heure Tosh.

Je repartis en essayant de chasser ces images de mon esprit et rejoignit Ianto qui m'avait gardé une place près de lui. Il m'avait pris un plateau repas et m'attendait pour commencer à manger au milieu d'une troupe qui ne parlait que de l'incident du matin. Le James, devenu fameux, fut accueilli par des applaudissements. Il me jetait des coups d'oeils inquiets mais Ianto m'indiqua à l'oreille qu'il s'était déjà fait passer un sacré savon par Mace. J'applaudis bien fort, j'avais décidément un esprit de contradiction assez développé. Nous nous éclipsâmes au moment des cafés, Ianto alla préparer les nôtres dans la tente médicale comme il en avait pris l'habitude. Je retrouvais Owen qui réglait les derniers détails des transferts.  
- Je vois que tu as avancé dans tes dossiers, me dit-il alors que nous entrions dans le domaine du médecin.  
- Cela t'étonne ?  
- Ah, oui carrément. Vu le temps que tu tiens assis derrière un bureau, je suis vraiment sur le cul !  
- Owen fis-je sur le ton de la réprimande, je suis ton boss.  
Je voyais Ianto nous observer tout en préparant le café.  
- Et alors ?  
- Rien, fis-je d'un ton las en m'asseyant.  
La joie du repas ne m'avait pas fait oublier ce que j'avais appris.  
- En tout cas c'est une bonne surprise, je n'ai plus de patient ni vivant ni mort, plus de psys sur le dos, le bonheur. Quand est-ce que je rentre ?  
Je vis du coin de l'œil, Ianto marquer une pause à cette annonce.  
- Je ne sais pas si Tosh t'en a parlé mais nous avons une expédition à faire chez HC Clements.  
- Tu rigoles, j'espère ? Elle ne me parle que de ça depuis deux jours. Mais vas-y, je n'ai pas vraiment écouté.  
Je fus un peu interloqué du peu d'intérêt pour Tosh mais je ne dis rien.  
- Yvonne conservait toutes les données sur des serveurs autonomes dans les sous-sols de Clements. Il y avait anciennement des laboratoires qu'elle avait, soi-disant, abandonnés. On va y aller sans l'Unit, nous trois et Ianto. Il y a aussi des sauvegardes à récupérer.  
- Et tu crois que le colonel ne va s'apercevoir de rien ?  
- On y ira ce soir, ce sera plus discret. Mais je ne lui dois rien, c'est moi le boss ici.  
- Ok, ok.  
Ianto nous apporta nos tasses, nous prîmes les premières gorgées dans un silence religieux.  
- Alors mec, tu ne m'as pas demandé de cachets hier ? T'as pris tes affaires, tu t'es installé où ?  
- Dans une tente où il restait de la place. J'essaie de m'habituer à dormir sans.  
- Et ça a marché ?  
- Pas encore.  
- Je te laisserais quelques cachets si tu veux, au cas où.  
- Merci Owen. Capitaine, il y a un détail dont je ne vous ai pas encore parlé chez HC Clements.  
- Je t'écoute fis-je intrigué.  
- Eh, bien … il y a une sorte de chien de garde là-bas. Un … ptérodactyle en fait.  
- C'est une blague ? s'étrangla Owen.  
- Non … mais il est un peu apprivoisé.  
- Comment ça UN PEU ? demanda Owen.  
- Quand les troupes l'ont ramené, c'est moi qui m'en suis occupé. Je peux l'approcher … en faisant très attention bien sûr, il donne des coups de becs terribles.  
- C'est une excellente nouvelle ! m'exclamais-je en souriant.  
Ianto ne me rendit pas mon sourire cette fois, il me regardait comme s'il s'était douté de ma réaction. En revanche, Owen ne s'y attendait pas et faillit s'étrangler avec son café, une seconde fois.  
- On devrait normalement le confier à l'Unit mais on va le garder, les informais-je.  
- Mais ça va pas bien … le garder, mais où Jack ?  
- Dans la base bien sûr, moi j'y ai pensé tout de suite, pas toi ?  
- Garder un ptérodactyle ? Euh, laisse-moi réfléchir. Non ! Je n'y ai pas pensé et ce n'est pas normal que tu y penses. Tu veux qu'on se fasse bouffer ou quoi ?  
- Mais non, il suffira de tendre un filet.  
- Mais bien sûr !  
- Ça va être génial … fis-je en imaginant le ptérodactyle voler dans les hauteurs du Hub.  
Oui, vraiment cela allait être parfait, tout à fait dans le style du Hub.  
- T'es pas bien mon vieux … fit Owen en me voyant rêver.  
- Avec un filet en métal, cela ne devrait pas poser de problème, ajouta Ianto en prenant une gorgée de café.  
- Tu trouves ça normal Ianto de garder un ptérodactyle comme animal de compagnie ? tenta Owen.  
- Je l'ai appelée Myfanwy, c'est une femelle je crois.  
- Comment ça se fait que tu t'en sois occupé ? lui demandais-je alors qu'Owen abandonnait visiblement la partie sans comprendre notre intérêt pour le dinosaure.  
- Ils sont arrivés en pleine nuit avec l'animal et je ne dormais pas … alors je les ai aidés et … elle a bien voulu que je la nourrisse, au début avec les autres elle ne voulait pas. Mais Yvonne n'a pas voulu la garder, je lui ai proposé de la mettre là-bas. L'idée lui a plut, alors voilà.  
- Ça va pimenter un peu cette sortie, parfait ! fis-je en me levant.  
- Comme si ça nous manquait, le piment, râla Owen en levant les yeux au ciel.  
Ianto se leva aussi, il ramassa les tasses et les ramena à la machine à café.  
- Tu vas annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Tosh, Ianto ?  
- Oui, monsieur.  
- Tu me retrouves ensuite ? Je préfère un peu de compagnie pour continuer à travailler sur les dossiers …  
- Ah, ouais d'accord j'ai compris. C'est lui qui a fait tout le boulot, c'est ça ? fit Owen en me regardant très sérieusement.  
Ianto sortit en me laissant régler cela avec le médecin.  
- Pour ta gouverne, j'ai épluché tous les dossiers et ça m'a pris la matinée. Mais c'est vrai que Ianto m'avait préparé le travail …  
- Je n'ai pas vu passer son dossier, comment ça se fait ? me demanda Owen d'une voix adoucie.  
- Je … fis-je hésitant.  
- T'es pas décidé c'est ça ?  
- Je lui ai déjà dit non.  
Owen réfléchit quelques instants.  
- Tu m'as sauvé Jack, je pense que j'aurais sombré dans une dépression sans toi, j'étais tellement en colère …  
- Il ne réagit pas comme toi.  
- Possible, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il n'est pas aussi secoué, je crois qu'il cache tout cela très bien.  
- Justement.  
Owen soupira.  
- C'est toi le boss comme tu dis.  
- Sois prêt quand on viendra te chercher.  
Je sortis et rejoignis ma tente.

J'étais allé chercher Owen comme chaque membre de mon équipe, en le choisissant soigneusement. Avec Ianto, c'était différent … quoique, on ne peut pas dire qu'il me faisait du rentre dedans. Il fallait que je me décide, il allait bientôt comprendre que je n'avais pas transmis son affectation et je ne voulais pas lui donner de faux espoirs. Je me donnais encore un peu de temps pour l'observer. Nous allions passer l'après-midi ensemble, ce serait à nouveau l'occasion d'apprendre un peu à le connaître.  
Ma table était couverte de dossiers colorés, je ne savais pas comment j'aurais fait sans l'aide du jeune gallois. Les dossiers pourtant déjà classés, me narguaient, me décourageant déjà de les étudier. C'est sûr que l'aide de Ianto serait précieuse pour démarrer une nouvelle collaboration avec l'Unit … mais est-ce que je ne cédais pas à la facilité ? Est-ce que je ne faisais pas entrer le loup dans la bergerie ? Tellement de secrets, on finit par se méfier de tout et de tout le monde.  
Ianto entra avec un thermos de café et un regard compatissant. Mon envie devait vraiment se lire sur mon visage … il prit place en face de moi et me tendit quelques dossiers aux pastilles roses, les dossiers faciles.  
- Une autre tasse peut être ? dis-je cherchant désespérément une motivation.  
Il me servit généreusement et se mit au travail. Je fis de même avec beaucoup, beaucoup moins d'entrain. Je n'avais qu'une hâte, aller chercher ce ptérodactyle ...

* * *

_Merci à tous ceux qui me laissent un message anonyme ou pas, Amazing-Destiny, mangafana, Savannah, CptJackHarkness, black59, NolyKariad et bien sûr à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire._  
_Le petit extrait du prochain chapitre :_

"- Ça y est Ianto ? fis-je un peu sévèrement.  
Il n'était pas interdit de s'amuser un peu, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Euh, oui je crois … merci. C'est que je n'ai pas trop l'habitude …  
- Oui ça se voit. Allez on y va.  
Et là, je vis le regard noir d'Owen et celui offusqué de Tosh. Ils ne disaient rien mais n'en pensaient pas moins tandis que Ianto rougissait légèrement.  
Je jubilais intérieurement. Eux qui ne se soutenaient jamais prenaient spontanément la défense du plus jeune. Incroyable et génial, cela me confortait dans ma décision. "


	10. Bienvenue à Torchwood 3

Déclaration : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter. Merci à Russel T Davies et à la BBC de les avoir créés.

Bêta et encouragements : Réa S, merci

**MADE BY TORCHWOOD**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 10 : Bienvenue à Torchwood 3**

* * *

L'après-midi passa très lentement, je ne savais pas pour Ianto, mais moi je comptais les dossiers traités pour me motiver. J'avais commencé par les dossiers faciles d'après le classement de mon tout nouvel assistant. J'avais lu les premiers, vérifiant ses critères de classement mais comme tout me paraissait parfait, je me mis à signer les dossiers sans même les ouvrir. Ceci étant fait, je m'attaquais aux dossiers qu'il me fallait lire, en diagonale mais lire quand même, et là ce fut moins drôle, on pouvait dire que mon enfer commença. De plus Ianto continuait son tri, j'avais donc des piles de dossiers qui ne diminuaient pas. Vraiment décourageant.

Je fis de nombreuses pauses et il me fallut tout le thermos de café à moi tout seul pour éviter de tomber en léthargie. D'ailleurs où avait-il trouvé ce thermos ? Et ces fiches colorées et les pastilles ? Tout cela était un mystère pour moi, je n'avais rien vu de tel à notre disposition. Toute cette organisation me dépassait mais je reconnaissais que c'était fort pratique.

Comme prévu, je profitais de ce tête à tête pour lui poser quelques questions sur ses fonctions à Torchwood 1. Je faisais cela par curiosité mais lui devait imaginer que je tentais de tromper mon ennui. J'étais quasi certain qu'il ne se doutait pas que je l'évaluais, que je tentais de prendre une décision. Il répondit à toutes mes questions avec intérêt, il était manifestement très attaché à son travail et enthousiaste. Ses compétences ne faisaient plus aucun doute, je comprenais pourquoi Yvonne lui avait confié de telles responsabilités. En retour, il me posa quelques questions sur notre manière de travailler à Cardiff. Je restais le plus évasif possible mais je crois qu'il comprit que les dossiers et les archives n'étaient pas vraiment le socle de notre travail ... je n'en étais pas spécialement fier, Tosh s'en plaignait tout le temps, mais depuis ce terrible réveillon de l'an 2000 je n'avais tout simplement jamais repris cette partie.  
S'il était inquiet sur la suite de sa carrière, il ne le montra pas. Il ne me posa d'ailleurs aucune question sur son avenir. Il ne le savait pas mais je lui en étais gré, je n'avais pas envie d'être à nouveau dur avec lui.

Au fur et à mesure de nos bavardages, je sentais qu'il se détendait, qu'il se livrait un peu plus. Il finit par me poser quelques questions sur ce qui s'était passé, sur les Daleks qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il y était allé doucement comme s'il craignait ma réaction, ou peut être était-ce la sienne dont il avait peur ? Je lui répondis même si reparler de ces événements ne me réjouissait pas, il avait le droit de tout savoir. Alors qu'il me regardait droit dans les yeux, avec ce regard franc qui le caractérisait, il les baissa pour m'interroger sur les cybermen. Pourquoi essayait-il de cacher sa tristesse ? Cela m'échappait mais je lui dis tout ce que je savais. Il passa les mains sur son visage comme pour chasser sa peine et reprit son travail. Pourquoi travaillait-il avec moi ? Cela aussi restait mystérieux à mes yeux. Après ce qu'il avait vécu il aurait été normal qu'il prenne un peu de temps pour se remettre, comme tous les autres le faisaient. Il n'avait aucune obligation, il travaillait pour Torchwood 1 pas pour moi. J'avais beaucoup de questions, je savais que je n'obtiendrais pas facilement de réponses, mais je devais reconnaître que j'appréciais de plus en plus la compagnie du garçon. Et son travail, bien entendu.

En début de soirée, je lui demandais d'aller chercher Tosh, de mon côté je fis appeler Owen. L'informaticienne arriva avec les plans des sous-sols, Owen avec trois armes et Ianto avec nos oreillettes. J'avais l'impression que c'était mon équipe qui se réunissait ... Owen distribua les armes mais Ianto refusa la sienne.  
- Je n'ai eu que la formation de base et ce n'était pas brillant, je ne voudrais pas blesser quelqu'un.  
- Dans ces conditions, dis-je en riant, je la reprends.  
J'imaginais déjà sa formation au maniement des armes … j'avais une méthode toute personnelle qui fonctionnait très bien et qui avait l'avantage d'allier travail et plaisir …  
- Jack ! m'apostropha Tosh me tirant brutalement de mes forts agréables pensées, tu as écouté ce que j'ai dit ?  
- Et qu'est-ce tu disais ? dis-je en me penchant sur les plans.  
- J'ai rempli le SUV de matériel et averti HC Clements de notre arrivée. Apparemment ils ont vu remonter la troupe qui gardait les lieux quand les cybermen ont débarqués.  
- Ils ont déguerpi ? Tant mieux ce sera plus facile pour nous. Qu'ils se débrouillent, je n'irais pas les chercher.  
- Chez HC Clements, ils se demandaient quand quelqu'un allait appeler, ils entendent des cris étranges.  
- C'est sûrement Myfanwy, elle doit être affamée … expliqua Ianto manifestement ennuyé pour sa protégée.  
- Parfait ça un ptérodactyle affamé ! Ça ira question piment Jack ? fit Owen outrancièrement. Il t'a parlé de sa nouvelle lubie, Tosh ?  
- Ianto m'a expliqué, je trouve que c'est une bonne idée, ajouta-t-elle avec son doux sourire.  
- Trois contre un mon pauvre Owen, fis-je en riant.  
- Vous travaillez tous à Torchwood, ça ne compte pas.  
- Tu ne travailles pas à Torchwood ? demanda Ianto ne comprenant plus rien.  
- Si, mais moi je suis le seul à avoir une vie normale, à sortir, enfin tu vois. Je ne suis pas con-ta-miné.  
Tosh se détourna du médecin et se concentra sur les plans. Je laissais tomber moi aussi, il n'avait pas tort.  
Ianto nous indiqua où se trouvaient les serveurs, les laboratoires abandonnés et mon très cher ptérodactyle. Nous prîmes le SUV, en essayant de rester discrets. Je quittais avec un immense plaisir le quartier branché de Canary Wharf.

wTwTwTwTw

Le directeur de la société de sécurité nous attendait, mécontent mais conscient des événements qui s'étaient déroulés à Canary Warf. Quand je lui expliquais qu'Yvonne n'avait pas les autorisations pour occuper ses sous-sols, qu'il aurait dû la dénoncer et qu'il était responsable, il se calma et collabora. Il nous donna tous les codes d'accès qu'il avait en sa possession.  
Avant de descendre, Ianto nous distribua les oreillettes pour communiquer, mais lui-même n'en avait apparemment jamais porté. Ce modèle très sophistiqué devait être placé entièrement dans l'oreille et je remarquais en même temps que Tosh qu'il hésitait sur la manière de le placer.  
L'informaticienne se décida à l'aider mais Ianto faisait ma taille soit trente centimètres de plus ce qui ne lui rendait pas la tâche aisée même sur la pointe des pieds. Owen remarqua leur manège et tout en râlant prit la place de Tosh et montra à Ianto comment placer correctement son oreillette pour ne pas la perdre.  
Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en les voyants tous les trois. Oui définitivement une équipe, mon équipe, et Ianto y avait déjà trouvé sa place. C'était décidé, je l'engageais.

- Ça y est Ianto ? fis-je un peu sévèrement.  
Il n'était pas interdit de s'amuser un peu, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Euh, oui je crois … merci. C'est que je n'ai pas trop l'habitude …  
- Oui ça se voit. Allez on y va.  
Et là, je vis le regard noir d'Owen et celui offusqué de Tosh. Ils ne disaient rien mais n'en pensaient pas moins tandis que Ianto rougissait légèrement en baissant les yeux.  
Je jubilais intérieurement. Eux qui ne se soutenaient jamais prenaient spontanément la défense du plus jeune. Incroyable et génial, cela me confortait dans ma décision. Finalement, c'était facile et j'étais soulagé, moi qui me décidais vite d'habitude ces hésitations m'avaient grandement agacé.

Nous descendîmes sous terre et effectivement, on pouvait croire les lieux vides mais après un long couloir et une lourde porte, nous avions devant nous un sas transparent des plus récents. Même morte, Yvonne continuait à m'exaspérer. Est-ce que cela aurait une fin ? Elle s'était payé ma tête de nombreuses années et chaque nouvelle découverte me le rappelait douloureusement. La colère montait en moi de manière fulgurante, je crois qu'elle n'était jamais bien loin ... j'alternais entre colère et tristesse à une vitesse incroyable. Devant ce sas sophistiqué, la colère l'emportait haut la main. Tosh travailla à son ouverture avec fébrilité pendant plusieurs minutes. Quand enfin il s'ouvrit, nous pénétrâmes armes en mains, Ianto fermait la marche. Le sas donnait sur une salle circulaire et immédiatement Tosh vit la salle vitrée des serveurs. Elle ne cacha pas sa joie devant ces serveurs dernière génération. Nous n'existions plus, nous la laissâmes découvrir les machines, ce n'était pas tous les jours Noël.

Mais je n'étais pas en reste car j'avais pour ma part repéré une autre vitre d'où l'on pouvait voir le ptérodactyle en liberté volant autour d'une sorte d'immense puits dans une très grande salle.  
- Ne compte pas sur moi Jack, pour t'aider à attraper ce truc, fit Owen alors que nous approchions.  
- Il y a des laboratoires de ce côté, tu n'as qu'à aller voir Mr Courage.  
- Je rêve ! Ce n'est pas une question de courage, vous êtes complètement inconscients, oui. Bonne chance, ce n'est pas la peine de m'appeler si le bestiau vous bouffe un bras.  
Sur ce, il partit.  
- On y va ? dis-je plein d'entrain en sortant une énorme seringue contenant un somnifère puissant pour cette beauté d'un autre âge. Ianto hocha la tête.  
Nous fîmes un premier essai d'approche mais le bestiau, comme Owen l'appelait, piqua du nez manquant effectivement de nous arracher un bras ou pire.  
- Elle est drôlement excitée … beaucoup plus que d'habitude, c'est votre après-rasage, proposa Ianto en reprenant son souffle.  
- Je n'en porte pas !  
- Vous sentez naturellement comme ça ?  
- Phéromones du 51ème siècle, vous n'avez pas idée ! _Et pour cause me dis-je._ Prêt pour un autre essai ?  
- Je le suis si vous l'êtes.  
Nous pénétrâmes à nouveau dans l'antre du dinosaure, en nous séparant cette fois. Le bestiau se calma et se posa en face de nous. Il était magnifique, d'où venait-il ? De si loin dans le temps … bon maintenant, il fallait lui injecter le contenu de la seringue.  
- Je vais faire l'appât Ianto, occupe-le.  
- Non.  
- Quoi ?  
- Elle me connaît, je ferais un bien meilleur appât.  
- Non, bien trop dangereux …_Il va te réduire en miettes,_ _pas maintenant que j'ai décidé de t'engager !_ pensais-je.  
- Non, J'ai une arme secrète. Du chocolat. Noir de préférence.  
Archiviste, organisé et courageux, pas mal.

Tandis que Ianto tentait une approche frontale, je la contournais pour essayer de lui faire l'injection. Tout se passait bien, jusqu'à ce qu'elle décolle et moi avec. Quelle force et quel vol ! L'atterrissage allait être douloureux … mais Ianto fut là pour amortir ma chute. Et après avoir évité de justesse le ptérodactyle qui succombait à l'injection, je me retrouvais dans une position à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas, pas si vite en tout cas …  
Ianto était allongé sur moi, si proche que je pouvais sentir son souffle rapide sur ma bouche, si proche que je pouvais apprécier son odeur, si proche que je ne pouvais qu'admirer ses yeux dont je vis les iris s'ouvrir, si proche que la tentation de d'embrasser ses lèvres charnues était très forte. Il ne bougea pas tout de suite, ses yeux aimantés aux miens, je sus alors qu'il partageait ce pur moment de plaisir et de désir avec moi. Son corps comme le mien réagissaient agréablement à ce contact, révélant sans erreur possible son attirance … jusqu'à ce qu'il se lève brusquement et s'éloigne en murmurant je ne sais quelle excuse.  
- Eh ! Ianto resta là.  
C'était un ordre et il le comprit, il s'arrêta net sans pour autant se retourner. Je m'approchais les mains dans les poches.  
- Je te propose une place dans mon équipe.  
- Je ne veux pas d'une promotion canapé ! dit-t-il avec force en se tournant vers moi.  
Il avait du mal à respirer.  
- Ça ne va pas ?  
- Ce sont mes côtes, je crois qu'elles n'ont pas apprécié votre poids, murmura-t-il en essayant d'ouvrir doucement sa cage thoracique pour faire entrer l'air.  
- Ianto, tu n'y es pas du tout. Je choisis avec soin les personnes que j'engage et cela fait un moment que je t'observe. Je t'offre une place, c'est à prendre ou à laisser.  
Il plongea son regard dans le mien toujours troublé, je crois par ce qu'il avait ressenti. Le corps n'obéit pas toujours à l'esprit, j'avais le sentiment qu'il était le premier étonné de sa réaction. Et moi cela m'amusait grandement, j'allais de surprise en surprise avec cet archiviste. Il me regardait avec toujours autant de respect mais il y avait de la curiosité maintenant. Mon charme, mes phéromones … tout le monde y était plus ou moins sensible. Il n'y avait guère qu'Owen que je laissais de marbre.  
- Je veux travailler pour vous … oui, c'est d'accord, dit-il très doucement en baissant les yeux.  
- Parfait ! fis-je en lui donnant un coup dans l'épaule sans réfléchir, je l'attrapais juste à temps alors qu'il s'effondrait inconscient.  
- Owen ! Tu peux venir ? Ianto s'est évanoui.  
Je l'allongeais à côté de Myfanwy en attentant le médecin.  
- Mais qu'est-ce que lui a fait ce monstre ? hurla Owen en s'approchant de nous.  
- Ce n'est pas le ptérodactyle. Je lui suis tombé dessus.  
- Ce n'est pas vrai … c'est mon patient Jack ! Je t'interdis de lui tomber dessus, ok ?  
- Comme si je l'avais fait exprès ! Elle m'a baladé en hauteur, c'était marrant et Ianto a amorti ma chute …  
- Eh mec, fit Owen en lui donnant de petites claques et en prenant son pouls.  
- Au fait, je l'ai engagé.  
Owen leva ses yeux vers moi et me sourit, satisfait.  
- Dieu merci, on va avoir du bon café toute l'année … ça c'est une grande nouvelle. Eh ! fit Owen alors que Ianto revenait à lui, bienvenue à Torchwood 3.

* * *

_Merci pour tous les encouragements ! _  
_Je suis en vacances et donc beaucoup moins derrière un ordinateur ... désolé si je vous réponds avec du retard._

_Un extrait du prochain chapitre :_

"Nous réussîmes à soulever la bête et à la placer dans le coffre du SUV.  
- Monsieur, est-ce que je pourrais vous accompagner ?  
Je ne m'y attendais pas vraiment.  
- Eh bien … oui, pourquoi pas, qu'en dis-tu Owen ?  
- Il peut, je ne pense pas que tu aies encore de malaise … si bien sûr tu te ménages. Pas sûr que tu y arrives … dit-il en réfléchissant, plus pour lui lui-même que pour nous. Tu prends tes calmants pour la douleur.  
- Bien docteur, répondit Ianto en souriant.  
Il s'installa à côté de moi et nous partîmes pour Cardiff. "


	11. Des dons de recruteur

Déclaration : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter. Merci à Russel T Davies et à la BBC de les avoir créés.

Bêta et encouragements : Réa S, merci

**MADE BY TORCHWOOD**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Des dons de recruteur**

* * *

Je regardais le dinosaure que nous allions ramener au Hub, je n'aurais probablement pas beaucoup d'autres occasions de le voir de près. Vraiment fascinant. Pendant ce temps, Owen s'occupait de Ianto qui reprenait quelques couleurs sous les mains expertes du médecin.  
- Ça mange du poisson ? demandais-je.  
- Oui, répondit Ianto, je m'occuperais des commandes si vous voulez.  
- Ouais, il vaut mieux, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir un dinosaure affamé au-dessus de moi quand je travaille. Bon, Ianto, je vais te faire un bandage pour tes côtes ça ne sert à rien si ce n'est à maintenir tes muscles, ce sera moins douloureux. Il est encore faible Jack, il a passé deux jours sans manger et son traumatisme crânien est encore récent, ça serait une bonne idée de ne rien tenter pendant quelques jours.  
Pourquoi s'adresse-t-il à moi ?  
- Je n'ai pas prévu de lui tomber dessus tous les jours Owen !  
- C'est pour tes prochaines idées Harkness, je te connais, fit-il en me jetant une œillade d'un air convenu.

Il était encore en colère ou en tout cas il faisait toujours semblant histoire de pouvoir râler. J'allais partir chercher un sac qui nous aiderais à transporter le dinosaure quand il lui demanda de se dévêtir pour faire son bandage. Je pouvais bien attendre deux minutes en continuant d'observer la bête, l'air de rien. Après tout, je ne savais pas quand j'aurais une autre occasion de le voir torse nu et j'étais curieux. Il se déshabilla en prenant son temps, comme dans toute chose. Owen l'aida à retirer sa chemise qui lui résistait. Il semblait avoir bien plus mal qu'avant et quand Owen lui demanda de lever les bras, il devint à nouveau livide.  
- Owen, fis-je alors que le médecin se concentrait sur son bandage, il est blanc.  
- Il est gallois !  
- Plus que d'habitude.  
- Ça va monsieur, c'est juste que c'est douloureux répondit-il en serrant les dents.  
Owen se pressa constatant comme moi qu'il ne se sentait pas bien, la douleur devait être intense.  
- Tu peux te rhabiller Ianto. Qu'est-ce qu'on en fait ? dit-il sa besogne terminée en désignant la ptérodactyle endormie.  
J'avais eu mon spectacle, qui ne m'avait pas déçu, il fallait maintenant revenir aux choses sérieuses.  
- Tu m'aides à la ramener au SUV et je fais un aller-retour à Cardiff. Vous restez ici avec Tosh, j'imagine qu'elle ne voudra pas quitter ses serveurs si vite.  
Je lançais les clés du SUV à Ianto qui s'était relevé et boutonnait sa chemise.  
- Tu vas nous ouvrir le coffre ?

Ianto nous attendait assis sur le trottoir quand nous arrivâmes avec la bête qui pesait terriblement lourd. Il nous fallait encore la soulever pour la mettre dans le coffre. Nous fîmes une pause avant la manœuvre histoire de reprendre notre souffle.  
- Tu ne peux pas soulever de poids Ianto, fit Owen qui malgré le manque de souffle avait réussi à prendre un ton autoritaire alors que Ianto se levait.  
Apparemment aider le démangeait.  
- Tu es prêt Owen ? dis-je au frêle médecin qui avait tout donné sur le chemin du retour, je le devinais à la couleur de son teint qui avait viré au rouge cramoisi.  
Ianto était plus grand et plus costaud, à trois cela aurait été vraiment plus facile.  
- J'te jure qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas faire … allez on en finit.  
Nous réussîmes à soulever la bête et à la placer dans le coffre du SUV.  
- Monsieur, est-ce que je pourrais vous accompagner ?  
Je ne m'y attendais pas vraiment.  
- Eh bien … oui, pourquoi pas, qu'en dis-tu Owen ?  
- Il peut, je ne pense pas que tu aies encore de malaise … si bien sûr tu te ménages. Pas sûr que tu y arrives … dit-il en réfléchissant, plus pour lui lui-même que pour nous. Tu prends tes calmants pour la douleur.  
- Bien docteur, répondit Ianto en souriant.  
Il s'installa à côté de moi et nous partîmes immédiatement pour Cardiff.

Le trajet se fit dans le silence, Ianto regardait par la fenêtre les paysages défiler. J'allais le faire entrer par le parking souterrain et cela me contrariait un peu, j'aimais faire découvrir le Hub par le haut. En utilisant le filtre de perception et l'entrée devant l'immense sculpture, la découverte du Hub était encore plus impressionnante. Toujours le souci de soigner mes entrées … une de mes lubies, assumée.  
- Cela fait longtemps que tu n'es pas retourné à Cardiff ? dis-je pour lancer une conversation.  
- Oui … ça fait longtemps.  
- Combien ?  
Il hésita avant de répondre.  
- Une décade.  
- Non ? Je pense que tu vas trouver la ville changée.  
Il hocha la tête et retourna à sa contemplation, le front posé contre la vitre. On ne pouvait pas dire que c'était un grand bavard, cela compenserait ma gouaille qui elle avait besoin d'un certain espace. Il finit par s'endormir et la radio fut ma seule compagnie jusqu'aux garages du Hub. Suzie nous attendait, je l'avais appelée sur le trajet.  
- Ianto Jones, je te présente Suzie Costello, chef en second.  
- Bonjour Madame, dit-il d'une voix encore endormie en lui serrant la main tendue.  
Elle le regardait avec une curiosité toute détachée. Si, c'était possible, mais je n'avais vu ça que chez elle, rien ne semblait jamais vraiment la toucher.  
- Tu t'es fait plaisir sur ce coup-là, me confia-t-elle alors que je contournais le véhicule pour ouvrir le coffre.  
Pourquoi tout le monde pensait que je l'avais engagé pour sa gueule d'ange ? Je l'avais d'abord engagé pour ses qualités professionnelles … le reste était un bonus, certes bien agréable mais jamais je ne l'aurais embauché pour cette unique raison. J'avais un peu plus la tête sur les épaules tout de même ! Cette réaction m'étonnait un peu … me décevait peut-être ? L'image de Dom Juan que je m'étais forgé en collectionnant les conquêtes d'un soir me revenait tel un boomerang … mais cela ne devait pas entamer la confiance de mon équipe dans mon jugement. Je devais avoir leur loyauté et obéissance la plus absolue … Ne rentrais pas qui voulait à Torchwood, je recevais des lettres de candidature de l'Unit toutes les semaines. Et si j'avais finalement accepté celle de Ianto, c'était que Torchwood avait besoin de lui. Le pire ou le plus drôle était que le garçon était effectivement tout à fait à mon goût. L'avoir tous les jours sous nez … la tentation serait grande et la chasse inévitable. Pour ce jeu être deux était beaucoup plus stimulant mais ce que nous avions mutuellement senti me semblait un début très prometteur.

Suzie avait apporté un chariot qui nous fut très utile car simplement y placer le dinosaure fut compliqué.  
- Suzie tu le mets dans une cellule ? Je vais faire visiter le Hub à Ianto. _Mon petit plaisir_, pensais-je.  
- Bien sûr Jack, répondit-elle sans se déparer de son sourire en coin qui m'agaça.  
- Ianto sera notre archiviste, nous récupérons toutes les archives de Torchwood 1, toutes leurs données et tous les artefacts.  
Elle se figea prenant conscience de l'ampleur de la tâche, comprenant mon recrutement. _Enfin_, me dis-je.  
- Ah, oui … waouh ! Heureusement que tu seras là Ianto, les archives … ne sont pas vraiment notre point fort, conclue-t-elle alors que je lui faisais les gros yeux ce qui la fit sourire de plus belle.  
Je craignais franchement la réaction de Ianto face à ma salle des archives. A part moi, personne ne s'en était approché … Petit à petit je me disais qu'avec la montagne d'objets que nous allions récupérer, un archiviste ne serait vraiment pas de trop. Les mots du colonel me revinrent en mémoire sur la difficulté de recruter puis de former une personne. Ianto arrivait plus que prêt à travailler, une aubaine. Je n'avais pas envie qu'il me lâche maintenant.  
- On y va monsieur ? me dit-il me tirant de mes pensées.  
Je n'étais peut être pas obligé de lui faire visiter tout de suite nos archives ... d'abord le contrat de travail, après la salle des archives.  
- J'aimerais voir vos archives mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai compris que c'était à l'abandon.  
_Carrément ! Lisait-il dans mes pensées ? Je commençais sérieusement à me le demander._  
- Bon on y va, dis-je un peu brusquement en entendant Suzie pouffer de rire.  
Je l'amenais dans la salle principale. Je me postais contre un poteau, les bras croisés et je le laissais se promener. Les superlatifs ne manquèrent pas, il disait adorer la base.  
- Ta base Ianto, lui fis-je remarquer un sourire aux lèvres devant son émerveillement.  
- Oui … je ne me suis pas encore habitué …c'est si différent des locaux immaculés de Londres … définitivement mieux, conclu-t-il les yeux brillants, visiblement fasciné.  
Je continuais la visite, la baie médicale, la cuisine, mon bureau, la salle de réunion, la morgue … Il semblait charmé, j'étais obligé de l'entraîner de pièce en pièce. Je n'étais pas peu fier, en même temps c'était bien normal. Nombreux étaient ceux qui voulaient savoir à quoi ma base secrète ressemblait et ils ne seraient pas déçus. Je terminais par les cellules où Suzie avait installé le ptérodactyle. Ianto resta un long moment devant un weevil que nous gardions pour les expérimentations d'Owen. Sa joie semblait s'être envolée instantanément. Je le rassurais en lui expliquant comment nous le traitions, je n'avais pas envie de lui laisser supposer ne serait-ce qu'un instant que je faisais comme Yvonne. Mais son regard pendant que je m'expliquais … à nouveau ce regard qui me scrutait que je n'arrivais pas à déchiffrer. Il me laissait une drôle d'impression, comme s'il voyait à travers moi me tirant malgré moi des frissons … étrange impression.

Suzie l'observa elle aussi avant de remonter et de nous laisser continuer notre visite. Je terminais à contre-cœur par la salle des archives. Grande et poussiéreuse, remplie de dossiers sortis de leurs casiers et jamais remis en place … Les dossiers remontaient loin, j'y avais consciencieusement ajouté les miens sans jamais prendre le temps de les classer. Il s'attarda sur un meuble de l'époque d'Alice et Emily, un meuble d'antiquaire qu'il trouva à son goût.  
- Merci pour la visite et … merci de m'avoir engagé, j'en serais digne déclara-t-il avec une voix mal assurée qui trahissait son émoi.  
J'allais lui rétorquer qu'il n'avait pas besoin de me remercier, touché par son émotion que je ne comprenais pas bien quand la sirène se mit en marche nous indiquant une activité de la faille. Je remontais en courant, talonné par Ianto.  
- Qu'est-ce que ça donne Suzie ?  
- Une ouverture, pas loin mais le pic est important, je suis contente que tu sois là !  
- Oui, moi aussi. On va aller voir, Ianto tu restes là et surtout tu ne touches à rien, c'est clair ?  
- Oui monsieur.  
Suzie me regardait m'interrogeant du regard.  
- On y va.  
Nous regagnâmes le garage.  
- Est-ce que c'est prudent de le laisser seul dans le Hub ?  
- Ce n'est pas un novice, c'était un agent de Torchwwod 1.  
- Justement, je croyais que c'était l'ennemi ? Je comprends pourquoi tu l'as engagé mais est-ce qu'on peut lui faire confiance ? Si vite ?  
Je m'arrêtais et Suzie qui me suivait de près faillit me rentrer dedans.  
- Il était prisonnier à Torchwood 1, on ne peut pas dire qu'il était comme eux et oui, je lui fais confiance.  
- Je comprends mieux sa réaction devant nos cellules ... Bon, ça me va Jack. Je me fie à ton jugement.  
Il nous fallu quelques heures pour venir à bout d'une bande de weevils particulièrement enragés. Ils pullulaient dangereusement en ce moment. Qu'est-ce qui les attirait ici ? Chaque époque avait ses espèces préférées mais pourquoi, je n'en avais aucune idée. Il faudrait que je soumette le problème à Tosh et Owen.

Quand nous revînmes, j'appelais Ianto que nous avions abandonné plusieurs heures.  
- Il a pris les jambes à son cou, oui ! fit Suzie en riant alors que nous n'obtenions aucune réponse.  
Mais moi je ne riais pas.  
- Montre-moi les caméras de surveillance, tout de suite !  
Suzie s'exécuta nullement impressionnée par mon ton autoritaire mais elle n'eut pas même pas le temps d'accéder au fichier que nous entendions les pas de Ianto qui remontait du garage.  
- Je ne connais que ce passage, expliqua-t-il en voyant nos mines, il s'était arrêté net alors que nous le dévisagions. Vous ne m'avez pas expliqué comment entrer et sortir …  
Mon expression se détendit et il reprit son chemin vers le canapé.  
- J'ai acheté des viennoiseries pour le petit déjeuner et je pense que le café a finit de couler. Installez-vous, je vous l'amène. Oh, j'ai aussi acheté du poisson. Monsieur, si on a le temps j'irais m'occuper de Myfanwy.  
J'hochais la tête tandis qu'il partait vers la cuisine.  
Suzie me regarda en écarquillant les yeux.  
- Vraiment Jack, je suis très impressionnée par tes dons de recruteur, déclara-t-elle visiblement ravie de ce petit déjeuner tout à fait inespéré. Je suis crevée …  
- Attends, tu n'as pas encore goûté son café.  
Je pris place à côté d'elle en fouillant dans le sac que Ianto avait apporté, le bonheur après une telle nuit.

Oui j'étais doué.

* * *

_Merci pour tous les messages encourageants et qui font très plaisir ... Amazing-Destiny, savannah12, mangafana, CptJackHarkness, aviva94, black59, NolyKariad  
et tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous plaît. A bientôt pour la suite._

_L'extrait du prochain chapitre :_

"- Hey, regarde ça.  
Elle agrandit les images de la caméra de surveillance des cellules et je vis Ianto à côté du ptérodactyle. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et je lâchais un « putain » bien senti en me précipitant vers les cellules.  
- Attends Jack ! me cria Suzie. Regarde.  
Je revins sur mes pas et reportais mon attention sur l'écran et ce que je vis me cloua sur place. Ianto était entré dans la cellule et nourrissait le ptérodactyle qui, tout en mangeant, se laissait caresser. Ça alors, c'était bizarre … passé l'étonnement, je trouvais que les coups de bec de l'animal pour attraper le poisson étaient vifs, c'était vraiment dangereux. Je repartis vers les cellules."


	12. London, again

Déclaration : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter. Merci à Russel T Davies et à la BBC de les avoir créés.

Bêta et encouragements : Réa S, merci

**MADE BY TORCHWOOD**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : London, again ...**

* * *

Suzie apprécia autant que moi ce petit déjeuner concocté par Ianto avec un timing impeccable. Elle ne tarit pas d'éloges sur son café comme je m'y attendais. Je me demandais tout à coup …  
- Tu as fait fonctionner le percolateur ? dis-je en me redressant un peu.  
En grand amateur de café, j'avais fait l'acquisition d'un modèle sophistiqué fonctionnant avec du café en grains qui devait donner le meilleur café possible. C'était ce qu'avait prétendu le vendeur mais il ne m'avait jamais obéi l'animal … et je n'avais jamais eu assez de patience pour en venir à bout.  
- Oui, très belle machine monsieur. J'ai acheté ce qu'il fallait et de nouvelles tasses … je vais m'occuper du ptérodactyle, j'imagine que vous êtes pressé de repartir ?  
En fait, en cet instant j'avais plutôt envie de ne plus bouger voire de dormir et je crois que Suzie était dans le même état que moi.  
- Oui, bien sûr, Ianto vas-y … mais sois prudent, ok ?  
Je pensais au médecin, Owen pouvait être pénible quand il s'y mettait et si Ianto se blessait avec le dinosaure, j'étais certain qu'il m'en tiendrait pour responsable.  
Ianto partit et je restais avachi sur le canapé, chez moi. Repartir allait être difficile ... Suzie se leva avant moi, je la rejoignis en me faisant violence au bout de quelques minutes.  
- Le prédicteur n'indique rien pour les prochaines heures, je vais rentrer chez moi.  
- Oui, vas-y Suzie, je fermerais le Hub si tu veux.  
- Hey, regarde ça.  
Elle agrandit les images de la caméra de surveillance des cellules et je vis Ianto à côté du ptérodactyle. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et je lâchais un « putain » bien senti en me précipitant vers les cellules.  
- Attends Jack ! me cria Suzie. Regarde.  
Je revins sur mes pas et reportais mon attention sur l'écran et ce que je vis me cloua sur place. Ianto toujours dans la cellule nourrissait le ptérodactyle qui, tout en mangeant, se laissait caresser. Ça alors, c'était bizarre … passé l'étonnement, je trouvais que les coups de bec de l'animal pour attraper le poisson étaient vifs, c'était vraiment dangereux. Je repartis vers les cellules.  
- Ianto, dis-je en arrivant devant eux doucement pour n'effrayer personne, il me semble que je t'avais demandé d'être prudent.  
- Oui, désolé monsieur …  
Il recula lentement en lui laissant le poisson et sortit de la cellule. Le volatile émit quelques cris puis retourna à son festin.  
- Elle sera bien ici, me dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Être attaché à un ptérodactyle vorace, étais-ce bien raisonnable ? J'allais lui donner mon point de vue mais j'étais fatigué et la route était longue jusqu'à Londres. Il voulait faire ami-ami avec un dinosaure ? Tant qu'il ne servait pas de repas, ça m'allait. Owen décréterait probablement que ce n'était pas normal et il aurait raison. Mais bon, c'était Torchwood, comment prévoir la réaction de certaines personnes à des rencontres qui ne devraient jamais avoir lieu ? Cela donnait Ianto Jones attaché à un dinosaure. Et puis pour une fois, il semblait content, je n'avais pas le courage ni l'envie de gâcher cela, c'était plutôt agréable à voir … enfin, encore plus que d'habitude.  
- Allez Ianto, Suzie est rentrée se reposer. On ferme le Hub et on y retourne.  
Il soupira et je partageais sa démotivation. Revenir à Cardiff était bien agréable et repartir dans ma tente remplie de dossiers au pied de la tour ne m'enchantait pas, mais alors pas du tout.  
- Monsieur, est-ce que je pourrais annoncer moi-même au colonel mon affectation ici ?  
Le colonel, je l'avais presque oublié.  
- Si tu veux, moins je le vois mieux je me porte.  
Ianto m'observa pendant que j'effectuais la procédure de fermeture et nous repartîmes vers le SUV.  
- Vous voulez que je conduise monsieur ? Vous n'avez pas dormi depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures.  
- Je dors très peu et sache qu'il n'y a que moi qui conduis le SUV.  
- C'est noté monsieur.  
Il me suivait dans le couloir mal éclairé qui menait au garage, je me retournais pour le regarder en souriant. Un sourire bienveillant pour adoucir mes paroles. Il paraissait très sérieux et me rendit un sourire un peu étonné par mon attitude. Le retour ressembla à s'y méprendre à l'aller, Ianto s'endormit vite me laissant seul avec mes pensées qui s'envolèrent vers les étoiles et un certain Docteur.

Owen nous accueillit à notre arrivée, j'espérais qu'il n'y avait rien de grave.  
- Vous en avez mis du temps !  
- Une ouverture de la faille, j'ai aidé Suzie.  
- C'est que Tosh n'en a que pour ses serveurs, elle n'a pas dormi une seule minute et moi non plus ... Surtout qu'elle a un problème et elle me casse les oreilles depuis au moins trois heures. Ianto, tu es attendu ! Et au pas de course s'il te plaît.  
- Mais je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir la solution …  
- Alors, là, si tu savais comme je m'en fous ! Moi je ne l'ai pas, ça c'est certain, et j'ai quand même écouté. Chacun son tour, mec. Tu fais partie de l'équipe maintenant, pas de veine !  
- Ça ne me dérange pas d'écouter Tosh mais elle est si brillante, cela m'étonnerait que je puisse l'aider.  
- N'essaie pas de te défiler ! Je vais dormir.  
- Merci Owen pour cet accueil, fis-je en baillant, moi aussi je vais dormir.  
- Monsieur, est-ce que je peux aller voir le colonel Mace avant Tosh ?  
- Oui, oui, vas-y. Allez, bonne nuit !  
Pas besoin de beaucoup dormir certes mais là j'étais vraiment au bout du rouleau. Je saluais mon garde à l'entrée de ma tente, quel boulot inintéressant quand même. Je me déshabillais et je n'eus pas à chercher le sommeil, il vint me happer aussitôt mes paupières closes.

Une bonne odeur de café me réveilla en douceur. Une tasse était posée sur la table mais il n'y avait personne dans les parages. Je réalisais que le nombre de dossiers avait encore augmenté en mon absence, pourquoi étais-je revenu ? _Pour parachever le boulot et clore définitivement l'affaire _me dis-je en cherchant à me remotiver. Je m'habillais en réalisant que Ianto était probablement entré avec le café et que je ne l'avais même pas entendu, je devais être bien fatigué. Où était-il ? Il me fallait son aide, je ne m'attaquerais pas cette montagne de dossiers tout seul. J'avais mon café, certes, mais ce n'était pas assez. Il devait être avec Tosh, elle allait me le rendre, j'en avais plus besoin qu'elle.

Effectivement il était assis avec elle en pleine discussion, chacun un mug en main, je m'approchais.  
- Ah Jack, me dit Tosh en souriant.  
Elle avait une mine épouvantable.  
- Ianto était en train de m'expliquer les subtilités de l'entrepôt de données.  
- C'est quoi ce sourire Ianto ?  
Ce n'était pas vraiment habituel. D'habitude on pouvait croire que toutes les peines du monde pesaient sur ses épaules.  
- Rien … vous dormiez bien tout à l'heure.  
- Et ? …  
- Rien monsieur.  
Il avait toujours ce petit air qui en disait long, quoi je ronflais ? Je bavais ? Ou peut être pire …  
- Bon au boulot Ianto, il y a une montagne de dossiers dans mon bureau qui attendent qu'on les étudie, dis-je sur le ton de la réprimande même si je n'avais rien à lui reprocher.  
- J'y vais monsieur, dit-il en partant précipitamment.  
Tosh me regardait sévèrement.  
- Quoi ? J'ai encore de l'autorité sur lui j'en profite … tu trouves que j'abuse ?  
- Oui, parce que nous étions en pleine discussion au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué.  
- Tu as besoin de lui ? Lui était certain que non.  
- Il connaît parfaitement les systèmes, il me fait gagner un temps précieux. Il n'est pas mauvais, Jack ... il est même bon, oui j'ai besoin de lui. Et puis il n'y a pas qu'Owen qui ait envie de rentrer. Je suis la seule femme ici …  
- C'est vrai, quel macho ce Mace quand même …  
- Dès que je sors de cette tente, je sens les regards sur moi, je me fais siffler Jack !  
- Et alors ? Ignore-les.  
- C'est ce que je fais, la plupart du temps … j'en ai calmé un et depuis, c'est pire.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? dis-je en riant.  
- Une bonne claque après une main aux fesses … c'est l'Unit Jack, je n'ai pas spécialement envie de me faire remarquer. Mais là, je n'en peux plus.  
- Ok, ok, j'ai compris … je te le renvoie en fin d'après-midi, ça va ?  
J'étais le boss quand même, il fallait vraiment que j'avance … je voyais déjà le colonel arriver avec ses rangers pour me botter les fesses avec mes dossiers pas signés … drôle à imaginer mais probablement pas à vivre.  
- Puisque je ne peux pas avoir mieux, marmonna-t-elle en chaussant ses lunettes, l'air mécontente.  
Elle reporta son attention sur l'écran où défilaient des données.  
- Repose-toi Tosh, dis-je ne posant ma main sur son épaule, dès que tu as toutes tes réponses tu t'en vas.  
- Tu as raison … pardon, je suis crevée et sur les nerfs.  
- Pas grave, on a bientôt fini cette mission et on va rentrer chez nous.  
Elle acquiesça, je vis ses épaules s'affaisser et enfin elle quitta ses ordinateurs pour son lit de camp qu'elle avait plutôt délaissé ces derniers jours.

L'après-midi passa vite, nous travaillâmes en continu sur les dossiers, Ianto avait arrêté l'analyse des dossiers concernant les artefacts pour lire avec moi les dossiers les plus urgents. Il y avait un dossier en particulier qui accapara notre attention plusieurs heures. La Reine m'avait adressé un projet de budget pour Torchwood 3. Elle ne semblait pas se rendre compte de la situation ici et de tout ce que nous avions à faire ... j'aurais bien examiné ce dossier à Cardiff, à tête reposée mais je ne pouvais pas la faire attendre et il me fallait être très vigilant, ce budget revu à la baisse allait conditionner toute une année de travail. Il y avait du boulot et des justifications à élaborer. Ianto s'absenta pour me ramener un sandwich et à nouveau un thermos de café. Il avait compris à quoi je carburais et il me fallait bien cela, en plus de son aide et peut être aussi ... de sa présence. Je n'étais pas insensible au charme qui se dégageait de lui, son attitude était stricte mais ses yeux révélaient tout autre chose. Malgré ma forte emprise sur lui, à force de me côtoyer il commençait à être plus détendu en ma présence. Je découvrais un esprit critique et un sens de l'humour que je n'avais pas soupçonné. A nouveau son calme et son attitude posée, un peu mélancolique me furent d'un grand secours ... oui, j'appréciais définitivement sa présence constante et réconfortante.

Il me quitta en fin d'après-midi pour aller rejoindre Tosh. Peu de temps après, Owen passa me voir. Il avait terminé son travail, rangé ses affaires et venait quémander son billet de retour pour Cardiff. Je lui autorisais bien sûr soulagé que Suzie ne soit plus seule pour tout gérer. Je me mis à réfléchir à la suite des opérations ici ... Tosh avait récupéré ses données et Ianto lui expliquait probablement comment tout réinstaller à Cardiff. Elle aussi allait partir.  
Je décidais de garder Ianto avec moi, il ne pouvait pas rejoindre l'équipe en mon absence. Si nécessaire je ferais quelques allers-retours jusqu'à Cardiff. Il y avait encore de nombreux jours de travail et je ne voulais pas laisser le colonel superviser seul la fin des opérations ... cela le ferait probablement enrager, ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire et on ne sait jamais ... le Docteur pouvait repasser, je ne comptais pas le louper cette fois.

_A suivre …_

_

* * *

_

_Un grand merci à tous ceux qui me suivent, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre ne vous a pas déçus. Des idées de ce que __Jack _peut faire en dormant ? ^^  
_Un extrait du prochain chapitre, pas difficile de devenir de qui Jack parle ..._

"La mutuelle confiance et l'entente que nous avions dans le travail compensaient les à-côtés de cette mission. Il avait un charme désuet et une mélancolie habillée en costume qui parlait à mon cœur … Ah ces costumes … je commençais à m'imaginer lui retirer cette cravate et à lui trouver d'autres usages bien plus intéressants … biens plus excitants. Et le soir venu, le reste du costume y passait … l'immense tristesse que je ressentais en arrivant était toujours là mais Ianto Jones et ses costumes offraient une alternative que j'envisageais de plus en plus sérieusement. Malgré mes déshabillages nocturnes, il réapparaissait tous les matins, tiré à quatre épingles ..."

_A très vite pour la suite !_


	13. Back Home

Déclaration : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter. Merci à Russel T Davies et à la BBC de les avoir créés.

Bêta et encouragements : Réa S, merci

**MADE BY TORCHWOOD**

* * *

**Chapitre 13 ****: Back Home**

* * *

Après Owen ce fut Tosh qui rembarqua tous ses ordinateurs, les artefacts de stockages des données de Torchwood 1 et qui reprit la direction de Cardiff avec un chauffeur de l'Unit qui n'irait pas au-delà des portes du garage du Hub. Elle ne cachait pas son bonheur de quitter ces installations précaires qui à la longue étaient, il est vrai, peu confortables.

Les hommes du colonel Mace continuaient à vider la tour de ses objets. Ianto dormait toujours dans une des tentes communes et il y passait souvent ses soirées me laissant seul avec mes pensées, mes bien tristes pensées ... Je l'avais parfois rejoint pour jouer aux cartes ou simplement discuter avec les soldats des objets singuliers qu'ils avaient trouvés dans la journée. Il avait sympathisé avec un petit groupe d'hommes et les relations qu'il avait avec eux m'indiquaient qu'il s'intégrerait très bien à notre petite équipe. C'est ainsi qu'il apprit que le colonel s'était permis des remarques sur mon budget et qu'il avait demandé à être mon interlocuteur privilégié à l'Unit. Ce que je pressentais était en train de se réaliser …

Sans vraiment nous en rendre compte, nous fonctionnions par roulement. Il était inhumain pour moi de passer mes journées à traiter des dossiers, je faisais donc régulièrement des pauses pour aller vérifier le travail des soldats et Ianto faisait de même en alternance avec moi, bien que moins régulièrement. A deux, il nous fallut quelques jours pour rattraper mon retard et être parfaitement à jour. Il me demanda alors si je souhaitais récupérer les archives secrètes d'Yvonne dont il s'était occupé pendant ces cinq dernières années. Des archives papier certes mais la tentation était trop grande. Je n'avais pas le temps maintenant, mais je comptais bien percer à jour tous les secrets d'Yvonne. Je le chargeais de coordonner le déménagement de ces documents qui rejoindraient les artefacts dans le semi-remorque direction Cardiff. Le colonel Mace tenta bien entendu d'en récupérer des copies, arguant que cela était lié à la sécurité internationale. Après une discussion houleuse des plus désagréables, l'arbitrage de la Reine tomba en ma faveur. J'en étais certain, les secrets de Torchwood étaient liés à ceux de la Grande Bretagne et resteraient sur le territoire, entre mes mains.

Notre départ approchait et je pressais de plus en plus les hommes pour qu'ils terminent les opérations. Plus on approchait de la fin plus mon désir d'en terminer devenait impérieux, j'étais tendu, exigeant et bien souvent désagréable. Mais je reconnais que mon enfer était adouci par la présence souvent silencieuse mais ô combien précieuse de ma nouvelle recrue. Il était devenu mon assistant personnel, je n'en avais jamais eu mais je pensais ne jamais plus pouvoir m'en passer. Je ne faisais rien pour cacher mon exaspération et il avait bien souvent son remède … parfois c'était simplement un remontant comme un café ou un regard compréhensif et compatissant mais quelques fois c'était LA solution à mon problème épineux. Il désamorçait les situations de conflit avec le colonel Mace, ce qui arrivait de plus en plus régulièrement. De mon côté, j'apprenais à mieux le connaître et à apprécier cette personnalité toute ténébreuse, compagnon silencieux mais attentionné de mes longues journées. Il ne semblait pas beaucoup dormir lui non plus, je lui avais demandé s'il prenait des somnifères, s'il éprouvait toujours des difficultés à trouver le sommeil. Je le sentis se crisper à cette question certes personnelle mais banale et me répondre que tout allait bien.

En passant nos journées ensemble, sans souvent d'autre distraction que sa présence, je m'amusais à l'observer. J'en venais à penser qu'Owen avait raison, il cachait à la perfection ses émotions. C'était d'ailleurs un bon joueur de poker et je passais de plus en plus de soirées à jouer aux cartes avec eux. J'étais moi-même un excellent joueur, j'alliais une bonne mémoire, un instinct redoutable et une lecture aisée des personnes et donc des cartes. J'avais appris à reconnaître sa nervosité quand par exemple il revenait de la tente du colonel où je l'avais envoyé négocier un point. A son regard, sa manière de se tenir un brin plus crispée ou de réajuster sa cravate, je savais que cela avait été difficile. Ces petits gestes le trahissaient et me servaient le soir venu pour le battre aux cartes.

Il semblait toujours être dans les environs quand j'avais besoin de lui, un compagnon de galère qui ne m'avait jamais vraiment quitté depuis le jour où je l'avais trouvé dans ces sous-sols lugubres. C'est en cela que sa compagnie était fidèle, ma confiance en lui grandissait tandis que je le côtoyais. Pourtant je n'avais pas cette impression d'étouffement que je ressentais si souvent quand j'étais trop entouré, ce besoin viscéral de rejoindre les toits de Cardiff pour retrouver ce sentiment de liberté qui m'était si cher. Ici, où plus que jamais je me sentais enfermé, sa présence pourtant constante ne me pesait pas, bien au contraire. Parce qu'il savait me laisser tranquille quand j'en avais besoin, sans même que j'ai à lui dire. Cela dénotait un esprit fin que j'appréciais. Et puis, je me rendais compte qu'en sa présence que je me sentais bien, libre. Je ne me l'expliquais pas bien moi-même … Il était à mes ordres, un membre de mon équipe, toujours attentif pour répondre au mieux à mes demandes … il était le seul paramètre que je semblais maîtriser. La mutuelle confiance et l'entente que nous avions dans le travail compensaient les à-côtés de cette mission. Il avait un charme désuet et une mélancolie habillée en costume qui parlait à mon cœur … Ah ces costumes … je commençais à m'imaginer lui retirer cette cravate et à lui trouver d'autres usages bien plus intéressants … biens plus excitants. Et le soir venu, le reste du costume y passait … l'immense tristesse que je ressentais était toujours là mais Ianto Jones et ses costumes offraient une alternative que j'envisageais de plus en plus sérieusement. Malgré mes déshabillages nocturnes, il réapparaissait tous les matins, tiré à quatre épingles … comment faisait-il pour avoir des chemises aussi bien repassées ? Évidemment cela me dépassait, mais j'appréciais l'effort et le style. Même si c'étaient des costumes Top shop. Il semblait attaché à son apparence, la seule et unique fois où je l'ai entendu râler, c'était en allant chercher ses archives secrètes dans le bâtiment, il avait abîmé irrémédiablement un costume. Pas une fois auparavant il ne s'était plaint sur quelque sujet que ce soit … je mettais cela sur le compte de son éducation et d'une certaine timidité. Pourtant les sujets ne manquaient pas, je n'étais pas toujours facile, compréhensif ou même juste. Énervé par la lourde administration de l'Unit, je passais mes nerfs sur la première personne venue et cela tombait souvent sur lui …

Un soir je dus partir à Cardiff en catastrophe. L'équipe gérait une série de crimes inexpliqués et la solution tardait à venir alors que les victimes s'accumulaient. Je décidais de partir en laissant Ianto gérer à ma place les affaires courantes. Son visage ne révéla aucune émotion mais certains gestes dévoilèrent sa contrariété, dès la fin de mon appel jusqu'à mon départ, il avait été plus silencieux que d'habitude. Il me suivit jusqu'au SUV je ne sais pour quelle raison, peut-être espérait-il que je l'emmène avec lui ? Il avait la mâchoire serrée dans une attitude qui me rappela le jour où je lui avais refusé son entrée dans l'équipe. Moi, j'étais égoïstement heureux de quitter le campement pour une chasse mais je fus à deux doigts de me perdre dans ses beaux yeux bleus où je lisais une tristesse bien réelle et nullement surjouée. Ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment de flirter avec lui, je le rassurais en lui expliquant que j'allais trouver la solution facilement alors que les autres tâtonnaient depuis plusieurs jours, accompagnant mes paroles de mon sourire conquérant. Il baissa ses yeux, marmonna quelques encouragements et me laissa.

Je mis deux jours à élucider cette affaire, deux jours de bonheur où j'oubliais la tour de One Canada Square, certain que Ianto assurerait à la perfection l'intérim en mon absence. Tosh l'appela à deux reprises au téléphone pour s'assurer que tout allait bien, ce qui semblait être le cas. Elle lui parla de Myfanwy, je devinais qu'il lui avait demandé de ses nouvelles. Elle l'avait contactée de son propre chef, me laissant perplexe devant ce côté maternel que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant. Je l'avais observée … Owen s'était alors approché pour avoir des nouvelles et ils avaient discuté un moment ensemble. J'avais deviné depuis longtemps que Tosh était secrètement amoureuse du médecin, secrètement et malheureusement pour elle, très discrètement. Nous n'en avions jamais parlé mais j'avais un sixième sens pour détecter ce genre d'attirance. Ou peut-être tout simplement que j'y étais attentif … peu importe, moi je le savais mais ce mufle d'Owen ne voyait rien, il lui fallait des signes clairs et Tosh était subtile. Les voir discuter ensemble, rire des anecdotes que Ianto avait racontées me faisait vraiment plaisir. J'espérais que c'était le début d'une relation entre eux. J'avais un peu charrié Tosh au sujet de Ianto et elle m'avait demandé en souriant si c'était chasse gardée. Je fis semblant de prendre quelques secondes de réflexion à ce sujet pour lui répondre en riant que oui. Mais elle m'avoua plus tard à demi-mot et cette fois très sérieusement, que nous l'avions sauvé de sa prison de Londres et que nous en étions responsables. Tosh comme Owen se voyaient en lui, il était vrai qu'il avait vécu les mêmes expériences douloureuses que mes deux agents.

Je le rejoignais deux jours plus tard pour clore définitivement le triste chapitre de Canary Wharf. Comme je l'espérais, il m'accueillit avec un café … il me tendit le mug sans un mot. Comment faisait-il pour avoir un tel timing ? Ça s'appelait de l'organisation et j'étais tout sauf organisé, brillant mais pas structuré comme il pouvait l'être … j'avais quand même des excuses en tant que naufragé temporel. Je retrouvais avec plaisir Ianto qui serait mon ancre temporelle dans ce siècle et qui, je n'en doutais pas, deviendrais mon soutien administratif. Il semblait bien fatigué et il me fit un résumé des opérations qui s'étaient déroulées en mon absence. Le colonel en avait bien sûr profité pour tenter une ingérence dans nos affaires …

Euphorique, je finalisais les derniers travaux, signais les ultimes décharges et nous repartîmes sur Cardiff suivi par un semi-remorque rempli d'artefacts parfois inoffensifs mais souvent d'une technologie avancée dangereuse si elle tombait dans de mauvaises mains. Ianto avait déposé ses affaires dans le SUV, il n'emportait que peu de choses de son passé. Il rejoignait mon équipe, nous allions enfin reprendre nos activités normales, si tant est qu'il existait des activités normales à Torchwood … ce qui était certain c'est que nous étions de retour, back home … at least !

* * *

_Je voulais juste tous vous remercier pour mettre cette histoire en alerte, pour laisser des reviews, pour continuer à lire, le tout est très apprécié !_  
_Un extrait du prochain chapitre :_

"Tu peux rester ici si c'est que tu veux Ianto … il y a une salle de repos avec des lits, tu peux en prendre un. Il parut soulagé et repris la préparation de nos boissons sous mon regard, cela faisait une éternité que je n'en n'avais pas bu. Je remarquais que la petite cuisine et la machine à café avaient été nettoyées … j'ouvris le frigo pour constater que lui aussi avait été astiqué, il n'y avait que lui pour avoir fait ça. Il n'était pas juste propre sur lui, peut-être un brin maniaque ?  
- Tu es certain que tu pourras vivre ici ? Même momentanément ?  
Le Hub était loin d'être un modèle de propreté …"

_A très vite pour la suite ^^_


	14. Débuts à Torchwood 3

Déclaration : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter. Merci à Russel T Davies et à la BBC de les avoir créés.

Bêta et encouragements : Réa S, merci

**MADE BY TORCHWOOD**

* * *

**Chapitre 14 ****: Débuts à Torchwood 3**

* * *

Notre arrivée au Hub fut mouvementée. Les sous-sols regorgeaient de grandes pièces inutilisées, aucun problème donc pour stocker les artefacts de Torchwood Londres mais il y en avait tellement … Les soldats de l'Unit jouèrent aux manœuvres plusieurs heures sous mon contrôle, Ianto m'avait abandonné pour retrouver l'équipe. Personne ne daigna descendre pour venir m'aider … je n'eus que la visite furtive de l'archiviste avec fort heureusement une tasse de café. Quand enfin les soldats repartirent après de longues heures de manutention, je remontais aux étages supérieurs et je fus franchement déçu de constater que le Hub s'était lui aussi vidé de ses occupants. Mais je réalisais qu'il était minuit et qu'ils avaient dû m'attendre de longues heures avant de rentrer chez eux.

J'étais enfin rentré, mon chez moi … mais pas tout à vide finalement. Ianto dormait sur le sofa, la veste de son costume lui servant de couverture, son bras d'oreiller. Apparemment les cris de Myfanwy ne l'avaient pas dérangé, il dormait du sommeil du juste. Tosh s'était occupée de la commande du filet métallique comme l'avait suggéré Ianto et le ptérodactyle volait dans les hauteurs du Hub sans danger pour nous autres. Je n'avais pas même pas soupé trop inquiet d'avoir ces hommes dans mes sous-sol mais à cette heure, la faim m'avait quittée. J'attrapais une bouteille d'eau et je regardais un long moment le vol du ptérodactyle, spectacle nouveau pour moi et fascinant. C'est bien ce que je pensais, c'était parfait pour une base souterraine secrète. Je l'observais jusqu'à ce que j'entende Ianto s'agiter dans son sommeil, il gémissait, se tortillait … Je m'approchais, posais ma bouteille d'eau sur la table et m'agenouillais près de lui. Il marmonnait mais je n'arrivais pas à comprendre, il rêvait et n'articulait pas bien. J'avais ma réponse à ma question sur son sommeil bien plus éloquente que sa réponse évasive et … mensongère. Je posais ma main sur son épaule, pour essayer de l'apaiser tout en faisant de « pss » censés le calmer … il s'arrêta un instant, puis ses gémissements reprirent à nouveau. Je passais ma main dans ses cheveux, tout en continuant à lui parler espérant que cela suffirait. Mais il s'agitait de plus en plus et mes paroles et caresses ne le calmaient pas du tout. Après quelques minutes alors qu'il semblait vraiment souffrir, je me décidais à le réveiller. J'y allais d'abord doucement mais rien n'y faisait, je finis par le secouer en l'appelant par son nom. Il se redressa subitement, les yeux hagards, regardant autour de lui ne sachant manifestement plus où il était.  
- Ianto, tu es à Cardiff … est-ce que tout va bien ?  
- Oui … et vous ?  
- Oui, fis-je en riant à cette question impromptue venue si vite après son cauchemar.  
Il s'assit sur le sofa et étira ses bras, il passa les mains sur son visage essayant probablement de chasser ses mauvais rêves.  
- Je vais préparer un chocolat chaud, vous en voulez un ?  
- Pourquoi pas ?  
Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la cuisine, je le rappelais.  
- Hey ! N'utilise pas ce qu'il y a dans le frigo.  
Il allait mourir empoisonné … aucun de nous n'était vraiment à cheval sur le ménage, quant au réfrigérateur il n'était pas l'exception, il était plutôt à l'abandon.  
- J'ai fait quelques courses hier soir, me répond-il en souriant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Ianto ? demandais-je en le rejoignant en cuisine.  
- C'est que … je voulais savoir si … je pouvais rester ici le temps de trouver un appartement, me dit-il hésitant, attendant ma réponse, apparemment embarrassé.  
Cela ne m'ennuyait pas, bien au contraire cela me donnerait l'occasion de l'avoir pour moi, définitivement pratique pour flirter. En revanche cela m'obligeait à lui révéler un petit secret …  
- Je vis ici.  
- Je sais monsieur.  
- Comment le sais-tu ? Les autres ne l'ont même pas découvert !  
- Yvonne le savait, c'est dans votre dossier.  
- Archives secrètes ?  
Il hocha la tête.  
- Je commencerais par lire mon dossier, ça risque d'être drôle. _Surtout, s'il y avait la liste de mes conquêtes_, pensais-je. Tu peux rester ici si c'est que tu veux Ianto … il y a une salle de repos avec des lits, tu peux en prendre un. Il parut soulagé et repris la préparation de nos boissons sous mon regard, cela faisait une éternité que je n'en n'avais pas bue. Je remarquais que la petite cuisine et la machine à café avaient été nettoyées … j'ouvris le frigo pour constater que lui aussi avait été astiqué, il n'y avait que lui pour avoir fait ça. Il n'était pas juste propre sur lui, peut-être un brin maniaque ?  
- Tu es certain que tu pourras vivre ici ? Même momentanément ?  
Le Hub était loin d'être un modèle de propreté …  
- Oui, oui … sans problème, merci monsieur.  
J'appréciais finalement l'apport énergétique de la boisson que nous dégustâmes en silence, un de ces silences dont j'avais pris l'habitude. Cela me fit une drôle d'impression, j'avais passé quasiment toutes mes soirées avec lui depuis trois semaines, mais cette fois nous étions dans le Hub. Je crois que c'était à cet instant que je réalisais qu'il intégrait mon équipe. Je l'avais ramené … et avec lui nos habitudes, l'intimité qui s'était crée. Finalement j'étais bien content qu'au début au moins, il vive ici … cela m'occuperait l'esprit et m'évitait de penser à Rose ou au Docteur.  
- Bon, on va te préparer un lit correct ? Demain, tu rentres officiellement dans mon équipe. J'ai beaucoup de choses à te montrer, tu as intérêt à être en forme, je n'ai pas l'habitude de me répéter.  
- J'avais remarqué monsieur, répond-il en mettant nos tasses toutes neuves dans l'évier qui avait retrouvé une seconde jeunesse que je pensais perdue à tout jamais.  
Stoïque le jeune homme ? Il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait, demain serait une durée journée pour lui. Il pouvait compter sur moi pour cela.  
Je souris ostensiblement, les bras sur mon torse.  
- Je vous suis monsieur.  
Bien sûr, j'en avais presque oublié le lit.

Nous déménageâmes un lit de la salle de repos dans une pièce juste à côté qui était quasiment vide. Je réussis à trouver des draps propres ce qui était un exploit. Il alla chercher ses affaires et les déposa dans la pièce, nous y déplaçâmes quelques objets utiles, une petite armoire en métal qui lui permettrait de ranger ses vêtements, une chaise et un vieux bureau tout simple. C'était vraiment basique, tous les meubles étaient vieux mais en bon état.  
- Ce n'est pas le luxe … commençais-je en repensant à sa chambre immaculée dans la tour.  
- C'est parfait, vraiment je n'ai pas besoin de plus.  
- C'est temporaire. Tu as les cachets d'Owen ?  
- Oui, oui … bonne nuit monsieur.  
Une manière courtoise de me demander de partir.  
- Bonne nuit Ianto.  
Je remontais à mon bureau et allumais le moniteur pour l'observer sur les caméras de surveillance. Il y en avait partout comme dans les locaux de Londres, je ne lui avais pas rappelé mais il le savait. Si cela le dérangeait il serait allé à l'hôtel, donc je pouvais le regarder.  
Il se déshabilla en arrangeant avec soin ses affaires, oui probablement maniaque … ce qui était un plus. Je constatais qu'il avait du mal à enlever sa chemise, à défaire ses chaussures. Ses côtes devaient toujours le faire souffrir, j'avais oublié qu'il était encore blessé. Il enfila un pantalon de pyjama ce qui me parut plutôt étrange voire exotique, je n'en avais jamais porté. En revanche, il resta torse nu pour dormir. Il éteint les lumières et moi le moniteur, il était une heure du matin.

wTwTwTwtWTw

Suzie, Tosh et Owen avaient déposés sur mon bureau les comptes rendus des missions effectuées en mon absence, le colonel Mace avait déjà saturé ma messagerie de messages, de dossiers, protocoles … à cinq heures du matin, j'avais mon compte de sommeil et tout cela à éplucher. Les dossiers de mes agents me passionnaient bien plus que tout le reste, je commençais par eux. Vers six heures trente, du bruit me tira de ma lecture assidue. Ce que je vis me ravit, Ianto tel que je l'avais vu se coucher dans la cuisine du Hub. Je réalisais que j'avais une faim de loup et que j'allais avoir un café, un café divin pour commencer cette journée. J'avais envie d'y aller en courant mais je pris mon temps pour le rejoindre. Il me tendit mon mug, je n'en revenais pas de le voir ainsi. Il ne semblait pas gêné d'être ainsi torse nu devant moi, je trouvais tout à coup que je portais beaucoup trop de vêtements … je saisis le mug en laissant mes doigts toucher les siens. Ce simple contact me parut bien agréable et … bien accepté. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser partir ainsi … tout en buvant mon café brûlant, que j'avalais par petites gorgées, je ne le quittais pas des yeux … je le dévorais littéralement en fait et j'appréciais ce que je voyais. J'aimais autant les jeunes personnes que celles plus mûres … mais là mon cœur penchait pour ces traits tout justes sortis de l'adolescence. C'était bien ce que j'avais estimé quand il s'était retrouvé sur moi pendant la capture de Myfanwy, il n'était pas maigre comme je l'avais pensé au début. Mince mais large d'épaules, il n'avait que vingt-trois ans, il allait encore se développer. Alors qu'il nettoyait nos tasses, je ne pus m'empêcher de le frôler … il le faisait exprès d'être torse nu, je ne voyais pas d'autre explication … il connaissait ma réputation puisqu'il avait lu mon dossier, c'était de la torture de se présenter ainsi devant moi. Je ne cachais pas mon intérêt mais lui conserva une attitude neutre.  
- Monsieur, me dit-il me faisant quitter mon monde fantasmatique, vous ne m'avez pas montré les douches.  
Ah, ben oui … les douches. Est-ce que cela voulait dire que je n'aurais plus droit à ce spectacle matinal ? Probablement … Je les lui montrais, il y en avait huit alignées simplement séparées par des cloisons. Il trouva les serviettes, brodées TW et je le laissais. J'avais mes douches privées refaites à neuf contrairement à celles-ci, mon domaine personnel était le seul endroit du Hub qui n'était pas sous surveillance. La tentation était grande mais je ne le regardais pas prendre sa douche, inutile de démarrer la journée par une telle frustration. Je repris la lecture des missions et délaissais volontairement les emails de Mace, il pouvait bien mariner un peu.

Il se présenta seulement vingt minutes plus tard, dans un costume noir et une chemise blanche, la porte était ouverte mais il resta à l'entrée de mon bureau après avoir frappé pour se manifester. Je lui fis signe d'entrer et il fit deux pas en avant, il était manifestement nerveux et cela me plaisait. Il n'avait aucune raison de l'être, il travaillait déjà pour moi depuis trois semaines, mais cela indiquait son intérêt pour son nouveau poste.  
- Prends un siège Ianto, on va d'abord discuter de tes attributions, ensuite on fera un contrat de travail en bonne et due forme, enfin …  
J'attendais quelques instants, pour voir un peu sa réaction.  
- Je le ferais si vous voulez, proposa-t-il en hésitant, pas encore complètement certain de me lire correctement.  
- Bonne initiative. Il me paraît évident de te confier mes archives et celles de Londres et un accès à notre réseau, limité pour le moment. Tu assureras notre support quand nous serons sur le terrain. Tosh m'a également demandé si tu pouvais lui donner un coup de main quand elle te le demande.  
- Avec plaisir, fit-il en souriant. Tant que vous ne me demandez pas d'aider Owen …  
- Non, non, on lui laisse les dissections. Il y a aussi le centre d'information là-haut. Je ne te l'ai pas montré mais il est à l'abandon. On n'a pas de couverture et évidement des tas de curieux sur le dos. Il faudra que tu t'en occupes, tu en fais ce que tu veux pourvu que cela donne le change. Ce sera suffisant pour commencer … et bien sûr faire ton excellent café, ton chocolat était pas mal aussi.  
- Vous voulez que je le mette dans mes attributions ? fit-il en ouvrant des billes.  
- Pourquoi pas ?  
- Eh bien … c'est assez inhabituel …  
- Ton badge, dis-je en lui tendant, je vais te montrer comment l'utiliser et puis … tout le reste.

Je passais la journée à tout lui expliquer, à lui révéler beaucoup des secrets du Hub, bien utiles pour y survivre et éviter de déclencher une catastrophe. Suzie, Owen et Tosh se mêlèrent à un moment où à un autre de la formation du nouveau. De temps en temps il notait des informations sur son calepin mais la plupart du temps, il m'écouta attentivement, posant parfois des questions. C'était avec Tosh qu'il passa le plus de temps, elle l'aida à se familiariser avec nos logiciels qui lui permettraient d'assurer un so utien quand nous serions sur le terrain. Je n'avais pas prévu de l'emmener, je doutais qu'il soit un bon agent de terrain même s'il avait eu une sacrée expérience de vie en milieu hostile pendant la bataille de Canary Wharf et qu'il avait, ma foi, survécu. Toute l'équipe resta le soir venu, un repas tous ensemble histoire de fêter son arrivée. Nous avions commandé chinois et tandis que Ianto prenait un siège en face de moi, Owen s'assit immédiatement à côté de lui. Je vis Tosh qui souriait devant cette attitude tout en s'asseyant à côté du médecin cher à son coeur. Suzie quant à elle était perdue dans ses pensées. On était mardi et c'était son jour off, mais elle était restée exceptionnellement. Cela ne semblait pas la réjouir et elle me rejoignit en face d'eux_. Cela ne gâcha pas le repas qui fut joyeux, même la faille avait accueilli en douceur ce nouveau venu, elle s'était tenu à carreaux toute cette journée._

* * *

_Merci, un big merci pour vos messages, alertes et à tous les lecteurs qui suivent tout simplement ..._  
_Un extrait du prochain chapitre :_

"Le garçon était assis sur le sol, en face de la cellule d'un weevil, il fut manifestement surpris de me voir.  
- Déjà rentré monsieur ? dit-il en se levant.  
Il se tenait au courant de mes sorties … Le weevil ne dormait pas, il grognait en nous regardant. J'attendais toujours sa réponse et il le comprit.  
- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir … je suis juste venu l'observer.  
Je l'avais moi-même déjà fait, mais je ne savais pour quelle raison cela ne me semblait pas être la même chose. Et puis cela sonnait beaucoup trop comme Torchwood Londres, je le renvoyais se coucher manu militari. Mais je fus abasourdi quand il déposa un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres avant de quasiment s'enfuir dans sa chambre. Je passais le reste de la nuit à y penser."

_A très vite pour la suite ^^_


	15. Une certaine routine

Déclaration : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter. Merci à Russel T Davies et à la BBC de les avoir créés.

Bêta et encouragements : Réa S, merci

**MADE BY TORCHWOOD**

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Une certaine routine**

* * *

Comme pour fêter notre retour, la faille nous renvoya pendant plusieurs jours différents spécimens avec lesquels il fallut composer. Nous ramenâmes au Hub en particulier une espèce ressemblant énormément aux loups-garous tels que décrits dans les contes terriens. Ou peut être étais-ce l'inverse ? Probablement.  
Enfin, l'énergumène nous donna du fil à retordre et Ianto assura pour la première fois notre support. J'appréciais d'avoir une personne de plus dans l'équipe et nous réussîmes finalement à le capturer. Il était dans nos cellules, testant la solidité de nos installations en attendant d'être récupéré par l'Unit. La chasse avait été longue et éprouvante, nous étions tous éreintés.

Pas vraiment le temps de récupérer, nous eûmes à gérer une recrudescence d'attaque de weevils pendant plusieurs jours. Pour une raison inconnue non seulement leur nombre grandissait dangereusement mais ils semblaient bien plus hargneux qu'à leur habitude. Lors d'une chasse je dus, en tuer plusieurs ce qui ne m'était encore jamais arrivé. Là encore, nous remplîmes les cellules. Ianto s'occupa des transferts vers l'Unit, à l'exception d'un weevil qu'Owen garda pour ses expériences.

Et bien entendu, qui dit activité de la faille dit trafic d'objets. Ianto avait repéré différentes ventes très privées d'objets aliens sur internet. Des objets que nous n'avions pas eu le temps de chercher ou qui tout simplement nous avaient échappés, nous ne pouvions pas être partout à la fois. Là aussi la traque fut longue et compliquée. Il nous fallut toute l'ingéniosité de Tosh pour remonter la piste des trafiquants qui étaient bien organisés et nombreux. Le commerce était très lucratif éparpillant dans le monde les objets rejetés par la faille de Cardiff. Nous passâmes plusieurs soirées en planque à surveiller leur base. Avec les plans du bâtiment et après avoir mis au point une stratégie, nous pénétrâmes armes au poing pour arrêter les trafiquants et récupérer les objets. Ianto avait suggéré l'aide de l'Unit mais j'avais refusé. Alors que nous rencontrions des difficultés pour maîtriser tout ce petit monde j'eus la bonne surprise de voir débarquer les renforts de la police de Cardiff. Une initiative de Ianto qui les avait appelés sans me demander, connaissant déjà ma réponse ... car j'étais certain que nous en serions venus à bout mais cela aurait été probablement plus long et plus dangereux. J'étais vraiment satisfait de cette opération, les trafiquants furent immédiatement livrés à la police et nous ramenèrent les objets au Hub. Je les confiais à Ianto pour expertise et classement.

Tosh avait réinstallé les systèmes complexes de Torchwood 1 mais elle n'était pas encore complètement à l'aise. Elle avait des tas de choses à découvrir et comme un gosse à Noël, elle voulait tout essayer. Mais cela lui demandait beaucoup de temps, même avec l'aide ponctuelle de Ianto. Pour le moment je n'en voyais pas les bénéfices mais je m'étais laissé convaincre par ses arguments et je l'avais autorisée à déléguer certaines de ses tâches à Ianto. Cela concernait en particulier la surveillance des sites internet puisqu'elle ne pouvait plus assurer cette veille pourtant nécessaire.

Avec autant de travail, je négligeais tout le côté administratif qui avait pris de l'ampleur depuis que toute nos missions devaient être supervisées par l'Unit. Je laissais Ianto tout gérer, Suzie n'ayant pas souhaité s'y investir. J'avais un peu mauvaise conscience, surtout en phase de démarrage où il y avait beaucoup à faire. J'avais malgré tout pris le colonel Mace au téléphone une paire de fois et il ne semblait pas s'offusquer de travailler avec un subalterne, ce que moi je n'aurais jamais accepté. Mais puisque cela ne le dérangeait pas … je laissais Ianto mettre au point avec lui tous les protocoles entre nos deux entités. C'était un énorme travail, en particulier de définition des documents que nous allions échanger. Il y passait de nombreuses heures dans la salle de réunion en vidéoconférence avec Mace. Nous les avions interrompus quelques fois pour nos missions et revoir la mine patibulaire de Mace ne m'avait pas rappelé de bons souvenirs. Mais cela semblait faire le même effet à Ianto dont le visage et l'attitude semblaient plus fermés que jamais. Je le gardais à la fin de notre réunion.  
- Comment ça se passe avec Mace ?  
- Bien monsieur, nous avons quasiment terminé de définir toutes nos règles de communication.  
- Et les premiers documents envoyés ?  
- Refusés bien sûr … mais je les aie corrigés.  
- Rien que je ne doive savoir Ianto ?  
- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?  
Il me regarda bizarrement, comme s'il craignait ce que j'allais dire. Manifestement nerveux, tous les petits signes étaient là pour le trahir. Mace devait lui en faire baver et il devait vouloir réussir cette première mission.  
- Est-ce qu'il y a des tensions ? Est-ce que tu as besoin de moi ?  
- Non, merci monsieur … j'ai déposé sur votre bureau les documents validés, j'espère qu'ils vous conviendront.  
- Je les lirais. Comment ça va ?  
- C'est-à-dire ?  
- Eh bien, ton travail ici, l'équipe …  
- J'ai tâtonné un peu au début mais maintenant ça va mieux. C'est si différent de Londres … beaucoup mieux. Je crois que ça va … Owen et Tosh m'ont beaucoup aidé.  
Il est vrai que je l'avais vu quelques fois leur demander des renseignements mais je ne crois pas qu'il les ait beaucoup dérangés, en revanche j'avais remarqué qu'il délaissait Suzie qui ne s'en plaignait pas. Non, ses débuts étaient vraiment très satisfaisants et il ne le devait qu'à lui-même.  
- Je suis satisfait en tout cas, tu as pris en charge beaucoup de choses … mais j'y pense, est-ce que tu as signé ton contrat ?  
- Oui, fit-il en souriant, il est sur votre bureau.  
- Perdu sous des tas d'autres choses … je le retrouverais pour y apposer ma signature. Bien ! Tu es donc à moi … je peux te faire les pires outrages maintenant !  
J'avais dit cela en riant et en me frottant les mains, mais je le regardais de manière gourmande, la faille ne m'avait pas encore laissé le temps de flirter avec lui et je comptais bien rattraper le temps perdu.  
- A votre service monsieur, répondit-il sans me quitter des yeux en haussant un sourcil.  
A nouveau cet accent gallois terriblement sexy, je crois qu'il n'existait que pour ce mot.  
Mon sourire s'agrandit tandis que mon imagination prenait le relais.  
- Nous examinerons les dossiers ensemble ce soir, qu'en dis-tu ?  
- Bien monsieur, dit-il en se levant et me laissant.  
Je le regardais quitter la salle de réunion avec son flegme habituel certain que ma soirée serait intéressante.

Mais comme souvent la faille se chargea de la réorganiser et je ne le retrouvais que tard, après avoir chassé avec Owen un alien au sang froid, un espèce de reptile que je dus abattre. Owen m'avait aidé dans cette chasse et je l'avais déposé devant une boîte de nuit un peu déçu qu'il ne rejoigne pas Tosh. Lui avait encore de l'énergie … il faut dire qu'il avait joué le rôle de rabatteur, c'était moi qui lui avais couru après. Pour finalement l'abattre …  
Ianto était assis sur le sofa, ses écouteurs sur les oreilles et un livre entre les mains. Je m'effondrais à côté de lui.  
- Faim ? me demanda-t-il en éteignant son ipod.  
- Yeah …  
- Fatigué ?  
- Yep …  
- Un nouveau pensionnaire ?  
- Na … j'ai dû l'abattre, fis-je déçu par l'issue finale que je tentais d'éviter aussi souvent que possible.  
- C'est que vous n'avez pas pu faire autrement.  
Je hochais la tête, je savais au ton et à son regard que ce n'était pas une phrase banale. Il faisait référence à Yvonne qui avait pour mauvaise habitude de tuer les aliens qui avaient eu la malchance de croiser son chemin. Cela me faisait plaisir qu'il l'ait compris, j'espérais ainsi racheter la conduite de son ancien chef. Un jour, le Docteur reviendrait faire le plein ici et je voulais qu'il soit fier de ce que je faisais.  
- C'est mieux lui que vous, fit-il en souriant en posant sa main sur ma cuisse, l'air concerné.  
- Inquiet ? questionnais-je étonné.  
- Eh, bien … oui.  
Il se leva et partit en cuisine, je l'aurais bien suivi mais j'étais momentanément épuisé. Intéressant comme conversation … pas très éloquent mais définitivement constructif. Il revint avec un plateau contenant mon repas réchauffé accompagné d'une tasse de café dont je ne pouvais plus me passer. Il me sourit et me tint compagnie pendant mon repas. J'avais repris des forces, je lui proposais d'examiner les dossiers pour l'Unit. Nous y passâmes deux bonnes heures, il m'expliqua tout le processus et à part quelques points de détails que je lui fis modifier, tout me convenait parfaitement. Il avait longuement travaillé sur les premiers rapports, ils étaient succincts mais avec suffisamment de détails pour les satisfaire tout en cachant l'essentiel, très intelligemment fait. Je le félicitais pour son travail et comme d'habitude il le minimisa mais je vis que cela lui faisais plaisir. Nous échangeâmes des sourires et il me laissa pour aller dormir. Moi, je partis sur les toits de Cardiff, c'était beau une ville la nuit.

Je rentrais vite et comme d'habitude je vérifiais les caméras de surveillance avant d'aller me coucher. Ce que je vis n'était pas tout à fait normal, je rejoignis les cellules en me pressant.  
- Ianto, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
Le garçon était assis sur le sol, en face de la cellule d'un weevil, il fut manifestement surpris de me voir.  
- Déjà rentré monsieur ? dit-il en se levant.  
Il se tenait au courant de mes sorties … Le weevil ne dormait pas, il grognait en nous regardant. J'attendais toujours sa réponse et il le comprit.  
- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir … je suis juste venu l'observer.  
Je l'avais moi-même déjà fait, mais je ne savais pour quelle raison cela ne me semblait pas être la même chose. Et puis cela sonnait beaucoup trop comme Torchwood Londres, je le renvoyais se coucher manu militari. Mais je fus abasourdi quand il déposa un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres avant de quasiment s'enfuir dans sa chambre. Je passais le reste de la nuit à y penser.

wTwTwTwTw

Owen, Suzie et moi-même étions avachis sur le sofa. Il était treize heures et nous avions passé la matinée à courir après un hoix dans un entrepôt heureusement désaffecté. Tosh nous avait guidés à distance et nous avions réussi à le ramener, un exploit dont je n'étais pas peu fier. Ianto avait commandé des pizzas et il attendait le livreur à l'étage dans ce qui allait devenir une antenne officielle de l'office de tourisme de Cardiff, il était en train de s'en occuper.  
- Alors Jack, tu te l'es déjà fait ?  
- De quoi parles-tu, Suzie ?  
- De Ianto.  
Owen me regarda, j'attendais une quelconque remarque acide ou un sourire complice mais rien ne vint.  
- Pas encore mais c'est en bonne voie.  
Nos activités incessantes m'avaient empêché de déployer mes artifices habituels mais mon charme n'en avait pas vraiment besoin. J'en avais eu la preuve hier soir.  
Ianto nous rejoignit avec les pizzas et je m'y jetais dessus, tout comme Owen.  
- Qu'est-ce que ça mange un hoix ? demanda Ianto en attrapant un morceau, deux fois plus petit que le mien.  
- Tout et n'importe quoi à mon avis, répondit Suzie.  
- Il nous aurait bien bouffé ou plutôt toi Jack, il a bien failli t'avoir !  
- Il a de la force … répondis-je en sentant le regard de Ianto sur moi.  
Je vis qu'il reposait sa pizza.  
- Il va falloir le nourrir combien de fois par jour ? demanda-t-il à Suzie doucement.  
- Deux fois je dirais.  
Je les regardais discuter tous les deux et tout à coup je compris.  
- Ianto, est-ce que par hasard tu ne nourrirais pas les pensionnaires ?  
C'était le travail de Suzie mais j'eus ma réponse simplement en le regardant. Il se pinça ses lèvres en se demandant comme il allait s'en sortir. Je regardais Suzie qui haussa les épaules ne voyant pas où était le problème.  
- C'est lui qui l'a proposé, il habite ici c'est pratique.  
- Cela ne fait pas partie de ses attributions !  
Surtout que je lui avais dit quelques jours avant ma déception face à des archives toujours dans le même état.  
- Cela ne me dérange pas monsieur.  
Tosh nous avait rejoint et je vis du coin de l'œil qu'elle n'était pas à son aise, elle ne savait pas cacher ce genre de choses.  
- Quelque chose à ajouter Tosh ? dis-je avec autorité.  
- Avec tout le travail que nous avons eu ces derniers temps, il s'est chargé de beaucoup de choses … y compris mes rapports de mission …  
Je n'en revenais pas, je n'avais aucune autorité sur mon équipe, ils faisaient ce qu'ils voulaient.  
- Owen ? suggère-je en me tournant vers le médecin qui s'empiffrait toujours.  
J'étais énervé et je ne faisais rien pour le cacher.  
- Ouais, il m'a aidé à nettoyer après les autopsies.  
- Ianto dans mon bureau.  
La pizza attendrait.  
- Tu ne pouvais pas me le dire quand nous étions dans les archives ? fis-je remarquer en entrant dans le bureau. Il avait eu une occasion de me parler de tout cela.  
- Je vais mieux m'organiser … je voulais aider.  
Bon dieu, il était craquant quand il était ennuyé. Il était appuyé contre la porte de mon bureau, les mains dans les poches, il avait les yeux baissés … mais quand il les releva, je faillis me précipiter pour prendre son visage entre mes mains et l'embrasser sauvagement.  
- C'est moi qui décide des attributions de mon équipe c'est clair ?  
- Bien sûr monsieur. Mais …  
- Mais quoi ?  
- Est-ce que je pourrais continuer à nourrir les pensionnaires ?  
Je levais les yeux au ciel, je doutais d'y arriver avec lui. Toujours cette envie, apparemment irrépressible, d'aider. Je me levais pour m'approcher de lui.  
- Si tu te concentres sur les archives et que tu me tiens au courant, finis-je en me collant beaucoup plus prés que nécessaire. Ça avance ta recherche d'appartement ?  
- Pas vraiment … non.  
Je fis la moue pas franchement déçu, ni de sa réponse ni de son attitude. A cette distance je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mes lèvres quand il parlait.  
- Je t'ai autorisé à vivre ici mais pas à travailler vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre à des tâches qu'en plus je ne t'ai même pas attribuées.  
- C'est clair, monsieur.  
Aussi clair que ses yeux, ils n'étaient pas vraiment bleus, plutôt gris et toujours si tristes … je déposais à mon tour un baiser sur ses lèvres en le regardant dans les yeux. A mon tour de jouer … Il me fixait lui aussi, j'espérais qu'il lisait dans mon regard tout le désir que j'avais pour lui. Il sortit sans un mot, je pensais qu'il rejoindrait les autres mais il partit en cuisine.  
Je descendis, Suzie et Owen discutaient de la prise du matin, pas vraiment conscients de mes sentiments. Je tenais à mon autorité et à organiser le travail au sein de mon équipe. Les choses m'avaient un peu échappées … voire dépassées. Je ne le tolérerais plus. Ils ne le savaient pas encore mais j'allais être plus strict, au moins pendant un moment. J'allais en cuisine où Ianto préparait sa prochaine tournée de café et en passant prendre une bouteille d'eau, je laissais ma main frôler la sienne, mon corps toucher le sien. Puisque les hostilités avaient commencées … j'adorais ce jeu de séduction, où de simples contacts faisaient battre les cœurs plus vite, où des regards étaient plus éloquents que de longs discours. Il me tendit la première tasse avec un sourire en coin qui me ravit avant de faire les autres. L'arôme exquis chatouillait mes narines mais c'est lui qui avait toute mon attention. Apparemment l'attirance était réciproque et ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps pour qu'il se retrouve dans mon lit …

* * *

_Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Dites-moi, j'adore savoir ^^_

_Un extrait du prochain chapitre :_

"- Et pourquoi ce mensonge Mr Jones ?  
- Owen a invité Tosh à danser …  
- Pas envie de tenir la chandelle alors ?  
- On n'en est pas là … mais qui sait, répliqua-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil. Et puis …  
Il frissonna, il était trempé jusqu'aux os, il dégoulinait … moi ça me donnait envie de le réchauffer et ses yeux … ses yeux semblaient me le demander. Il ne disait rien tandis que je m'approchais, me laissant avancer plus que de raison jusqu'à me retrouver collé à lui, me laissant lui enlever sa veste, puis cette cravate … "

_A très vite pour la suite !_


	16. Un anniversaire

Déclaration : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter. Merci à Russel T Davies et à la BBC de les avoir créés.

Bêta et encouragements : Réa S, merci

**MADE BY TORCHWOOD**

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Un anniversaire ...**

* * *

- Jack ? appela Toshiko.  
J'étais dans mon bureau, je sortis.  
- On va boire un verre, tu viens ?  
Suzie était partie depuis un moment, Owen et Tosh avaient mis leur veste, Ianto était avec eux. Je n'avais pas envie d'y aller, je hurlais intérieurement à Ianto de ne pas les suivre. Ce soir je fêtais mon 110ème anniversaire d'attente du Docteur. Un anniversaire, pour lequel j'avais plutôt envie de me foutre une balle dans la tête et de mourir cette fois, mourir pour de bon. Mais je n'avais pas cette liberté, celle de choisir de mourir. J'avais juste l'obligation de vivre et me jeter éperdument dans les bras d'un jeune gallois sexy pouvait me rappeler que ma vie avait toujours un sens.

Non ce soir je ne sortais pas, je m'apitoyais sur mon sort et je n'aurais personne à qui en parler.  
- Na, plein de lectures en retard. Amusez-vous bien, les encouragèrent en fixant Ianto.  
Il allait ajouter quelque chose mais les paroles parurent mourir dans sa bouche. Il les suivit et je me retrouvais seul dans le Hub, je me sentais tellement abandonné de tous …  
Je sortis de vieilles photos jaunies, tout ce temps à attendre … je me faisais du mal, je devais aller de l'avant. Je ne pouvais pas vivre dans le passé, je faisais tout pour oublier toutes mes vies et tenter si cela était possible de ne pas devenir fou. Mais ce soir, je faisais une entorse à ma règle de survie.

Moins d'une heure après leur départ, j'entendis la sonnerie de la porte du Hub et j'eus la bonne surprise de voir Ianto revenir … trempé, il pleuvait apparemment. Je le regardais depuis mon bureau, il semblait m'attendre dans la pièce centrale. Il me regardait.  
- Tu aurais mieux fait de prendre une veste, dis-je en sortant de mon bureau. Un problème ?  
- Non aucun. Enfin … j'ai fait semblant de recevoir un appel de l'Unit et de devoir rentrer.  
Ils avaient sa ligne directe et elle sonnait plus souvent de la mienne. Ils avaient compris que de toute manière je lui transférais les appels.  
- Et pourquoi ce mensonge Monsieur Jones ?  
- Owen a invité Tosh à danser …  
- Pas envie de tenir la chandelle alors ?  
- On n'en est pas là … mais qui sait, répliqua-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil. Et puis …  
Il frissonna, il était trempé jusqu'aux os, il dégoulinait … moi ça me donnait envie de le réchauffer et ses yeux … ses yeux semblaient me le demander. Il ne disait rien tandis que je m'approchais, me laissant avancer plus que de raison jusqu'à me retrouver collé à lui, me laissant lui enlever sa veste, puis cette cravate … avec des gestes lents, je profitais pleinement du moment, j'en avais rêvé si souvent que cela me paraissait irréel. Nos deux regards étaient comme soudés, il ne faisait aucun geste, il se laissait faire. C'était apparemment ce qu'il voulait, ce pour quoi il les avait laissés. J'attrapais ses mains qui pendaient le long de son corps, il ne semblait pas oser me toucher, je soudais nos deux bassins et ce contact lui tira le petit gémissement de plaisir que j'attendais. Il avait le cœur qui battait vite, je pouvais le sentir à travers sa chemise. Nous étions toujours face à face, mêlant nos souffles, je mourrais d'envie de l'embrasser mais je prenais mon temps, faisant monter notre désir … Je tirais sa chemise hors de son pantalon, pour passer mes mains et enfin sentir sa peau. Ce contact m'électrisa, je ne pouvais plus me retenir et je vis que cela lui faisait le même effet. Il posa une main sur ma nuque caressant mes cheveux et l'autre dans mon dos. Je sentais son désir entre ses cuisses, ses yeux avaient quittés les miens pour se poser sur mes lèvres, il les convoitait et moi je découvrais sa peau, douce, mouillée et un peu froide. J'avais l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté pour nous laisser nous découvrir l'un l'autre. Je laissais mes mains se promener sur son dos, sur son ventre pour finalement venir attraper ses fesses pour nous rapprocher encore un peu plus. La nature était bien faite … je savais qu'il était prêt.  
- Pas ici monsieur … murmura-t-il dans le creux de mon oreille.  
Son souffle, sa voix grave me firent frissonner mais je souris en l'entendant encore m'appeler monsieur en cet instant.  
- Ton endroit ou le mien ? répondis-je en adoptant sa sotto voce.  
- Le vôtre.  
Il me suivit jusqu'à mon bureau, descendit par la trappe pour découvrir mon couchage … pas vraiment spacieux, plutôt étrange de vivre dans un trou dans le sol … en un regard, il embrassa la pièce mais ne dit rien. Il s'approcha de moi et cette fois nos lèvres se soudèrent. Et c'était l'apothéose de tellement d'envie de désir que je sentais une certaine fièvre se diffuser en moi, des picotements hérisser ma peau. Je posais mes mains sur son visage pour accentuer la pression, c'était si bon, je voulais me perdre dans ce baiser, tout oublier, ne penser qu'à ce sexy gallois que j'allais déshabiller et peut être faire mien. Je sentis qu'il prenait une inspiration et que sa bouche s'ouvrait, je goûtais enfin à la saveur de ce garçon. Nos deux langues se mêlèrent dans un baiser langoureux qui devint vite un ballet fou, fou de désir pour nos corps. Je quittais ces lèvres charnues au goût exquis pour lui retirer ses vêtements. Il semblait habité par la même fièvre que moi, fini les mouvements lents, nous nous enlevions nos vêtements le plus vite possible. Bretelles, chemises, pantalons, chaussures, chaussettes … boxers. Je le poussais vers le lit, je voulais l'admirer, il était si parfait, si désirable … mais ce regard dévorant l'intimida. Je le rejoignis pour le rassurer de mes caresses, de mes baisers, j'aimais ce que je découvrais bien plus que je ne le pensais … je m'allongeais sur lui, lui tirant des sons exquis dont je savais que je ne me lasserais pas. Il me caressait évitant soigneusement mon entrejambe, peut être était-ce sa première expérience avec un autre homme. Moi, je promenais ma langue partout sans retenue, je voulais le goûter, lui donner du plaisir et j'y parvins vite … mais lui m'en donna aussi d'une manière qui me fit douter, peut être avait-il plus d'expérience que ce que je pensais …

Nous étions tous les deux allongés sur mon petit lit, collé l'un à l'autre transpirant, haletants … lui sur le ventre moi sur le dos. Il avait les oreilles rouges, je passais ma main dans ses cheveux, il avait les yeux fermés. Je déposais un baiser sur son épaule et je partis à la salle de bain qui donnait dans cette minuscule chambre. Je fus déçu de ne pas être rejoint et encore plus de retrouver ma chambre vide en revenant … Je me rhabillais en me demandant que faire. Ce départ précipité ne me plaisait pas … j'étais à nouveau seul et j'aspirais à un peu de compagnie. Devant mon bureau, j'hésitais encore mais je finis par allumer mon moniteur et me connecter aux vidéos de surveillance. Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'il était parmi nous et sa chambre n'avait pas tellement changée. Comme à Torchwood 1, il n'avait rien ajouté de personnel, pas de posters, pas de photos, pas de bibelots … Cela pourrait être la chambre de n'importe qui … ou de personne. Il était assis sur son lit avec son pantalon de pyjama, la tête entre ses mains. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas.  
- Ianto ? fis-je en me tenant à la porte de sa chambre.  
Sa porte n'était pas fermée mais c'était son domaine personnel, je n'entrais pas sans son accord.  
- Je suis désolé, me répondit-il sans me regarder en secouant la tête toujours entre ses mains.  
J'entrais, puis je m'assis à côté de lui toujours hésitant sur l'attitude à adopter, je réfléchissais à ce qui pouvait causer ces sanglots que j'entendais maintenant. Il pouvait y avoir beaucoup de raisons … mais qu'est-ce qui se passait en ce moment dans sa tête, je n'en avais aucune idée. J'aurais pu le laisser comme je le faisais si souvent … mais Ianto n'était pas un étranger ramené dans un hôtel. Il comptait un peu plus, j'avais choisi de rentrer dans sa vie intime et si nous devions réitérer nos exploits, il fallait que je sache ce qui se passait … et puis j'étais un peu déçu, on ne me laissait pas de cette manière, c'était rude … en général on en redemandait et il y avait un second round. Pas un grand bavard … pas vraiment pratique pour aider. Je ne pouvais pas le forcer à me parler, j'étais venu à lui, j'attendais maintenant un signe de sa part. Mais il ne vint pas.  
- Si tu as besoin de moi, tu sais où me trouver.  
Je repartis dans mon antre un peu soucieux. Je le regardais un moment sur la caméra, jusqu'à ce qu'il se lève et éteigne sa lumière.

Mais le lendemain, je le retrouvais égal à lui-même pour le petit déjeuner que nous prenions toujours ensemble, très tôt. Égal à lui-même … pas tout à fait. Dans la petite cuisine, torse nu, il me tendit mon mug rempli de son nectar. Le sien était en train de couler, j'étais toujours le premier servi privilège du chef je suppose. Je le pris avec un plaisir que je ne dissimulais jamais ce qui le faisait invariablement sourire. Il prit une gorgée du sien et dans ce que je pris pour un élan spontané, il m'embrassa. Un baiser qui ne resta pas longtemps sage et qui me rassura. Une bien belle manière de commencer la journée. Je le regardais un peu incrédule quand il me lâcha, j'aurais aimé quelques explications. Savoir où nous allions, accessoirement cela pouvait aider.  
- Je voulais goûter un Jack au café, expliqua-t-il comprenant mon étonnement avec sa mine adorable qui bien sûr me fit craquer. Ses yeux, les yeux ne mentent pas et ils me désiraient. J'appréciais de l'entendre m'appeler par mon nom, enfin. Il avait également cessé de me vouvoyer.  
- Ta place, dis-je en l'entraînant lui et ma tasse de café encore brûlante.  
Pas la peine de perdre de temps.  
- Les caméras … dit-il en regardant autour de lui.  
- Je vais les désactiver.  
- Comment ?  
- Avec ceci, expliquais-je en désignant mon bracelet dont je ne me déparais jamais.  
Il fit la moue.  
- Tu as désactivé mon bracelet de détention avec ça … alien ?  
- Définitivement oui. Indestructible.  
Il y eut finalement un second round ce matin là et cette fois nous prîmes notre douche ensemble. Il était stressé pour les caméras de surveillance et me demanda un accès pour vérifier que tout était bien effacé. Je l'embêtais alors qu'il tentait de s'habiller, je n'avais pas envie de retourner travailler, il était encore tôt ... et nos jeux ne faisaient que commencer.  
- Jack, que fait exactement Suzie ?  
- C'est notre spécialiste en armes. Pourquoi ?  
J'arrêtais mes bêtises intrigué par sa question, il semblait tout à coup si sérieux.  
- Avec ce gant …  
- Elle l'expérimente … il ne nous a pas encore été utile mais je pense qu'il peut l'être. Je n'étais pas très enthousiaste mais elle semble savoir ce qu'elle fait alors nous l'utilisons.  
- J'ai fait un inventaire de la baie médicale …  
- Quoi ?  
- Un archiviste fait ce genre de choses Jack.  
- Mouais, continue.  
- Il manque 300 pilules de retcon.  
- Tu te moques de moi !  
- Non … Je n'en ai parlé à personne.  
- Qu'est-ce qui te dit que c'est elle qui a pris les pilules et que ce n'est pas une erreur ?  
- Je l'ai vue. C'est ce qui m'a donné l'idée de l'inventaire.  
- Pas si normal finalement.  
- Je comptais le faire … argumenta-t-il. En vivant ici, je vois certaines choses peut être mieux que d'autres et puis je suis nouveau …  
- Un œil extérieur.  
Il hocha la tête.  
- Je crois que ses expériences avec le gant ont un effet sur elle, elle change … elle est nerveuse, secrète, totalement obnubilée … qu'est-ce qu'elle fait tous les mardi soirs ?  
- Je ne sais pas. Mais nous allons le découvrir, ensemble.  
Je le laissais s'habiller tout en réfléchissant, il m'avait définitivement mis la puce à l'oreille. Pourtant j'avais confiance en elle mais … jusqu'à quel point ?

* * *

_Un chapitre charnière ... encore une fois merci pour vos reviews où je peux lire tous vos avis, brillants ^^_

_Un extrait du prochain chapitre :_

"- Ah mais je n'y vais pas tout seul ! Il n'y a aucune raison pour que je sois le seul puni. Tu m'accompagnes Ianto Jones. Et tu peux annuler le train, sache que je ne prends jamais le train.  
- Non, non … je ne veux pas y aller ... fit-il soudain paniqué.  
- Je ne te demande pas ton avis.  
Il me regarda comme si je l'avais souffleté, outré, il resta bouche bée puis sortit en emportant avec lui ma tasse de café à laquelle j'avais à peine goûtée. Je n'eus pas le temps de râler que son contenu avait été jeté dans l'évier et je le vis partir en colère vers les archives. Un sourire que l'on pouvait trouver démoniaque apparût sur mon visage, c'était bien de le voir en colère. Je n'avais pas envie d'avoir un serviteur à mes côtés. Tosh et Suzie me regardèrent et je haussais les épaules l'air de rien. "

_A très vite pour la suite !_


	17. Une réunion à Londres

Déclaration : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter. Merci à Russel T Davies et à la BBC de les avoir créés.

Bêta et encouragements : Réa S, merci

**MADE BY TORCHWOOD**

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Une réunion à Londres  
**

* * *

Suzie eut toute mon attention, discrète mais continue pendant plusieurs jours. Pris dans nos activités incessantes et captivantes, je ne passais pas beaucoup de temps à observer mes coéquipiers … un boss normal le ferait, mais je n'étais pas vraiment de cette trempe. Dommage car je me serais rendu compte beaucoup plus tôt de son irritabilité et de ses sautes d'humeur. Elle passait beaucoup de temps derrière son ordinateur à guetter les homicides … Ianto la connaissait peu et pourtant il avait perçu ce changement, pourquoi nous qui la connaissions mieux ne l'avions pas vu ?

La veille je l'avais laissée partir plus tôt comme tous les mardis mais Ianto et moi l'avions suivie. Nous avions alors découvert qu'elle fréquentait un groupe de discussion. En sortant, elle passa la soirée chez un certain Max Tresillian. Ianto faisait des recherches, j'attendais d'en savoir un peu plus pour agir. Ma ligne sécurisée sonna, le nom de Mace clignotait … il appelait au bon moment, celui-là. Quand je raccrochais, j'avais un nouveau problème sur le dos.  
- Ianto ! criais-je depuis mon bureau au jeune archiviste qui était derrière son ordinateur.  
Il passa d'abord par la cuisine ce qui me fit enrager, j'étais certain que mon ton indiquait clairement que j'étais pressé.  
- Ianto maintenant !  
Il prenait ses aises, ce n'était pas possible.  
Quand enfin il entra dans mon bureau, il me tendit un mug de café. Je remarquais un dossier sous le bras.  
- Je viens d'avoir Mace, on se voit demain chez sa Majesté.  
Il hocha la tête en sirotant son café, apparemment il ne se rendait pas compte de la catastrophe.  
- Comme si je n'avais que ça à faire, parler budgets, dossiers, protocoles … ça va être terrible !  
- Je vous ai réservé une chambre d'hôtel, préparé tous les dossiers que vous devez lire. Je vous ai réservé un aller-retour en train, comme cela vous aurez le temps de lire les résumés.  
- Je ne le crois pas Ianto Jones … tu savais pour ce rendez-vous ? Depuis combien de temps ?  
- Trois jours monsieur.  
- Mais pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ? C'est quasiment de la trahison ! Je devrais te faire passer une nuit en cellule pour ça …  
Il leva les yeux au ciel et je me mis à rire.  
- C'est pire que la fin du monde, au moins je saurais quoi faire ...  
Il leva un sourcil toujours aussi placide, il semblait attendre gentiment que l'orage s'éloigne.  
- Bon alors, tu n'as pas répondu à mes questions ? fis-je exaspéré.  
- Je ne vous l'ai pas dit parce que vous auriez été en colère pendant trois jours … et trois jours de plaintes c'est long, termina-t-il en prenant une gorgée de café.  
- Je maintiens que c'est de la trahison …  
Je pris le dossier des mains de l'archiviste, il y avait inscrit « kit de survie » en grosses lettres.  
- Vous ne nous laissez qu'une journée …  
Je levais les yeux des résumés condensés sensés me sauver pour le regarder. Il n'avait pas bien compris.  
- Ah mais je n'y vais pas tout seul ! Il n'y a aucune raison pour que je sois le seul puni. Tu m'accompagnes Ianto Jones. Et tu peux annuler le train, sache que je ne prends jamais le train*.  
- Non, non … je ne veux pas y aller ... fit-il soudain paniqué.  
- Je ne te demande pas ton avis.  
Il me regarda comme si je l'avais souffleté, outré, il resta bouche bée puis sortit en emportant avec lui ma tasse de café à laquelle j'avais à peine goûtée. Je n'eus pas le temps de râler à la porte de mon bureau que son contenu était jeté dans l'évier et je le vis partir en colère vers les archives. Un sourire que l'on pouvait trouver démoniaque apparût sur mon visage, c'était bien de le voir en colère. Je n'avais pas envie d'avoir un serviteur à mes côtés. Tosh et Suzie me regardèrent et je haussais les épaules l'air de rien.

Avant de partir j'eus droit à un café instantané que je recrachais dans ma tasse sous l'œil amusé de toute la clique. Lui finit le sien en vitesse sous mon regard réprobateur. Peut-être pensais-t-il que j'allais lui piquer … Je distribuais mes consignes et nous partîmes. Il me fit la tête tout le trajet, répondant par des monosyllabes à mes questions. Il ne voulait pas me dire ce qui l'ennuyait et moi, j'étais certain que le moment venu il jouerait son rôle, je n'avais pas de doute là-dessus. Mon angoisse résidait dans la nuit. J'avais bien envie de l'avoir dans mon lit et j'avais comme un doute sur ses intentions. Bon dieu que tout cela m'amusait ! A la réception, mes doutes devinrent des certitudes, il demanda une chambre en plus de la mienne qu'il avait réservée. Après m'avoir souhaité bonne nuit très froidement, il intégra sa chambre et moi je le regardais en souriant. _Tu ne m'échapperas pas,_ pensais-je. Nos chambres étaient côte à côte, j'attendis quelques minutes certain qu'il commencerait par prendre une douche avant de commander à manger. Je reconnus les chambres, Yvonne avait utilisé cet hôtel pour ses rendez-vous, j'avais participé à certains d'entre eux. Je crochetais sa porte en silence et aussi discrètement que possible. Comme je le pensais il était dans la salle de bain. Je dus aussi crocheter cette serrure, il s'y était enfermé. Je ne voulais pas l'effrayer, je l'appelais.  
- Merde ! me répondit-il dans la cabine de douche.  
J'étais certain qu'il m'attendait. S'il m'avait vu, je pense qu'il n'aurait pas aimé l'immense sourire qui flottait sur mes lèvres.  
- Harkness, sort de cette chambre.  
- J'ai un problème sur un dossier.  
- Lequel ? Tu n'en as lu aucun, persifla-t-il toujours depuis la cabine de douche.  
- Peut-être … mais je suis bon sur le terrain.  
- Ça c'est certain …  
J'avais à peine entendu ses paroles, j'étais en train de me déshabiller.  
- Harkness, est-ce que tu es là ?  
Ce n'était ni monsieur, ni Jack … marrant … la manière dont il m'appelait le trahissait. Il ouvrit la cabine de douche et en sortit la tête pour voir si j'étais toujours là, moi j'en profitais pour y entrer. Pas très spacieux mais ce serait suffisant. Bien évidement, il ne se laissa pas faire mais dans ce genre de combat un archiviste n'avait tout simplement aucune chance contre moi. C'en était suivi des ébats musclés comme il ne pouvait en exister qu'entre hommes et cette fois nous allâmes plus loin que les autres fois … nous terminâmes rapidement sur le lit, pas pratique une douche dans ces conditions. Il avait une confiance en lui qui contrastait avec son attitude habituelle plutôt discrète voire effacée. Et je ne m'en plaignais pas, il était tout simplement incroyablement doué en la matière …

J'étais dans sa chambre et pour le moment il ne m'avait pas encore congédié. Il avait la sale habitude de s'enfuir après nos ébats, l'animal était plutôt sauvage. Je n'étais pas moi-même une personne démonstrative mais après avoir fait l'amour j'aimais bien profiter de l'autre. Et ça je ne l'avais pas avec Ianto. Enfin pas encore. Il évitait dans la journée toutes mes tentatives de flirt, il n'y avait jamais de caresses non plus. Il n'avait été démonstratif qu'au tout début … et encore il était certainement allé contre sa personnalité. Il était allongé à côté de moi, nous avions mangé et il regardait la télé en boxers. Moi, j'avais son kit de survie entre les mains et je parcourrais les feuilles mais sa présence n'aidait pas à la concentration. Et puis il avait amené avec lui ses propres notes … J'aurais pu me débrouiller seul mais c'était tellement mieux avec lui que je n'avais même pas envisagé de ne pas l'amener avec moi. Il me faisait encore la tête mais j'avais eu ce que je voulais et j'espérais bien dormir dans sa chambre. Je passais ma main sur des plaques rouges qui se transformeraient en bleus dès le lendemain, mais je sentis très clairement qu'il n'aimait pas que je le touche, pas maintenant. Il finit par s'endormir devant la télé et j'éteignis doucement les lumières. Il s'en rendit compte car il s'enfonça dans le lit, tira la couverture et se tourna de mon côté opposé. Mais il ne me demanda pas de partir. Quand je fus certain qu'il dormait, je vins me coller à lui.

Nous avions rendez-vous à Thames House avec l'Unit pour faire un point, ensuite nous partirions pour Buckingham Palace. La première réunion avec le colonel Mace fut longue mais intéressante. Il avait été très impressionné par notre activité et ce que nous arrivions à gérer avec une si petite équipe. Lui-même avait eu quelques missions captivantes qu'il partagea. Il fut d'accord avec moi sur tous les points que Ianto exposa. Je voyais ses regards étonnés devant un Mace tout mielleux … je ne savais pas ce qu'il cachait et à vrai dire cela ne m'intéressait pas. Il appuierait ma demande d'augmentation de budget, c'était tout ce que je souhaitais entendre. A la fin de la réunion, Ianto me demanda la permission d'aller saluer une connaissance tandis que je discutais avec un agent d'Etat, Frobisher. Mace vint me tourner autour et dès que j'eus terminé, il engagea la conversation.  
- Alors, on ne vous a pas souvent au bout du fil, Capitaine.  
- C'est que j'ai beaucoup de travail.  
- Oui, ça je dois reconnaître que je ne m'étais pas rendu compte de ce qui se passait à Cardiff … vraiment très impressionnant.  
- Venez-en au but Colonel.  
- Content de Jones ?  
- Très et vous-même ?  
- Cela fait longtemps que nous travaillons ensemble …  
Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de glisser ce détail qui m'agaçait, cela ne lui avait pas échappé bien sûr, comme si travailler sur des dossiers vous permettait de connaître une personne !  
- Il s'adapte bien à votre petite équipe ?  
A nouveau cette manière de prononcer « petite équipe » déplaisante au plus au point. Si je pouvais, je me vanterais du nombre d'hommes que je dirigeais pendant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, il n'en reviendrait pas. De mes exploits de guerre aussi, quoique il ne devait jamais avoir été au feu. Il ne se rendrait même pas compte.  
- Capitaine ?  
- Oui, oui, il s'adapte bien.  
Je ne voyais pas où cette conversation pouvait bien nous mener, je fis mine de partir.  
- Yvonne ne lui manque pas trop ?  
- Pourquoi lui manquerait-elle ?  
- Parce qu'ils étaient proches, ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble … en dehors du travail, je parle.  
Je haussais les épaules.  
- Un conseil Capitaine, fit-il soudain sérieux en s'approchant de moi, il ne faut pas croire les dossiers d'Yvonne. Ils sont faux. Demandez à Jones pourquoi il était aussi proche de sa chef.  
Sur ce, il partit, satisfait je suppose de son effet. J'allais chercher Ianto.

L'entrevue avec la Reine fut rapide, je présentais un compte rendu de nos activités, préparé avec soin par Ianto, puis je lui fis part de nos difficultés et lui demandais une augmentation de budget, demande que Mace appuya. Elle signa les papiers et me réitéra quelques conseils, elle me demanda à nouveau des garanties que je lui donnais. La confiance n'était pas encore au rendez-vous.

Nous repartîmes en fin d'après-midi et cette fois Ianto fut beaucoup plus bavard. Heureux comme moi d'avoir passé cette étape avec succès, peut être que les compliments de la Reine sur ses rapports n'y étaient pas étrangers. Elle comprenait enfin concrètement nos activités, elle appréciait l'effort et la transparence salutaire qu'il en résultait. Elle avait encouragé Mace à adopter ces bonnes pratiques. Ianto buvait ses paroles comme du petit lait et cette dernière remarque renfrogna autant le colonel qu'elle ne réjouit visiblement l'archiviste.  
- Le colonel Mace, commençais-je en fixant la route, m'a dit que tu étais très proche d'Yvonne. Que vous passiez du temps en dehors de Torchwood.  
Je perçus son malaise immédiatement.  
- C'est une langue de vipère, finit-il par lâcher.  
- Certes, mais est-ce que c'est vrai ?  
- Comme vous et moi nous passons du temps en dehors du travail. Enfin … je ne couchais pas avec elle, ajouta-t-il gêné.  
- Ah, non ? Tu ne couches pas avec tous tes boss alors …  
- Non ! fit-il outré.  
- Je m'en fiche Ianto, tu pouvais bien coucher avec qui tu voulais, fis-je remarquer en souriant. _Moi j'avais bien couché avec elle, pourtant elle n'était pas mon style, _pensais-je.  
- Je vivais dans les locaux et elle aussi.  
- Rien que je devrais savoir Ianto ? Réfléchis bien, je n'aime pas les surprises.  
Il était nerveux et il me rendait nerveux.  
- Non monsieur.

_A suivre ..._

* * *

_Merci pour vos reviews, inutile de vous dire à quel point je les aime ^^  
C'est bien d'avoir un tel soutien et un feedback ...  
Un extrait du prochain chapitre :_

"Je dus rappeler mon autorisation pour pénétrer dans l'aile des soins intensifs puis dans la chambre de Ianto. Ils étaient un peu à cran, rien de plus normal après ce qui s'était passé dans l'hôpital. En entrant, je vis Ianto blanc comme un linge qui semblait dormir. Il était sous monitoring et perfusé … cela me fit mal au cœur de le voir ainsi, sur son visage je pouvais voir qu'il avait souffert comme le premier soir où nous l'avions sorti de la tour ... "

_A très vite pour la suite !_


	18. Pas un agent de terrain

Déclaration : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter. Merci à Russel T Davies et à la BBC de les avoir créés.

Bêta et encouragements : Réa S, merci

**MADE BY TORCHWOOD**

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Pas un agent de terrain  
**

* * *

J'aspirais à un peu de calme, j'avais envie de faire le point … sur ma vie avec celui qui occupait de plus en plus mon esprit et mon cœur, Ianto. Il faisait maintenant partie de ma vie intime et j'avais beaucoup de questions, d'interrogations même si j'appréciais cette part de mystère qu'il avait en lui.

Mais comme souvent, la faille de Cardiff contrecarrait mes plans, une seule journée de calme depuis Londres où j'avais dû éplucher des dossiers, certes à grand renfort de café et de douceurs, mais le soir Ianto m'avait laissé seul pour sortir avec Owen et je n'avais pas eu ce moment tant attendu. Aujourd'hui le prédicteur annonçait une importante ouverture pour la fin d'après-midi. Nous n'avions pas avancé non plus sur Suzie. Ianto n'avait rien trouvé sur le groupe de parole qu'elle fréquentait ni sur l'homme avec qui elle semblait avoir des relations privilégiées. Cela ne m'empêchait pas d'être de plus en plus inquiet.

Malheureusement, ce qui devait se produire se produisit, un pic important au nord de Cardiff. J'emmenais toute l'équipe, Ianto nous guiderais depuis le Hub. Sur place, nous découvrîmes un bâtiment entier de télécommunications hors service.  
- Une cyber-attaque ? me demanda Ianto dans mon oreillette.  
- Non, non … c'est autre chose, répondis-je en découvrant les lieux. Il y a des blessés, appelle des ambulances.  
- Je m'en occupe.  
Les ingénieurs qui travaillaient dans la salle de commandes semblaient avoir été brûlés … en tout cas cela sentait la chair brûlée et ils hurlaient de douleur, pourtant on ne distinguait aucune blessure extérieure. Owen resta avec les blessés tandis que Tosh essayait de comprendre ce qui était arrivé aux ordinateurs. Le bâtiment était vaste, avec Suzie, nous partîmes inspecter les installations pour trouver si possible l'origine de ce chaos. Nous étions partis depuis une quinzaine de minutes quand Owen m'indiqua que les ambulances étaient arrivées.

Il eut alors un bruit assourdissant, je mis mes mains sur mes oreilles et je vis Suzie faire de même le visage déformé par la douleur. Quand enfin le bruit cessa, plusieurs secondes après, nous étions tous les deux à genoux tentant de reprendre notre souffle. Je vis du sang couler des oreilles de Suzie, j'essayais de lui parler mais mes tympans vibraient encore, je n'entendais rien et elle non plus. Je savais mes aptitudes régénératrices à l'œuvre et j'attendais de retrouver mes capacités auditives. Ma perception des bruits se fit meilleure, je tentais de joindre Owen puis Tosh et enfin Ianto … personne ne répondit, ils devaient être dans le même état que Suzie. Elle n'entendait toujours rien mais je décidais de continuer à inspecter les bâtiments. Après quarante-cinq minutes de recherches infructueuses et toujours sans nouvelles de l'équipe, nous repartîmes vers l'immense salle de contrôle.

A ma grande surprise, il n'y avait plus personne et le SUV n'était pas là non plus ... Je tentais de communiquer avec la police grâce à mon oreillette mais cela ne fonctionna pas, même chose avec mon téléphone portable et le téléphone fixe de la pièce. Je jurais copieusement réalisant que ces appareils avaient subis le même sort que toute la station de communication. Suzie sourit, elle entendait mieux. Nous avions inspecté une grande partie des installations, quelque soit la chose qui avait été à l'œuvre j'avais le sentiment qu'elle n'était plus là et que c'étaient plutôt Tosh et Owen qui avaient des problèmes. Je me mis à courir vers la sortie à la recherche d'un moyen de transport. Je crochetais facilement le véhicule d'un des employés et ne sachant pas où aller, je décidais de retourner en direction du Hub. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment qui me faisait appuyer sur la pédale de l'accélérateur … au grand dam de Suzie qui n'arrêtait pas de me hurler de lever le pied. Toujours des problèmes d'audition apparemment mais pas de vue et nous évitâmes de justesse quelques accidents.

Bien entendu personne au Hub non plus … mais où étaient-ils donc tous passés ? Ianto et son organisation … même dans la précipitation, il avait dû me laisser un message. Rien sur son poste mais effectivement je trouvais un post-it sur le bureau de Tosh, il avait certainement utilisé son poste pour nous guider … un des petits privilèges qu'elle lui avait accordés. Il était inscrit le nom d'un hôpital, c'est là que nous allions. Suzie m'arracha les clés des mains et décréta qu'elle ne repartait pas avec moi si je ne lui laissais le volant. Je cédais et nous mîmes ce qui me sembla des heures pour rejoindre l'hôpital à l'autre bout de la ville. Je savais que mon équipe s'y trouvait, le réceptionniste me l'avait confirmé au bout de mon dixième appel l'air complètement affolé. Il m'avait aussi indiqué qu'un être surnaturel les accompagnait …  
- Fonce, Suzie, hurlais-je encore incertain de son audition. Mais à son air outré, je compris que j'y étais allé un peu fort.

Arrivés à l'hôpital je trouvais Owen à l'accueil, la mine défaite mais vivant et en quelques mots il me rassura, la situation était maîtrisée. Je lui demandais de m'expliquer ce qui les avait fait quitter la salle de contrôle sans nous prévenir. Après avoir confié les victimes aux ambulanciers, il avait distingué une lumière se faufiler dans une des ambulances. L'instant d'après, un bruit terrible les empêcha d'arrêter l'ambulance et anéantit tous leurs moyens de communication. Un moyen de défense de l'alien, une forte onde électromagnétique douloureuse … qui réduisait à néant sur une courte zone nos appareils de communication. Lui et Tosh avaient alors pris le SUV pour suivre l'ambulance, certains qu'ils n'allaient pas aller loin. Mais ils ne s'arrêtaient pas et Owen avait demandé à Ianto de venir les aider grâce au téléphone du SUV trop éloigné de l'onde pour être endommagé …  
Je fronçais les sourcils, quelle mauvaise idée … A l'hôpital, ils avaient réussi à tuer l'alien mais Tosh avait été blessée et Ianto également …  
- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont, Owen ?  
- Tout va bien Jack, enfin pas trop mal …  
- Tu peux parler plus fort Owen ? demanda Suzie curieuse comme moi de savoir ce qui s'était passé.  
- Toi aussi, tu as les tympans percés … dit-il avec lassitude mais un peu plus fort.  
- C'est grave ? s'enquit-elle.  
- Non, non … il y a de grandes chances pour que cela guérisse tout seul.  
- Owen, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? insistais-je perdant patience.  
- Comme je te le disais, j'étais certain que l'ambulance allait s'arrêter, mais non, bizarrement elle continua jusqu'à l'hôpital. Mais j'ai compris ensuite que cet être pouvait moduler les ondes qu'elle émettait et donc passer du spectre visible au spectre invisible … j'ai compris en sentant mes poils se hérisser sur mes bras, le courant électrique.  
Il me regarda et je hochais la tête, il continua son récit.  
- Le corps les absorbe sans problème mais il se met à chauffer quand les fréquences sont élevées à cause de l'absorption d'énergie. C'est ce qui est arrivé aux ingénieurs. Ils sont passés aux micro-ondes …  
- Tu es callé dis donc ! déclara Suzie.  
- On les utilise beaucoup en médecine. Bref, nous l'avons pourchassé tous les trois dans l'hôpital, je ne te raconte pas la panique. Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête et s'approche de Ianto, ils sont restés un moment à s'observer …  
- Mais ça ressemblait à quoi ? dis-je.  
- Un être de lumière qui flottait, avec un halo de lumière autour de lui.  
- Ondes dans le visible, ajouta Suzie.  
Owen hocha la tête.  
- Homme ou femme ? demandais-je.  
- Impossible à dire. J'ai fait appeler toutes les personnes qui l'avaient vu dans une salle pour le retcon.  
- Tu n'as pas terminé Owen, fis-je remarquer, après s'être figé devant Ianto, que s'était-il passé ?  
- J'ai attrapé un chariot de réanimation, réglé le défibrillateur au maximum et je lui ai envoyé un choc électrique … comme ça, une idée qui m'est passée par la tête. Il a disparu en émettant comme une onde de choc, nous avons tous été projetés mais Ianto beaucoup plus … je ne sais pas pourquoi mais l'onde était dirigée contre lui.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?  
J'espérais que ma voix ne trahissait pas trop mon angoisse.  
- Des contusions. Je pense qu'ils vont le garder ce soir. Suzie, il faudra que je t'ausculte.  
- Je vais voir Ianto … décidais-je.  
- Il était agité, me coupa Owen, on lui a administré un sédatif, chambre 212.  
- Vous vous occupez du retcon.  
Mon ton était plus dur que ce que je voulais mais j'étais en colère contre lui et les conséquences de ses décisions : Ianto était blessé et manifestement secoué.  
-Tu aurais dû venir me chercher Owen, fis-je en partant.  
- Mais on l'a eu Jack ! s'offusqua-t-il.  
Je secouais la tête en partant.  
- Un coup de chance, un incroyable coup de chance, voilà tout.  
Owen … un génie de l'improvisation mais cela restait de l'improvisation.

wTwTwTwTw

Je dus rappeler mon autorisation pour pénétrer dans l'aile des soins intensifs puis dans la chambre de Ianto. Ils étaient un peu à cran, rien de plus normal après ce qui s'était passé dans l'hôpital. En entrant, je vis Ianto blanc comme un linge qui semblait dormir. Il était sous monitoring et perfusé … cela me fit mal au cœur de le voir ainsi, sur son visage je pouvais voir qu'il avait souffert comme le premier soir où nous l'avions sorti de la tour.  
- Comment va-t-il ? demandais-je au médecin qui venait d'entrer.  
- Vous ne devriez pas être là, qui êtes-vous ?  
Décidément bien à cran.  
Je lui répétais mes autorisations et lui indiquais que j'étais son supérieur. Il me fit la liste de ses blessures, Owen avait quelque peu minimisé son état, il n'aurait vraiment pas dû l'appeler … il n'était pas entraîné pour ça. Le médecin voulait le garder quelques jours en observation, il y aurait probablement des hématomes à drainer.  
Je pris une chaise pour m'asseoir à son chevet. En passant ma main dans ses cheveux, je le réveillais.  
- Jack ? fit-il en accommodant sa vue.  
- Tout va bien, tu es à l'hôpital, tu te souviens ?  
- Oui, fit-il en déglutissant difficilement.  
J'allais lui chercher un verre d'eau qu'il avala d'une traite.  
- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Ianto ?  
Il ferma les yeux et moi je me retins de me jeter sur lui pour le prendre dans mes bras.  
- L'alien … il était terrifié … il est passé par la faille, perdu dans un monde qu'il ne connaissait pas, qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il ne savait pas qu'il faisait du mal …  
- Comment sais-tu tout cela ? fis-je en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Sa manière d'agir … je ne veux pas rester ici, s'il te plaît …  
Son ton et ses yeux étaient implorants.  
- Tu es blessé, ils veulent te garder en observation quelques jours, expliquais-je.  
- Non, non … je n'aime pas les hôpitaux, je veux rentrer au Hub … Owen me soignera …  
Il avait les oreilles et les joues qui s'étaient colorées sous le coup de l'émotion, il tenta de se redresser sur le lit et je voyais bien que c'était douloureux. Je devinais les raisons de son aversion des hôpitaux.  
- Je ne resterais pas là, fit-il avec beaucoup plus de force.  
Il enleva les fils qui le reliaient au monitoring et s'arracha sa perfusion tout en essayant de s'asseoir, il avait manifestement décidé qu'il partait.  
- Ianto ! Tu te calmes ou je ne t'amène pas ! dis-je en attrapant de quoi essuyer le sang qui coulait de son bras.  
- Tu me ramènes alors ? me demanda-t-il d'un ton adouci et plein d'espoir.  
Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre qu'infirmières et médecins déboulèrent dans la chambre. Je les informais immédiatement qu'il ne restait pas, que je le ramenais et je récoltais des regards outrés alors que je pensais comme eux … je ne me démontais pas. J'entendis quelques remarques forts désagréables sur ma responsabilité de boss tandis que le médecin allait chercher les papiers pour décharger l'hôpital de toute responsabilité. Heureusement une infirmière plus compatissante que les autres partit chercher un fauteuil roulant. Ianto regardait la scène un petit sourire en coin, un sourire qui me plut.

wTwTwTwTw

Tosh rentra chez elle en taxi, elle n'avait besoin que d'une nuit de sommeil et nous repartîmes au Hub. Owen examina à nouveau Ianto puis il se coucha dans son lit avec une bonne dose d'antidouleurs.  
- Il faut le surveiller … lança Owen, je mordis tout de suite à l'hameçon.  
- Je m'en occupe, tu peux partir.  
- Je vais examiner Suzie … et faire mon rapport.  
Je souris intérieurement il devait quand même culpabiliser pour faire son rapport dans la foulée de la mission. Mais je ne dis rien, il avait eu tort d'appeler un novice, j'espérais que cela lui servirait de leçon.  
- J'ai examiné le weevil au fait, tu as mon rapport sur ton bureau, me dit-il avant de partir à la baie médicale où Suzie l'attendait.  
Je retrouvais mon bureau avec bonheur, la fin de journée avait été riche en émotions. J'allumais mon ordinateur et je lançais la caméra de surveillance de la chambre de Ianto. Pour l'instant je garderais un œil sur lui à distance, plus tard quand les autres seraient partis, j'irais le retrouver.

- Jack ?  
- Owen, entre. J'étais justement en train de lire ton rapport.  
Le médecin s'effondra sur le siège des invités en face de mon bureau.  
- Comment va Suzie ?  
- Très bien, elle est partie chez elle. Apparemment vous avez failli avoir un accident de voiture ? dit-il en souriant.  
- Non, je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire. Pas vraiment rassurant ton rapport, le weevil que tu as examiné a muté mais qu'est-ce qui peut engendrer ce phénomène ?  
- Je ne sais pas … fit-il en reprenant son sérieux, ils n'ont pas le même ADN. C'est peut-être une autre espèce, une espèce que nous n'avions pas encore vue.  
- Oui pourquoi pas.  
- Tu as lu ma conclusion ?  
- Absolument Owen, pour une fois qu'il y en a une …  
- Pas du tout, je ne les fait pas toujours à la fin c'est pour cela que tu les loupes en lisant en diagonale le dossier.  
- Ce n'est plus une conclusion Owen si tu l'as met au milieu. Enfin bref, tu penses qu'ils vont dominer l'autre espèce ? Ca risque de finir dans le sang non ?  
- Un bain de sang de weevils … ou alors ils vont s'accoupler avec les femelles. Mais je ne venais pas te parler de cela.  
- Ah non ?  
- Non, je venais te parler de Ianto.  
- Quoi Ianto ?  
- Je suis inquiet mais pas sur sa santé … tu trouves cela normal de vivre au Hub ?  
Je haussais les épaules, moi aussi je vivais ici. Je pensais que c'était pour rester près de ma personne, mais ça je le gardais pour moi.  
- Il est jeune, il ne sort jamais … ce n'est pas une vie Jack ! Au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, il ne fait même plus semblant de chercher un appartement.  
- Je ne savais pas qu'il avait cherché.  
- Vaguement … tu te rends compte qu'il s'est crée les mêmes conditions de vie qu'à Londres ?  
- Ça n'a rien à voir Owen. Et puis il l'a choisi, cela change tout.  
- Je ne sais pas … je maintiens que ce n'est pas sain. Est-ce que vous …  
- Vous quoi ?  
- Est-ce que tu te l'envoies ?  
- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires Owen.  
- J'ai vu ton regard à l'hôpital …  
- C'est un de mes agents, je réagirais de la même façon pour vous tous.  
- Mouais … je n'ai pas envie de le récupérer à la petite cuillère quand tu le jetteras.  
- Qu'est-ce qui te dit que je le jetterais ? Qu'est-ce qui te dis qu'il sera anéanti ?  
- Je te connais Jack, tu collectionnes les aventures … et il ne va pas bien.  
- Ça c'est sûr et c'est de ta faute.  
Il se tortilla un peu sur son siège, il était en train de le réaliser.  
- Il prend toujours des cachets pour dormir, il pense à Canary Wharf ... il ne t'en a pas parlé ?  
- Non. Mais le tout c'est qu'il en parle, si c'est avec toi, c'est bien.  
- Je l'ai un peu forcé …  
- C'était la raison de votre sortie au pub ?  
- Ouais. Pas vraiment son style … j'ai commencé par lui demander s'il cauchemardait toujours, il m'a plutôt dit qu'il cogitait sur ce qui s'était passé à Londres. Et puis je lui aie demandé si vous couchiez ensemble …  
- Ouille !  
- Effectivement, ça ne lui a pas vraiment plu … on buvait un verre, je ne voyais pas où était le mal … entre potes, quoi. J'ai insisté, je l'ai mis en garde, sur le fait de sortir avec son patron, sur … enfin, bref, tu es comme tous les mecs, tu as besoin de tirer un coup.  
L'image qu'il avait de moi était fausse et blessante. Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais jamais parler de certains sujets … il ne pouvait pas comprendre et moi je ne voulais pas révéler mon secret. Comment me verraient-ils après ? Et si cela venait à se savoir, ils seraient tous en danger.  
- Ça suffit, Owen, j'en ai suffisamment entendu. C'est pour cela que tu as de l'instantané ? fis-je pour rapidement changer le sujet et donner le change.  
- Ouais, c'est qu'une fois qu'on a goûté à son café, tous les autres paraissent dégueulasses. Y compris ceux de Starbucks.  
Je lui tendis son dossier.  
- C'est du bon boulot, continue et … je crois que tu te trompes sur le compte de Ianto.  
- Ah bon ?  
- Hum …  
J'étais déjà perdu dans mes réflexions et il sortit. Il avait été drôlement culotté sur ce coup là surtout qu'il se trompait sur toute la ligne. Il était vrai que j'avais des besoins à assouvir mais j'étais fidèle en amour, il ne l'imaginait même pas et c'était blessant. Simplement je ne m'autorisais plus à aimer depuis si longtemps …  
Est-ce que j'aimais Ianto ? Je le regardais sur la caméra … Owen avait dit vrai, j'avais reçu un coup de poing dans l'estomac quand il m'avait annoncé qu'il était blessé …

Quant à tirer un coup avec lui … j'en étais à me demander si ce n'était pas l'inverse. Il était toujours si froid, il mettait volontairement une distance physique et verbale entre nous. Mais quand nous faisions l'amour … c'était autre chose, il n'y avait plus de distance, plus de patron ni d'employé, plus de limites … Étrange contraste mais pour être honnête j'aimais ce contraste. L'impression qu'il ne se révélait que pour moi, que j'étais le seul à qui il montrait sa vrai personnalité … car je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit un amant aussi attentif, doué, endurant, libre … il n'était pas chaud, il était brûlant. Mais c'était de trop courte durée … comme si soudain après cette extase, toutes les peines du monde lui tombaient dessus et il s'éloignait de moi. Il semblait si triste alors … si jeune et si détaché.  
Il venait de perdre sa petite amie, il avait vécu l'attaque des Daleks et des cybermen …  
Il avait été battu par son père, peut-être avait-il du mal à accepter les caresses venant d'un homme ?  
Des raisons, il y en avait, mais peut-être que je me trompais moi aussi. Les temps étaient durs … Suzie qui volait du retcon, Owen qui s'inquiétait pour un de ses semblables, Ianto blessé … mais blessé jusqu'à quel point ?

Les pseudos révélations de Mace me trottaient toujours dans la tête. Il avait convoité l'archiviste dés le début mais étais-ce uniquement professionnel ? Je prenais deux résolutions : un, Mace m'aurait beaucoup plus souvent au bout du fil et beaucoup moins Ianto. Deux, Ianto allait me réinstaller les archives secrètes d'Yvonne. Il avait commencé à ranger les archives de Torchwood 3 mais les leurs attendaient toujours dans les cartons. Et puis bien sûr, il me fallait trouver ce que fait Suzie avec autant de pilules de retcon ... oui les temps étaient durs.

* * *

_J'espère que ce chapitre un peu plus long que les autres vous a plu._

_Merci pour vos reviews, vraiment je suis gâtée, c'est génial !  
__Sans parler de Rhéa qui me relit, me donne son avis et m'encourage, vraiment gâtée je vous le dis ^^_  
_Ça me pousse à continuer à écrire et en ce moment je couche sur le papier les secrets de Ianto ... enfin ...  
_

_Un extrait du prochain chapitre :_

"Ces vieux lits en 120 étaient bien pratiques pour se tenir chaud mais il faudrait que je commande un vrai lit pour deux. Cela officialiserait notre relation … pas sûr qu'il soit d'accord. Bah … je le ferais en douce et je le mettrais devant le fait accompli. Je me glissais sous sa couette en faisant attention à ne pas lui faire mal. Il bougea un peu sans se réveiller bien qu'il gémit un peu … et il se colla à moi. Ce peau à peau me procurait de douces sensations et les caresses que je lui prodiguais, ma tête dans ses cheveux, des idées dangereuses … qui allaient faire fuir définitivement mon sommeil. Je me contentais de le regarder encore dormir un moment avant de sombrer moi-même vers le pays des rêves."

_A très vite pour la suite !_


	19. Un patient difficile

Déclaration : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter. Merci à Russel T Davies et à la BBC de les avoir créés.

Bêta et encouragements : Réa S, merci

**MADE BY TORCHWOOD**

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : ****Un patient difficile**  


* * *

Owen et Suzie étaient enfin partis, j'éteignis mon ordinateur et verrouillais le Hub pour la nuit, Suzie avait nourri les weevils que nous gardions. Il ne restait plus que Ianto et moi, les pensionnaires humains du Hub.  
Même si je dormais peu, je détestais le faire seul … Vraiment ? Cela faisait tellement d'années que je me sentais unique, que je m'isolais … parfois je ne savais plus dire ce que j'aimais ou pas. Je rentrais dans la chambre de Ianto et je l'observais, ses yeux bougeaient sous ses paupières. Il devait rêver mais les cachets le faisaient dormir d'un sommeil réparateur et je l'espérais sans mauvais rêve. Il était beau quand il dormait, il paraissait plus jeune … je devenais sentimental en vieillissant ! Qui l'aurait cru ? Pas le Docteur, je pense qu'il serait étonné par mon attitude … je m'étonnais moi-même. Je me déshabillais en pliant mes affaires sans y penser … pas vraiment mon dada mais à force de voir Ianto le faire, j'en avais pris l'habitude. Ces vieux lits en 120 étaient bien pratiques pour se tenir chaud mais il faudrait que je commande un vrai lit pour deux. Cela officialiserait notre relation … pas sûr qu'il soit d'accord. Bah … je le ferais en douce et je le mettrais devant le fait accompli. Je me glissais sous sa couette en faisant attention à ne pas lui faire mal. Il bougea un peu sans se réveiller bien qu'il gémit un peu … et il se colla à moi. Ce peau à peau me procurait de douces sensations et les caresses que je lui prodiguais, ma tête dans ses cheveux, des idées dangereuses … qui allaient faire fuir définitivement mon sommeil. Je me contentais de le regarder encore dormir un moment avant de sombrer moi-même vers le pays des rêves.

Je m'étais levé tôt et en travaillant à mon bureau je ne vis pas son réveil, sûrement douloureux. Quand je regardais mon écran, il était assis sur le bord de son lit et il regardait la caméra de surveillance. Je bondis de ma chaise pour le rejoindre.  
- Cela fait longtemps que tu es réveillé ? demandais-je en entrant dans la pièce les mains dans le poches.  
Il dormait toujours de la même façon, torse nu si bien que je voyais de beaux hématomes dépasser de son pantalon de pyjama.  
- Non … je t'ai appelé mais tu n'avais pas mis le son, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Pour entendre tes ronflements ? Non ! Je travaille moi, fis-je en souriant et en m'approchant de lui.  
Il avait les yeux cernés et il était toujours aussi pâle.  
- Je ne ronfle pas. Aï …  
- Ianto, rallonge-toi.  
- Je ne peux pas me lever.  
- C'était évident que tu ne pourrais pas, tu t'attendais à quoi ?  
- Je ne sais pas … pas à être aussi mal.  
- Je vais t'amener un café … Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je sais faire du café. Est-ce que tu as faim ?  
- Non, mais ne te dérange pas pour moi … je suis désolé, je n'ai pas été très utile hier et maintenant je ne peux plus rien faire, fit-il en se rallongeant très précautionneusement.  
Je le regardais soucieux, ça n'allait pas être facile de le contraindre à rester dans cette chambre.  
- Je reviens Ianto, tu ne bouges pas. Et oui, Owen a eu tort de t'appeler. Aller sur le terrain ne s'improvise pas, ne recommence pas.  
- Je voudrais que tu m'apprennes.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Oui, je veux pouvoir aider en cas de problème, me servir d'armes, me battre …  
- Hey ! coupais-je en levant les yeux au ciel, doucement cela peut être dangereux …  
- Tous les autres le font, pourquoi pas moi ?  
- On verra. Pour le moment, tu restes là et tu ne fais rien. Est-ce que tu vas y arriver ? questionnais-je les bras croisés sur mon torse. Il vit que j'étais sérieux et il regarda tout à coup ses mains.  
- Je vais faire de mon mieux …  
- Bien !

Je partis préparer un café mais surtout je téléphonais à Owen pour qu'il ramène ses fesses au plus vite.  
- Alors ? m'enquis-je après qu'il l'ait examiné, il remontait de sa chambre.  
- Les hématomes sortent ... il va falloir qu'il reste allongé une paire de jours je pense.  
- Et pour les douleurs ?  
- Il a tout ce qu'il lui faut. Il aurait été mieux à l'hôpital, me fit-il remarquer fort à propos.  
- C'est ton patient, tu t'en occupes, dis-je en pointant un doigt accusateur vers lui en partant vers mon bureau.  
- Oui, ça j'avais compris … maugréa-t-il en partant vers la baie médicale.  
Il fallait maintenant qu'il assume ses erreurs, cela le mettait en colère mais moi aussi.  
Tosh et Suzie arrivèrent et nous fîmes un point en salle de réunion sur la mission de la veille. Elles avaient toutes les deux encore des douleurs, Owen et moi-même avions été les deux seuls épargnés. Moi je savais pourquoi … Owen me remit son rapport devant les yeux écarquillés des filles qui partirent faire le leur. Mais pour une fois, ce ne fut pas Tosh qui me le remit en premier, je l'avais vu passer une partie de la matinée avec Ianto dans sa chambre à lui tenir compagnie. Elle avait clairement de l'amitié pour lui pour quitter ses précieux programmes. Moi je trouvais qu'ils se ressemblaient tous les deux et ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant qu'ils deviennent amis. J'en étais ravi, je les vis rire ensemble, siroter mon café et Tosh lui amena un artefact inoffensif fort amusant. Il vibrait, émettait des sons et des lumières, moi je l'avais trouvé divertissant quelques heures. Parfois au détour d'une situation, on prend conscience de certaines réalités … en cet instant, je compris que Ianto ne souriait pas assez et que je devais faire quelque chose pour l'aider.

wTwTwTwTw

- Bon qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si urgent Owen ? fis-je en entrant dans la salle de réunion.  
Je constatais avec étonnement qu'il avait convoqué tout le monde.  
- C'est au sujet du Coffee Boy.  
- Qui ?  
- Ianto. Il se plaint, il chouine, il me dérange tout le temps … je n'arrive même plus à travailler !  
Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles … garder son calme, respirer.  
- Tosh ? fis-je en lâchant Owen que je foudroyais du regard.  
Elle avait passé du temps avec lui, elle allait me dire ce qu'il en était.  
- C'est un hyper-actif, fit-elle en enlevant ses lunettes, comment veux-tu qu'il aille bien cloué au lit ? Il n'a rien à faire.  
- Il pourrait se faire une raison, endurer en silence … C'est un patient terrible, Jack tu dois faire quelque chose.  
- Certainement pas, c'est ton boulot. La prochaine fois tu ne l'amèneras pas en mission.  
- Ça c'est sûr … C'est ma punition ? Double punition en plus ! Je suis en en manque de café … on pourrait peut-être mettre la machine à café dans sa chambre ?  
- Mais ça ne va pas Owen ! s'offusqua Tosh. Il a mal partout et toi tu ne penses qu'à ton café …  
- C'est vrai que ça me manque moi aussi … on devient vite accro. Il n'y mettrait pas un truc ? lança Suzie en souriant.  
- Ok, ok … se lamenta Owen devant le regard pénétrant de Tosh et le mien où j'espérais qu'il lisait bien toute ma colère devant la situation qu'il avait lui-même créée.  
- J'ai fait du café. Il l'a bu ce matin, il n'a rien dit, fis-je remarquer pour détendre l'atmosphère.  
- Il n'a pas osé, il doit encore avoir peur de se faire virer … de ton lit, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin, satisfait apparemment de sa pique.  
Je fronçais les sourcils, il avait réussi son coup, il m'insupportait ce matin. Même si ma relation avec Ianto n'avait échappée à personne, sa remarque était déplacée.  
- Moi je te le dis, il est dégueulasse. Il l'était avant que le Coffee Boy arrive, il l'est après, conclue-t-il.  
- Je ne vois pas de solution Owen. En revanche si tu continues comme ça, surtout en l'appelant Coffee Boy, tu risques de ne plus jamais profiter de son café magique. Endure … et en silence s'il te plaît. Bon ! La prochaine fois, appelle-moi pour un truc vraiment important, dis-je en me levant. Owen ne bougea pas continuant à me regarder comme si j'allais faire quelque chose pour lui. Il en était hors de question. Ianto était pénible ? Peut être … peut-être même que j'allais l'encourager.  
- J'épluche les dossiers de l'Unit, c'est incroyable tout ce qu'ils ont pu faire en si peu de temps … j'ai de la lecture pour vingt ans. Personne n'a envie de s'y plonger avec moi ?  
La question idéale pour mettre fin à la réunion, ils s'enfuirent tous en marmonnant une excuse.

Au bout de quelques heures de lecture, je décidais de faire une pause bien méritée. Owen était allé trois fois au chevet de Ianto qui était depuis peu équipé d'une ligne directe avec la baie médicale, ma petite vengeance.  
Owen complotait avec Tosh depuis maintenant un petit moment … j'avais suivi son manège et la patience de l'informaticienne était absolument remarquable … Mais il était évident qu'elle était ravie d'avoir été choisie comme confidente, elle devait être bien accrochée pour le supporter en ce jour. Il avait tenté avec Suzie et s'était fait rabrouer comme un mal propre. Et moi aussi j'avais vraiment du mal, que cela concerne Ianto ne devait pas y être étranger … Et voilà, que je les voyais partir du Hub, tous les deux souriants, sans m'avertir. Je pris mon téléphone portable pour les rappeler à l'ordre mais … je le fermais et j'en profitais plutôt pour quitter mon bureau et aller voir Ianto. Suzie était à son atelier, toujours à travailler sur le gant. Elle ne leva même pas la tête quand je traversais la pièce vers la chambre de Ianto. Il dormait mais d'un sommeil léger, il se réveilla quand j'entrais dans sa chambre.  
- La liaison avec la baie médicale fonctionne bien ?  
- Parfaitement bien, merci Jack, répondit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.  
Allez, je me lançais, la question qui fâche.  
- Comment tu te sens ?  
- Aucun mieux.  
Il s'enfonça dans on lit dans une attitude boudeuse. Je ne pensais jamais le voir ainsi, je l'avais vu professionnel, tendu, heureux, le plus souvent triste et même anéanti … mais boudeur, ça c'était nouveau. A le voir ainsi, je me dis qu'il avait le physique de l'emploi. Il exaspérait Owen mais moi il me faisait toujours craquer.  
- Je voudrais essayer de me lever, tu m'aiderais ?  
- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, dis-je d'un ton sans appel.  
- Mais si j'y arrive, je pourrais faire du café ...  
- Oui … bien tenté Ianto, je suis en manque … mais beaucoup plus de toi, finis-je dans un murmure.  
Je m'assis sur le lit et je me penchais vers lui avec ce sourire … un sourire qui le fit taire et baisser les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas bouger, il était à ma merci … et ça n'avait pas l'air de lui plaire. Mais à moi si, je continuais de m'approcher jusqu'à ne plus être qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage. Respirer le même air que lui, me délecter de son odeur, sentir l'air entre nous vibrer de désir … Je passais ma main sur sa joue et il ferma les yeux … il était à moi. Je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes, ma main continua son chemin vers sa nuque pour caresser ses cheveux. Et le passage s'ouvrit à moi pour un baiser langoureux que je désirais, plus frénétique quand lui aussi attrapa mon visage. Il était sensible à mes phéromones, mais moi j'aimais aussi son odeur. L'odeur de sa bouche, de sa peau, celle du matin, celle d'après l'amour, je les reconnaîtrais entre mille. Elles commençaient à signifier quelque chose pour moi. Je m'en rendais compte … et pour une fois je ne faisais rien pour m'arrêter. Quand j'ouvrais les yeux pour regarder mon bel amant, il avait les larmes aux yeux. Ses yeux n'en étaient que plus bleus mais … qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ? Il avait ce regard, ce regard qui me scrutait, j'étais certain qu'il m'évaluait comme moi j'avais pu le faire.  
- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Ianto ?  
Il bafouilla des réponses inaudibles en s'enfouissant sous les couvertures. Je déposais un baiser sur son front et le laissais. C'est en soupirant que je rejoignis mon bureau. Je ne l'avais pas atteint que les deux comparses faisaient leur retour avec un immense paquet entre les mains. Un écran plat … ils me regardaient tous les deux apparemment très satisfaits de leur trouvaille. Ianto avait recomposé un visage impassible qui m'étonna quand ils déboulèrent dans sa chambre. A nouveau, je me rendis compte qu'il était capable de masquer ses émotions si facilement … il était redoutable à ce petit jeu. Quand jouait-il la comédie et quand était-il sincère ?

Tosh se chargea de la connectique et Owen de régler les chaînes, en râlant comme un poux bien entendu. Quand ils partirent, j'étais certain que ce n'était pas un écran plat qui ferait le bonheur de Ianto, mais il avait très bien joué la comédie. Ils partirent ravis et certains que le blessé l'était également. Mais je commençais à déceler ce genre de choses ... à ses regards en biais et craintifs, je compris qu'il le savait.

* * *

_Comme toujours, j'espère que ce chapitre ne vous a pas déçus, dites-moi !_  
_Suzie va révéler son vrai visage au prochain mais avant, Jack va préparer une soirée au blessé ... à la Jack ;-))__  
_

"Une fois dans sa chambre, je ne tenais plus je l'embrassais tout en le déshabillant, il était gêné dans ses mouvements mais sans lâcher ses lèvres, j'invoquais toute la chimie du corps pendant l'acte sexuel pour le justifier comme thérapie. C'était mon érudition qui fut responsable de son fou rire, j'en étais certain.  
Quand je le plaquais sur le lit, je craignis que tous mes plans ne tombent à l'eau mais son envie, qu'il ne pouvait plus cacher, fut plus forte que la douleur. J'attrapais un tube de lubrifiant dans sa table de chevet et cela aussi le fit rire, je l'avais moi-même placé là. Il était d'humeur joyeuse et moi le dévorais littéralement ..."

_A très vite pour la suite !_


	20. Une soirée étoilée

Déclaration : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter. Merci à Russel T Davies et à la BBC de les avoir créés.

Bêta et encouragements : Réa S, merci

**MADE BY TORCHWOOD**

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : Une soirée étoilée  
**

* * *

Enfin la faille semblait se tenir tranquille. Après deux mois d'activations incessantes, ce répit était hautement appréciable. Ianto avait tenu deux jours entiers dans sa chambre et finalement la télé avait été une excellente alliée dans cette traversée du désert. Nous avions également travaillé ensemble sur quelques dossiers et étrangement cela lui avait remonté le moral que je me plonge dans la paperasse de l'Unit. Nous avions passé quelques heures à éplucher ses rapports dans sa chambre et amadoué par mes efforts pour comprendre son travail, j'avais été très largement récompensé en retour ... Oh, pas grand-chose dans son état physique mais des baisers, des caresses, prémisses de bonheurs à venir. J'avais noté cela dans un coin de ma tête, commencer par une réunion de travail des plus sérieuses constituait une bonne approche avec mon archiviste.

Le deuxième soir, je l'avais aidé à s'habiller sans lui révéler l'endroit où je l'emmenais. Il avait encore du mal à se déplacer mais avec mon aide et les incontournables cachets antidouleur, je pensais qu'il n'y aurait pas de problème. Il me harcelait de questions, il voulait absolument savoir ce que nous allions faire m'expliquant qu'il détestait les surprises, qu'il avait mal, qu'il était tard … je tenais bon en lui faisant passer ses vêtements. J'avais choisi pour lui un jean, un polo noir et un sweat … là aussi, je ne fus pas sourd. Il me semblait très perturbé par cette sortie imprévue, d'autant plus qu'il voyait que cela m'amusait grandement.

C'était un Ianto pestant contre mon initiative et se plaignant de ses douleurs que j'emmenais sur un toit dont j'appréciais tout particulièrement la vue, non loin du Hub. Quand il comprit que nous avions atteint notre destination, il se tût et nous admirâmes la vue un moment. Cardiff prenait tout son sens la nuit, cette ville tentaculaire s'étalait à nos pieds et le spectacle était admirable. Ianto me jetait des œillades attendant sans doute que je prenne la parole.

- Voir la vie d'en haut, c'est ce que tu aimes en venant ici ? finit-il par me demander.  
- Oui … faire le point, prendre de la hauteur, de la distance …  
- Cela donne une impression de pouvoir … dit-il en embrassant la vue.  
C'est ce que je ressentais d'autant que je protégeais cette ville depuis si longtemps … mais aussi une certaine humilité, une humilité bienvenue et nécessaire.  
- On dirait un super héros, déclara-t-il en me regardant alors que mon manteau flottait au vent.  
- C'est ce que je suis, non ? fis-je en posant mes mains sur les hanches, en lui offrant un de mes sourires auquel personne ne peut rester indifférent.  
Je souris un peu plus devant son regard appréciateur.  
- Il faut des pouvoirs Jack, fit-il en s'asseyant, souriant de mon aplomb. Mais je reconnais que tu as le physique du rôle.  
_J'en avais même la carrure, le plus grand super-héros de tous les temps_, pensais-je. _Y en avait-ils des immortels* ? Je ne pense pas, c'est tout de même le pouvoir ultime. Le héros dont on ne se débarrasse pas … _  
Il m'avait tendu la perche idéale pour lui révéler mon secret, j'étais presque tenté de le faire … mais c'était définitivement égoïste. Il avait son propre fardeau, apparemment bien lourd, pas besoin d'y ajouter le mien. Il me restait des zones d'ombre à éclairer … mais ce n'était pas de cette manière que j'allais y arriver, en lui révélant mes secrets.  
Même si j'avais très envie de lui faire confiance.  
Même s'il en connaissait beaucoup et que peut-être il m'accepterait tel que j'étais. Je l'espérais, car un jour viendrait où il l'apprendrait, c'était inévitable.  
Il me regarda bizarrement tandis que je cherchais à me décider.

Il avait ses problèmes, je le sentais tourmenté … pas encore assez accroché à moi. Il frissonna, j'enlevais mon manteau pour qu'il puisse recouvrir nos épaules, en m'asseyant à côté de lui et en le serrant contre moi. Je savais sciemment qu'il n'aimerait pas mais j'avais décidé de ne plus en tenir compte. Je pris sa main tentant une ultime provocation … surtout un ultime moyen pour en savoir plus sur lui.  
- Jack, je veux rentrer, je … je suis fatigué.  
- Mais bien sûr … la chaleur humaine Ianto, dis-je sur le ton de la réprimande.  
Il ne semblait pas savoir chercher du réconfort chez autrui et moi, c'était ce dont j'avais besoin. Tout le monde en avait besoin y compris lui.  
- Quoi ?  
- Les gens normaux font cela, Ianto, ajoutais-je.  
Il bondit à mes paroles, autant que ses muscles endoloris le lui permettaient.  
- Tu dis que je ne suis pas normal ?  
- Pourquoi montes-tu sur tes grands chevaux ? Je voulais dire que c'était banal, reviens … s'il te plaît.  
Une immense tristesse m'envahit, moi j'avais vraiment besoin de cette chaleur humaine. Tosh l'avait un jour qualifié d'animal à sang froid … mais c'était faux, il avait le sang chaud et moi je désirais profiter de cette chaleur plus que tout. Je voulais juste qu'elle se révèle, je ne savais pas encore comment m'y prendre …  
Mais finalement je n'eus rien à faire, à ma grande surprise, il ramassa doucement mon manteau, l'épousseta et le remit sur mes épaules. Il marmonna des excuses en se rasseyant tout à côté de moi. Je souris en passant mon bras sur ses épaules.  
- Je voulais te parler des étoiles, révélais-je au bout de quelques minutes.  
Nos épaules se touchaient, je réinstallais mon manteau sur nos épaules.  
- Y es-tu vraiment allé ? Quand tu parles de tes phéromones du 51ème siècle … est-ce que tu as voyagé dans le temps avec le Docteur ?  
- Oui Ianto mais … tu connais bien le Docteur ?  
J'étais étonné qu'il pense à lui si vite.  
- C'était une légende à Torchwood Londres et je l'admire encore plus maintenant que tu m'as expliqué ce qu'il avait fait à Canary Wharf. Yvonne voulait le capturer plus que tout autre chose, c'était devenu une obsession chez elle, expliqua-t-il en regardant droit devant lui. J'ai tout lu sur lui mais j'avais déjà compris qu'il n'était pas un ennemi, déclara-t-il en se tournant vers moi. C'était juste une manière de légaliser sa capture … elle faisait cela tout le temps. Tu as été un de ses compagnons ?  
- Tu connais bien la légende. Oui.  
- Whaou ! Yvonne doit se retourner dans sa tombe … enfin, elle n'a pas de tombe ...  
Il resta pensif un instant et moi je ne put m'empêcher de repenser aux paroles de Mace sur sa relation avec Yvonne.  
- J'imagine qu'il ne prend que des personnes exceptionnelles, repris-t-il, tu as eu beaucoup de chance … Moi aussi, je voudrais bien partir dans les étoiles, révéla-t-il en tournant son regard vers la voie lactée.  
Le ciel était dégagé et malgré la pollution lumineuse de la ville, on distinguait de nombreuses étoiles.  
- Est-ce que tu n'es pas bien ici ?  
- Si, si bien sûr mais … je suis curieux. Il y a plus d'étoiles que de grains de sables sur toute la Terre … ça fait rêver.  
- C'est scientifiquement correct, l'Univers est vaste, en constante évolution et … grouillant de vie.  
- Tu as dû voir des choses extraordinaires.

Je lui racontais aussi bien mes aventures d'agent du temps que celles vécues en accompagnant le Docteur simplement en omettant certains éléments qu'il n'avait pas à connaître. Je voyais bien que cela le faisait rêver, il avait les yeux qui brillaient et enfin ce sourire cher à mon cœur que je m'étais promis de faire apparaître. Emporté par mes récits, je parlais pendant au moins une heure … une heure où il but littéralement mes paroles. Mais la soirée était fraîche et je décidais de rentrer. Il ne dit rien mais il continua sur le chemin du retour à me poser des questions. Le retour fut tout aussi bruyant que l'aller mais cette fois, c'était une discussion animée et joyeuse.

Une fois dans sa chambre, je ne tenais plus je l'embrassais tout en le déshabillant, il était gêné dans ses mouvements mais sans lâcher ses lèvres, j'invoquais toute la chimie du corps pendant l'acte sexuel pour le justifier comme thérapie. C'était mon érudition qui fut responsable de son fou rire, j'en étais certain.  
Quand je le plaquais sur le lit, je craignis que tous mes plans ne tombent à l'eau mais son envie, qu'il ne pouvait plus cacher, fut plus forte que la douleur. J'attrapais un tube de lubrifiant dans sa table de chevet et cela aussi le fit rire, je l'avais moi-même placé là. Il était d'humeur joyeuse et moi le dévorais littéralement. Je ne voulais pas le faire souffrir et mes préliminaires furent longs, mes préparatifs consciencieux pour une délivrance qui nous amena tous les deux vers l'extase. Je le regardais, il avait les yeux fermés, il reprenait son souffle encore secoué par des frissons de plaisir. J'essuyais son ventre et il sourit sans ouvrir ses yeux. Je savais ce qui le faisait sourire, j'avais pris les choses en main ce soir … Je le regardais … je le trouvais beau, bien proportionné et musclé mais sans trop, pas tout à fait imberbe mais presque. C'était bien de partager un moment comme celui-là sans ces tensions habituelles qui l'assaillaient. C'était bien, on était bien.

Nous étions allongés tous les deux dans son lit, propres et en tenue pour dormir. Je me levais pour chercher les anti-douleurs d'Owen et les anti-inflammatoires, la soirée aurait dû être plus calme que cela et le médecin allait me maudire demain matin. Je lui tendis les cachets avec un verre d'eau et replongeais rapidement sous la couette. Il faisait toujours un peu frais à ce niveau du Hub, le même niveau que les cellules. La température n'y changeait jamais et elle était plutôt fraîche. Il avala les pilules sans me lâcher des yeux avec ce sourire qui voulait tout dire.  
- J'ai reçu un courrier pour toi, lui annonçais-je doucement.  
- Quoi ? fit-il en perdant son sourire et en fronçant les sourcils.  
Je l'attrapais dans la poche de mon manteau, je l'avais gardée là depuis le matin cherchant le meilleur moment pour lui donner. C'était une invitation pour une cérémonie de commémoration de la bataille de Canary Wharf, à la mémoire des victimes, pour remettre une médaille aux survivants. Je l'avais préconisé et la Reine l'avait organisée.  
Il me rendit le courrier tandis que je cherchais à déchiffrer ses sentiments. Cela n'avait pas l'air de lui faire plaisir.  
- Je n'y irais pas. Certainement pas. Déjà j'ai accepté l'argent, je ne sais même pas pourquoi.  
- Tu en as donné une grosse partie à ta sœur, dis-je calmement.  
Je ne savais pas quelle allait être sa réaction. Ses comptes bancaires étaient sous ma surveillance, comme tous mes agents.  
- Elle en avait besoin, je crois.  
Il n'avait même pas sourcillé.  
- Tu n'es pas allée la voir ?  
- Quelle idée d'organiser une cérémonie. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à commémorer ? Vraiment je ne vois pas. Une médaille, c'est ridicule … je n'ai rien fait. Encore une idée de Mace.  
- Non c'est une idée à moi, expliquais-je en feignant la déception.  
- Oh, je suis désolé … mais je suis certain que cela va plaire aux autres …mais pas à moi.  
- Tu n'es pas comme les autres, fis-je remarquer en souriant et en l'attirant à moi.  
Mais il ne se laissa pas faire.  
- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?  
Je le sentis sur la défensive.  
- Parce que c'est ce que j'aime chez toi.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Oh yeah.  
Il baissa les yeux et surprise, il se laissa faire quand je l'attirais à nouveau à moi. La chaleur humaine. J'ai tenu si longtemps sans, pensant que je n'avais besoin de personne pour vivre, de toute manière rien ne pouvait m'empêcher de vivre. Mais j'étais en train de changer d'avis … le corps de Ianto contre le mien devenait un besoin vital.

C'était naturel et effrayant, bon et douloureux à la fois. Tellement de secrets, tellement de dangers, je souhaitais plus que tout partir avec le Docteur pour comprendre ce que j'étais. Qu'allait-il devenir en mon absence ? Qu'étais-je en train de faire ?  
Tomber amoureux … bêtement … et profiter du moment présent. Avec lui, dans cette chambre sous terre en regardant une émission débile à la télévision. Tant de normalité me réchauffait le cœur. Je n'avais plus envie de laisser la raison l'emporter, il me semblait aussi que je l'aidais. Il avait ses propres démons à chasser et j'étais un prédateur redoutable … mais probablement pas la personne la mieux placée pour ces démon-là. Il se serra contre moi et m'entoura de ses bras comme s'il sentait mes doutes et mes craintes, il s'agrippait à moi et je fis de même … il était trop tard pour changer d'avis.

En me levant le lendemain matin très tôt, je défroissais le courrier de sa Majesté et le posait sur sa table de nuit. C'était dans un mois, peut-être changerait-il d'avis.

wTwTwTwTw

Quelques jours plus tard, j'avais observé Suzie a son insu une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Owen travaillait sur la mutation des weevils, Tosh sur les données de Torchwood Londres et Ianto me réinstallait les archives secrètes comme je lui avais demandé. Tout était calme … et cela semblait exaspérer Suzie. Tout ce qu'elle faisait sur son ordinateur s'affichait sur le mien et je suivais ainsi son activité. Elle surveillait quasiment toutes les deux minutes la base des appels d'urgence de la police de Cardiff à la recherche bien entendu d'un homicide récent où elle pourrait expérimenter le gant … Mais ce qui me mit la puce à l'oreille, ce furent ses recherches jusqu'à la sélection d'une personne dans l'annuaire électronique dont elle imprima l'adresse. Je la vis effacer consciencieusement toutes ses traces … et là, j'avais définitivement des craintes. Elle vint à mon bureau et me demanda à quitter plus tôt, tout était calme, je l'y autorisais avec un grand sourire qu'elle me rendit. Elle passa le sas et moi j'attrapais mon manteau pour prendre le SUV, sans en parler à personne. Je ne voulais pas éveiller de suspicions chez Tosh et Owen, c'était si difficile de retrouver ensuite une totale confiance.

J'étais certain qu'elle rejoindrait l'adresse de la personne qu'elle avait choisie. Je décidais de l'attendre là-bas, sans la suivre. Je la vis arriver, hésitante, méfiante elle ne retournait sans cesse. J'avais bien fait de ne pas la suivre, cela aurait été compliqué. Elle était douée. Discrètement, je la suivis dans ses déambulations autour de l'adresse, elle semblait repérer les lieux. Mais pourquoi ? Son manège dura une bonne heure avant qu'elle ne sonne à l'interphone et engage la conversation avec une personne mais j'étais loin, je ne les entendis pas. Très prudemment, je me rapprochais un peu. Je l'observais de l'autre côté de la rue, elle attendait en bas de l'immeuble. Puis elle se déplaça dans une ruelle attenante à l'immeuble, je ne la voyais plus. Un jeune homme sortit de l'immeuble et s'y engouffra immédiatement, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle lui avait dit mais elle l'avait attirée à elle. Je me décidais à traverser la rue, en courant, je n'osais imaginer le pire … pas Suzie … Mais quand j'arrivais, elle venait de lui enfoncer un large couteau dans le dos, un couteau alien que je reconnus … je regardais le jeune homme agoniser, je la regardais, elle, n'y croyant toujours pas. Elle fut si surprise de me voir, elle ne bougeait plus, mon téléphone se mit à sonner mais je l'ignorais. Nous reprîmes nos esprits en même temps et tandis qu'elle fouillait son sac probablement à la recherche d'une arme, je lui enfonçais une seringue épidermique dans le cou … c'est tout ce que j'avais sous la main, c'était normalement destiné aux weevils mais c'était la seule idée que j'avais eue. Elle s'écroula sur le sol et je pris le pouls du jeune homme … il était mort.  
- Tosh ? répondis-je au téléphone.  
- Un appel anonyme pour signaler une agression au couteau sur Arabella street. La police est en route et je n'arrive pas à joindre Suzie …  
- Tosh, écoute moi attentivement. Toi et Owen, vous quittez le Hub, vous rentrez chez vous …  
- Mais … coupa Tosh.  
- Obéis Tosh, vous revenez demain et je vous expliquerais tout.  
- Et Ianto ?  
- Il peut rester, avertis-le que j'arrive avec Suzie, ok ?  
- Comme tu voudras Jack … soyez prudents.

Ce n'était pas la peine que tous assistent à mon interrogatoire.  
J'entendais déjà les sirènes au loin, il fallait faire vite. Elle les avait appelés avant de le tuer … Je ramassais les affaires de Suzie qui s'étaient renversées au sol et je la chargeais sur mon dos. Pas très discret … mais elle avait bien choisi le lieu de son crime, c'était désert à cette heure. Je traversais la rue et rejoignis le SUV. Je la déposais dans le coffre et repartais vers le Hub comme toujours, pied au plancher. Je m'attendais presque à l'entendre me demander de ralentir, elle le faisait toujours … elle était la première que j'avais recrutée après ce tragique nouvel an. La première à qui j'avais redonné ma confiance. Ce boulot, les objets que l'on manipule, les choses que l'on comprend sur l'univers … nous changent, Suzie n'était pas une mauvaise personne, elle l'était devenue et je voulais savoir ce qui s'était passé.

En arrivant dans le garage, j'ouvris la porte du coffre, Suzie se releva brusquement, je la vis tenir une arme dans sa main, puis faire feu … en un instant les ténèbres fondirent sur moi … ma dernière pensée fut pour Ianto.

* * *

_* Des supers-héros immortels, il en existe d'autres, Wolverine par exemple. Mais je ne pense pas que Jack les connaisse, quand bien il serait d'accord avec moi pour dire qu'il est le number one ;-))_

_Ne pas caillouter l'auteur ... je vous donne rendez-vous demain pour la suite ... un avant goût comme toujours : __  
_

"Plaqué contre le mur je jetais un œil discrètement et prudemment dans la pièce principale du Hub. Suzie me tournait le dos, elle tenait d'une main tremblante son arme pointée sur Ianto … Je jurais intérieurement c'était le pire scénario. Il ne savait même pas manier une arme !  
- Je ne peux pas te laisser partir, tu en sais trop ... expliqua-t-elle en pleurnichant."

_A très vite !_


	21. Suzie

Déclaration : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter. Merci à Russel T Davies et à la BBC de les avoir créés.

Bêta et encouragements : Réa S, merci

**MADE BY TORCHWOOD**

* * *

**Chapitre 21 : Suzie  
**

* * *

Comme on se réveille d'un cauchemar, je repris connaissance en même temps qu'une grande inspiration. J'étais seul, mes poumons me brûlaient, un sentiment familier de peur au creux de mon ventre … je fermais les yeux en laissant mes souvenirs affluer tandis que mon cœur reprenait son rythme apportant la vie à chaque cellule de mon corps. La magie elle avait déjà opéré son miracle et toutes mes plaies quel qu'elles soient avaient disparues. Je m'assis regardant autour de moi, j'étais dans le garage du Hub. Au vu du sang sur le sol, on m'avait tiré dans la tête … Suzie ! C'était Suzie et Ianto se trouvait seul avec elle … je me relevais, tout mon corps était douloureux mais la peur me donna l'énergie nécessaire. Je me mis à courir comme si j'avais le diable à mes trousses. Elle pensait m'avoir tué, qu'allait-elle dire et faire maintenant ?

Je ralentis, je ne voulais pas gâcher mon effet de surprise. Plaqué contre le mur je jetais un œil discrètement et prudemment dans la pièce principale du Hub. Suzie me tournait le dos, elle tenait d'une main tremblante son arme pointée sur Ianto … Je jurais intérieurement c'était le pire scénario. Il ne savait même pas manier une arme !  
- Je ne peux pas te laisser partir, tu en sais trop ... expliqua-t-elle en pleurnichant.  
- Je ne dirais rien, je t'en supplie, gémit-il.  
Il se tenait devant elle, horrifié et pétrifié. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient le long de ses joues. Il tenait ses mains devant lui comme si elles pouvaient le protéger d'une balle.  
- Désolée, mais il le faut ...  
- Pitié ...  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu es Ianto ?

J'écoutais distraitement, elle ne l'avait pas encore tué mais cela n'allait pas tarder, je pris une grande inspiration qui fut encore un peu douloureuse pour chasser l'angoisse qui m'habitait. Je déboutonnais l'étui de mon arme sans la sortir et aussi calmement que possible, je sortis de ma cachette. Ils étaient très près, en quelques pas je serais derrière elle. Ianto me vit immédiatement et écarquilla les yeux.  
- Tu crois que je suis assez bête pour ce subterfuge ? ironisa Suzie en voyant Ianto semblant fixer quelqu'un derrière elle. Je suis désolé Ianto …  
- Pose cette arme Suzie, tonnais-je.  
Elle se retourna brusquement et je lis sa surprise devant son Capitaine revenu d'outre-tombe. La première fois, les gens étaient toujours bluffés.  
- C'est terminé, allez, viens avec moi ...  
Suzie était intelligente, j'étais certain qu'elle serait raisonnable, qu'elle accepterait cette main que je lui tendais. Mais contre toute attente, elle jeta un dernier regard à Ianto et retourna l'arme contre elle. D'une balle sous son menton, elle mit fin à ses jours et mourut sur le coup. Je la regardais incrédule, je ne m'attendais pas à cela, vraiment pas.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demandais-je finalement à Ianto.  
Lui la fixait toujours les sourcils froncés, l'air profondément triste. Il s'affaissa lentement contre le mur. Il posa les mains sur sa tête, ses coudes sur ses genoux, les yeux fixés au sol.  
- Tu devais revenir avec elle … je lui ai demandé où tu étais …  
Il leva ses yeux vers moi avant de continuer.  
- Elle avait deviné que je savais pour le retcon … Elle a dit que tu étais mort, Jack !  
- Et tu l'as crue ! contestais-je en souriant.  
Tout mon corps était encore endolori par cette résurrection.  
- Elle disait la vérité, m'assura-t-il en me fixant de ses yeux clairs.  
- Bien sûr que non ! C'est une bonne menteuse, on en a la preuve.  
- Elle le pensait vraiment … où étais-tu ?  
Affecté mais apparemment il avait toujours l'usage de son cerveau ... il fallait vite trouver une explication convaincante.  
- Elle m'a assommée, un bon coup sur la tête. Elle a cru m'avoir tuée, elle aurait pu …  
Un peu à la pêche au réconfort … mais il était trop secoué pour cela.  
- Elle m'a dit qu'elle travaillait sur le gant jour et nuit même chez elle, qu'elle avait tué ces gens … elle était complètement perdue, asservie au dessein du gant et du couteau … elle ne savait plus quoi faire ...  
- Et fabriqué je ne sais quoi avec son copain ... ce Max je-ne-plus-quoi, il faut encore que j'aille m'occuper de celui-là, soupirais-je en reportant mon regard sur Suzie.  
Ianto était toujours assis à même le sol, il s'était encore un peu plus recroquevillé sur lui-même, je vis qu'il pleurait à nouveau, silencieusement comme il l'avait fait devant sa petite amie devenue cybernétique.  
- Clairement pas prêt à aller sur le terrain, dis-je un peu durement.  
Il releva brusquement la tête et me jeta un regard que je trouvais mystérieux avant de s'enfuir vers les cellules. Je l'avais peut-être vexé ... mais c'était la vérité, il était bouleversé. Je le préférais en colère contre moi que s'apitoyant sur le sort de Suzie et le sien.

Je soulevais le corps sans vie de mon ex-agent en second pour l'amener à la baie médicale avant de partir vers le parking nettoyer les dégâts de ma mort qui n'avait pas eue lieu. Une chance qu'elle m'ait tiré dans la tête, je n'avais pas une goutte de sang sur mes vêtements. Suzie … elle était douée, oh oui vraiment douée. Elle devait garder une arme sur elle, je n'avais même pas pensé à la fouiller … j'étais déçu et triste que cela finisse ainsi.

Après avoir accompli ma sale besogne, je posais mes fesses sur le coffre du SUV encore ouvert. Je soufflais bruyamment pour évacuer ce sentiment latent de … culpabilité. Ses erreurs d'agent étaient les miennes en tant que patron, je ne pouvais pas rejeter entièrement la faute sur elle. J'étais un leader, mes hommes me suivaient, donnaient leur vie pour moi ... il en avait toujours été ainsi déjà à l'Agence du Temps que j'avais intégré tout juste adolescent. Je savais me battre et j'avais toutes sortes de qualités dans l'action. Mais, car il y avait un mais, dans la gestion du quotidien, j'étais un peu moins doué. Jamais je ne m'en serais rendu compte seul … l'emprise qu'avaient le gant et le couteau sur elle m'avait totalement échappé. Ianto …

Ianto pouvait m'aider, il m'aidait déjà beaucoup car il était tout l'inverse. Depuis que nous l'avions, Tosh avait cessé de râler –à raison- au sujet du bazar qui régnait dans le Hub. Le soir, quand tout le mode était parti, il replaçait les objets à leur place, les dossiers dans les bons tiroirs, les objets dangereux dans mon bureau pour les archives sécurisées. Il remettait en état nos archives papier vieilles de plus de cent ans, passait un peu de temps à l'office de tourisme … Tosh avait beaucoup moins de curieux sur le dos. Il s'occupait des commandes de nourriture pour l'équipe, pour les monstres en captivité qu'il nourrissait, pour nous deux … il avait même récupéré mes affaires chez le blanchisseur il y a quelques jours. Je ne lui avais rien demandé, je n'avais toujours pas compris comment il avait su … tout en lui expliquant qu'il n'avait pas à faire cela j'étais intérieurement bien content. Il m'avait regardé, patiemment écouté, répondu poliment, avec son monsieur qui me donnait envie de me jeter sur lui. Je le soupçonnais d'avoir compris l'effet que ce mot produisait sur moi dans certaines occasions … Au sourire qui s'était dessiné à la commissure de ses lèvres, je savais qu'il s'occuperait dorénavant de mes affaires. Il avait mis en place tous les protocoles avec l'Unit, il gérait leurs demandes, supervisait les rapports qui leur étaient transmis bien que je le suspectais de les rédiger lui-même à partir de ceux qui devaient rester ici … aussi discret qu'incontournable, il avait su se rendre indispensable sans même que je m'en rende compte. En partie par lâcheté, je trouvais ces tâches ingrates, nécessaires mais tellement ennuyantes … ennuyantes à mourir, pour un immortel comme moi, c'était un supplice.

Le quotidien, un quotidien dont il me libérait et qui me permettait de me concentrer sur l'essentiel. Sans parler des happy hours … là aussi il m'était indispensable … surtout que l'animal sauvage se laissait doucement dompter …  
N'étais-ce pas dangereux ? Tellement de choses qui reposaient sur ses épaules ? Plus le temps passerait plus cela s'accentuerai … Bien sûr que ça l'était, mais j'aimais vivre dangereusement, prendre des risques … quels risques d'ailleurs ? J'avais confiance en Ianto, les autres lui avaient accordé la leur bien plus vite que moi. Mais moi seul l'avait dans mon lit le soir venu … cette dernière pensée me donna envie d'aller le voir en espérant qu'il se soit remis de ses émotions. Il le fallait s'il voulait rester avec nous … c'était loin d'être rose ici tous les jours, certains ne le supportaient jamais. J'en avais eu des exemples à la pelle depuis mon embauche quelque peu forcée à Torchwood. Je ne voulais pas agir différemment avec lui qu'avec mes autres collaborateurs, s'il ne supportait pas le boulot il valait mieux le savoir tout de suite. Et puis il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il se sente traité différemment parce qu'il couche avec le patron ni que les autres ne le pensent. Mais je devais avoir réussi dans ce domaine car il ne m'avait jamais fait de remarques. Seul Owen s'y était frotté et piqué, déca pendant deux jours, je n'aurais pas aimé être à sa place … En journée nous avions des relations employeur-employé des plus classiques … je m'étais quand même autorisé quelques fesses pincées et baisers volés, il fallait bien que je profite de mon statut qui avait beaucoup d'inconvénients et dont je n'avais pas voulu pendant des décennies !

Il n'était pas dans la pièce principale … il avait déjà nettoyé le sang de Suzie, peut-être était-il dans sa chambre. Mais là non plus. Bon, je n'allais pas parcourir tout le Hub à sa recherche, je consultais dans mon bureau les caméras de surveillance. Il avait effectivement nettoyé le sang, retourné dans sa chambre prendre un paquet de cigarettes. Inutile de regarder plus loin, je savais où il allait pour fumer. Je le trouvais en train de regarder la baie, juste devant l'entrée de l'office de tourisme.  
- Tu ne devrais pas fumer, tu ne sais donc pas que c'est mauvais ?  
- Trouve autre chose papa Jack, ironisa-t-il en me jetant un regard incendiaire.  
Il reprit sa contemplation du soleil déclinant sur l'eau un peu agitée par la brise … Il me semblait encore nerveux malgré sa dose de nicotine … je le taquinais car il fumait très peu. Je n'en supportais pas l'odeur que je détectais à des kilomètres. Je savais donc très bien quand il avait fumé.  
- Et pourquoi donc ?  
- Parce que personne ne fait de vieux os à Torchwood pardi. Je connais l'histoire pas brillante de la branche de Londres, celle de Cardiff ne me paraît pas mieux. Alors pourquoi ?  
Il avait commencé à ranger les archives mais apparemment il ne faisait pas que ranger, il lisait aussi.  
- De vieux os … ça ne se passera pas comme cela avec moi, pas avec moi à la tête de Torchwood, Ianto.  
J'essaie de le rassurer, il me regarda plus longuement cette fois amusé me semblait-il. Il venait d'assister à la mort violente de Suzie, je ne pouvais pas le blâmer. Toujours accoudé à la rambarde, il se tourna vers moi.  
- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, relança-t-il avec un air de défi. Je sentis immédiatement le changement d'attitude, il était plus détendu, plus joueur.  
- Parce que je n'aime pas cette odeur, je l'ai même en horreur.  
Sa cigarette n'était pas finie, mais lentement, tout en me scrutant il l'écrasa et … je reconnais la luxure quand j'en voie et ce regard rivé au mien en était maintenant rempli. Je me rapprochais et m'accoudais de la même manière sur la rambarde, à quelques centimètres de lui.  
- Je n'en fumerai plus … s'il n'y a que cela pour vous satisfaire …  
_Ianto Jones, l'effet que tu me fais_, pensais-je. En quelques mots, j'avais tout mon corps en éveil et ce genre de feu ne s'éteignait pas facilement.  
- Oh, maintenant que tu en parles, je pense à deux ou trois petites choses que tu pourrais faire pour moi.  
- Vraiment monsieur ?  
- Absolument, fis-je en m'approchant encore un peu.  
Il était sensible à mon odeur, à cette distance il devait sentir mon souffle sur son visage. Les hostilités étaient ouvertes, il avait utilisé ce monsieur que je trouvais si sexy dans sa bouche et que je détestais tant chez tous les autres. Nos regards étaient vrillés et la tension sexuelle entre nous palpable. Je glissais ma main sous sa veste, puis sous sa chemise … il ne bougeait pas mais le contact de sa peau fit monter mon excitation d'un cran et il me semblait que lui aussi … la bosse qui apparaissait dans son pantalon était immanquable. J'abandonnais momentanément mon exploration pour lentement faire glisser ma main le long de son bras, j'attrapais sa main pour la placer sur mon sexe déjà bien tendu. Il leva un sourcil comme il le faisait si souvent, feignant l'étonnement tandis qu'un sourire coquin apparaissait sur ses lèvres que je convoitais. Je ne pus m'empêcher de presser sa main un peu contre moi et mon désir grandit encore.  
- Monsieur ? réussit-t-il à dire innocemment, il respirait plus rapidement j'étais certain que le désir affluait dans son corps comme dans le mien. Jolie maîtrise …  
- Il faudrait que tu te concentres sur cette partie, une très profonde concentration ...  
Il ne put retenir un petit rire et je souris un peu plus moi aussi.  
- Je crois que c'est dans mes compétences … à défaut d'être dans mes attributions … mais il me semble que vous abusez de votre position monsieur.  
- Oh yeah et encore tu n'as rien vu …

Il attendit que je lâche sa main pour me suivre dans le Hub. En repassant dans la salle principale, Suzie traversa mon esprit, mais je la chassais vite. Je voulais tourner la page et avec Ianto je ne doutais pas d'y arriver. Sans hésiter j'allais dans mon antre mais Ianto s'éclipsa dans la petite salle de bain sans rien dire. Toujours économe en paroles … pas grave, j'allais prendre un peu d'avance, je me déshabillais en attendant qu'il daigne réapparaître. J'avais fermé la trappe, il se planta dans l'embrasure de la porte seulement éclairé par la faible lumière de la salle de bain. Il portait son costume mais sa cravate était un peu défaite, ses cheveux peignés avec du gel étaient un peu plus en bataille que d'habitude, ses beau yeux clairs un peu rougis par l'émotion qui l'avait submergé … je voyais ce qu'il avait vécu, il était si beau. Son regard … il avait un regard profond, c'étaient ses yeux que je préférais. Je m'étais allongé sur le lit mais je me levais pour aller le chercher, je collais mes lèvres aux siennes en enlevant sa veste, il avait le goût mentholé de mon dentifrice ... j'appréciais l'attention, je préférais cela à un Ianto à la nicotine. Quoique rien n'aurait pu me faire lâcher ses lèvres. On se dévorait mutuellement, laissant échapper tout notre désir, gémissants tous les deux. Tandis que je l'attirais vers le lit, je lui retirais ses vêtements, barrières insupportables entre son corps et le mien. Une fois nu, il m'obligea à m'assoir tandis qu'un râle s'échappait de mes lèvres.  
- Je crois que mon devoir m'appelle, fit-il en se mettant à genoux devant moi avec un regard plein de désir.  
Il me prit aussitôt en bouche si violemment que j'agrippais les draps de mes mains tout en gémissant. Il était doué … sa bouche, sa langue, ses mains … il semblait être partout à la fois, il commençait à bien me connaître … je l'arrêtais avant que ce ne soit trop tard, je ne voulais pas être le seul à avoir du plaisir. Il comprit et s'allongea sur moi, vrillant à nouveau son regard au mien, nos deux érections presque douloureuses qui se frottaient …  
- Est-ce que je peux …  
Jusqu'à présent c'était toujours moi qui l'avait fait mien, jamais l'inverse.  
- Viens, j'en ai très envie …  
Il fut très doux malgré son envie dévorante et très attentif … mais une fois en moi, il commença ses va- et-vient puissants et si jouissifs, lents mais si profonds … ses lèvres rougies par mes baisers m'attiraient à nouveau, je me relevais pour lui faire comprendre. Il se pencha et nous reprîmes notre baiser, un baiser que je voulais aussi profond que sa pénétration. Ses deux bras musclés plantés dans le lit autour de moi m'entouraient, je m'abandonnais totalement à sa virilité si parfaitement maîtrisée. J'ouvris les yeux de surprise quand enfin, d'une main, il saisit mon sexe dédaigné jusqu'à présent et … ce fut bon comme jamais. Je lui susurrais à l'oreille combien cela avait été magique, il m'embrassa en souriant.  
- C'est la première fois que tu me le dis …  
Je passais ma main dans ses cheveux sans le quitter des yeux.  
- Ça l'a été à chaque fois mais aujourd'hui c'était grandiose.

Il baissa les yeux en souriant, ce sourire que j'affectionnais tout particulièrement. Celui quand il acceptait un compliment, ils étaient rares, je les distribuais avec parcimonie. Habile dans l'action, moins dans la parole, j'aimais sa manière de les recevoir. Toujours aussi réservé mais moins tourmenté qu'à son arrivée il y a trois mois ... j'avais le sentiment que cela faisait trois ans. Il était mieux, mieux ici avec moi, à Torchwood Cardiff. J'avais gardée ma main sur sa nuque, je l'attirais à moi et c'est ainsi que nous nous endormîmes le soir de la mort de Suzie.

* * *

_C'est mieux que le précédent chapitre n'est-ce pas ? !  
Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez, vous savez que j'aime drôlement ça ^^  
Un court extrait du chapitre 22 : __  
_

"C'était la fin définitive des expérimentations, ces artefacs rejoignaient les nombreux autres classés « not for use ».  
- J'exige que plus jamais aucun objet ne sorte d'ici, est-ce que c'est clair ?  
Tout le monde acquiesça sans un mot.  
- Maintenant, au boulot. Owen il y a une autopsie qui t'attend, nous partons ensuite cueillir le petit copain de Suzie. Tosh tu t'occupes de sa disparition, de ses comptes et de tout le reste. Ianto avec moi pour l'entraînement au maniement des armes, tonnais-je.  
- Quoi ? Pourquoi vous riez ? l'entendis-je demander alors que je quittais la pièce ..."

_A dans deux jours pour la suite !  
_


	22. Classified not for use

Déclaration : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter. Merci à Russel T Davies et à la BBC de les avoir créés.

Bêta et encouragements : Réa S, un big merci

**MADE BY TORCHWOOD**

* * *

**Chapitre ****22 : Classified "not for use"**  


* * *

Je me réveillais tôt le lendemain, mais quel réveil ! Un gallois, sexy était endormi dans mes bras … un gallois qui ne s'était pas enfui, apprivoisé mais toujours un peu sauvage ... une race qui me plaisait bien.  
Pourtant la place manquait un peu nous obligeant à dormir l'un contre l'autre, mais je ne m'en plaignais pas et lui non plus apparemment. Je ne lui en aurais pas voulu de rejoindre son lit … J'avais eu besoin, hier soir d'aller dans mon antre, mon chez moi, après la trahison de Suzie qui m'avait affecté peut-être un peu plus que je ne voulais bien le reconnaître. La soirée avait été parfaite pour évacuer cette trahison et toute ma déception. J'avais tout à construire et à découvrir avec Ianto, c'était tellement passionnant qu'en l'occurrence cela occupait tout mon esprit. Désolé Suzie … je ne te pleurerais pas comme je le devrais. C'était peut-être cela qui avait motivé son geste … son dernier regard avait été pour lui, comme si elle comprenait qu'il allait prendre la suite ou qu'il l'avait déjà fait …

Bon, pas la peine de ressasser tout cela, c'était du passé et puis ce n'était pas bon pour mon mal de crâne. Elle m'avait tué de sang froid, d'une balle qui n'était finalement responsable que d'un mal de tête mais … elle n'avait pas hésité bon dieu ! Je pensais qu'elle avait plus d'estime pour moi, pour son travail, pour la vie en général et la nôtre en particulier. Elle aurait tué Ianto sans mon intervention, elle était vraiment perdue et cela ne datait pas seulement d'hier. Je déposais un baiser sur le front de mon jeune amant qui dormait bien, _les émotions ça fatigue_ pensais-je en souriant. Il s'était bien remis finalement, il était une personne brillante, complexe mais au ô combien intéressante. Je me levais à contrecœur, les résurrections aussi fatiguent un homme ! Il me restait beaucoup de choses à faire, il y avait même urgence.

Je laissais la trappe de ma chambre ouverte pour garder encore un contact avec lui. Et puis je me dis que cela lui ferait bizarre de se réveiller là, trappe fermée … en y réfléchissant, je m'étonnais qu'il ne m'ait jamais posé de questions sur ma manière de vivre qui était un peu étrange quand même. J'avais eu plusieurs appartements ou maisons et même un manoir à Cardiff mais cela faisait maintenant quelques années que j'avais abandonné toute envie d'investissement dans la pierre. Ce manque de curiosité titillait la mienne tout comme celle d'Owen ... Ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser, comme toujours Torchwood me prenait tout mon temps, je chassais ces idées pour me concentrer sur quelques tâches d'une extrême importance. J'aurais dû les faire hier soir, mais l'option Ianto s'était présentée à moi et je n'avais pas hésité. J'ouvris le dossier de Suzie et la déclarais décédée, tous ses accès furent automatiquement désactivés.

Sur le système de vidéosurveillance, j'effaçais la scène du garage, j'allais effacer celle où elle se donnait la mort mais à la réflexion je la sauvegardais dans un dossier personnel qui regorgeait de fichiers et vidéos confidentielles. La plupart du temps liés à mon travail mais pas toujours. J'avais créé un dossier spécial pour mes exploits avec Ianto … pas sûr de sa réaction s'il apprenait son existence ! Il tenait tellement à effacer toute trace … il s'y employait avec sa minutie habituelle. Il faisait le ménage des locaux et des vidéos … mais j'en avais sauvées un certain nombre que je re-visionnerais peut-être un jour. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je gardais des souvenirs de mes amours mais c'était rapide, je n'étais pas aussi sentimental d'habitude. Après tout notre relation était naissante, même si nous étions très souvent ensemble, cela n'expliquait pas tout. Le gamin me plaisait, il me plaisait même beaucoup.

Je rejoignis la salle d'autopsie, Suzie y reposait telle que je l'avais laissée. Il fallait effectuer une autopsie et la cryogéniser … je trouvais facilement son badge, les clés de sa voiture … quand je sentis un bras se poser sur mon épaule, puis une présence à côté de moi. Ianto … les cheveux en bataille, de tous petits yeux et juste un boxer bien rempli.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ? demandais-je en me tournant vers lui.  
J'avais eu tout juste le temps d'effectuer les opérations qu'il ne devait pas voir.  
- Il est six heures Jack.  
- Tu aurais pu dormir un peu plus, lui fis-je remarquer en reportant mon regard sur Suzie.  
Fichu boxer beaucoup trop moulant, beaucoup trop petit qui lui faisait de jolies fesses bien trop rebondies et que je savais bien fermes.  
- Je ne peux pas, tu sais bien que j'ai un réveil intégré. Je suis calé pour me réveiller à six heures ...  
- Oh, l'interrompis-je, mais je suis certain d'arriver à changer cela. Je ne t'ai pas assez fatigué hier soir, fis-je ne me retournant en attrapant ses fesses pour le coller à moi, mon exubérance soudaine le surprenant un peu. Mais tu verras ce soir ! Je peux t'assurer que tu dépasseras les six heures demain matin !  
Je déposais des baisers dans son cou, je picorais sa peau dont j'étais si friand. C'était bon de le prendre dans ses bras et de toucher sa peau nue.  
- Jack ! Tu es insatiable …  
- C'est de ta faute ! Comme si tu ne le savais pas, fis-je en le lâchant en peu brusquement.  
Il haussa les épaules mais un éclair passa dans ses yeux, il le savait très bien.  
- Il va y avoir une autopsie ?  
- Normalement oui, fis-je en prenant une inspiration. Il faut aussi que j'aille chercher ce Max …  
- Non murmura-t-il.  
Je me retournais, je n'étais pas certain d'avoir bien entendu et je vis son expression … j'eus à peine le temps de la lire qu'il s'était déjà recomposé un visage impassible. Il avait peur ?  
- Je veux dire … tu ne devrais pas y aller seul, avoua-t-il dans un souffle.  
Alors, là j'étais estomaqué, il s'inquiétait pour moi … j'avais un peu oublié qu'il m'avait cru mort de longues minutes la veille. Pour moi, c'était un détail presque sans importance mais cela avait dû être difficile pour lui.  
- N'oublie pas que tu as un super-héros en face de toi, taquinais-je pour essayer de le faire sourire.  
- Qui a bien failli mourir … murmura-t-il les yeux rivés au sol, si tu pouvais être prudent aujourd'hui ...  
Sur ce, trouvant probablement qu'il en avait trop dit, il remonta vivement dans la pièce principale, je remontais deux marches pour le voir aller droit dans la cuisine. Ouah ! Pour une fois que je savais ce qui se passait dans sa tête, c'était un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche. Je le laissais préparer nos cafés et je profitais de son absence pour en finir avec cette fouille nécessaire mais très désagréable.

Il revint avec deux mugs généreusement remplis et fumants. La bonne odeur de café emplit la pièce remplaçant agréablement l'odeur d'hôpital qui régnait à cet étage. J'en pris une gorgée immédiatement et Ianto m'imita.  
- Tu ne t'es pas changé Ianto.  
- C'est que l'on a encore du temps.  
- Va te recoucher alors, fis-je sans ménagement espérant me débarrasser de cette tentation sur pattes.  
- Je ne peux pas … ou alors pas tout seul.  
- Tu essayes de me débaucher ? Je t'ai connu un peu plus sérieux.  
- Votre mauvaise influence monsieur, fit-il d'une voix un peu grave en se rapprochant de moi. Son nez vint titiller mon oreille et je l'entendis prendre une inspiration ce qui me fit sourire. Il aimait mon odeur, je le savais, comme moi j'aimais la sienne. De sa main libre il me caressa le bas du dos pour venir très vite agripper mes fesses.  
Il me sortait le grand jeu pour que je reste et c'était intelligemment fait … un peu vexant peut-être mais en même temps … il commençait à bien me connaître ! Je décidais qu'il méritait cette fois que je le ménage ... pour mon propre plaisir.  
- Owen n'arrive jamais avant huit heures … je ne sais pas ce qu'a fait Suzie avec tous les retcons, j'aurais probablement besoin d'un médecin. Ce qui nous laisse effectivement un peu de temps pour bien commencer la journée.  
Je quittais la baie médicale en suivant ces fesses affriolantes, je jetais un dernier regard à Suzie, elle attendrait encore un peu.

Il était bientôt huit heures, Ianto avait enfin revêtu son costume, toujours aussi sexy mais auquel j'arrivais à résister et nous en étions déjà à notre deuxième mug de café. Nous n'avions pas vraiment bu le premier, très occupés à nouveau dans ma toute petite chambre. Il avait refroidi et Ianto l'avait jeté sans me demander mon avis. Je ne disais rien au sujet de son café, c'était un sujet sérieux avec lui, je le laissais gérer. Tant que j'avais ma dose quotidienne, ça m'allait très bien. J'en avais profité pour lui expliquer le programme de la journée et surtout le fonctionnement des archives sécurisées de mon bureau. Je lui avais donné tous les codes d'accès, la fréquence à laquelle dorénavant il devrait les changer. Il prit quelques notes mais très peu, comme toujours.  
Tosh et Owen arrivèrent ensemble, je les convoquais tout de suite dans mon bureau. Je voulais tout leur expliquer avant qu'ils ne voient l'état de Suzie …  
Ils étaient inquiets et curieux ils m'écoutèrent religieusement sans même avoir enlevé leurs vestes mais je compris pourquoi quand ils en sortirent tous les deux un artefact emporté la veille. Je fronçais les sourcils en les regardant sévèrement, la colère fit son apparition même si je savais que ce n'était pas si facile de résister devant des objets avec de tels pouvoirs. Ianto plaça le gant et le couteau dans le conteneur que j'avais prévu à cet effet, il le cadenassa et le plaça en sécurité.  
C'était la fin définitive des expérimentations, ces artefacs rejoignaient les nombreux autres classés « not for use ».  
- J'exige que plus jamais aucun objet ne sorte d'ici, est-ce que c'est clair ?  
Tout le monde acquiesça sans un mot.  
- Maintenant, au boulot. Owen il y a une autopsie qui t'attend, nous partons ensuite cueillir le petit copain de Suzie. Tosh tu t'occupes de sa disparition, de ses comptes et de tout le reste. Ianto avec moi pour l'entraînement au maniement des armes, tonnais-je.  
- Quoi ? Pourquoi vous riez ? l'entendis-je demander alors que je quittais la pièce.

Je souris en prenant le chemin de la salle d'armes, les mains dans les poches. Je sortis quelques exemplaires du coffre et les plaçais sur une petite table, j'avais choisi ceux qui me semblaient lui convenir le mieux.  
- C'est une punition monsieur ? me demanda-t-il en entrant.  
- Mais non ! Pourquoi veux-tu que cela en soit une ?  
- Je ne sais pas … mais pourquoi riaient-ils alors ?  
- Tu verras. Mais ne t'emballe pas, cela ne veut pas dire que tu iras sur le terrain. Même le Hub peut être dangereux ... ça me paraît nécessaire. Allez choisis-en une.  
Au bout de deux heures j'avais amélioré sa position de tir, il avait essayé toutes les armes et il avait trouvé celle qui lui convenait le mieux. J'allais lui expliquer comment la nettoyer et en prendre soin mais il la démonta en quelques secondes sans même hésiter.  
- J'avais une arme attitrée à Tochwood et en formation ils avaient dit qu'il fallait s'en occuper régulièrement, alors je l'ai fait. Ce modèle n'est pas si différent, m'expliqua-t-il pour répondre à mon regard interrogateur.  
- Il te faudra faire de même ici.  
- Bien sûr monsieur ... c'était vraiment mauvais n'est-ce pas ? me demanda-t-il les yeux rivés sur son arme qu'il remontait avec la même dextérité bluffante.  
Il aurait pu le faire les yeux fermés.  
Pas vraiment une question, presque une affirmation … maintenant qu'il osait un peu plus me parler, je me rendais compte qu'il n'était pas sûr de lui. Il donnait pourtant l'impression de l'inverse ! Sous ces traits calmes et sereins se cachaient des doutes, des interrogations. Il minimisait souvent ses tâches et il pratiquait l'auto-dévalorisation régulièrement. Je l'avais un peu perturbé comme je le faisais toujours avec mes nouvelles recrues ... mon souffle chaud dans sa nuque ou mon bassin collé au sien lui avaient fait louper franchement la cible mais dans l'ensemble j'avais été très sérieux et lui s'était très bien débrouillé pour une première séance.  
- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?  
- Je n'avais pas eu une très bonne note à Londres … et ici …  
- Ici il n'y aura pas de note ! l'interrompis-je en riant. Mais c'était bien, tu n'as vraiment pas à rougir, d'autres ont été bien moins performants lors de leurs premières séances. Je ne doute pas que tu parviennes à un bon niveau avec mon aide. On s'entraînera à nouveau. Mais … est-ce que cela t'a plu ? Ou plutôt …. est-ce que l'instructeur t'a plu ?  
Je n'eus qu'un petit sourire comme réponse alors que toute son attention se reportait sur les armes et leur rangement que je venais de lui montrer.

Je n'en demandais pas plus … je le laissais à son rangement. En remontant vers mon bureau, je croisais le regard scrutateur de Tosh et Owen qui avaient suivi l'entraînement. Apparemment, ils s'attendaient à un tout autre spectacle … il fallait venir plus tôt ! Et puis les menaces de Suzie planaient encore dans les airs du Hub, cette main tendue qu'elle avait refusée préférant se donner la mort sonnait pour moi comme un avertissement.

* * *

_J'espère que cela vous a plu ... même si Jack est resté plutôt sage pendant la séance de tir ;-))_

_Merci à toutes (j'ai l'impression que nous sommes entre filles ^^) pour vos messages, parce qu'ils font très plaisir mais surtout parce que je suis extrêmement intéressée par votre avis !  
Zou, un avant goût de la suite : __  
_

"Owen avait dû raconter les difficultés que nous avions eues pour maîtriser l'homme parce que Ianto et Tosh semblaient à ses petits soins. Installé sur le canapé, Ianto avait posé un café sur la table basse et il lui enlevait ses chaussures, quant à Tosh, elle lui amenait ce qui semblait être, de loin, un cachet d'aspirine. Je rêvais ou quoi ? Jamais je n'avais eu un tel traitement de faveur ! Quoique, je devais reconnaître que Ianto était aux petits soins avec moi. Mais enlever les chaussures du médecin ? Jamais il ne m'avait fait cela … alors à Owen ? Il avait dû leur mentir sur son état, je ne voyais pas d'autre explication. Voilà maintenant qu'il lui donnait son café et qu'Owen le remerciait d'un petit sourire … je devais avoir la berlue. Tosh s'assit à côté de lui et essuya un peu de sang séché … j'avais l'impression de suivre un quelconque feuilleton télévisé complètement surréaliste, sauf que les acteurs m'étaient familiers …. "

_A dans deux jours !  
_


	23. Lock down

Déclaration : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter. Merci à Russel T Davies et à la BBC de les avoir créés.

Bêta et encouragements : Réa S, un big merci

Note : j'essaie de poster tous les deux jours mais un voyage "m'oblige" à faire une pause ... la suite est prête, mais c'est le début des révélations sur le passé de Ianto, je préfère poster les chapitres assez vite, sinon vous allez m'en vouloir !  
Vraiment merci pour tous vos messages si gentils et tellement encourageants ! Un long chapitre avant la pause, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, j'attends avec impatience vos réactions ^^

En fin de chapitre, quand même un apperçu de la suite ;-)) Ne pas caillouter !

**oOoOo**

**MADE BY TORCHWOOD**

* * *

**Chapitre 23 : Lock down**

* * *

Tosh avait fait le nécessaire pour la disparition de Suzie, elle lui avait inventé quelques visites dans un hôpital psychiatrique pour expliquer son suicide au peu de famille qui lui restait. Elle en avait une grande habitude et faisait cela à la perfection bien que chaque cas soit différent, il fallait jongler avec beaucoup d'éléments pour n'éveiller les soupçons de personne. En général, elle allait au plus simple en s'inspirant des faits réels, sans se soucier, il est vrai, de l'impact que cela pouvait avoir sur les familles. J'avais remarqué la présence de Ianto à ses côtés pendant tout le processus jusqu'à la mise en place des éléments inventés en falsifiant différents systèmes informatiques, un jeu d'enfant pour elle. Cela manifestement ennuyait le jeune archiviste, je l'entendis et le vis discuter longuement avec Tosh pendant l'après-midi ce qui était assez inhabituel. Owen et moi les laissâmes en pleins pourparlers pour aller cueillir l'ami de Suzie.

Et ce fut loin d'être simple. Une vraie force de la nature ce Max ! Il comprit vite que nous venions l'arrêter et il tenta de se battre pour s'y soustraire. Il fit valdinguer Owen qui se tapa la tête contre un mur ce qui le débarrassa d'un adversaire puis me décrocha son meilleur uppercut qui faillit m'envoyer à terre moi aussi. Il tenta à nouveau de me frapper mais cette masse de muscle n'était pas aussi rapide que moi, une bonne décharge de tazzer l'envoya définitivement au pays des rêves. Owen reprit vite connaissance, il me fit signe que tout allait bien tandis que je reprenais mon souffle en tenant ma lèvre douloureuse. Je vis Owen faire le même geste avec sa pommette qui saignait. Bien que bien secoué par son choc, il sortit très vite une seringue contenant un somnifère, histoire que nous soyons tranquilles jusqu'au Hub. Excellente initiative, tout comme lui, je n'avais pas envie de recommencer ce corps à corps. Que pouvait faire Suzie avec une telle brute ? Cela me dépassait, elle avait un esprit fin qui s'accordait mal avec le Max que nous venions de rencontrer, certes pas dans les meilleures conditions mais tout de même … De retour à la base, nous l'enfermâmes dans une cellule et il eut droit à une prise de sang avant son réveil. Je restais un moment en bas, pour réfléchir tout en l'observant, Owen me laissa pensif devant la cellule. Je me demandais quelles étaient les intentions de Suzie ... je n'en avais pas la moindre idée, je devais le reconnaître. Et c'était particulièrement irritant.

Je remontais en prenant de grandes inspirations pour chasser mon stress, avant d'atteindre la salle principale où je surpris un spectacle rare. Owen avait dû raconter les difficultés que nous avions eues pour maîtriser l'homme parce que Ianto et Tosh semblaient à ses petits soins. Installé sur le canapé, Ianto avait posé un café sur la table basse et il lui enlevait ses chaussures, quant à Tosh, elle lui amenait ce qui semblait être, de loin, un cachet d'aspirine. Je rêvais ou quoi ? Jamais je n'avais eu un tel traitement de faveur ! Quoique, je devais reconnaître que Ianto était aux petits soins avec moi. Mais enlever les chaussures du médecin ? Jamais il ne m'avait fait cela … alors à Owen ? Il avait dû leur mentir sur son état, je ne voyais pas d'autre explication. Voilà maintenant qu'il lui donnait son café et qu'Owen le remerciait d'un petit sourire … je devais avoir la berlue. Tosh s'assit à côté de lui et essuya un peu de sang séché … j'avais l'impression de suivre un quelconque feuilleton télévisé complètement surréaliste, sauf que les acteurs m'étaient familiers …. Moi, il m'avait fendu la lèvre, cela avait été douloureux mais évidement on ne voyait déjà plus rien. Jamais aucune de mes blessures n'était visible, pourtant je souffrais autant que les autres, parfois je souhaitais pouvoir bénéficier au moins une fois des mêmes attentions. Un je-ne-sais-quoi se chargeait de me maintenir dans une forme olympique qui ne me donnait jamais aucune excuse pour me reposer.

Elle me rendait invulnérable de l'extérieur mais de plus en plus vulnérable de l'intérieur ... sans que je ne puisse jamais en parler avec personne. Ianto se retourna brusquement et me vit, deux marches en dessous du niveau du Hub. Pris en flagrant délit d'observation.

Je gravis les deux dernières marches, oscillant entre l'envie de ridiculiser le médecin et celle de bénéficier du même traitement … Ianto me regardait sans bouger, attendant apparemment ma réaction. Il semblait figé dans une attitude étrange, il m'arrivait souvent d'avoir de drôles d'impressions quand il me scrutait ainsi. Je les rejoignis d'un pas décidé, sûr de moi et pourtant j'avais le cœur serré et hésitant. Ridicule, c'était ridicule de se mettre dans cet état pour si peu … mais je savais très bien ce qu'il en était. Être immortel vous laisse le temps d'apprendre à vous connaître, mes longues nuits d'insomnies, le temps d'analyser mes réactions et sentiments. J'avais souffert d'être abandonné par le Docteur, tellement souffert que je me sentais abandonné tout le temps, abandonné par tous ceux que j'avais aimé et qui fatalement finissaient par mourir, abandonné par mon équipe et les proches qui n'avaient aucune idée de ce que je vivais et ressentais … c'en suivait un désir vital d'attirer l'attention, d'en être même le centre et cela tout le temps.  
- Owen ! criais-je en arrivant à leur hauteur, arrête de faire ta mijaurée ! Mais bon dieu qu'est-ce que tu leur as raconté ? Est-ce qu'au moins tu as lancé l'analyse de sang de l'énergumène ?  
- Non … répondis Owen en plissant les yeux, surpris par ma colère.  
- Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre, au boulot !  
- Arrête … on n'est pas aux pièces ! Foutu Torchwood … maugréa-t-il en rejoignant la baie médicale en prenant soin de ne pas tomber, marcher avec les lacets défaits n'était pas chose aisée ...  
Je le regardais partir satisfait de mon arrivée et je reportais mon attention sur les deux autres. Tosh me lança un regard noir et Ianto prit la fuite à la cuisine. Personne pour me demander comment j'allais bien entendu. _Même un chef a des sentiments, foutu Torchwood !_  
Je rejoignis mon bureau, je jetais mon manteau puis je me jetais de dépit sur mon siège tout en allumant un moniteur, je voulais suivre le réveil du colosse.  
Ianto ne tarda pas à me rejoindre avec un mug fumant qu'il m'amena jusque derrière mon bureau après avoir ramassé mon manteau. Il posa ses fesses sur mon bureau tandis que je prenais une gorgée de « remontant liquide » enveloppé par son doux regard ... un regard compatissant me semblait-il. Il jeta un œil par la paroi vitrée pour, j'imaginais vérifier que Tosh ne nous regardait pas et déposa un baiser léger comme une plume exactement là où j'avais reçu le coup de poing … il passa ensuite derrière mon siège pour me masser les épaules. Sans un mot comme toujours, sans une expression sur son visage pour savoir ce qu'il ressentait mais … c'était exactement ce dont j'avais besoin. C'était doux … ma fierté m'empêchait de laisser entrevoir quoique ce soit mais son café et ce massage m'étaient d'un grand secours. Sans parler des baisers maintenant déposés au creux de mon cou et de cette main qui avait quitté mon épaule pour doucement caresser mon torse. Je passais mon bras au-dessus de mon épaule pour caresser à mon tour sa nuque mais quand il sentit que je l'agrippais, il se dégagea et repartit toujours aussi silencieux, il me lança un dernier regard tendre … avant de me faire un clin d'œil des plus significatifs … je voulais plus, beaucoup plus et il le savait l'animal. Ce gallois était d'une race qui décidément me faisait beaucoup d'effet, j'avais l'impression de devoir sans cesse le reconquérir, étrange et fascinant à la fois. Quand je pensais l'avoir séduit par mes sourires si sexy et mes prouesses nocturnes, il me glissait entre les mains, il m'échappait. Et alors, c'était à mon tour d'être conquis par ses yeux, la seule ombre d'un sourire me faisait défaillir et ses rares caresses tressaillir. C'était pourtant moi d'habitude qui créais cet effet chez les autres … et le pire c'est qu'il le savait et il en jouait, comme il venait de le faire à l'instant. Il ne perdait rien pour attendre. Je reportais mon regard sur les vidéos de surveillance. Tosh frappa quelques minutes après, je l'invitais à s'asseoir en face de moi.  
- Ianto t'a parlé de notre discussion ?  
- Non, à quel propos ?  
- Au sujet de la couverture que j'ai mise en place pour Suzie. Cela fait plusieurs fois qu'il me fait des remarques sur les histoires que j'invente pour couvrir les morts mais avec Suzie, il ne m'a pas lâchée. Et j'avoue … que cela m'a fait réfléchir, je n'avais jamais pris le temps de penser à ce que pouvaient penser les familles.  
- Moi non plus … mais c'est secondaire Tosh, le principal est de couvrir nos traces, les traces de morts inexpliquées. Le reste …  
- Je pense qu'il n'a pas tort, bien souvent le temps me manque mais je pense que je peux mieux faire. Il m'a convaincue, si tu peux, enfin, lui parler …  
- Tosh, je ne te savais pas si attentionnée, dis-je en souriant. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- On a eu une bonne discussion, c'est important pour lui. Il m'a cité des éléments, des détails mais précisément. Il se souvenait de dates, de noms, bref une foule de détails que moi j'avais complètement oubliés. J'ai une bonne mémoire mais lui …  
- Je sais j'ai déjà remarqué. Il ne prend quasiment jamais de notes mais il se souvient de tout de manière extrêmement précise.  
- Il m'a cité certains passages de dossiers, je suis allée vérifier. C'était le texte mot pour mot.  
- C'est clair qu'il a une mémoire photographique.  
- Pour un archiviste c'est un sacré avantage ! J'aimerais bien avoir le même don.  
- Tu en as d'autres Tosh !  
_Elle n'allait pas se plaindre quand même ?_ pensais-je devant sa mine pensive.  
- Et puis …  
- Et ? fis-je pour la relancer, elle s'était tu, un de ces silences comme Ianto en avait si souvent. Ils n'étaient pas si différents tous les deux.  
- Il est souvent si malheureux. Pour en revenir à notre petite discussion, il m'a donné son avis qui est pertinent, j'aimerais juste qu'on lui montre de l'intérêt.  
- Très bien. Je lui parlerais. Est-ce que …  
Tosh comprit dieu merci de quoi je voulais parler.  
- Il y a quelques jours quand il attendait le livreur de pizzas, j'ai voulu voir s'il était arrivé et il semblait en proie à un malaise à l'office de tourisme. Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais … Quand j'y suis allé, c'était fini. Je crois qu'il luttait pour ne pas pleurer, tout seul là-haut. Il pensait que personne ne regardait. Je ne sais pas si c'est normal … mais je ne pense pas.  
- Je pensais que cela allait mieux … je m'en occupe Tosh.  
- Merci Jack. Mais toi, comment vas-tu ?  
- Bien merci … et toi ?  
Ma douce Tosh, plus inquiète que d'habitude ?  
- La mort de Suzie … ça me fait vraiment bizarre. Elle a toujours été là, nous avions tous confiance en elle. J'avais confiance en elle …  
- Je sais, elle nous a bien trompés.  
- Oui et ça me fait peur.  
- Qu'en dit Owen ?  
Ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, j'en profitais pour savoir comment il prenait la mort de Suzie.  
- Oh, tu le connais, il en plaisante mais ça l'a touché. Je crois que … que comme moi, on a un peu plus envie de s'occuper des autres. Faire ce que l'on n'a pas fait avec Suzie …  
- Ne culpabilise pas, ce n'est pas de votre faute. S'il y a quelqu'un à blâmer c'est moi, j'en prends la responsabilité. Elle a fait ce que je l'avais autorisée à faire. Mais elle n'était plus la personne que nous avions connue.  
- Que faisait-elle avec celui-ci ? demanda-t-elle en désignant l'écran.  
- Je ne sais pas mais nous allons le découvrir, lui dis-je avec mon sourire réconfortant.  
Il marchait à tous les coups … cette fois encore, elle me le rendit clairement rassurée puis repartit vers ses ordinateurs.

Owen trouva une concentration de retcon anormalement élevée dans le sang de Max, je pressais Ianto de rédiger un rapport sur la mort de Suzie que nous allions transmettre à l'Unit accompagné d'une surprise de taille en la personne de Max Tresillian. Une mesure de précaution, je ne connaissais pas les plans de Suzie et il me paraissait dangereux de le laisser ainsi en liberté, drogué à la sauce torchwoodienne. Mace m'appela bien entendu en recevant le rapport. Je lui fis un topo de vive voix, il me demanda si j'avais l'intention de recruter un nouvel agent. Il en avait quelques-uns très valables dont il pouvait me transmettre le CV. J'y avais pensé bien sûr mais je n'étais pas prêt. C'était trop tôt. Avant de raccrocher, il me demanda à nouveau si j'avais élucidé le mystère de l'intimité de Ianto avec Yvonne, ce qui m'irrita instantanément. Je lui fis bien comprendre que je m'en foutais et que j'avais une totale confiance dans mon agent. Il ne parût pas vraiment satisfait de ma réponse, il me demanda ensuite pourquoi il ne venait pas à la remise de médailles la semaine suivante à Londres. Je n'y pensais plus à cette cérémonie … Mace trouvait que cela était un manque de respect pour l'institution et il me fit comprendre que sa présence était nécessaire et que je devais l'obliger à y aller. A nouveau, je le rembarrais sans ménagements, ses grognements très distincts me firent comprendre qu'il était en colère. C'était ce que je voulais. Un partout.

Les tâches de Suzie furent réparties entre les membres de l'équipe, sans surprise. J'avais pris quelques jours pour réfléchir à qui d'Owen ou Tosh j'allais confier le commandement en second. Ma décision prise, je l'avais en premier annoncée à Tosh pour être certain qu'elle comprenait bien ma décision. En réunion avec toute l'équipe, je confiais en particulier le budget à Ianto et la sécurité du Hub et le commandement en second à Owen. Nous devions trouver un nouvel équilibre à quatre, face à la recrudescence d'attaques de weevils, je craignais que cela ne soit difficile avec un agent de terrain en moins ...

Je n'avais pas eu le temps, comme souvent, d'avoir une discussion avec mon jeune gallois mais j'y songeais sans savoir comment m'y prendre. J'étais mauvais à cela … j'avais même demandé à Owen, je le pensais plus doué que moi pour avoir ce genre de dialogue. Mais il avait refusé décrétant que je serais parfait comme toujours. L'hypocrite … il me lâchait alors qu'il était médecin tout de même. Je ne savais pas gérer ces situations, en général c'était le moment où je rembarquais sur mon vaisseau et que je trouvais une nouvelle destination de voyage, loin, très loin des complications. Mais là, je ne pouvais pas fuir … Ianto sans le faire exprès me donna une occasion. Il était le tout nouveau chef de la sécurité et il prenait bien entendu cette tâche très au sérieux. Un soir, alors qu'Owen et Tosh allaient partir, il déclencha la mise en quarantaine. Soudainement, toutes les lumières s'éteignirent, nous sortîmes nos armes après avoir échangé des regards inquiets.  
- Ianto !, appelais-je.  
Nous le vîmes arriver en courant des étages supérieurs.  
- Ce n'est rien !  
- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? hurla Owen.  
- Tu t'es trompé de bouton ? hasardais-je tandis qu'il nous rejoignait avec une lampe de poche en main.  
- Pas tout à fait … je passais en revue les protocoles d'urgence et les entraînements … j'en ai enclenché un par erreur …  
- Oh, ce n'est pas vrai … souffla Owen.  
Tosh pianota quelques minutes.  
- Il n'y avait rien à faire. C'est un exercice hérité du MI-5, il y a tout un scénario sur une attaque nucléaire, avec confinement du centre. C'est pour tester les réactions des agents, voir comment se comporte le leader, les équipes …  
- Tosh ! coupa Owen, combien de temps ?  
- Il y en a pour douze heures, conclut-elle en fronçant les sourcils mécontente d'avoir été coupée dans ses explications.  
- Mais ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi maladroit ! J'avais d'autres projets que passer ma soirée ici !  
Ianto était ennuyé, il ne disait rien, ce qui donnait l'opportunité au médecin de s'en donner à cœur joie.  
- Et si la faille s'active ? Nous ne pourrons même pas intervenir !  
Ce dernier argument le secoua, il se précipita sur un ordinateur pour consulter le prédicteur.  
- Il n'y a rien de prévu … indiqua-t-il d'une voix mal assurée.  
- Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne se passera rien, Coffee Boy ! Tu ferais peut être mieux de t'en tenir à certaines tâches.

Owen pouvait être dur quand il s'y mettait et là il semblait de très mauvaise humeur. Tosh posa une main sur son bras pour tenter de le calmer mais il se dégagea et partit dans son domaine médical. Tosh enleva son manteau, posa son sac à main et ré ouvrit quelques programmes. Ianto partit en cuisine et moi dans mon bureau, plutôt amusé en fait. Cela ne nous était encore jamais arrivé. Un peu embêtant si la faille venait à être active, et encore je pourrais toujours demander une intervention de l'Unit en trouvant un quelconque prétexte. Non, définitivement amusant …

Un quart d'heure après, Ianto déposa quelques sandwichs sur la table basse et repartit derrière un ordinateur. Mon ventre commençait à crier famine, tout comme celui de Tosh et Owen que je retrouvais pour manger ce qu'il nous avait préparé.  
- Ianto ! appelais-je, viens manger.  
- Plus tard monsieur, me répondit-il en criant de l'autre bout du Hub, caché derrière son écran.  
Tosh allait se lever mais je lui attrapais le bras pour qu'elle se rasseye. Je me levais et le rejoignis tranquillement avec nos deux sandwichs.  
- Tiens, lui dis-je en lui tendant son repas.  
- Je n'ai pas faim …  
Je le posais à côté de lui et je croquais dans le mien.  
- Je suis désolé Jack, finit-il par me dire sans quitter son écran des yeux.  
Il suivait les mesures de la faille à la quête d'un pic. Il était vraiment ennuyé de s'être ainsi trompé et moi je m'en fichais complètement. Au contraire, personne n'était infaillible, c'était bien qu'il le sache. Et tout le monde a ses limites, il était fatigué. Depuis la mort de Suzie il en faisait trop.  
- Pourquoi ? Regarde ce que tu as fait.  
Je le saisis par les épaules, il ne s'y attendait pas et il eut un mouvement de recul comme s'il avait peur. Je l'obligeais à se déplacer pour voir le canapé. Tosh et Owen y étaient et rigolaient tout en mangeant. Owen racontait une de ces histoires et Tosh buvait ses paroles, assise tout à côté du fringuant médecin.  
- Je ne l'ai jamais vu rire de cette manière, dis-je.  
Ianto les regarda un petit moment puis acquiesça tandis qu'un sourire -enfin !- se dessinait sur ses lèvres, le rire de Tosh emplissait le Hub masquant par instants le ronronnement des machines, c'était tellement rafraîchissant d'avoir son rire dans ce lieux qui en recevait si peu … Je souris franchement en les voyant tous les deux.  
- Owen avait peut être d'autres projets … mais je pense que Tosh est en train de te chérir intérieurement.  
J'en profitais pour lui tendre son sandwich. Il me regarda puis résigné l'attrapa mais la faim n'était pas au rendez-vous, je soupirais en le voyant grignoter. Je ne faisais pas spécialement attention mais il ne semblait pas beaucoup manger ces derniers temps. La mort de Suzie nous avait tous secoués …  
- Est-ce que tu penses encore à Suzie ?  
Je me lançais, en faisant un énorme effort.  
- Non.  
- A Canary Wharf alors ?  
Je m'abstenais de citer sa petite amie, il ne fallait pas pousser non plus.  
- Non plus du tout.  
- Tout va bien ?  
- Oui.  
- Je fais un effort Ianto, tâche d'en faire un aussi, le réprimandais-je. Est-ce que tout va bien ?  
Il hocha la tête, le regard toujours fixé sur l'écran.  
- Mace m'a demandé pourquoi tu ne venais pas à la cérémonie, il trouve cela …  
- Anormal ?  
- Pas très correct et je pense qu'effectivement …  
- De quoi il se mêle ? En quoi cela le concerne ?  
- Rien mais …  
- Je n'irais pas Jack, on ne peut pas m'y obliger, surtout pas lui.  
Cela faisait deux fois qu'il me coupait la parole, deux fois de trop.  
- Tu vas lâcher cet ordinateur à la fin ?  
Son attitude commençait à m'agacer, la patience n'était pas mon fort et je n'étais toujours pas un bon psychologue. Owen … il allait devoir prendre le relais, moi je n'arrivais à rien.  
- C'est moi qui aie enclenché par erreur la procédure, c'est normal que je surveille la faille, monsieur.  
Il paraissait outré que je pose cette question. Je terminais mon sandwich en essayant de ravaler mon irritation et je me levais pour éteindre ce moniteur sans préavis.  
- On va se coucher et c'est un ordre, dis-je sèchement.  
Je levais la main aux protestations qui arrivaient suite à cette injonction.  
- Pas la peine de dire quoi que ce soit, on va regarder la télé en bas et tu emportes ton repas.  
- Mais …, hésita-t-il cherchant j'imagine une excuse pour rester, Tosh et Owen ?  
- Ils se débrouilleront très bien sans nous.  
- C'est un ordre ?  
Ah, LA question … pas si simple. Quand est-ce que j'abandonnais mon rôle de Capitaine pour endosser celui d'amant ? En tant que chef je pouvais lui demander de lâcher sa surveillance, en tant qu'amant je ne pouvais que lui suggérer. J'alternais les deux rôles sans que cela ne nous ait jamais gênés jusqu'à présent. C'était définitivement le chef qui lui demandait de s'arrêter, ce qu'il ne ferait pas sans un peu de fermeté.  
- Oui. L'alarme se déclenchera s'il y a quelque chose. Ianto Jones, je crois que Cardiff peut se passer de toi ce soir ce qui n'est pas mon cas au vu de mes projets. Contrairement au médecin, ce lock down ne me gène absolument pas.  
Il leva un sourcil, j'aimais bien quand il faisait cela. J'étais resté très sérieux mais je souris en voyant sa réaction.  
- Intéressé ? demandais-je ne levant un sourcil à mon tour.  
Bien sûr qu'il l'était … je l'entraînais facilement avec moi vers les bas fonds du Hub, certain qu'il me comblerait, qu'il suffisait momentanément au moins, à mon bonheur mais toujours incertain de la réciproque.

* * *

_Comme promis un avant goût de la suite, A NE PAS LIRE SI VOUS NE VOULEZ PAS SAVOIR !_

"- J'ai le répondeur, dit-elle l'air soucieuse, ce n'est pas normal, il répond toujours.  
- Essaie à nouveau, peut-être que ça ne capte pas, proposa Owen.  
- Dans Cardiff ! Tu en connais des endroits où ça ne capte pas ?  
- Réessaie Tosh, lui demandais-je.  
Elle fit un nouvel essai mais le téléphone ne sonnait pas, il était éteint. Elle laissa un message avant de se précipiter sur son ordinateur pour le localiser. Il était à quelques pâtés de maison du restaurant. Elle accéda aux caméras de surveillance de la ville à la recherche de Ianto mais il n'y avait personne. Là, je commençais à être inquiet. Son portable était là mais pas lui, quelque chose n'allait pas. "

_Je vous donne rendez-vous le 30 août pour la suite !  
_


	24. Pas la surprise espérée

Déclaration : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter. Merci à Russel T Davies et à la BBC de les avoir créés.

Bêta et encouragements : Réa S, un big merci

**MADE BY TORCHWOOD**

* * *

**Chapitre 24 : Pas la surprise espérée**

* * *

Ianto ne s'absentait pas souvent du Hub, il passait ses commandes grâce à Internet et les réceptionnait à l'office de tourisme. Il ne sortait en définitive quand c'était absolument nécessaire pour des courses rapides. J'en pris conscience le jour où je voulus changer son lit en catimini. Je souhaitait lui faire une surprise mais après quelques jours, je me rendis compte que son emploi du temps était extrêmement chargé et qu'il mettait rarement le nez dehors. Plus de pauses cigarette, il avait tenu sa promesse et arrêté le jour où il me l'avait dit. Il passait de temps en temps une dizaine de minutes à regarder la baie mais rien de régulier. Durant les seules pauses qu'il prenait, il préparait le café ou bien il allait voir sa protégée, Myfanwy. Je lui avais strictement défendu de réitérer ses exploits d'apprenti dresseur mais il allait quand même la voir plusieurs fois par jour et cela tous les jours … je ne savais pas ce qu'il faisait là-haut et je n'avais jamais cherché à le savoir. Vivre ensemble, travailler ensemble … il me laissait une certaine liberté et j'essayais de faire de même.

Après quelques jours d'observation, je mis Tosh dans la confidence, il fallait qu'il s'absente une bonne demi-heure pour que je puisse installer ce grand lit. J'avais trouvé l'artefact idéal qui annulait la masse des objets, il me permettrait de le manipuler sans aucune difficulté. Un matin vers onze heures comme d'habitude, il interrogea Tosh sur ses envies pour le repas. Elle était la seule à bénéficier de ce traitement de faveur, Owen et moi mangions ce qu'il avait commandé, point barre. Seule Tosh avait son mot à dire … je l'avais bien sûr taquiné, Owen également, mais il avait laissé le mystère entier. Il avait semblé amusé que nous nous posions des questions. Tosh pensait que c'était par galanterie, elle avait probablement raison. Ce jour-là, elle lui expliqua qu'elle n'avait pas envie de manger la même chose que d'habitude, il lui proposa de lui cuisiner un plat … je crus que nous n'allions pas y arriver. Mais Tosh avec toute la douceur dont elle était capable, lui demanda un plat dans un restaurant -assez éloigné du Hub- qui faisait une délicieuse spécialité dont elle avait très envie. Il l'a regarda quelques instants, l'air suspicieux puis il lui dit qu'il allait voir. Il vint dans mon bureau et je lui dis que je trouvais l'idée excellente, je lui donnais l'autorisation d'y aller. Il me proposa de cuisiner le plat mais j'arguais que ce serait trop long. Il me regarda moi aussi un petit moment, silencieux, je me demandais s'il se doutait de quelque chose. Je soutenais son regard qui était intense jusqu'à ce qu'il coupe brusquement le contact et étrangement je me sentis soulagé. Il tourna les talons, sortit du bureau, prit sa veste et passa enfin la porte du Hub. Je restais un instant assis à mon bureau, il avait un talent certain dans sa manière de scruter les personnes … il faudrait tester cela lors d'un interrogatoire, comment je n'y avais pas pensé plus tôt ... Il avait une personnalité parfaite pour ce type de boulot. J'en avais encore des frissons, il se doutait de quelque chose mais il savait rester froid et distant et mettre une véritable pression simplement avec son regard. Vraiment doué, j'étais passé maître dans cet art et donc un bon juge. Tosh et Owen n'étaient pas de bons interrogateurs, Ianto serait un suppléant parfait.  
- Jack ? appela doucement Tosh à la porte de mon bureau, elle devait se demander ce que je faisais.  
- Au boulot ! fis-je en sortant de mes pensées et me levant dans un bond, faisant claquer mes mains.

J'étais d'humeur joyeuse et le prédicteur n'avait rien indiqué pour la journée, une aubaine. Owen m'aida à déplacer les paquets et surtout monter le lit acheté en kit. Tosh termina en plaçant les draps et la couette, le lit était tiré à quatre épingles comme Ianto les appréciait. Nous nous regardâmes bêtement tous les trois le méfait terminé et, complices, sans un mot nous rejoignîmes nos postes.  
Nous l'attendions tous, impatients de voir sa réaction. Au bout de trois quart d'heure d'attente, Owen en avait marre et sa faim le torturait. Tosh le sermonna tout en attrapant son téléphone portable pour appeler Ianto et voir où il en était tandis qu'Owen lui faisait une drôle de moue pour la remercier.  
_Décidément ces deux là avaient fait un bout de chemin ensemble_, pensais-je. J'étais heureux pour eux.  
- J'ai le répondeur, dit-elle l'air soucieuse, ce n'est pas normal, il répond toujours.  
- Essaie à nouveau, peut-être que ça ne capte pas, proposa Owen.  
- Dans Cardiff ! Tu en connais des endroits où ça ne capte pas ?  
- Réessaie Tosh, lui demandais-je.  
Elle fit un nouvel essai mais le téléphone ne sonnait pas, il était éteint. Elle laissa un message avant de se précipiter sur son ordinateur pour le localiser. Il était à quelques pâtés de maison du restaurant. Elle accéda aux caméras de surveillance de la ville à la recherche de Ianto mais il n'y avait personne. Là, je commençais à être inquiet. Son portable était là mais pas lui, quelque chose n'allait pas.  
- Retrace son…  
- parcours, termina-t-elle en lançant x fenêtres en même temps.  
Toute sa dextérité était à l'œuvre, il y avait un problème et urgence.

En jonglant avec les caméras de surveillance, nous suivîmes le trajet de Ianto à pied dans les rues de Cardiff vers le restaurant. Il ne l'avait jamais atteint. Un van s'était arrêté à sa hauteur et deux hommes cagoulés en avaient surgi pour l'attraper sans ménagement. Il avait été kidnappé.  
- Merde ! cria Owen.  
Tosh avait figé les images en zoomant au maximum alors que Ianto se débattait avec un mouchoir devant le nez et la bouche. Je m'assis, passais mes mains sur mon visage, j'avais envie de hurler. Mon cœur était serré par ce que je venais de voir, mon cerveau ne voulait plus fonctionner, je serrais mes poings … nous étions tous les trois abasourdis, tellement surpris que nous étions aussi figés que l'image que nous regardions, hypnotisés par cette révélation. Tosh posa sa main sur mon bras, je lus dans son regard toute sa tristesse pour moi.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Jack ? demanda le médecin d'une voix mal assurée.  
Cela ne faisait que vingt minutes, il fallait se dépêcher de le chercher.  
- Tosh, tu travailles sur les caméras de surveillance, essaie de trouver d'où vient ce van et où il est allé. Owen, il y avait plein de monde sur les trottoirs, il faut les interroger. Pour ma part je vais chercher ce qu'ils me veulent...  
- Tu penses à quoi Jack ? se renseigna Tosh en ouvrant déjà quelques programmes.  
Je vis qu'elle lançait le programme de T1 de reconnaissance faciale sur les passants les plus proches de Ianto au moment de son enlèvement.  
- Une rançon, une vengeance, quelqu'un qui veut des informations … tellement de possibilités …  
- Tu penses que c'est toi qui es visé ? questionna Tosh.  
- Evidemment. Moi ou Torchwood … Ianto en sait beaucoup. Allez au boulot.  
Je rejoignis mon bureau mais le courage me manquait. Je pris ma tête dans mes mains, assis derrière ce bureau, en essayant de ne pas imaginer le pire. En priant pour recevoir très vite une rançon. Quoiqu'ils veuillent, ils l'auraient, Ianto était trop cher à mon cœur. Soudain mon anéantissement se transforma en colère, une colère noire qui me fit taper du poing, renverser mon siège et donner des coups de pieds et poings dans tout ce que je pouvais … je voulais avoir mal, remplacer la douleur que je ressentais dans mes tripes par une douleur physique mais rien n'y faisait, j'avais une lame posée sur mon cœur et tant que je ne le retrouverais pas, je souffrirais. Je sentis le regard de Tosh sur moi. J'attrapais un clavier et réfléchis à qui j'allais demander de l'aide.

H+3 heures  
Trois heures que nous étions sans nouvelles. Owen rentra de son excursion, je les appelais tous les deux en salle de conférence pour faire un point.  
- Owen ? demandais-je au médecin qui venait à peine de poser ses affaires.  
- J'ai rencontré plusieurs personnes qui ont assisté à l'enlèvement mais je n'ai pas eu plus d'informations que ce que nous avons vu sur la caméra. Les agresseurs n'ont rien dit, Ianto s'est débattu avant que la camionnette ne démarre en trombe. J'ai retrouvé son portable qui a été jeté depuis la camionnette quelques mètres plus loin.  
Il tendit le portable en piteux état à Tosh, il l'avait ramassé en pièces détachées mais il devait en manquer probablement.  
- Je vais voir ce que je peux en faire et retracer tous ses appels.  
J'acquiesçais.  
- Pour le van ?  
- J'ai cherché Jack …, expliqua Tosh, mais il n'a pas de plaque d'immatriculation, pas de signe distinctif … pour l'instant aucun vol n'a été déclaré mais je vais continuer à surveiller. Le véhicule est arrivé dans Cardiff à peu près au même moment que Ianto sortait du Hub. Il l'a suivi de loin, je pense qu'ils ne connaissaient pas sa destination. Ils l'ont rattrapé et enlevé. Il a ensuite disparu sur une voie secondaire qui n'est pas surveillée. J'ai lancé une recherche autour du Hub pour savoir si ce même van est déjà venu. Mais cela va être très long avant d'avoir des résultats.  
- Tu y consacres toute la l'énergie nécessaire. Que dit le prédicteur ?  
- Calme pour aujourd'hui, comme hier. Une chance … dans notre malheur, ajouta-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre.  
Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de me redresser à ce mot. Une petite alarme attira notre attention, Tosh attrapa le clavier de la salle de réunion en posant son pda sur la table.  
- Une personne est au poste central de police de Cardiff, elle fait une déposition sur un enlèvement.  
- J'y vais, dis-je en me levant. Continuez, surtout ne vous arrêtez pas, vous y consacrez tout votre temps, ok ? insistais-je en partant. Je vis mes deux agents acquiescer la mine grave.

Au poste, je donnais mes accréditations à l'accueil en y ajoutant quelques mots-clés bien sentis, secret, sûreté nationale … On me conduisit immédiatement au bureau de l'agent Cooper qui prenait la déposition. Son poste se trouvait au milieu d'une pièce remplie de bureaux similaires, un jeune homme se trouvait avec elle. Je demandais à la jeune policière de nous trouver une pièce plus tranquille et je la pressais de faire vite. Elle me regarda étonnée avec ses grands yeux verts encadrés de longs cheveux noirs, en d'autres circonstances je l'aurais trouvée suffisamment jolie pour flirter. Elle nous trouva une salle d'interrogatoire et je demandais au témoin de me raconter ce qu'il avait vu. Il me décrivit la scène telle que je l'avais vue, tout s'était passé vite, il n'avait rien à m'apprendre de plus … nous n'avions pas le son sur la vidéo, je lui demandais de me répéter ce qu'il avait entendu. Il se concentra quelques secondes puis il m'affirma que les hommes cagoulés n'avaient rien dit mais que l'homme enlevé avait crié, puis prononcé un mon, Jack lui semble-t-il. Il ne souvenait d'aucun autre détail.  
- Ce Jack … c'est vous n'est-ce pas ?  
Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, plutôt une affirmation de l'agent Cooper qui me regardait avec compassion. Ma douleur devait se lire sur mon visage …  
- Et l'homme enlevé ? continua-t-elle.  
- Ce ne sont plus vos affaires mais les nôtres. Vous transmettrez le rapport à votre supérieur et dites-lui de le faire suivre à Torchwood, il saura quoi faire, lui lançais-je en me levant.  
Elle fit de même et m'attrapa le bras alors que je passais la porte pour partir.  
- Qu'est-ce que Torchwood ? Une sorte d'agence secrète ? Vous avez perdu un agent secret ? C'est cela n'est-ce pas ?  
Elle tenait fermement mon bras.  
- Comme je vous le disais Cooper …  
- Gwen.  
- Gwen, ce ne sont pas vos affaires. Veuillez à prendre convenablement sa déposition, c'est tout ce que je vous demande.  
Persévérante et pas bête, je notais son nom dans un coin de ma tête.

H+4 heures  
Je regardais ma montre, quatre heures et nous n'avions rien. Pas le début d'une piste et aucune réponse aux emails que j'avais envoyés, mon bracelet était resté désespérément silencieux. Je repartis vers la baie, furieux et inquiet.  
Ianto, où que tu sois, je te retrouverai.

* * *

_I'm back ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre ne vous a pas déçus, Ianto disparaît et Gwen y fait une courte apparition ^^_  
_La suite dés demain ... pas si sadique, non ... ? !_  
_Mais avant, un p'tit aperçu comme d'hab' :_

_"Il était cinq heures du matin, tout était silencieux dans le Hub à part Myfanwy qui régulièrement lançait un cri désespéré. Je l'avais oubliée hier soir, comme tous les pensionnaires d'ailleurs. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus fait cette tâche moi-même. Je commençais par elle, Ianto n'aurait pas voulu qu'elle souffre pendant son absence. Je montais en haut du Hub et lui lançait plusieurs poissons. Elle les délaissa. Je la regardais en soupirant, cette bête était peut être plus intelligente que ce que je pensais."_

_ A très vite !_


	25. Des recherches infructueuses

Déclaration : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter. Merci à Russel T Davies et à la BBC de les avoir créés.

Bêta et encouragements : Réa S, un big merci

**MADE BY TORCHWOOD**

* * *

**Chapitre 25 : Des ****recherches ****infructueuses**

* * *

H+9 heures

Tosh avait commandé un repas, nous mangions dans la salle de réunion, dans un silence religieux, les épaules lourdes. Je n'avais pas faim comme mes agents visiblement, mais je me forçais. Il ne fallait pas se laisser aller à la facilité, il fallait lutter. Je tâchais de focaliser toute mon énergie sur la recherche et je mettais momentanément de côté mes peurs, mon chagrin, ma tristesse … je les ressentais, ils me tordaient douloureusement les tripes. Je les ignorais. Il me fallait toutes mes capacités pour agir vite et bien. Le faire revenir … reprendre la vie que nous avions depuis six mois et qui me convenait parfaitement, qui me manquait cruellement. Tosh en face de moi ne faisait que picorer le plat qu'elle avait commandé, mâchant longuement chaque bouchée. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées jusqu'à ce qu'elle regarde le médecin à côté d'elle avec un regard si tendre … Je devinais à sa main sous la table qu'il venait de prendre la sienne, il lui sourit avant de lui glisser quelques mots à l'oreille. Elle baissa les yeux et se mit à sourire elle aussi. Je vis qu'elle se détendait, qu'elle savourait ce moment. Et elle avait bien raison, il fallait savoir se laisser réconforter, profiter de ces instants … que moi je n'avais plus. Ils me manquaient désespérément. Je n'avais jamais dit à Ianto à quel point sa personnalité me plaisait … il m'avait littéralement envoûté, permis de sentir à nouveau des sentiments que je n'avais plus éprouvés depuis si longtemps, je me pensais même incapable de les sentir à nouveau. Il me possédait corps et âme, je l'avais rarement été autant et je m'en voulais maintenant de ne pas avoir su trouver les mots pour lui avouer. Il aurait eu besoin d'être rassuré, tout le monde l'était et … je ne l'avais pas fait. J'espérais qu'Owen ne ferait pas la même erreur que moi, il fallait avouer son amour quand on le pouvait, profiter de chaque instant comme si c'était le dernier. Il avait eu le cœur brisé comme l'est le mien maintenant. Il savait. Il avait une belle expérience, inférieure à la mienne, cela va de soi, mais impressionnante malgré tout. Il se perdait dans des amours rapides et sans engagements, tout comme je les pratiquais … Je n'étais vraiment pas le seul amateur de belle chair dans l'équipe mais allez savoir pourquoi il n'avait pas ma terrible réputation. Enfin si, je savais pourquoi, il prenait garde à séparer sa vie privée de son travail. Avant. Avant qu'il ne se déclare auprès de Tosh, comme moi je l'avais fait avec Ianto … Il semblait faire une grosse entorse à sa règle de base … qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussé à changer ? Je ne le savais pas mais je lui demanderais.

Tosh avait les yeux fixés sur moi, elle avait d'un petit haussement d'épaules fait quitter Owen du creux de son cou.  
- Je suis désolé Jack, on manque de tact …  
- Pas du tout Tosh, au contraire, cela me fait plaisir.  
Elle poussa son plat à peine entamé devant elle et attrapa ses notes. Owen fit de même. Ils étaient repassés en mode pro et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en voyant Tosh chausser ses lunettes. Je les aimais, pas de la même manière que Ianto mais je les aimais.  
- J'ai le nom des passants les plus proches de Ianto au moment de son … de son enlèvement, finit-elle d'une voix mal assurée. Je l'ai transmise à la police de Cardiff à l'agent Gwen Cooper comme tu me l'as demandé. Ils vont les interroger et nous transmettre les rapports. Comme tu le sais j'ai lancé une recherche du van dans les images des caméras de surveillance sur les quinze derniers jours autour du Hub. Pour l'instant cela n'a rien donné mais le programme n'a traité que deux jours, c'est long … J'ai placé une alerte sur les déclarations de vol du modèle du van mais là encore rien n'a encore été signalé. Il est peut-être trop tôt. J'ai fait une demande à la Nasa pour avoir les images satellites de la région, j'espère pouvoir retracer le parcours du van. C'est notre seule piste … notre meilleure piste.  
- Je vais faire accélérer la procédure, dis-je en attrapant un calepin.  
- Owen ?  
- J'ai écouté les appels de Ianto sur son portable. Il n'y a que les appels de l'Unit et tes appels, je n'ai rien vu d'inhabituel. J'ai écouté quelques conversations avec Mace, il lui menait la vie dure, vraiment désagréable le bonhomme.  
- Rien de nouveau n'est-ce pas ?  
- Non, mais j'ai trouvé le ton très autoritaire et les questions très précises, intrusives. Il faudrait que tu écoutes, plus tard bien sûr.  
- Il a trop l'habitude de commander … il doit mourir d'envie de chapeauter ma « petite » équipe comme il dit. Je ne pense pas que Ianto se laissait faire.  
- Ça c'est clair ! Il le remettait régulièrement à sa place, sans ménagement …  
Je réfléchissais à ce que nous pourrions faire de plus … dans l'immédiat je n'avais pas de nouvelle idée.  
- Vous deux, vous allez vous reposer.  
- Demain, commença Tosh, je travaillerais sur les images. J'en ai récupéré quelques-unes supplémentaires provenant des caméras de quelques magasins, je voudrais vérifier qu'il n'y a pas un détail qui m'aurait échappé.  
- Est-ce que tu as vérifié les vêtements des agresseurs ? Voir s'ils sont banals ou pas.  
- Non.  
- Je le ferais. J'ai vérifié les empreintes sur le portable, expliqua Owen, ce sont des pros, le portable a été nettoyé avant d'être jeté. Il n'y a même plus les siennes …  
- Allez-y rentrez, reposez-vous, fis-je ne supportant plus ces aveux d'impuissance, demain à la première heure, on reprend.

A regret, ils quittèrent le Hub, bras dessous bras dessus. Cette épreuve les rapprochait ou peut être étaient-ils déjà proches et simplement ils laissaient paraître leur amour … Je les regardais partir légèrement inquiet. Nous étions des chasseurs d'aliens empruntant la faille souvent par erreur. Notre boulot consistait à les localiser en utilisant une technologie pointue et à les maîtriser. Ils ne venaient pas pour nous, ils ne nous connaissaient pas et une fois la chasse terminée, nous étions certains de ne plus jamais les voir. Nous ne nous sentions pas menacés personnellement, le soir venu, chacun occupait sa soirée comme il le voulait. Aucune consigne particulière, aucune protection des domiciles. Un enlèvement … c'était autre chose, l'équipe était visée. J'avais discrètement demandé à Owen de veiller sur Tosh, j'étais inquiet pour eux. Pas encore au point de les faire dormir sur place. Pas encore.  
Malgré toute notre bonne volonté cette situation, cette enquête policière, était particulière, aux aspects nouveaux, bouleversant nos méthodes de travail. Malgré cela j'avais une totale confiance en eux deux, s'il y avait un moyen de sauver Ianto ils le trouveraient. J'avais demandé à Tosh et Owen de ne parler de sa disparition à personne. Un agent de Mace avait appelé et j'avais entendu Tosh répondre avec naturel que leurs interlocuteurs habituels, moi et Ianto, n'étaient pas disponibles.

J'avais repris contact avec beaucoup de personnes, envoyé des messages aux confins de l'espace et des amis, fidèles, se renseignaient en ce moment même pour savoir si quelqu'un me cherchait ou voulait en savoir plus sur mon institution. Cela n'avait rien donné pour le moment. Il n'était pas tard, à peine vingt et une heures mais j'étais exténué et sur les nerfs. Je ne supportais pas l'idée d'aller m'allonger dans un lit alors que lui n'avait certainement pas ce confort. Aller dans ce grand lit que nous avions installé m'était tout simplement insupportable. Il trônait dans la pièce aussi grand que l'était ma bêtise de l'avoir laissé partir. Pour une fois, j'aurais pu l'accompagner jusqu'à ce restaurant … mais je ne l'avais pas fait et je pleurais maintenant sur mes regrets. Combien de fois avais-je ainsi pleuré un proche ? J'avais perdu le compte mais la douleur était toujours aussi forte et toutes mes idées noires fondaient sur moi attirés comme des aimants par ma tristesse qui me rendait vulnérable … Seul, incapable de protéger mes proches, à quoi servais-je ? A rien, j'étais coincé dans ce temps qui n'était pas le mien, sur une planète que je ne protégeais que dans l'espoir de retrouver le dernier des seigneurs du temps. Tout à coup ma vie me parut vaine, mes aspirations égocentriques. Je pensais à Ianto, je ne voulais penser qu'à lui ce soir. Ne pas savoir ce qui lui arrivait était pire que tout. Je pensais à lui en espérant qu'il serait fort … mais il l'était. Il était un survivant, il était doué pour cela. Même s'il avait une part d'ombre que je ne comprenais pas, il avait des ressources. Sa mémoire, son travail ici et à Londres faisaient de lui une mine de renseignements incroyable. J'espérais qu'il saurait négocier ses connaissances … tellement de suppositions et si peu de faits concrets. Nous n'avions rien trouvé et dans ces conditions il était difficile de garder le moral. Je ne retenais pas mes larmes, elles coulaient toutes seules, de toute manière je ne pourrais pas les maîtriser même si je le voulais. Malgré cela j'avais toujours une boule dans la gorge. Je décidais de dormir sur le canapé, là où il s'était endormi le jour de son arrivée ici.

H+19,5 heures  
Je me réveillais en sursaut et en sueur. J'avais beaucoup dormi mais tellement mal … j'avais cauchemardé toute la nuit. Il était cinq heures du matin, tout était silencieux dans le Hub à part Myfanwy qui régulièrement lançait un cri désespéré. Je l'avais oubliée hier soir, comme tous les pensionnaires d'ailleurs. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus fait cette tâche moi-même. Je commençais par elle, Ianto n'aurait pas voulu qu'elle souffre pendant son absence. Je montais en haut du Hub et lui lançait plusieurs poissons. Elle les délaissa. Je la regardais en soupirant, cette bête était peut être plus intelligente que ce que je pensais. Je laissais les poissons, j'espérais qu'elle finirait par les manger. Les weevils firent moins les difficiles, peu importe qui les nourrissait, ils se jetèrent sur la nourriture tous les crocs sortis. Je remontais lentement vers mon bureau. Je n'avais que des messages négatifs, dans les cieux lointains personne ne semblait se soucier de moi. Si ce n'était pas moi, c'était probablement Torchwood qui était visé, Ianto était bien sûr une cible de choix. Les responsables étaient des terriens tout bêtement, attirés par la faille, les objets qu'elle rejetait ou les secrets que nous détenions sur le présent et le futur de l'humanité. Quand on y pensait, c'était un trésor, apparement bien mal gardé et qui pouvait attirer bien des convoitises.

Tosh et Owen arrivèrent sur le coup de sept heures, avec du café et des viennoiseries. Je n'avais pas pensé au petit déjeuner … de toute manière je ne pouvais pas approcher de la cuisine. C'était son domaine, il y préparait ses délicieux cafés ou d'autres boissons et parfois il y cuisinait pour nous deux. Définitivement son domaine pas le mien, je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à y aller pour le moment. Nous mangeâmes en silence, un silence lourd rempli de peurs et de tristesse, de colère et d'impuissance. Tous ces sentiments que nous ressentions et qui alourdissaient l'atmosphère. Tosh se leva la première en emportant son café à son bureau, elle ouvrit sa session. Owen partit la rejoindre, lui prêter main forte. Lamentablement, je rejoignis mon bureau ne sachant pas quoi faire de plus.

A midi, devant un repas commandé à nouveau par Tosh, nous fîmes le point, cela faisait une journée que Ianto avait disparu. Elle avait regardé les images des vidéos de surveillance, analysé avec précision celles que nous avions. Les hommes qui l'avaient enlevé n'avaient aucun signe distinctif, pas de montre, pas de tatouage, des vêtements communs, même leurs chaussures pouvaient se trouver n'importe où. Elle avait également trouvé des images du conducteur qui portait des lunettes de soleil et une casquette qui lui cachait une partie de son visage. Malgré le peu d'éléments, Tosh avait quand même lancé une analyse sur son visage, mais la recherche serait longue. Owen avait parcouru 4 jours d'appels sur le portable de Ianto et n'avait rien trouvé. L'agent Gwen Cooper avait interviewé deux personnes pendant la matinée qui lui avaient rapporté les mêmes éléments. Rien de nouveau, il fallait attendre, encore.

Le prédicteur avait annoncé une ouverture pour la fin d'après-midi qui se produisit au moment indiqué. Tosh avait longuement travaillé à l'amélioration de ce programme à son arrivée dans l'équipe quelques années plus tôt et elle réalisait sans cesse des évolutions. Il était de plus en plus fiable ce qui était vraiment très appréciable pour s'organiser. La chasse dura de longues heures, Tosh restée au Hub, nous guida. Nous revîmes en début de soirée, épuisés avec deux nouveaux spécimens dans les cellules. L'informaticienne nous accueillit avec un repas qui était le bienvenu après avoir couru tout l'après-midi.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il a le dinosaure ? râla Owen en regardant en l'air, Myfanwy ne cessait de jacasser.  
- Devine Owen, lui reprocha Tosh en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Elle a un cerveau ridicule, tu crois qu'elle s'est rendue compte de quelque chose ? Il faut la nourrir, c'est tout, ça pense qu'à la bouffe ces bestiaux.  
- Tu es un spécialiste maintenant ? rétorqua Tosh.  
- Je l'ai nourrie, indiquais-je, elle n'a pas voulu manger.  
- Oh, fit Tosh bouche ouverte.  
- Hum, pas si bête finalement, conclus-je.  
Plus personne ne parla, le repas se termina dans le silence. De quoi parler ? Dans ces moments, toutes les discussions paraissent inappropriées.  
Tosh se leva et fit le tour des programmes qui tournaient, aucun n'avait donné de résultat jusque là, la chance ne nous souriait toujours pas.  
- Est-ce que tu as eu les images de la Nasa ? demandais-je.  
Bizarre que Tosh ne m'en ait pas encore parlé, cela restait notre meilleure piste. Elle se pinça les lèvres et enleva ses lunettes pour me regarder dans les yeux. Je n'aimais pas cela.  
- Jack, aucun satellite ne regardait cette zone à cette heure.  
- Quoi ? C'est des conneries.  
- C'est ce que j'ai répondu. Les satellites ont été repositionnés quelques minutes avant l'arrivée du van et cette zone n'a été scannée pendant de longues heures après l'enlèvement. Un accès illicite et qu'ils n'ont pas réussi à retracer …  
- Merde. Ils sont forts, plus que ce que je pensais.  
- Et bien équipés, ajouta Owen en nous rejoignant.  
Notre meilleure piste venait de s'envoler et avec elle beaucoup de mes espoirs …

* * *

_Merci beaucoup pour tous vos messages, ils sont vraiment ma joie au fil des chapitres._

_Pas très gai comme nouveau chapitre, mais j'ai choisi un aperçu qui devrait vous remonter le moral ! Ce n'est pas le retour de Ianto mais le début de certaines révélations ...  
J'ai le sentiment qu'il y a une légère inquiétude sur l'apparition de Gwen dans les chapitres précédents ... Alors, je tiens à vous le dire (et peut être rassurer certains ou certaines), ici elle n'aurait qu'un rôle figuratif._

_Assez bavardé, voici l'extrait : _

_"Ne me voyant pas arriver, il déboula littéralement dans mon boulot en lâchant un « Putain, Harkness ! ».  
- Quoi ! lui répondis-je surpris.  
- Tu es sourd ou quoi ?  
Il pianota sur mon clavier pour ouvrir la vidéo de surveillance de l'office de tourisme. Un homme y était planté devant avec un carton où était inscrit « Ianto Jones » en lettres capitales. Il faisait les cent pas en tournant sur lui-même.  
- Putain !  
- Tout de même … soupira Owen, les mains sur les hanches en me regardant sortir telle une furie ...__"_

_ A dans deux jours pour la suite !_


	26. Révélations

Déclaration : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter. Merci à Russel T Davies et à la BBC de les avoir créés.

Bêta et encouragements : Réa S, également très précieuse ^^

**MADE BY TORCHWOOD**

* * *

**Chapitre 26 : Révélations**

* * *

H+2 jours  
Deux jours et nous n'avions rien. Le van n'avait pas été vu aux alentours du Hub, j'avais demandé à Tosh de chercher tout véhicule qui pourrait paraître suspect, soit parce que nous l'avions croisé plusieurs fois soit parce qu'il semblait nous observer. Pendant que Tosh se concentrait sur les recherches, Owen et moi gérions les affaires courantes. Les alertes, les sites web, les dossiers … il était même monté à l'office de tourisme renvoyer quelques personnes qui persistaient à attendre son ouverture. De vieilles dames qui semblaient avoir leurs habitudes avec Ianto … elles furent un peu étonnées – outrées ?- par l'accueil que leur réserva Owen. L'avantage, c'était que nous étions certains de ne plus les voir.

H+4 jours  
Tosh venait de s'asseoir dans mon bureau que je ne quittais plus que contraint et forcé.  
- Jack, dit-elle pour attirer mon attention.  
J'étais comme vaseux, je ne pouvais pas être malade mais j'avais l'impression de l'être. Je me sentais tellement mal, parfois j'avais l'impression d'avoir de la fièvre. Owen m'avait même examiné se rendant compte de mon état, voyant mes frissons. Mais non, mon corps allait bien, tout se passait dans ma tête. Quand il me l'annonça, je n'y croyais pas … j'avais pourtant une multitude de symptômes ... Non, c'était juste une démonstration du pouvoir de l'esprit sur le corps.

- J'ai vérifié, continua Tosh, suivi la piste de quelques voitures que tu as croisé plusieurs fois mais c'étaient toutes de fausses pistes. En revanche j'ai repéré plusieurs hommes qui surveillaient le Hub. Aucun signe distinctif, ils sont restés à bonne distance en prenant garde de tourner le dos aux caméras de surveillance … nous étions sous surveillance c'est certain. Les quelques images que j'ai pu obtenir de leurs visages n'ont rien donné tout comme celles du conducteur du van. Mais je n'ai pas des images complètes, c'est très difficile.  
- Peut-être qu'ils essaient d'atteindre l'équipe … il faudrait que tu vérifies si vous n'avez pas été suivis toi ou Owen.  
- Mais ça va me prendre beaucoup de temps ! Et puis, je ne fais que ça depuis deux jours …  
- Tu veux arrêter ?  
- Mais non simplement …  
- Tu as une autre idée ? demandais-je sur la défensive.  
- Jack … et si c'était cela leur but ? Nous tenir occupés pour faire je ne sais quoi alors qu'on ne surveille rien ? Je trouve cela bizarre de ne pas avoir de demande de rançon …  
- Peut-être … mais j'en ai rien à foutre, tu continues.  
- Je veux le retrouver tout comme toi mais … nous n'avons pas de piste Jack. Sans élément nouveau, je ne vois pas quoi faire de plus.  
Elle se tut laissant ses paroles faire leur chemin dans mon esprit embrumé … Je regardais mes mains, je ne voulais pas affronter son regard, je ne voulais pas y lire le découragement qui était le sien et … le mien.  
- Ok Tosh, tu fais une pause dans tes recherches. Tu vérifies qu'il n'y ait pas de magouille en ce moment. Mais on ne baisse pas les bras, c'est clair ?  
- C'est clair, Jack, ni moi ni Owen ne le voulons.  
- Oh Jack, fit Owen en passant la tête dans le bureau, l'agent de police Gwen Cooper est venue se balader sur les docks. Elle est restée de longues heures à observer. Elle nous a vus dans le SUV mais elle était à pieds, elle n'a pas pu nous suivre.  
- Je m'en doutais, elle semblait très intéressée par le mystère Torchwood. Mais ce n'est pas le bon timing, vraiment pas ...  
Tosh et Owen partirent sur la pointe des pieds en me laissant, j'étais de très mauvaise compagnie.

H+6 jours  
Tosh cherchait depuis deux jours déjà si une affaire ne serait pas en cours, une affaire qui nous aurait échappée. Elle trouva bien entendu quelques commerces d'objets illicites mais rien de suffisamment important pour motiver une intrusion à la Nasa. Mes nuits étaient toujours aussi agitées, j'avais finalement retrouvé mon lit, les draps encore parfumés par l'odeur de Ianto étaient une douce torture. Au matin du sixième jour de sa disparition, je me morfondais dans mon bureau en admirant la pile de dossiers reçus de l'Unit, la liste sans fin d'emails non lus et un regard dans le Hub me le montra dans un état aussi pitoyable que son Capitaine. Logique. Des tas de boîtes de pizza, des dossiers dans tous les coins, des artefacts récupérés et qui traînaient. Même moi, je faisais très attention en me baladant dans le Hub. Myfanwy délaissait toujours le poisson que je lui apportais pourtant tous les jours. Elle ne volait plus dans les hauteurs, elle s'était réfugiée dans son antre. Allait-elle se laisser mourir de faim ? Je ne savais pas ces animaux capables d'une telle fidélité, mais comme Tosh l'avait fait remarquer quelques jours plus tôt nous n'étions pas des spécialistes. Seul Ianto passait suffisamment de temps là-haut pour mériter ce qualificatif. Peut-être qu'un jour … un jour, j'aurais le bonheur de lui poser la question. Plus les jours passaient, moins je le pensais. Un cri d'Owen me fit sortir de mes pensées. J'avais les relevés de la faille sous les yeux, je les regardais mais ne vit rien d'inhabituel. Ne me voyant pas arriver, il déboula littéralement dans mon boulot en lâchant un « Putain, Harkness ! ».  
- Quoi ! lui répondis-je surpris.  
- Tu es sourd ou quoi ?  
Il pianota sur mon clavier pour ouvrir la vidéo de surveillance de l'office de tourisme. Un homme y était planté devant avec un carton où était inscrit « Ianto Jones » en lettres capitales. Il faisait les cent pas en tournant sur lui-même.  
- Putain !  
- Tout de même … soupira Owen, les mains sur les hanches en me regardant sortir telle une furie.

Je courrais, mon cœur battait vite et ce n'était pas la course, non, c'était l'espoir. L'espoir d'avoir une nouvelle piste car cet homme qui ressemblait à tant d'autres au bord des autoroutes avait la même destination que moi.

J'enclenchais le mécanisme qui ouvrait le mur dans l'office de tourisme et enfin la porte d'entrée. L'homme me regarda et je l'attrapais vivement par la veste pour le faire entrer dans l'office de tourisme. Aussitôt deux hommes fondirent sur nous. Je m'arrêtais, tenant toujours l'homme par sa veste. L'homme à la pancarte leur fit signe de nous laisser, je l'entraînais à l'intérieur. Tosh n'avait pas pu me le confirmer mais il me paraissait logique que nous soyons toujours sous surveillance, je ne voulais pas avoir cette conversation à portée de n'importe quel micro.  
- Ça y est, lâchez-moi !  
- Qui êtes vous ?  
- Vous savez que ça n'a pas été facile de vous trouver …, soupira-t-il en lissant son costume.  
Ceci étant fait, il leva ses yeux vers moi et ma mine le motiva drôlement.  
- Monsieur Harkness je suppose ? Ruth Norris, je travaille au cabinet de notaires Norris & Norris de Londres, se présenta-t-il en me tendant la main.  
Je l'ignorais en attendant qu'il m'en dise plus.  
- Je souhaiterais voir Mr Jones au plus vite, une affaire à régler en personne, ajouta-t-il très sérieusement.

- Il n'est pas disponible. Je vous écoute, dites-moi tout, ordonnais-je à ce frêle notaire.  
- Bon, étant donné tout le secret qui vous entoure et qui entoure le dossier de Mme Hartman, je vais vous expliquer. Comme je vous disais, je suis notaire.  
Un coup d'œil sur mon PDA qui vibrait me confirma que c'était la vérité. Tosh et Owen suivaient notre discussion et l'informaticienne était déjà à l'œuvre.  
-Je suis en charge des affaires de Mme Hartman. Elle a été déclarée décédée à la bataille de Canary Wharf et quasiment depuis ce jour, je m'évertue à trouver son fils adoptif, Ianto Jones. Une partie de son héritage lui revient. On m'a mis beaucoup de bâtons dans les roues, pour effectuer les inventaires …  
Je ne l'écoutais plus, la révélation qu'il venait de me faire me glaçait le sang.  
- C'est quoi ces conneries ? hurlais-je faisant sursauter l'homme en face de moi.  
- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? fit-il d'une voix mal assurée en reculant devant ma colère.  
- Quand … quand a-t-elle adopté Ianto ?  
- Attendez, fit-il en cherchant dans sa sacoche.  
Il avait les mains qui tremblaient et fit bien sûr tomber tous ses papiers. Les documents s'éparpillèrent sur le sol, je le regardais rechercher le document sans vraiment le voir, mes oreilles bourdonnaient, j'entendais mon sang bouillonner en moi. Lui me jetait des coups d'œil inquiets, il devait me sentir au bord de l'explosion car j'y étais vraiment. Le voir à quatre pattes chercher désespérément cette date ne faisait qu'attiser mon impatience. Je trépignais sur place.  
- C'était en 1997, de cela j'en suis sûr … aaah, voilà, fit-il la voix tremblante, le 19 août 1997.  
- Le jour de ses quatorze ans …  
- C'est bien cela, fit-il soulagé en ramassant les feuilles puis en reprenant sa place devant le comptoir.  
- Je vous disais, reprit-il en me regardant fixement.  
Je crois qu'il avait compris que je n'avais rien écouté à ce qu'il venait de me dire, il attendait cette fois d'avoir toute mon attention.  
- Je suis tenace, c'est pour cela qu'Yvonne m'a choisi. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à accéder à ses propriétés pour y effectuer l'inventaire de ses biens. Elles ont été squattées par les services secrets bien plus longtemps que nécessaire. Mais ensuite, trouver son fils s'est avéré compliqué et dangereux …  
- Pourquoi dangereux ?  
- J'ai reçu des menaces. D'abord des emails dont je n'ai pas tenu compte. La fortune de Mme Hartman était conséquente, elle attire forcément les curieux. Ensuite, je me suis fait attaquer chez moi, vous vous rendez compte ?  
Je hochais la tête.  
- Heureusement j'ai une pièce sécurisée, je m'y suis enfermé. J'ai ensuite pris les mesures nécessaires, j'ai vraiment eu très, très peur …  
- Oui, oui, je comprends, la suite Mr Norris.  
- Vidéosurveillance, alarme et garde du corps. Yvonne m'a assez généreusement payé, termina-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.  
- Dépêchez-vous, fis-je d'un ton un peu menaçant sans le lâcher du regard.  
Il baissa les yeux et déglutit difficilement.  
- Pas facile comme affaire, murmura-t-il comme pour reprendre courage. Bref, ainsi protégé, je me mis à chercher Mr Jones. Il était déclaré décédé à la mairie de Cardiff mais un contact au MI-5 me confirma qu'il était sorti vivant de la tour. Mon contact n'avait malheureusement pas les accréditations nécessaires pour m'indiquer sa nouvelle affectation. Cela aurait été trop simple … Il semblait que seul le directeur du MI-5 avait accès à ce dossier. Sa sœur m'a certifié ne pas avoir de nouvelles de lui … Il avait disparu de la surface de la Terre. Pas de compte bancaire, pas de logements, enfin je ne trouvais rien. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'avait de compte bancaire et de logement, je connais trop bien le monde des espions pour ne pas savoir qu'ils cultivent habilement le secret. Car je pensais tout logiquement à une affectation secrète. MI-5, MI-6, l'Unit et Torchwood Cardiff, mes pistes dans l'ordre où je les ais examinées. Mon contact au MI-5 tenta lui aussi de me renseigner mais je l'ai à présent perdu … il était certain d'être sous surveillance et il a pris peur. Vraiment pas facile comme affaire …  
- Ianto a été enlevé il y a 6 jours … murmurais-je.  
- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas vrai, je venais juste de le retrouver … fit-il en s'asseyant, sa sacoche sur ses genoux, la tête sur son poing. Ce n'est pas de chance, vraiment pas de chance …  
Je me redressais tout à coup et lui avec moi toujours un peu effrayé.  
- Qu'est-ce que qu'il y a ?  
- Vous y croyez vous aux coïncidences ?  
- Bah, ben, non pas vraiment.  
- Moi non plus, vous êtes là aujourd'hui et vous êtes probablement la cause de son enlèvement.

- Quoi ! Mais non, je le cherche, je ne voulais pas qu'on l'enlève ! Je vous le jure !  
Dans deux minutes il allait m'implorer de ne pas le tuer … je pouvais être effrayant quand je le voulais, je l'avais définitivement intimidé.  
- C'est cela, continuais-je en réfléchissant à haute voix, on a essayé de vous retarder, de vous envoyer sur de fausses pistes peut-être …  
- Absolument Mr Harkness ! Persévérant et méticuleux, c'est pour cela qu'elle m'a choisie, fit-il en se redressant. J'ai fini par trouver qu'il travaillait pour vous.  
- Oui, malgré leurs efforts, vous nous avez trouvé mais ils ne voulaient pas, je ne sais pas encore pour qu'elle raison. Et donc cela les a poussés à agir, l'enlever avant que vous n'arriviez.  
- Cela paraît logique … mais pourquoi ? Et qui ?  
- Ça je ne le sais pas encore, l'enquête est relancée … pourquoi cette pancarte ? demandais-je repensant à son arrivée plutôt originale.  
- Je suis arrivé ce matin à Cardiff, je me suis rendu à la police pour vous localiser. Pas moyen de savoir, tout comme à Londres d'ailleurs. Dire que je pensais que ce serait plus simple ici … enfin, une jolie brunette a accepté de me révéler certaines informations … elle m'a dit de chercher près de l'office de tourisme sur les quais. Je voulais vous trouver et vite, je suis devenu un peu parano … la pancarte m'a semblé la seule solution.  
- Astucieux. Les renseignements de l'agent Cooper … vous les avez eus en contrepartie de quoi ?  
- Comment vous savez … des renseignements sur vous Mr Harkness, murmura-t-il en baissant les yeux et en faisant une grimace.  
« Drôlement peureux le gars pour s'occuper des affaires d'Hartman », lis-je sur mon PDA. Je ne savais pas si c'était Tosh ou Owen qui m'avait envoyé ce message, plutôt Owen. Pas faux.  
- Vous avez peur ?  
- Non … ben, si, ah vrai dire je ne m'attendais pas à cela quand j'ai accepté la proposition de Mme Hartman. Mes récents ennuis, me poussent à voir les choses … sous un nouvel angle.  
- Hum.  
- Un angle qui ne me plaît guère. J'ai fait droit notarial, vous comprenez, c'est plutôt calme comme branche. Par rapport à la votre …  
- Et c'est quoi ma branche ?  
- Ah ! s'exclama-t-il soudain les yeux brillants. Vous êtes Torchwood, j'en conclu que vous faîtes le même travail que Mme Hartman et son fils. Vous nous protégez des invasions d'aliens, finit-il dans un murmure mais fier comme Yvonne aurait pu l'être.  
- Vous en avez parlé à quiconque ?  
- Non ! Je tiens à ma vie … malgré les apparences.  
- Vous comptez le dire à la brunette ?  
- Non, vous rigolez ou quoi !  
Je l'attrapais par sa cravate un peu brutalement.  
- Vous n'avez pas intérêt. Je sais tout ce qui se passe dans cette ville. Elle est déjà venue rôder dans le coin. On le saura si elle en sait plus, sachez que l'on peut vous pourrir la vie comme les autres … ou pire. Nous avons des armes spéciales, nous sommes les seuls à les posséder.  
- Quoi ? Mais quoi donc ! s'écria-t-il stressé.  
- On peut vous faire oublier votre vie … toutes vos études de droit notarial.  
- Vous ne feriez pas cela !  
- La quarantaine et tout juste le baccalauréat. Pensez-y.  
- J'ai compris Mr Harkness. Vous pouvez me faire confiance. Et me relâcher …  
- Vous me laissez tous vos papiers, le sommais-je en lâchant mon emprise.  
Je le vis tiquer à cette demande.  
- Je reprends. Vous nous laissez tout ainsi qu'une adresse et un numéro de téléphone où vous joindre. Vous restez sur Cardiff, sous protection. Si vous avez besoin d'une surveillance accrue, vous demandez à Cooper. On vous tiendra au courant. Est-ce que c'est clair ?  
- Parfaitement clair Capitaine. Limpide même.  
- Ça va, pas la peine d'en faire trop.  
J'allais le congédier quand je lui posais une dernière question.  
- Vous les avez vus ensemble … Ianto et Yvonne ?  
- Une seule fois, pourquoi ?  
- Quelle était la nature de leur relation ?  
- Comment cela ? C'était son fils …  
- Je sais, coupais-je, comment étaient-ils ensemble ?  
- Il … avait dix-huit ans quand je l'ai rencontré, c'était il y a cinq ans. Elle me l'avait amené pour qu'il soit au courant des dispositions qu'elle avait prises pour lui. Apparemment c'était un point de discorde entre eux. Il ne voulait rien, il me l'a dit immédiatement. Mais, je dirais que pour un gamin de dix-huit ans, il ne faisait pas son âge. Il paraissait à la fois plus jeune physiquement mais après sa discussion avec Yvonne ou avec moi, ses yeux … il m'apparut finalement plus vieux. Il était froid et distant, je sais bien qu'ils n'avaient aucun lien de parenté mais il avait la même attitude qu'elle. Bien que beaucoup plus discret. Il m'avait laissé une drôle d'impression, comme s'il semblait deviner ce que j'allais lui dire. Ce fut notre seule rencontre et je dois avouer que … c'étaient mes clients bien sûr mais je ne tenais pas les rencontrer trop souvent ... Ma vie est trop éloignée des vôtres …, finit-il par avouer comme pour s'excuser.  
- Vous êtes perspicace et observateur.  
- Il vaut mieux l'être dans mon métier.  
Il nota l'adresse de son hôtel et son numéro de téléphone sur une feuille qu'il me tendit avec sa sacoche, manifestement à regret.  
- Sortez maintenant, exigeais-je, et répondez quand on vous appelle.  
Je repartis vers les profondeurs du Hub encore abasourdi par cette révélation …

* * *

_Voilà, nous y sommes, le début des révélations, il y aura d'autres découvertes ..._

_J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçus ... j'attends vos réactions avec impatience ^^_  
_Je me répète mais je m'en fiche, un grand merci à tous ceux qui lisent __cette fic,_ _vous avez été sacrement nombreux en août, un petit record -tout personnel- de fréquentation.  
Une mention spéciale à celles qui me laissent leur avis via les reviews, c'est génial d'avoir un tel feedback !_

_La rentrée c'est toujours chargé et je suis drôlement en retard ... je n'arrive pas à écrire, je n'ai pas lu les nouveaux chapitres des autres fics, je n'ai pas renvoyé mes corrections (mais les chapitres sont dévorés ça c'est fait !), j'ai des reviews à donner, une pile de repassage ... bon, ça on s'en fout ;-))  
La bonne nouvelle c'est la rentrée de mes enfants et donc le retour des soirées en duo et plus en quatuor ^^  
Bref, tout cela pour dire que je vais tâcher de garder mon rythme pour les chapitres mais il est possible que j'allonge un peu les délais entre les posts. _

_Comme toujours un extrait de la suite :_

_"__Il avait choisi sa vie de mystères plutôt que se confier à moi. Pourquoi, pourquoi ne m'avait-il rien révélé ? Il n'avait donc pas compris à quel point je l'aimais ? Apparemment je m'étais trompé. A nouveau._  
_Je regardais le téléphone. C'était un téléphone prépayé, j'accédais facilement aux conversations sur mon ordinateur. Les appels sortants allaient vers deux numéros, je trouvais le premier dans l'annuaire, Rhiannon Jones. Sa sœur … dont il ne m'avait jamais parlé, qui avait assuré ne plus avoir de nouvelles de son frère … bon dieu ! Toute la famille était donc faite sur le même moule ?_  
_J'écoutais plusieurs conversations et je changeais totalement d'avis._ _"_

_ A bientôt pour la suite !_


	27. La sœur de Ianto

Déclaration : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter. Merci à Russel T Davies et à la BBC de les avoir créés.

Bêta et encouragements : Réa S, tout aussi précieuse ^^

**MADE BY TORCHWOOD**

* * *

**Chapitre 27 : La sœur de Ianto**

* * *

Tosh et Owen m'attendaient debout près de l'entrée. Tosh saisit la mallette du notaire et monta en salle de réunion. Je crois qu'ils étaient dans le même état que moi car aucune parole ne fut prononcée.  
- Pourquoi nous avoir caché cela ? lâcha Owen en entrant dans la salle.  
Tosh le regarda, longuement, sans rien dire. Je pris un siège en essayant de me calmer et de réfléchir, voir les choses sous ce nouvel angle ...  
- C'est évident Owen. Yvonne a toujours été plus ou moins notre ennemi et celle de l'Unit. D'une certaine manière la sienne aussi … n'oublie pas son bracelet de détention. A la fin de la bataille, elle était devenue responsable du massacre et notre ennemi number one. Jamais nous ne l'aurions pris ici, ou même ailleurs si ce secret avait été relevé. Qui sait ce qu'il serait devenu …  
- D'accord, d'accord … pas au début, ça aurait fait mauvais effet, je te l'accorde Tosh. Mais ensuite ! Il a quand même eu le temps de nous le dire !  
- Ça suffit Owen, l'interrompis-je, on lui demandera directement. Mace me l'avait pratiquement dit, lui le savait … On s'est complètement trompés de cible. C'était lui et pas Torchwood … il nous faut tout reprendre sous cet angle.  
- Quoi Jack ? Qu'est-ce qu'on reprend ? questionna Tosh déconcertée.  
- Tu te concentres sur les vidéos de Ianto. Ses sorties du Hub et aussi dans le Hub, tous les moments où il pensait que nous ne regardions pas.  
- Tu parles, il aura tout effacé, déclara Owen blasé en s'affaissant sur un siège.  
- Peut-être … peut-être pas. Je vais activer tout de suite un informateur pour en savoir plus sur son histoire. Owen, tu cherches dans les archives secrètes.  
- Pourquoi moi … Mais qu'est-ce que je cherche ?  
- Je ne sais pas, une référence à Ianto à ce qu'il faisait réellement à Torchwood Londres …  
- Tu crois qu'il nous a menti sur cela aussi ? osa demander Tosh doucement, en essayant de ne pas me blesser.  
Elle était debout, trop nerveuse pour prendre une chaise.  
- Je ne sais pas, il vaut mieux douter de tout.  
- J'y pense … il faudrait fouiller ses affaires, déclara Owen en nous regardant.  
Bon dieu, il avait raison.  
Nous partîmes tous les trois vers sa chambre.

- Je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas normal de vivre ici.  
- Plus tard, les reproches Owen, fis-je d'un ton dur.  
- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à fouiller … fit remarquer Tosh.

Elle avait raison, il n'y avait que l'essentiel. Nous avions ramené son ancien lit dans la salle de repos, je partis le fouiller. Il ne contenait rien, j'avais même déchiré le matelas à la recherche d'un objet caché. Tosh avait fouillé ses vêtements, rien là non plus. Owen avait cherché dans les tiroirs, les livres, il passait en revue son ipod quand je revins dans la chambre. Je n'y avais pas mis les pieds depuis … j'y avais passé de si bons moments ... Au bout de trente minutes de recherches, nous n'avions rien. A part son ipod, il n'y avait rien de personnel. Tout au plus quelques relevés de comptes, un peu de monnaie, un briquet ...  
- C'est pas possible de posséder aussi peu de choses … quand on a autant de secrets, douta Owen.  
- Tu as raison … Jack, il n'y a pas un endroit où il aurait pu cacher des affaires ? demanda Tosh.  
- Je ne sais pas … ici ?  
Nous déplaçâmes tous les meubles à la recherche d'une cache, mais au bout de vingt minutes d'efforts, nous n'avions rien trouvé.  
- Il passait beaucoup de temps avec Myfanwy, dis-je en réfléchissant à haute voix, peut-être a-t-il caché un truc là-haut ?  
- Pourquoi pas, répondis Tosh en sortant déjà de la chambre.

Nous la suivîmes jusqu'aux hauteurs du Hub, là où le dinosaure avait son antre. Le Hub regorgeait de cachettes idéales mais peu d'endroits n'étaient pas surveillés. Cet endroit était mal éclairé, dans l'angle d'une caméra. Ce n'étaient pas des vidéos que nous consultions. A coups de bâtons, j'intimidais le dinosaure pour essayer de le déloger de son antre. Owen n'y croyait pas, mais mes efforts furent récompensés. Je trouvais un carnet en cuir et un téléphone.  
- Décidément cachottier, dis-je déçu et en même temps heureux d'avoir de nouveaux éléments.  
J'ouvris immédiatement le carnet, cela semblait être un journal. Je le parcouru rapidement, ça et là je reconnus des noms d'aliens, d'artefact. Il y avait des dessins, des coupures de journaux mais le texte était écrit tantôt en gallois, en latin, en français … ça c'étaient les langues que je connaissais car il y en avait d'autres. Certains passages semblaient codés ...  
Compliqué. A l'image de son propriétaire.  
- Alors ? s'impatienta Owen en jetant des coups d'œils craintifs au dinosaure qui s'était rapproché de nous.  
- Ça ressemble à un journal, un journal secret ...  
- Un truc de fille ! ironisa Owen ce qui lui valut un coup de coude de Tosh.  
- Tiens Tosh, il faut le traduire.  
Elle le prit puis me regarda intensément.  
- Si c'est un journal, je trouve cela incorrect de le lire. Il l'a caché ici, il y écrivait ici … Jack, il s'est donné beaucoup de mal pour que l'on ne le trouve pas …  
- Tu le traduis Tosh, c'est tout. Je vais écouter les conversations de ce téléphone, fis-je sèchement.  
- Je vais le faire mais cela ne me plaît pas.  
- Fais ce que tu as à faire !

Je rejoignis mon bureau et fermait la porte pour m'isoler. J'envoyais un message à un informateur, un animal à sang froid extrêmement bien infiltré et qui en général trouvait les renseignements que je lui message était crypté, indéchiffrable sans la clé que lui seul possédait. Une gorge profonde que je n'avais plus revue depuis des décennies … je ne savais même pas s'il était encore vivant.  
Tosh était aussi discrète que Ianto, cela ne m'étonnerais pas qu'elle tienne elle aussi un genre de journal … elle devait comprendre les motivations de Ianto. Contrairement à moi … tous ceux qui travaillaient pour moi me devaient respect et confiance et manifestement ce dernier point n'était pas au rendez-vous avec Ianto. Et là, je ne parlais que du boulot. Quand je pensais que je couchais avec lui, que je m'étais parfois confié, que j'avais cherché du réconfort dans ses bras … apparemment je m'étais fait des films sur ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Moi je lui avais accordé toute ma confiance et tellement plus … j'avais le sentiment d'être trahi. Il avait choisi sa vie de mystères plutôt que se confier à moi. Pourquoi, pourquoi ne m'avait-il rien révélé ? Il n'avait donc pas compris à quel point je l'aimais ? Apparemment je m'étais trompé. A nouveau.  
Je regardais le téléphone. C'était un téléphone prépayé, j'accédais facilement aux conversations sur mon ordinateur grâce à un petit programme bien pratique. Les appels sortants allaient vers deux numéros, je trouvais le premier dans l'annuaire, Rhiannon Jones. Sa sœur … dont il ne m'avait jamais parlé, qui avait assuré ne plus avoir de nouvelles de son frère … bon dieu ! Toute la famille était donc faite sur le même moule ?  
J'écoutais plusieurs conversations et je changeais totalement d'avis.

Sa sœur ne semblait pas savoir grand-chose et lors de leur première conversation, je compris qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlé depuis un certain temps. Elle avait découvert une rondelette somme d'argent sur son compte bancaire sans en comprendre son origine bien qu'elle ait pensé tout de suite à lui, mais elle le croyait mort à Canary Wharf … Ianto lui expliquait qu'il avait quitté Londres pour Cardiff après la bataille mais qu'il travaillait toujours pour LA branche secrète … sans citer Torchwood. Elle ne dit rien, elle savait donc déjà pour Torchwood Londres. Étrange … l'entourage ne devait pas connaître ce genre de détails. Elle voulait le voir, insistait lourdement, lui disait qu'elle ne le reconnaîtrait pas si elle le croisait dans la rue … Rien ne semblait le convaincre, il restait ferme, ils ne devaient pas se voir. Il insistait ensuite longuement sur le secret qui devait entourer son arrivée sur Cardiff, quelque soient les appels, quelque soit la nouvelle qui lui était annoncée, elle ne devait rien dire. Elle était inquiète, tout le monde l'aurait été avec un tel discours. Il lui rétorquait simplement que s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, elle recevrait une lettre de sa part. Il était tellement froid et distant … sa sœur restait silencieuse un petit moment. Elle le remerciait pour l'argent, lui expliquait ses projets et lui redemandait une dernière fois pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas se voir. La réponse qu'il lui donna me glaça le sang et laissa sa sœur sans voix. Il termina son appel de cette manière. Il lui avait dit que lui se considérait comme déjà mort et qu'elle devait faire de même.

Des conneries racontées aux agents secrets pour qu'ils n'aient pas peur de mourir puisqu'ils l'étaient déjà … c'était cela qu'Yvonne lui avait inculqué ? Belle éducation. Ce n'était pas quelque chose que j'avais entendu à Torchwood Londres … il semblait tellement convaincu quand il lui avait dit, j'en avais involontairement des frissons.

J'écoutais son second appel, toujours sa sœur, deux mois après son arrivée. Je consultais les dossiers pour essayer de replacer cet appel dans le contexte de notre relation naissante ... je ne renonçais pas à essayer de le comprendre. C'était un peu après le soir où je l'avais emmené sur les toits, il était encore blessé … mais c'était avant que Suzie ne le menace. Sa sœur ironisait longuement sur le « mort » qui rappelait, elle n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche, je la trouvais plutôt amusante. Ianto, lui ne disait rien, il demandait ensuite des nouvelles de ses neveux dans un moment de répit de sa sœur fort bavarde. Elle lui racontait alors quelques anecdotes qui le firent rire, il posait des questions sur eux, sur son mari, sur sa vie … l'appel était complètement différent du précédent. Lui était moins sombre et sa sœur s'en rendit compte tout comme moi. Elle lui posait ensuite des questions sur sa propre vie mais il restait évasif. Son travail, son logement, ses collègues, il ne lâchait rien et elle insistait toujours. En d'autres circonstances j'aurais trouvé la conversation amusante. Elle le menaçait presque et elle eut raison de lui ... Il finissait par la rassurer, lui expliquer combien son travail à Cardiff était bien mieux qu'à Londres. Elle lui rétorquait que c'était évident, c'était leur pays. Savait-elle ce qu'il faisait ? J'eus le sentiment que oui. Elle le taquinait un peu, lui parlait même de Lisa. Elle savait donc certaines choses de sa vie … Je me dis qu'il allait se refermer comme une huître mais étrangement, il lui expliquait qu'elle était morte dans la bataille mais qu'il avait rencontré quelqu'un d'autre … je n'en revenais pas. Il semblait content de lui annoncer, pas du tout le Ianto que je connaissais. Elle le taquinait pour connaître le nom de la fille et il eut un froid quand il lui annonça que c'était « il ». Et puis la curiosité reprit le dessus, elle voulait des détails et là clairement Ianto faisait tout pour couper court et terminer cette conversation. Il ne donna aucun détail et termina son appel en lui promettant de lui téléphoner plus souvent. Je pris une grande inspiration, je l'avais presque retenue tandis que j'écoutais ces conversations si privées …

Les trois appels suivants ressemblaient à des conversations frère-sœur quasiment normaux, il prenait des nouvelles de ses filleuls, d'elle et de son mari, de l'appartement qu'ils avaient visité et qu'ils voulaient acheter avec son argent. Il allait changer leur vie … ils allaient devenir propriétaires jamais ils n'auraient pu sans cet argent providentiel. A chaque appel, il lui réitérait quelques conseils de prudence, il lui demandait de rester discrète, il semblait douter qu'elle puisse l'être. Il n'avait probablement pas tort … Il lui indiqua clairement ce qu'elle devait raconter pour cacher l'origine de leur bonne fortune. Elle s'offusqua des mensonges, lui expliqua qu'elle n'aimait pas mentir ... Il lui rétorqua gravement que c'était le prix à payer. Elle lui promit de tenir sa langue, s'inquiéta pour sa sécurité … il savait apparemment qu'il était en danger.

J'essayais l'autre numéro, je tombais sur une boîte vocale mais sans message, quelques recherches rapides ne me permirent pas de déterminer à quoi il correspondait. J'envoyais un message instantané à Tosh avec le numéro pour qu'elle fasse des recherches. Je repris le téléphone et consultais la liste des appels entrants. Il n'y en avait qu'un dont je n'arrivais à trouver l'origine, il était récent seulement quinze jours plus tôt. Je bondis de ma chaise en l'écoutant … cela n'avait pas échappé à Tosh qui appela Owen qui ne s'était pas encore résolu à rejoindre les archives. Ils déboulèrent dans mon bureau. Je les regardais, les mains sur mon bureau, je sentais la colère se diffuser en moi. Une chaleur remontait mon échine, mon pouls s'accélérait sous l'effet de l'adrénaline, je ne voyais ni n'entendais plus rien.  
- Je sais qui l'a enlevé, finis-je par répondre à Tosh et Owen qui protestaient devant mon silence après cette révélation.

* * *

_Ne pas caillouter !  
Je sais c'est un peu dur comme fin de chapitre ... mais le prochain, comme je l'ai dit à certaines en répondant aux reviews, contiendra toutes les idées que j'avais en tête.  
Beaucoup de révélations donc au programme ;-))_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a quand même plu et comme à chaque fois j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez ... et de ce côté là je suis hyper gâtée, un grand merci.  
Cela m'a quelque fois permis de répondre à des questions que vous vous posiez et que je n'explicitais pas, cela a parfois même influencé les chapitres ... et c'est une source de motivation et de joie énorme.  
_

_Comme toujours un extrait de la suite :_

_" Je pris le SUV et en moins de deux heures j'étais au point de rendez-vous de mon informateur ..._

_- Et cet Ami dans quel état est-il après ta visite ?  
__- Vivant Jack, vivant. Il a juste fait dans son froc, mais depuis le temps, je suis habitué. Je me demande si tu ne deviens pas sentimental, ironisa-t-il visiblement étonné par ma remarque. Il avait légèrement relevé la tête pour me regarder, sa clope roulée à moitié éteinte toujours au bout de ses lèvres.  
__Il était certain qu'il m'avait connu dans des heures sombres de mon existence, des périodes que je préférais oublier.  
__- Continue.  
__- Est-ce que tu connais la mosaïque ? Est-ce que tu connais les MBT ?  
__- Non.  
__- Allons nous asseoir, je vais te donner quelques éléments qui te permettront de tout comprendre._ _"_

_ A bientôt pour la suite !_


	28. Made by Torchwood For Torchwood

Déclaration : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter. Merci à Russel T Davies et à la BBC de les avoir créés.

Bêta et encouragements : Réa S, tout aussi précieuse ^^

**MADE BY TORCHWOOD**

* * *

**Chapitre 28 : Made by Torchwood For Torchwood**

* * *

Je les regardais, les mains sur mon bureau, je sentais la colère se diffuser en moi. Une chaleur remontait mon échine, mon pouls s'accélérait sous l'effet de l'adrénaline, je ne voyais ni n'entendais plus rien.  
- Je sais qui l'a enlevé, finis-je par répondre à Tosh et Owen qui protestaient devant mon silence après cette révélation.  
- Mais qui ? demanda Owen.  
- C'est très probablement Mace.  
- Mace ? répéta Tosh soudain livide.  
- Mace … affirmais-je.  
Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de repenser à nos conversations, à son attitude et à celle de Ianto en sa présence. Cela me paraissait évident maintenant.  
- Mais pourquoi ?  
- Je ne sais pas Owen. Il avait découvert ce numéro, m'offusquais-je en désignant le téléphone de Ianto, alors que nous ne connaissions même pas son existence …  
- Parce que l'Unit le surveillait et pas nous. Il suffit qu'un homme l'ait suivi le jour où il l'a acheté, continua Tosh, ce genre de téléphone est maintenant disponible partout, chez tous les vendeurs de journaux par exemple. Nous étions sous surveillance, il ne faut pas l'oublier …  
- Mais comment sais-tu que c'est Mace ? relança Owen.  
- Il l'a menacé de tout révéler s'il ne rejoignait pas son équipe. Écoutez, leur dis-je en leur repassant la conversation que je venais d'écouter.

« - …  
- Ianto !  
- Comment avez-vous eu ce numéro ?  
- Tu me sous-estimes, tu ne devrais pas, c'est un conseil amical. Je te le demande une dernière fois avant de révéler tes petits secrets au Capitaine de votre équipe minable. Tu vas lui donner ta demande de mutation ou ta démission, c'est comme tu veux. Inventer une jolie histoire et bouger ton petit cul ici.  
- Et moi je vous le dis une dernière fois, je ne ferais jamais cela. Ce n'est pas la peine de continuer …  
- Ianto, Ianto … je le connais ton Harkness, il n'a aucune ambition, aucun moyen. J'ai tellement plus à t'offrir et tu le sais bien …  
- C'est faux.  
- Tu te plais avec lui ? Et si je lui dis tout, tu crois qu'il te gardera ? Parce que tu penses peut-être que c'est un sentimental ! C'est toi qui es bien naïf. Tu n'es que son jouet, quand il saura vraiment ce que tu es il te jettera comme il l'a fait avec tant d'autres. Comme tant d'autres l'ont déjà fait avec toi avant lui. Tu n'as pas besoin que je te rappelle quelques bons souvenirs n'est-ce pas ? Je te pensais un peu plus malin que cela ! Tu n'as donc pas lu son dossier ? Ton temps est compté de toute manière. Prends ton pied une dernière fois et rejoins-moi avant que je ne révèle tout. Tâche de réfléchir avec ton cerveau au-dessus de la ceinture.  
- Il ne vous aime pas, il ne me laissera pas partir pour l'Unit, je le sais et vous aussi. Ne m'appelez plus et cessez vos menaces, j'en ai plus que marre …  
- Tu feras ce que je te dis Ianto. Tu as repris contact avec ta sœur, c'est bien après ce qui s'est passé. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'elle ait des soucis à cause de toi, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Vous n'êtes qu'une ordure … laissez-la en dehors de cela. Je connais moi aussi vos secrets et je n'hésiterais pas à les utiliser. »  
Ianto lui avait raccroché au nez.

- Quand est-ce qu'on va lui botter le cul ? s'exclama Owen. Nous une équipe minable ? !  
- Pas tout de suite, Owen …  
- Quoi ! s'exclama Tosh, tu connais leurs conditions de détention, Jack !  
- Je sais, soupirais-je.  
Je ne les connaissais que trop bien, malheureusement.  
- Mace ne nous le rendra pas en débarquant dans ses locaux et simplement en claquant des doigts. Je te rappelle qu'ils cosignent tous nos dossiers. J'attends d'en savoir plus avec mon informateur. Tosh, tu infiltres leur système. Ianto a parlé de secrets, nous devons les découvrir. On pourra s'en servir pour faire pression.  
- J'arrête la traduction du carnet de Ianto ?  
Ce n'était pas la peine de poser la question mais elle l'avait quand même fait.  
- Oui Tosh, tu arrêtes la traduction.  
- Il faut se dépêcher Jack … murmura-t-elle en quittant le bureau.

J'avais autant envie qu'eux d'aller lui refaire le portrait mais ce serait idiot de débarquer sans un minimum de préparation même si cela me démangeait drôlement … j'avais le cœur serré et en même temps il battait vite, les idées se bousculaient dans mon esprit. J'imaginais le plan de sauvetage, je tentais de deviner quels pouvaient être les secrets de Ianto, cela me poussait à repasser mentalement certains de nos moments, je me demandais dans quel état j'allais le trouver … mais pourquoi Mace le voulait tant ? Il risquait sa place en enlevant un agent … et lui que cachait-il ?  
Je pris ma tête entre mes mains … je n'arrivais plus à organiser mes idées. Je n'avais rien eu à me mettre sous la dent pendant six jours et voilà que maintenant elle allait exploser car il y en avait trop … un bip insistant me tira de mes réflexions. Mon informateur me fixait un rendez-vous à Londres, au bord de la Tamise.  
- Owen ! dis-je en sortant de mon bureau mon manteau sous le bras, les archives secrètes, au boulot !  
Owen fit la moue, il était toujours le plus récalcitrant avec les dossiers.  
- Où vas-tu Jack ?  
- A Londres. Un aller-retour, je suis joignable sur mon portable.  
- Prends plutôt celui-ci et rends moi l'autre, me conseilla Tosh. Je crains que nous soyons sur écoute, celui-ci ils ne le connaissent pas.

Je pris le SUV et en moins de deux heures j'étais au point de rendez-vous de mon informateur. J'avais conduit bien au-delà des limitations de vitesse, me faisant klaxonner par des automobilistes choqués que j'avais juste ignorés. En d'autres occasions cela m'aurait fait rire, tout comme la voiture de police qui s'était lancé à ma poursuite. En d'autres occasions.  
Vais-je reconnaître la taupe ? J'attendais déjà depuis une dizaine de minutes mais je savais que cela était normal. Il devait vérifier que je n'avais pas été suivi et qu'aucune surveillance n'était en place. La dernière fois que je l'avais rencontré, il m'avait fait déshabiller et pour une fois cela n'avait aucun caractère sexuel. Il m'avait tendu un bleu de travail que j'avais enfilé. Nu comme un ver en dessous, il ne m'avait même pas laissé mes chaussures. Nous avions fait plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres dans sa voiture avant d'avoir notre petite conversation … il m'avait ensuite planté en rase campagne londonienne. Mais ces précautions faisaient qu'à l'aube de ses soixante-dix ans, il semblait toujours vivant. Et il l'était, je reconnaissais maintenant l'odeur caractéristique de sa cigarette dont il ne se déparait jamais.  
- Le cancer t'a donc épargné ? fis-je en me retournant, je ne l'avais pas entendu ni vu arriver.  
Redoutable.  
- Oui Jack, répondit-il en me regardant, mais je voudrais bien avoir la recette de ta jeunesse éternelle.  
Je le dévisageais, je l'aurais effectivement difficilement reconnu. Si le cancer n'avait pas eu raison de lui, il portait les stigmates de sa tabagie sur son visage, sa peau était prématurément ridée et ses dents jaunies. Mais ses yeux étaient toujours aussi vifs. Sous ses airs détachés, il devait être très étonné de me retrouver tel qu'il m'avait laissé … même si sa spécialité résidait dans la géopolitique, il connaissait parfaitement bien Torchwood. Il devait y voir l'œuvre d'un artefact ou me prendre pour un quelconque alien.  
- Je te dirais mon secret un jour peut-être. Est-ce que tu as mes renseignements ?  
- Oui, j'ai cherché dans les jeunes années de ton agent. Pas si difficile quand on sait à qui demander … j'ai rendu visite à un vieil ami dans une belle maison de retraite.  
Je ne pu m'empêcher de ricaner. « Double Y » comme je l'avais surnommé n'avait pas d'amis.  
- Et cet Ami dans quel état est-il après ta visite ?  
- Vivant Jack, vivant. Il a juste fait dans son froc, mais depuis le temps, je suis habitué. Je me demande si tu ne deviens pas sentimental, ironisa-t-il visiblement étonné par ma remarque. Il avait légèrement relevé la tête pour me regarder, sa clope roulée à moitié éteinte toujours au bout de ses lèvres.  
Il était certain qu'il m'avait connu dans des heures sombres de mon existence, des périodes que je préférais oublier.  
- Continue.  
- Est-ce que tu connais la mosaïque ? Est-ce que tu connais les MBT ?  
- Non.  
- Allons nous asseoir, je vais te donner quelques éléments qui te permettront de tout comprendre.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers un bac au bord de la Tamise. Il avait vieilli, un peu plus courbé qu'avant, il se déplaçait avec manifestement plus de difficulté. Prématurément vieilli … pas vraiment étonnant. Il posa sa main sur son estomac, il n'avait pas beaucoup changé dans le fond … il souffrait il y a vingt ans déjà d'un ulcère. Alors que nous étions tout deux prisonniers dans des geôles infâmes, j'avais bien cru que c'était ce qui allait le tuer et pas les tortures qui nous attendaient. Il avait vomi tellement de sang que nos bourreaux l'avaient cru mort … et cela nous avait sauvé car une fois balancé dans un fossé, il était revenu me chercher. Oh pas par amitié, c'est moi qui avait les microfilms.  
- Cette renarde d'Hartman s'était mise en tête de déceler dans le pays les enfants … hors du commun. Mon informateur était médecin, il a été recruté à ce moment-là pour participer à deux projets, d'abord la **mosaïque**. Un programme ambitieux qui devait permettre de détecter les enfants prodiges ou possédant des dons hors du commun. Elle cherchait des télépathes, des clairvoyants, des enfants déplaçant des objets, parlant aux animaux … le pays était quadrillé de personnes lambda, d'où le nom de mosaïque, formées pour détecter les enfants possédant certaines de ces habilitées ou les petits génies. Le plus drôle c'est que d'après mon informateur, elle en a trouvé ! Ces enfants, car seuls les enfants ou les très jeunes adolescents l'intéressaient, étaient arrachés d'une manière ou d'un autre à leurs parents et placés dans son école. Tu connais les méthodes d'Yvonne, pas la peine de te faire un dessin. Recrutés et illico formés, entraînés, formatés …**Ceux-là étaient désignés comme les « Made by Torchwood »**.

Il fit une pause dans son discours pour me laisser le temps de digérer ce que je venais d'entendre. J'étais dans une rage folle et il devait s'en douter. Elle m'avait donné l'illusion que je savais ce qu'elle manigançait … et je m'étais fait avoir en beauté, pour rester courtois. Il me paraissait évident que mes informateurs étaient à sa solde et ne me transmettaient que ce qu'elle avait décidé. Jamais ils ne m'avaient parlés de ces opérations …  
- Au sein de Torchwood Londres, ces opérations étaient très secrètes, alors à Cardiff ... dit-il de manière évasive mais en souriant.  
Cela l'amusait … Je devais mal cacher ma colère et lui se moquait, il fallait vraiment que je me reprenne.  
- Comment a-t-elle fait ?  
- Ne jamais sous-estimer ses ennemis, Jack … ni ses amis d'ailleurs. Tout se passait dans des bâtiments distincts avec un personnel recruté spécialement. J'appréciais Yvonne car je sais reconnaître un génie quand j'en rencontre un. Je lui avais même proposé de travailler pour moi alors qu'elle débutait au MI6. Mais elle avait déjà la tête dans les étoiles … dommage. Je n'ai jamais compris votre passion. Je préfère m'occuper des hommes, c'est déjà assez compliqué sans aller chercher d'autres êtres. Bref, tout ce projet a eu une fin, elle avait ses génies en herbe fabriqués par Torchwood pour Torchwood. Petit à petit ils passaient de l'école aux bureaux de la Tour de Canary Wharf. Pas la vraie vie, juste la réalité pour laquelle ils avaient été préparés. Ton Ianto Jones a quitté l'école beaucoup plus tôt que les autres et apparemment son intégration ne s'est pas bien passée. Mais mon informateur n'appartenait déjà plus à l'institution, il ne m'a pas donné plus de détails si ce n'est qu'Yvonne l'avait pris sous son aile ... au point de l'adopter ! Tu parles, un télépathe cela ne court pas les rues.  
- Télépathe ? !  
J'étais quelque peu abasourdi. Je m'attendais à des révélations mais pas celle-là. Vivement que je retourne chasser les weevils, au moins j'avais l'impression de maîtriser quelque chose car là tout m'échappait dangereusement.  
- C'est impossible, commençais-je.  
J'avais moi-même quelques habilités psychiques, s'il avait cherché à lire mes pensées, je l'aurais senti. J'avais été formé pour maintenir mes barrières mentales, je le faisais naturellement même si à Cardiff au vingtième siècle je ne faisais pas vraiment attention.  
- Je l'aurais senti, terminais-je.  
- Ce sont mes informations Jack, je ne dis pas qu'elles sont correctes. Yvonne, adopter un gamin … c'est du grand n'importe quoi je te l'accorde, de la science fiction ! Mais mon informateur semblait sûr de lui … même après que je l'ai cuisiné. Tous ces agents ont un dossier qui commence par MBT, il paraît que tu as tout récupéré, cherche.  
Oui, pas la peine de me le dire, j'y avais pensé et j'espérais bien qu'Owen s'y attelait. MBT … cela me rappelait la référence que nous avions trouvée avec Tosh dans son dossier …  
- Pour ton paiement ?  
Nous avions terminé, pas besoin de rester plus longtemps.  
- Je te dirais ce que je veux en temps et en heure. Vraiment heureux de retravailler avec toi Harkness.  
Le plaisir n'était pas partagé, j'étais maintenant redevable et personne ne souhaitait l'être avec double Y.

* * *

_J'attends vos réactions ^^  
Je pense que cela répond à pas mal de questions ... et explicite le nom de la fic ;-))  
_

_Comme toujours un extrait de la suite :_

_"Nous fûmes tous les trois conduits jusqu'à Mace mais je fus le seul autorisé à entrer dans la salle où il se trouvait. Owen fit un esclandre et Tosh me fusilla du regard. La coupe était pleine, ils se sentaient exclus et leurs inquiétudes les rendaient colériques. Quand j'entrais dans la pièce, Mace me tournait le dos, il se tenait devant une immense vitre. Je m'approchais pour découvrir que c'était une glace sans tain d'où on pouvait voir une salle d'interrogatoire. Ianto y était au centre de la pièce … _ _"_

_Merci de me suivre et à dans deux jours !_


	29. Dans le giron de Mace

Déclaration : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter. Merci à Russel T Davies et à la BBC de les avoir créés.

Bêta et encouragements : Réa S, tout aussi précieuse ^^

**MADE BY TORCHWOOD**

* * *

**Chapitre 29 : Dans le giron de Mace**

* * *

Avant de quitter Londres, j'appelais le Hub pour savoir où en étaient Tosh et Owen sur les recherches que je leur avais demandées. Owen n'avait rien trouvé dans les archives secrètes, je n'étais qu'à moitié étonné. D'abord parce qu'Owen ne trouverait pas de l'eau à la mer, ensuite et surtout parce que Ianto avait lui-même réinstallé les archives et fait probablement disparaître tout ce qui pouvait se rapporter aux deux opérations qui le concernaient directement et dont il voulait garder le secret. C'était illusoire de vouloir garder un tel secret …  
Tosh en revanche avait épluché les comptes personnels de Mace et trouvé des comptes offshore copieusement garnis et totalement illégaux. En creusant elle avait déjà différentes pistes, il s'agissait probablement de trafic d'objets aliens. Elle continuait à suivre quelques pistes et donné du travail à Owen qui s'ennuyait. Quelques recherches à effectuer dans des données brutes qu'elle venait de pirater dans les bases de données de l'Unit. Mais j'avais ce que je voulais, de mon point de vue, c'était suffisant comme indices. Il était largement temps de rendre visite à Mace.

Mes deux agents m'attendaient dans le parking du Hub, un petit arsenal à leurs pieds.  
- Un homme t'attend là-haut à l'office de tourisme, me dit Tosh à peine sorti du SUV.  
- Quoi encore ?  
- C'est un colis pour Ianto, il ne le délivrera qu'à lui. Je l'ai fait patienter en attendant ton retour.  
- Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, criais-je en courant vers les étages supérieurs.  
Les deux agents me regardèrent sans bouger. Je passais par une issue sur la place pour rejoindre les quais et l'office, l'homme y patientait.  
- Ianto Jones ?  
- Tu n'auras pas mieux aujourd'hui, dis-je en sortant mon arme. Je signe où ?  
Il me tendit son PDA en tremblant fixant toujours mon arme, comme hypnotisé par l'objet. Je signais et lui fit signe avec mon pistolet, puisqu'il avait bien capté son attention, de sortir. Trop heureux de s'échapper, il se précipita hors de la petite annexe et courut comme un beau diable le long des quais. Après avoir fermé le local, je rejoignis plus tranquillement le Hub par le passage dans le mur. Je parcourais les documents que Ianto s'était envoyés, un dossier sur Mace et ses faits d'armes quand il travaillait pour Yvonne … un dossier sur la mosaïque et un dossier sur l'école d'Yvonne, mais très succincts. Double Y m'en avait appris plus car rien n'était indiqué sur lui-même. Il avait laissé un numéro de téléphone et un code, une brève explication de ce courrier. S'il ne saisissait pas ce code tous les 5 jours, ce courrier partait à l'adresse de Torchwood. Son assurance vie en quelque sorte … il avait pris certaines précautions pour que nous soyons certains de le retrouver. Je déposais ces documents dans mes archives secrètes personnelles dont je changeais immédiatement le code, puis je partis rejoindre mes deux agents.

- Est-ce que tout va bien Jack ? me demanda Tosh.  
- Oui, allons-y.  
La base de Mace n'était pas très loin, il nous faudrait moins de trente minutes pour la rejoindre. Les deux compères passèrent tout le trajet à me poser des questions, ils voulaient savoir ce que m'avait révélé mon informateur et finalement ce que contenait le courrier pour Ianto. Je ne desserrais pas les dents mais aucun des deux ne lâcha prise si bien que je fus presque soulagé de voir les barrières de la base de l'Unit. Presque car il me faudrait beaucoup de courage pour me maîtriser en voyant l'armoire à glace de Mace. Je m'arrêtais devant un garde qui après m'avoir observé quelques instants fit signe à sa collègue de lever la barrière. Nous étions attendus manifestement. D'un coup de tête il nous indiqua que nous pouvions continuer notre chemin avec un air compassé qui en disait long sur notre réputation dans le giron de Mace.

Nous fûmes tous les trois conduits jusqu'à Mace mais je fus le seul autorisé à entrer dans la salle où il se trouvait. Owen fit un esclandre et Tosh me fusilla du regard. La coupe était pleine, ils se sentaient exclus et leurs inquiétudes les rendaient colériques. Je les laisse faire, quand ils furent calmés deux gardes les emmenèrent dans une salle d'attente. On me fit pénétrer dans une longue pièce où dans le fond Mace se tenait devant une immense vitre. Je m'approchais pour découvrir que c'était une glace sans tain d'où on pouvait voir une salle d'interrogatoire. Ianto y était au centre de la pièce … mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, je serrais la mâchoire en tentant de maîtriser les pulsions violentes qui me passaient par la tête. Mace ne disait rien, il ne m'avait même pas regardé. Je tentais de me raisonner et de faire mon boulot. Je me concentrais que le spectacle qu'apparemment il m'offrait. Leur salle, comme la nôtre au Hub, était bien conçue. Mal éclairée, inquiétante, inhospitalière ... La chaise avait été modifiée de manière à la rendre inconfortable. Ianto y était attaché, il se penchait légèrement en avant ne pouvant s'appuyer sur le dossier, sa tête inclinée sur son torse dans une attitude évidement douloureuse assez rapidement. Ses mains étaient liées par des menottes au niveau de ses hanches, ainsi que ses pieds par des liens aux pieds de la chaise. Sa respiration était légèrement visible, la température devait avoir été abaissée pour accentuer l'inconfort. Une bouteille d'eau était placée sur la table, elle pouvait servir de tentation s'il en était privé. Son visage semblait tuméfié même si je ne le voyais pas bien.

- Vous en avez mis du temps Harkness, lança Mace en se tournant vers moi avec son odieux sourire habituel.  
- C'est qu'avec une équipe minable cela prend plus de temps.  
- Oh … vous l'avez mal pris ? fit il avec un air amusé mais qui vint à bout de toute ma patience en une phrase.  
- Je ne suis pas là pour échanger nos civilités habituelles. Vous me le rendez sur le champ Mace, votre petit jeu est fini, définitivement.  
- Si vous êtes ici, c'est que vous avez découverts certains secrets d'Yvonne. Quand je vous disais que je connaissais bien Ianto … j'étais là le jour où il nous a révélé son don dans cet orphelinat.  
Il reprit sa contemplation qui m'était déjà insupportable. Ianto ne semblait pas avoir bougé d'un pouce.  
- Il a tapé dans l'œil d'Yvonne et dans le mien, reprit-il. Vous pensez bien … Mais il était presque sauvage quand nous l'avons récupéré. Ce n'est pas l'institution qui nous a causé des soucis, ils étaient vraiment soulagés de s'en débarrasser, unanimement professeurs comme enfants. Ils n'arrivaient à rien avec lui. Ses parents non plus n'ont pas posé de problèmes, ils ont disparu d'eux-mêmes, m'expliqua-t-il en me regardant à nouveau.  
Je n'aimais pas ce que je lisais dans ses yeux, les avaient-ils tués ? Probablement …  
- Vous ne vous étiez presque rendu compte de rien, termina-t-il en riant franchement. Yvonne a su le domestiquer et il a accepté d'utiliser ses dons de télépathie pour Torchwood.  
- Ce qui ne semble pas être votre cas. Je n'ai pas le sentiment qu'il soit très collaboratif. Est-ce vraiment nécessaire de l'attacher ainsi ?  
Mace sourit un peu plus en entendant cet aveu de faiblesse, cela me faisait mal de le voir ainsi.  
- C'est sûr que ce n'est pas le roi de l'évasion, c'est juste pour accentuer un peu la pression. Oh, gentiment, juste pour qu'il sache qu'il est à moi. Je reconnais qu'Yvonne avait obtenu très vite de bons résultats, elle m'avait étonné … ses dons maternels je suppose.  
- Quels dons maternels ?  
- Je n'en sais rien. Je ne connaissais pas vraiment la nature de leur relation, j'étais sur le terrain à cette époque … je n'ai jamais pu la cerner à dire vrai. En même temps, il n'avait que onze ans et connu comme seules caresses des coups de ceinture. Après cela, même Yvonne devait avoir des dons maternels.  
- Donc vous réessayez les coups de ceinture ?  
- C'est l'idée générale Harkness ! Oh mais je l'ai à peine touché ! Vous vous inquiétez pour votre étalon ? Sachez qu'il est en partie responsable de l'état dans lequel il est, il a entamé une grève de la faim en refusant également de boire. Comme si cela allait nous arrêter … il est vraiment têtu. Il y a deux jours on a été obligé de le perfuser, de force bien entendu. Un ou deux jours de plus et tout était perdu …  
- Je le ramène immédiatement, dis-je en entendant cela.  
Il en parlait comme d'un objet, il me débectait au plus haut point.  
- Je me doute bien que vous le voulez, un télépathe de niveau 5, ça ne court pas les rues ni même l'espace. Il va collaborer avec nous, c'est juste une question de temps. Il va falloir négocier Harkness.  
- C'est quoi cette connerie ?  
- Quoi donc ?

Un télépathe de niveau 5 était effectivement plus que rare et au vingtième siècle, c'était tout simplement incroyable. Il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait avec l'esprit des personnes, les contrôler bien sûr, réorganiser leur pensées, leur recréer une nouvelle identité, communiquer et lire les pensées de tout en chacun … au 51ème siècle, ces hommes et femmes étaient non seulement respectés mais craints, on leur vouait un véritable culte …  
- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me répéter, je le ramène immédiatement.  
Il fronça les sourcils, il venait de comprendre qu'il n'y aurait pas de négociation. Il cacha la salle d'interrogatoire en appuyant sur un bouton dans le mur. Je ne voyais plus Ianto, cela ne me plaisait pas, il pouvait le déplacer … ou pire, c'était délibéré bien entendu.  
- Je peux faire de votre quotidien un enfer. Votre budget se réduira tel une peau de chagrin, je vais dorénavant refuser vos comptes rendus de mission beaucoup trop succincts et, tiens, je vais demander à vous accompagner en mission, visiter votre Hub pour vérifier les conditions de détention inhumaines que vous pratiquez …  
- Vous vous foutez vraiment de ma gueule Mace !  
C'en était trop, je ne pouvais pas supporter ces menaces, le discours que cette ordure avait préparé. Dans un mouvement vif qu'il n'anticipa même pas, je le plaquais contre le mur. Je me défoulais d'un coup de pied dans son ventre et avec mon bras j'obstruais sa trachée … évidemment cela ne dura que quelques secondes avant que je n'ai deux gardes sur moi pour m'arracher de mon étreinte … Je n'essayais même pas de me débattre, à quelques mètres de lui je le menaçais à mon tour.  
- La belle vie, c'est fini. C'est bien pratique d'avoir un génie en informatique dans mon équipe minable, en seulement quelques heures, elle a trouvé des comptes offshore un trafic d'artefacts et maintenant un enlèvement … On continue de chercher ou ça suffit ? Je pense que vos supérieurs seront très intéressés par le dossier que nous sommes en train de constituer, concluais-je en le fusillant du regard.  
Je me dégageais facilement des hommes qui me tenaient et qui n'étaient manifestement pas sourds. Je sortais aussi tranquillement que possible de la pièce.  
- Je n'aime pas attendre Mace, lançais-je avant de quitter la pièce.

J'attendis dans le couloir de longues minutes mais je sus que le chantage avait été payant quand Tosh et Owen me rejoignirent sous bonne escorte. Deux agents lourdement armés nous demandèrent de les suivre. Quelques couloirs plus loin nous vîmes Ianto assis à même le sol encadré par deux hommes tout aussi armés, il se frottait les poignets dans son uniforme de détenu. Tosh se précipita et le prit dans ses bras en pleurant. Je vis Owen écarquiller les yeux devant son état.  
- Grève de la faim et de la soif, lui murmurais-je.  
Ianto me regardait même dans les bras de Tosh, il ne me lâchait pas du regard. Ce regard pénétrant que je connaissais si bien … mais je ne ressentais rien, cherchait-il dans mes pensées ? Owen s'approcha lui aussi et à eux deux ils le soulevèrent. Il lui parla mais si doucement que je n'entendis pas ce qu'il lui disait, je restais volontairement loin. Il s'était caché de moi … cette fois où je l'avais trouvé devant un weevil, une des fois où il devait utiliser ses dons. Il m'avait embrassé ... pour m'éviter de tout découvrir. Les quelques télépathes aussi puissants que lui que j'avais rencontrés n'avaient pas cette excellente mémoire, dame nature l'avait gâté … ou bien étais-ce autre chose ? Non, même dans sa jeune enfance il avait été un enfant différent. Parfois la nature réalisait des miracles, ses dons et sa mémoire en faisaient un être qui pouvait se révéler puissant voire dangereux. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un qui lui montre la voie … et l'Unit comme Yvonne n'y connaissaient rien. Et je ne m'étais rendu compte de rien … cela me faisait enrager et maintenant qu'il était sauvé je voulais que ce soit bien clair.

Nous allions quitter la base quand Mace me rejoignit. Il m'attrapa par le bras alors que Tosh et Owen emmenaient Ianto dans le SUV.  
- J'espère que vous êtes assez intelligent pour ne pas ébruiter notre affaire … dans l'intérêt de Jones.  
Ses yeux avaient perdus tout leur vil éclat, avec son air toujours aussi arrogant il transpirait la peur.  
- Lâchez-moi, fis-je en retirant mon bras.  
- Il n'a prononcé qu'un seul mot en six jours, votre nom. Il est très fort n'est-ce pas ?  
Il n'avait vraiment rien compris.  
- Je le veux toujours, c'est au cas où vous n'aimeriez pas les cachotiers.

Ianto avait raison sur un point, c'était une langue de vipère.

* * *

_Une nouvelle fois merci pour tous vos messages et à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic.  
__J'attends vos impressions sur ce nouveau chapitre ^^_  
_Un extrait de la suite :_

_"- Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas autant parlé, avoua-t-il alors qu'un léger sourire se dessinait.  
Sourire auquel pour une fois je ne répondis pas. Pourtant le voir ainsi était un crève-cœur. Il rebaissa les yeux et se pinça les lèvres comme quand il ne sait pas comment faire. Je jetais un œil dans le Hub pour voir Tosh et Owen qui m'observaient. Ils n'étaient pas d'accord avec ma manière de procéder, leurs regards sombres étaient désapprobateurs. Je voulais tout savoir, j'étais blessé dans mon amour-propre contrairement à eux ... _ _"_

_Au plaisir de vous lire !_


	30. Confrontation

Déclaration : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter. Merci à Russel T Davies et à la BBC de les avoir créés.

Bêta et encouragements : Réa S, tout aussi précieuse ^^

**MADE BY TORCHWOOD**

* * *

**Chapitre 30 : Confrontation**

* * *

Owen prodigua les premiers soins à Ianto pendant le chemin du retour. Tosh et lui étaient montés à l'arrière et ils s'occupaient ensemble du gallois. Je lui jetais des œillades, il s'était mis dans un drôle d'état. C'était excessif … il savait qu'il lui suffisait de tenir le coup pendant six jours avant que nous arrivions. On peut survivre longtemps sans manger mais pas plus de six jours sans boire … souhaitait-il mourir ? C'était un survivant pas un suicidaire. Même avec ces nouveaux éclairages je ne le comprenais toujours pas. Mais je comptais bien avoir des réponses.

Tosh ne le lâchait pas, elle avait posé son bras sur ses épaules, elle semblait si contente de le retrouver, elle rayonnait. Je vis Owen le faire boire, une mixture qu'il avait préparée. Du sucre, des éléments minéraux essentiels … lui expliqua-t-il. Ianto ne dit rien et bu lentement la mixture. Le médecin lui demanda de quoi il souffrait. De douleurs à l'estomac, des crampes douloureuses, quelques hématomes qu'il lui montra. Il parlait d'une voix mal assurée et éraillée …  
- Les crampes sont dues à l'absence de nourriture, ça va passer. Il va se remettre, Jack, dans quelques jours avec un régime adapté bien sûr.  
Je hochais simplement la tête en guise de réponse.  
- Jack, je suis désolé, réussit-il à articuler.  
Tout trois me regardèrent, attendant ma réponse.  
- Pas autant que moi, répondis-je froidement.  
Je vis Ianto qui baissait la tête et fermait les yeux, Tosh me fusilla du regard, elle semblait outrée. Mais elle ne dit rien. Quant à Owen, il fit une moue l'air de dire qu'il savait que cela arriverait.  
Je me concentrais à nouveau sur la route en appuyant un peu plus sur la pédale de l'accélérateur.

wTwTwTwTw

Il était assis sur le siège en face de moi toujours dans l'uniforme de l'Unit. Je ne l'avais pas autorisé à se changer, ni à aller voir Myfanwy, je l'avais immédiatement convoqué dans mon bureau dès notre arrivée au Hub. Il ne bougeait pas, je le fixais mais lui fuyait mon regard. Il devait être un peu trop pénétrant. En quelques jours, il avait bien changé. Sa grève de la faim lui avait fait perdre plusieurs kilos et il avait une mine effroyable. Il avait des hématomes au visage, je savais qu'il en avait d'autres … il m'avait trahi mais il était mon agent, Mace paierait pour ce qu'il avait fait. Je ne savais pas encore comment, mais je ne le laisserais pas s'en tirer impunément.

Tosh entra, après avoir doucement frappé mais sans attendre de réponse, pour déposer une lourde couverture sur les épaules du blessé. Il frissonnait mais ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait froid. Il était faible tout simplement. Il l'a remercia d'un petit sourire et elle repartit sans croiser mon regard. Seulement quelques secondes après, ce fut au tour d'Owen de lui apporter un verre d'eau avec une cuillère et une carafe qu'il posa près de lui. Il devait y avoir ajouté du glucose. J'allais lui faire une remarque sur ce défilé quand il s'approcha de moi puis posa sa main sur mon bras.  
- Vas-y doucement, ils ont bien failli le tuer.  
Il avait murmuré, il ne voulait pas saper mon autorité. J'attendis qu'il soit parti pour commencer.  
- Raconte-moi tout depuis le début, ordonnais-je durement.  
J'étais en colère et je ne faisais rien pour le cacher. Il avait souffert, failli mourir mais tout cela était derrière lui, il était maintenant confortablement installé dans mon bureau, dans mon QG. En cet instant, je n'étais pas certain que je voulais encore de lui ici.

- Je suis désolé, fit-il d'une voix mal assurée en me regardant enfin.  
- Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé.  
Il me dévisagea, il allait dire quelque chose et puis se ravisa. Mon attitude lui faisait tenir sa langue, j'en étais conscient. Il baissa à nouveau les yeux. Il but d'une traite tout le contenu de son verre et s'en resservit un. Il tremblait et la carafe était lourde … je crus qu'il n'allait pas y arriver. Mais je ne l'aidais pas, je voulais qu'il soit honnête avec moi, qu'il comprenne bien que je lui en voulais pour ce qu'il avait fait. Je voulais qu'il fasse ce que je lui demande.

- J'avais onze ans quand un alien s'est refugié dans mon école. J'y étais avec ma sœur à quelques kilomètres de Londres. Yvonne et son équipe ont été rapidement appelées par la police locale, je suppose que si cela avait été dans la banlieue de Cardiff, les choses se seraient passées autrement …  
Il prit une nouvelle gorgée d'eau avant de continuer.  
- C'était un important orphelinat, les vieux bâtiments étaient immenses et avant que tout le monde ne soit évacué, il avait fait de nombreuses victimes. L'équipe d'Yvonne n'arrivait pas à le localiser, ils cherchaient mais sans succès. Ils interrogèrent des enfants et des enseignants mais personne ne l'avait vu, ils conclurent que d'une manière ou d'une autre, il n'était pas visible à l'œil nu. Mais leurs appareils semblaient tout aussi impuissants. Moi je l'entendais dans ma tête … je voyais ce qu'il voyait quand je fermais les yeux. C'était vraiment effrayant, j'étais connecté à cet être qui m'avait épargné dans l'école mais je ne voulais pas de cela. Je ne pouvais pas l'aider et j'avais assisté impuissant au meurtre atroce des autres enfants.  
Il ferma les yeux, remonta sa couverture sur ses épaules. Sa mémoire lui permettait de revivre ses souvenirs comme s'ils dataient de la veille.  
- Je l'ai dit à Yvonne espérant qu'elle me débarrasse de lui et de mes visions et … cela a changé ma vie.  
Il fit à nouveau une pause et but de l'eau. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, au bout d'une minute je lui demandais de continuer.  
- Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas autant parlé ni raconté ces souvenirs, avoua-t-il alors qu'un léger sourire se dessinait.  
Sourire auquel pour une fois je ne répondis pas. Pourtant le voir ainsi était un crève-cœur. Il rebaissa les yeux et se pinça les lèvres comme quand il ne sait pas comment faire. Je jetais un œil dans le Hub pour voir Tosh et Owen qui m'observaient. Ils n'étaient pas d'accord avec ma manière de procéder, leurs regards sombres étaient désapprobateurs. Je voulais tout savoir, j'étais blessé dans mon amour-propre contrairement à eux.  
- Je leur ai permis de capturer l'alien et Yvonne m'a ramené avec eux. A l'ancien QG de Londres, j'ai subi différents tests tous supervisés par Yvonne. Je n'étais pas dupe je connaissais mon don mais j'essayais autant que possible de leur cacher … je n'avais que onze ans, j'avais eu si peur et … Yvonne était gentille avec moi et pour une fois quelqu'un semblait savoir ce que j'avais. Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait me mettre dans une meilleure école où je n'aurais pas à avoir peur de montrer ce que je pouvais faire.  
- Et tu l'as crue ?  
- Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Je ne l'ai jamais eu …  
- Ensuite ?  
- Les tests ont confirmé que j'étais un humain pure souche. Même si je ne leur avais révélé qu'une infime partie de ce que je pouvais faire, cela lui a donné des idées, beaucoup d'idées. Jack, il faut que j'aille aux toilettes, c'est urgent.  
J'ouvris ma trappe et lui fit signe d'y descendre. Il s'y précipita et moi aussi.

Après avoir vomi dans les toilettes de ma petite salle de bain il s'effondra à même le sol, haletant. Je remarquais sa pâleur et quelques goutes de sueur qui perlaient sur son front. Je lui en voulais mais je ne souhaitais pas qu'il aille plus mal.  
- Je vais chercher Owen, décidais-je.  
- Non ! Ça va passer, c'est normal …  
- Est-ce que tu as déjà fait ça avant ?  
- Non, mais je le sais. Tu dois me trouver bien pitoyable …  
- Est-ce que tout va bien ? cria Owen depuis mon bureau.  
Il ne connaissait pas cet endroit, il me faudrait gérer cela … plus tard.  
- Oui ! répondis-je bien fort. Continue Ianto.  
- La suite n'est pas difficile à imaginer, elle s'est dit que je ne devais pas être le seul dans le pays à avoir ce genre de dons. Tu connais Yvonne, elle voit toujours trop grand. Elle a créé un réseau de personnes sur tout le territoire, elle les a formées afin qu'elles puissent tester des enfants. Mais tu le sais déjà, c'est dans le dossier que tu as reçu, dit-il en me regardant.  
- Je veux entendre de ta bouche tout ce que tu m'as caché.  
- Je suppose que je mérite cela, marmonna-t-il.  
Il se releva et s'assit sur la cuvette des toilettes.  
- En même temps, poursuit-il, elle a conçu son école, j'étais le premier élève mais je ne suis pas resté seul longtemps.  
- Elle a vraiment trouvé d'autres enfants ?  
- Oh oui … cela me semblait le paradis Jack, tu comprends ?  
Bien sûr que je comprenais.  
- Des professeurs intéressants, qui nous enseignaient ce qu'on leur demandait. Ils étaient gentils, on mangeait bien, on avait tout ce que l'on voulait … mais je me suis enfui.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que je voulais revoir ma sœur et Yvonne ne voulait pas. Elle disait que Torchwood était ma nouvelle famille, que je devais oublier mon père, ma mère, ma sœur … je ne le souhaitais pas. Elle m'utilisait. Tout le temps. Les week-ends, parfois en semaine quand ils avaient besoin que je lise les pensées d'êtres qu'ils capturaient ou tout simplement d'humains. C'était une torture pour eux comme pour moi ... je voulais avoir ma sœur avec moi, ne pas me sentir aussi seul … je sus très vite qu'Yvonne ne changerait pas d'avis. Elle ne savait pas fermer son esprit comme tu sais le faire. Alors, je suis retourné à l'orphelinat, je voulais que l'on s'enfuie ensemble. Mais elle m'a dit que j'avais tort, que je devais saisir cette chance et Rhiannon les a rappelés …  
Il fit une pause et déglutit difficilement.  
- je lui en ai voulu … Ce jour-là, j'ai su que je serais toujours seul et que je n'avais aucun échappatoire. Il faut que je boive Jack … la sensation de soif est revenue … fit-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

Nous remontâmes et je fermais mon antre, Tosh et Owen avaient au moins appris une chose aujourd'hui. Je refermais également la porte de mon bureau tandis que Ianto se resservait un verre d'eau. Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée puisqu'il venait de tout vomir mais je ne dis rien.  
- Yvonne s'est mis en tête de remplacer mes parents, elle a essayé … d'être une mère.  
- Une mère ? Je ne crois pas Yvonne capable de cela.  
Il n'avait tout simplement aucune idée de ce que pouvaient être des parents normaux.  
- Je sais à quoi ressemble une famille … elle avait des sentiments pour moi, malgré ce que tu en penses. J'en suis certain … c'était compliqué mais elle m'aimait à sa manière.  
- Oh oui, belle manière et l'arrêt cardiaque ? Est-ce que tu m'as menti pour tenter de m'amadouer ?  
- Non je ne t'ai pas menti, c'est bien elle … je ne t'ai pas menti Jack, tu dois me croire … avoua-t-il en me regardant avec ses yeux remplis de larmes.  
- Les faits, Ianto, coupais-je durement.  
Je ne voulais pas de ses apitoiements, il avait eu le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait en me cachant toute la vérité. Il essuya les larmes du revers de sa manche.  
- Tout le monde a besoin de chaleur, c'est toi-même qui l'a dit. Je passais du temps avec elle, entre l'école et le QG. Deux ans après, elle m'a adopté, quand mes parents sont morts. Je ne les avais même pas revus … Yvonne m'a autorisé quelques fois à téléphoner à ma sœur, c'est tout. Mais tu sais tout cela n'est-ce pas ? Tu connais déjà toutes les réponses.  
- Comment fais-tu cela ? Je suis toujours sur mes gardes, comment fais-tu pour savoir ce que je pense ? Dire que je pensais que tu avais un sixième sens pour deviner ce dont j'avais besoin …  
- Je n'ai jamais pénétré vos esprits ! Jamais Jack. Il émane de tout un chacun des émotions, comme des vibrations qui se propagent sur la surface d'un plan d'eau. C'est comme si … j'effleurais cette surface avec ma main en prenant garde de ne jamais la déranger. Je sens vos émotions et je peux aller plus loin, plonger ma main et passer sous la surface pour accéder au reste … mais je ne l'ai jamais fait, je te le jure. Tu es différent des autres … au début je pensais que rien n'émanait de toi mais ensuite j'ai compris … tu es à un autre niveau, comme le vampire … je ressentais certains de tes sentiments mais pas plus qu'un empathe … Je sais que c'est mal, Yvonne me l'a fait faire, Lisa m'a étudié sous toutes les coutures pour savoir comment cela fonctionnait. Yvonne me motivait en me disant que c'était pour la nation mais au fond de moi je savais que c'était faux …  
- Pourquoi l'as-tu fait alors ? coupais-je en montant le ton. Tu n'avais qu'à faire une grève de la faim, ironisais-je.  
- Je le faisais pour elle … pour la remercier de ce qu'elle avait fait pour moi.  
_Savait-il qu'elle avait fait assassiner ses parents ? Elle était un monstre et elle l'avait exploité voilà tout. Comment ne s'en était-il pas rendu compte ?_  
- C'était compliqué … je crois en Torchwood, à tout ce que j'ai vu … j'essayais de la faire changer d'avis, de l'influencer et parfois j'y parvenais, termina-t-il en me fixant. Yvonne travaillait tout le temps pour protéger le pays …  
- Elle t'a mis tout cela dans la tête ! De la propagande voilà ce qu'elle t'a fait ingurgiter !  
- C'est faux, c'est caricatural Jack … je pensais que toi mieux que quiconque comprendrait tout cela.  
- Et pour quelle raison ?  
- Parce que tu as des secrets et que tu as fait beaucoup de choses pour ton pays … des choses dont … on ne peut pas être fier.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur moi ?  
- Ce que j'ai lu dans ton dossier, quelques-uns de tes faits d'armes quand tu travaillais pour le gouvernement, quand tu cachais leurs crimes … ou les tiens.  
- Je savais que tu avais lu mon dossier, Ianto j'ai été honnête avec toi, je t'ai fait confiance ! Sais-tu à combien de personnes j'ai fait autant confiance ?  
_Me balancer ainsi à la figure mes propres crimes alors que lui m'avait trahi avait fait monter ma colère d'un cran, il fallait que cela sorte, il avait largement nourri ma curiosité …_  
- Très peu sur cette terre. En ne me révélant pas tout cela, tu as choisi ton camp, lui assenais-je.

- N'importe quoi ! Tu ne comprends donc pas que je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien de ma vie ici ? Vous ne saviez pas, vous me traitiez comme les autres. Jamais je n'ai connu cela, jamais je n'ai eu une vie aussi normale. Je ne voulais pas que cela s'arrête ! Mais tu ne m'as jamais révélé aucun de tes secrets, tu m'as fait confiance pour ce qui t'arrangeait, pour si peu de choses ... J'ai lu vos archives et j'ai découvert de petites parties d'un carnet qui ont dû échapper à ta destruction. Un carnet où une femme explique les expérimentations qu'elle fait endurer à un certain Jack Harkness et elle explique comment il trompe la mort à chaque fois … tu t'es caché de moi autant que je me suis caché de toi, j'ai reconnu ton écriture sur des dossiers vieux de cent ans, bon dieu Jack !  
Je me levais d'un bond, personne ne devait savoir ! Il s'était joué de moi bien au-delà que ce que je pensais. Ma main partit toute seule, je lui donnais une claque qui m'étonna moi-même. Je me sentis mieux … puis gêné. Il se tenait sa joue, le visage de côté sans se retourner, sans me regarder … ce n'était pas un coup de poing, pas une attaque d'homme, il ne pouvait rien faire … je pris mon manteau et je fis ce que je savais le mieux faire, m'enfuir.

* * *

_Je suis vraiment gâtée par tous vos messages et l'affluence sur cette fic ... merci, j'avoue attendre vos encouragements et ceux de Rhéa avant de commencer un nouveau chapitre ...  
__Je suis curieuse de savoir ce que vous allez penser de ce nouveau chapitre ^^_  
_Le tout début de la suite :_

_"J'étais allé sur ce même toit où j'avais amené Ianto. Tenter de me calmer et essayer de réfléchir à ce qu'il m'avait raconté, à ce que Mace m'avait révélé et à ce que moi je ressentais. La colère, comme un torrent, m'avait dévasté. Une immense colère que je savais excessive … elle l'était toujours quand il s'agissait de personnes qui m'étaient proches. J'étais plus dur, plus exigeant et tellement plus blessé … j'avais besoin de calmer ce fleuve qui bouillonnait en moi, le ramener dans son lit et rien de tel pour cela que de prendre de la hauteur ... __"_

_Au plaisir de vous lire !_


	31. Introspection

Déclaration : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter. Merci à Russel T Davies et à la BBC de les avoir créés.

Bêta et encouragements : Réa S, tout aussi précieuse ^^

**MADE BY TORCHWOOD**

* * *

**Chapitre 31 : ****Introspection**

* * *

Il était tard, la nuit avait étiré son manteau sombre sur la ville. J'avais planté mon équipe au Hub pour fuir, si vite qu'ils n'avaient vu que mon manteau claquer. Partir avant de perdre totalement le contrôle et regretter mes paroles ou mes actes. J'étais allé sur ce même toit où j'avais amené Ianto. Tenter de me calmer et essayer de réfléchir à ce qu'il m'avait raconté, à ce que Mace m'avait révélé et à ce que moi je ressentais. La colère, comme un torrent, m'avait dévasté. Une immense colère que je savais excessive … elle l'était toujours quand il s'agissait de personnes qui m'étaient proches. J'étais plus dur, plus exigeant et tellement plus blessé … j'avais besoin de calmer ce fleuve qui bouillonnait en moi, le ramener dans son lit et rien de tel pour cela que de prendre de la hauteur.

J'étais blessé dans mon amour propre, dans mon cœur, j'avais le sentiment qu'ils s'étaient tous joués de moi, Yvonne, Mace et même Ianto. Le dindon de la farce, le seul à ne pas savoir et pour cela je lui en voulais. Mon secret … était différent, il devait rester caché pour leur propre sécurité. Il l'avait découvert et je me sentais vulnérable et terriblement irrité. Je pensais avoir détruit tout ce qui se rapportait à cette époque et à ces deux sadiques qui s'étaient montrées si cruelles … je faisais tout pour enfouir ces souvenirs, pour les oublier. La simple évocation de cette période m'était tellement désagréable …

Ma confiance … voilà ce qu'il avait trahi, la confiance que j'avais accordée à un agent de Torchwood 1 … Le premier à qui j'accordais ma confiance depuis si longtemps. Le premier à qui j'avais ouvert mon cœur … Il aurait pu choisir la loyauté, une loyauté qu'il me devait. Je l'aurais aidé … tellement mieux qu'Yvonne. Moi seul savais comment l'accompagner pour qu'il arrive à maîtriser ses dons, il lui fallait de l'entraînement. Yvonne élever un enfant pendant douze ans à l'institut … quelle folie. Moi-même je ne l'avais jamais fait aussi longtemps et j'avais certainement plus d'habilités qu'elle. Je comprenais en partie pourquoi elle l'avait adopté, elle voulait absolument qu'à son tour il adopte Torchwood, qu'il l'adopte elle … mais pourquoi le bracelet de détention ? Double Y m'avait dit que son intégration s'était mal passée, mais je ne savais pas pourquoi. Il y avait tellement de questions que je ne lui avais pas posées. Depuis six jours il occupait jour et nuit mes pensées, depuis six mois il avait élu domicile dans mon cœur. Je l'avais perdu, découvert qu'il m'avait trahi, puis retrouvé et maintenant loin de lui … mon cœur soufrait. Comme lui devait souffrir de mon abandon … pourquoi fait-on toujours aux autres ce que l'on déteste le plus ? Le Docteur m'avait abandonné et je ne savais toujours pas pourquoi, c'était si douloureux … je m'étais posé tant de questions … et juré d'être un roc pour mes amis. Ne pas faire aux autres ce que l'on ne veut pas qu'on nous fasse. Et je venais de faire exactement le contraire … il avait besoin qu'on l'aide. Qui d'autre que moi pouvait le faire ? Qu'allait-il faire sans nous ? Il y avait toujours la menace de l'Unit qui planait, j'étais certain que Mace n'en resterait pas là. Ça tournait à l'obsession, depuis la Tour il avait tout fait pour rester en contact avec lui, il était responsable de l'agression du notaire c'était évident. Il dépassait allégrement les limites … je n'avais pas interrogé Ianto sur lui, il avait dû faire de sa vie un enfer le menaçant sans cesse de tout révéler. Déjà à Canary Wharf il revenait abattu de leurs entretiens, maintenant je savais pourquoi. Il aurait pu refuser de faire la liaison avec l'Unit … cela devait lui rappeler sans cesse l'épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête. Il avait été courageux, je devais le reconnaître. Cette crapule devrait payer.

Je me repassais les événements depuis notre rencontre dans les archives de Torchwood sous ce nouvel éclairage, j'en avais une lecture inédite très intéressante ... Je passais du temps à réfléchir ou plutôt rêvasser sur ces souvenirs … j'avais passé de bons moments en sa compagnie. Parfois drôles, toujours réconfortants, souvent touchants, même émouvants. Je ne m'étais pas senti aussi bien depuis si longtemps … et lui aussi m'avait-il dit. Comme un idiot sur ce toit, je souriais en repensant à tous ces moments … Étais-je prêt à faire une croix sur tout cela ? Peut être étais-ce le bon moment pour mettre un terme à notre relation. Le Docteur n'allait pas tarder, je devais absolument le rejoindre … mais il serait intéressant d'avoir son avis sur Ianto. Ses dons étaient rares et précieux, je connaissais des lieux dans l'univers où il pourrait vivre sans crainte … le Docteur pourrait l'aider à exploiter pleinement ses pouvoirs. Yvonne et Mace ne s'étaient pas gênés, Yvonne en utilisant même le chantage affectif. C'était bien évidemment tellement tentant. Mieux qu'un détecteur de mensonges, qu'une sonde mentale, capable de communiquer avec toutes les espèces en accédant directement à leurs pensées, à leurs souvenirs … même moi j'étais tenté d'en savoir plus. Il était un atout redoutable, une véritable arme. Mais je ne devrais pas penser ainsi, comme Mace et Yvonne qui avaient oublié que c'était un être humain. Un jeune homme qui avait le droit de disposer de lui-même et de choisir ses actes, sa voie … personne ne lui avait jamais donné ce choix. Étais-ce ce que j'allais faire ? Le garder avec moi, s'il me donnait des garanties, s'il était entièrement honnête avec moi … c'était égoïste, je ne pourrais pas le protéger en mon absence … misère, pourquoi étais-ce toujours aussi compliqué ?

Je me concentrais sur le vent frais sur mon visage, sur les routes illuminées et les voitures qui y circulaient … un ballet incessant et fascinant. Je consultais ma montre, cela faisait trois heures que j'étais là, incroyable je ne pensais pas être resté si longtemps. J'étais plus calme, j'avais ravalé ma colère et ma déception. J'avais encore beaucoup de questions et toujours pas de solution pour lui mais je voulais avoir une nouvelle discussion. Je retournais au Hub, en réfléchissant à ce que j'allais lui dire. Mais quand j'entrais personne ne répondit à mes appels. Je descendis dans sa chambre et à ma grande surprise celle-ci était vide. J'ouvrais les placards, les tiroirs … plus aucune de ses affaires ne s'y trouvait. Je remontais dans mon bureau, en constatant au passage que la pièce principale avait été rangée et je fus à nouveau surpris de ne trouver qu'une note de Ianto sur son enlèvement. Il expliquait dans un long paragraphe très professionnel, ses conditions de détention, les questions qui lui avaient été posées et les mauvais traitements qu'il avait subis. Coups, intimidation, cellules insalubres, privation de sommeil … je ne pensais pas que Mace y était allé aussi fort. Il avait dit qu'il l'avait à peine touché … il ne doutait vraiment de rien. Il me connaissait bien mal, ma vengeance serait à la hauteur de sa cruauté.

Il était tard mais à ce numéro j'étais certain d'avoir toujours un interlocuteur, jour comme nuit. Quelques mots suffirent pour que j'aie un rendez-vous avec des personnes importantes pour Ianto et moi. L'affaire Mace serait réglée et j'espérais bien le visiter très prochainement dans sa cellule.

Je pris le SUV pour rejoindre le domicile du médecin, j'étais certain de les trouver tous les trois, enfin je l'espérais. Je tambourinais à sa porte et c'est un Owen à la mine endormie et en caleçon qui m'accueillit.  
- Jack ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- Où est Ianto ?  
- On l'a déposé à l'hôtel …  
J'ouvris la bouche pour lui demander pour quelle incroyable raison ils l'avaient ainsi abandonné mais Owen ne me laissa pas le temps de l'interroger.  
- Il a insisté, tu penses bien que je n'étais pas d'accord. Sa santé est encore précaire, il peut faire des malaises.  
Tosh nous rejoignit, elle aussi en pyjama. J'eus envie de sourire en les voyant tous les deux sous ce nouveau jour. J'étais content pour eux, surtout pour Tosh.  
- Sans parler de Mace, ajouta-t-elle. Il n'a rien voulu nous dire Jack, mais je sens bien que ce n'est pas fini. Tu comptes nous éclairer un jour ? J'aimerais bien comprendre pourquoi tu l'as frappé après ce qu'il a vécu. Vraiment Jack. Parce que pour l'instant ça me dépasse. Il semblait totalement abattu …  
- Mais tu sais comment il est, il n'a rien voulu nous dire comme te l'a dit Tosh, et il ne voulait pas dormir au Hub ni chez moi. Il appelait un taxi pendant que j'essayais de le convaincre, vraiment têtu … vraiment gallois. Mais c'est dangereux Jack pour sa santé. Je vais te chercher l'adresse.  
- Je vous expliquerais tout, dis-je toujours sur le pas de la porte, je comprends que cela soit compliqué pour vous mais je veux d'abord en parler avec lui.  
- Promets-moi que tu ne le frapperas plus. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait mais je sais ce qu'il a vécu pour y être passée moi-même. Mais ils y sont allés fort … ils étaient pressés d'après Ianto. Owen et moi, on l'a forcé à écrire ce qui s'était passé. Il ne voulait pas, comme si c'était déjà du passé ou plutôt comme s'il ne comprenait pas à quel point c'était grave. Quand tu m'as ramené au Hub, tu m'as réconfortée j'en avais tellement besoin. Et lui … qui va le réconforter Jack ?

Owen nous avait rejoints. Silencieux, il laissait Tosh parler, il se tenait en retrait. Il était si rare qu'elle s'oppose à moi, il respectait sa prise de position et moi aussi.  
Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour subtilement la soutenir.  
- Tiens, me dit Owen en me donnant l'adresse de l'hôtel. Il nous a fait ranger le Hub avant de partir … il voulait le faire lui-même … et bien sûr il a nourri Myfanwy. On ne sait pas ce qu'il a fait pour te mettre dans une telle colère mais on pense qu'il a été largement puni.  
- Je … je vais discuter avec lui.  
Je repartis, c'était difficile d'aller contre son équipe, leurs paroles avaient du poids même si je prenais toujours mes décisions seul. Les voir tous les deux ensemble, amoureux, accentuait mon malaise … je me sentais tout simplement triste de l'avoir perdu. Je voulais lui donner une seconde chance, s'étaient réveillées en moi des envies qui ne s'étaient tues que quelques heures … il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, je l'aimais. Je ne voulais pas que nous soyons tous les deux seuls, Tosh et Owen étaient tombés amoureux en même temps que moi, je ne pouvais plus dissocier leur couple du mien.

Au maître d'hôtel, je mentis en lui disant que Ianto m'attendait. Je frappais à sa porte mais personne ne répondit. Immédiatement je m'angoissais en imaginant un nouvel enlèvement ou un malaise dans la salle de bain …  
Je crochetais en vitesse la porte et en entrant je me précipitais dans la salle de bain mais il n'y était pas, il était dans le lit toujours endormi malgré mon entrée fracassante, j'avais crié son nom bien malgré moi. Je refermais la porte en espérant ne pas avoir réveillé les voisins de chambre. Je m'assis à côté de lui, il ne bougeait pas … je vérifiais même s'il respirait tant il était immobile. Il paraissait si jeune ainsi endormi. Et vulnérable avec toutes les marques des coups qu'il avait reçus. Tout à coup je ne ressentais plus que l'amour que j'avais pour lui. Je passais ma main dans ses cheveux espérant le réveiller sans l'effrayer. Il ne bougea même pas. Je passais ma main sur son dos nu, en évitant les ecchymoses forcément douloureuses. Je l'appelais par son nom, je le secouais finalement en lui tenant les épaules. Rien n'y faisait, il semblait toujours dormir ou bien … et s'il avait pris quelque chose ? Ainsi rejeté, où pensait-il aller ? Peut-être avait-il fait une bêtise ?  
Bon dieu, j'attrapais mon téléphone dans mon manteau et je composais le numéro d'Owen tout en vérifiant la salle de bain à la recherche de médicaments.  
_- Jack ! Merde, t'as décidé qu'on ne dormirait pas ce soir c'est ça ?_  
- Je n'arrive pas à le réveiller !  
_- Secoue-le !_  
- C'est fait Owen, tu penses bien, dis-je exaspéré.  
_- Il a peut-être pris un truc … il semblait bien affecté quand on l'a laissé …_  
- Tu n'aurais pas dû le laisser !  
_- Tu es parti le premier ! Y a des cachets ?_  
- Non rien, je ne trouve rien ! hurlais-je en retournant dans la chambre.  
- Jack …  
Cette voix … sa voix.  
- Ianto … ça va Owen, il est réveillé.  
_- Dis-moi comment il va, demande lui ce qu'il a pris …_  
Je coupais le portable sans prendre le temps de lui répondre. J'avais plus important devant moi.

* * *

_L'introspection de Jack ou comment réaliser qu'une personne qui a pris beaucoup de place ... dans son coeur ;-)) et qu'on la veut dans sa vie._  
_Comme d'habitude, je vais guetter vos réactions ^^_  
_Merci pour les reviews et les messages d'encouragements, vous êtes tous très positifs ... ça donne du coeur à l'ouvrage ! _

_Ne pas caillouter pour la fin ... la suite dans trois jours ! Bon allez, un p'tit aperçu : _  
_"J'avais mal au cœur. Toute cette histoire remuait en moi des sentiments contradictoires mais une chose était certaine en tant qu'homme et amant, j'étais révolté. Et l'attitude de Ianto … n'était pas celle que je voulais._  
_Il devait attendre que je parte, lassé par son attitude, je sentais bien qu'il ne me parlerait pas. Pourtant il restait tant de choses à se dire … j'attendais encore des réponses._  
_C'était mal me connaître que de croire que je capitulerais si vite. Au diable les paroles, pensais-je. Tosh m'avait demandé qui allait le réconforter et … à part moi je ne voyais pas qui d'autre pouvait le faire ..."_

_Au plaisir de vous lire !_


	32. Réconfort

Déclaration : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter. Merci à Russel T Davies et à la BBC de les avoir créés.

Bêta et encouragements : Réa S, tout aussi précieuse ^^

**MADE BY TORCHWOOD**

* * *

**Chapitre 32 : Réconfort**

* * *

Ianto me regardait légèrement redressé dans le lit, les yeux encore remplis de sommeil mais interrogateurs, les battements de paupières se faisaient lents, il luttait clairement pour ne pas se rendormir.  
- J'ai essayé de te réveiller, il n'y avait rien à faire, mais qu'est-ce que tu as pris ? lui reprochais-je un peu plus durement que je ne le voulais.  
J'avais eu peur pour sa vie. Peur un instant de l'avoir perdu par ma faute. Il me semblait clair que sa grève de la faim et de la soif révélait une tendance suicidaire dont je n'avais pas tenu compte au Hub lors de notre entretien, ou plutôt notre dispute.  
- Un somnifère.  
- Ce n'est pas vrai … et tu penses que c'est prudent ?  
Je n'eus qu'un haussement d'épaules pour réponse qui nous replongea tous deux dans nos pensées.  
Son portable se mit à vibrer sur la table de nuit faisant un bruit tonitruant dans le silence de la chambre.  
- C'est Owen.  
- Mais je lui ai dit que tu étais réveillé !  
Je m'assis sur le lit, agacé par cette interruption tandis que Ianto décrochais.  
- Owen ? … un somnifère … je sais, Jack vient de me le dire … oui, oui je sais … Owen, je vais suivre tes conseils, arrête et retourne dormir … ok, ok, je lui dis. Bonne nuit, termina-t-il en raccrochant.  
- Me dire quoi ?  
- hum … il est plutôt en colère que tu lui ais raccroché au nez.  
- C'est la version soft, c'est ça ?  
- C'est ça, fit-il en se passant la main sur le visage, qu'est-ce que tu … qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Jack ? finit-il par demander en hésitant, en baissant le ton de sa voix.  
Mon cœur se serra à cette question. On y était, je n'étais pas certain de réussir à lui faire comprendre ce que je voulais, à lui expliquer pourquoi j'étais parti en réalisant l'étendue de ses connaissances sur moi, pourquoi je ne pourrais pas toujours le protéger, ce que je pouvais lui apporter, ce qu'il représentait pour moi … pourquoi je voulais qu'il revienne. Tout était si compliqué et confus …

- Jack …  
Ce regard, je connaissais ce regard … plein de compassion. Il fallait que je me ressaisisse, que je commence par un bout, peu importe lequel. Mes yeux se posèrent sur ses affaires qui gisaient à mes pieds.  
- Pourquoi as-tu quitté le Hub ?  
- Le message était plutôt clair, murmura-t-il en baissant les yeux.  
Il se releva soudainement pour rejoindre la salle de bain. Il se passa longuement de l'eau sur le visage, un bon moyen de se réveiller. En attendant j'enlevais mon manteau, je regardais à nouveau ses affaires. La mallette du notaire y trônait détonant avec le style du reste de ses bagages. Tosh et Owen avaient pris l'initiative de lui donner, ces deux-là auraient pu me demander. Son boudin militaire, ses costumes, ses livres … les mêmes affaires qu'à Torchwood 1, ni plus ni moins. Cela était irritant. Vexant pour moi. N'avais-je donc pas mieux réussi qu'Yvonne ? Au moins il ne partait pas avec un bracelet de détention …  
- Les somnifères d'Owen sont puissants, me dit-il en revenant dans la pièce mettant fin à mes réflexions.  
- Evidement, particulièrement dans ton état.  
Je le vis se rembrunir, s'assoir sur le lit en tailleur, précautionneusement à une bonne distance de moi. Il croisa ses mains et garda les yeux fixés sur elles.  
- Où vas-tu ? Quel est ton plan ?  
- Pourquoi …  
Il leva ses yeux, ses magnifiques yeux qui me touchèrent en plein cœur, et ne finit pas sa phrase. Je tâchais de cacher au mieux l'effet qu'ils produisirent sur moi … ils avaient ce soir l'éclat d'un saphir sous la lumière crue de la chambre, au Hub je m'étais plutôt habitué à la couleur d'un ciel grisâtre … Mes barrières mentales étaient en place, je ne laissais rien filtrer, il ne pouvait pas deviner mon état pourtant … son attitude me faisait hésiter.  
- Je ne lis pas dans tes pensées.  
Il répondait à la question que pourtant je me posais … Il remonta ses jambes et se cala dans le lit tout replié sur lui-même, le menton sur ses genoux, ses bras entourant ses jambes. Le langage du corps était clair à défaut de ressentir ses émotions. J'utilisais mes faibles capacités psychiques pour le scruter mais cela ne servait à rien, rien ne se dégageait de lui. Il semblait à la fois si fort et si fragile … il était resté maître de lui-même depuis notre toute première rencontre, jamais je ne l'avais vu faillir, pourtant les occasions et les raisons ne manquaient pas. Et en même temps … il était si jeune, si meurtri dans sa chair, la partie visible de l'iceberg. Il avait tant d'autres blessures plus profondes que les hématomes qui se teintaient déjà de jaune, même s'il refuserait probablement de l'admettre. Ceux-là guériraient pour le reste … ce serait plus long.

- Tu penses comme les autres. Dés qu'une personne sait … cela fausse tout.  
- Je veux comprendre comment tu fais, avouais-je.  
Je réalisais soudain qu'on avait dû lui dire tellement souvent … que c'était évidemment une question que tous ses interlocuteurs se posaient à un moment ou à un autre.  
- Cela ne change rien Ianto, tu n'es pas le premier que je rencontre avec ces capacités ! m'exclamais-je avec un air outré en espérant qu'il me croirait. Si tu te crois unique, sache que tu ne l'es pas.  
Il ne dit rien mais le coup d'œil qu'il me jeta en disait long malgré lui ... il était intéressé.  
- Bon alors, où allais-tu ? repris-je.  
- A Londres, commença-t-il hésitant au MI-5, j'ai un ami là-bas …  
Il ne parlait pas, il murmurait.  
_Tel un chat, il retombait toujours sur ses pattes, il avait prévu bien entendu un plan b_ … l'ami que tu es allé voir quand nous sommes allés à Londres, me rappelais-je à haute voix parlant plus pour moi-même que pour lui. Est-il … allé à l'école d'Yvonne avec toi ?  
- Oui.  
- Quels sont ses pouvoirs ?  
- C'est un surdoué.  
- Et tu penses être à l'abri là-bas ?  
Il ne répondit pas toujours recroquevillé, les yeux baissés.  
- Tu penses que Mace te laissera tranquille ?  
- Bien sûr que non.  
Cette fois il avait parlé vite et avec plus de conviction, il le haïssait et je partageais son sentiment.  
- Je ne l'ai vu que quelques minutes durant mes … ces jours à l'Unit. C'est un lâche, il a peur de m'approcher, peur de ce que je lirais en lui mais je ne pense pas qu'il s'arrêtera si facilement.  
Ses thuriféraires avaient peur de lui, c'était pitoyable. - J'étais pourtant persuadé qu'il se lasserait avec le temps ... reprit-il dépité.  
- Ianto …  
J'avais de la compassion pour lui. Ce qu'il subissait me révoltait, m'obligeait à réaliser combien je l'aimais, combien il m'était insupportable de le laisser dans sa condition si misérable, terré au Hub ou en fuite perpétuelle. Il me scrutait comme il l'avait fait tant de fois … mais je savais maintenant qu'il cherchait à me comprendre, je sentais qu'il avait sans cesse besoin de se rassurer, de comprendre l'autre … cela me rappela mes années d'esclave. Sur terre, j'avais endossé le rôle du super-héros avec facilité mais cela n'avait pas toujours été aussi simple. Mes frasques habituelles m'avaient amenées à avoir ce statut peu enviable et j'avais mis quelques années à m'échapper … des années de souffrance, privé de ma liberté, battu, mal nourri … J'avais l'impression de voir en lui mes compagnons d'infortune. Toujours sur le qui-vive, à évaluer nos maîtres pour répondre au plus vite à leurs besoins, à leurs ordres, en un mot survivre. Aucun jour n'était ordinaire, c'était une lutte perpétuelle …  
Je m'approchais de lui, ce vide entre nous me rendait fou.

- Je te propose de revenir, dans mon équipe.  
C'était un peu abrupt mais clair. Il était temps de jouer cartes sur table. Sa réaction, une fois de plus me surprit un peu. Au lieu de se jeter dans les bras de l'homme dont le nom avait été le seul mot prononcé pendant sa captivité, il me regarda l'air suspicieux. Méfiant et désabusé probablement …  
- Mais Jack … mais … pour quelles fonctions ?  
- Les mêmes, je ne vois pas pourquoi je changerais quoi que ce soit.  
Il n'en revenait pas … j'étais content de le voir abasourdi. J'en avais marre que les surprises soient toujours pour moi.  
- Je ne peux pas Jack … j'en ai envie, mais je ne peux pas, vraiment pas, fit-il en secouant la tête.  
- Mais pourquoi donc ?  
Ma voix trahissait mon irritation.  
- Tosh et Owen … je ne leur ai rien dit, toi non plus et tu as eu raison. Je sais comment cela va se terminer et je ne le veux pas …  
- Mais de quoi as-tu si peur ?  
Il avait enfoui son visage dans ses genoux.  
- Ianto, parle-moi, dis-moi !  
Il secoua sa tête sans la relever. Je lui laissais quelques instants de répit, quelques instants pendant lesquels je luttais contre mon exaspération, mon impatience … je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il ne voulait pas se livrer. Cela m'énervait, consumait ma patience. Mes modiques connaissances en psychologie me dictaient de le mettre en confiance, de lui laisser du temps. Je luttais vraiment pour ne pas lui crier de s'expliquer. J'étais là pour cela et c'était aussi désagréable pour lui que pour moi. Au bout de quelques minutes, je me demandais s'il ne s'était rendormi, mais non, un hoquet m'indiqua que non seulement il était réveillé mais que probablement il pleurait …  
Pas facile comme affaire comme dirait un certain notaire.

J'avais mal au cœur. Toute cette histoire remuait en moi des sentiments contradictoires mais une chose était certaine en tant qu'homme et amant, j'étais révolté. Et l'attitude de Ianto … n'était pas celle que je voulais.  
Il devait attendre que je parte, lassé par son attitude, je sentais bien qu'il ne me parlerait pas. Pourtant il restait tant de choses à se dire … j'attendais encore des réponses.  
C'était mal me connaître que de croire que je capitulerais si vite. _Au diable les paroles_, pensais-je. Tosh m'avait demandé qui allait le réconforter et … à part moi je ne voyais pas qui d'autre pouvait le faire.

Rapidement je me déchaussais et je grimpais sur le lit. Je m'assis à côté de lui en espérant, en priant pour qu'il ne me repousse pas. J'aurais pu lui dire tellement de choses, j'y avais longuement réfléchi. Sur mon toit, j'avais été un grand orateur dont il ne restait pas grand-chose une fois redescendu sur la terre ferme … J'étais tellement mauvais à cela … rien de nouveau mais quand l'autre était fait selon le même moule, cela compliquait à souhait l'affaire.  
J'étais simplement assis près de lui, je me déplaçais encore un peu, nos épaules se touchaient … j'espérais que cela serait suffisant. Un peu ma dernière chance. Mais je ne croyais pas à la chance, ma longue vie m'avait prouvé qu'elle n'avait rien à voir dans un destin, il fallait la forcer. Certaines choses ne changent pas. Je plaçais mon bras autour de ces épaules et je l'attirais vers moi … il ne résista pas et posa sa tête contre mon torse, il se blottit tandis que je l'entourais de mes bras et que je le serrais fort.

Heureux car maintenant seulement je l'avais sauvé.  
Heureux de sentir son corps nu contre le mien.  
Heureux, étrangement qu'il sanglote dans mes bras. Il avait baissé sa garde et c'était une première, mais ô combien importante preuve de confiance.  
Heureux et moi aussi en pleurs … des larmes qui emportaient mes derniers ressentiments. J'étais tellement confiant dans l'avenir. J'étais certain que le plus difficile était derrière nous.

Nous restâmes longtemps ainsi, lui dans mes bras et moi profitant de lui. Il avait longuement sangloté avant de sécher ses larmes toujours aussi silencieusement. Cela me rappela sa manière de pleurer Lisa, peut-être pleurait-il aussi Yvonne … tellement digne dans ses moments d'abandon … je l'aimais tellement … Je tentais de le rassurer par de douces caresses sur ce corps meurtri et d'affectueuses paroles pour cet esprit apeuré mais si fort. Il avait une personnalité hors du commun et ce n'étaient pas ses dons que j'admirais mais sa force de caractère. Sa vie n'avait été qu'un long combat solitaire contre lui-même, contre les autres. Il était temps que cela change …

- Ianto … murmurais-je, pourquoi ne nous avoir rien dit ?  
- Si je te l'avais dit, je risquais de te perdre ... en ne te le disant pas, je savais que je te perdrais le jour où tu l'apprendrais. Je ne voyais pas de solution … cela me consumait de l'intérieur. J'espère que tu me croies … cela me rendait malade, gâchait tout le bonheur que je pouvais ressentir … j'avais le sentiment que je te volais ces moments.  
Il fit une pause que je respectais, il s'ouvrait enfin …  
Il se redressa, j'étais un peu contrarié de ne plus l'avoir si près de moi mais j'aimais son regard franc.  
- Je ne les méritais pas. Je ne te mérite pas Jack, conclue-t-il dans un murmure.  
- Je comprends tes raisons mais ce sont des conneries Ianto. Ces moments sont autant les tiens que les miens. Tu aurais dû me parler au lieu de te cacher … je ne pouvais pas t'aider sans savoir.  
- A Londres … tu n'étais pas prêt à entendre tout cela. J'avais beaucoup de mal à te suivre, enfin à suivre tes sentiments. Un instant tu semblais confiant et l'instant d'après je sentais un tel abyme en toi … que cela me faisait peur. J'ai toujours su que tu étais différent des autres, je ne me suis jamais senti en confiance avec mes ressenti. Je ne sais pas comment te dire … tu es si complexe, si difficile à lire. J'ai honte Jack mais c'est si important pour moi, aussi important que le langage …  
Je me remémorais mon état à Canary Wharf, je venais d'apprendre la mort de Rose, le départ du Docteur. Oui, il avait raison, j'oscillais entre abattement, tristesse, colère …  
- C'est différent maintenant, tu peux revenir.  
- Non, je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas imposer cela à Tosh et Owen. Je vais partir, c'est mieux pour tout le monde.  
- Encore des conneries !  
- Je suis un monstre Jack … il te faudrait m'enfermer dans une cellule. Yvonne avait fini par le faire …  
- Tu n'es pas un monstre.  
- Mais j'ai pris le contrôle de certaines personnes ! Les obligeant à croire certaines choses, changeant leur personnalité, j'ai fait des choses atroces !  
- Shhh, fis-je en le reprenant dans mes bras.  
A nouveau enveloppé de mes bras, je voulais le convaincre du contraire.  
- Tu avais quel âge ?  
- Quinze ans …  
-Je suis certain que ces personnes s'en étaient prises à toi, En pleine adolescence on a du mal à se contrôler. Beaucoup font des bêtises qu'ils regrettaient toute leur vie. Mais les règles ne sont pas les mêmes à cet âge parce que c'est justement un moment difficile à passer … et puis jamais personne ne t'a appris à maîtriser ce don. Je suis désolé pour la mort d'Yvonne … cela a dû être très pénible à Canary Wharf.  
- Elle n'a jamais remplacé ma propre mère mais quand même … elle se souciait de moi et moi d'elle.  
- Pourquoi le bracelet de détention ?  
- Parce que … ces incidents ont fini par se savoir. Il a eu des rumeurs sur mon compte, Yvonne les a contrées, elle m'a imposée à ses agents aguerris mais ils avaient peur et moi je ne supportais plus le regard des autres. Je voulais partir … elle avait autorisé certains élèves à quitter Torchwood, essentiellement pour infiltrer les services secrets, mais ils étaient partis. Alors pourquoi pas moi ? Elle ne voulait pas bien sûr arguant qu'elle me voulait près d'elle …  
- Chantage affectif, encore.  
- Oui … elle voulait me le prouver, elle m'a légué tous ses biens … Je passais tellement de temps en bas, à interroger des aliens, à subir des tests, à en faire subir à d'autres agents … pour m'empêcher de partir, elle a fini par m'y enfermer. Je sais très exactement ce que je représentais pour elle, elle ne pouvait pas me le cacher. J'étais aussi un sujet d'études, une arme, un objet qu'elle voulait docile et obéissant … Pour la première fois de ma vie, avec vous, je pouvais être moi-même sans me sentir différent, rejeté ou utilisé. C'était si bon … cela a représenté beaucoup pour moi … c'était plus de normalité que je n'en ai jamais eu. Et peut-être que je ne l'aurais plus … je ne voulais pas changer cela, je ne voulais pas que votre regard change. Je sais que tu es différent, que tu as vécu beaucoup de choses mais pas Tosh et Owen, cela finira comme à Londres. Cela finit toujours ainsi …  
- Est-ce que tes parents avaient compris ?  
- Oui.  
Je déglutis, je connaissais la réaction de son père et sa mère qui n'avait apparemment rien fait pour l'arrêter.  
- Tu sous-estimes Tosh, Owen et moi par la même occasion. Primo je leur demanderais leur avis, même si c'est moi qui choisis mes agents et pas eux, et cela uniquement pour te rassurer car je n'ai aucun doute. Secundo je vais leur apprendre à maîtriser leur esprit. Cela nécessite un petit entraînement mais je suis certain qu'ils ont les habilités nécessaires, ils sont brillants et … ils t'apprécient … au-delà de ton professionnalisme … Tu es tellement en avance sur ton temps … l'évolution est ainsi. Revenir et reprendre tes tâches, t'entraîner à utiliser tes habilités mentales, je te laisse le choix Ianto, tu feras ce que tu veux. Et si tu le souhaites, je te montrerai tout ce que tu peux faire en gardant toujours la maîtrise, tu sais à quel point je suis doué … dans tous les domaines, terminais-je en souriant.  
Il s'écarta un peu pour me dévisager son sourcil levé comme je l'avais vu tant de fois faire.  
- Oh, le super-héros est de retour …  
- Il t'a sauvé de l'Unit, dois-je te le rappeler ? Tu savais que tout cela allait arriver n'est-ce pas ?  
Il soupira.  
- Ce n'est rien.  
- Comment cela ce n'est rien ?  
Il haussa les épaules.  
- J'ai déjà oublié …  
- Est-ce que tu penses un peu à toi ? J'en doute, Ianto. Ce qui s'est passé est grave.  
- Je sais ! Je ne veux plus jamais … être juste un objet entre les mains de Mace mais je ne vois pas ce que l'on peut y faire.  
- Moi si et dans quelques heures, nous avons un rendez-vous qui va clore ce sujet.  
- Quoi ! fit-il à nouveau étonné. Je ne veux pas que tu … commença-t-il en se redressant.  
- Stop Ianto. Il y a beaucoup de choses à revoir, tu t'en rends compte ?  
Il baissa les yeux.  
- Je suis fatigué …  
- Viens, ordonnais-je en ouvrant mes bras.  
Je le couvrais avec les draps et couvertures bon marché de la chambre d'hôtel, pas le grand luxe mais en cet instant, je n'aurais voulu être nulle part ailleurs. Il avait besoin que l'on s'occupe un peu de lui.  
- Il te faut te reposer, me laisser t'aider … On va terminer le boulot et clore définitivement le dossier de Torchwood Londres. Mace ne sera plus une menace, je t'obtiendrais même une autorisation pour le visiter dans sa cellule. Tu vas voir …  
Je sentis son sourire sans le voir, son corps se détendre et enfin en symbiose un sommeil réparateur nous happa tous les deux.

* * *

_Un long chapitre pour que nos deux loustics préférés se ré apprivoisent ..._  
_Comme d'habitude, je vais guetter vos réactions ^^__  
_

_Un extrait du prochain chapitre :  
__"Comme toujours je me réveillais le premier, il me fallut quelques millièmes de secondes pour réaliser où je me trouvais. Depuis six jours je dormais si peu. Je me réveillais avec le cœur au bord des lèvres, une impression de vide au creux du ventre. Mais pas ce matin. J'avais retrouvé mon compagnon de route … pour combien de temps ? Je ne le savais pas bien sûr. Je traversais les âges en connaissant des bribes de l'Histoire, je ne connaissais pas celle de Ianto. Je n'osais pas bouger mais … un thermos posé au pied du lit me faisait de l'œil ..."_

_Merci de suivre cette histoire, à bientôt !_


	33. Tosh & Owen

Déclaration : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter. Merci à Russel T Davies et à la BBC de les avoir créés.

Bêta et encouragements : Réa S, tout aussi précieuse ^^

**MADE BY TORCHWOOD**

* * *

**Chapitre 33 : Tosh & Owen**

* * *

Comme toujours je me réveillais le premier, il me fallut quelques millièmes de secondes pour réaliser où je me trouvais. Depuis six jours je dormais si peu. Je me réveillais avec le cœur au bord des lèvres, une impression de vide au creux du ventre. Mais pas ce matin. J'avais retrouvé mon compagnon de route … pour combien de temps ? Je ne le savais pas bien sûr. Je traversais les âges en connaissant des bribes de l'Histoire, je ne connaissais pas celle de Ianto. Je n'osais pas bouger mais … un thermos posé au pied du lit me faisait de l'œil. Etait-il possible qu'il est amené avec lui du café ? Probablement … il devait être froid mais tant pis, ça ferait l'affaire. Il aurait toujours le temps de m'en préparer un honorable au Hub. Précautionneusement je m'extirpais du lit en essayent de ne pas le réveiller. Même froid, c'était délicieux … parce que le café était bon ou parce que c'était le sien ? Un mélange des deux probablement.

Je passais un peu de temps à la fenêtre, à regarder le jour qui se lève, à peaufiner ce que j'allais dire à la Reine et comment nous allions réussir à mettre Mace dans une de ses propres cellules. J'entendis Ianto bouger dans le lit, à six heures pile il se réveilla, toujours aussi ponctuel.  
- Tu devrais dormir plus Jack … tu as mauvaise mine, furent les premiers mots qu'il prononça encore allongé dans le lit.  
Je le savais, je me sentais fatigué ou plutôt las. Il n'y avait que lui pour me dire cela … je ne savais pas s'il imaginait à quel point cela pouvait faire apparaître des papillons dans mon estomac.  
- Tu peux parler, je crois que tu ne t'es pas regardé dans une glace.  
- Ce n'est pas une excuse et en plus tu as bu mon café.  
- Il était froid Ianto, lui fis-je remarquer.  
- Cela n'a pas l'air de t'avoir dérangé.  
- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais avec un thermos de café ?  
- La même chose que toi, je nourris mon addiction au café.  
Je lui souriais, c'était bon de le retrouver ... j'espérais le redécouvrir tel que je l'avais entendu parler à sa sœur, plus naturel, moins craintif. Allongé sur le dos, il avait passé ses mains sous sa tête. L'image était très belle, très alléchante. Je m'approchais avec, j'en suis certain, mes intentions qui se lisaient sur mon visage, aucun don n'était nécessaire pour déchiffrer mon regard plein de convoitise. Et le petit sourire qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres me le confirmait. Je m'assis près de lui, c'était rare de le voir ainsi rester au lit. Je déposais des baisers sur son torse, sa peau était plus sèche que d'habitude mais son goût … c'était le sien. Je fermais les yeux, je voulais me rappeler ces sensations, ne jamais les oublier. Je continuais à parsemer son corps de baisers, presque tendrement mais mon envie montait, ce corps m'avait manqué … Emporté dans mon ivresse naissante, un gémissement me rappela la réalité de ce corps malmené. J'ouvrais les yeux en cherchant les siens, il se mordait la lèvre visiblement ennuyé d'avoir laissé échapper cette petite plainte. Je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser léger pour soulager sa culpabilité. Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit ennuyé pour cela, qu'il feigne que tout allait bien surtout que moi aussi je l'avais secoué ... Il minimisait les épreuves que lui avait fait vivre Mace, j'étais certain de ne jamais l'entendre se plaindre au sujet de ce qu'il avait vécu. D'ailleurs, il ne m'avait pas vraiment raconté ce qui s'était passé avec Mace, comment il avait eu ces hématomes. Je le croyais quand il disait qu'il avait déjà oublié … Rien de nouveau, il avait déjà fait de même quand nous l'avions trouvé dans les sous-sols de Canary Wharf, c'était même le trait fondamental qui était apparu lors des interviews avec les psychologues de l'Unit et Owen. Sa résilience qui lui permettait de survivre.  
- Ianto, murmurais-je à quelques centimètres de lui, je voudrais que tu prennes un appartement.  
- Mais … mais Jack … mais pourquoi ? s'enquit-il soudain inquiet.  
- Il est temps. Temps de vivre normalement.  
Il s'assombrit, tandis que je lui caressais la joue, toujours tendrement penché sur lui.  
- Ce n'est pas l'argent qui te manque, continuais-je doucement.  
Je le sentais se crisper, est-ce qu'il restait aussi au Hub pour vivre près de moi ? Je ne l'avais pas dit à Owen, mais je le pensais ...  
- Remplir un appartement avec ta vie, insistais-je, pas juste quelques affaires vite empaquetées. Je pourrais … si tu le veux, m'installer avec toi … fis-je pour le rassurer, peut-être aussi pour me rassurer un peu moi-même … je ne voulais pas qu'il pense que j'essayais de l'éloigner.  
- Toi ? Quitter ton Hub !  
- Sache que je n'y ais pas toujours vécu, fis-je en me relevant un peu, j'ai même eu un manoir dans les environs, il y a fort longtemps.  
- Pourquoi cela ne m'étonnes pas … murmura-t-il, tu as d'autres idées comme celle là ? Tu avais dit que l'on ne changeait rien …  
- Avec toi ? Des tas ! Sérieusement Ianto, penses-y.  
- Jack … j'ai besoin de comprendre … pourquoi es-tu revenu ?  
- Pour toi, Ianto … parce que … je t'aime …  
- Moi aussi Jack, l'entendis-je répondre nerveusement, mon cerveau s'était arrêté et j'évoluais dans une sorte de brouillard, mes sens me répondaient avec un temps de retard … J'avais parlé vite, sans réfléchir, avec mon cœur … j'avais tellement de difficultés d'habitude à prononcer ces mots que je m'étais moi-même mis dans un état catatonique. L'entendre les prononcer à son tour me soulageait …  
Il tira sur ma chemise pour m'embrasser et quand je rencontrais ses yeux, ce que j'y lus me ravit. C'était notre premier vrai baiser depuis si longtemps qu'il avait un goût particulier mais son effet était toujours le même, il avait le don de me rendre heureux.

Nos deux langues se retrouvaient, mutines, dans un ballet dont je menais la danse en ayant retrouvé mes esprits … si sensuel, si appétissant, j'aimais sa manière de m'embrasser avec ses deux mains autour de mon visage. J'avais un pincement au cœur quand il faisait cela … Certaines de mes interrogations resurgirent concernant sa vie amoureuse, à un moment donné je m'étais même demandé s'il n'avait pas été l'amant de Mace …  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? s'inquiéta-t-il en lâchant mes lèvres.  
- Avec … combien d'autres hommes as-tu été ?  
- Tu es étrange tu sais, fit-il avec un regard énigmatique. Je n'ai jamais été avec un autre homme. Je ne savais même pas que je pouvais être attiré par … ce genre là.  
- Tu m'as fait douter, indiquais-je avec un sourire moqueur.  
- Merci google.  
- Non ? ! Bon allez dépêche-toi, on repasse au Hub. Tu poses tes affaires, tu me fais un bon café et ensuite on file à Londres.  
- Jack … je laisserais mes affaires dans le SUV, tant que tu n'as pas parlé à Tosh et Owen, je ne reviens pas.  
_Après ce que nous venions de nous avouer ? Merde alors, j'étais plus accro que lui. Une première. Une fort désagréable première.  
_- Qu'est-ce que tu es têtu … répondis-je en tentant de masquer ma déception, bon prépare-toi, on a plein de choses à faire et il faut se dépêcher.  
- La Reine n'a pas autorité sur Mace, dit-il, amer en se levant péniblement.  
- Il n'y a pas qu'elle qui nous accorde une audience, le secrétaire général des Nations Unies sera là aussi. Il nous accorde une heure de son temps et crois-moi c'est énorme. Non, nous aurons les bonnes personnes autour de la table. Je veux faire vite car Mace risque de comprendre et de nous filer entre les doigts.  
Il acquiesça, soudain très sérieux, à mi-chemin vers la salle de bain. Dans ces moments-là, j'étais d'accord avec le notaire, il faisait plus que son âge.  
- Jack … je ne sais pas quoi dire, concéda-t-il cherchant apparemment ses mots pour continuer, tout ce que tu fais pour moi … après ce que je t'ai fait, finit-il en secouant la tête. Je ne voulais pas te blesser, même si je l'ai fait, c'était tout l'inverse de ce que je souhaitais, confessa-t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Et toi …  
Je le rejoignis pour le prendre dans mes bras.  
- Tu es mon agent Ianto. Ce qu'il a fait, ce qu'il te fait depuis tant d'années doit cesser.  
- Merci, murmura-t-il la tête au creux de mon épaule.  
Il me lâcha toujours sous l'emprise de l'émotion et sans un mot de plus rejoignit la salle de bain. Dix minutes plus tard il avait payé sa chambre et nous partions vers les quais de Cardiff.

Tosh et Owen étaient déjà arrivés, la nuit avait été courte pour tout le monde. Ianto s'éclipsa vers les hauteurs du Hub dès qu'il les vit tandis que je les convoquais dans mon bureau. Tosh ouvrit la bouche, regardant tour à tour Ianto qui grimpait les escaliers et moi qui rentrais dans mon bureau, comme si elle suivait un match des tennis. L'incompréhension se lisait sur son visage. Les affaires de Ianto restèrent dans le coffre du SUV me rappelant douloureusement ma mission. Je fermais la porte de mon bureau derrière Tosh et Owen. Ils prirent place tous les deux et la tension monta instantanément d'un cran. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler, je sentais à quel point ils m'en voulaient. Je leur fis un récit aussi honnête que possible, en occultant bien sûr toutes les découvertes que Ianto avait faites sur mon compte. Ils me posèrent beaucoup de questions et je n'avais pas toutes les réponses. Je finis par leur indiquer que je voulais reprendre Ianto dans l'équipe mais qu'il voulait leur accord pour cela. Je leur expliquais ce qui s'était passé avec ses parents, avec ses anciens collègues à Londres. C'était évidemment assez particulier comme faculté, il leur faudrait apprendre à fermer leur esprit. Je ne pouvais pas leur dire précisément ce qui allait se passer si Ianto utiliserait ses facultés ou pas. Ce serait lui qui le déciderait. J'étais en train de leur demander de bien réfléchir aux implications quand Tosh, sans un mot pour moi, sortit du bureau et rejoignit la cuisine en courant, Ianto y était réapparu. Elle se jeta littéralement dans ses bras … après un moment de surprise, je le vis la serrer à son tour.  
- Tu as ta réponse Jack et mon accord à moi aussi, me confirma Owen.  
Je hochais la tête ravi mais encore estomaqué par la réaction de Tosh, à l'opposé de sa personnalité si réservée.  
- Ça avance bien vous deux, fis-je sans lâcher Tosh et Ianto du regard, tout comme Owen.  
- On peut dire ça.  
- Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait réaliser que tu l'aimais ?  
- Ianto, à force de remarques bien senties … je comprends mieux maintenant.  
Je me tournais vers lui.  
- Je ne lui en veux pas, au contraire … et toi, est-ce que tu lui as pardonné ?  
- Oui.  
Je craignais un peu sa réaction. Tosh semblait plus que ravie mais j'avais eu l'impression pendant mes explications qu'il se crispait à plusieurs reprises. Dans les sous-sols de la tour, il avait été le premier à être touché par ce qu'avait vécu le jeune homme que nous venions de découvrir. Par la suite, il avait tenté d'être son confident, il l'avait même amené au pub pour cela …  
- C'est une bonne chose. Je ne te dis pas que je ne me pose pas des questions, que je n'ai pas envie de l'étudier et à mon avis Tosh aussi. Mais … je respecterais ses décisions contrairement aux autres.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit dans ce couloir à l'Unit ?  
Il me jeta un coup d'œil amusé.  
- Qu'ils paieraient pour ce qu'ils lui avaient fait. Tu vas t'occuper de Mace n'est-ce pas ?  
- Si tout va bien dans quelques heures, il ne sera plus un problème pour personne.  
- Il faut qu'il paye Jack, insista-t-il le regard soudain dur.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela.  
- Bon, on y va ? Je ne supporte plus de voir Tosh dans ses bras …  
- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire ! assurais-je en rigolant.  
- Alors là … fit-il en me regardant sérieusement, s'il y a un truc que j'ai bien appris ces derniers temps, c'est qu'il faut se méfier des calmes. Ce n'est qu'une apparence, ils cachent bien leur jeu si tu vois ce que je veux dire.  
Je ne pouvais qu'être d'accord.

Nous nous approchâmes, je remarquais la main de Tosh sur le bras de Ianto et je vis du coin de l'œil Owen tiquer également, ce qui me fit sourire.  
- … Ianto, on a tous des secrets, tous ceux qui travaillent ici. Personne ne fait exception, mais toi … toi, tu es magnifique Ianto.  
Owen leva les yeux au ciel entendant cela, ce qui me fit sourire encore un peu plus.  
- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte ou peur, contrairement à moi. J'ai trahi mon pays … toi tu l'as servi. Jack va nous entraîner et … je suis heureuse de te retrouver !  
- Ça y est Tosh, tu peux le lâcher maintenant.  
- Oui, oui bien sûr Owen …  
Cette phrase la fit redescendre parmi nous, elle semblait nous avoir totalement oubliés. Ianto me lança un regard humide, il semblait complètement chamboulé.  
- Ianto, tu es un sacré cachotier … commença Owen, tout à fait qualifié pour ce job, conclue-t-il en souriant franchement et en le prenant à son tour dans ses bras. Tu dois te reposer, tu sais cela ? Mais je ne te dispense pas de me faire du café.  
Sur ce, il partit en entraînant Tosh avec lui, ostensiblement possessif. Elle dévorait toujours Ianto des yeux mais se laissa faire sans rien dire.  
J'allais ajouter qu'une fois de plus j'avais raison, mais l'alarme de la faille m'en empêcha.  
- Merde, c'est bien le moment … Tosh !  
- J'y vais Jack, pas la peine de crier !  
Bon, il allait falloir que je m'habitue, Tosh avait changé.

- Une rixe entre weevils, m'expliqua-t-elle.  
- Ça c'est original …  
- Pas tant que cela Jack, me rappela Owen, ce sont ces nouveaux weevils dont je t'ai parlé.  
- On peut se débrouiller sans vous, jugea Tosh du haut de ses 1 mètre soixante toujours concentrée sur l'écran. Allez-y, on s'en occupe.  
Je lui souris, elle prenait de l'assurance et cela me plaisait bien.  
- Appelez l'agent Cooper en cas de problème, ok ?  
- Oui chef ! Et Jack, ménage-le, me glissa Owen à l'oreille en me retenant par le bras.  
Sa sollicitude était une nouvelle preuve de son pardon, je n'en avais pas besoin mais cela me fit plaisir.  
Cela me dérangeait vraiment de les abandonner avec ces créatures à récupérer mais le cas « Mace » ne pouvait pas attendre …

* * *

_J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu, le retour de Ianto au coeur de l'équipe ...  
__N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, cela m'intéresse beaucoup de connaître vos avis ^^  
Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui le font, avec tant de gentillesse et d'enthousiasme, un vrai bonheur !_

_Le début du prochain chapitre :_

_"- J'avais raison, dis-je bien fort, commentant la situation.  
__Ianto leva les yeux au ciel en entendant cela.  
__Je lui souris outrancièrement, il tentait de garder son masque de neutralité mais je vis son sourire alors qu'il se tournait pour se perdre dans les paysages qui défilaient par la fenêtre de sa portière.  
__- Myfanwy va mieux.  
__- Ce n'était pas le dinosaure qui m'inquiétait. Tu vas avoir le temps de t'en occuper, n'est-ce pas ?  
__- Oui Jack.  
__Rien n'était jamais certain avec lui, ça ne mangeait pas de pain de vérifier …  
__Il posa son front sur la vitre et je sus qu'il resterait silencieux tout le chemin, quoique je dise.  
__Il y en avait au moins un que ma manière de conduire ne dérangeait pas ..."_

_Merci de suivre cette histoire, à bientôt !_


	34. Réunion au plus haut niveau

Déclaration : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter. Merci à Russel T Davies et à la BBC de les avoir créés.

Bêta et encouragements : Réa S, tout aussi précieuse ^^

**MADE BY TORCHWOOD**

* * *

**Chapitre 34 : Réunion au plus haut niveau**

* * *

Comme d'habitude, pied au plancher, je me demandais si le trajet serait silencieux comme le tout premier que nous avions fait ensemble.  
- J'avais raison, dis-je bien fort, commentant la situation.  
Ianto leva les yeux au ciel en entendant cela.  
Je lui souris outrancièrement, il tentait de garder son masque de neutralité mais je vis son sourire alors qu'il se tournait pour se perdre dans les paysages qui défilaient par la fenêtre de sa portière.  
- Myfanwy va mieux.  
- Ce n'était pas le dinosaure qui m'inquiétait. Tu vas avoir le temps de t'en occuper, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Oui Jack.  
Rien n'était jamais certain avec lui, ça ne mangeait pas de pain de vérifier …  
Il posa son front sur la vitre et je sus qu'il resterait silencieux tout le chemin, quoique je dise.  
Il y en avait au moins un que ma manière de conduire ne dérangeait pas.

Nous étions attendus à notre arrivée, des agents de sécurité qui nous firent pénétrer dans la safe house qui avait été choisie pour le rendez-vous après une fouille au corps des plus minutieuses. C'était une petite maison dans la banlieue de Londres. En ce matin gris, rien ne semblait la distinguer des autres et pourtant deux personnes de la plus haute importance allaient s'y rendre. Ianto leva les yeux pour embrasser la façade comme on prend une inspiration, avant de s'y engouffrer. L'agitation qui régnait à l'intérieur tranchait avec la quiétude de l'extérieur. Beaucoup d'agents s'affairaient aux préparatifs de l'entrevue, sa réussite résidait aussi dans son secret, j'avais été bien clair sur ce point. La moindre fuite ferait fuir l'oiseau de malheur. Ianto me regarda, gêné et légèrement paniqué. C'était un dernier moment pénible à subir. Les deux hommes qui nous encadraient nous firent avancer vers le fond de la petite maison.  
- Par ici, Mr Jones, demanda l'un des gardes au détour d'un couloir.  
- Jack ?  
Je lisais son inquiétude au fond de ses yeux.  
- Ianto, des médecins vont t'examiner, il n'y en a pas pour longtemps. On se retrouve après ?  
Il hocha la tête visiblement contrarié. Le dernier regard qu'il me jeta avant de disparaître me rendit nerveux à mon tour, j'y avais lu de la peur. J'allais révéler en partie son secret, je comptais passer sous silence certains points mais l'essentiel serait dévoilé. Nous n'en avions même pas parlé … signe qu'il me faisait une totale confiance pour gérer cela. Il me confiait son avenir, je le tenais là, entre mes mains. Je m'étais préparé, comme pour toutes mes missions, sauf que celle-là ne ressemblait à aucune autre, j'étais émotionnellement impliqué, donc vulnérable. J'avais longuement réfléchi aux risques, le danger venait des autres. Je devais les convaincre que Ianto n'était une menace pour personne, qu'il devait continuer à travailler pour Torchwood compte tenu de ses habilités que j'allais atténuer. Je pris une profonde inspiration pour chasser les idées qui s'étaient matérialisées dans mon esprit, ce qui passerait pour Ianto si la situation venait à m'échapper.

Le garde m'introduisit dans un salon richement décoré probablement pour l'occasion … pour détendre l'atmosphère ? Le rendre plus chaleureux, tenter de masquer la présence des gardes, adoucir l'effet d'enfermement que procuraient les fenêtres à verres anti-balle sans poignée … Ils semblaient tous tellement tendus qu'étrangement, cela me relaxait. La Reine était attendue au Parlement mais elle n'y ferait finalement qu'une courte apparition tout au mieux. Elle arriva la première ce qui nous permit de discuter de Torchwood ensemble. Le secrétaire général des Nations Unies, Matthew Johnson chef de l'armée Unit arriva une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Il ne savait pourquoi il avait été ainsi convoqué et même s'il avait l'habitude du secret, il n'était pas content, particulièrement en me voyant. C'était un homme débordé mais organisé, être pris au dépourvu ne rentrait pas dans ses habitudes. Je lui rappelais brièvement où en était Torchwood, à grand renfort de chiffres sur notre activité et l'implication de la base de Cardiff dirigée par le colonel Mace dans nos missions. Il m'écoutait attentivement, tout comme la Reine qui ne connaissait pas non plus le but de la réunion, seulement son extrême urgence.

Je lui leur expliquais alors les ingérences de Mace dans mon commandement par le biais de l'agent de liaison, puis son enlèvement d'un de mes agents pour ses prétendus dons de télépathie qu'il voulait exploiter contre son gré. Comme je m'y attendais, ils me posèrent immédiatement des questions sur les habilités de Ianto et je leur servis le discours que j'avais préparé. Je minimisais ses dons, leur expliquais qu'en six jours d'interrogatoires, ils n'avaient rien obtenus de lui. Yvonne menait des expériences secrètes dont je discréditais les résultats. Sa mauvaise réputation m'était aujourd'hui d'un grand secours. Mr Johnson souffla bruyamment, des expériences sur de prétendus dons psychiques n'étaient évidemment pas une première dans les services secrets. Je racontais enfin que cet agent sauvé des ruines de Canary Wharf était en fait le fils adoptif d'Yvonne Hartman. J'avais tout dit, je fis une pause pour leur laisser le temps d'assimiler tous ces éléments. La Reine m'avoua qu'elle avait été mise au courant de la filiation entre Jones et Hartman quelques jours plus tôt. Elle avait, tout comme moi, admis qu'Yvonne restait une personne dés plus complexe qui ne cessait de l'étonner même après sa mort.  
- Harkness, vous comprendrez qu'il me faut des preuves. Les accusations sont graves …  
- Bien sûr, j'ai laissé un dossier en arrivant.

Un des gardes partit s'enquérir de l'étude du dossier, ils vérifiaient son authenticité mais avec tous les détails notés par Tosh, je n'avais aucune inquiétude. Quelques minutes plus tard, le garde réapparut avec une simple feuille entre les mains. Un assistant personnel avait probablement pondu un résumé de la situation … Je vis Johnson déglutir avec difficulté et clairement sa colère monta d'un cran. En plus d'être un kidnappeur, un homme avide de pouvoir, il découvrait que Mace était également un profiteur qui détournait des artefacts et des ressources pour son compte personnel. Quelques minutes seulement plus tard, un nouveau dossier nous fut amené, le résultat de l'examen de Ianto qui attestait de visu les mauvais traitements qu'il avait subi. Cela finit, je pense, de convaincre le secrétaire général.

- Voulez-vous parler à Ianto ? proposais-je devant ce silence que je ne supportais plus.  
- Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Je m'excuse au nom de l'Unit, commença le secrétaire général en prenant une inspiration indiquant qu'il s'était décidé sur ce qu'il convenait de faire, pour cet enlèvement et ce qu'a subit votre agent. Cela aura au moins permis de démasquer Mace. Je peux vous assurer qu'une enquête sera menée pour trouver ses éventuels complices. Vous connaissez le traitement que nous réservons aux traîtres, Mr Harkness ?  
- Oui.  
- Bien, réglons cette affaire sur le champ.  
Tandis que le secrétaire général passait quelques coups de fils, la Reine nous laissa régler ce qu'elle qualifia de « détail ». Elle demanda à parler à Jones et quand la porte s'ouvrit, je le vis dans le couloir. Il avait enlevé sa veste de costume et ses manches étaient soigneusement retroussées. Mais je ne le vis que quelques secondes, la porte se referma. J'aurais voulu le rassurer, il devait s'angoisser … j'espérais que la Reine le ferait.  
Le secrétaire général Johnson mit son téléphone sur haut parleur et j'assistais en direct à l'arrestation de Mace dans son bureau de l'antenne de Cardiff. Cela ne faisait pas vingt quatre heures que nous avions récupéré Ianto … il était surpris, cela s'entendait et le rendait terriblement grossier. C'en était presque drôle. J'aurais voulu que Ianto entende cela, c'était autant sa vengeance que la mienne … ou plutôt notre justice car ce n'était que justice pour cet homme qui se croyait au-dessus des autres. Une poignée de mains plus tard, je retrouvais enfin mon Ianto qui m'attendait sagement sur une chaise dans le couloir. Je lui souris en l'entraînant avec moi hors de cette maison, discrètement je lui révélais que Mace venait de se faire arrêter.

Avec son visage impassible, il monta dans le SUV mais m'ordonna à peine quelques mètres plus loin de stopper le véhicule. Il s'en extrayait rapidement pour vomir la petite tasse de café qu'il avait bue le matin au Hub …  
Je le rejoignis en regardant autour de moi, personne aux alentours. Les mains sur ses cuisses, penché en avant, il avait encore des nausées.  
- J'ai assisté à l'arrestation de Mace, au téléphone. J'aurais voulu que tu l'entendes …  
- Pas moi, me coupa-t-il. Est-ce que tout est vraiment fini ?  
- Oh oui, fis-je en m'approchant.

Il était blanc comme un linge, j'espérais qu'il n'allait pas avoir un malaise. Sans y penser, je posais ma main sur la poche de mon pantalon, mon portable était bien là. Au moins je pourrais joindre Owen. Je m'avançais résolument vers lui pour le prendre dans mes bras, je présumais que c'était ce dont il avait besoin. Il avait la même taille que moi, dépassant allégrement les 1m80, il cala sa tête dans mon épaule en proie à une grande émotion, plus importante que ce que j'imaginais. A force de se retenir, d'encaisser, il y a forcément un moment où l'on craque … C'était toute une époque qui s'achevait, Yvonne, Mace, Torchwood Londres. Une douzaine d'années à vivre ou plutôt à survivre. Il avait beau me dire qu'Yvonne avait des sentiments pour lui, qu'elle avait essayé de jouer un rôle de mère, je n'y croyais pas. Je pensais plutôt qu'il avait lutté contre la réalité de sa vie, qu'il s'était adapté. Il avait pris le peu que l'on lui donnait mais il n'avait pas été obligatoirement ni dupe ni heureux. C'était juste un survivant à qui on venait d'enlever les dernières chaînes.

Je voulais voir son visage, j'essayais de le dégager de mon épaule où il sanglotait mais il refusa en me serrant plus fort. J'essayais une nouvelle fois mais il s'agrippa à mon manteau. Cela me fit sourire, j'attendrais le temps qu'il faudrait. Je lui caressais sa nuque, je frottais ma joue contre la sienne. C'était, de mon point de vue, un passage obligé …  
Il me lâche un long moment après, l'air misérable certes, mais magnifique à mes yeux.  
- Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris … tu dois me trouver pitoyable … murmura-t-il le visage en pleurs.  
- Plus de désolé, plus de culpabilité. Ok ? On rentre.  
- Merci Jack d'avoir réussi.  
- J'avais oublié, fis-je en riant, plus de merci non plus. Avec deux beaux mecs comme ça, tu croyais quoi ?  
- Le pire c'est que tu le penses …  
J'attrapais ses fesses qui commençaient vraiment à me manquer pour l'embrasser dans le cou, sous sa mâchoire ... là où ça le chatouillait et où moi j'aimais bien glisser mon nez.  
- On ferait mieux d'y aller, non ? On va nous arrêter pour outrage à la pudeur …  
- Pas faux, répondis-je en souriant.  
Je pensais qu'il allait dormir mais au lieu de cela il contempla les paysages qui défilaient perdu dans ses pensées. J'appelais Owen qui me demande immédiatement où nous en étions avec Mace. Quand je lui annonçais qu'il avait été arrêté, j'eus droit à des félicitations. De la part d'Owen, cela comptait au moins triple. Je pus enfin lui demander où ils en étaient de leur côté. Ils avaient réussi à maîtriser les weevils mais pas la panique générale qu'ils avaient crée. Ils n'avaient eu d'autre choix que d'appeler la police en renfort et l'agent Cooper en particulier avait mit fin à quelques bagarres, pris en charge les blessés et les personnes paniquées. Tout ce petit monde avait par ailleurs déjà oublié ce qui s'était passé … à l'exception de Cooper qui posait beaucoup de questions et qui avait tenté de les suivre …

Arrivés à Cardiff, au lieu de rejoindre le Hub je fis un petit détour au poste de police accompagné de Ianto. Juste le temps d'embarquer Cooper vers un pub où je lui offrais un jus de fruit. Elle ne fit pas d'histoire, trop heureuse et excitée d'avoir une entrevue pour parler du très secret et passionnant Torchwood. Elle détailla longuement Ianto qui resta impassible, avant de littéralement m'inonder de questions, attitude qui me fit franchement rire. Je répondis à certaines honnêtement, sans occulter la vérité. Elle finit son verre auquel j'avais dilué une pilule de retcon et nous la laissâmes insatisfaite par mes réponses et désireuse d'en savoir plus.  
- Qu'en penses-tu ? demandais-je à Ianto en sortant du pub sur le coup de deux heures de l'après-midi tout en marchant pour rejoindre le SUV.  
- Elle est jolie et tu es à son goût, elle se voyait bien avec toi dans un lit, m'expliqua-t-il les yeux fixés droit devant lui.  
Je le regardais étonné et amusé par sa réponse directe. Il ne lisait pas dans nos pensées de cela j'en étais certain, mais il ne s'était pas gêné avec Cooper.  
- Je suis sûr que tu extrapoles ses pensées …  
- Pas du tout Jack, crois-moi.  
- Il va falloir que tu me donnes les détails …  
- Certainement pas, dit-il en me coupant la parole.  
- Oh … fis-je un peu déçu, bah je fais cet effet à tout le monde.  
- A beaucoup de monde, je te l'accorde mais pas à tout le monde.  
- Dire qu'elle va m'oublier, c'est triste non ?  
- Bien sûr Jack, ironisa Ianto.

Au Hub, Owen et Tosh nous avaient commandé un repas, adapté au régime de Ianto. Pas encore de viande et encore moins de poisson, des légumes vapeur qui ne me faisaient pas vraiment envie. Mais je me forçais et nous encourageâmes également Ianto qui ne faisait que picorer son plat. Alors que celui-ci partait nous préparer les cafés, je glissais le rapport médical effectué le matin même sur Ianto. Owen le parcouru avec attention avant de lui hurler de lui amener son café à la baie médicale. J'accompagnais Ianto avec mon précieux nectar entre les mains, un peu inquiet.  
- Jack, c'est une consultation privée.  
- Owen … commençais-je à protester.  
- Il peut rester, cela ne me dérange pas, coupa Ianto.  
Owen lui demanda de se déshabiller, l'ausculta, lui prit la tension, le pouls …  
- Bon, fit-il.  
- Bon ? répétais-je ce qui fit sourire Owen mais laissa Ianto impassible.  
- Je vais te prescrire des compléments, ta malnutrition ne date pas de ces derniers jours. Tu as des extrasystoles et …  
- C'est quoi ça ? s'enquit Ianto.  
- Ton cœur ne bat pas régulièrement, c'est probablement dû au stress. Mais il a été fragilisé par l'arrêt cardiaque, il faut le ménager. Il va falloir réduire ta consommation de caféine, j'en ai peur … Et maintenant il te faut te reposer et manger correctement, c'est clair ?  
- Oui Docteur Harper.  
- Ouais, parfaitement je suis ton médecin, ne prends pas cela à la légère. Tu descends te reposer maintenant.  
- Maintenant ?  
Nous avions parlé en même temps et Owen nous dévisagea un instant.  
- Oui, allez déguerpissez, j'ai plein de tests à faire sur les prélèvements de ce matin et j'ai un boss qui rigole pas avec ça. Est-ce que tu veux un truc pour te détendre ? proposa-t-il en me regardant du coin de l'œil.  
- Non, merci Owen. Pour tout …  
Owen ne releva pas mais je vis que cela lui faisait plaisir.  
- Pas la peine de vous dire que les galipettes sont interdites ?  
- Inutile en effet, répondis-je en souriant et en suivant Ianto qui remontait déjà vers le niveau supérieur.

Je l'accompagnais jusqu'à sa chambre, je me rendais bien compte que j'étais un peu collant … mais j'étais certain que c'était ce dont il avait besoin.  
Je l'enveloppais de mon regard appréciateur, à la porte de sa chambre, pendant tout son déshabillage. Il ne dit rien, fit les choses lentement et soigneusement comme à son habitude. Il était sexy et il le savait … une fois en caleçon, il se glissa rapidement sous la couette. Qu'est-ce que j'avais envie de le rejoindre …  
- Bon, je vais retourner à mes dossier …  
- Je peux t'aider si tu veux, ils vont nous attribuer un nouvel interlocuteur à l'Unit … ça va faire beaucoup de paperasserie ...  
- Yep. C'est très tentant mais … faut que tu dormes, que tu te reposes. Ordre du médecin, même moi je suis obligé de lui obéir … On va être raisonnables pour une fois ?  
Il ne protesta pas plus, capitulant plus vite qu'à son habitude.  
- Tu ne viens pas me border ?  
- Très drôle.  
- Je peux avoir un baiser quand même ?  
Il avait sa bouille que je trouvais adorable, bien que plus pâle que d'habitude mais à laquelle je ne résistais pas. C'était très frustré que je repartis vers mon bureau, dossiers et emails m'y attendaient. Mais avant tout, je voulais que Tosh et Owen me fassent un compte rendu détaillé de cette rixe entre weevils mutants …

* * *

_Voilà, s'en ai fini de Mace, personnage bien odieux, je l'ai chargé celui-ci ;-))  
J'espère que cela vous a plu ... ou pas, bref j'attends vos commentaires !  
Toujours un grand merci pour les nombreux messages sur cette histoire, vous être responsables de son l'allongement ^^ si, si ...  
Sans oublier tous ceux qui ont mis la fic en alerte ou en favorie. _

_Le début du prochain chapitre :_

_" En fin d'après-midi, un nouvel interlocuteur avait été choisi après m'avoir consulté, une révolution en soi, la preuve que j'avais gagné le respect des dirigeants. J'avais proposé plusieurs noms et choisi une personne en particulier. A mon grand soulagement, ils suivirent mon avis. J'avais préconisé l'agent Lewis, une femme avec qui j'avais eu l'occasion de travailler quelques années plus tôt. Elle était affectée à New York mais avait immédiatement accepté sa nomination pour Cardiff. Après tout c'était une gallo-américaine, c'est elle-même qui me l'avait indiqué avec une pointe de nostalgie m'avait-il semblé. Je lui donnais l'opportunité de revenir au pays, elle n'avait pas hésité apparemment. Je l'avais apprécié, son professionnalisme allait s'entendre à merveille avec celui de Ianto. Et puis … elle avait un joli prénom, Abbigail et d'encore plus jolies jambes qui ne gâchaient rien à l'affaire ..."_

_Merci de suivre cette histoire, à bientôt !_


	35. Se confronter à soi même

Déclaration : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter. Merci à Russel T Davies et à la BBC de les avoir créés.

Bêta et encouragements : Réa S, tout aussi précieuse ^^

**MADE BY TORCHWOOD**

* * *

**Chapitre 35 : Se confronter ... à soi même**

* * *

L'après-midi passa lentement. L'arrestation de Mace avait eu l'effet d'un ouragan à l'Unit, je suivais tout cela de loin mais avec intérêt. Les langues se déliaient et c'était très instructif. En fin d'après-midi, un nouvel interlocuteur avait été choisi après m'avoir consulté, une révolution en soi, la preuve que j'avais gagné le respect des dirigeants. J'avais proposé plusieurs noms et choisi une personne en particulier. A mon grand soulagement, ils suivirent mon avis. J'avais préconisé l'agent Lewis, une femme avec qui j'avais eu l'occasion de travailler quelques années plus tôt. Elle était affectée à New York mais avait immédiatement accepté sa nomination pour Cardiff. Après tout c'était une gallo-américaine, c'est elle-même qui me l'avait indiqué avec une pointe de nostalgie m'avait-il semblé. Je lui donnais l'opportunité de revenir au pays, elle n'avait pas hésité apparemment. Je l'avais apprécié, son professionnalisme allait s'entendre à merveille avec celui de Ianto. Et puis … elle avait un joli prénom, Abigaël et d'encore plus jolies jambes qui ne gâchaient rien à l'affaire.

Les analyses d'Owen confirmaient bien que nos weevils mutants étaient à l'origine de la sortie des égouts en pleine journée. Leur caractère très agressif allait me contraindre à prendre de nouvelles mesures. S'ils ne restaient pas sous terre comme par le passé, l'idée ne plaisait pas mais il faudrait les chasser de la ville …. et pour cela, j'aurais certainement besoin de la collaboration de l'Unit.

Depuis mon bureau, je surveillais le sommeil de Ianto, une distraction certes, mais pendant mes tâches administratives il m'en fallait une. Il dormit toute l'après-midi, d'un sommeil agité que j'imaginais peu réparateur. Il se leva pour partager le repas que Tosh avait eu la gentillesse de préparer, le soir venu. Des soupes … faites maison, mais cela ne les rendait pas meilleures de mon point de vue. En revanche, ce qui était divin, c'était de le voir apparaître les cheveux en bataille et en jeans … Ça, c'était revigorant ! Surtout que j'avais passé l'après-midi à répondre à divers emails, à lire les rapports de Tosh et d'Owen … ceux de Tosh m'avaient donné la migraine. Ils concernaient des recherches sur un programme de blocage temporel du Hub. Elle avait tenté d'expliquer son problème actuel à grands renforts d'équations … certaine que je pourrais l'aider à trouver la solution. J'avais cherché, longuement réfléchi devant les chiffres alignés mais vraiment aucun miracle ne s'était produit, je ne comprenais rien. Je ne lui avais encore rien révélé du caractère céphalalgique de son rapport, mais en tant que chef, j'allais très vite confier ce dossier à Ianto. Je lui jetais un coup d'œil amusé par cette pensée qui le fit s'interroger, pour mon plus grand plaisir.

Devant nos bols de soupe, Tosh toute contente déchanta vite quand elle vit le peu d'entrain avec lequel nous entamions le repas. Chacun se servait, sans enthousiasme … je la vis se crisper devant nos mines déconfites. Mais Ianto se mit à boire avec entrain et à la féliciter, il trouvait cela très bon. Je vis Owen lentement baisser le bol qui n'avait pas touché ses lèvres. Et tandis que Ianto entamait une conversation avec la belle informaticienne visiblement ravie, il tenta de se lever, discrètement.

- Où vas-tu Owen ?  
La question tomba tel un couperet et il se figea comme un élève pris en faute.  
- Commander une pizza, je meurs de faim, annonça-t-il sans se démonter. JE suis le médecin, je ne vois pas pourquoi tout le monde devrait suivre le régime que j'ai prescris à Ianto.  
- Parce que c'est bon pour la santé ? Que j'ai passé une heure à éplucher les légumes ?  
- Pfff … fit-il en posant le téléphone et en attrapant le bol de soupe.  
Ianto me jeta un coup d'œil, le nez dans son bol. Owen m'avait donné des envies avec son idée de commander une pizza. Mais le regard insistant de Ianto, qui avait bien compris, m'en dissuada. J'attrapais moi aussi le bol, j'espérais que Tosh serait sensible à l'énorme effort que je faisais.  
- Je vais préparer les cafés.  
- Ianto … commença Owen.  
- Je sais, je sais … je dois réduire ma consommation de caféine …

Il passa un bon moment dans la cuisine avant de nous amener nos mugs. Mais une fois Owen et Tosh partis, dans sa petite chambre je compris à quoi il avait occupé son temps. Deux sandwichs, que j'ingurgitais en moins de temps qu'il en fallait pour le dire. J'avais faim !

- On est bien … je suis bien, lui dis-je bien installé dans le lit en cherchant la télécommande de la télévision.  
- Tu y as pensé toute la journée, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Oui, j'avoue que ta sieste m'a donné envie.  
- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Jack ?  
- Je viens de te dire que j'étais bien !  
- Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu ressens … au fond de toi.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? lui demandais-je en le fixant.  
- Je sens toujours cet abyme qui t'attire, toujours prêt à t'engloutir …  
- Pourquoi faut-il que tu gâches ce moment, fis-je en me relevant et lui coupant la parole.  
Je savais très exactement de quoi il voulait parler, précisément ce qui devait rester caché.

Il baissa ses yeux tandis que je le scrutais cherchant à comprendre d'où tout cela pouvait venir.  
- Parce que, commença-t-il doucement, tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai dit hier à l'hôtel ?  
- Quoi ? On s'est dit des tas de trucs, fis-je déjà exaspéré.  
- Que je voulais … t'aider à te sentir mieux.  
- C'est le cas Ianto.  
- Non. Pas du tout. L'abyme est toujours là.  
_Fichus dons psychiques, on ne peut rien leur cacher_, pensais-je amèrement.  
- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es si triste, pourquoi tu te sens si seul … tu ne m'as même pas dit comment tu faisais pour vivre depuis si longtemps. J'ai beaucoup de questions, je ne peux pas rester …  
- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler Ianto, il va falloir t'habituer. C'est à prendre ou à laisser, rétorquais-je sentant ma colère monter d'un cran.  
- Je peux peut-être t'aider … proposa-t-il d'une voix douce.  
- J'ai dit non Ianto !  
- Mais moi, je t'ai tout dit, j'ai compris pourquoi tu prenais mal tout ce que je t'avais caché. Tu es le chef, tu dois tout savoir pour notre propre sécurité et je te devais la vérité parce que … parce que nous sommes ensemble. Tu as écouté mes appels, lu mon journal … Mais toi tu ne me dis rien, ce n'est pas juste !  
- Tu en sais déjà beaucoup. Beaucoup trop.  
- Je ne peux pas accepter cela Jack. A quoi je sers alors ? Juste à baiser c'est ça ?  
- Non.  
- J'ai du mal à te croire, franchement.  
_Qu'il croit ce qu'il veut, je m'en fichais …_ je ne voulais pas lui avouer à quel point mon âme était blessée. Comment me verrait-il après ? Je ne pouvais pas … cela me rendrait si vulnérable … j'étais son chef, le chef de Torchwood, je ne pouvais pas avouer à quel point j'étais fragile, à quel point je m'étais forgé une façade …  
- Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? renchérit-t-il.  
- Ce n'est pas toi le problème.  
_Quand allait-il s'arrêter ?  
_- Pourquoi alors ?  
- Ce n'est rien Ianto, ça suffit maintenant !  
- Pas la peine d'essayer de me mentir.  
- Et toi alors tu as menti en me disant que tu ne faisais pas de télépathie ?  
- Je n'en fais pas ! Tu le sentirais et tu le sais bien. Tu m'as dit que tu avais rencontré d'autres personnes comme moi.  
- Oh et tu crois ce que je raconte ? fis-je ironique.  
- Bien sûr, je crois tout ce que tu dis …  
_Quelle teigne, j'avais juste envie de me reposer, pourquoi me faisait-il cela ?  
_Je me levais et rassemblais mes affaires. J'irais dormir dans mon lit.  
- Tu vas partir, c'est cela ? Me foutre une claque histoire de me calmer et partir ?  
Je ne dis rien. Je regrettais ce geste mais il m'était impossible de m'excuser. Je ne faisais pas ce genre de choses même si je le pensais, même si j'avais envie de lui dire. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas. Par fierté je suppose.  
- Je n'ai pas lu dans tes pensées ! C'est pour cela que tu pars ?  
- Non ! Tu ne comprends rien.  
- Jack ! Je ne veux pas du héros qui finira par me décevoir tôt ou tard … je veux juste l'homme. Si tu n'es pas heureux avec moi, pas honnête …  
- Eh, bien vas-y pars ! Je ne te retiendrais pas cette fois. Embrasse une vie normale, tu le peux maintenant, fis-je amer.  
_Moi je ne pouvais pas._  
- Mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux ! Surtout pas maintenant. Tu es un lâche voilà tout !  
- C'est comme ça, Ianto et ce ne sera pas autrement ! hurlais-je en me dirigeant vers la sortie, plein de rage, de déception et d'incompréhension.

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je le sentis m'agripper de toutes ses forces pour me faire faire pivoter vers lui. Il était en colère, une colère noire qui rendait son visage rouge sang. Plus de pâleur, ses poings étaient serrés et moi je restais un instant abasourdi à le contempler, à prendre la mesure de sa propre rage. Son uppercut me projeta contre le mur profitant de ce bref temps d'observation. Je ne l'avais pas vu venir mais j'allais y répondre quand il se jeta sur moi avec une force qui me surprit. Il saisit mes bras pour m'empêcher de bouger, il plaqua son corps contre le mien pour me bloquer contre le mur, il était furieux, je me demandais ce qu'il allait faire. C'est avec fougue qu'il se jeta sur mes lèvres … au goût de sang se mêla celui de sa langue qui se faisait intrusive. Je sentis immédiatement mon corps réagir tandis que je répondais sans retenue au baiser. Il m'embrassait sauvagement, me tenant toujours fermement les bras, pressant son corps contre le mien. Sa rage lui donnait une telle force, chaque fois que j'essayais de me décoller de ce mur, il m'y repoussait brutalement. J'étais intimidé malgré moi par ces yeux féroces, j'y lisais une telle détermination … Je sentais ses mains serrer implacablement mes poignets mais cette douleur ne faisait qu'attiser mon désir pour lui. Nos deux sexes se frottaient à présent à travers nos vêtements, douloureusement tendus, le désir se faisait irrépressible et sauvage. Je sentis qu'il relâchait légèrement son emprise, qu'il me laissait libre de mes mouvements. En quelques instants, nos chemises étaient à terre, ses mains parcouraient mon corps avec peu de délicatesse, griffant, serrant, elles prenaient sans demander. Nos pantalons gisaient maintenant à nos pieds et nos mains avaient saisi le sexe de l'autre. Il ne nous fallu pas longtemps pour en finir. Debout, pantelants, nous n'avions jamais atteint le lit.

Nos deux regards se soudèrent tandis que nos fronts se touchaient … Si proches l'un de l'autre, je voulais respirer le même air que lui. Ce que nous venions de partager était si fort …  
- Jack … murmura-t-il me tirant de mes pensées.  
Je savais qu'il ne lâcherait pas. Oui vraiment une teigne. Mais une teigne qui avait un don hors du commun …  
- Pourquoi maintenant Ianto ? questionnais-je en tentant de reprendre mon souffle. J'ai besoin de comprendre.  
- Parce que … je ne supporte pas de te sentir souffrir. Je souffre moi aussi.  
Je sentais son cœur battre la chamade, ses yeux étaient angoissés et j'y lisais toute la tristesse qu'il ressentait. Il me scrutait et je le savais très attentif à mes sentiments.  
- Es-tu aussi doué que tu le prétends ?  
Je me décidais à verbaliser mes pensées car une idée avait jailli dans mon esprit.  
- Personne ne m'a jamais résisté, me révéla-t-il lui aussi essoufflé par nos exploits.  
Il avait l'air sûr de lui … impossible d'être certain, je ne ressentais rien de lui.  
- Pourquoi est-ce que tu fermes tes émotions ?  
- Je ne le fais pas. Je ne sais pas comment cela marche, ils ont essayé de pénétrer mon esprit …  
- Qui ils ?  
- Lisa, son équipe, Yvonne, Torchwood …  
- Comment ?  
- Par des sondes mentales, d'autres télépathes …  
- Et alors ?  
- Je ne me souviens que de la douleur, bafouilla-t-il.  
- Ça ressemble à de la torture Ianto … dis-je avec tristesse.  
- Ils n'ont rien obtenu … et moi je ne sais pas non plus.  
- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit avant ?  
- Pas vraiment eu le temps.  
- Tu ne m'as pas tout dit, n'est-ce pas ?  
Son regard me fendit le cœur, il en avait honte j'en étais certain.

Nous étions toujours débout dans la pièce, l'air probablement ridicule pour n'importe qui d'autre que nous. J'avais doucement attrapé ses mains, entrelacés mes doigts avec les siens, je ne voulais pas le lâcher. Ce qu'il venait de faire … m'avait beaucoup plu, pas au début bien sûr mais … ce feu qu'il cachait si souvent était bien là, il était venu à bout de ma volonté et l'amour que je lui portais brouillait décidément mon esprit. Sa motivation était louable, moi non plus je ne supportais pas de le voir souffrir. Pourtant j'en avais vu et j'avais souvent continué mon chemin sans me retourner. Mais je ne pouvais pas avec lui, je me rappelais la douleur qui m'avait accablée quand je l'avais vu enchaîné, brutalisé dans cette salle d'interrogatoire de l'Unit ... Je lisais sa détermination intacte dans ses yeux, n'étais-ce pas ce qui m'avait plu en lui ? Sa combativité … qui se rappelait douloureusement à ma lèvre. Je posais ma main pour constater qu'elle avait été fendue. Mais elle guérissait déjà et Ianto s'en rendait maintenant compte.  
- Je … commençais-je en prenant une grande inspiration.  
Je vis une étincelle dans ses yeux et toute son expression changer …  
- Je ne sais pas ce que je suis. Nous combattions des Daleks, je suis mort et puis je suis revenu à la vie. J'ai rejoint le Docteur et Rose mais … ils sont partis sans que je puisse les voir ni leur parler. Ils m'ont … abandonné. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, ni pour moi, ni pour eux … et cela me dévore de l'intérieur.  
- Je sais, murmura-t-il en me caressant la joue.  
Voilà, je n'étais pas juste nu devant lui, je venais de me déparer de mes dernières défenses. Je me sentais tellement vulnérable, presque honteux … se faire ainsi abandonner par ses amis, qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Que j'étais une monstruosité, une erreur de la nature …  
- Tu n'es pas un monstre Jack ! Tu es le plus bel homme que j'ai rencontré … et pas mal d'hommes et d'aliens ont défilé devant moi. Qu'est-ce que je devrais dire, moi ?  
Il semblait tellement outré que je puisse le penser ... que cela me fit plaisir.  
- Tu avais dit que tu ne lirais pas dans mes pensées, l'admonestais-je.  
- Excuse-moi Jack, mais tu as baissé tes barrières …  
- Quoi ? !  
_Mon dieu, je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte … je lui laissais un accès libre … comment …  
_- C'est ton subconscient, m'expliqua-t-il répondant à ma question muette.  
_Merde, il continuait d'entendre.  
_- Yep je confirme.  
- Ianto arrête.  
_Il fallait que je me ressaisisse, que je redevienne maître de mes émotions._  
- Quelle est ton idée ? reprit-il plus sérieusement, d'une voix douce et calme. Je devine que tu ne me dis pas tout cela uniquement parce que je me suis un peu énervé …  
_On n'apprend pas à un singe à faire la grimace, _pensais-je_._  
- Peut-être qu'il y a des informations dans mon subconscient sur ce qui s'est passé …  
Je me tus. J'en avais déjà dit beaucoup. Ce garçon me faisait décidément un effet fou, cela aussi m'effrayait. L'amour m'effrayait. Chaque fois que j'avais aimé, que je m'étais laissé aller aux méandres de l'amour, la perte inévitable de l'être cher me rendait inconsolable si longtemps … Ianto avait réussi à me faire avouer ce que je gardais sur le cœur depuis cent ans, ni plus ni moins. Je pensais ne jamais parvenir à confier ce lourd secret que je portais comme une croix. Ce secret qui me consumait de l'intérieur... l'avoir révélé était si inattendu et douloureux, c'était accepter tout le mal qu'il me faisait. En cent ans j'avais eu le temps d'oublier certains mauvais souvenirs mais pas celui-ci. Comme un enfant adopté cherche toujours ses parents biologiques, je cherchais le Docteur car je savais qu'il avait la réponse à mon immortalité.

Je m'effondrais sur le lit et Ianto se mit à rire devant mon état. Je relevais la tête, j'étais en proie à des tourments terribles et lui riait … J'aimais son rire, cela fit tomber la pression d'un coup. Tout à coup je trouvais moi aussi la situation plus que cocasse, avec mon pantalon sur mes chaussures, mon corps zébré de griffures rouges. Tout à coup, je me sentais léger.

Il cessa de rire et à son regard protecteur et heureux je sus qu'il savait. Il s'allongea à côté de moi, sans me quitter des yeux, moi j'avais vrillé mon regard au sien. J'avais besoin de savoir, de savoir qu'il m'aimait autant que je l'aimais. Que je venais d'ouvrir mon cœur, de révéler mes secrets à une personne digne de confiance. J'avais si peur …  
Il posa sa main sur ma joue, dans un geste tendre et je lus dans ses yeux de la fierté et de l'admiration. Cela me fit un bien fou. Je fermais les yeux et sans y penser je pris une grande inspiration. Quand j'ouvris les yeux, je vis son sourire doux et charmeur.  
_Ianto Jones, l'effet que tu me fais …_ Le savait-il ? J'en doutais.  
Je souris en retour et ma lèvre me fit mal, elle n'avait pas encore fini de guérir.  
- Est-ce que cela fait mal ? me demanda-t-il en comprenant.  
- Un peu.  
- Je suis désolé.  
Il s'était excusé dans un murmure en posant un baiser léger sur mes lèvres.  
- Bien sûr que non.  
Il baissa les yeux, tentant sans succès de cacher un sourire. Il était à nouveau lui-même. Avait-il planifié tout cela ? Je me le demandais sérieusement.  
- Tu es une teigne.  
Il attrapa de quoi nous essuyer dans sa table de chevet, nous finîmes de nous déshabiller. Cette fois c'est moi qui me refugiais au creux de ses bras. Il tira la couette sur nous.  
- Maintenant on est bien, osa-t-il dire.  
- Tu es vraiment gonflé, Ianto Jones, répondis-je à son audace. Parle pour toi, moi je suis en piteux état.  
- Jack Harkness, tu es un menteur.  
Je ris malgré moi à cette déclaration. Je laissais passer le temps, il s'écoulait lentement installé aussi confortablement. Je réfléchissais bien sûr à ce que je venais d'avouer, à ce qui s'était passé avec cette crapule, à l'idée qui avait germée dans mon esprit. Bien sûr que j'avais menti, je me fichais bien des douleurs physiques. Je me sentais apaisé après cet épanchement, le Docteur me manquait et Rose … était morte. Mais au fond de mon cœur je savais que plus que tout, ne pas savoir ce que j'étais ruinait ma vie, faussait mes relations avec les autres. C'est pour cette raison, que je pris la décision de demander à Ianto de chercher dans mon subconscient ce qui s'était passé. J'allais lui dire quand l'alerte de la faille se déclencha …

* * *

_Ne pas caillouter pour cette fin ! Faut bien s'arrêter quelque part ;-))  
Vos messages me rassurent beaucoup, je suis toujours dans l'expectative après un nouveau chapitre ... vous savez quoi faire ;-))  
Ils me font hyper plaisir, qu'ils soient longs ou juste composés d'une petite phrase, c'est génial !  
Alors un big MERCI ^^  
Un petit coucou aussi pour ceux qui lisent ceci et que je ne connais pas, que je devine seulement dans mes stats. Si à l'occasion vous avez envie de laisser votre avis, sachez qu'il m'intéresse beaucoup ..._

_Assez bavardé, un extrait du prochain chapitre :_

_" - Si tu veux, on peut le faire maintenant.  
- Tu es fatigué, il est trois heures du matin …  
- C'est important. Je peux le faire, mais tu sais qu'il y a des risques ?  
- Je ne crains rien Ianto ! Je ne peux pas mourir.  
- Je peux faire de toi un légume qui ne peut pas mourir.  
- Tu ne me laisseras pas dans cet état, tu me tueras et je reviendrais normal.  
Il souffla bruyamment.  
- Ca va être douloureux quand je vais passer la barrière de ta conscience. Surtout avec toi … "_

_Merci de suivre cette histoire, à bientôt !_


	36. Une nuit extraordinaire

Déclaration : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter. Merci à Russel T Davies et à la BBC de les avoir créés.

Bêta et encouragements : Réa S, tout aussi précieuse ^^

**MADE BY TORCHWOOD**

* * *

**Chapitre 36 : Une nuit extraordinaire**

* * *

L'alarme venait de retentir, je vérifiais les données de la faille avec Ianto, en pyjama, dans mon dos.  
- A nouveau des weevils … Ils ne semblent pas trop nombreux, dis-je en consultant les vidéos de surveillance.  
- J'appelle Owen ? demanda Ianto pour confirmation en attrapant déjà son téléphone portable.  
- Non. Je peux me débrouiller seul.  
- Mais …  
- Va te recoucher. Je reviens vite, le rassurais-je fermement en me dirigeant vers mon bureau.  
Le temps que je collecte quelques sprays anti-weevils, il était allé chercher mon manteau. Il m'aida à l'enfiler avant que je ne quitte rapidement le Hub, lui mre regarda partir le visage fermé manifestement mécontent.

Je revins plusieurs heures plus tard, fatigué mais cette chasse m'avait fait du bien, comme toujours. La tête vidée, les muscles endoloris d'avoir couru et de m'être battu, j'étais venu à bout de trois weevils. En usant de stratagèmes je n'aurais pas pu en combattre trois à la fois. Ils étaient dans les cellules et j'étais quasi certain d'avoir rencontré la nouvelle espèce. Beaucoup plus agressifs mais pas plus intelligents, fort heureusement.

Je rejoignis Ianto qui s'était endormi apparemment bercé par la télévision qui était toujours allumée. En le voyant, je pris sans y penser une grande inspiration. Il semblait paisible, la télé l'inondait d'une lumière bleutée qui atténuait les marques de coups sur le haut de son corps qui dépassait de la couette. J'avais envie de le rejoindre, mais d'abord la douche, me rappelais-je à moi-même pour me donner du courage. Il avait préparé une serviette et des vêtements propres pour moi, heureusement car moi je n'avais pensé à rien … Il faisait bon sous la couette, surtout après s'être baladé en boxer dans les couloirs du Hub. Je me glissais à côté de lui, il bougea un peu sans se réveiller. En revanche, le fait d'éteindre la télévision le fit quitter les bras de Morphée à mon grand étonnement.  
- Est-ce que tout va bien ? me demanda-t-il d'une voix paresseuse.  
- Oui rendors-toi.  
Mais au lieu de cela, il se passa la main sur le visage comme pour chasser le sommeil et me détailla, promenant ses mains sur mon corps.  
- Ianto cesse ça ou je ne réponds plus de rien. Je vais bien.  
- Tu n'as pas été blessé ?  
- Non, pour la seconde fois, tu sais bien que je guéris de toute manière.  
- Mais tu as mal comme tout le monde, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Hum, fis-je en le prenant dans mes bras, rendors-toi.  
- J'étais inquiet, ces weevils sont si féroces, c'est effrayant.  
- Comment le sais-tu ? Owen et Tosh ne m'ont fait leur rapport que cet après-midi, et tu n'étais pas là.  
- C'est Tosh …  
- Comment cela ?  
- Elle …. elle est beaucoup plus expressive qu'Owen et que toi bien sûr. Jack ?  
- Quoi ?  
- Si tu veux, on peut le faire maintenant.  
- Tu es fatigué, il est trois heures du matin …  
- C'est important. Je peux le faire, mais tu sais qu'il y a des risques ?  
- Je ne crains rien Ianto ! Je ne peux pas mourir.  
- Je peux faire de toi un légume qui ne peut pas mourir.  
- Tu ne me laisseras pas dans cet état, tu me tueras et je reviendrais normal.  
Il souffla bruyamment devant cette terrible perspective.  
- Ca va être douloureux quand je vais passer la barrière de ta conscience. Surtout avec toi …  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que tu as des capacités psychiques, oh pas comme moi. Tu es bien en-dessous.  
- Mouais …  
- Je sais, c'est nouveau, fit-il en se moquant ouvertement.  
- Bon, on y va ?  
- Ok, ok.  
Il quitta mes bras pour se placer à califourchon sur moi.  
- Ianto …  
- T'inquiète, avec ce que je vais te faire, tu vas avoir plutôt envie de me tuer que de me baiser.  
Je lui fis un sourire forcé, certain de souffrir le martyr. Il posa ses mains sur mon visage, délicatement, en me fixant intensément et sérieusement.  
- Je t'aime Jack, murmura-t-il en s'approchant pour déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres.  
- Moi aussi, lui répondis-je.  
Je souris en voyant qu'il ne s'attendait pas à une réponse de ma part.  
- Tu es prêt ?  
Je hochais la tête. J'essayais de ne pas trop espérer, peut-être ne verrait-il rien mais … je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être nerveux à l'idée qu'il réussisse à apprendre quelque chose.  
- Tu me laisses pénétrer ton esprit ? Ensuite j'aimerais que tu me montres tes souvenirs, avant ta première mort et après ton réveil. Il te suffit d'y penser pour que je les voie, m'expliqua-t-il.  
Je fermais les yeux et je fis ce qu'il me demandait. Ce n'était pas agréable mais pas encore douloureux. Je n'aimais pas que quiconque se balade dans ma tête, lui y compris. J'étais consentant mais cela ressemblait malgré tout à une intrusion dans l'intimité de mon esprit. Il me caressa le visage tandis que je lui montrais Rose, le Docteur, les Daleks … Je sentis sa propre nervosité en voyant ces ennemis qui avaient décimé toute la branche de Londres. Je lui montrais enfin la cabine téléphonique qui disparaissait, me laissant seul et terriblement désemparé. Je lui avais décris mes sentiments après cet abandon alors que je réalisais que je venais de tromper la mort mais maintenant il vivait mes souvenirs, il ressentait mes émotions. C'était toujours aussi désagréable et gênant. Posant son front contre le mien, il m'embrassa à nouveau, et ses lèvres chaudes me furent d'un grand secours. Comme il le disait si bien, l'abyme menaçait de m'engloutir en cet instant. Il me parla mais ses paroles restèrent incompréhensible, j'étais totalement absorbé dans mon souvenir. Malgré tout, je saisis cette bouée de sauvetage qui me permit de lutter contre le désespoir qui me gagnait. Je le sentais dans mon esprit, papillonnant dans mes pensées, cherchant un accès vers mon subconscient. Je luttais malgré moi, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Il se fit plus pressant et ma révolte contre cette présence augmenta également, je me crispais, j'avais envie de le chasser physiquement de mes genoux. J'agrippais les draps, tirant violement dessus pour essayer de me soulager. Mais lui, continuait sa progression, ses mains me semblaient des étaux autour de mon visage. Et la douleur fit son apparition. D'abord une sorte de brouillard dans ma tête qui se transforma très vite en deux nébulosités sur mes tempes. Du mal de tête, je passais à la migraine puis au-delà. Je ne maîtrisais plus rien, je ne pensais à plus rien, juste à cette souffrance atroce. Je serrais la mâchoire pour ne pas crier, tirais sur les draps pour ne pas le repousser. Je devais tenir, je le devais … mais c'était si difficile … je pouvais tout arrêter, il me suffisait de le bousculer … c'était long, quand allait-il s'arrêter ? Et puis tout à coup la douleur se fit moindre, l'étau se desserra, je me détendis en reprenant conscience de là où j'étais …  
- Respire Jack, c'est fini.  
J'ouvris les yeux, tandis qu'il libérait mes jambes en s'asseyant en face de moi.  
- Dis-moi, commençais-je essoufflé, dis-moi que tu as vu quelques chose … le suppliais-je.  
- Oh, oui, beaucoup de choses. Il va falloir comprendre maintenant … fit-il en se levant et en quittant la pièce.  
Il revint avec un gant humide qu'il me passa sur le visage. Le froid me fit du bien, je me sentais exténué comme s'il avait aspiré toute mon énergie vitale. C'était peut-être le cas d'ailleurs.

- Comme pour le vampire, ta conscience s'est arrêtée quelques instants après ton dernier battement de cœur. Puis, tu as senti une énergie te pénétrer, je l'ai vue … c'était magnifique, une myriade de fractales, tu imagines ? A chaque fois que j'essayais de voir plus profond, je voyais toujours autant de complexité, tout l'univers était là …  
- Ianto, qu'est-ce que c'était ?  
- J'ai senti deux personnes, une personne qui t'aimait, je pouvais sentir tout l'amour qu'elle te portait et sa volonté de te sauver, une femme.  
- Ce ne peut être que Rose … mais le Docteur l'avait renvoyé chez elle …  
- Elle a trouvé le moyen de revenir.  
- Et cette seconde personne ?  
- C'était l'énergie elle-même. Rose ne faisait que la guider vers toi. Elle s'est mise à réparer chacune de tes cellules à une vitesse fulgurante. Je sentais la vie revenir en toi jusqu'à ce que tu reprennes conscience. Toutes tes cellules étaient sollicitées, c'était merveilleux ! finit-il excité.  
Je le regardais étonné.  
- C'est beau à sentir et à voir … cela doit se reproduire a chaque fois que tu ressuscites. J'aurais pu vérifier mais ça aurait été plus long ... j'ai fait aussi vite que possible.  
- C'était le Docteur ?  
- Non, ce n'était pas que de l'énergie … c'était notre univers de sa naissance à sa mort. J'ai reconnu ce que c'était Jack, j'en ai déjà vu et puis surtout … j'ai l'ai reconnu, lui.  
- Mais qui étais-ce Ianto ? fis-je en me rapprochant.  
- C'était le Tardis Jack.  
- Mais comment …  
- Quand le Docteur est venu nous sauver des Cybermen et des Daleks, j'ai senti sa présence. Il est vivant et télépathe … Tu ne le sens pas ?  
- Non.  
- Pas assez télépathe je suppose. J'ai reconnu sa signature mentale. C'est lui qui t'a rendu immortel grâce à Rose.  
- Je n'ai toujours pas compris comment …  
- Je ne sais pas trop, je suppose que le Docteur pourrait te donner les détails mais, d'une manière ou d'une autre Rose a libéré le vortex temporel du Tardis, j'en suis certain. J'ai déjà rencontré ce genre de vortex et celui-ci avait la signature du Tardis. Rose t'a sauvé, ou plutôt le Tardis mais sa force lui a échappé … elle ne le contrôlait pas, elle lui échappait, la machine s'est emballée … elle t'a rendu immortel. Je ne pense pas que c'était voulu.  
- Est-ce que c'est réversible ?  
- Je ne sais pas … c'est inscrit en toi maintenant, dans chacune de tes cellules … je ne pense pas … peut-être, peut-être que le Tardis pourrait réabsorber cela … je ne sais pas trop.  
Je m'allongeais, fatigué et troublé par ce qu'il m'avait dit. Ianto posa sa tête sur mon torse.  
- Tu vois, c'est la machine du Docteur qui t'a ramené, il m'a semblé sentir sa présence dans le vortex, tout à la fin quand il quittait ton corps et ton esprit. Le Docteur que tu admires tant, que tu aimes, il a participé lui aussi.  
- Mais pourquoi est-il parti ?  
- Je n'en ai aucune idée.  
C'était bien, bien de savoir enfin ce qui s'était passé, même si je n'avais pas toutes les réponses.  
- Tu es un produit de la science des Seigneurs du temps, résuma-t-il en murmurant d'une voix douce que je trouvais rassurante, et de l'amour que te portait Rose. Tu es extraordinaire … rien de nouveau tu me diras, continua-t-il d'une voix douce, envoûtante. Dans la tour de Canary Wharf, au premier coup d'œil je le savais déjà mais, ce que je viens de découvrir, whaou … Tu es encore plus beau à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur …  
- Vraiment ? fis-je plein d'espoir.  
- Vraiment.

Il déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres et s'allongea sur son oreiller, de son côté, en me tournant le dos. Je passais le reste de la nuit à remuer tout cela dans ma tête à chercher un sens caché aux événements, à me demander pourquoi le Docteur était parti après ce qu'avait fait son Tardis, comment Rose avait réussi à revenir, à me sauver … Sur le petit matin, je réalisais que je n'avais pas remercié Ianto pour ce qu'il avait fait. Je n'avais même pas pensé à lui demander ce que lui avait ressenti, s'il avait eu peur ou mal … Il dormait paisiblement à côté de moi, juste un peu bruyamment ce qui me fit sourire affectueusement. Je préférais cela au silence de ma chambre, j'y prenais goût même … oui, il m'était impossible de revenir en arrière. J'avais beaucoup de chance de l'avoir, pas uniquement parce qu'il m'avait, en partie, permis de comprendre la naissance de mon immortalité, mais parce qu'il m'aimait sincèrement même une fois les masques tombés. Je sentais que je pouvais tout lui dire, qu'il m'aimerait et me comprendrait, c'était nouveau, rare et précieux. J'espérais sincèrement qu'il ressentait la même chose de son côté car je n'étais pas prêt de le lâcher. Oh non, je le voulais tout contre moi, je passais même mon bras au-dessus du sien pour rapprocher nos deux corps. Il entrelaça ses doigts avec les miens tout en dormant, je m'assoupis le nez dans ses cheveux. Soulagé, heureux et repu par toutes ces réponses à mes questions vieilles d'un siècle.

* * *

_J'espère que cette suite vous a plu, il reste des questions en suspens mais je pense que le chapitre suivant vous donnera les réponses.  
__Hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez ^^  
__Après une semaine de folie, je sens que ça va me faire beaucoup de bien ! _

_Un extrait du prochain chapitre, un début de conversation entre Jack & Ianto. C'est Jack qui commence à parler :_

_"- J'ai beaucoup réfléchi cette nuit ..._  
_- Et pas beaucoup dormi._  
_- Non effectivement, confirmais-je en riant. Je peux te poser quelques questions ?_  
_- Bien sûr, autant que tu veux._  
_- Comment connais-tu si bien le Tardis ?_  
_- Il s'est présenté lui-même._  
_- Quoi ! m'exclamais-je en recrachant un peu de café dans ma tasse ce qui me valu un regard désapprobateur de sa part. Il me tendit une petite serviette pour que je m'essuie avant d'abandonner son air outré._  
_- Il est très poli, à l'image de son navigateur je suppose ..."_

_Merci de suivre cette histoire, à bientôt !_


	37. Deux détecteurs valent mieux qu'un

Déclaration : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter. Merci à Russel T Davies et à la BBC de les avoir créés.

Bêta et encouragements : Réa S, tout aussi précieuse ^^

**MADE BY TORCHWOOD**

* * *

**Chapitre 37 : Deux détecteurs valent mieux qu'un**

* * *

J'attendais à mon bureau que Ianto se réveille, j'avais un peu hâte d'avoir mon café. La nuit avait été courte, je m'étais réveillé en sursaut après seulement une petite heure de repos. Certain de ne pas me rendormir j'étais parti travailler. Un message en particulier égaya mon réveil difficile. Dans un mail, on m'indiquait les conditions de détention de Mace qui constituaient sa punition, jusqu'au détail du numéro de sa cellule d'isolement. Il allait y croupir de nombreuses années avant d'espérer un brin de confort et cela me réjouit malgré moi. Je comptais bien le visiter, cette ordure avait le traitement qu'il méritait, et proposer à Ianto de m'accompagner. Je transférais le mail à mon équipe, Tosh en particulier reconnaîtrait le lieu d'emprisonnement. Leurs conditions de détention étaient tout à fait similaires …

Vers six heures, je rejoignis Ianto qui préparait le café, je m'étais posé beaucoup de questions pendant ma nuit blanche, je n'avais qu'une envie, les lui exposer. Car certaines me concernaient mais j'avais des interrogations également sur ses révélations. Je l'embrassais dans le cou tandis qu'il dosait le café, je n'eus qu'un bref regard, il se re-concentra rapidement sur sa préparation.  
- Tu as une sale tête, commentais-je les bras croisés sur mon torse après l'avoir observé un petit moment.  
- La faute à qui ?  
- Tu as insisté, fis-je remarquer.  
- Cela a été utile, non ? questionna-t-il en s'appuyant lui aussi au plan de travail de la petite cuisine.  
- Très. Est-ce que … est-ce que cela a été douloureux pour toi ?  
- Oh, oui un peu, se risqua-t-il en attrapant mon mug pour le nettoyer et surtout éviter mon regard.  
- Tu peux être plus précis ?  
- C'était la première fois que je faisais cela sur une personne volontaire, alors … mais j'ai quand même eu l'impression de te torturer, comme pour les autres … Je déteste en fait. Peut-être que je m'y prends mal mais, je ne vois aucun moyen de faire autrement. J'ai cherché, tâtonné au début, j'ai fais quelques dégâts, avoua-t-il d'une petite voix.  
- Continue Ianto.  
Il prit une grande inspiration comme pour reprendre courage.  
- Après deux ou trois aliens … oh mon dieu j'ai honte Jack, marmonna-t-il en lâchant le mug les yeux rivés à l'évier.  
- Pourquoi ? fis-je doucement en me rapprochant.  
- Parce que j'allais dire qu'ils étaient sans importance, des cobayes basiques pour m'entraîner. Ce sont leurs mots à eux, pas les miens, finit-il par dire en levant ses yeux vers moi.  
- Ianto, je te connais, pas la peine de te justifier, d'accord ? Tu n'avais aucun moyen de te soustraire à leurs diktats, je le sais.  
Il hocha la tête.  
- Ensuite, fit-il en déglutissant difficilement, j'ai pu aller de plus en plus loin sans créer de lésion, heureusement. J'ai quand même eu des loupés … C'était de la torture mentale et j'étais toujours le bourreau ...  
- Ianto …  
- Si, je l'étais. Je finissais souvent aux toilettes à vomir. Pourtant, il n'y avait aucune raison, j'avais juste un tel dégoût … pour moi, pour ce que je faisais. Et puis je revis les émotions, les tiennes, les leurs. C'est … épuisant et parfois très violent.  
- D'où la sale tête … dis-je en l'enveloppant de mon regard puis de mes bras.  
- Tu sens bon Jack … murmura-t-il tandis qu'il posait sa tête sur mon épaule. Il s'en dégagea doucement pour terminer les cafés.

- Tiens, fit-il en me tendant mon mug rempli de café presque à ras-bord. Je pense que nous allons en avoir besoin, expliqua-t-il devant ma mine étonnée.  
- J'ai beaucoup réfléchi cette nuit ...  
- Et pas beaucoup dormi.  
- Non effectivement, confirmais-je en riant. Je peux te poser quelques questions ?  
- Bien sûr, autant que tu veux.  
- Comment connais-tu si bien le Tardis ?  
- Il s'est présenté lui-même.  
- Quoi ! m'exclamais-je en recrachant un peu de café dans ma tasse ce qui me valu un regard désapprobateur de sa part. Il me tendit une petite serviette pour que je m'essuie avant d'abandonner son air outré.  
- Il est très poli, à l'image de son navigateur je suppose.  
- C'est-à-dire ?  
- Quand le Docteur est arrivé sur Terre, je ne lui ai pas parlé, je ne l'ai pas vu non plus, j'étais enfermé aux archives, comme tu le sais. Mais son Tardis l'a fait, par télépathie. Il m'a senti tout comme moi j'ai détecté sa présence … je me demandais qui il était, je pensais au début parler à un être vivant pas à une machine. Alors il m'a expliqué ses origines …  
- Continue Ianto, l'encourais-je à nouveau étonné par ces révélations, un peu irrité aussi. J'aimais bien être celui qui en savait plus que les autres.  
- Tu vas te mettre en colère, c'est ça ?  
- Non, je suis désolé, avouais-je puisque je venais d'être démaqué. Je me demande juste … tu as oublié de m'en parler peut-être ?  
- Je ne voulais pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie. J'ai clairement ressenti ta déception d'avoir manqué le Docteur ...  
_Mon Ianto toujours aussi attentionné_.  
- J'ai discuté avec le Tardis, continua-t-il, je ne savais pas qu'il était à l'origine de ton immortalité, même si maintenant je trouve cela assez évident, finit-il songeur.  
- J'ai compris, dis-je avec douceur. Explique-moi ce qu'il t'a dit, moi je ne sais que très peu de choses.  
- Le Tardis est vivant mais il a aussi des circuits, un peu comme les cybermen d'ailleurs … tiens, je n'y avais jamais pensé auparavant. Bref, il a été élevé sur la planète du Docteur, spécifiquement pour lui. Ce n'est possible que sur cette planète grâce à la science des Seigneurs du Temps. Il m'a révélé qu'elle avait disparue au cours d'une guerre et que jamais plus aucun Tardis ne pourrait voir le jour.  
- La Guerre du Temps, ça je connais. Pourquoi diable est-il allé t'expliquer tout cela ?  
- Je ne sais pas, j'ai senti que cela le rendait triste, qu'il avait besoin d'en parler … je suis fort pour tirer des aveux, finit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.  
Sur ce il quitta rapidement la cuisine inquiet des représailles, je suppose.  
- Ianto, attends ! lançais-je.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- S'il revient ici, tu le sentiras ?  
- Je suppose, s'il ne se pose pas trop loin. Pourquoi ?  
- La faille lui permettra de refaire le plein d'énergie du Tardis, crois-moi, il se posera tout près du Hub. J'ai prévu d'aller à sa rencontre grâce à sa main dans le bocal …  
- C'est sa main ? !  
- Oui …  
- Je me posais des questions au sujet de cette main … C'est bizarre, finit-il en me regardant un peu dégoûté.  
Je regardais le bocal, effectivement cela pouvait susciter des questions.  
- Tu ne l'as pas vu dans mes souvenirs ?  
- Tu m'as fait confiance, tellement confiance en me laissant accéder à tes souvenirs … cela aurait pu mal se passer, fit-il soudain nerveux en se remémorant probablement ses ratés dont il m'avait parlé.  
- J'y avais quelque chose à gagner et j'étais certain que tu réussirais.  
- C'est bien ce que je disais … Je n'ai pas cherché plus que nécessaire dans ton esprit, je n'ai vu que ce qui m'étais utile, c'est-à-dire très peu de choses. Je ne sais pas comment tu as pu récupérer sa main et je crois que je ne préfère pas savoir … Il est comme Dark Vador maintenant ?  
- C'est cette saga … c'est dans Star Wars c'est ça ?  
- Oui, mais peu importe. Ça te sert à quoi exactement ?  
- C'est pour détecter le Tardis. Mais maintenant je t'ai toi !  
- Je ne suis pas un détecteur, s'insurgea Ianto en fronçant les sourcils.  
Je m'approchais de lui, un grand sourire carnassier sur les lèvres, j'aimais bien quand il avait cet air bougon. Je l'entourais de mes bras, comme un objet qui m'appartiendrait, en prenant soin de coller mon corps au sien.  
- Tu es à moi Ianto Jones …  
- Vraiment ? demanda-t-il feignant, avec brio, l'innocence un sourcil levé mais sans tenter de se dégager.  
- Oh que oui. Tu viendras avec moi quand il reviendra ?

Il baissa les yeux soudain troublé, il aurait aimé que je le lâche maintenant, ce que je ne fis pas bien entendu.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? relançais-je devant son silence gêné.  
- Je pensais, que peut-être, tu ne partirais pas maintenant que tu sais … lâcha-t-il dans un murmure.  
- Je n'ai pas toutes mes réponses, je l'attends depuis si longtemps, Ianto. Il faut me comprendre … Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de venir avec moi ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? insistais-je.  
- Mais Jack, le Docteur ne voudra pas de moi, s'offusqua-t-il comme si c'était une évidence.  
- Bien sûr qu'il voudra de toi, idiot.  
Il plissa les yeux en me regardant bizarrement.  
- Je ne veux pas m'imposer.  
- Tu reprendras tes papotages avec la machine vivante.  
- Bien sûr, et pendant ce temps tu reprendras les tiens avec le Docteur ?  
- Ianto Jones, seriez-vous jaloux ?  
Il soutint mon regard malicieux.  
- Bon alors, fis-je en resserrant mon étau, tu viendras ?  
- Oui, je … je suis content que tu me le proposes, avoua-t-il la voix nouée.  
- Tu pensais que je partirais sans toi.  
Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation, je venais de le comprendre.  
- Je ne pourrais pas … répliquais-je soudain ému, pas après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble.  
Il ne dit rien et se réfugia à nouveau au creux de mon épaule. Il me sembla simplement distinguer vaguement un « fichus phéromones » qui m'amusa et m'aida à gérer mon émotion. Je ne pus m'empêcher de goûter un Ianto au café. C'était délicieux et le matin au réveil, irrésistible. La cuisine du Hub était petite mais finalement bien pratique pour prendre appui et effectuer des prouesses qui nous amenèrent tous deux vers des sommets de plaisir …

La redescente est parfois rude, sans toutefois que cela me décourage d'effectuer à nouveau cette ascension, c'était même peut-être ce qui en faisait son charme … Je me fis presque engueuler parce qu'il allait être en retard avec le rangement de la cuisine qui s'ajoutait maintenant à tout le reste. Il eut juste le temps de terminer le camouflage de nos ébats avant l'arrivée de Tosh. D'ailleurs, un claquement sur ses fesses coïncida avec l'alarme de la porte du Hub, ce qui me valut un regard courroucé de sa part mais qui, moi, m'amusa beaucoup. C'était avec mon flegme habituel que je saluais Tosh, tandis que Ianto faisait de même en jetant des coups d'œil craintifs autour de lui, nettement moins détendu. Tout en ajustant sa cravate, il lui proposa son café du matin. Le regard que j'échangeais avec Tosh me confirma qu'elle avait le même sentiment que moi, Ianto était enfin de retour au Hub.

Il avait raison, la journée allait être chargée. En plus des exercices mentaux que j'allais dispenser à Tosh et Owen tous les jours, il était prévu que l'équipe fasse connaissance avec Abigaël et Ianto avait du travail dans les archives et des rapports à rattraper.

J'instaurais donc la leçon d'exercices mentaux à mes deux agents, que je leur dispenserais tous les jours jusqu'à ce que je juge leur niveau suffisant. Je passais le reste de la matinée dans mon bureau, je ne m'absentais qu'une petite heure pour aller rencontrer un militaire de l'Unit que l'on m'avait recommandé, qui pourrait devenir un informateur. Même si Mace n'était plus là, comme dans toute institution qui plus est secrète, il ne devait pas y avoir qu'un seul ver dans le fruit. Et puis il y avait des rumeurs … sur une arme, une arme ultime et cela m'inquiétait. Je pensais rencontrer un homme, mais ce fut une agréable surprise de découvrir une femme militaire. Plutôt tendue au début de notre entretien j'usais de mon charme pour détendre l'atmosphère et l'amener à me révéler des informations confidentielles. Délier les langues était ma spécialité … dans tous les sens du terme. C'était une personne proche d'Abigaël, elle la suivait dans son affectation à Cardiff. Elle me fit un récit détaillé des prises de fonction du nouveau directeur qui accessoirement était notre contact, des difficultés qu'elle avait déjà rencontrées, des vacheries qu'elle subissait. Mace n'était pas apprécié de ses hommes, mais cela ne les empêchait pas de rendre la tâche difficile à son successeur. Je finis par l'interroger sur cette arme secrète qui était apparemment testée à New York. Elle promit de se renseigner. Je ne l'interrogeais pas sur ses motivations, elle en avait, c'était certain. Quelque chose à gagner. Ce n'était certes pas mon problème mais en tant voulu, en apprenant à la connaître, je creuserais cette question.

Je trouvais une tasse de café sur mon bureau en rentrant. Ianto et son timing … exactement ce dont j'avais envie en revenant de mon excursion. Je ne l'avais pas vu de la matinée, enfermé dans ses archives, je fus heureux de le retrouver pour partager un repas heureusement plus copieux que les précédents.  
Il fut de courte durée, la sonnerie de la salle de réunion nous signala une demande de connexion, nous avions rendez-vous avec Abigaël et elle était en avance.

_

* * *

J'ai mis à jour le PDF (dispo dans mon profil) pour ceux que ça intéresse. C'est pratique pour imprimer, j'ai fait des sauts de page par chapitre. J'avais quelques chapitres de retard (une bonne dizaine !), c'est maintenant corrigé.  
__J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu, j'ai hâte de le savoir ^^  
Désolé pour le titre, vraiment je n'arrivais pas à en trouver un ... c'est pas vraiment dans le style des autres mais tant pris, il y a un moment où il faut se lancer !  
Merci pour vos encouragements surtout en ce moment où j'ai vraiment très peu de temps pour écrire et donc une baisse de motivation ... _

_Un extrait de la suite :_

_"- Tu t'es fait plaisir Jack, me lança Owen alors que nous quittions tous les trois la salle de conférence. Nous pouvions encore entendre Ianto et Abigaël, il lui proposait un rendez-vous hebdomadaire ... Owen me dévisageait toujours, attendant une justification quelconque avec son air « je_sais_très_bien_ce_que_tu_as_en_tête ». Bien sûr la beauté d'Abigaël, même par écran interposé ne lui avait pas échappée.  
- Suzie m'avait dit la même chose pour Ianto, fis-je remarquer.  
- Elle n'avait pas totalement tort, rétorqua-t-il sans se démonter.  
- Jack, interpella Tosh alors qu'Owen et moi nous nous regardions en chiens de faïence, tu ne vas pas le laisser seul avec elle ?  
- Ce n'est pas Mace, la rassurais-je en détachant mon regard de celui d'Owen. Les dossiers lui obéissent, avec moi ils font de la résistance …"_

_Merci de suivre cette histoire, à bientôt !_


	38. Le notaire

Déclaration : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter. Merci à Russel T Davies et à la BBC de les avoir créés.

Bêta et encouragements : Réa S, tout aussi précieuse ^^

**MADE BY TORCHWOOD**

* * *

**Chapitre 38 : Le notaire**

* * *

En file indienne, tenant fermement nos mugs en mains- nous ne les lâcherions pour rien au monde- nous nous dirigions vers la salle de conférence d'où provenait une sonnerie insistante. Avant de prendre l'appel, je regardais les membres de mon équipe tour à tour. Ils semblaient tous nerveux et c'était bien compréhensible. Tosh ajustait ses lunettes sur son nez, Ianto sa cravate et Owen se collait à Tosh plus que de raison … bon, ce n'était peut-être pas du stress pour Owen. Avec Tosh, ils étaient habituellement si professionnels, que ces marques de tendresse me paraissaient encore incongrues. Il fallait juste que je m'y habitue. Je les rassurais, en leur servant un sourire réconfortant avant de ne prendre l'appel.

Après les présentations, j'explicitais à Abigaël les fonctions de chacun ainsi que notre manière de travailler. Elle ne fut pas surprise, elle me connaissait déjà ce qui allait simplifier nos relations. Elle tiqua un peu quand je lui refusais l'accès au Hub, elle devait penser que cela faisait partie des bases de notre confiance mutuelle. Elle allait s'habituer. Elle voulait absolument nous rencontrer et nous proposa de venir sur sa base, mais je refusais avant même la fin de sa phrase. De mon point de vue, il était trop tôt, elle pensait en revanche que cela nous permettrais de dépasser tout cela, bien qu'elle comprenait parfaitement nos réticences. Ianto ne se prononça pas et même s'il paraissait calme, j'imaginais qu'il était d'accord avec moi. Je pris son silence comme tel. Il avait préparé le matin même toute une série de dossiers qu'il voulait étudier avec Abigaël, nous les laissâmes donc travailler tous les deux.

- Tu t'es fait plaisir Jack, me lança Owen alors que nous quittions tous les trois la salle de conférence. Nous pouvions encore entendre Ianto et Abigaël, il lui proposait un rendez-vous hebdomadaire ... Owen me dévisageait toujours, attendant une justification quelconque avec son air « je_sais_très_bien_ce_que_tu_as_en_tête ». Bien sûr la beauté d'Abigaël, même par écran interposé ne lui avait pas échappée.  
- Suzie m'avait dit la même chose pour Ianto, fis-je remarquer.  
- Elle n'avait pas totalement tort, rétorqua Owen sans se démonter.  
- Jack, interpella Tosh alors qu'Owen et moi nous nous regardions en chiens de faïence, tu ne vas pas le laisser seul avec elle ?  
- Ce n'est pas Mace, la rassurais-je en détachant mon regard de celui d'Owen. Les dossiers lui obéissent, avec moi ils font de la résistance … je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire là-bas.  
- Tu devrais quand même faire attention, me réprimanda-t-elle malgré un sourire qui apparaissait sur ses lèvres et qu'elle cacha tant bien que mal en baissant la tête.  
- Je le ferais, Tosh.  
Sur ce, à moitié rassurée, elle repartie vers la salle principale et son cher ordinateur.  
- Owen, crois-tu que Ianto puisse faire un peu de sport ?  
Il n'avait pas bougé après le départ de Tosh, il me regarda en plissant les yeux, me scrutant.  
- Par sport tu entends …  
- Footing, abdominaux, boxe …  
- Mouais, lâcha-t-il pas vraiment convaincu.  
- Owen ! A quoi pensais-tu ?  
- Oh là, le style offusqué te va mal ! Je te connais Harkness, à quoi supposais-tu que je pensais ? !  
- Tu crois vraiment que je te demanderais la permission pour cela ?  
- Pas faux … Bon, ok, je capitule. Je dirais oui, sans forcer. En fait, il n'était pas en bonne forme avant sa détention, ça devait faire quelques années qu'il se nourrissait mal. Et puis rester enfermé si longtemps sans voir la lumière du jour, c'est vraiment mauvais pour la santé. Il a beaucoup de carences et il a puisé dans ses maigres réserves pendant sa grève de la faim. Il remonte la pente, doucement, mais crois-moi je vais y veiller.  
- Je sais Owen.  
- Franchement, c'est à se demander ce qu'ils foutaient à Torchwood 1.  
- Lisa était son médecin, plus concentrée sur sa télépathie que sur sa santé je suppose ... elle lui a fait passer des tests. Plutôt incisifs d'après ce que j'ai compris. Il ne s'est pas vraiment appesanti.  
- Putain … bien sûr, ce n'est pas vraiment son genre de raconter. De laisser entrevoir ses failles ou ses secrets … tiens, ça me rappelle quelqu'un.  
- Owen …  
- Je ne saurais rien, n'est-ce pas ? Tosh s'est fait à l'idée, elle t'admire tellement. Mais moi j'ai un peu plus de mal. Tu vis ici ? Pourquoi on ne le savait pas ?  
- C'est plus simple pour gérer la faille.  
- Tu nous caches tellement d'autres choses … On ne sait rien de toi !  
- Tu me fais confiance ?  
- Oui … bien sûr que oui.  
- C'est primordial, Owen, tu le comprends ?  
- Ça va ! Tu vas me menacer ou quoi ?  
- Je te donne le choix de partir si cela ne te convient pas, indiquais-je calmement. Je ne le souhaite pas Owen. Mais, saches que tu as ce choix.  
- Je te fais confiance Jack et je veux rester. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que cela me plaît.  
- J'ai reçu le message Owen. Si on revenait à Ianto ?  
Il expira fortement, pris quelques instants pour digérer ce que je venais de lui dire. Depuis le temps, il s'était fait une raison mais les événements récents avaient ravivé sa curiosité. Je le comprenais … c'était pourtant de mon devoir de lui cacher mon immortalité. Si cela venait à se savoir … je préférais ne pas y penser. Comme pour Ianto, j'avais été l'objet d'études brutales, cela recommencerait, et ils seraient en danger inévitablement. Ianto savait, c'était déjà suffisamment dangereux … mais si réconfortant de savoir que quelqu'un d'autre comprenait ce que je vivais.  
- C'est un genre de syndrome de Stockholm, si tu veux mon avis, dit-il après un moment de réflexion. Une manifestation de l'inconscient poussée par le premier but de tout être humain, la survie, expliqua-t-il.  
- J'étais arrivé au même genre de conclusion, sans le baratin.  
- Mouais. Bon, je vais voir nos nouveaux pensionnaires. J'espère que l'Unit va venir les chercher rapidement, ça commence à faire beaucoup, je ne suis pas vétérinaire, moi.  
- Tu poseras la question à Ianto quand il aura fini.

Celui-ci ne sortit de la salle de réunion qu'après trois bonnes heures de travail. Je n'eus pas le temps de l'intercepter avant qu'il n'atteigne la petite cuisine. Quand je le rejoignis, il se préparait un cachet.  
- Est-ce que tout va bien ?  
- Oui, c'est juste un mal de crâne.  
- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu penses d'Abigaël ?  
- Tu l'as bien choisie Jack.  
_Aï, allait-il me faire les mêmes reproches qu'Owen ?_ pensais-je.  
- Elle va au fond des choses, continua-t-il, elle est très organisée mais sans la rigidité et la stupidité de Mace. C'est reposant et même temps stimulant ...  
_Bien, bonne réaction … Marrant la différence entre eux deux. Je craignais qu'il me reproche sa beauté, il aurait été pourtant naturel de sa part qu'il me fasse la remarque. Mais c'était Owen qui s'en était chargé. Est-ce que Ianto me faisait confiance ou taisait-il ses craintes ? Il ne me l'aurait pas dit de cette manière … non, non, il me faisait confiance._  
- Jack ? fit-il en me tirant de mes pensées.  
- Tu disais ?  
- Elle est brillante, on a bien bossé … d'où le mal de tête, conclue-t-il en souriant.  
Je déposais un baiser sur son front, j'étais tout simplement content de le voir sourire et ravi de sa réaction avec Abigaël. Ravi d'avoir eu raison sur l'entente entre leur professionnalisme.

- J'ai rendez-vous avec Norris dans une heure à son hôtel. Tu veux … venir ? proposa-t-il manifestement hésitant.  
- Norris ?  
- Le notaire Jack.  
- Oh, je l'avais oublié celui-là.  
- Il ne m'a pas oublié, lui. Il croupit à l'hôtel depuis quelques jours et il voudrait repartir sur Londres au plus vite …  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- J'aurais bien aimé que tu viennes avec moi, je n'y connais rien aux héritages. Tu as déjà dû connaître cela plusieurs fois … mais, Norris, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?  
- Rien, je t'assure. J'étais juste un peu, comment dire, énervé.  
- Tu lui as fait peur, reprit-il, il était complètement paniqué à l'idée de te revoir. C'est malin, déjà que j'ai clairement senti qu'il n'avait pas envie de me voir non plus …  
Je haussais les épaules l'air de rien. Evidemment que j'étais énervé ce jour-là, cela faisait six jours que nous étions sans nouvelles. J'étais mortifié, totalement désespéré oui … il ne se rendait pas compte de l'état dans lequel je me trouvais … et tant mieux.  
- Bon, je vais y aller seul, j'espère que l'on pourra tout régler en une fois mais j'en doute.  
- Tu y as déjà réfléchi ?  
- Oui, fit-il en préparant les cafés.  
Il n'avait pas envie d'en parler apparemment, je n'insistais pas, c'étaient ses affaires de « famille ».  
Il distribua sa tournée avant de quitter le Hub et moi je rejoignis mon bureau. Tosh déboula mon bureau moins d'une minute après son départ.

- Tu le laisses partir seul ?  
Je me levais pour embrasser la pièce principale du Hub.  
- Je vois que tu as déjà ouvert les caméras de surveillance, dis-je en souriant et en retournant lentement vers mon bureau.  
- Ce n'est pas une raison, Jack …  
- Relax Tosh, il est sorti sans appréhension. Fais-lui confiance.  
- Mais ce n'est pas lui qui m'inquiète !  
- Je sais bien Tosh. Nous n'avons pas le choix … il faut le laisser vivre une vie normale.  
- Cela ne me plaît pas … mais je crois que tu as raison, c'est juste … que c'est encore si récent. Bon, je vais quand même le suivre jusqu'à l'hôtel.  
- Ok. Merci.  
Peut-être avait-elle raison … je le poussais vers une vie normale, créant autant d'opportunités de l'enlever. J'avais cru devenir fou sans savoir ce qui lui arrivait, je m'en voudrais à mort s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Mais ce n'était pas une existence de vivre ainsi dans la peur. A vingt-trois ans, on peut espérer autre chose de la vie, même s'il n'avait pas vraiment d'alternative, pas d'autre choix que de travailler pour Torchwood. J'avais déjà retconné des agents qui quittaient Torchwood, parfois avec leur consentement mais plus souvent à leur insu. Le retcon ne marcherait pas avec lui, sa seule mémoire photographique était un obstacle au médicament. Sans parler du reste … les plus obstinés finissaient par se rappeler. Pas d'alternative.  
En même temps, Tosh s'inquiétait pour deux ... pour le moment, j'étais tranquille.

Ianto revint assez tard de son rendez-vous, j'avais déjà renvoyé Tosh et Owen chez eux malgré leurs protestations. Je m'étais demandé combien de chefs devaient insister à ce point pour que leurs employés fassent moins d'heures … décidément rien n'était jamais normal ici.  
- Alors ? demandais-je alors que Ianto passait la tête par la porte de mon bureau.  
- Le mal de tête est revenu …  
Il entra complètement pour s'affaler sur mon canapé.  
- Ça va être long … c'est très pénible en plus …  
Je m'approchais de lui.  
- Je lui fais quasiment tout vendre. J'ai choisi quelques œuvres de charité, le reste sera placé … j'en ai aussi gardé une partie pour ma sœur.  
- Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de Rhiannon.  
- Tu as écouté nos conversations, me reprocha-t-il.  
- Tous les moyens étaient bons pour te retrouver, répondis-je sur la défensive.  
- Je sais, excuse-moi, je suis vraiment crevé.  
- Est-ce qu'elle a des dons comme toi ?  
- Non, tu te doutes qu'ils lui ont fait passer des évaluations. Heureusement pour elle, elle a une mémoire normale et bien sûr elle n'est pas télépathe.  
- Ianto, le réprimandais-je.  
- Quoi ! Ma vie serait plus simple.  
- C'est certain, mais ça ne serait pas toi. Tu es spécial …  
- On pourrait parler d'autre chose ? coupa-t-il.  
- Ok, ok.  
- Oh, j'allais oublier, je l'ai chargé de me trouver un appartement. Le plus prés possible du Hub, j'ai demandé deux chambres et une cuisine séparée. Ça va ?  
- Tu aurais pu chercher toi-même.  
- Je lui ai demandé, c'est déjà pas mal ! dit-il avec humeur.  
_Pas à prendre avec des pincettes ce soir_, me dis-je.  
- J'ai aussi gardé un cottage d'Yvonne, il n'est pas trop loin d'ici. Quand la faille nous le permettra, on ira voir ?  
- Avec plaisir. Tu n'as pas faim ?  
- Non. Je vais me coucher.

Sur ce, il quitta précipitamment mon bureau, me laissant perplexe. Je me préparais tant bien que mal un repas rapide avant de le rejoindre dans sa chambre. Je me doutais que l'entrevue avec le notaire n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir mais je me demandais si c'était la seule raison à sa mauvaise humeur.  
Je l'observais depuis le couloir du Hub. Il était sous la couette, éclairé seulement par une faible lumière, son ipod entre les mains. J'entrais, il n'avait pas besoin de m'entendre pour détecter ma présence. Soi-disant qu'il repérait mes phéromones à des kilomètres. Sans parler de son troisième œil, celui de son esprit. Je commençais à me déshabiller lentement en me disant qu'il me foutrait dehors s'il ne voulait pas de moi. Il ne dit rien et je pris ce silence comme une permission. Je me glissais sous la couette en me rapprochant de son côté plus chaud que le mien. Je posais une main amicale sur son épaule en murmurant son prénom même s'il ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Il se tourna et son regard me suppliait de ne pas poser de question …

_

* * *

_

_Ne pas caillouter pour cette fin !_  
_Je n'ai plus beaucoup d'avance (1 malheureux chapitre) et très peu de temps pour écrire ... des excuses pour vous faire patienter quelques jours pour connaître le fin mot de ce rendez-vous avec le notaire._  
_J'espère que malgré cela le chapitre vous a plu. J'attends vos messages avec impatience ^^ ce sont mes p'tis bonheurs à moi.  
Un big merci à tous, je__ suis hyper gâtée et cela me pousse à continuer.  
Je répond toujours (sauf oubli involontaire, dans ce cas réclamez votre dû !) mais p__arfois je n'ai pas pu répondre faute de compte, alors je le fais ici, donc merci à ____Marie, Elenou, Weholls et Namm._

_Le premier paragraphe du chapitre suivant :_

_"Ce n'était vraiment pas mon genre de m'imposer ou d'obtenir des réponses qui ne souhaitaient pas être données … Je laissais Ianto gérer seul ses démons intérieurs, j'avais compris à son regard implorant qu'il ne souhaitait pas se confier. Je m'endormis bercé par le ronronnement des machines du Hub, j'aurais préféré le corps de mon partenaire mais je dus me contenter de cette berceuse si familière. D'habitude rassurante, cette fois elle me remémora ma solitude avec une régularité que je trouvais bien cruelle. Je me levais en pleine nuit et après lui avoir enlevé ses écouteurs qui délivraient toujours leur flot continu de musique. En regardant son visage endormi, je laissais vagabonder mes pensées. Les révélations, les réponses qu'il m'avait apportées au sujet de mon immortalité en suscitaient tellement d'autres, réveillaient en moi tant de souvenirs …"_

_Merci de suivre cette histoire, à bientôt !_


	39. Casus belli

Déclaration : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter. Merci à Russel T Davies et à la BBC de les avoir créés.

Bêta et encouragements : Réa S, tout aussi précieuse ^^

**MADE BY TORCHWOOD**

* * *

**Chapitre ****39 : Casus belli**

* * *

Ce n'était vraiment pas mon genre de m'imposer ou d'obtenir des réponses qui ne souhaitaient pas être données … Je laissais Ianto gérer seul ses démons intérieurs, j'avais compris à son regard implorant qu'il ne souhaitait pas se confier. Je m'endormis bercé par le ronronnement des machines du Hub, j'aurais préféré le corps de mon partenaire mais je dus me contenter de cette berceuse si familière. D'habitude rassurante, cette fois elle me remémora ma solitude avec une régularité que je trouvais bien cruelle. Je me levais en pleine nuit et après lui avoir enlevé ses écouteurs qui délivraient toujours leur flot continu de musique. En regardant son visage endormi, je laissais vagabonder mes pensées. Les révélations, les réponses qu'il m'avait apportées au sujet de mon immortalité en suscitaient tellement d'autres,réveillaientenmoitantde souvenirs …

Mon immortalité. Elle avait bouleversé ma vie, elle me permettait d'être jour après jour un observateur de l'humanité et d'embrasser son évolution. C'était excitant, fantastique à vivre la plupart du temps … mais c'était aussi une perspective qui me donnait le tournis dès que j'y pensais. Alors je n'y pensais pas trop souvent. Je vivais en tentant de l'oublier, de faire comme si de rien n'était, comme si c'était banal. Il me fallait beaucoup de volonté pour éviter la folie des grandeurs. Mais je n'étais pas fait de ce bois, malgré ce que certains pensaient de moi, et heureusement car c'était bien une folie que je vivais jour après jour. Voilà à quoi cela vous mène de côtoyer des gens brillants...

Mon immortalité. Parfois je pensais à elle comme à une maladie avec sa propre volonté à laquelle je devais me plier. Je changeais sans que je ne puisse rien y faire et quand je m'en rendais compte, il était trop tard. Comme si elle souhaitait que je passe mon temps à VOIR le monde, elle grignotait de plus en plus mes moments de repos. C'était donc à cause d'elle, qu'au beau milieu de la nuit, je me tenais assis dans le lit à examiner le beau visage de mon jeune amant. Plongé dans le sommeil du juste dont j'étais privé. Le visage serein, j'espérais que ce sommeil effacerait cette mauvaise journée même si je savais bien que ce n'était pas juste les événements récents qui le torturaient ainsi. M'avait-il tout dit ? Je l'espérais, je voulais l'aider même si c'était à son corps défendant.

Mon garçon. Les mots de Tosh me revinrent en mémoire, je ne sais pourquoi …  
_« C'est toi qui l'as sauvé, ne l'oublie jamais. Car tout comme moi, il s'en souviendra toujours. »_  
Je devenais tellement sentimental en vieillissant … ce sont dans ces moments, où seul avec moi-même je laissais mes sentiments me submerger. Oh, pas souvent, juste de temps en temps. Mais depuis que Ianto avait fait une entrée fracassante dans ma vie, cela m'arrivait bien plus souvent. Avec lui à mes côtés, j'avais envie de changer. Et cela … peu de gens pouvaient se vanter d'avoir eu autant d'influence. Le Docteur, Rose, ma femme … Ianto. Des personnalités, des gens que j'aimais dont l'opinion comptait, qui me rendaient meilleur. Je partis sur les toits de la ville, cette pieuvre lumineuse savait me redonner une certaine paix intérieure qui me faisait défaut.

Le lendemain, je le retrouvais pour notre café, identique à lui-même, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. J'avais acheté des pains au lait, et comme je le soupçonnais, il en mangea autant que moi. C'est dire … Il devait avoir une faim de loup en sautant le repas de la veille.  
- Jack … je suis désolé pour hier soir, me confia-t-il dans un souffle alors que je repartais vers mon bureau, ses yeux clairs pleins d'espoir levés vers moi. Je le trouvais jeune en cet instant et presque naïf pour me poser une telle question.  
Je revins sur mes pas, avide de comprendre mon ténébreux gallois.  
- Je … toutes les nouvelles recrues avaient tellement peur en découvrant la vie extraterrestre. Certains étaient tétanisés, d'autres mettaient du temps à l'accepter, certains n'y arrivaient jamais. Moi, ça ne m'a jamais fait cet effet, comme si j'avais toujours su que cela existait ... alors que ce n'était pas le cas. Bien sûr un weevils est effrayant mais le fait que ce soit un alien ne m'a jamais troublé outre mesure.  
- Et qu'est-ce qui te fais peur alors ?  
- Moi. Je me fais peur. Hier …  
- Que s'était-il passé avec le notaire ?  
Je m'assis à côté de lui, sur le canapé.  
- Rien. Il transpirait la peur, même une certaine haine pour notre « race d'espions », j'ai vu ça dans ses pensées. Il suintait l'agacement, il était même en colère contre moi. Pourquoi ? Je ne lui ai rien fait … J'ai bien senti que je le dégoûtais. L'air de sa chambre d'hôtel était saturé par sa mauvaise humeur cachée sous ses airs guindés, étriqué dans ses codes et conventions. Chacun de ses sourires était faux, il était là pour encaisser son jackpot et tenter de m'arnaquer par la même occasion. S'il savait … j'ai vu chacune de ses idées et je me suis arrangé pour le garder sous contrôle. Je dois récupérer des objets d'Yvonne, certains l'intéressent, il faudra que je sois prudent. De ce côté-là, je maîtrise … Et ses gardes du corps, aucune finesse d'esprit … ils me méprisaient sans même me connaître. Plus nous avancions dans la succession, plus mes décisions l'irritaient, forcément je démontais chacune de ses machinations, j'ai senti sourdre une telle haine …  
- Je comprends, cela a été éprouvant. C'est même étonnant que tu ais réussi à tenir si longtemps.  
- Je ne me suis pas méfié, pas protégé … il n'était pas comme cela la dernière fois que je l'ai vu avec Yvonne.  
- Tout le monde change Ianto.  
- C'est tellement reposant d'être avec vous, fit-il en glissant vers moi.  
J'ouvrais mes bras pour qu'il vienne contre mon torse, ou plutôt contre mes bretelles.  
- Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait peur ?  
- J'ai eu des pensées. De mauvaises pensées pour cet homme si étroit d'esprit qui insultait mon intelligence. Il m'a parlé d'Yvonne, de ses objets personnels qu'elle voulait voir me revenir … je ne voulais plus jamais y penser … hier soir, j'ai même repensé à ce qui s'était passé dans la tour.

Canary Wharf … Moi-même quand j'y songeais je me sentais écrasé par le nombre de morts, révolté par les corps mutilés que nous avions trouvé, effrayé par la technologie et la domination qui avait déployée en si peu de temps. Il fallait oublier Canary Wharf, c'était une nécessité.  
- Tous ces morts pour rien … toutes ces machines humaines, toute cette souffrance. Toute ma lâcheté. J'ai lutté mais cette entrevue m'a rappelé tout cela. Cela m'a submergé sans que je ne puisse rien faire …  
- Nous en avons déjà discuté Ianto, le réprimandais-je. Tu as sauvé ta peau, tu n'étais pas en mesure de lutter. Même le Docteur n'a pu éviter ce massacre, tu n'aurais été qu'un nom de plus sur la longue liste des disparus.  
- Je me souviens d'avoir vu le nom de Rose sur la liste …  
- Je ne savais pas que tu l'avais consultée.  
- Je l'ai parcourue … il me semblait avoir vu ce nom quelque part quand tu me l'as montrée dans tes souvenirs, murmura-t-il en se serrant un peu plus contre moi.  
Cela m'avait manqué hier soir, le sentir contre moi, sentir son odeur, son cœur battre. Mais hier j'aurais eu un peau-à-peau, là il y avait le tissu fin de son pyjama qui m'en empêchait, foutu pyjama.  
- Mémoire photographique, hein ? continuais-je affectueusement en posant mon menton dans ses cheveux. Oui, il y a eu beaucoup de morts, nous avons perdu des êtres chers ... Mais, c'est bientôt fini Ianto, tu pourras oublier à nouveau ...  
- Non, ce serait trop beau. Le seul point positif, c'est qu'il semble compétent mais tu ne peux même pas imaginer tout ce qu'il faut lire et signer … finit-il las, même pour les donations.  
- Est-ce que tu étais proche de perdre le contrôle ?  
- Non … j'en étais loin, mais quand même …  
- Cesse d'être si dur avec toi-même, moi aussi j'ai des envies de meurtre parfois. Tiens pas plus tard qu'hier, un automobiliste, un véritable escargot sur la route qui s'est mis à accélérer juste quand le feu passait au rouge.  
- Ce n'est pas pareil Jack, me coupa-t-il offusqué.  
- Tu ne me connais bien mal au volant. Je l'ai rattrapé.  
- Non ? ! fit-il étonné en se redressant un peu pour me regarder dans les yeux.  
- Si, je l'ai coincé un peu plus loin … racontais-je avec un sourire un coin en le serrant à nouveau contre moi. Je peux t'assurer qu'il ne recommencera pas ce coup-là. D'ailleurs, je ne pense pas qu'il reprenne une voiture avant un moment … c'est pour cela qu'il y a des bus, n'est-ce pas ? Un danger de moins sur la route.  
- Qui, de vous deux, exactement ne respectait pas les limitations de vitesse ?  
- Bref, ce que je veux t'expliquer, c'est que je porte toujours mon arme sur moi, tout comme toi, j'aurais pu passer à l'acte. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que cela va se produire. Je t'accompagnerais voir Norris la prochaine fois, annonçais-je fermement.  
Il hocha la tête, silencieux.  
- Tu es une vraie furie au volant.  
_Ah, il avait remarqué, _pensais-je amusé.  
- Ça te dérange ?  
- Pas du tout, j'ai confiance et peu importe la conduite tant que ce n'est pas moi qui suis au volant. Je n'aime pas conduire.  
- J'ai la solution, tu sais, repris-je après quelques minutes de silence.  
- Ah bon ?  
- Oui. Je pense que si tu faisais du sport, cela te fera beaucoup de bien, ça t'aiderait à gérer tout ça.  
- Avec toi ?  
- Cela va de soi.  
- Une méthode … personnelle ?  
- On peut dire ça.  
- Comme pour le maniement des armes ?  
- Différent.  
- Je suis intéressé.  
- Evidemment.

Je le laissais cogiter sur ma méthode, les yeux pétillants d'envie et me semble-t-il de bien meilleure humeur. Moi aussi j'étais dans de meilleures dispositions, je repartis vers mon bureau, les mains dans les poches et le sourire aux lèvres. Mais la suite de la journée allait m'enlever cette joie chèrement acquise.

Tosh et Owen arrivèrent sur le coup de huit heures, dans un accès de colère, la veille, je les avais renvoyé chez eux et interdit de mettre les pieds au Hub avant cette heure-là. Ils avaient franchi la porte à huit heures pile, j'avais vérifié ostensiblement ma montre en les regardant entrer. Ils étaient joyeux et tellement complices … heureux de vivre, tout simplement amoureux. Toshiko avait un magnifique sourire, que je voyais de plus en plus souvent avec un plaisir sans cesse renouvelé. L'amour lui allait bien, elle semblait plus belle que jamais, plus détendue aussi. Je les observais depuis la passerelle et ils me firent un signe de tête en rejoignant la cuisine pour quémander leur café. Le bonheur était communicatif, je rejoignis tranquillement la salle de réunion pour les exercices mentaux du matin. Ils s'y soumettaient de bonne grâce, leur café en main, même Owen faisait d'énormes efforts surtout qu'il était moins doué que Tosh et cela le vexait … Elle avait un pouvoir de concentration assez incroyable et elle progressait très vite. Lui papillonnait, se laissait facilement déconcentrer par des idées qui surgissaient de son esprit. Des éclairs de génie certes, mais qu'il était incapable de contenir … Ianto, de son côté, déguerpissait en général rapidement. Je lui avais proposé de se joindre à nous mais il avait catégoriquement refusé, visiblement embarrassé par toute démonstration de son don. Je trouvais que cela le gênait incroyablement alors qu'il était né télépathe. Il avait eu le temps de s'y habituer … mais, il était vraiment loin de l'avoir acceptée. Dommage, il aurait pu nous montrer de quoi il était capable. A sa décharge, cela pouvait transformer une simple entrevue avec un notaire, certes ennuyante et désagréable en une séance éprouvante avec de violentes décharges émotionnelles. Cet héritage le reliait à son passé, il fallait qu'il s'en détache et vite. Cela l'empêchait momentanément d'avancer vers des cieux plus clairs ... S'il avait besoin de moi pour affronter Norris et tout ce qu'il représentait et manigançait, je serais là.

J'eus à peine le temps de leur faire exécuter les exercices que l'alarme de la faille se déclencha. Ianto avait déjà lancé les programmes d'analyse, c'était une nouvelle arrivée de weevils. Le temps de nous préparer, nous courrions tous les trois comme des fous dans le Hub à la recherche du matériel nécessaire et nous étions partis, devant un Ianto totalement calme qui observait notre danse la mine impassible. Il allait nous guider depuis le Hub.

La faille rejetait à nouveaux des spécimens de weevils mutants, fort heureusement dans un parc qui à cette heure un peu matinale serait quasiment vide. Loin d'être déboussolés dans ce nouveau monde, guidés par leur instinct, ils rejoignaient déjà leurs semblables. Ianto put nous indiquer la direction qu'ils avaient empruntée et nous arrivâmes à une canalisation cachée dans la végétation qui devait rejeter les eaux de pluie. Le grillage avait été arraché et une touffe de poils était restée accrochée, clairs comme indices n'est-ce pas ? Ianto craignait que nous nous jetions dans la gueule du loup et voulait absolument appeler des renforts. Je trouvais son inquiétude un peu prématurée, nous pénétrâmes tous les trois dans l'évacuation. Armes au poing, nous avancions difficilement courbés en deux, nous progressions parmi les feuilles mortes et les branchages charriés par les eaux de pluie. Pour le moment nous avions toujours le contact avec Ianto, mais je n'étais pas certain que nous le conservions longtemps. Malgré le bruit de nos pas, nous entendîmes distinctement des râles, des grognements. Je confirmais à Ianto que nous étions sur la bonne voie, tandis qu'Owen armait son révolver. Je jurais à voix haute en voyant une trappe qui avait été forcée et qui communiquait avec le réseau des eaux usées … pourquoi ces bêtes aimaient-elles à ce point les égouts ? Grande question, que nous résoudrions plus tard car en cet instant nous cherchions à draper notre nez pour tenter de conserver notre petit déjeuner dans nos estomacs. L'odeur était insupportable, pestilentielle et pourtant nous nous engageâmes droit vers les égouts de la ville. Nous pataugions dans une eau noirâtre, insalubre, nous entendions au loin des bruits d'eau mais aussi des sons plus inquiétants. Combien étaient-ils là dessous ?

_

* * *

_

_____Comme toujours j'espère que cette suite vous a plu.  
J'ai bien hâte de vous lire à mon tour ^^ _

_Le premier paragraphe du chapitre suivant :_

_"_ _Comment deviner que nous allions découvrir leur repère ? J'entendais déjà Ianto m'expliquer que prudence était mère de sûreté … et il aurait eu raison vu le nombre de weevils que nous venions de découvrir. Il nous aurait fallu toute une troupe de l'Unit en renfort ... Malheureusement pour nous, nous n'étions que trois, nos communications étaient coupées en descendant à ce niveau et, pour couronner le tout, notre entrée n'était pas passée inaperçue ..._  
_Devant une grande salle où plusieurs couloirs convergeaient, au moins une cinquantaine de weevils s'entassaient là au milieu de la crasse et des déchets. Nous étions en hauteur, une échelle nous séparait momentanément des monstres._  
_- Riche idée Harkness, commença Owen en murmurant après avoir soulevé son foulard, là vraiment je te tire mon chapeau. Qu'est-ce que disait le Coffee Boy ? Ah oui, des renforts, c'est bien cela._  
_Je grognais pour seule réponse, après tout c'était la langue ici-bas ..._ _"_

_Merci de suivre cette histoire, à bientôt !_


	40. Dans la gueule du loup

Déclaration : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter. Merci à Russel T Davies et à la BBC de les avoir créés.

Bêta et encouragements : Réa S, tout aussi précieuse ^^

**MADE BY TORCHWOOD**

* * *

**Chapitre 40 **: **Dans la gueule du loup**

* * *

Comment deviner que nous allions découvrir leur repère ? J'entendais déjà Ianto m'expliquer que prudence était mère de sûreté … et il aurait eu raison vu le nombre de weevils que nous venions de découvrir. Il nous aurait fallu toute une troupe de l'Unit en renfort ... Malheureusement pour nous, nous n'étions que trois, nos communications étaient coupées en descendant à ce niveau et, pour couronner le tout, notre entrée n'était pas passée inaperçue ...  
Devant une grande salle où plusieurs couloirs convergeaient, au moins une cinquantaine de weevils s'entassaient là au milieu de la crasse et des déchets. Nous étions en hauteur, une échelle nous séparait momentanément des monstres.  
- Riche idée Harkness, commença Owen en murmurant après avoir soulevé son foulard, là vraiment je te tire mon chapeau. Qu'est-ce que disait le Coffee Boy ? Ah oui, des renforts, c'est bien cela.  
Je grognais pour seule réponse, après tout c'était la langue ici-bas.

Comme toujours les weevils nous observaient, humant l'air, appréciant leur proie. Je commençais à bien les connaître, un peu trop à mon goût. Quant à leur attirance pour les égouts, je ne me l'expliquais pas … Owen m'avait révélé que, comme les chiens ils avaient un odorat vingt mille fois supérieur au nôtre et leur vue médiocre. Une dissection lui avait même permis de trouver un organe comparable à celui que possédaient les chiens, confirmant sa théorie. J'allais lancer le repli stratégique quand nous entendîmes un cri. Un cri humain.  
- C'est bien notre chance ! Maintenant on est obligés d'y aller !  
- Tu as déjà vu des weevils faire des prisonniers ? demanda Tosh en ignorant le ton catastrophé du médecin.  
- Non, dis-je, je crois que nous ne sommes pas au bout de nos surprises.  
- Harkness, tu as un plan ? me pressa Owen alors que plusieurs weevils s'approchaient de nous, tous crocs dehors.  
Je n'aimais pas quand ils faisaient cela …  
- Oui, j'ai un plan et même l'équipement qui convient, la marque d'un chef, n'est-ce pas ? Des fumigènes qui devraient les faire fuir. Ensuite on fonce dans le tas et on cherche l'origine de ce cri, une femme on dirait bien.  
- C'est léger, Harkness mais je te suis.  
Tosh hocha la tête tandis que je tançais Owen du regard. C'était une idée que je me faisais ou bien il était plus rebelle que d'habitude ? Pas insubordonné, non, un peu plus narquois … un peu trop. Il devinait les mystères qui m'entouraient et cela lui était pénible. Il lui fallait dépasser tout cela ou bien … il devrait quitter Torchwood ... Peut être aussi que la situation périlleuse dans laquelle nous étions n'était pas étrangère à mon ressentiment.

Comme je le pensais, les fumigènes firent décamper la majorité des weevils. En poussant des cris déchirants, ils s'enfuirent par les couloirs en se protégeant les yeux. Nous les observions depuis notre refuge, qui n'allait pas en rester un longtemps. Je dus en abattre deux qui gravissaient les barreaux de l'échelle. Il était temps de se lancer dans la bataille. Nous avions nos sprays dans une main et nos armes dans l'autre. Pas le temps de faire dans la dentelle, nous en abattions beaucoup, nous ne pouvions pas vraiment faire autrement. La fumée était toujours bien présente mais ne piquait plus trop les yeux et les foulards protégeaient bien nos bouches. Nous cherchions dans les recoins, les couloirs la prisonnière mais pour le moment nous n'avions rien. J'avais chaud en me battant contre ces bestiaux forts comme trois hommes, mon bandeau sur le nez et la bouche n'arrangeait rien à l'affaire rendant la lutte vraiment pénible. J'avais besoin d'air frais ! Je ne prenais que de petites inspirations de cet air saturé des effluves de weevils et de l'odeur méphitique caractéristique des égouts de la ville qui me retournait le cœur. Tosh et Owen se protégeaient l'un l'autre, tandis que je m'épuisais à visiter chaque couloir et recoin. Dans la panique générale, entre nos coups de feu et leurs râles, nous n'entendions rien. Malgré tout, je perçus le cri d'Owen alors que j'inspectais une salle annexe. Je revins sur mes pas en courant. Le médecin avait été touché à l'épaule, il s'était effondré aux pieds de Tosh qui se défendait de plus en plus difficilement. Les weevils revenaient, il était urgent de trouver la prisonnière ou d'abandonner la partie.

Abandonner ? Je n'en avais vraiment pas envie. Owen avait eu l'épaule déchiquetée par les griffes d'un weevil mais rien de grave dans l'immédiat ...  
- Owen, Tosh vous repartez, maintenant !  
- On ne te laisse pas Jack ! hurla Tosh tout en dégommant un bestiau à deux pas de moi.  
- Je confirme !  
Nous nous retournâmes vivement tous les trois pour voir Ianto derrière nous. Je souris en voyant dans sa main des objets qui allaient nous être fort utiles. Il vit mon regard et sans plus tarder il jeta une petite sphère aux pieds de Tosh et Owen. Immédiatement, ils furent entourés d'un champ de force bleuté. Il s'approcha de moi et répéta la même opération. De petits bijoux de technologie, récupérés de Torchwood 1 si ma mémoire ne me jouait pas des tours.  
- La bulle vous protège, expliqua Ianto à Tosh et Owen qui n'osaient pas bouger. Vous pouvez toucher le champ de force, à l'intérieur il est inoffensif, même doux au toucher. En revanche pour eux … fit-il en regardant les aliens qui nous entouraient.  
L'un d'eux, plus téméraire que les autres, toucha le halo lumineux qui m'entourait avec Ianto. Il reçu une violente décharge qui le fit déguerpir en gémissant.  
- Vous remontez, ordonnais-je, on va continuer chercher.  
- Mais chercher quoi Jack ? s'interrogea Ianto en mettant sa manche devant son nez.  
Je sortis un mouchoir et lui tendit.  
- On a entendu le cri d'une femme.  
- Comment sort-on du champ de force ? demanda Tosh en aidant Owen à se relever, sa blessure semblait le faire souffrir.  
- J'allais oublier … Tu appuies sur le bouton rouge, le vert c'est pour l'activer, expliqua Ianto en lui lança une petite télécommande.  
Elle traversa les deux champs de force, une merveille technique comme je le disais, que j'avais déjà utilisée dans mes aventures d'agent du temps, très pratique.  
- Et le bleu ?  
_Tosh et son perfectionnisme_, pensais-je.  
- Je ne sais pas … ne le touche pas …  
Moi je savais mais ce n'était pas le moment de faire de la technique même si j'étais certain de captiver mon auditoire.  
- Allez-y, dis-je fermement. Attendez-nous au SUV.  
Je ne comptais pas rester plus longtemps que nécessaire dans ce lieu peu ragoûtant, même si ainsi protégé avec Ianto à mes côtés, la situation s'améliorait considérablement.

Nous restâmes dans la pièce principale quelques instants, le temps de nous assurer qu'aucun weevil ne suivait Tosh et Owen. Puis nous reprîmes notre recherche. Quelques weevils se frottèrent au champ de force et après de fortes décharges, les rats quittèrent le navire, nous étions seuls. Il n'y avait plus de danger, Ianto appuya sur le bouton rouge, faisant disparaître notre champ de protection. J'intimais à Ianto le silence et après quelques minutes nous perçûmes enfin un appel à l'aide. Une voix d'homme, cette fois me sembla-t-il. Ils étaient donc plusieurs … Dans une pièce annexe, nous entendîmes à nouveau la voix et je vis, enfin, une trappe dans le sol. Nous nous agenouillâmes pour tenter de la soulever quand je sentis une douleur foudroyante dans ma poitrine. Un regard vers mon cœur me montra, oh horreur, une barre de fer qui traversait mon torse. Comme toujours dans ces moments, le temps se suspendit et j'allais vivre mes derniers instants au ralenti. Le temps prenait son envol et moi ma dernière respiration. En levant les yeux vers Ianto je vis une expression de terreur comme je n'en avais jamais vu sur son beau visage. J'avais envie de le rassurer, de lui dire que dans quelques minutes je serais à nouveau là près de lui, mais j'en étais bien incapable. Mes forces me quittaient, je n'eus même pas le temps de me retourner pour voir mon agresseur qui l'instant d'avant gisait au sol assommé. Ianto devrait se débrouiller seul avec lui. Je n'arrivais plus à garder les yeux ouverts, mon regard se brouillait et je ne luttais plus contre les ténèbres qui m'envahissaient …

Comme on se réveille en sursaut d'un cauchemar, j'ouvrais les yeux et un instinct primaire m'obligea à prendre une grande inspiration qui me fit tousser. J'étais dans des bras qui me serraient … je laissais mes souvenirs affluer. Les égouts, les weevils, les prisonniers … ma mort … Ianto. Je levais mes yeux pour le voir au-dessus de moi, j'avais ma tête qui reposait sur ses genoux. Je vis l'angoisse qui le quittait, il sourit et m'embrassa avant de m'aider à me relever. Le weevil gisait à côté, Ianto l'avait abattu d'une balle dans la poitrine. Il ne prononça aucune parole et je respectais son silence religieux, il me sembla de bon ton après cette résurrection. Je me doutais bien qu'il devait se passer beaucoup de choses dans sa tête que nous aborderions peut-être plus tard.

A deux nous réussîmes à ouvrir une lourde trappe dans le sol. Dans une cuve vide, au milieu d'ossements, nous trouvâmes un homme, une femme et serrée contre elle, une enfant. Je ne les aurais pas trouvés sans l'intervention de mon archiviste.

Nous descendîmes les chercher, ils étaient trop apeurés pour sortir seuls de leur cachot. Ianto se précipita vers la femme et l'enfant, je tendis ma main vers l'homme pour qu'il puisse se relever. Tout comme le faisait mon agent, je le rassurais en lui indiquant qu'il était sauvé. Le pauvre, il tremblait comme une feuille. Personne n'aurait aimé se retrouver dans le garde-manger de tels monstres sanguinaires. Armes au poing, nous les guidâmes vers la sortie après nous être assurés qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres prisonniers. L'homme m'expliqua que d'autres avaient été emportés et qu'ils avaient entendu leur mise à mort … Il m'interrogea sur ces animaux qu'il ne connaissait pas, il avait pensé à des espèces de singes qui se seraient échappés, je ne démentis pas, l'idée était intéressante.

La jeune femme pleurait sans pouvoir s'arrêter, sa fille attrapa sa main et Ianto l'autre main de l'enfant tout en lui adressant un sourire réconfortant. Lentement, nous remontâmes à la surface. En rejoignant le réseau des eaux de pluie, je pris une grande inspiration en espérant que mon dégoût aller passer. En ressortant à l'air libre, j'accueillis avec joie, une douce averse qui mouilla mon visage me donnant l'impression de me nettoyer de toute cette puanteur.

Le SUV était garé quelques mètres seulement plus loin, avant d'arriver Ianto me rappela de cacher ma chemise déchirée. Il me rendit mon foulard brodé à mon nom de Lord, la broderie bien en évidence et je lus une certaine émotion dans son regard. Enfin je crois … Je lui avais révélé avoir possédé un manoir* mais pas que j'avais été Lord. Il reprit rapidement sa place auprès de l'enfant dont il devait ressentir toutes les émotions. Nous retrouvâmes Tosh qui avait sommairement nettoyé les plaies d'Owen et qui lui faisait un bandage comme elle pouvait sous les directives du médecin qui était blême. Ianto distribua des verres d'eau, tandis que je m'entretenais avec elle sur la suite de l'opération. Nous allions les ramener au Hub, il fallait en savoir un peu plus sur leur enlèvement. Nos deux survivants semblaient complètement sous le choc, aucun d'eux n'avait la présence d'esprit de nous demander qui nous étions.  
- On vous ramène au QG. Vous pourrez vous nettoyer, tout nous expliquer et ensuite vous rentrerez chez vous, expliquais-je avec autorité.  
Personne ne broncha.  
- Ianto, comment es-tu venu ? lui demandais-je.  
- Avec la voiture d'Owen.  
- Quoi ! s'écria l'intéressé en bondissant sur ses pieds ce qui lui tira quelques grimaces qui me firent rire. Mais tu ne sais pas conduire une telle voiture Coffee Boy !  
Ianto ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, il leva simplement les yeux au ciel, ramassa l'artefact qu'il leur avait confié et la télécommande avant de rejoindre le si précieux véhicule d'Owen sous ses yeux incrédules. Il souffrait trop pour réclamer les clés de sa voiture de sport mais il en mourrait d'envie. Il confia en marmonnant ses inquiétudes à l'oreille attentive de Tosh qui l'installa à l'arrière du véhicule tandis que je suivais du regard mon gallois qui nous quittait. Nos invités prirent également place et je démarrais en trombe vers le Hub.

Ianto s'occupa des survivants tandis que je filais à la douche, honneur aux chefs. Je jetais mes vêtements dans un coin de ma salle de bain et passais un long moment à me laver puis simplement à rester sous l'eau chaude. Cela délassa mes muscles, me permit de réfléchir et surtout de sentir bien meilleur. En sortant je fus à nouveau agressé par l'odeur qui se dégageait de mes vêtements et qui menaçait d'envahir mes petits appartements puis le Hub. Je les mettais dans un sac poubelle bien fermé. Plus détendu, je rejoignis la baie médicale. Tout comme moi, Tosh et Owen avaient pris une douche et portaient des affaires qu'ils avaient laissées à demeure au Hub pour ce genre de situation. Tosh jouait à nouveau aux infirmières avec un Owen de mauvaise humeur dont l'épaule avait été bien entaillée.  
- Je n'ai pas vu le Coffee Boy, il n'a pas amoché ma voiture au moins ?  
- C'est le cadet de mes soucis Owen, le réprimandais-je. Tu pourrais préparer les pilules de retcon ? Je vais les interroger et ensuite on leur fera tout oublier. Je vous les amènerais.  
Owen hocha la tête tandis que Tosh s'affairait toujours sur le bandage définitif.  
- Est-ce que ça va aller Owen ? demandais-je en le voyant grimacer.  
- Avec les antidouleurs ça devrait aller … Jack, m'appela-t-il alors que j'étais en haut des escaliers, demande lui quand même, pour ma voiture …

Je rejoignis Ianto en salle de réunion qui, en une demi-heure, avait fait des miracles. Les trois survivants étaient douchés, changés et à part la petite demoiselle, ils étaient parfaitement présentables. Le petit ange roux qui ne devait pas avoir plus de six ans tenait même une poupée dans ses bras. Elle était marrante avec ses vêtements trop grands. Des sandwichs étaient posés sur la table alors que Ianto s'affairait pour qu'ils ne manquent de rien.  
Je sentis immédiatement qu'il n'était pas tout à fait dans son état normal, probablement à ses yeux rougis et sa nervosité. Difficile de ne pas s'en rendre compte … Il était aussi le seul à ne pas s'être changé. Je dus insister pour qu'il accepte d'y aller et la petite fille, qui dit s'appeler Juliette, ne voulut pas le laisser partir. Sa maman ne manifesta aucune émotion, les yeux fixés sur ses mains, tandis qu'elle se levait pour agripper fermement la main de Ianto et soutenir mon regard. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait … Je quittais ses yeux bleus, amusé par son aplomb, pour rencontrer ceux de mon amant qui me narguait comme s'il était victime d'une injustice. Une fois le contact radio perdu il avait du nous rejoindre et hésiter avant de s'engouffrer dans le conduit, la fine pluie avait eu raison de son costume et de sa coiffure. Même s'il avait passé moins de temps sous terre que nous, il n'en sentait pas meilleur. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas les laisser ? Je pris la main de Juliette en lui assurant que Ianto allait faire vite. Elle reprit sa place à côté de sa mère et je m'assis en face d'eux.  
- Vous avez rencontré une espèce de singes malades, atteint d'une forme de rage.  
Je n'espérais pas vraiment qu'ils y croient mais je tentais le coup. Parfois les gens se raccrochent à une histoire, aussi grossière soit-elle plutôt que d'admettre la vérité. Cela marchait si souvent …  
- Allons-nous être malades ? s'inquiéta l'homme en face de moi gobant manifestement le mensonge.  
- Vous êtes ?  
- William Perris.  
- Capitaine Jack Harkness, lui dis-je en lui tendant ma main par-dessus la table.  
Je fis de même à la mère mais elle ne bougea pas. Etait-elle en était de choc ?  
- Non, fort heureusement, expliquais-je, c'est une maladie qui ne se transmet pas à l'homme. Pouvez-vous me raconter ce qui s'est passé ?  
- Je courrais dans le bois, j'ai entendu de drôles de bruit, comme des grognements. Je me suis arrêté mais je n'ai rien vu, alors j'ai continué ma course. Si, j'avais su … Mais quelques mètres plus loin, je me suis fait assommer. Je me suis réveillé dans la pièce où vous m'avez trouvé, entouré d'ossements et d'un autre homme. J'ai vite compris à l'odeur que nous étions sous terre, et quand j'ai vu les ossements, j'ai paniqué. Je n'avais qu'un seul compagnon d'infortune mais je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui poser des questions qu'un des singes est venu le chercher et je ne sais pas ce qu'ils lui ont fait ensuite … j'ai juste entendu ses cris au milieu de leurs hurlements … Ensuite ils les ont amenées elles deux. Elle a fait une crise de nerfs terrible quand comme moi, elle a compris ce qui allait se passer …  
- Bien, bien. Vous avez faim ? Prenez un sandwich, je reviens tout de suite.  
- Capitaine ? Où sommes-nous ?  
- En sécurité dans une annexe de la police. Mangez, je reviens.

Je rejoignis Ianto dans sa chambre, il était en train de boutonner une chemise blanche, j'attrapais sa cravate sur la chaise. Il rentra sa chemise dans son pantalon, je passais sa cravate autour de son cou et je commençais à la nouer.  
- Tu sais donc faire un nœud de cravate.  
Là tout de suite j'avais vraiment envie de le déshabiller plutôt que de l'aider à s'habiller. Ses cheveux mouillés ondulaient légèrement et sa fine chemise ajustée laissait entrevoir des formes qui m'affolaient.  
- Hum, fis-je en soupirant et en chassant les idées insensées qui s'étaient matérialisées dans mon esprit. Ce n'est pas ce que je préfère faire avec une cravate, mais en l'occurrence, on n'a pas le temps de jouer.  
- Jack, tu ne peux pas leur donner du retcon.  
- Pourquoi donc ? C'est ce qui est prévu, Owen est en train de préparer les pilules.  
- Tu peux le faire sur William. Il a eu peur mais il n'a pas compris à quels monstres il avait à faire. Elain et sa fille n'ont pas vécu du tout la même chose. Elles ont rencontré celui qu'elle nomme Caesar.  
- Tu as vu cela dans leurs pensées ?  
- Dans celles de Juliette. Elain est dans un état catatonique, elle ne pense plus à rien. Juliette m'a tout montré, elles ont été conduites à leur chef, peut-être parce que c'étaient des femmes, ou une mère et son enfant, je n'en sais rien. Au beau milieu de tous ces weevils, il les a touchées, senti … assez brutalement, la mère a vraiment paniqué et Juliette aussi. Ce n'est qu'après qu'elles ont été emmenées dans le garde-manger.  
- Pourquoi l'appelle-t-elle Caesar ?  
- Elle doit étudier les romains à l'école. Elle a compris qu'il était leur chef, c'était sa manière de l'exprimer.  
Je finis de serrer le nœud de la cravate, je la lissais en passant ma main sur son torse, je le vis fermer ses yeux et déglutir, je laissais mes mains plus que de raison sur ce corps que je désirais … J'aurais bien continué vers ses fesses que j'aimais caresser mais la mission n'était pas encore terminée. Je l'entraînais à la baie médicale, il jeta un œil vers la salle de réunion, inquiet.

- Owen ! Elain, la femme que nous avons sauvée, n'a pas parlé depuis son arrivée et elle ne réagit à aucuns stimuli. Elle a bien voulu se doucher Ianto ?  
- C'est moi qui l'ai fait pour elle. Elle ne s'occupe même pas de sa fille.  
- Apparemment, elles ont été présentées à l'empereur des weevils, ils ont donc un chef et ils sont bien mieux organisés que ce que je pensais … Bref, ma question Owen est es-ce que le retcon va marcher ?  
- Oui, dans l'immédiat. Je ne garantis rien pour le futur, cette expérience traumatisante risque de leur revenir …  
- Des cauchemars ? demanda Tosh.  
- Tout va leur revenir, avertit Ianto l'air certain.  
- Au début, cela pourra être effectivement des cauchemars mais ensuite les souvenirs reviendront par bribes. Ce n'est pas certain mais Ianto a raison, au vu de leur traumatisme c'est plus que probable.  
- Que fait-on alors ? lança Tosh les mains sur les hanches.  
- Je peux augmenter la dose de retcon, effacer plus de mémoire …  
- Ça ne changera rien au fond. Cela reviendra les hanter, on les prendra pour des folles. Juliette n'a que six ans … elle aura toute sa vie gâchée.  
_Ok … _me dis-je_, il prend cela très à cœur._  
- On ne peut pas faire mieux, Ianto, dit Tosh compatissante.  
- Moi si, je peux … murmura Ianto en me fixant.

_

* * *

_

* Au chapitre 22, Classified "not for use".

_____Comme toujours j'espère que cette suite vous a plu, désolé pour le délais.  
J'ai bien hâte de vous lire à mon tour ^^ _

_Le premier paragraphe du chapitre suivant :_

_"Ianto me fixait attendant ma réaction. Je lisais dans ses yeux un mélange de détermination, de peur mais aussi de défi. Un mélange explosif qu'il me balançait de but en blanc. Tout l'enjeu était là, ce mélange pouvait m'exploser en plein visage. Mais c'était aussi un challenge qu'il se lançait à lui-même. Je le pris comme tel. Ni Owen, ni Tosh ne se prononcèrent, ils nous regardaient tous deux conscients des enjeux et de la décision qui m'incombait, à moi et moi seul.__"_

_Merci de suivre cette histoire, à bientôt !_


	41. Un sauvetage périlleux

Déclaration : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter. Merci à Russel T Davies et à la BBC de les avoir créés.

Bêta et encouragements : Réa S, tout aussi précieuse ^^

**MADE BY TORCHWOOD**

* * *

**Chapitre 41 : ****Un sauvetage périlleux**

* * *

Ianto me fixait attendant ma réaction. Je lisais dans ses yeux un mélange de détermination, de peur mais aussi de défi. Un mélange explosif qu'il me balançait de but en blanc. Tout l'enjeu était là, ce mélange pouvait m'exploser en plein visage. Mais c'était aussi un challenge qu'il se lançait à lui-même. Je le pris comme tel. Ni Owen, ni Tosh ne se prononcèrent, ils nous regardaient tous deux conscients des enjeux et de la décision qui m'incombait, à moi et moi seul.  
- Owen et Tosh, vous montez les retrouver. On ne peut pas les laisser seuls trop longtemps. Je voudrais que tu les examines, si tu peux bien sûr, demandais-je au médecin sans le regarder.  
Je coupais le lien visuel intense que je partageais avec Ianto pour observer Owen que je trouvais bien faible.  
- Ça me fait un mal de chien, mais je devrais y arriver avec ton aide, précisa-t-il en s'adressant à Tosh.  
Elle n'avait pas besoin de répondre, le doux sourire qu'elle lui adressa et son regard parlèrent pour elle. Elle était trop professionnelle pour s'épancher mais nous avions tous compris qu'elle allait chouchouter le médecin devenu beaucoup plus qu'un collègue. Elle saisit son bras valide et le passa sur son épaule pour le soutenir, je vis distinctement les traits d'Owen se décrisper à ce contact charnel.  
- Ianto, dans mon bureau, ordonnais-je en les laissant rejoindre nos invités.  
Il me suivit docilement, je supposais que c'était ce qu'il attendait.  
- Coffee boy ! appela Owen, ça s'est bien passé avec ma voiture ?  
- Mais oui Owen, répondit-il d'un ton las, elle n'a rien ! s'exclama-t-il en me suivant.

- Je t'écoute Ianto, lui dis-je en m'asseyant à mon bureau. Les mains jointes devant moi je le regardais attentivement.  
Il s'assit sur le bord de sa chaise, droit comme i, stressé apparemment.  
- J'ai une bonne expérience en matière de gestion de stress post-traumatique.  
- Ça, je veux bien te croire ! le coupais-je. Mais je ne dirais pas « gestion » vu comment tu prends cette affaire à cœur, vu les événements des derniers jours avec un certain notaire.  
Il me regarda la bouche entrouverte, buvant mes paroles, l'air légèrement ahuri. Je soulevais mes sourcils sur un air de défi, il rougit légèrement. J'avais ma petite idée de ce dont il allait me parler. Nous étions pressés, je voulais qu'il soit bien conscient de son état.  
- Pas me concernant, reprit-il un ton en-dessous, s'affaissant littéralement sur son siège baissant les yeux sur ses mains. Concernant les autres … le retcon est un bon médicament mais c'est du bricolage par rapport à ce que je peux faire.  
- Comment le sais-tu ? Yvonne ne l'utilisait pas, j'en sais quelque chose, nous avons eu quelques discussions, elle préférait d'autres méthodes plus radicales, finis-je amer.  
Ces discussions m'avaient mis dans une rage folle, une rage que j'avais contenue devant elle, ce qui avait eu pour effet de la décupler. J'avais eu l'impression de parler à un mur, c'était une femme brillante et j'avais enragé de ne pouvoir l'amener à des pratiques plus vertueuses.  
- Je sais … mais ce que tu ignores, c'est qu'elle t'a écouté, sous ses airs, disons hautains, tu l'avais en partie convaincue. Enfin pas tout à fait mais … bref, elle a testé le retcon sur des agents ayant vécu des traumatismes, on en manquait pas, qu'ensuite elle m'a confiés. Elle m'a demandé de lui dire ce que j'en pensais …  
- Que lui as-tu dit ?  
Visiblement mal à l'aise, je lu tous les signes qui le trahissaient.  
- Que lui as-tu dit ? répétais-je devinant la réponse, sentant combien je n'allais pas l'aimer.  
Je me penchais en avant pour mieux entendre sa réponse, prêt à en découdre pour avoir mon explication.  
- Que c'était efficace mais rudimentaire, murmura-t-il la bouche soudain sèche. Je te parle de 7 ou 8 ans en arrière, Owen m'a dit que depuis cette époque il avait amélioré la formule.

J'étais en colère, finalement mes arguments l'avaient poussée à réfléchir. C'était un adolescent qui avait démonté tout mon plan, servi par un discours et des arguments que j'avais longuement peaufinés !  
Je me radoucis devant son silence, ses épaules affaissées et son regard toujours concentré sur ses mains.  
- Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas tout ce qui se passait à Torchwood 1, s'excusa-t-il doucement sentant probablement mon changement d'humeur.  
- Peu importe Ianto, c'est du passé. Oublions, lui dis-je autant pour lui que pour moi en tentant de ravaler ma colère.

J'essayais de me raisonner, de mettre cela sur le compte de sa jeunesse, de la vision d'ensemble qui lui faisait défaut. Ianto avait fait partie de la vie intime d'Yvonne, cela m'irritait malgré moi. Nos activités avaient été liées pendant tellement d'années, des années où Ianto avait vécu avec elle sans que je le sache. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela resurgissait et ce n'était pas la dernière non plus. Malgré tout, il me racontait la même histoire de l'intérieur, sous un nouveau jour avec de nouvelles explications. C'était insupportable ! J'avais le sentiment de m'être sans cesse trompé ...

Je pris une inspiration pour tenter de chasser le poids qui s'était installé sur mon cœur, je voulais retrouver le calme nécessaire pour l'écouter et juger en mon âme et conscience de leader de ce qu'il convenait de faire.

- Je peux remplacer les mauvais souvenirs par des souvenirs recombinés. J'ai vu des souvenirs heureux dans l'esprit de Juliette. Je peux réutiliser ces souvenirs pour remplacer ceux des weevils. C'est délicat, ce sont mes propres visions que je lui ferais vivre. Cela n'a ni besoin d'être long ni détaillé, au contraire c'est un savant dosage des deux. Le but est que son esprit y croit, qu'il pense que Juliette vit vraiment ces événements et alors il reléguera de lui-même ceux des weevils. Ce seront comme des cauchemars qu'ensuite j'enfouirai pour qu'elle les oublie. C'est son esprit qui établira les bonnes connexions, ces souvenirs seront définitivement effacés et remplacés par des bons. Je ne ferais que proposer, son esprit fera le reste. En cela, c'est indétectable, naturel et très efficace.  
Son attitude avait complètement changée, clairement il aimait cette manipulation qui me semblait si délicate.

- Le risque ?  
- C'est que le souvenir ne prenne pas. Que je donne trop ou pas assez de détails, le souvenir sera alors relégué, et l'expérience traumatisante toujours bien présente.  
- Combien d'échecs Ianto ?  
- Cela dépend de l'esprit des personnes, de ce qu'elles ont vécu. Avec Elain et Juliette ce sera facile, il y a peu à effacer.  
- Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande. Combien d'échecs pour combien de cas traités ? isistais-je en haussant le ton.  
- Mais ce n'est pas parlant, je me suis beaucoup amélioré en m'entraînant, se défendit-il.  
Devant mon exaspération, il lâcha un « 20% ».  
- Il faut que tu implantes le même souvenir à la mère et à la fille ?  
- Oui.  
- Si tu échoues …  
- Si je réussis, c'est définitif, elles auront une vie normale, expliqua-t-il avec espoir. La petite a eu si peur … j'ai capté ses émotions, sa terreur ...  
- Je le sais bien, Ianto.  
- Elle a le droit d'avoir une enfance heureuse, Jack.  
_Evidemment … cette phrase était loin d'être anodine_, pensais-je.  
- Ecoute-moi, si tu échoues, est-ce que l'on pourra leur donner quand même le retcon ?  
- Oui, mais il aura encore moins de chances de fonctionner, expliqua-t-il tout à coup las. Le souvenir aura été ravivé, mis en exergue en quelque sorte. Il aura été rejeté de tout processus d'oubli … l'esprit est quelque chose de fantastique Jack. Si ce n'était pas si invasif, je voudrais passer mes jours à étudier l'esprit humain ou non humain d'ailleurs. Mais on laisse toujours des traces, même moi. Le retcon ou tout autre produit en laisse de si grossières …  
_Parlait-il de moi ?_ pensais-je. Je n'avais pas le temps de lui demander … le temps, pourquoi avais-je toujours l'impression qu'il m'échappait ? J'étais pourtant verni de ce point de vue, j'en avais plus que quiconque. Mais il m'en manquait toujours … Tant pis, je posais quand même la question. Cette fois, je le prenais même s'il y avait urgence.  
- Ianto, est-ce que tu parles de moi ? fis-je en me levant et en m'asseyant sur le coin du bureau, les bras croisés sur mon torse. Je profitais de ma position dominante pour l'observer.  
- Oui … impossible à louper.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?  
- Des connexions artificielles autour d'un vide. Un grand vide …  
- Combien ?  
- Un an, onze mois, plus quelques jours …  
- C'est bien cela … On m'a volé deux ans de ma vie. Tu imagines ? J'ai quitté sur-le-champ ceux qui m'ont fait cela.  
- Je suis désolé Jack …  
- Pas la peine.

Le ton était dur, ce n'était contre lui, ce vol qualifié était intolérable même si en tant qu'agent du temps, j'avais signé un consentement. Jamais je n'imaginais qu'on me vole deux années … Je pouvais avoir eu une femme, même un enfant, c'était un laps de temps énorme.  
- Est-ce que tu pourrais retrouver ce qu'ils m'ont effacé ? Toutes les personnes à qui j'ai posé cette question m'ont affirmé que c'était définitif.  
- L'esprit est une chose magnifique et aucun médicament n'atteindra jamais ton subconscient. Je suis allée chercher ce qui s'est passé le jour de ta première mort, je peux y retourner pour voir ce qu'il reste de ce laps de temps.  
- Mais ? Il y a toujours un mais.  
- Il ne reste peut être pas grand-chose, ton esprit pour rester cohérent en aura probablement effacé une partie … de lui-même.  
Je me levais pour me rassoir derrière mon bureau. Je soupirais en quittant mon cas pour penser à Juliette …  
Il me paraissait dangereux de laisser Ianto effectuer cette opération délicate sur sa mère et la petite. Ianto ne se protégeait pas assez, prenant de plein fouet toutes ces émotions fortes qui trouvaient un écho chez lui. Il venait de vivre un enlèvement comme elles, sans parler de son enfance qu'on lui avait volée. Il ne prenait pas assez de recul ... ce n'était pas vraiment raisonnable. Je l'avais laissé faire sur moi parce que je ne prenais aucun risque, ces personnes étaient maintenant sous ma responsabilité, je ne voulais pas empirer leur cas. En même temps je lui avais dit qu'il pourrait utiliser ses dons quand il le voudrait. Si je lui disais non alors que bien entendu sa méthode donnait de meilleurs résultats, c'était lui donner une mauvaise image de lui-même … je ne pouvais pas faire cela, pas la première fois.

- Je suis d'accord pour Elain et Juliette, lui accordais-je. Tosh te secondera, avec Owen on va s'occuper de Perris. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandais-je étonné par le sourire qui se dessinait et son regard soudain vif.  
- Rien …  
Il hésitait manifestement à continuer.  
- C'est juste que, reprit-il, je suis vraiment heureux de travailler dans ta branche. Tu es … le meilleur chef que je connaisse.  
- Ah oui ? Et c'est comment de travailler pour moi ?  
Il prit quelques secondes de réflexion pour choisir ses mots, je suppose, en me couvant toujours d'un regard plein d'admiration que j'appréciais.  
- C'est un mélange de défis, de labeur, de détente et … de paix.  
C'était un beau compliment.  
- File avant que je ne change d'avis, répondis-je en souriant bien malgré moi. Tu as du boulot.  
- Bien monsieur.  
_Cela faisait longtemps … mes belles voyelles galloises étaient de retour_, songeais-je.

Owen avait procédé à ses examens médicaux et il me confirma qu'Elain était profondément choquée. Elle semblait être rentré dans une bulle, elle s'isolait du monde extérieur, y compris de sa fille. La petite en était fortement perturbée, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa mère ne lui accordait plus aucune attention. Elle lui avait clairement dit tandis qu'il l'auscultait … Je la regardais tandis qu'Owen me faisait discrètement son rapport. Elle serrait la poupée qu'avait trouvée Ianto, je ne sais où d'ailleurs. Si jeune, si mignonne, je comprenais la compassion qu'il ressentait. Il était difficile de rester impassible devant ce spectacle déchirant, assise à côté de sa mère et non sur ses genoux à se faire cajoler ... Ianto nous rejoignit sur ces entre-faits, nous étions dans le couloir qui menait à la salle de réunion, il nous dépassa sans un regard, déjà concentré sur sa tâche je suppose. Il rentra dans la pièce et il prit l'enfant dans ses bras, elle se laissa faire curieusement, l'agrippant même. Il était un étranger pourtant en les regardant, on aurait pu croire un père et sa fille, c'était si naturel ... Il lui fit un câlin, puis assise sur ses genoux, il lui parla à l'oreille. Elle l'écoutait, blottie dans ses bras. J'échangeais un regard avec Owen tout aussi étonné que moi par la scène qui se passait dans nos locaux. Il n'en perdait pas une miette, amusé me semblait-il.  
- Jack, j'ai mis en place un alibi pour l'absence de William …  
Tosh qui nous avait retrouvés s'était soudain tue en prenant conscience du spectacle qui se déroulait juste en face d'elle. Je vis fleurir un sourire, elle me colla les papiers sur la poitrine et sans même attendre que je les saisisse, elle partit rejoindre le plus jeune de l'équipe.  
Je parcourus sa note, elle avait fait en un minimum de temps un excellent travail. William apparaissait maintenant dans les registres de l'hôpital de Cardiff, il avait été admis pour un petit malaise survenu pendant son footing matinal. Dans sa chute, il s'était cogné la tête contre une pierre, d'où la bosse constatée par les médecins mais qui était sans gravité. Tosh avait déjà faxé un arrêt de travail jusqu'à la fin de la semaine à son travail et j'avais une ordonnance pour un check up chez son médecin. Du très bon boulot exécuté avec précision et rapidement. Tosh en résumé.

A contrecœur j'entraînais William hors de la salle de réunion. Je jetais un dernier regard dans la pièce avant de partir. J'aurais voulu assister à ce qui allait se passer, j'étais excité bien que nerveux à l'idée de l'échec du prodige en herbe. Les conséquences seraient lourdes pour tout le monde. Chaque problème en son temps il fallait que j'assume ma décision. Je ramenais Owen chez lui malgré de vives protestations auxquelles je restais sourd puis William. Nous prîmes un thé confortablement installés dans son canapé. J'attendis qu'il le finisse en parlant de tout et de rien avec cet homme fort sympathique au demeurant. J'aurais pourtant préféré être ailleurs en cet instant. Je le laissais endormi avec les papiers bien en évidence sur sa table basse, direction le Hub. Je dus pourtant faire une halte pour prendre l'appel de ma fille. Il était si rare qu'elle m'appelle … que je voulais lui accorder toute mon attention. Elle était en plein divorce et malheureuse, sans qu'elle ne me laisse l'aider. Ils vendaient la maison et elle partait s'installer avec son fils Steven dans un appartement en attendant de trouver autre chose. Elle me donna la nouvelle adresse. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire, je n'avais jamais su. Nous raccrochâmes après quelques minutes d'un silence gêné. Je notais intérieurement de lui verser un peu plus d'argent ce mois-ci, elle en aurait besoin pour s'installer. J'étais toujours déçu quand je la voyais ou quand je lui parlais. J'espérais toujours … un je ne sais quoi entre nous deux. Elle n'avait pas toujours été aussi froide avec moi et le temps où nous étions complices me manquait terriblement. Elle n'avait jamais accepté mon immortalité, la vie que je menais. C'était dur de se faire ainsi rejeter par sa fille, chaque nouvel appel ravivait ma peine. Je repartis vers le Hub, vers ceux ou plutôt celui qui comblait ma solitude, ce sentiment qui ne me quittait qu'en sa présence.

Je m'étais absenté deux heures, je n'avais pas pensé à demander à Ianto combien de temps il lui fallait pour réaliser sa manipulation. J'eus la surprise de découvrir un Hub vide, mis à part les cris de Myfanwy, personne ne répondit à mes appels. Avant de les chercher grâce aux caméras de surveillance, j'attrapais en salle de réunion un des sandwichs de Ianto. Il avait beau me dire qu'il n'avait aucune expérience culinaire, il avait de l'idée. Chose que je n'avais pas et que je n'aurais probablement jamais. C'est donc en dévorant mon délicieux encas, les doigts pleins de sauce, que je vis les deux agents sur un banc en plein milieu de la place. A côté d'eux, Elain et sa fille endormies. J'attrapais mon manteau en avalant ma dernière bouchée. Quand je les rejoignis, ils avaient changé de banc, ils observaient discrètement Juliette et sa mère qui étaient réveillées. Je m'assis et Tosh nous laissa immédiatement. Elle me glissa à l'oreille que Ianto avait été brillant avant de m'indiquer qu'elle rejoignait l'appartement d'Owen pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. J'observais Elain, elle avait tout retrouvé d'une maman. Méconnaissable, elle discutait avec sa fille des magasins qu'elles venaient de faire, le souvenir implanté semblait avoir bien pris. Au bout de quelques minutes alors que Juliette réclamait à corps et à cris le déguisement de princesse qu'elle avait repéré, Ianto se tourna vers moi en souriant, nous pouvions les laisser.  
- Est-ce que tu as mangé ?  
- Non.  
- Viens, je t'invite. Tu pourras me raconter ce qui s'est passé.  
Les nuages avaient fait place à un soleil radieux qui n'allait pas durer, des nuages gris se profilaient déjà à l'horizon. Nous avions le temps de manger en terrasse tout en échappant à la prochaine averse.  
- Pourquoi ne pas retourner au Hub ? Je suis exténué … nous pourrons discuter ou pas d'ailleurs, finit-il avec une lueur de malice dans les yeux qui ne m'échappa pas.

Je voulais lui éviter de cuisiner mais les images du matin me revinrent en mémoire. Mes mains qui glissaient sur son torse, son cœur qui s'accélérait, ses yeux qui se fermaient pour mieux profiter du moment. Oui cela avait été suffisant pour réveiller mon désir et ce feu-là ne s'éteignait pas seul. Au Hub, il cuisina rapidement des pâtes bolognaises et nous prîmes notre repas sur le vieux canapé, dans un Hub vide et calme, chose rare mais ô combien appréciable. Seul Myfanwy faisait des siennes.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demandais-je la bouche pleine exaspéré par ses cris.  
- Je ne sais pas, je l'ai nourrie mais …  
- Mais ?  
- Jack, on ne t'a jamais dit qu'il ne fallait pas parler la bouche pleine ?  
- C'était il y a trop longtemps, j'me souviens plus.  
- Ta manière de manger est atroce.  
Je haussais les épaules, je le savais bien et sa manière outrée de me regarder m'amusait beaucoup. Lui en revanche avait de belles manières, il était très bien élevé … savoir d'où venait son éducation me donnait des frissons.  
Un nouveau de cri du ptérodactyle nous rappela le début de notre conversation.  
- Je passe moins de temps avec elle … je crois que je l'ai trop bien habituée.  
- Hum, ou alors elle est jalouse.  
- N'importe quoi.  
- Si, tu vas voir, lui dis-je lâchant mon plat que j'avais dévoré.  
Je l'obligeais à poser lui aussi son assiette tandis que mes mains s'attaquaient à cette cravate que j'avais moi-même nouée.  
- Pas ici, me souffla-t-il à l'oreille.  
- Pourquoi, demandais-je en continuant mon ouvrage tout en déposant des baisers mouillés dans son cou.  
- Tosh pourrait arriver ! Viens, fit-il en se levant et en partant vers sa chambre.  
Pour mieux me convaincre, il prit une expression sérieuse, son masque d'impassibilité que je connaissais que trop bien. Cela l'ennuierait d'être surpris par la belle informaticienne à l'inverse de moi que cela excitait un peu plus. Je transférais l'alarme de la faille sur mon bracelet, porte fermée, dans le feu de l'action, nous pourrions louper un déclenchement. Cela m'était déjà arrivé une fois, pas deux. Il ne m'avait pas attendu pour rejoindre sa chambre et quand j'arrivais, je ne vis que son visage qui dépassait de la couette. Mais ses vêtements négligés sur le sol et ses yeux pétillants étaient autant d'invitations à le rejoindre, nu. Je me déshabillais rapidement pour me glisser avec bonheur sous la couette. Il me semblait que cela faisait longtemps que nous nous n'étions pas retrouvés ainsi … je collais mon corps au sien et entre nos deux peaux nues, une alchimie parfaite était à l'œuvre. Sa peau, d'un blanc laiteux, était douce presque aussi douce que celle d'une femme mais, son odeur masculine ne permettait pas d'erreur. Je me rendis compte que j'avais faim de lui, une faim que j'allais pouvoir satisfaire sur-le-champ. Pas besoin de préliminaires entre nous, le simple contact de nos deux peaux, nous électrisait et je lisais dans ses yeux le même désir qu'il devait lire dans les miens. Il humidifia ses lèvres, préparation inconsciente de sa bouche que je convoitais. Je m'allongeais sur lui, je voulais sentir tout son corps sous le mien, je l'embrassais assouvissant mon désir. Je pressais mes lèvres contre les siennes, tout comme lui j'étais pressé de le goûter et à l'unisson nos langues entrèrent dans la danse. Langoureux puis sauvage, j'aimais plus que tout l'embrasser. Son goût, il me rappellerait à jamais notre premier baiser, un vrai aphrodisiaque. Je prenais des inspirations pour mieux replonger dans ce monde chaud et délicieux. Il gémissait de plaisir, en demandait plus. On peut faire passer tant de choses à travers un baiser, en cet instant je sentais qu'il était une catharsis pour lui à toutes les émotions et épreuves qu'il avait vécues depuis ce matin. Il se livrait à moi, mais c'étaient ses sentiments qu'il mettait à nu. Pour la première fois, je perçus ses émotions, un maelström qui me bouleversa. De l'amour, de la passion même, du désir, du bonheur, je mesurais enfin son attachement … J'ouvris les yeux mais il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, il avait toujours les yeux mi-clos, les oreilles rougies par la chaleur qui se diffusait dans son corps. Il me caressait le dos descendant de plus en plus bas, malaxant mes fesses, nos deux érections en contact se frottaient et des vagues de plaisir se diffusaient dans mon corps. Je lâchais ses lèvres brutalement, pour aller m'occuper de sa virilité. Il hoquetât quand je le pris soudainement en bouche. Doctement, je prenais soin de n'oublier aucune parcelle de cette peau, si infime soit-elle. Les gémissements se transformèrent en râles rauques, parfois en cris quand les coups de langue se faisaient vicieux. Ses mains parcouraient mes cheveux, enroulant négligemment des mèches entre ses doigts, se crispant parfois sous l'effet du plaisir. Ses hanches bougeaient au même rythme que moi, je sentis qu'il était proche de la jouissance et je cessais un instant ma douce torture pour préparer mon sexe gonflé de désir à une pénétration en douceur. Reprenant pied avec la réalité, il ouvrit les yeux et sourit en me voyant m'apprêter. Mon envie était décuplée par le plaisir que j'avais pris en goûtant ainsi son intimité. Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de bouger, j'attrapais ses jambes pour les placer sur mes épaules, je le pénétrais doucement en prenant soin d'adoucir la douleur par des baisers et des caresses. Quand, enfin je le sentis se détendre et darder un regard plein d'appétence vers moi, bouger son bassin poussé par son désir de me sentir en lui, je commençais des vas-et-viens jouissifs, puissants qui eurent pour effet de nous emmener tous deux à la jouissance. Je m'effondrais sur lui, mon cœur battant à tout rompre, je le posais sur le sien. Ils ne battaient pas à l'unisson mais se faisaient écho, comme nos regards qui étaient soudés. Je l'embrassais tout en me retirant de son intimité, un baiser doux pour lui dire combien j'avais aimé ce corps, combien je l'aimais lui. Je roulais à côté de lui, soudain conscient des bruits du Hub que j'avais complètement occultés. J'étais bien mais …  
- Tu vois, ce qui serait bien maintenant, c'est un café, lui dis-je au bout de quelques minutes de silence.  
Ianto qui profitait comme moi de ce moment, reprenant son souffle, roula ses yeux comme il le faisait si souvent et se leva …

_

* * *

_

_____La bonne influence de ma bêta ... je fais des chapitres plus long ^^  
______J'espère que cette suite vous a plu, j'ai hâte de connaître vos impressions !_

_____Merci pour tous les messages, anonymes ou pas.  
Un big merci à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en alerte ou en favorite : Alyeka, Amazing-Destiny, aragone17, aviva94, ayumi16, bayas, black59, Boreades, Ela., falcs, fjudy, laulaustory, Leel' -Leelee-, Lightingness, Mae Kusanagi, mangafana, Mraude, Myfanwy 456, myselfSelfEsteem, NolyKariad, Phoenixclara, Pipu, reya23, schaundar Scribitur Ad Narrandum, seleneDeRomanus, Sept, Shima-chan, tenkatsukyu, victoria maeda, Voldiie et yaone-kami.  
Ma motivation vient de vous ... _

_Le début du chapitre suivant :_

_"- Raconte-moi.  
- Je leur ais ai fais boire un léger sédatif, elles se sont vite endormies. J'ai commencé par Juliette, avec les enfants c'est toujours plus facile, ils ont l'esprit plus ouvert que les adultes. J'ai vu tout de suite que l'embryon de rêve que je déposais prenait bien.  
- Embryon, Ianto ?  
- Amorce, ébauche, pitié pas de psychologie, hein ?  
- Ok, fis-je en ouvrant mes bras pour qu'il me rejoigne.  
Je le sentais un peu tendu surtout après mon entrée en matière un peu brutale.  
Il me regarda sans bouger ... __"_

_Merci de suivre cette histoire, à bientôt !_


	42. Famille de cœur, famille de sang

Déclaration : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter. Merci à Russel T Davies et à la BBC de les avoir créés.

Bêta : Réa S, tout aussi précieuse ^^

**MADE BY TORCHWOOD**

* * *

**Chapitre 42 : Famille de cœur, famille de sang**

* * *

Il prenait son temps pour préparer un malheureux café … je le hélais depuis la chambre, pas certain du tout qu'il m'entende*. Il revint enfin avec nos deux cafés que nous dégustâmes en silence, assis l'un à côté de l'autre.  
- Alors, explique-moi un peu comment ça s'est passé avec Elain et Juliette.  
- Je te ferais un rapport si tu veux.  
- Non, pas de rapport. Jamais, ok ?  
- Mais …  
- Pas de mais, tu n'écris jamais un mot sur ce que tu fais, c'est clair ?  
- Oui.  
Je ne voulais pas lui faire peur mais cela me semblait du bon sens.  
- Raconte-moi.  
- Je leur ais ai fais boire un léger sédatif, elles se sont vite endormies. J'ai commencé par Juliette, avec les enfants c'est toujours plus facile, ils ont l'esprit plus ouvert que les adultes. J'ai vu tout de suite que l'embryon de rêve que je déposais prenait bien.  
- Embryon, Ianto ?  
- Amorce, ébauche, pitié pas de psychologie, hein ?  
- Ok, fis-je en ouvrant mes bras pour qu'il me rejoigne.  
Je le sentais un peu tendu surtout après mon entrée en matière un peu brutale.  
Il me regarda sans bouger.  
- J'ai l'impression de me transformer en femme.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire devant sa mine. Il avait une manière bien à lui de dire certaines choses importantes, avec une telle simplicité et sincérité … cela me décontenançait, mais dans le bon sens. Comme la fois où l'on venait juste de faire connaissance, il m'avait avoué s'être caché pour échapper aux daleks et cybermen de cette même manière. Ça me plaisait toujours autant, il me faisait craquer.  
- Ce n'est pas du tout l'impression que j'avais il y a quelques minutes. Est-ce cela te pose un problème ?  
- C'est étrange. Je ne m'étais jamais blotti dans aucun bras, encore moins dans des bras d'homme.  
- Il y a un début à tout, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Oui … commença-t-il en posant sa tête sur mon torse, de toute manière je ne peux pas te résister, finit-il par avouer en murmurant.  
- Evidemment, dis-je avec mon assurance habituelle. _Comment pouvait-il en être autrement ?_ pensais-je. Et pour Elain ?  
- J'aimerais avoir tes certitudes ! Pour répondre à ta question, dit-il après avoir soupiré, j'ai implanté le même souvenir, toutes les deux faisant des courses au centre commercial, passant une bonne matinée. Cela a été plus difficile, j'ai mis plus de détails pour qu'elle y croit. J'ai ensuite enfoui le mauvais souvenir comme pour Juliette. Tout s'est bien passé mais on ne le sait réellement qu'au réveil. Tosh a porté la petite et moi Elain hors du Hub, elle n'est pas si mince qu'elle y paraît ... Nous n'avons eu heureusement que quelques pas à faire pour rejoindre le banc depuis le filtre de perception. Nous les avons installées et elles se sont rapidement réveillées toutes les deux quasiment en même temps, pensant qu'elles venaient prendre l'air et décider des cadeaux qu'allait avoir Juliette. Elain avait cédé et accepté de lui acheter des jouets … des cadeaux pour remplacer des weevils, cela me semblait juste qu'elle soit récompensée, elle a été si courageuse. C'était bien de les voir toutes les deux heureuses, finit-il partageant visiblement leur bonheur.  
- C'est du bon boulot Ianto ...  
- Mais ? Il y a toujours un mais.  
- Tu me piques mes phrases ? fis-je en souriant. Tu prends cela trop à cœur, tu ne te préserves pas assez.  
- Je me protège … de la barbarie. Pour le reste, j'essaie d'aider. Sinon … à quoi bon ? Il me semble que tu donnes beaucoup toi aussi, ajouta-t-il après quelques minutes de silence.  
_De la barbarie ? Le mot est fort mais probablement juste et utilisé à bon escient. J'hésitais à relever, il m'avait livré si peu d'éléments de son ancienne vie ... en partie de ma faute. Il avait dû sentir combien c'était éprouvant pour moi_.  
- Dure journée pour toi, finis-je par dire.  
J'avais choisi de ne pas approfondir ... à tort ou à raison. Comment savoir ?  
- Quoi ! s'exclama-t-il. Ce n'est pourtant pas moi qui suis mort, murmura-t-il baissant subitement le ton de sa voix comme pour adoucir le drame dont il était question. Force est de constater que cela marchait … sa voix avait un effet apaisant, tout comme sa présence à mes côtés.  
- Pas faux, quel effet ça t'a fait ?  
- Je n'ai pas aimé, pas aimé du tout … marmonna-t-il de manière à peine audible en caressant ma poitrine.  
- Je sais bien.  
- Ça m'a fait réfléchir à beaucoup de choses, des choses que je n'avais pas réalisées. Et …  
Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Un frisson le parcourut tandis que nous nous remémorions la fin de la matinée. Il se refugia au creux de mon épaule, en continuant ses douces caresses.  
- Et ? l'encourageais-je.  
Je savais pertinemment que cette mort l'avait remué, il ne pouvait en être autrement. J'avais vraiment envie de savoir à quel point cela le perturbait. Je n'allais pas attendre qu'il m'en parle spontanément, sinon j'attendrais longtemps.  
- Cela m'a fait mal, mal pour toi. J'avais l'impression d'avoir la même barre dans la poitrine, tu as dû souffrir le martyr.  
- J'ai vu pire. Continue, s'il te plait.  
- Je … je pense qu'il ne faut pas que j'y songe. Je vais m'habituer, m'assura-t-il.  
Je l'espérais. J'avais vécu diverses réactions après mes résurrections, des désagréables de la part des personnes qui m'enviaient, considéraient ma régénération comme un pouvoir qu'ils avaient ensuite tenté d'exploiter à leur propre dessein. Leurs réussites étaient mes échecs ... Des excessives voire hystériques de la part des mes proches qui réalisaient que je leur survivrais, que je les oublierais, qu'ils étaient insignifiants, difficilement compatible avec l'amour inconditionnel attendu en retour de sa propre passion. Des neutres, de la part de mes collègues qui, habitués à voir l'impossible jour après jour, intégraient cette nouvelle information comme n'importe quelle autre la trouvant même pratique, m'envoyant systématiquement en première ligne. Rares étaient ceux finalement qui me plaignaient, mais ceux là m'aidaient vraiment à supporter cette vie coûte que coûte.  
- C'était bien tout à l'heure, ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien. J'ai besoin de te sentir vivant et te toucher, ça aide. En revanche, je n'ai pas réfléchi avec le weevil …  
- Tu as bien fait de l'abattre, on a d'ailleurs un sérieux problème. Cette nouvelle race est très différente de l'autre, ils sortent beaucoup plus et maintenant ils se mettent à enlever des personnes. Ça ne va pas être possible, pas avec moi.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?  
- Nettoyer les égouts de la ville.  
- Avec l'aide de l'Unit ?  
- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas !

A cet instant, nous entendîmes l'alarme de la porte, Tosh qui revenait. Comme pris en flagrant délit, Ianto se leva d'un bond et finit de s'habiller, de se recoiffer, bref d'être impeccablement mis comme à son habitude. Confortablement installé dans notre lit, je le regardais se préparer en pensant toujours aux weevils qu'il fallait chasser. Une grosse opération en vue ...  
- Jack, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Dépêches toi !  
- Relax, je vais prendre ma douche, fis-je en me levant à contrecœur et en m'apprêtant à quitter la pièce.  
- Mais ce n'est pas possible ! se récria-t-il en me balançant mes affaires sans ménagement. Tosh pourrait regarder les caméras, elle doit se demander où on est passés !  
Je les laissais retomber au sol, je rejoindrais les douches nu et tant pis si Tosh me voyait … ou tant mieux. Il fallait bien mettre un peu de piment, moi ça me plaisait bien de l'imaginer tomber sur ces images.  
- Et alors ? fis-je en souriant. D'ailleurs, il me faut un caleçon propre.  
- Mais … commença-t-il les yeux comme des billes, moi je n'ai même pas le temps de me doucher !  
- Sinon, je remonte le chercher moi-même.  
- Tu ne ferais pas ça ? Pas la peine de me répondre, dit-il en levant les bras en signe de défaite. Tu es impossible … conclue-t-il en passant devant moi, en finissant de serrer sa cravate.  
Je souris et partit prendre ma douche, certain d'avoir ce qu'il me fallait, serviette, sous vêtements et vêtements en sortant. La vie de couple avait de bons côtés.

Tosh me sourit d'un air entendu quand, frais comme un gardon, je rejoignis l'étage supérieur. Elle avait son café en main et j'eus soudain moi aussi envie d'une seconde tasse du nectar que concoctait mon archiviste. J'allais à nouveau le héler quand celui-ci me frôla, déposa un mug entre mes mains et repartit aussi prestement vers les archives, le tout en un seul et même mouvement. Il me faisait un peu la tête après m'avoir préparé toutes mes affaires, ce qui n'avait pas échappé à Tosh qui avait suivi son ballet manifestement amusée. Je posais mes fesses sur un siège à côté de l'informaticienne pour prendre des nouvelles d'Owen.  
- Tu le connais, il a mal mais ne dit rien, en revanche il est d'une humeur exécrable.  
- Je te plains.  
- Je survivrais et lui aussi. Je vais surveiller un peu William et les appels de la police, ces weevils sont vraiment dangereux, enfin plus que les autres.  
- Oui, et la guerre est déclarée.  
- Comment va Ianto ?  
- Bien, on a parlé.  
- Vraiment ? fit-elle étonnée. Tant mieux alors.  
Elle se pinça les lèvres emprisonnant ainsi la remarque qui lui brûlait les lèvres.  
- Appelle-moi en cas de problème, fis-je ignorant son air malicieux et en rejoignant mon bureau.

Une dizaine d'emails plus tard, dont un de Double Y qui se manifestait au mauvais moment, bien qu'avec lui aucun moment ne soit jamais le bon, je m'étirais devant la porte vitrée de mon bureau. Mes deux agents travaillaient ensemble, une bonne dizaine de dossiers étalés devant eux, de vieux dossiers qui m'intriguèrent.  
- C'est quoi tout ça ? demandais-je en les rejoignant.  
- D'anciens dossiers sur des attaques de weevils que Ianto a retrouvés dans nos archives. Je me demande si ce n'est pas cyclique, si la faille n'aurait pas un motif … m'expliqua Tosh, en jouant avec ses lunettes.  
- Il n'y a jamais eu autant de weevils à Cardiff depuis que Torchwood existe.  
_Je le sais, j'y étais_, ajoutais-je pour moi-même en regardant Ianto. Je saisis les dossiers pour les parcourir et me remémorer les événements passés.  
- Il y a en a toujours eu, mais ce dossier, dit-elle en remuant du papier jauni sous mon nez, résume environ cinq années d'arrivées massives, des weevils et beaucoup de créatures décrites comme des vampires.  
_Je me souviens maintenant …_ _je préférais largement les vampires, beaucoup plus de style que ces weevils primaires_. _Je m'occupais des vampires, le reste m'importais peu à cette époque …_  
- C'étaient bien des vampires, précisa Ianto. A Torchwood 1, il y avait un spécimen en tout points identique aux descriptions du dossier.  
- Cinq années tu dis ?  
- Yep, ça risque d'être long … je peux essayer de trouver une solution, il y a le manipulateur de la brèche …  
- Non, tu n'y touches pas Tosh. Personne n'y touche, c'est clair ? Ce mécanisme a été mis en place pendant la seconde guerre mondiale et c'est une erreur.  
- Quelle est sa fonction Jack ?  
Ianto me scrutait, sa curiosité en éveil, étonné probablement de n'en avoir jamais entendu parler.  
- Activer la faille. Tu as vu ce que ça a donné à Torchwood 1 ? On ne joue pas avec ce qui, par nature, est immaîtrisable et hautement instable. Les conséquences seraient terribles. De toute manière il manque une pièce.  
Ianto cessa de me dévisager pour embrasser des yeux le mécanisme au centre de la pièce.  
- Je pensais que c'était lié au prédicteur.  
- Mais Jack, à quoi cela va servir de te débarrasser des weevils s'il en vient toujours autant ?  
- Je dois m'absenter, leur dis-je sans répondre à la problématique soulevée, vous me faites un résumé de ces dossiers, ordonnais-je en désignant les feuilles jaunies éparpillées sur les bureaux, et je n'ai pas encore vu vos rapports sur la mission de ce matin. Je les veux pour ce soir. Demain, je m'entretiendrais avec Abigaël sur une mission de nettoyage des égouts.  
- Ça va être un carnage Jack ! s'exclama Tosh outrée.  
- J'oubliais, tu te charges du rapport d'Owen, commandais-je en plantant mon regard dans le sien, espérant qu'elle comprendrait à quel point je ne plaisantais pas. Je le veux pour demain matin.  
Sur ce, je les laissais. Double Y était sur Cardiff, nous avions rendez-vous. Je craignais cette entrevue, pourtant j'y courrais.

Après l'inspection d'usage, il me confia ma mission, certain que je lui étais acquis, qu'il me possédait comme par le passé, ce qui était vrai en un sens. Il en semblait ravi, il avait toujours aimé avoir le pouvoir sur les autres, on travaillait sous sa coupe, jamais sur un pied d'égalité. Il me dévoila ma mission. Je devais voler des renseignements aux services secrets de sa majesté, ce qui constituait une trahison dans ma position. Réticent à me divulguer tous les détails de l'affaire sur laquelle il travaillait, il me donna les grandes lignes et m'indiqua les informations que je devais débusquer. Mon dieu que ces histoires m'ennuyaient ... une intrigue somme toute classique autour de l'approvisionnement énergétique en gaz, un jeu d'échecs international entre les américains et les russes où les anglais étaient dépassés et devaient le rester. Il était d'une importance capitale qu'ils n'entrent pas dans ce jeu. A moi de vérifier que c'était bien le cas en soutirant au MI6 et MI5 les renseignements en leur possession. Il ne voulut pas me dire pour quel camp il travaillait ou quels intérêts il servait mais mon intuition allait vers de puissants industriels. Réunions secrètes, agents doubles, je devais me méfier, le dossier était explosif. Et bien entendu, c'était urgent. Je ne comprenais pas sa passion pour ces intrigues que je considérais des chimères dont il ne tirerait jamais d'argent et encore moins une retraite. Je le quittais, heureux d'en avoir fini avec cette résurgence de mon passé. Comme Ianto avec son notaire, inéluctablement rencontrer Double Y faisait remonter à la surface de mauvais souvenirs que j'avais soigneusement enterrés et lui volontairement déterrés. Je décidais de passer voir ma fille et son installation dans son nouvel appartement.

Je tombais à point nommé, son salon était rempli de cartons et Steven boudait dans un coin le visage encore rougi par la colère qu'il venait de faire. Elle-même semblait à bout de nerfs … Je compris que le petit bonhomme voulait jouer avec ses petites voitures et qu'elle ne les trouvait pas … le ton était monté et exaspérée elle avait craqué ... Elle n'allait pas bien et comme souvent dans ce cas, les enfants le sentent et tirent sur la corde … leur manière à eux d'exprimer leur propre malaise. J'amenais le petit coquin racheter une cargaison de petites voitures accompagné d'Alice. Elle me le confiait rarement … elle nous regarda choisir et discuter des modèles, le petit manquait cruellement de connaissances. Je me fis un plaisir de l'initier à ce domaine qui me passionnait. Nous mangeâmes ensuite tous les trois au restaurant. De bien meilleure humeur, ravi par les cadeaux providentiels de son oncle, il nous fit rire et nous divertit comme seul un enfant pouvait le faire. De retour à l'appartement, j'aidais Alice à déplacer les cartons les plus lourds et à réinstaller le plus urgent. Steven s'endormit sur le canapé tandis qu'avec sa maman nous arrangions leurs affaires. Je partis fort tard, heureux de mon initiative qui en alliant l'utile à l'agréable m'avait permis de partager un moment en famille. Je retrouvais le Hub plongé dans le noir, Ianto avait effectué les opérations de fermeture, j'étais passé par la dalle sur la place pour arriver discrètement. Je passais par mon bureau déposer la clé usb que m'avais confiée Double Y. Elle n'avait pas quitté le fond de ma poche et avant de la mettre dans le coffre, j'en transférais le contenu sur mon bracelet. J'en pris connaissance et réalisais la complexité de ma tâche. Du fait de mes fonctions, je n'avais plus de relations avec le MI5 ni le MI6 … Ce n'était même pas la peine de demander à Tosh de pirater leur système, un dossier comme celui-ci n'était tout simplement pas sur le réseau … la tâche s'avérait complexe.

Il n'avait pas besoin de le faire pourtant Double Y avait ravivé quelques-unes de mes plaies, comme on appuie sur une blessure pour mieux tirer des aveux, il avait disséminé de petites phrases assassines tout le long de notre entretien. C'était un fin manipulateur qui, sans y toucher, arrivait à maîtriser les cordes dans lesquelles il empêtrait ses pantins pour mieux les mouvoir selon sa volonté. Sans y toucher car je me rendais compte de ses touches après … ses phrases germaient à présent dans mon esprit, comme un venin se répand dans les veines, paralysant petit à petit sa victime. Il avait une dose de cruauté et de sadisme qui me rappelait des personnages rencontrés aux heures sombres de l'Histoire. J'étais d'ailleurs certain du camp qu'il aurait choisi s'il avait eu à le faire. Cet homme me faisait peur, fait rarissime, ce qui avait pour conséquence de faire fuir ma confiance en moi. Je la pensais pourtant acquise, j'avais beaucoup changé depuis l'époque où je travaillais à sa solde … malgré cela, en face de lui je redevenais ce mercenaire, sans foi ni loi, perdu … vivant la peur au ventre, réalisant les sales besognes car lui ne se salissait jamais les mains.

Assis à mon bureau, j'avais ruiné le bonheur qui m'habitait après avoir partagé ma soirée avec Alice et Steven. Je n'avais qu'à m'en prendre à moi-même, j'étais allé le chercher, il fallait maintenant assumer ... Je repris le cours de ma vie. Ianto et Tosh, en bons petits soldats avaient déposé leurs rapports bien en évidence sur mon bureau. Je parcourus celui de Ianto, il avait occulté ma mort mais avait ajouté un post-it avec écrit « 1 – 1 : match nul » ce qui me fit sourire. Comparait-il l'utilisation de nos dons ? Je descendis d'un niveau pour le trouver endormi, à nouveau bercé par son ipod et la télévision … de bien mauvaises berceuses auxquelles je mis fin. Je me demandais quelle était donc cette nouvelle manie de s'endormir ainsi. Je me glissais sans bruit dans le lit et je me collais de son côté bien plus chaud que le mien ce qui eut pour effet de le réveiller malgré mes précautions.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? me demanda-t-il d'une voix alourdie par le sommeil.  
- Rien dors.  
- Il est tard ?  
- Tôt, dors.  
- Je te sens inquiet, fit-il en baillant et en s'étirant prêt à s'éveiller.  
- Mais non, rendors-toi, lui dis-je en déposant un baiser sur son front.  
Pas sûr que cela suffise à ma tête de mule.  
- Tu ne veux pas en parler ?  
- Non.  
- Comme tu veux.  
Il se tourna de son côté tandis que je me calais la tête dans son cou et le bras sur ses côtes. Il s'empara de ma main … et je me calais un peu plus contre lui. Je concentrais mes pensées sur ce corps plein de vie qui m'avait si bien rassasié, sur le bruit de sa respiration, sur l'odeur de sa peau. J'ancrais cet instant dans ma mémoire. Dans ces conditions favorables, le sommeil me cueillit très vite.

Le lendemain, je mis Abigaël au courant de notre problème qui prenait une ampleur sans précédent et pour laquelle j'avais besoin de son aide. Elle ne put réprimer un sourire de satisfaction quand elle entendit mon appel au secours. Elle n'était pas peu fière et cela se voyait. Toute mon équipe participait à la visioconférence et ils prirent tour à tour la parole pour compléter mes explications. Après deux heures de travail, elle connaissait tout des weevils et des méthodes que nous employons pour les maîtriser. Elle me proposa de la rejoindre afin qu'avec ses équipes nous commencions à travailler à un plan pour éradiquer la ville des weevils mutants. Le prédicteur n'annonçait rien pour la journée, c'est seul que je partis pour la base locale de l'Unit. Je fus conduit immédiatement au bureau d'Abigaël et nous prîmes le temps de refaire connaissance. Comme lors de notre première rencontre, sa beauté me frappa et réveilla en moi des envies de séduction qui n'étaient jamais bien loin. Elle portait un tailleur noir dont elle retira la veste pour dévoiler une belle chemise en lin, très légèrement transparente, ajustée qui mettait en valeur sa petite poitrine. Son parfum se diffusa dans la pièce tandis que nous devisions de l'ancienne affaire où nous avions collaboré. Brune aux yeux marron clairs, ses grands yeux en amande étaient hypnotiques. C'était plus fort que moi, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de noter ce genre de détails ... mais sa présence naturelle devait faire à peu près le même effet à tout le monde. Elle savait que je l'avais recommandée pour ce poste et m'en remercia, c'était une importante promotion, elle voulait pour cette première mission faire honneur à ceux qui l'avaient choisie. Elle fit venir une équipe retreinte et mixte de militaires pour les mettre au courant de l'opération, puisque j'étais dans ses locaux autant en profiter. Je ne fus pas surpris quand mon informateur pris place autour de la table, elle faisait partie de sa garde rapprochée. Au vu de la qualité des interlocuteurs, je fus ravi de mon initiative, ils étaient tous très motivés, jeunes et pleins de bonne volonté et de bonnes idées. La nouvelle équipe qui remplaçait l'ancienne … ils avaient à faire pour effacer le souvenir catastrophique de Mace.

Je fus dérangé en début de soirée par un appel de Ianto. Il m'indiqua qu'Owen ne se sentait pas bien et que les premiers examens qu'il avait lui-même pratiqués révélaient une infection de sa plaie. Ils l'amenaient à l'hôpital où il allait subir une petite intervention pour la nettoyer. J'eus le médecin au téléphone, il me rassura sur son état et me certifia que je n'avais pas besoin d'encombrer un peu plus sa chambre. Je mis ma collaboratrice au courant de la situation et après avoir plaint le pauvre Owen comme il se devait, nous passâmes une excellente soirée dans le meilleur restaurant de Cardiff. Elle avait un goût pour le luxe affiché, que je ne partageais pas mais qui ne me dérangeait pas. Je constatais qu'elle avait une très agréable et plutôt intéressante conversation malgré des avis tranchés et une haute estime d'elle-même qui me firent rire et qui ne me dérangèrent plus passé quelques verres d'un vin qui sublima chacun de nos plats. Elle n'était pas insensible à mon charme sans que je ne fasse rien pour l'y encourager, la réciproque n'était pas tout à fait vraie. Elle déploya ses artifices, je n'avais même pas vérifié si elle était célibataire … une erreur de débutant. Je la quittais bien installée dans un taxi, à l'abri des weevils qu'elle connaissait maintenant sur le bout des doigts et je rejoignis en marchant mon antre. Le Hub s'était vidé de ses occupants humains, et je fus franchement déçu du manque d'attention, pas un petit mot sur mon bureau, pas de message sur mon portable, rien … Je me couchais seul dans mon trou, une fin pas à la hauteur de ma soirée …

* * *

* cf épisode 211, Adrift – Envers et contre tous, les appels de Jack alors que Ianto prépare les cafés, un vrai tyran, non ? :-))

* * *

_____J'espère que cette suite vous a plu, j'ai hâte de connaître vos impressions !_

_Le début du chapitre suivant :_

_" ... L'image de super-héros, même si elle avait été égratignée par le passé en prenait un grand coup ... je devais prendre garde, je ne voulais pas qu'elle se brise. J'avais passé tellement de temps à la construire, à me convaincre moi-même que ce reflet était le mien … je sentais que la situation me glissait entre les doigts comme des grains de sable, plus je m'agitais pour reprendre le contrôle plus ils s'échappaient vite. D'autres que moi avaient mon destin entre leurs mains alors que j'avais des responsabilités, une équipe qui comptait sur moi … Perdre le contrôle ne me dérangeait pas quand c'était en amour, bien au contraire, mais, pas quand il s'agissait de ma vie, de mon équipe, jeune, brillante que j'aimais … un certain gallois que je devais protéger et aider, même si en ce moment les rôles étaient plutôt inversés ..."_

_Merci de suivre cette histoire, à bientôt !_


	43. Des hauts et des bas

Déclaration : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter. Merci à Russel T Davies et à la BBC de les avoir créés.

Bêta : Réa S, tout aussi précieuse ^^

**MADE BY TORCHWOOD**

* * *

**Chapitre 43 : ****Des hauts et des bas**

* * *

Ma vie.  
On pourrait en faire un roman. Il foisonnerait de rebondissements, d'intrigues, de personnages principaux qui y tiendraient bien entendu le beau rôle mais, il grouillerait –littéralement- d'acteurs secondaires tentant de se faire une place, voire de piquer celle du héros. Il regorgerait d'intrigues, d'aventures, d'humour et … d'amour, oui beaucoup d'amour sous toutes ses formes, des plus légères aux plus tourmentées, en passant par la passion. Les personnages les plus odieux et cruels auraient la part belle ainsi que les monstres sans oublier les espions, l'actualité du moment … Toutes les époques, tous les lieux sous tous les cieux y apparaîtraient, tous les styles littéraires seraient représentés, ce serait un pavé d'une taille conséquente. Mais tiendrait-il le lecteur en haleine ? Rien n'était moins sûr. L'indigestion le guetterait, la lassitude le gagnerait, il abandonnerait tôt ou tard le héros répétant à l'infini les mêmes erreurs. Spectateur de ma propre histoire, de ma longue histoire, je me lassais, c'est dire … j'enrageais d'être retombé dans les mêmes vicissitudes que par le passé. Me procurer des dossiers secrets, quelque en soit le prix, un prix ensanglanté, cela allait de soi. Débarrasser la ville des weevils mutants, même si cela signifiait les exterminer dans un bain de sang. L'image de super-héros, même si elle avait été égratignée par le passé en prenait un grand coup ... je devais prendre garde, je ne voulais pas qu'elle se brise. J'avais passé tellement de temps à la construire, à me convaincre moi-même que ce reflet était le mien … je sentais que la situation me glissait entre les doigts comme des grains de sable, plus je m'agitais pour reprendre le contrôle, plus ils s'écoulaient vite. D'autres que moi avaient mon destin entre leurs mains alors que j'avais des responsabilités, une équipe qui comptait sur moi … Perdre le contrôle ne me dérangeait pas quand c'était en amour, bien au contraire, mais, pas quand il s'agissait de ma vie, de mon équipe, jeune, brillante que j'aimais … un certain gallois que je devais protéger et aider, même si en ce moment les rôles étaient plutôt inversés. Je vous avais bien dit que ma vie était un roman, où l'on finissait par enrager au fil des pages et aussi … à pleurer les morts. Triste à mourir, belle ironie pour clore ce chapitre.

M'apitoyer n'était pas mon style, de cela j'en étais certain.

Owen était à l'hôpital. Ianto et Tosh l'y avaient accompagné en fin d'après-midi. Malgré les récriminations du médecin et ses analyses qu'il avait agitées sous les nez des urgentistes, de nouveaux examens avaient été pratiqués. Ils confirmèrent ceux d'Owen qui fulminait dans sa chambre certain de son diagnostic. En dépit des bons soins de Tosh qui s'était improvisée infirmière, la plaie s'était infectée et il fallait faire vite, l'empoisonnement du sang guettait. Pas vraiment étonnant vu le lieu où s'était déroulée l'agression. En fin de soirée, il était parti au bloc et ce fut le début d'une longue attente pour les deux collègues. Leur inquiétude montait, aussi linéairement que le temps qui passait. L'inquiétude s'était transformée en peur, relégués dans la chambre sans voir personne alors que les heures passaient. La nuit, un week-end, les effectifs étaient réduits, mais à ce point, cela sembla étrange à Ianto qui apprit rapidement que l'hôpital avait été désigné pour recevoir les blessés d'un accident ayant fait de nombreuses victimes. Tout le personnel présent avait été réquisitionné ce qui expliquait les couloirs déserts. J'enrageais en entendant Ianto me raconter leurs déboires au téléphone, au petit matin alors que je buvais un infâme café de ma préparation. Je l'engueulais vertement, pourquoi donc n'avaient-ils pas donné leurs accréditations ? Ils avaient droit à un meilleur traitement que cela. _Cela m'aurait évité une fin de soirée déplorable et un réveil tout aussi solitaire_, pensais-je. Il eut un silence au bout du fil. J'attendais qu'il rétorque mais rien ne vint. Idéal pour vous faire cogiter. J'avais besoin d'un adversaire qui me renvoie la balle pour opposer ma colère, en son absence mon courroux tomba à plat. Au contraire je me mis à m'angoisser, à me poser des questions, à penser à lui plutôt qu'à moi. Je me remémorais notre dernier passage dans un établissement hospitalier, l'effet que cela lui avait fait, lui rappelant ses propres expériences, renforçant sa détermination à partir le plus vite possible. Cela ne devait pas être trop différent aujourd'hui.

- Ianto, dis-je n'attendant plus la réponse qui ne viendrait probablement pas, continue.  
Je n'avais pas abandonné mon ton autoritaire et je pensais toujours qu'en ma présence, les choses ne se seraient pas passées de la même manière mais, j'étais plus enclin à écouter.  
- A l'impossible nul n'est tenu … Un brancardier l'a ramené, cela faisait 3 heures que nous attendions … toujours endormi, blanc comme un linge avec un énorme bandage qui fit à peine taire nos inquiétudes.  
- Et évidemment aucun médecin.  
- Evidemment. Je me suis mis à sa recherche en laissant Tosh qui n'en menait pas large.  
- Il avait quitté l'hôpital ?  
- Non, Je l'ai débusqué dans son refuge après avoir graissé la patte à une infirmière, tout simplement dans un lit dans un recoin des urgences. Je l'ai réveillé …  
- Il a dû aimer.  
- Pas vraiment … surtout que d'après ce que j'ai compris, Owen a voulu superviser sa propre intervention, tu imagines, c'était un interne qui allait l'opérer … Il a fini par lui faire une anesthésie générale pour le faire taire. Sa garde s'était allongée de plusieurs heures du fait de l'accident, il était extenué. D'ailleurs, j'ai vraiment dû lui arracher ce compte-rendu. En fait l'opération d'Owen a duré quarante minutes, ils l'ont fait patienter au bloc avant de s'occuper de lui …  
- Waouh !  
- C'est ce que je me suis dit … je ne voulais pas laisser Tosh gérer seule son réveil.  
Je comprenais ses réticences mais au fond de moi, j'étais toujours irrité qu'il les ait choisis eux plutôt que moi.  
- Et nous avons donné nos accréditations pour ta gouverne.  
- Et l'opération ? demandais-je sur un ton que je voulus le plus détendu, le plus désinvolte possible.  
- Ça s'est bien passé. L'infection gagnait, il a tout nettoyé. Il m'a promis un réveil douloureux.  
- Et alors ? Ça a été apocalyptique ?  
- Le terme n'est pas trop fort. Mais il va bien, enfin son épaule va bien. Lui … il veut déjà partir.  
- Ils vont nous le rendre comme neuf … dis-leur de l'attacher si nécessaire.  
- C'est une blague ?  
- Pas du tout. Il est capable de partir.  
- Ah … Jack est-ce que tu as besoin de moi ?  
La réponse était loin d'être simple et de toute manière la question était ambigüe.  
- Ça n'allait pas fort hier, ajouta-t-il à brûle pourpoint.  
Cela confirma mes doutes, il avait senti combien j'étais tourmenté, il s'inquiétait pour moi.  
Je pris une grande inspiration pour déposer définitivement mon ressentiment, mettre de côté mon envie de compagnie et oublier mes désirs et folies qui se réveillaient en présence de cet homme. Je voulais être convainquant.

- Na, reste avec eux. J'ai beaucoup à faire ce matin, je t'appellerais si j'ai besoin de toi ou de Tosh.  
- Jack …  
Je sentais dans le son de sa voix combien il était soucieux, le ton était presque implorant. Il m'adjurait de le laisser pénétrer dans mon cercle, un appel à sa manière, économe en mots. Un appel auquel je ne répondrais pas pour sa propre sécurité mais j'étais secrètement heureux de l'attention. J'étais de mauvaise foi, je m'étais éveillé seul mais par la pensée Ianto m'accompagnais et j'espérais que cette donnée, oh combien rassurante, ne changerait pas avant longtemps, avant que la vie nous éloigne ou que sa propre mort nous sépare.

L'hospitalisation d'Owen tombait mal. Comme toujours les problèmes se cumulaient selon la théorie bien établie. J'allais devoir m'absenter pour clôturer au plus vite la mission dont j'étais redevable auprès de double Y et simultanément mettre en place le nettoyage des égouts de la ville. Exterminer une race … même les weevils avaient droit à la vie, l'idée me rebutait. J'aurais préféré avoir mon équipe au complet et opérationnelle pendant que j'étais occupé ailleurs … c'était ainsi, il me faudrait composer avec. Il manquait à Ianto quelques données secrètes concernant le Hub et la sécurité, je comblerais ses lacunes dans la journée. Il était probable que je doive lui confier les clés du Hub pendant plusieurs jours. Je l'avais choisis lui, il en savait déjà beaucoup sur ce lieu et son plus vieil occupant, moi. Il me semblait le candidat idéal pour prendre le relais en l'absence du chef et du second en chef, même si cela ne mettrait pas fin à ses inquiétudes, bien au contraire. J'avais confiance. Confiance en lui, en ses capacités, compétences ... dans des domaines variés d'ailleurs. Ce sont nos ébats qui jaillirent littéralement dans ma mémoire et me plongèrent dans une agréable rêverie. Sa manière bien à lui de m'embrasser, de réveiller en moi ce feu jamais vraiment éteint, il y parvenait parfois simplement en me frôlant ou d'un regard. Dieu qu'il était sexy … Il était doux et parfois au contraire brutal, il s'emparait de mon corps selon mon bon vouloir auquel il se soumettait et parfois il me contrariait sans cesse, jouant avec mes nerfs pour mieux me satisfaire. Ses jeux me plaisaient, son appétit aussi … d'ailleurs le mien s'était réveillé et je m'admonestais moi-même ... Frustré par les images qui s'étaient imposées d'elles-mêmes, je passais malgré tout la matinée à travailler sur cette foutue mission.

Je piratais les réseaux du MI5 et MI6 selon des méthodes mises au point par Tosh et que j'avais éprouvées par le passé. Je furetais un peu partout mais comme je m'y attendais je ne trouvais rien sur le réseau. Je passais le reste de la matinée à passer en revue mes anciennes connaissances, faisant le point sur les vivants et leurs affectations. Mais j'avais oublié les statistiques des espions, leur moyenne d'âge plutôt basse et leur taux de mortalité élevé, à faire frémir. La liste de mes anciennes connaissances et amis diminuait telle une peau de chagrin au fil de mes actualisations. Je trouvais néanmoins deux pions très intéressants au MI5, l'agent Pierce* qui depuis des décennies dirigeait l'agence. Il serait ma pièce maîtresse, je lui avais sauvé la vie alors qu'il était complice d'un attentat … pour le compte de la couronne. Je ne l'avais plus jamais revu et donc jamais utilisé ce secret. Et puis Malcom*, un petit génie en informatique. A l'abri derrière leurs écrans, les ingénieurs avaient en théorie une espérance de vie plus importante. En théorie car dans les faits, l'issue était rarement différente de celles des espions dont ils étaient les indispensables soutiens jour après jour. Ils mourraient juste un peu plus vieux. Malcom était un homme bon et généreux, extrêmement consciencieux et très droit. Ce ne sera pas facile de l'amener à pirater sa propre agence … mais pas impossible non plus. Sa longévité dans ce service sous tension m'impressionnait, j'étais curieux de retrouver l'homme qui m'avait aidé par le passé.

A part un immonde café, je n'avais rien dans le ventre, ce n'est qu'en voyant Ianto passer le sas les mains chargées de paquets d'un traiteur que nous pratiquions que je pris conscience de ma faim. Les odeurs qui envahissaient le Hub lentement mais sûrement n'arrangeaient rien à l'affaire. Je voulais terminer mes recherches, je laissais Ianto tout installer. Je levais la tête de mon ordinateur en l'entendant frapper à la vitre, je l'invitais à entrer toujours un peu étonné de cette retenue qu'il était le seul à pratiquer. Il s'approcha et je lui trouvais les traits tirés mais il m'étonna quand, au lieu de s'asseoir en face de moi comme d'habitude, il contourna mon bureau et passa derrière ma chaise pour me masser les épaules. Cela me détendit mais me prit de court pour fermer toutes les fenêtres des programmes que j'avais lancés. Il l'avait fait exprès le bougre d'après le sourire qui flottait sur ses lèvres, fort appétissantes par ailleurs.  
- Est-ce que tu as faim ?  
- Un peu, je te rejoins Ianto.  
En vérité, j'étais littéralement affamé.  
- Je vous l'ai déjà dit _monsieur_, vous êtes un menteur, fit-il en quittant le bureau, les mains dans les poches en me jetant un regard avant de quitter le bureau … un regard qui brillait, m'attirant inexorablement, au moins autant que les étoiles au-dessus de nos têtes. Autant de possibilités de retrouver le Docteur qui devait les parcourir en ce moment même, inconscient de mon désir de le retrouver. Je chassais l'amertume qui gagnait de plus en plus mon cœur quand je pensais à lui, son souvenir devenait douloureux alors que j'avais Ianto, bien vivant qui patientait juste à côté ... prêt me semblait-il à dévorer un repas et bien plus encore.

J'avais bien interprété son regard, je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma dernière bouchée qu'il était à genoux devant moi, entre mes jambes. Il m'embrassa, longuement, jouant avec ma langue, mes lèvres, changeant de rythme au gré de ses envies et des miennes, poussé par son seul plaisir. Je fermais les yeux et je le laissais mener la dance, de toute manière je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir. Je sentais son ventre, chaud, contre mon entre-jambe qui ne cessait de grossir, réclamant son attention. Je savais qu'il l'aurait mais en attendant il faisait monter ma température, mon excitation et mon désir. Il enleva lentement mes bretelles sans lâcher mes lèvres en scrutant mes yeux, j'espérais qu'il y voyait la même lueur un peu folle qui dansait dans les siens, provoquée par le puissant désir que nous ressentions l'un pour l'autre. Il défit ma chemise, la sortit sans ménagements de mon pantalon. Il délaissa mes lèvres pour s'attaquer à mon torse imberbe, sa langue habile m'excitait encore un peu plus, titillant mes points sensibles, agaçant mes tétons, me tirant des frissons quand il soufflait sur ma peau humide … il ne faisait qu'effleurer mon sexe, en des caresses aériennes qui me frustraient. Je grognais à chaque effleurement, je me cambrais pour en avoir plus et quand enfin il ouvrit la fermeture éclair de mon pantalon, mes gémissements se transformèrent en cris de plaisir qui effrayèrent un peu plus le ptérodactyle déjà bien agité qui se mit à couvrir mes râles par ses propres cris. Sa bouche chaude réalisa son miracle à une cadence si bien étudiée qu'associée à ses caresses, ses coups de langues tout aussi érotiques, je ne tins pas plus que quelques minutes sous cet assaut incroyablement maîtrisé. Il me laissa pantelant, m'appréciant du regard tandis que je cherchais à calmer ma fréquence cardiaque, souriant avec malice. _J'étais venu vite, étais-ce cela qui le faisait ainsi sourire ?_  
- Mais non, ce sont tes cris, tu affoles Myfanwy, déclara-t-il en répondant à mes interrogations muettes, qui pourtant n'avaient pas franchi ma barrière mentale bien en place. Oh, pas besoin d'être télépathe Jack pour devenir tes pensées en cet instant !  
C'était exactement ce dont j'avais besoin. Il le savait car même s'il était un amant attentif, il l'avait décrypté grâce à son don.  
- Elle est jalouse, je te l'avais bien dit, réussis-je à articuler en regardant le vol du ptérodactyle, profitant du bien-être qu'il m'avait offert sans rien demander en retour.

Quand enfin mes pensées redevinrent cohérentes, je lui dévoilais les derniers secrets du Hub dont il était ignorant.  
- J'espère que je ne vais pas à nouveau déclencher un lock down par mégarde.  
- Mais non, je suis certain que tu y arriveras, le rassurais-je après une formation express.  
- C'est de la technologie alien, Jack, si pour toi cela semble logique ça ne l'est pas du tout pour moi. Sans parler du manipulateur de la faille, après ce que tu as dit … ça m'inquiète que tu m'en parles. Tu vas être absent longtemps ?  
- Je ne vais pas m'absenter ou si peu. Mais je ne serais pas très disponible, il fallait que tu saches.  
Ces dernières paroles semblèrent le plonger dans une profonde réflexion, en une attitude qui me fit sourire affectueusement. Il circulait autour du manipulateur, l'air sérieux, en regardant ses pieds. Dans son costume noir, un peu plus froissé que d'habitude à cause de sa nuit aux urgences, il me charmait.  
- Profites-en pour trouver un appartement Ianto, lançais-je pour couper court à ses cogitations. Je te rappelle que tu es tout juste toléré ici passé les heures de bureau. Je veux vraiment que tu ais ta vie à toi, tu comprends ?

Les mains dans les poches, l'air faussement décontracté, je tentais de maîtriser mes émotions.  
- Non. Pourquoi as-tu des idées noires ?  
- Ne t'occupe pas de cela. _Perdu, ce gosse lisait en moi trop facilement. Et en plus il change de sujet … il a choisi la meilleure défense c'est-à-dire l'attaque_, pensais-je au vu du changement express de sujet.  
Je n'allais pas le laisser s'en tirer si facilement mais avec lui c'était décidément plus compliqué de tricher. Ce qui marchait avec les autres à tous les coups, leur faisant croire que j'allais toujours bien, que je savais toujours ce qu'il convenait de faire, ne le trompait pas une seconde. Il fallait jouer franc jeux en attendant de trouver une parade.  
- On a tous des hauts et des bas ?  
- Ça, je te le confirme.  
- Et bien, voilà, c'est un creux pour moi.  
C'était la stricte vérité. Ianto lisait mes humeurs comme moi je lisais le journal, cela m'avait valu une fin de repas en feu d'artifice, mais en contrepartie il était parfaitement au courant de ma baisse de moral et mes inquiétudes sans en connaître l'origine. Pour cela il aurait fallu que je lui laisse lire mes pensées et il en était hors de question. C'était un peu envahissant mais j'étais habitué aux petits amis exotiques et j'avais eu pire, oh oui, vraiment un télépathe était facile à gérer.  
- Torchwood nous prend tout notre temps, je le sais tu le sais. C'est un monstre dévoreur de vie, il faut lutter pour construire la sienne …  
- Mais toi, tu as abandonné ce combat, me coupa-t-il. Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que …  
J'hésitais à lui livrer le drame qui m'avait fait abandonner toute vie personnelle.

- Montre-moi si c'est trop difficile à raconter, murmura-t-il en venant à mon encontre.  
Sans attendre de réponse, il posa délicatement ses mains sur mes tempes et colla son front au mien. Si proche, je sentais son souffle parfumé au café, je lui volais un baiser avant de me détendre et d'abaisser mes barrières mentales. Cette fois, il resta sage, simple spectateur des souvenirs que je voudrais bien lui dévoiler. Une présence dérangeante mais pas douloureuse, un peu comme un moustique posé sur son bras ... que l'on meurt d'envie de chasser, qui peut piquer à tout moment mais que l'on peut supporter. Je fermais les yeux pour repenser à mon retour au Hub, en ce 31 décembre 1999. Je voulais faire la fête avec mes collègues, avec ma petite amie restée au Hub. J'étais parti en chasse, à l'époque nous étions plus nombreux et tous avaient connaissance de mes talents, si bien que j'étais en permanence sur le terrain. Mais en rentrant ce soir là, je compris vite que la fête était finie, définitivement. Alex dans sa monstruosité avait eu une pensée pour moi et ne s'était donné la mort qu'après m'avoir exposé ses motivations, les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à exécuter toute son équipe tandis qu'il me tenait éloigné du Hub. Il était lui aussi dans un creux, enfin plutôt une crevasse sans fond vu son acte ... Une descente aux enfers qui m'avait malheureusement échappée, faisant de lui un assassin. Il se donna la mort devant mes yeux sans que je ne puisse rien faire. J'ignorais si c'était le fait de montrer ce souvenir à Ianto qui le rendait si réel, si douloureux, si intense … il me semblait que c'était hier et non il y a déjà six ans.  
Après cela j'avais cessé de vivre normalement, je m'étais installé au Hub et je n'avais plus eu de relation amoureuse sérieuse. J'avais mis du temps à reconstituer une équipe en choisissant minutieusement les personnes, en resserrant le groupe aux compétences indispensables. L'ombre d'Alex planait toujours dans le Hub avec celle de Suzie, ils constituaient des avertissements auxquels je ferais mieux d'être plus attentif.

Quand j'ouvrais les yeux après plusieurs minutes de concentration, Ianto enleva ses mains pour les placer dans mon dos, moi instinctivement j'attrapais ses épaules. Sans un mot, nous nous embrassâmes longuement, amoureusement et je me perdis une fois de plus dans cet amour qui pansait les plaies, redonnait l'énergie et l'envie de continuer.  
- Je suis désolé, je comprends. Tu as eu une longue vie … tout le monde ne peux pas porter l'institut sur ses épaules, il aura vu quelque chose … Tu n'es pas responsable, comme tu le crois de son pétage de plombs sanguinaire.  
- Facile à dire. J'aurais pu m'en rendre compte, il a préféré tous les tuer plutôt que de venir vers moi, expliquais-je amer et surpris de me livrer.  
Mais c'était plus facile avec une personne qui venait de vivre mon souvenir, il comprenait l'horreur que j'avais ressentie.  
- Je pensais que tu étais le chef depuis plus longtemps que ça.  
- Evidement que j'aurais pu ! m'exclamais-je piqué au vif. Mais je ne le voulais pas. Après cela, il n'y avait plus personne, je n'ai pas eu le choix. Tout ça pour te dire Ianto, que tu dois te trouver un appartement.  
- On est obligés d'avoir cette conversation ?  
- Oui, je n'ai pas l'impression que tu sois convaincu, même après ce que tu as vu, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Non mais peu importe.  
- Certainement pas Ianto Jones, dis-je en rejoignant mon bureau et en le menaçant de mon index, il vaudrait mieux que ce point soit réglé au plus vite si tu ne veux pas te trouver à la rue.  
Je fermais la porte de mon bureau mais je revins sur mes pas avant de m'asseoir.  
- Et je veux aussi ta fiche horaire, à laquelle tu te conformeras, lançais-je simplement en passant la tête par la porte. Il était resté planté devant le manipulateur et en entendant cette dernière provocation, il partit vers les archives l'air faussement contrarié mais probablement réellement outré, en levant les yeux au ciel. Je me remis au travail tout à fait satisfait de mon effet.

Les dix jours suivants passèrent vite car bien remplis. Je partageais mon temps entre Londres et la base de l'Unit.  
En quelques jours nous avions mis au point une vaste opération qui, à grand renforts de soldats, allait nous débarrasser des weevils, mutants ou pas. Divers sites avaient été localisés et plusieurs missions simultanées se mettaient en place. Cardiff ne serait plus vraiment Cardiff sans eux … mais ils ne me laissaient pas vraiment le choix. L'opération était supervisée par le haut commandement de l'Unit et ils m'avaient désigné comme leader, je dirigeais l'opération et les hommes de la base locale de Cardiff mis à ma disposition. Je pouvais utiliser tout le matériel de la base qui serait nécessaire. Des largesses que je devais aux écarts de Mace, ils tentaient de se rattraper et je n'allais pas m'en plaindre. C'était autre chose pour Abigaël … cela l'irritait, elle qui venait juste d'obtenir ce commandement, elle voyait dans cette opération un bon moyen d'asseoir son autorité. Malgré tout, elle se conformait aux ordres, même si nous avions de longues, très longues discussions qui se terminaient le soir venu autour d'un bon repas. Notre amitié naissante et respect mutuel que nous ressentions devaient l'aider à accepter mon autorité, de mon côté j'appréciais sa présence élégante, raffinée et affirmée. J'avais toujours le dernier mot mais j'écoutais son point de vue et celui de son équipe. Ils furent, je crois, impressionnés par mes connaissances et mon savoir-faire. J'avais été de longues années à la guerre, des décennies entières à mettre au point des opérations tactiques, ça laissait des automatismes. Je fis même un aller-retour à New York en tant qu'expert, ils avaient découvert un vaisseau d'où provenaient des bruits, des radiations, bref de la vie. Inquiets, aucun des scientifiques n'avait réussi à percer le mystère du vaisseau et les armes ricochaient sur le champ de force dont il était entouré. Je reconnus pour ma part un modèle que je connaissais bien, très bien même pour l'avoir piloté. Mes voyages intergalactiques étaient toujours aussi utiles pour épater la galerie. En quelques heures j'avais réglé le problème. Je les avais quittés tandis qu'ils faisaient connaissance avec une délégation d'Oods totalement inoffensifs, des diplomates d'après ce que j'avais compris qui souhaitaient quitter la Terre au plus vite, dès que leur vaisseau serait réparé. Une espèce télépathe avec qui ils avaient du mal à communiquer, évidemment Ianto leur aurait été d'un grand secours. Mes exploits revinrent plus vite à Cardiff que le jet que l'on m'avait spécialement affrété. Ainsi, en plus du respect d'Abigaël, je me mis ses hommes dans la poche. Elle n'était pas dupe, en peu de temps, j'étais devenu autant leur chef qu'elle … peut-être même plus. Elle ne manquait pas de charisme mais moi non plus et, comme toujours, je savais susciter l'enthousiasme tout en incarnant l'autorité et la confiance. En quelques mots un chef que l'on suivrait les yeux fermés avec loyauté et courage au moment d'aller au combat. Dans ces locaux je rayonnais, aucun fantôme pour me rappeler mes échecs, une bouffée d'oxygène entre mes allers-retours londoniens.

J'avais rencontré en premier lieu Malcom. Tout comme Double Y, il avait été étonné de me retrouver identique à l'image que lui renvoyaient ses souvenirs. J'éludais ses questions pour recentrer la discussion sur lui. Il semblait bien fatigué, il songeait à quitter le service. Un collègue venait de mourir alors qu'ils étaient en mission, il l'avait retrouvé pendu dans une forêt. Ça le secouait, le faisait réfléchir sur le sens de la vie, de leur vie qu'ils mettaient à la disposition de leur pays. Elle était essentiellement professionnelle, pas le temps d'avoir une vie privée, mais la fierté qu'il tirait autrefois de ses prouesses techniques ne compensait plus le vide qu'il ressentait. Nous parlâmes d'anciens agents que j'avais connus, tous morts au service, tous sauf Tom Quinn* mis à la retraite forcé à 30 ans. Cela m'étonna, c'était un excellent agent, plutôt beau gosse. Malcom espérait qu'ils lui avaient rendu service. Evoquer ces vieilles connaissances nous avait renvoyé tous deux de nombreuses années en arrière, à l'époque où nous collaborions et où lui débutait dans le renseignement. En bon professionnel, il s'était renseigné sur mon compte. Il connaissait mes fonctions à Cardiff et depuis Canary Wharf, il était beaucoup plus enclin à croire en une vie extra-terrestre … il me demanda donc ce qui m'amenait à Londres. Je ne voulais pas le faire fuir ni lui montrer que j'étais pressé, je voulais le laisser repenser à cette époque dont il semblait nostalgique. Plus jeune, plus insouciant, son moral était encore intact, il servait son pays et il était heureux de le faire. C'étaient de bons souvenirs, je le quittais tandis qu'ils remontaient à la surface sur un banc devant la Tamise, non loin du siège du MI5.  
Double Y était connu des services secrets et surveillé depuis des années. Ils le laissaient agir, l'utilisaient parfois comme mercenaire, s'en méfiaient comme de la peste. Malcom avait eu à affaire à ce manipulateur, je comptais sur cette expérience pour qu'il m'aide à répondre à sa requête.

Dès notre seconde rencontre, je lui révélais les raisons de ma venue, je lui racontais l'enlèvement de Ianto, comment j'avais réussi à le retrouver, l'état dans lequel j'avais retrouvé mon agent. Il m'écouta attentivement, écarquilla les yeux en entendant le nom du mercenaire auquel j'avais fait appel mais resta silencieux jusqu'à la fin de mon récit.  
- Tu t'es fourré dans de sales draps.  
- Aide-moi à m'en sortir.  
- Je ne sais pas Jack, je suis désolé pour ton agent mais …  
Il était mal à l'aise, il regardait au loin hésitant apparemment.  
- Il réussira à obtenir ces informations et tu le sais bien, insistais-je, il ira taper à une autre porte si je ne lui donne pas ce qu'il me demande. Et il y aura des représailles, tu connais ses cibles favorites.  
- J'ai fréquenté Double Y, pas autant que toi mais suffisamment pour savoir que c'est un malade. Un psy se régalerait avec lui, si seulement il allait en voir un … Même jeune il avait cette haine pour la jeunesse, pour la réussite des autres …  
- Il haït la faiblesse, le coupais-je.  
- Oui, répondit Malcom avec tristesse. Il tuera ton agent qu'il t'a aidé à retrouver. Et il adorera ça.  
- Et toute mon équipe.  
- Probablement. Je suis ennuyé Jack, vasouilla-t-il, ce sont tes problèmes et normalement je t'aurais dit non, mais …  
- Mais ? relançais-je.  
- On cherche à remettre la main sur lui, finit-il par lâcher dans un souffle.  
- Merde. Pourquoi maintenant ?  
- C'est lié à une affaire en cours et pour une fois, il y a des preuves de sa culpabilité. On le veut, mort ou vif. Tu saisis pourquoi je suis vraiment ennuyé ? Je ne peux pas faire autrement que d'en parler à ma hiérarchie.  
L'affaire se compliquait à souhait, je venais de me griller.  
- Obtiens-moi un rendez-vous avec Pierce, je vais vous aider à le capturer.  
Pas vraiment le choix. Quelques heures plus tard, je passais le sas du MI5 …

* * *

Ces personnages existent dans l'excellente série de la BBC **Spooks**. Pour voir les visages des personnages cités :  
- Harry Pierce : www point bbc point co point uk/spooks/aps/harry point shtml  
- Malcom : www point bbc point co point uk/drama/spooks/personnel_mw point shtml  
- Tom Quinn : www point bbc point co point uk/drama/spooks/personnel_tq point shtml

* * *

_____Un long chapitre, mais j'espère que ce feuilleton ne vous lasse pas comme le roman de la vie de Jack ^^  
J'attends maintenant avec impatience de vous lire et voui, chacun son tour ;-)) _

_Le début du chapitre suivant :_

_" __Malcom m'accueillit tandis que je pénétrais dans le quartier général du MI5. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'y avais pas mis les pieds et … ils avaient refait la décoration. J'avais devant moi une grande salle moderne et sobre, dépourvue de fenêtres, avec de nombreux postes de travail et des cloisons de verre pour séparer les espaces … rien à voir avec mon propre Q.G.  
__Quoique rien ne ressemblait au Hub et j'en étais plutôt fier, mes murs étaient emprunts d'une histoire qui se confondait avec celle de l'Institut, avec la mienne. Parfois au détour d'un couloir, une marque ravivait un souvenir … bon ou mauvais, j'aimais ces surprises. Les murs abîmés, humides, parfois sales, marqués par les locataires successifs révélaient la vraie nature de l'organisation. Ils étaient la mémoire de l'institut, j'étais intimement convaincu que Torchwood disparaîtrait si le Hub venait à être détruit ..."_

_Merci de suivre cette histoire, à bientôt !_


	44. Thames House

Déclaration : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter. Merci à Russel T Davies et à la BBC de les avoir créés.

Bêta : Réa S, tout aussi précieuse ^^

**MADE BY TORCHWOOD**

* * *

**Chapitre 44 : Thames House**

* * *

Malcom m'accueillit tandis que je pénétrais dans le quartier général du MI5. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'y avais pas mis les pieds et … ils avaient refait la décoration. J'avais devant moi une grande salle moderne et sobre, dépourvue de fenêtres, avec de nombreux postes de travail et des cloisons de verre pour séparer les espaces … rien à voir avec mon propre Q.G.

Quoique rien ne ressemblait au Hub et j'en étais plutôt fier, mes murs étaient emprunts d'une histoire qui se confondait avec celle de l'Institut, avec la mienne. Parfois au détour d'un couloir, une marque ravivait un souvenir … bon ou mauvais, j'aimais ces surprises. Les murs abîmés, humides, parfois sales, marqués par les locataires successifs révélaient la vraie nature de l'organisation. Ils étaient la mémoire de l'institut, j'étais intimement convaincu que Torchwood disparaîtrait si le Hub venait à être détruit*.

Dans ce lieu grouillant de monde, j'attirais tous les regards, je détonais. Malcom me conduisit au bureau d'Harry Pierce où celui-ci m'attendait avec son meilleur agent, Adam Carter**. Avant de pousser les lourdes portes vitrées du bureau du grand chef, Malcom me glissa à l'oreille qu'il n'avait rien révélé, simplement obtenu un rendez-vous pour Jack Harkness, l'ancienne connaissance. Adam était tranquillement installé sur un canapé bas. Détendu, il croisait ses jambes qui semblaient immenses, il devait être grand. Et un de plus qui n'était pas en costume cravate ! Je haïssais les costumes sauf sur Ianto, j'avais ma petite idée du pourquoi de ce paradoxe, vous aussi ?  
Comme tous les espions de haut vol, c'était leur froideur qui me frappait en premier lieu, une maîtrise dont ils ne se déparaient jamais. Sur l'oreiller éventuellement, mais peut-être était-ce feint, on ne peut jamais savoir avec eux. Une chose était certaine, ils gardaient cette maîtrise sur le terrain même dans les pires situations. Adam était de cette trempe, je le vis immédiatement à son attitude, dans sa manière de m'observer. Un animal à sang-froid de plus. Il me détaillait, tous me fixaient.  
- Jack, content de te retrouver après tout ce temps, commença Harry bien calé derrière son bureau. Mais je suppose que ce n'est pas pour parler du passé que tu es là ?

Ou plutôt, comment demander d'emblée si nous allions parler de l'attentat qui le mettrait dans une situation très délicate. Une entrée en matière astucieuse, je n'en attendais pas moins de lui. Harry était connu pour sa droiture, son attachement sans faille au service, il était respecté jusqu'au plus haut niveau de l'état, il avait eu toutes les distinctions possibles. Ce « détail » lui vaudrait sa place, même si l'attentat avait été commandité et qu'il ne faisait que suivre les ordres, il serait le bouc-émissaire, surtout que j'avais en ma possession des détails qui prouveraient mes dires. Je le détaillais à mon tour, il avait bien sûr changé, vieilli, il n'allait plus sur le terrain et cela se voyait. Il menait des combats dans des lieux à l'ambiance feutrée où les coups étaient assénés avec plus d'élégance mais pas moins de violence. Il était à la tête de la section D depuis si longtemps, il devait détenir le record. Il ne le devait qu'à l'acuité de son esprit qui était en ce moment même au travail, concentré sur moi.  
- Non, notre temps est bien trop précieux pour cela. Je suis en contact avec Double Y.  
- Où est-il ? demanda Carter soudain très intéressé.

Il avait décroisé les jambes qui lui arrivaient sous le menton alors qu'il se penchait légèrement en avant. Son teint pâle et ses cheveux blonds s'accordaient bien avec ses yeux d'un bleu très clair, un peu tombants mais il avait un très beau visage. Une paire d'yeux qui à présent m'examinaient scrupuleusement. Il croisa, ses mains sur ses genoux, je ne pus m'empêcher de les examiner. Elles ressemblaient à celles de Ianto, de grandes mains plus fines que les miennes, aux longs doigts parsemés de tâches de rousseur. Malcom se recroquevilla sur son siège, il devait craindre les questions puis les remontrances.  
- Je l'ai rencontré à Londres et à Cardiff, il bouge beaucoup à mon avis. Mais il vous nargue, notre premier rendez-vous était à quelques pâtés de maison d'ici, fis-je ne souriant à Adam Carter dont la mission du moment devait consister à mettre la main sur lui, vu sa réaction.  
Ses poings se serreraient, ses articulations blanchirent signe de sa frustration, il reporta son regard sur son supérieur.  
- Pourquoi la section D le cherche ? questionnais-je en regardant à mon tour Harry, il prépare un attentat ? Pas vraiment son style.  
- Pourtant c'est le cas, lâcha Pierce. Nous avons le lieu et la date. Ce sera au sommet de l'énergie qui a lieu dans 4 jours. Nous sommes pressés, très pressés Jack. Il n'est plus vraiment ton style d'interlocuteur non plus alors, à ton tour de me dire ce qui se passe.  
- Je lui suis redevable. Je dois lui livrer des informations en votre possession.  
- Se sentirait-il menacé ?  
- Non Adam, cela concerne l'énergie.  
- Il se croit intouchable, tu as raison Jack. Et il l'est … tous nos efforts sont restés vains alors qu'il est venu ici-même, on n'arrivera pas à faire en quatre jours ce que l'on rate depuis quinze. L'occasion est trop belle et nous n'en n'aurons pas d'autre. Adam, Malcom vous montez l'opération.  
Je me levais en même temps que les deux agents qui avaient immédiatement obtempérés, mais Harry m'invita à rester d'un signe de la main.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux en retour ? dit-il alors que les portes se fermaient.  
- D'abord que Malcom ne soit pas inquiété. Je venais tâter le terrain, rien de plus.  
- J'ai confiance en Malcom, cela fait partie des risques du métier, des nombreux risques. Quoi d'autre ?  
- Des crédits supplémentaires ? Tu ne sembles pas en manquer, fis-je en me tournant vers la salle principale. Et les beaux gosses baraqués qui vont avec, j'ai déjà repéré deux ou trois spécimens tout à fait remarquables.  
Il rit franchement en se servant un fond de whisky, je me joignis à son rire.  
- Je te sers ?  
- Non. Ce n'est pas un peu tôt, pour ce genre de boisson ?  
Il balaya la question d'un soupir, apparemment il en avait besoin et cela ne souffrait aucune discussion. Je voyais à présent le poids des années sur ses épaules, la pression constante qu'il subissait.  
- Tu n'as pas changé Jack, pas changé du tout. Comment fais-tu ?  
- Devine ?  
- Sérieusement, dit-il en souriant à nouveau, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
- Rien. Que vous réussissiez à nous débarrasser de lui, on se rend mutuellement un service.  
- Comment est-il ?  
- Il n'a pas changé lui non plus. Toujours aussi méfiant bien que je comprenne mieux les précautions qu'il a prises, toujours bien informé, toujours aussi sadique.  
Harry hocha la tête en fermant les yeux, à nouveau confortablement installé sur son siège.

- On vit une crise sans précédent Jack, on va avoir un problème d'approvisionnement, pour le moment le Premier ministre le cache, mais il est vital pour le pays que ce sommet se déroule sans incident. Nous devons négocier de nouveaux accords, je n'ose imaginer le chaos dans lequel le pays serait plongé si nous venions à manquer de chauffage cet hiver. Nous assurons la sécurité de ce sommet, toutes mes équipes sont dessus … il n'est pas le seul à fomenter un attentat. J'ai une seconde équipe au pied d'œuvre avec un groupe armé islamiste.  
Il fit une pause et se passa la main sur le visage pour tenter de chasser la fatigue.  
- Mal dormi ? tentais-je.  
- Pas dormi du tout. Nous avons démantelé une cellule cette nuit mais ce n'est pas fini. Ma seconde équipe est menée par l'agent Ros Myers, tu vois, nous n'avons pas que des mâles. Je mettrais d'ailleurs ma main à couper qu'elle supplantera Adam très bientôt. Ce sera peut-être elle que tu verras à cette place dans quelques années.  
- Envie de te retirer ?  
- Non.  
- Comment va ta femme, et ta fille ?  
- Divorcé et ma fille … c'est compliqué.  
- Tu m'en diras tant …  
- Rien que je ne doive savoir, Jack ?  
Plus de fatigue, plus de poids sur ses épaules, les coudes sur la table, les mains croisées devant lui, il me dardait de son regard perçant. Il était à nouveau Sire Harry Pierce à la tête de la section D du MI5. Méfiant de nature, prudent, brillant … un grand professionnel que j'admirais. J'étais finalement soulagé de les aider à mettre fin aux agissements crapuleux et nauséabonds de Double Y.  
- Je ne savais pas que vous le cherchiez avant de rencontrer Malcom. Je préfère le savoir en captivité qu'en possession de documents secrets.  
- Bien. Je vais t'accompagner en salle de réunion, vous pourrez mettre au point un plan.

Je passais le reste de l'après-midi à travailler avec Malcom et Adam, ce n'est qu'en récupérant mes affaires au moment de quitter Thames House que je vis deux appels manqués, dont un de Ianto. Je recomposais son numéro, sans succès. Même chose pour le Hub, personne pour répondre à mon angoisse grandissante, d'autant que mon bracelet dont je ne me déparais jamais m'avait indiqué une anomalie à Cardiff. Comme d'habitude, c'était pied au plancher et la peur au ventre que je rejoignis Cardiff, enrageant une fois de plus de manquer tellement de temps. Je fus rassuré en retrouvant mes deux agents au Hub, bien qu'au premier regard je vis qu'ils étaient tous deux troublés. Tosh était à son poste, Ianto penché vers elle, il s'était passé quelque chose. Je déposais mon manteau dans mon bureau pour constater qu'aucun rapport n'y avait été déposé.  
- En salle de réunion ! ordonnais-je en passant devant eux.  
Ils me regardèrent tous les deux un peu ahuris et finirent par me suivre. Ils étaient un peu au ralenti, ou alors j'étais speed. Probablement la seconde hypothèse.  
- Alors, que s'est-il donc passé ? réclamais-je avant même qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de s'asseoir.  
Debout au bout de la table j'étais trop nerveux pour m'asseoir. Les mains à plat, j'attendais des explications même s'ils avaient l'air d'aller bien. Cela ne voulait pas dire grand-chose.  
- Nous avons détecté une anomalie en centre ville, commença Ianto, Tosh s'y est rendue pour vérifier. Je suis resté au Hub, nous avions lancé différentes analyses du pic d'énergie enregistré.  
- J'ai fouillé l'ancien restaurant asiatique abandonné où avait eu lieu l'anomalie, continua Tosh, mais je ne détectais plus rien et cela semblait désert, jusqu'à ce que …  
- Qu'elle disparaisse littéralement de l'écran de contrôle alors qu'il y avait un second pic d'énergie, nos communications ont été coupées. Je me suis rendu au restaurant …  
- Pas très prudent Ianto, le coupais-je.  
- Elle s'était volatilisée, continua Ianto sans relever, je suis revenu au Hub pour analyser les deux pics. Elle a repris contact au bout de 3 heures …  
- Qui m'ont paru 3 minutes. J'étais dans un halo lumineux, en lévitation, je ne voyais rien au-delà de quelques centimètres. Etrangement, j'étais bien, comme dans un cocon, doux et chaud ...

Ianto me tendit les résultats des analyses qui concluaient comme je venais de le faire à une boucle temporelle. Mais une boucle temporelle ne vous entoure pas d'un halo lumineux, même s'il y en avait de différentes sortes.  
- Comment va Owen ?  
- Beaucoup mieux, me rassura Tosh, je l'ai ramené chez lui. Il est encore faible, il lui faudra quelques jours de repos.  
- Qu'il les prenne. Quand tu passeras le voir ce soir, qu'il en profite pour t'examiner.  
- Ianto m'a déjà passé un scan, tout va bien.  
- Bien, bien … Je pense qu'il y avait bien quelqu'un ou quelque chose là-bas, on t'a emprisonnée dans cette bulle volontairement. Il a dû filer ensuite, il avait trois heures de tranquillité devant lui … cela ne m'étonnerait pas que ça se reproduise, il vous faudra être plus prudent.

Ianto hocha la tête mais Tosh ne bougea pas d'un pouce, même si elle ne laissait rien paraître, je ne la trouvais pas égale à elle-même. Mon second appel venait d'Abigaël, je décidais de la contacter immédiatement. Nous en étions à régler les détails de l'opération, elle voulait mon avis sur certains points que nous n'avions pas encore abordés. J'en profitais pour leur présenter les grandes lignes du plan mis en place, avec l'aide d'Abigaël. Nous étions bien au point tous les deux et je trouvais ses décisions de plus en plus raccord avec les miennes. J'avais commandé de nouvelles armes pour l'opération et elle venait de les recevoir, elle voulait que nous les testions ensemble.  
- Ianto, Tosh, je veux votre rapport au plus vite. Je te rejoins au hangar, Abigaël.  
J'avais hâte de les essayer, elles devaient nous permettre de capturer les weevils sans les massacrer, enfin, en les massacrer moins. Je laissais mes deux agents pour rejoindre mon bureau. Je pris quelques affaires … ainsi que l'encas posé là, je ne l'avais pas vu en arrivant … Dans toute cette agitation j'avais complètement oublié mon repas, un certain Gallois y avait pensé pour moi. Je ne pus m'empêcher de le dévorer sur place tout en allumant par habitude les écrans de surveillance. J'ouvris ceux de la salle de réunion dont je ne voyais pas mes deux agents revenir.

- Et le voilà à nouveau parti, on ne le voit plus, râlait Tosh tandis que Ianto regroupait les analyses que j'avais oubliées sur la table.  
- C'est une opération importante et complexe, indiqua-t-il.  
- Oui, peut être mais il n'y a plus que ça qui compte. Et nous alors ?  
- Il nous fait confiance pour gérer le reste, rétorqua Ianto stoïque.  
- Peut-être, peut-être pas. On est que deux !  
- Un et demi.  
- Arrête, tu ne pouvais pas faire plus. Tu es venu, tu m'as cherchée, tu en as fait beaucoup … beaucoup trop. Il a raison tu sais, tu n'aurais pas dû quitter le Hub, finit-elle plus doucement.  
_Merci pour le soutien_, pensais-je en croquant à pleine dents dans le pain de mie.  
- J'agirais de la même manière si c'était à refaire. Mais tu t'en es très bien sortie toute seule.  
- J'ai eu peur, même si je me sentais bien. Il aurait dû être là avec moi.  
Elle avait raison, ils avaient besoin de moi, je le savais … mais à moins de me cloner, je ne voyais pas de solution.  
- Tu as parfaitement géré la situation Tosh.  
- Je n'ai rien fait ! J'ai foiré oui … Je suis plus rassurée quand il est dans les parages … il semble tout savoir sur tout.  
- J'ai terminé mon rapport, tu le reliras ? sollicita Ianto, probablement pour changer de sujet.  
- Moi je ne l'ai pas commencé …  
- Tu pourras te baser sur le mien, proposa-t-il.  
- Oui, merci.  
- Je t'ai vu pianoter dans tous les sens, tu travaillais sur quoi ?  
- Je piratais le réseau de l'Unit … avoua-t-elle en baissant les yeux.  
- Mais pourquoi ? s'écria Ianto.  
- Je voulais savoir où en était l'opération d'éradication des weevils, confessa-t-elle toujours peu fière d'elle-même.  
- Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir demandé ?  
- Tu as bien vu comment il fait ! Il nous tient volontairement à l'écart ! se récria-t-elle.  
- Cela ne nous concerne pas vraiment, on a beaucoup à faire, c'est toi-même qui le disais.  
- Mais cela m'intéresse ! Je ne supporte pas ... de ne pas savoir. J'ai découvert qu'il avait un bureau là-bas, tu te rends compte ? Pourquoi il ne nous l'a pas dit ?  
- Il n'y aura pas pensé. Il y passe beaucoup de temps, il lui faut bien un endroit pour travailler. Moi-même je le savais et je n'ai pas pensé à te le dire, défendit Ianto.  
- Tu ne lui as pas dit que tu étais allé là-bas, fit-elle remarquer d'un ton plus doux, quand tu m'as dit où tu étais allé …  
- Je ne savais plus quoi faire … j'étais désespéré Tosh. Tu avais disparue, Jack ne répondait pas, Owen était alité, j'ai pensé que je le trouverais à la base de l'Unit.  
- Je ne t'ai pas demandé comment ça s'est passé ?  
- Bien, bien, répondit-il rapidement.  
_Ianto, tu as répondu trop vite_.

Quelle était donc cette histoire ? Abigaël n'avait rien dit. D'ailleurs, elle allait devoir m'attendre … je ne pouvais pas lâcher les écrans des yeux. Le devoir m'appelait mais, leur conversation à laquelle je ne devrais pas assister, me captivait. Ils me pensaient parti et parlaient librement, on apprécie toujours de savoir ce que les autres pensent de vous … bon ou mauvais. Je devais absolument regarder en direct, j'étais certain que ce passage serait effacé avant mon retour.

- S'il te plait, dis-moi, implora Tosh.  
- Jack n'était pas là, je suis reparti.  
- Ne te fais pas prier. De toute manière, je piraterais les caméras de surveillance si tu ne me dis rien, provoqua-t-elle.  
Ianto réfléchit quelques instants, je l'imaginais cherchant une échappatoire.  
- Tu ne saurais pas pour autant ce qui se passait dans ma tête.  
- Si tu ne me le dis pas, je trouverais bien un moyen, insista-t-elle.  
- Quand je pense que Jack me trouve têtu … dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel, le pire c'est que je t'en crois capable. Tu te doutes que cela ne m'a pas rappelé de bons souvenirs, finit-il par révéler.  
- Et ?  
- Tu es dure en affaires. Tu ne me lâcheras pas ?  
- Non, Jack n'est pas là, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes seul …  
- Je ne me sens pas seul Tosh, vous êtes là et lui aussi.  
Il laissa échapper un profond soupir de lassitude avant de continuer.  
- Quand on est prisonnier et sans aucun droit, cela donne des idées à certaines personnes, elles outrepassent leur prérogatives. Là-bas, j'ai vécu des situations … humiliantes, auxquelles ont assisté pas mal de monde. Ne me demande pas quoi Tosh, supplia-t-il rapidement en relevant brusquement la tête.

Je suivais leur conversation avec une caméra d'angle, j'en changeais pour mieux voir le visage de Ianto. _J'aurais dû me douter que cela arriverait malgré les précautions que je prenais. Je ne voulais pas les mêler à cette opération entre autre pour cette raison, il était trop tôt pour lui. Cet épisode me donnait raison, mais c'était trop tard, le mal était fait. _

- Non, bien sûr … Pourquoi ne pas le dire à Jack ? proposa-t-elle pleine d'espoir. Il les fera virer !  
- A quoi bon ?  
- La justice, pour toi-même, pour te venger, il y a des tas de raisons !  
- Je ne veux pas, dit-il fermement. Je sais que la nature humaine est ainsi. Ils ne sont pas plus mauvais que la moyenne. Ce sont des soldats à qui on a donné tout pouvoir … qu'on a incités à faire ce qu'ils ont fait.  
- C'est ta décision Ianto, à mon avis Jack n'aura pas la même.  
- Tu vas lui en parler ?  
- Uniquement si tu le veux.  
- Non, décida-t-il en baissant les yeux.  
- Ce que je voudrais savoir, c'est comment tu vas.  
- Je m'étais préparé, je n'ai pas entendu leurs pensées. Mais leurs regards ont suffi quant à leurs sourires … je les ai trouvés bien cruels, murmura-t-il.  
Il fit une pause, il suffisait de le regarder pour voir sa souffrance et ça me tordait littéralement les entrailles. Il fuyait le regard de Tosh qui avait placé son bras sur le sien. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule pour le réconforter. Qui n'en aurait pas envie ? Je ne pouvais pas débarquer comme ça mais ça me démangeait drôlement. La colère me donnait chaud, Tosh avait raison, il fallait les virer !  
- Me retrouver là-bas, avec eux, forcément c'était pénible mais je ne suis pas resté longtemps, résuma-t-il. Tout ça est très récent, c'est encore bien présent, j'y pense souvent mais pas plus après y être retourné.  
- Je suis désolé.  
- Ne le sois pas, j'ai … l'habitude de ce genre de situation.  
- Comment ça l'habitude ? Tu parles de Torchwood 1 ? demanda-t-elle étonnée.  
- Oui. C'est juste que …  
_Il y a encore des choses que je ne sais pas_, pensais-je avec tristesse.  
- Que ? encouragea-t-elle, je la remerciais intérieurement pour sa ténacité qui me permettait d'en apprendre beaucoup.  
- Après c'est dur d'avoir de bonne opinion de soi-même. J'aurais aimé trouver Jack … j'en avais envie, j'en avais besoin. Je suis reparti dans un drôle d'état, d'ailleurs je n'ai aucun souvenir du chemin de retour, j'ignore totalement comment je me suis retrouvé au Hub, assis à ton poste … jusqu'à ce que j'entende ta voix. J'étais content, tu ne peux pas savoir !  
- Je comprends Ianto … c'était vraiment dangereux d'y aller. Jack devait encore être à Londres, il y va souvent ces derniers temps, ajouta Tosh après quelques instants.  
- Mais comment le sais-tu ? demanda-t-il très vite.  
_Trop heureux à mon avis de quitter cette conversation qu'il doit trouver bien trop intrusive à son goût._

- Je trace tous les appels de son portable et les déplacements du SUV. Tu sais qu'il a désactivé la balise de transmission ? J'ai été obligée d'utiliser les caméras disséminées un peu partout pour être certaine de ses déplacements. Bien pratique, finit-elle fière d'elle-même.  
- Tu sais que tu es redoutable ?  
- Je sais …  
Le sourire en coin prouvait qu'elle en était fière.  
- Tu n'as quand même pas reconstitué son planning ?  
- Si. C'était mieux que d'écrire le rapport … tu le veux ?  
- Non, répondit Ianto immédiatement, sûr de lui.  
_Il me fait confiance …_  
- Tu n'es donc pas curieux ? !  
- S'il juge qu'il a quelque chose à me dire, il m'en fera part.  
- C'est tout à ton honneur … Et, bien moi je ne suis pas de cet avis, tous ses secrets m'insupportent. Il nous cache des choses, ses allers-retours à Londres ne concernent pas l'opération en cours. Et tu as vu comment il nous balance ses ordres ? Et je devrais m'exécuter ? Son rapport, il l'attendra, finit-elle rebelle.  
- Au contraire, c'est comme cela qu'il se tiendra au courant de nos activités. Il te faut l'écrire, c'est important …  
- Mais pourquoi il ne nous dit rien ? Je peux aider ! Regarde les situations qu'il nous fait vivre ! s'exclama-t-elle.  
_Cela ne lui ressemble pas de s'énerver ainsi … _  
- Owen t'aura contaminée … déclara Ianto en la dévisageant, il semblait partager mon étonnement. C'est que ça ne nous concerne pas, il faut lui faire confiance ...  
- Ce n'est pas vrai à la fin ! Tu sais que tu peux le critiquer, il n'est pas parfait ! Je te dirais qu'il se tape Abigaël que tu lui trouverais des excuses !  
_Merde. Ça, ce n'était pas bon_.

- Oh, Ianto vraiment je suis désolée, dit-elle une main sur sa bouche, _c'est trop tard ma belle, tu l'as dit, _pensais-je. C'est sortit tout seul … j'ai gaffé, je ne voulais pas te dire cela. C'est justement ce que je voulais éviter de te dire. Ça aussi ... qu'est-ce qu'il m'énerve avec elle !  
- Mais tu ne devrais pas Tosh ! rétorqua-t-il en souriant en s'appuyant sur le dossier de son siège. Tout contracté pendant son récit, là il semblait se relaxer … Mes flirts détendaient une atmosphère alourdie après sa confession, au moins ils en faisaient rire un ...  
- C'est exaspérant, leur complicité, comme elle le monopolise, comme elle lui sourit sans le quitter des yeux … et lui, il fait pareil.  
- Tu connais Jack, je m'inquiéterais s'il n'agissait pas de la sorte !  
- Ianto, tu ne cesseras pas de m'étonner …  
_Oui, moi aussi_, pensais-je.  
- Je le connais depuis plus longtemps que toi, je l'ai observé de loin à Londres. Il agissait de la même manière.  
- Je trouvais qu'il avait changé depuis que vous êtes ensemble, dit-elle dans un souffle mais attendant une réponse.  
Elle voulait des réponses, désespérément.  
- Bon, on ferait mieux de se remettre au boulot, dit-il en se levant.  
Elle agrippa son bras sans ménagements pour le faire s'asseoir. Mais qu'avait-on fait à ma Tosh ? Cette bulle temporelle ne lui avait pas réussi … je devrais peut-être l'examiner, tout cela ne lui ressemblait guère.  
Tosh ne le lâchait pas des yeux, attendant sa réponse.  
- Non mais tu l'a vue ? Elle est magnifique ! finit-il par lâcher.  
- Et alors ! s'exclama-t-elle. Tu es très beau aussi Ianto !  
- Tosh, vraiment il faut que j'y aille …  
- Elle a les dents qui rayent le parquet, je ne l'aime pas, dit-elle en ignorant complètement la dernière réplique de Ianto.  
- Tosh ma parole, tu es jalouse !  
- Mais non, pas du tout ! Tu devrais te méfier d'elle.  
A nouveau un soupir, le temps était aux confessions …

- On ne s'est rien promis ... il m'a déjà tellement donné. Il est si charismatique, si beau … cet homme attire les autres, c'est comme ça. Je t'ai dit que je l'avais observé à Londres, il est solaire … il captive, il charme, il séduit, c'est Jack quoi ! Il a toujours une idée en tête, un but, même si c'est un épicurien. Les gens sont meilleurs à son contact, c'est rare de rencontrer une personnalité comme la sienne. Tout n'est pas facile pour lui, je l'admire tellement ...  
- Tu es amoureux Ianto, coupa Tosh en souriant ce qui lui fit baisser la tête, ça ne veut pas dire que tu dois tout accepter …  
- C'est sa nature profonde, je ne voudrais pas changer cela pour tout l'or du monde. C'est trop précieux.  
- Tout cela m'échappe mais c'est parce que tu le vois avec les yeux de l'amour, dit-elle en souriant un peu plus.  
- Comme toi, quand tu ignores les plaintes incessantes d'un certain médecin. Moi, je n'en peux plus …  
Il n'avait pas contredit … je le savais, mais qu'il reconnaisse son amour devant Tosh, waouh je ne pensais pas cela possible.  
- Oh oui, fit-elle en riant. Ça lui fait les pieds … c'est valable pour tous les médecins. Il faudrait les mettre à la place des patients périodiquement. Ils changeraient, j'en suis certaine.  
- Tu as raison, une bonne attaque de weevils de temps en temps … maintenant que l'on va en avoir toute une armée sous la main, plaisanta-t-il.  
- Si seulement c'était vrai. Ils vont les exterminer Ianto, que veux-tu qu'ils en fassent ? Ce ne sera pas beau et c'est pour cette unique raison qu'il nous tient à l'écart.  
_Elle n'a pas totalement tort_ …  
- Est-ce que tu veux que je me joigne à vous ce soir ?  
- Rentre chez toi, maintenant que tu as un appartement. Tu as passé toutes tes soirées avec nous et je t'en remercie, tu m'as vraiment aidée et rassurée. Je vais m'en occuper ce soir.  
_Je ne suis pas au courant pour l'appartement …  
_- Comme tu voudras, fit-il en laissant une Tosh songeuse.

J'éteignis l'écran et quand enfin il réapparut, je l'appelais depuis mon bureau …

* * *

* C'est ce qui s'est passé n'est-ce pas ? Malheureusement …  
** Adam Carter, personnage de la série Spooks de la saison 3 à la saison 7 : www point bbc point co point uk/spooks/characters/adamcarter point shtml

* * *

_Comme toujours j'espère que cela vous a plu, Ianto se dévoile un peu ... vous me direz, j'ai hâte de savoir ^^_

_Le début du chapitre suivant :_

_" _Ianto entra dans mon bureau étonné de me trouver encore dans la base alors qu'Abigaël m'attendait et que j'étais censé avoir quitté le Hub pour la rejoindre. Une surprise mêlée d'incompréhension se lisait sur son visage comme dans un livre ouvert. Il ouvrit la bouche prêt à m'interroger alors que je voyais presque le fil de ses pensées se dérouler … _que fait-il là, est-il parti puis revenu ou était-il là tout le temps, mais s'il était là il a pu nous écouter … __"_

_Merci de suivre cette histoire, à bientôt !_


	45. le cercle des MBT

Déclaration : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter. Merci à Russel T Davies et à la BBC de les avoir créés.

Bêta : Réa S, tout aussi précieuse ^^

**MADE BY TORCHWOOD**

* * *

**Chapitre 45 : Le cercle des MBT**

* * *

Ianto entra dans mon bureau étonné de me trouver encore dans la base alors qu'Abigaël m'attendait et que j'étais censé avoir quitté le Hub pour la rejoindre. Une surprise mêlée d'incompréhension se lisait sur son visage comme dans un livre ouvert. Il ouvrit la bouche prêt à m'interroger alors que je voyais presque le fil de ses pensées se dérouler … _que fait-il là, est-il parti puis revenu ou était-il là tout le temps, mais s'il était là il a pu nous écouter …_

Je me levais tandis qu'il s'avançait prudemment dans la pièce, je captais son regard involontaire et angoissé vers l'écran que j'avais éteint. Alors qu'il réalisait que leur conversation avait eu un témoin, je sentis son stress monter. Il resta là sans bouger, comme figé sur place, il posa simplement ses mains sur le dossier du fauteuil des invités, un appui dans sa descente vertigineuse. Son cerveau reptilien était en train de prendre le dessus et dans ces conditions il était inutile d'entamer une discussion au sujet des sévices qu'il avait subis. Tosh lui avait arraché une confession qu'il avait décidé de me cacher et il découvrait avec horreur qu'à présent je la connaissais. Il était livide. J'avais besoin de trouver une réponse à sa douleur et la mienne. J'avançais vers lui en espérant ne pas le faire fuir, sans prononcer un mot, il était bien inutile de parler il avait déjà tout compris. Je pris délicatement son visage entre mes mains, il fuyait mon regard mais ce geste me permit, avec douceur, de l'obliger à me faire face. J'aurais voulu en cet instant posséder son don qui m'aurait révélé sans erreur possible ses sentiments. Je devais m'en passer, ma télépathie n'avait rien à voir avec la sienne, je devais me fier à mes sentiments et mon instinct. Je lus de la gêne dans ses yeux, de la souffrance aussi. A présent, emprisonné dans mes larges mains il avait envie de fuir. Je sentis son corps se crisper, ses mains serrer le fauteuil, j'hésitais à céder à son désarroi, à son souhait d'éloignement. Après tout c'était son droit, mais la douleur viscérale que j'avais ressentie était toujours bien présente, le laisser partir ne ferait qu'empirer le chagrin qui me tordait les entrailles. C'est ainsi lorsque l'on aime, la tristesse de l'autre devient sa propre tristesse, les coups portés à l'un blessent les deux, mais c'est votre cœur qui souffre. Et cette souffrance là peut rendre fou, haineux et la guérison est longue. Alors autant pour lui que pour moi, je m'appropriais ces lèvres que j'avais à peine touchées en dix jours. Passé l'étonnement, il répondit avec ferveur au baiser tandis que je l'enveloppais de mes bras.

Il était dans un état de stress comme je l'avais rarement vu et en totale inhibition. Le peu de psychologie que je connaissais m'avait appris qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre l'initiative, c'était à moi de décider, de le rassurer avec patience et empathie. Etant donné qu'il était mon amant, la solution était toute trouvée. Ce n'était peut être pas très professionnel pour un spectateur extérieur, mais ce baiser était à la fois instinctif et réfléchi. Quand je sentis son corps se détendre, ses mains se poser sur mes hanches et que j'entendis de faibles gémissements de plaisir, cela me fit un bien fou. Complètement coupés du monde qui nous entourait nous prenions notre temps car cette notion était suspendue en cet instant, seule cette fusion sensuelle comptait, je ne pensais à rien d'autre. En plein vol, un moratoire était accordé à tous nos soucis, tracas et craintes qui ne nous quittaient pas, nous collaient aux baskets entravant trop souvent nos pas. Baisser sa garde faisait du bien, des bienfaits qui se diffusaient en ce moment même dans nos deux corps pour mon plus grand plaisir. L'alchimie du baiser … une thérapie à elle toute seule. Je me sentais mieux, soulagé par ce contact charnel, ses lèvres chaudes que j'aimais plus que tout, ce goût qui était le sien et qui m'emmenait loin de ce monde.

- Ianto … murmurais-je alors que nos lèvres se séparaient et que la magie du moment prenait fin.  
Il détourna son visage mais ne bougea pas, il restait là, planté à quelques centimètres de moi. Il se tourna un peu plus et en suivant son regard, je vis Tosh à son poste. Elle nous tournait le dos mais la scène qui venait de se dérouler ne lui avait pas échappée.  
- Tu n'es pas obligé de me dire ces choses importantes, lui soufflais-je à l'oreille.  
Un frisson le parcourut, ses sens étaient en éveil après un baiser d'une telle intensité. Nul doute que j'aurais pu l'entraîner vers ma chambre. L'intimité que j'avais crée était toujours là, elle vivait dans les dix centimètres qui nous séparaient. Je la cultivais, il ne la brisait pas … je voulais qu'il se confie à moi, je voulais l'aider, si seulement il se laissait faire … je l'aimais, je l'aimais tant.  
- On n'est jamais obligé, mais je pensais tu avais compris que la vie était plus douce après, insistais-je avec douceur.  
- J'en ai parlé à Tosh, répondit-il enfin d'une voix mal assurée qui trahissait son émotion contenue.  
- Je suis ton ami aussi, fis-je remarquer toujours en parlant à voix basse, en caressant sa joue.  
- Bien sûr, affirma-t-il en levant ses yeux bleus vers moi.  
Ils me firent chavirer comme toujours. Un océan dans lequel je pourrais me perdre, longtemps.  
- Alors pourquoi ?  
- Je ne suis pas prêt … tu es plus que mon ami …  
_Son amant_, complétais-je pour moi-même.  
- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, tu pourrais me montrer plutôt que de me raconter.  
Un sourire se dessina au coin de sa bouche, c'était délicieux à voir.  
- Tu me piques mes méthodes ?  
- Tu me piques bien mes phrases !  
- Je … on verra … hésita-t-il tandis que le sourire fantomatique à disparaissait, maintenant ce n'est pas vraiment le bon moment, tu es attendu et je pense que, peut-être, tu pourrais parler à Tosh.  
- Tosh … fis-je en prenant une inspiration. Je n'ai pas à me justifier.  
- Je sais bien, mais elle est très remontée … c'est peut-être cette bulle temporelle, non ?  
- Ça peut agir comme un décalage horaire et influer sur son humeur mais je ne l'ai jamais vue comme cela.  
- En même temps, tu n'étais pas censé voir, fit-il avec une pointe de malice.  
- C'est vrai … pourquoi ? Elle est différente avec toi ?  
- Oui plus ouverte et c'est encore différent avec Owen.  
- Elle est si réservée … je me rends compte que je la connais mal. Tu lui confies tes secrets et elle aussi, elle me reproche ma manière de travailler, je dois le prendre comment ? !  
- Tu es le chef Jack c'est tout, m'expliqua-t-il en souriant franchement à ma moue boudeuse qui n'attendait que cela.  
- Et alors ? ajoutais-je sans quitter ma mine enfantine qui le faisait fondre vu comme il me couvait du regard.  
Il leva son index pour me signifier d'attendre tandis qu'il sortait son téléphone de sa poche. A mon grand étonnement il répondit à l'appel en quittant précipitamment le bureau. Le mien se mit également à sonner me tirant un juron, notre vie nous rattrapait. Je répondis à Abigaël sans quitter Ianto des yeux qui s'était réfugié à l'autre bout du Hub. Qui pouvait bien l'appeler ? Qui passait encore avant moi ? Je repoussais à nouveau le rendez-vous avec Abi d'une heure. Je sortis de mon bureau et je vis Ianto descendre vers les niveaux inférieurs.

- Toshiko.  
- Tu n'es pas parti ? me demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers moi. Connaissant son état d'esprit, je perçus un soupçon d'agacement dans sa voix.  
- Non.  
- Tu as suivi notre conversation ?  
Plus direct on ne pouvait pas faire ... oui, c'était bien cela, elle était toujours dans son état d'énervement tout à fait inhabituel mais qui au moins révélait son état d'esprit. Exceptionnellement, je pris la décision de lui révéler mes secrets, ils n'étaient que deux pour faire face, il fallait qu'elle retrouve la sérénité qui faisait d'elle un agent hors pair.  
- Oui.  
Elle se tourna, probablement gênée par la teneur de ses propos, elle si pudique. Elle cherchait l'affrontement, mais son vrai style n'était pas vraiment celui-ci …  
- Tosh, pour sortir Ianto des griffes de Mace, j'ai fait appel à une vieille connaissance.  
Lentement elle revint vers moi, j'avais toute son attention maintenant que sa curiosité était en éveil.  
- Il l'ignore et tu ne dois rien lui dire. J'ai obtenu des informations et en contrepartie je suis redevable, c'est pour cette raison que je me rends fréquemment à Londres.  
Elle enleva ses lunettes et je la vis changer d'expression.  
- J'ai été injuste, je suis désolée, je ne savais pas.  
- Quand à l'éradication des weevils, je ne souhaitais pas que Ianto soit mêlé si tôt à une opération avec l'Unit mais, il semble que j'ai échoué.  
- Oui et ça me rend triste pour lui. C'est mon ami, un vrai ami … il a veillé Owen avec moi, il a répondu à tous ses caprices. Il est si gentil … A l'hôpital il a fait ce que je ne pouvais pas faire … Il m'a parlé de son expédition à la base, c'est bien non ? C'est ce que je me suis dit, c'est pour cette raison que j'ai insisté … je suis désolée Jack pour ce que j'ai dit, particulièrement à ton sujet ... la fin se perdit dans le Hub tant elle était murmurée.  
- Ne le sois pas, répondis-je fermement.  
- Owen à l'hôpital, à deux c'est juste. Ianto est parfait, même s'il pense le contraire. C'est juste que je préfère te savoir dans les parages surtout quand je suis en lévitation dans un bulle temporelle, finit-elle en souriant.  
- Je sais, je sais bien … répondis-je d'un ton las.  
- Mais, tu fais pour le mieux comme toujours, tu es coincé ... _Ma douce Toshiko est de retour, pensais-je._  
- Merci de m'avoir expliqué, reprit-elle, j'étais vraiment en train de craquer … je suis désolée.  
- Plus de merci et de désolé, ok ?  
Elle hocha la tête.  
- Je serais à nouveau avec vous très bientôt. Je vais tâcher de rester joignable et tout va rentrer dans l'ordre.  
Elle prit une grande inspiration, je vis à son regard que j'avais à nouveau toute sa confiance. Rassurée, elle se remit au travail. C'était si facile avec elle et si compliqué avec mon Gallois ...

Je le rejoignis, il était dans le couloir qui menait aux cellules, toujours au téléphone, la discussion semblait animée. Il y mit fin avant que je n'arrive jusqu'à lui si bien que je n'entendis rien des propos qui avaient été échangés. Il glissa le téléphone dans sa poche et s'appuya contre le mur, regardant droit devant lui, il attendait patiemment que je le rejoigne. Immédiatement, j'eus envie de lui. Il était sexy et cette image me plaisait.  
- J'ai besoin d'aller à Londres.  
- Hum ?  
Mon cerveau s'était arrêté et me repassait l'image de Ianto adossé à ce mur en boucle. Cela m'arrivait souvent en sa présence, je me ressaisis en tentant de ne rien laisser paraître. Il se tourna vers moi et planta son regard dans le mien.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?  
- Rien, pourquoi Londres ?  
Je connaissais bien ce regard-là et je ne l'aimais pas ... Un air de défi, de rébellion et en même temps de la tristesse, un mélange qui m'inquiéta immédiatement.  
- Je t'ai parlé de l'école d'Yvonne …  
Parfois je trouvais cela pénible d'avoir toujours raison.

- Nous n'étions pas très nombreux, avec beaucoup d'entre eux je me suis lié d'amitié. Même si après leur départ, on ne s'est pas beaucoup vu, nous sommes restés en contact.  
- Tu m'avais dit que tu avais un ami au MI5 qui avait été avec toi à l'école.  
- Oui. Nous avons formé une sorte de cercle …  
J'écarquillais les yeux en entendant cela, en fait je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles.  
- Je n'ai pas été le seul à être menacé. Très jeunes on a compris qu'on serait toujours exploités et … en danger. On s'entraide … et l'un d'entre nous a justement besoin d'aide. Je dois y aller.  
- C'est une mauvaise idée.  
- Elle a besoin d'aide Jack, on a tous fait le serment de se porter secours, ils l'ont déjà fait pour moi, je ne peux pas les laisser tomber !  
- Laisse-moi rire ! C'est ridicule. Vous avez fait un pacte de sang ? Vous vous retrouvez dans le secret ? Grandis voyons ! C'est fini tout cela, tu n'as vraiment pas besoin d'aller au-devant des problèmes.  
Il me dévisageait, calmement mais quelque chose me disait que cela n'allait pas continuer de cette manière, pas après mes provocations.  
- C'était un test, Jack.  
- Et alors ?  
- Tu viens de le rater.  
- Ça m'étonnerai, je ne rate jamais aucun test.  
- J'aurais pu t'expliquer que j'allais à Londres pour trier les affaires d'Yvonne …  
- Je t'aurais accompagné.  
- Vu ton emploi du temps, je ne pense pas.  
- Je ne t'aurais pas laissé y aller seul.  
- J'aurais pu ne rien te dire.  
- Pourquoi as-tu choisi alors de m'en parler ?  
A peine cette question était-elle sortie de ma bouche que je la regrettais déjà.  
- Tu me demandes de me confier n'est-ce pas ? C'est ce que je fais, avoua-t-il sincèrement.  
Un pli apparut entre ses yeux, je savais qu'il était malheureux, il ne me lâchait pas du regard.  
- Vers qui voulais-tu que nous nous tournions ? Ils m'ont sauvé Jack, certains sont morts … m'expliqua-t-il dans un souffle.  
- Où étaient-ils quand tu as été enlevé ? Je n'ai eu la visite de personne.  
- Les papiers sont arrivés ici … nous avons tous le même protocole. Un numéro à appeler toutes les semaines, des informations sur nos éventuels ennemis qui sont envoyés si on n'appelle pas. Le cercle nous défend sauf si l'on a déjà un protecteur …  
Je m'appuyais à mon tour sur le mur. J'avais besoin de le toucher pour me rappeler que tout cela était réel.  
Il n'était plus sous leur protection mais sous la mienne … et c'était mieux ainsi.  
- Ça ne me plaît pas Ianto. Mais alors pas du tout.  
- Ce sont mes amis, ils étaient là avant toi …  
Il se mordit la lèvre et ne finit pas sa phrase.  
- Et ils seront là après, c'est ce que tu allais dire, n'est-ce pas ?  
Il secoua la tête.  
- C'était quoi cette histoire de test ? grondais-je.  
- Rien, oublie.  
- Certainement pas.  
- Pour savoir si tu me faisais confiance, si j'étais libre de faire ce que je veux … bredouilla-t-il.  
- N'importe quoi. Tu sais depuis longtemps que tu as besoin de protection. Ton cercle en est la preuve. J'attends Ianto, le pressais-je les mains croisées sur mon torse.  
Il m'avait piqué au vif avec cette histoire de test, je le tançais du regard.  
- Pour savoir quelle image tu avais de moi, finit-il par avouer dans un murmure. Ce n'est pas glorieux …  
- J'ai moi aussi vécu par le passé des situations embarrassantes, j'ai été soldat, espion, je me suis fait enlever …  
- Mais je ne sais rien de tout cela, me coupa-t-il, et tu as surmonté ces épreuves. Moi aussi j'y arriverais, j'ai juste besoin de temps pour oublier.  
Il semblait que le baiser n'avait pas effacé tout son stress et que mon désir de savoir ce qu'ils lui avaient fait subir était trop pressant.

Ce cercle était de mon point de vue ridicule, une union de jeunesse, ils devaient avoir tous sensiblement le même âge que Ianto. Si jeunes. Tous avec des particularités forts intéressantes pour qui en avait connaissance, des cibles tout simplement, une réunion de cibles potentielles …  
- Est-ce qu'Yvonne connaissait l'existence de votre cercle ?  
- Non, elle ne l'a jamais découvert.  
Enfin quelque chose que je savais et qu'elle ignorait …  
- J'espère que vous prenez toutes les précautions possibles pour votre réunion.  
Il hocha la tête.  
- Il le faut, vraiment. Demain, on partira ensemble pour Londres. Mais j'ai une affaire à régler, je ne pourrais ni te protéger ni t'accompagner, tu comprends ?  
- Tu ne pourrais pas venir de toute manière et le lieu est tenu secret jusqu'au dernier moment. C'est moi qui choisis l'endroit et je leur transmets par télépathie.  
A mon tour de froncer les sourcils.  
- Ianto, quel est exactement ton rôle ?  
- C'est une longue histoire et tu es attendu il me semble ?  
- C'est à moi de décider de mon planning, ne vous en déplaise. Le résumé et vite, effectivement je suis pressé.  
Il soupira bruyamment en regardant ses pieds ce qui me fit sourire, il passait décidément une très dure journée. Tant d'épreuves et de révélations, c'était presque un record pour nous.  
Quand il releva son visage pour me parler, j'effaçais ce sourire, je repris mon sérieux. Il fallait bien cela pou lui arracher la suite de l'histoire.  
- J'ai crée le cercle pour les anciens MBT …  
- Ah … la fausse bonne idée.  
- Toutes les écoles ont un réseau d'anciens.  
- Très drôle Ianto, continue.  
- Je … c'est moi qui autorise les entrées. Exceptionnellement, nous avons accepté quelques personnes qui ne venaient pas de l'école …  
- Tu vois que je pourrais rentrer dans votre cercle, le coupais-je.  
- Tu devras révéler ton secret à tous les membres et me laisser te sonder, pour vérifier ta sincérité.  
Non, il était hors de question que je divulgue mon secret, je ne l'avais pas fait avec mon équipe c'était impensable avec de parfaits étrangers et il le savait.  
- Quel âge avais-tu lorsque tu as organisé tout cela ?  
- Quatorze ans.  
L'âge où Yvonne l'avait adopté, c'était lié bien que je ne sache pas encore comment ni pourquoi.

Il était toujours adossé au mur, une jambe par-dessus l'autre, les mains à plat contre la paroi froide.  
- On reparlera de tout ça Ianto, lui dis-je en l'attrapant par le cou et en l'attirant à moi d'une manière un peu paternaliste, car l'image que j'ai de toi est excellente, je dirais plutôt celle que tu as de toi-même qui pose souci, lui glissais-je à l'oreille.  
Cette fois je lui laissais voir mon sourire. Même si j'étais contrarié par ce rendez-vous et cette sorte de secte qu'il avait créée de toutes pièces, j'étais satisfait qu'il ait choisi de me parler plutôt que de mentir. Je savais aussi qu'il avait honte, je l'avais vu dans ses yeux, dans sa manière d'en parler à Tosh, c'était évident. C'était aussi une caractéristique des sévices sexuels, je devais tirer tout cela au clair, je n'étais sûr de rien. Il était indispensable qu'il reconnaisse cette honte, qu'il me raconte ce qui s'était passé pour se reconstruire une identité. A son rythme.  
- Je m'en vais Ianto, dis-je ne le lâchant alors qu'il était resté raide dans cette étreinte, sans me toucher. On se retrouve chez toi ce soir ? Probablement tard, ne m'attends pas pour manger.  
Là, je le pris de court à mon grand plaisir.  
- Tu … tu ne connais pas l'adresse … réussit-il à bafouiller en me dévorant des yeux.  
Il n'était pas le seul pour qui cette phrase sonnait étrangement mais j'étais ravi, j'avais hâte de découvrir son chez-lui et de le redécouvrir lui par la même occasion.  
- Je trouverais ! dis-je en le laissant et en m'éloignant les mains dans les poches.

Abigaël m'attendait à l'entrepôt furieuse de mes retards successifs et elle me le fit bien sentir tout en contenant sa colère. Je ne fus pas déçu par les armes que nous avions reçues, la partie lance-flamme nous permettrait de faire fuir les weevils ou de les rassembler. J'espérais bien en capturer le plus grand nombre possible, contrairement à ce que pensait Tosh, le plan prévoyait leur relogement. Des locaux souterrains, qui reproduiraient l'habitat qu'ils semblaient apprécier, étaient en construction sur une île déserte. Un caillou qui allait les abriter loin de la civilisation, rudimentaire vu les délais de construction, sous surveillance mais cela valait mieux qu'une extermination. Cela me permettrait également d'y envoyer les prochains rejets de la faille en attendant que cela se calme. Autour d'un sandwich à la viande et d'un verre de vin rouge, Abigaël n'abandonnait jamais sa sophistication, elle me fit signer quelques documents et nous mirent au point les derniers détails. Il fallait, pour finir, caler définitivement le jour de l'intervention. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi je repoussais la date initiale alors que tout était prêt. Il y avait un risque de collision avec l'opération du MI5 prévue pour le lendemain même et celle-ci ne souffrait aucun délai. J'obtins bien sûr gain de cause, la date fut repoussée de 3 jours. Au vu du nombre d'hommes impliqués, cela me semblait une sage décision. J'abandonnais Abigaël, plus belle que jamais en uniforme de l'armée, dans son bureau, déçue par mon départ qu'elle jugeait précipité alors que la soirée ne faisait que commencer. Je l'avais habituée à les passer en sa compagnie, sans pour autant découcher. Elle avait laissé un fiancé à New York et je ne pouvais pas dire que ma vie manquait d'amour mais un amour dont elle ignorait tout. Elle me posait assez peu de questions personnelles, je les éludais et comme en fin de compte, elle préférait parler d'elle, elle ne savait presque rien de ma vie. Ces dix derniers jours, j'avais trouvé bien souvent un Hub vide, Ianto préférant donner un coup de main à Tosh. Je savais à présent qu'il avait également profité de ces soirées pour choisir un appartement comme je lui avais demandé, ou plutôt ordonné. Je n'aimais pas vraiment être seul, alors elle fut bien étonnée en me voyant enfiler mon manteau militaire et la laisser en plan dans une base silencieuse. Ce soir elle n'avait pas l'excuse du travail pour me retenir, tout était prêt jusqu'au moindre détail. Je partis rapidement rejoindre mon gallois qui m'attendait et qui occupait mes pensées depuis mon retour de Londres. Impossible de me focaliser sur autre chose, les images de l'après-midi m'avaient suffisamment marquées pour occuper chacune de mes pensées.

Un coup de fil au notaire et j'obtins l'adresse de l'appartement, j'en profitais pour obtenir quelques informations. Toujours très impressionné par mon ton, il me révéla tout ce que je souhaitais savoir après l'avoir tout de même menacé d'une descente le lendemain même à son bureau londonien. La première impression est toujours importante, avec Norris elle m'assurait de sa coopération, bien pratique. Yvonne avait légué sa maison à Londres ainsi que le contenu d'un coffre dont lui-même ignorait tout. Seul Ianto connaissait le code d'accès à 14 caractères alphanumériques. Dans son testament elle avait expressément demandé que ces biens reviennent à son fils adoptif. Cela éveilla ma curiosité et mes craintes.  
- Le coffre ne s'ouvrira que pour ses beaux yeux, déclara le notaire.  
- Pardon ?  
L'humour lui allait mal !  
- En plus du mot de passe, il y a une reconnaissance rétinienne.  
- Ça ressemble bien à Yvonne.  
- Oui, les espions sont paranoïaques.  
- A raison.  
- Oui, oui, bien sûr.  
- Écoutez-moi bien Norris, il est hors de question que Ianto découvre seul le contenu de ce coffre, c'est clair ?  
- Mais …  
- Pas de mais, vous le retardez par tous les moyens juridiques, il faut que je sois là. Vous avez mon numéro de téléphone, vous m'appelez.  
Il souffla si bruyamment que je dus éloigner le téléphone un instant de mon oreille.  
- Je ne vous ai pas entendu, dis-je malgré tout.  
- C'est d'accord …  
Une idée avait germé dans mon esprit concernant son contenu. Si j'avais raison, cela pouvait détruire définitivement la vie que Ianto peinait à se reconstruire.

Je démarrais le SUV, direction le centre de Cardiff, l'appartement de Ianto était à quelques pâtés de maison du Hub.

* * *

_J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre, j'espère que ça vous a plu aussi ^^_

_Le début du chapitre suivant :_

_"Mon bracelet me révéla facilement le code de l'immeuble ainsi que celui de l'ascenseur, je frappais donc directement à la porte de l'appartement de Ianto situé au dixième et dernier étage. Je me rendis compte que j'arrivais les mains vides, tant pis, mon emploi du temps ne me laissait pas assez de temps pour la politesse. Nullement surpris de me trouver sur son paillasson, il me fit entrer avec un sourire en coin, signe qu'il devait trouver la situation cocasse, tout comme moi ..."_

_Merci de suivre cette histoire, à bientôt !_


	46. L'appartement de Ianto

Déclaration : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter. Merci à Russel T Davies et à la BBC de les avoir créés.

Bêta : Réa S, tout aussi précieuse ^^

**MADE BY TORCHWOOD**

* * *

**Chapitre 46 : L'appartement de Ianto**

* * *

Mon bracelet me révéla facilement le code de l'immeuble ainsi que celui de l'ascenseur, je frappais donc directement à la porte de l'appartement de Ianto situé au dixième et dernier étage d'un bel immeuble. Je me rendis compte que j'arrivais les mains vides, tant pis, mon emploi du temps ne me laissait pas assez de temps pour la politesse. Nullement surpris de me trouver sur son paillasson, il me fit entrer avec un sourire en coin, signe qu'il devait trouver la situation cocasse, tout comme moi. Il m'aida à retirer mon manteau et me fit signe d'enlever mes chaussures. Lui-même était pieds nus sur le carrelage, cela me parut étrange mais je me conformais aux ordres du propriétaire. Je compris rapidement l'excentricité, le carrelage était légèrement chaud ce qui était très agréable et donnait effectivement envie de se déchausser. Il s'éloigna et me laissa découvrir seul la pièce principale de son appartement. Enfin pas tout à fait seul, une faible musique accompagna mes déambulations. J'en trouvais très vite la source, son cher ipod était posé sur des enceintes, il mettait en musique un intérieur qui me bluffa.

Rien que le sol était étonnant, de très grands carreaux d'un gris ardoise mat, sans joints comme du marbre. Ils donnaient un côté très moderne et agrandissaient la pièce qui avait déjà de belles dimensions, probablement au moins quatre-vingt mètres-carrés. Ce gris tranchait avec les meubles dont la majorité étaient blancs, laqués brillant. Quelques meubles fermés autour d'un grand canapé d'angle d'un gris plus clair et pour toile de fond, Cardiff. Une immense baie occupait toute la largeur de la pièce et celle-ci peu éclairée semblait se jeter littéralement sur les lumières de la ville. Je ne m'attendais pas à cela, vraiment pas ...  
- Tout est vide.  
Je ne l'avais pas entendu revenir de la cuisine. Si j'avais été un peu attentif, j'aurais senti l'odeur des cafés qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Mais non, j'en avais plein les yeux, trop occupé à admirer la ville devant la baie qui d'ailleurs donnait sur un grand balcon.  
- Tu as le temps, lui répondis-je alors qu'il ne bougeait pas de l'autre côté du salon.  
- Autant de choses à abandonner un jour, autant de gâchis.  
Il avait acheté cet appartement parce que j'étais le chef et que je lui avais ordonné. Il était mon agent, il m'obéissait, pas vraiment de choix. Cela ne voulait pas dire que ça lui plaisait. Il me semblait pourtant lui avoir expliqué de toutes les manières possibles et j'étais certain de moi, je devais le pousser vers une vie normale. Ce serait injuste et égoïste de le garder au Hub même si cela était plus sécurisant.  
- Je ne vais pas avoir mon café, c'est ça ?  
- Si, répondit-il amusé devant ma mine déconfite.

Il traversa son salon et me tendit la tasse. Il posa la sienne sur la table basse, couleur crème, j'admirais un instant son reflet sur la surface laquée et immaculée. La décoration n'était pas mon fort mais je savais reconnaître et admirer les belles choses. Tout était de qualité et recherché, jusqu'aux tasses dans lesquelles le café semblait en suspension.  
- J'ai préparé un gâteau au chocolat, je vais le chercher.  
Je suivais ces fesses que j'affectionnais tout particulièrement pour découvrir la cuisine. Comme dans le salon, tout un côté était occupé par une grande baie. Elle était à l'image du salon, moderne et sophistiquée. L'appartement devait être très clair la journée et la nuit, la vision de la ville était, comme toujours, hypnotisant.  
- J'ai pensé à toi en visitant cet appartement, dit-il en désignant la baie.  
- Tu en as visité d'autres ?  
- Non, j'avais déjà fait mon choix avec les photos envoyées par Norris. Il était hors de question que je le vois plus d'une fois.  
- Et comment ça s'est passé ?  
- Pas trop mal, Owen était avec moi. C'est lui d'ailleurs qui m'a aidé à choisir tous les meubles. C'est un féru de décoration, il m'a fait gagner beaucoup de temps en m'amenant aux bons endroits. Je culpabilise un peu car à mon avis ce n'était pas une bonne idée de se balader ainsi alors qu'il n'était pas guéri.  
- C'est lui le médecin.  
- Tosh m'a aidé pour les ustensiles de cuisine et les couteaux, dit-il en désignant quelques lames dans leur présentoir sur le plan de travail.  
- Ils sont très beaux.  
- Ils peuvent vu le prix … japonais, tu t'en doutes.  
- J'espère que tu as choisi ce qui te plaît vraiment.  
- C'était le Hub qui me plaisait.  
- Je t'ai donné mes raisons, expose-moi les tiennes.  
Il se tourna, attrapa une pelle à tarte, deux assiettes et se mit à découper le gâteau qui sentait d'ailleurs terriblement bon.

Il ne m'exposerait jamais ses raisons mais je pensais les deviner assez facilement, il craignait probablement que je tente de l'éloigner de moi. Mais à aucun prix il ne me l'avouerait car il ne me demandait jamais rien. Il prenait ce que je lui donnais et ne se plaignait pas, il prenait grand soin à respecter ma liberté. Et cela passait par un degré d'exigence zéro. Il vivait au Hub et pas une seule fois je ne m'étais senti prisonnier de notre relation ou surveillé d'une quelconque manière. Leur conversation fort instructive m'avait démontrée que Tosh me surveillait bien plus et semblait plus jalouse que lui. Je tenais à ma liberté mais encore plus à lui, à notre relation dans laquelle je n'avais pas le sentiment de m'enfermer. Pour une fois, être en couple ne rentrait pas en conflit avec mon indépendance comme cela avait été si souvent le cas par le passé. L'une des causes de mes nombreux échecs amoureux. Au contraire, plus je le côtoyais plus je m'autorisais à vivre à nouveau, plus je m'accordais de libertés.

Je n'avais pas les clés de notre relation, bien au contraire, c'était lui qui les détenait. Je savais que je m'y sentais bien, que j'étais amoureux, je n'avais rien pu faire pour lui résister. Mais je ne savais pas dire par exemple s'il était normal ou pas qu'il ne soit pas jaloux de mes flirts. Peut être l'était-il sans oser me le dire, mais j'avais tendance à penser que non. Sans pour autant que cela signifie qu'il ne m'aimait pas. C'était plus compliqué et plus caché, probablement entaché de douleur et de souffrance, de ses expériences passées, de ce qu'il sentait de moi … Ianto était ainsi, le comprendre n'était pas simple. J'avais une certitude parmi mes doutes, ce qu'il faisait de notre couple me plaisait.

Mais il était clair que je l'éloignais de moi en lui demandant de vivre en dehors du Hub. En souhaitant qu'il ait un chez-lui, je lui demandais d'avoir une vie en dehors de Torchwood. Il avait simplement besoin d'être rassuré. Aussi, je m'approchais de lui et je me collais à son dos offert, je posais mon menton sur son épaule et je passais mes bras autour de son torse.  
- Puisque tu as de la place et des placards vides, lui dis-je doucement à l'oreille, je pourrais y déposer quelques affaires si tu es d'accord.  
- Bien sûr que je suis d'accord, répondit-il vite. Je m'en occuperais si tu veux ... Cela règlera un peu le problème du vide, tu prendras plus de place que moi … ajouta-t-il d'une voix heureuse où son sourire s'entendait.  
- A chaque fois que je le pourrais, je te rejoindrais ici. Alors ne laisse que des affaires de rechange au Hub et amène mon stock ici.  
J'espérais le message assez clair, il me semblait avoir fais le maximum … le sourire franc que je vis quand il se tourna pour déposer un baiser rapide sur mes lèvres me prouva que oui.

Il s'occupait de mes vêtements courants, il faut dire qu'entre nos activités souvent salissantes et mes morts, j'avais plus de linge qu'un nouveau-né. Il avait pris l'initiative de s'en occuper et c'était bien pratique, j'avais en plus réduit mes dépenses de moitié concernant l'habillement. La plupart du temps, je laissais mes chemises et pantalons pourrir sur place, si bien que j'en rachetais de nouveaux plutôt que de les amener au pressing. Et bien entendu je ne rapiéçais rien. Ianto avait trouvé une couturière et plusieurs pressings où il amenait mes affaires. En faisant un roulement, il évitait d'éveiller les soupçons. Il n'y avait guère que mon manteau dont je prenais soin. Un manteau de l'armée authentique était précieux, pas encore rare mais cela viendrait. Il l'avait malgré tout pris aussi en charge, quand il faisait quelque chose, il ne pouvait pas le faire à moitié. Cela ne m'avait jamais dérangé que l'on prenne ainsi soin de moi, de plus je savais depuis le temps, que j'en étais tout simplement incapable. Il ne m'avait pas demandé de changer alors que ma manière de gérer mes affaires devait le faire bondir intérieurement, je le supposais car il ne m'avait strictement rien dit. Il avait les pris les choses en main, Ianto, en un mot.  
- Ce n'est pas très présentable, annonça-t-il en se tournant et en me présentant les assiettes.  
- Ce n'est pas grave, ça sent tellement bon !  
- C'est le beurre, je n'ai pas lésiné. De toute façon, tu t'en fiches, tu ne peux pas grossir ?  
- Non et toi tu as besoin de te remplumer, c'est parfait.  
- J'ai aussi ajouté un ingrédient qui n'était pas dans la recette.  
- Ah, c'est quoi ?  
- Inquiet ?  
- Je devrais ?  
- Je ne sais pas, viens, les cafés vont être froids et il faudra que je recommence.  
Je regardais la machine qui trônait sur le plan de travail, pas aussi sophistiquée que la mienne au Hub mais cela semblait être un beau modèle.  
- J'ai dépensé le fric d'Yvonne sans compter, murmura-t-il avec acidité.

Je ne relevais pas et le suivais dans le salon. L'odeur de café, celles du gâteau au chocolat, la douce chaleur de cet appartement, la découverte à venir de la chambre et la perspective de dormir avec lui … j'avais du mal à comprendre que le Hub lui manquât. Il faisait toujours un froid de canard dans sa chambre, sans parler du sol rugueux et froid. A part son lit qui était neuf, les meubles étaient vieux et abîmés, les murs sales et humides, j'aurais eu honte de le laisser vivre dans de telles conditions. Non, j'étais convaincu d'avoir fait le bon choix.  
Je m'installais à côté de lui et tandis que nous dégustions dans un silence religieux le gâteau, je cherchais l'ingrédient secret. Je finis ma part plus grosse que la sienne, je n'avais pas relevé, il me savait gourmand. Je pris mes aises sur le canapé, cherchant toujours le petit plus qui faisait de ce gâteau un délice.  
- J'ai ajouté du café, révéla-t-il en me fixant.  
- Evidemment ! C'était très bon, tu peux conserver la recette avec l'ingrédient magique.  
- Tu as aimé le café ?  
- Il est moins fort que celui que tu me fais d'habitude, expliquais-je en prenant la dernière gorgée, plus fruité aussi. Oui, c'était vraiment parfait Ianto.  
- Je ne voulais pas que cela t'empêche d'avoir tes heures de sommeil.  
- J'en ai très peu.  
- Je sais bien, chuchota-t-il en venant dans mes bras.  
Il sentait bon, c'était tellement doux d'avoir son corps chaud contre le mien. Juste apaisant, réconfortant.

- Peut-être, reprit-il en murmurant, que dans un moment, je vais m'habituer à vivre ici et pas sur mon lieu de travail …  
- J'en suis sûr, répondis-je en adoptant son ton de voix, en le serrant un peu plus dans mes bras.  
Je posais les pieds sur la table basse sans y penser, j'étais si bien en cet instant. Réalisant ce que je venais de faire, j'attendis sa réaction, cela n'allait certainement pas lui plaire. Mais elle ne vint pas, ce qui me fit réaliser tout à coup que j'étais aussi chez moi.

Devant l'écran noir de la télévision, nous restâmes un long moment sur le canapé. Ianto s'était lové contre moi et nous étions tous deux perdus dans nos pensées. La journée de demain m'inquiétait, Double Y était un adversaire de taille, est-ce que le MI5 serait à la hauteur ? Rien n'était moins sûr. Quant à lui, il courait au-devant des soucis, vraiment pas malin … et en plus je lui avais donné mon accord, doublement pas malin. Probablement parce que j'avais ressenti une certaine fierté à le savoir combattif dès son plus jeune âge. Peut être aussi parce que je ne savais pas vraiment lui résister ... Il ne cessait de me surprendre, de se révéler. Comme les fractales qu'il avait vues dans mon esprit, à chaque fois que je pensais le comprendre, je me rendais compte qu'il y avait un autre niveau à découvrir et de nouvelles choses à interpréter. J'espérais malgré tout que cela s'arrêterait, c'était stressant et un peu déstabilisant. Habitué à l'insolite chez les aliens, je l'étais moins quand il s'agissait d'un gamin de vingt-trois ans. Il prit finalement l'initiative de se lever alors que je le pensais endormi.  
- On va se coucher, demanda-t-il les yeux lourds de sommeil.  
- Je te suis.

La chambre ne me déçut pas et la salle de bain m'éblouit. Il me tendit une brosse à dents neuve alors que j'osais à peine toucher le lavabo. Tout semblait neuf et luxueux, un vrai plaisir pour les yeux. Il sourit en me voyant ouvrir les placards, la cabine de douche, essayer le lit, tirer les portes coulissantes des placards …  
- Tu sais que cet appartement est parfait, il me donne plein de nouvelles idées.  
- Oh, ça je me doute bien …. lança Ianto en se glissant sous la couette.  
La housse d'un gris bleu, avec de fins motifs japonisants marrons, semblait satinée mais en la touchant je me rendis compte que c'était du coton, du très beau coton.  
- Je suis vraiment exténué Jack, je m'endormais sur le canapé. Mais si tu veux …  
- On a tout le temps, dormons.  
Il disait vrai, mon jeune compagnon sombra vite dans un sommeil profond. Moi, c'était une autre affaire. Comme toujours avant une mission, le sommeil me fuyait enfin, encore plus que d'habitude. Quand je fus certain qu'il dormait bien, je me levais et refis le tour de l'appartement. Je découvris deux autres pièces, un bureau avec un canapé lit et une chambre d'ami. Et bien, on pouvait loger du monde. Vers trois heures du matin, je remangeais une part de gâteau devant la baie dont il n'avait pas fermé les volets roulants. Bien que nerveux à l'idée du plan qui allait se dérouler le lendemain, j'étais serein. Je me sentais bien ici, il avait choisi un lieu qui me convenait parfaitement. La vue imprenable à cette hauteur ajoutait un charme indéniable que j'appréciais. Bien sûr tout cela était pour le moment très impersonnel mais il semblait enfin d'accord pour y vivre, les objets personnels suivront. Je l'entendis indistinctement parler dans son sommeil et finalement crier « Elisha » en s'asseyant brusquement, les yeux hagards, perdu dans son cauchemar.

- Shhh, Ianto, je suis là, le rassurais-je en m'approchant rapidement.  
Je m'assis de son côté et il se jeta dans mes bras. Il avait le cœur qui battait la chamade, il respirait, vite toujours terrorisé par son mauvais rêve. Il se leva finalement pour aller se passer de l'eau sur le visage.  
- Tu ne dors pas ? me demanda-t-il en revenant dans la chambre.  
- Non, est-ce que cela va mieux ?  
- Oui merci. Mes rêves sont si … réels, c'est troublant. Est-ce que tu viens te coucher ?  
- Yep, je vais essayer de prendre un peu de repos.  
Je me couchais à côté de lui, nous étions tous les deux allongés sur le dos à fixer le plafond.  
- Qui est Elisha ? lui demandais-je en constatant qu'il ne se rendormirait pas facilement.  
- C'est elle qui a besoin d'aide.  
- Quelle est sa particularité ? Si elle en a une.  
- Elle se déplace plus vite que n'importe qui, on ne la voie même pas. Un peu comme les vampires, mais encore plus vite.  
- Whaou ! Pourquoi a-t-elle quitté l'école ?  
- Yvonne l'a placé au ministère de l'intérieur, expliqua-t-il en inspirant profondément.  
- La véritable raison ?  
- Nous étions trop proches à son goût. Elisha n'a jamais aimé Yvonne qui le lui rendait bien.  
- Un bon point pour elle. Mais elle aurait pu partir à n'importe quel moment avec sa faculté non ?  
- Yvonne a découvert qu'elle n'était pas une humaine pure souche. Sa mère a eu une aventure et celui qu'elle pensait être son père, ne l'était pas. Cette nouvelle l'a ébranlée … elle est pour moitié alien. Elle s'est enfuie, je pensais que nous ne la reverrions plus. Mais elle est revenue … elle avait parlé à ses parents, révélé la relation extraconjugale de sa mère … celle-ci a nié et son père ne l'a pas crue. Quand elle a révélé l'origine extra-terrestre de son don, ils l'ont mise dehors. Elle a cru Yvonne et ses conneries de nouvelle famille ... quoique maintenant je change d'avis, je sais que l'on peut en trouver une à Torchwood.  
- Pas Torchwood, Torchwood 3.  
- Maintenant c'est pareil mais oui, tu as raison. Elisha est donc revenue, plus perdue que jamais. Nous n'avons jamais trouvé l'espèce dont l'ADN coule dans son sang, mais à chaque fois qu'Yvonne capturait un nouveau spécimen, Elisha espérait découvrir l'espèce qui lui avait apporté cette faculté.  
- Et maintenant ?  
- Elle n'a toujours pas trouvé sa place. Pourtant, elle a tout pour réussir. Elle est belle, intelligente, elle peut facilement cacher son don. Elle est douce mais sa douceur est teintée d'une infinie tristesse, torturée sans connaître ses origines, écartelée entre deux mondes.  
- C'est ton ex ?

La chose venait de s'imposer à mon esprit. Il criait son nom dans la nuit, il courrait droit vers le danger pour la sauver. C'était évident ! A l'école, ils avaient dû se lier d'amitié puis d'amour face aux dangers … ce qui avait amené Yvonne à les séparer. Elle a son âge, alors que moi … soudain je me dis que je n'avais pas ma place dans ce lit. J'avais presque le double de son âge au moment où mon horloge interne s'était arrêtée. Elisha cherchait sa place dans ce monde, ne serait-ce pas ici, à ma place justement ? Quelle était ma place d'ailleurs ? Tout comme elle, cette question ne me quittait pas. Sur Terre ou dans les étoiles ? Avec Ianto ou seul au Hub ? A suivre le Docteur ou à défendre la Terre ? Où que j'aille, ce sentiment de n'appartenir à aucun lieu me suivrait comme mon ombre. J'étais déraciné comme la jeune Elisha, je comprenais si bien son désarroi. Pourtant, je devais trouver ma place et cela pour l'éternité. Un paradoxe de plus à gérer.

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela Jack ? s'interrogea Ianto en reportant son attention sur moi.  
La lumière de la ville nous enveloppait très légèrement de son halo rougeoyant.  
- La manière dont tu en parles.  
- J'ai de l'affection pour elle mais il n'y a rien eu entre nous, il n'y aura jamais rien. Pourquoi ce sentiment d'insécurité ?  
Je haussais les épaules, fichu dons de télépathie.  
Il m'embrassa tendrement, j'y mis fin avant de lui sauter sauvagement dessus, je voulais en savoir plus. Le cœur de la nuit est toujours propice aux confidences …  
- Comment peux-tu affirmer qu'il n'y aura jamais rien ? repris-je.  
- Elle est attirée par les femmes.  
- Elle est peut être bi comme nous, proposais-je.  
- Je ne suis pas bi !  
- Pardon ?  
- Je suis hétéro.  
- Euh, Ianto je ne comprends pas …  
- Je suis attiré par les femmes … il n'y a que toi que j'aime ainsi ... Seulement toi. Rien que toi.

Que répondre à une déclaration comme celle-ci ? C'était beau … savoir que j'étais le seul homme qui le séduisait me galvanisait. Le destin était finalement peut-être à l'œuvre, je rencontrais à nouveau l'amour alors que j'avais cessé définitivement de le chercher avec un homme, qui ne le cherchait pas dans cette branche-ci. Même la peur qui m'envahissait habituellement à l'annonce de sentiments amoureux fuyait devant le véritable attachement que je ressentais pour ce gamin télépathe.  
- Ce sont tes fichus phéromones, déclara-t-il pour combler le vide laissé par mon silence.  
Il se tourna pour dormir et moi je me collais à lui comme j'aimais le faire. S'endormir en sentant sa peau nue contre la mienne était mon luxe absolu.  
- Je t'aime aussi, murmurais-je à son oreille.

Le lendemain, la lumière envahit l'appartement prenant littéralement possession de lui, le transformant. Je le redécouvrais sublimé par la lumière du matin et des deux visions je ne savais plus laquelle je préférais. Peut être celle du matin car elle était accompagnée d'un Ianto très peu vêtu et adorable encore dans les limbes du sommeil. Je n'avais pas dormi et lui mal, nous nous levions pourtant avec le soleil pour arriver le plus tôt possible à Londres où nous étions attendus. J'accompagnais mon café matinal d'une nouvelle part de gâteau, je vis Ianto froncer les sourcils, je ne mangeais pas d'habitude. Quoiqu'on en dise, le chocolat était chez moi un puissant aphrodisiaque et j'assouvis mes désirs sous la douche avec Ianto. Il était hors de question que ma mission me priva des plaisirs de la chair avec mon jeune acolyte qui n'attendait que cela d'après les regards que je surpris sur mon corps tandis que j'admirais le réveil de la ville. En cet instant, j'aurais pu déplacer des montagnes si on me l'avait demandé.

J'aidais Ianto à nouer sa cravate, j'appréciais de le faire pour lui. Faire glisser la soie entre mes mains, me trouver si près de lui en la nouant, sentir son regard sur moi tandis que je réalisais l'ouvrage, était excitant, un plaisir dont je ne me priverais plus. Il avait ajouté un gilet à son ensemble habituel, moi-même j'en portais un de temps en temps. Cela lui allait à ravir. Je passais mes mains dans son dos après avoir terminé le nœud pour serrer un peu plus son gilet. Il était mince et ce costume foncé, ajusté, mettait en valeur ses formes. J'étais jaloux, je n'allais pas en profiter, sans parler du fait qu'il faisait des efforts de toilette pour ses amis et pas pour moi. Il me remercia d'un baiser langoureux qui ne resta pas longtemps sage. Malgré la douche, nous nous séparâmes le regard plein de désir, haletants, nos regards vrillés l'un à l'autre. Il me fallut toute ma volonté pour ne pas le pousser vers le lit tout proche et m'approprier ce corps si désirable.

Au lieu de cela, nous partîmes au Hub. Lui donner son arme calma définitivement mes ardeurs qui furent remplacées par une sombre angoisse et un mauvais pressentiment. Le prédicteur n'annonçait rien de conséquent pour les prochains jours, une aubaine. Ianto contacta Tosh et lui donna notre emploi du temps de la journée. Nous lui laissions les rênes du Hub, elle allait être seule pour gérer cette journée. Il ne manifesta aucune culpabilité alors qu'il lui annonçait notre absence, signe de sa détermination ce qui étrangement, ne me rassura pas. Il prit des nouvelles d'Owen alors que je le pressais de raccrocher, il était largement temps de partir.  
- Tâche de réfléchir avant d'agir, lui dis-je en le déposant dans le centre de Londres.  
Il ne m'avait posé aucune question sur ma propre mission, tant mieux car de toute façon je ne lui aurais rien dit.  
- Comme toujours.  
- Agis avec prudence, ta formation en tir est loin d'être terminée. Et méfie-toi de tout le monde, même d'Elisha, tu m'entends ? Tu sais que les personnes peuvent être manipulées et convaincues d'agir pour ton bien.  
- Oui monsieur ! Cesse de t'inquiéter.  
- On verra bien. Je t'appelle ce soir, ok ?  
- Oui, bonne chance Jack, lâcha-t-il avec un regard impénétrable.  
Sur ce, il s'éloigna tandis que je demandais jusqu'où s'étendaient ses connaissances sur ma mission du jour.

Je rejoignis Thames House qui était en pleine effervescence. Après ma dernière visite au MI5, j'avais appelé Double Y en prétendant avoir les informations qu'il voulait en ma possession. Je pensais être sous surveillance et quoi de plus naturel que de ressortir du Q.G de Thames House en possession des informations recherchées ? Cela lui donnait une explication à ma visite dont il devait avoir connaissance. Les préparatifs étaient en cours et Adam me briefa sur ma protection, le quadrillage en place, m'indiqua la position des snipers et les informations que je devais livrer au mercenaire. De vraies informations secrètes pour qu'il morde à l'hameçon. Tout me semblait parfait. Tandis qu'Adam me délivrait ses informations, je remarquais une femme blonde qui passa près de nous. En jeans et perfecto noir, elle me fixa tandis qu'un sourire planait sur ses lèvres avant de quitter la pièce. Très aérienne, j'avais l'impression qu'elle avait survolé la pièce. Adam me confirma qu'il s'agissait bien de Rose Myers qui allait le seconder sur l'opération. Les gens exceptionnels ont parfois une aura qui se remarquait, c'était son cas. Malcom plaça différents micros sur mes vêtements ainsi qu'un dernier dans mon oreille tout en m'assurant qu'ils étaient indétectables.

Les dossiers secrets posés sur le siège passager, je rejoignis le point de rendez-vous sans trop dépasser les limitations de vitesse, inutile de compliquer la mission en se faisant remarquer. Double Y m'avait donné rendez-vous dans un petit parc à la lisière de la ville. Cela avait été un véritable casse tête pour les agents du MI5, il avait choisi un lieu à découvert au milieu du parc. Avant de le voir lui, je sentis l'odeur de sa cigarette. Comme à son habitude, il me demanda de me déshabiller, entièrement, en ignorant mes jurons et le froid qui me saisissait. Il balança mes vêtements un peu plus loin et me tendit un bleu de travail et des chaussures que j'enfilais sans mes chaussettes. Nous fîmes quelques pas, il regardait autour de lui, étant donné l'opération en cours, je ne pus m'empêcher d'être inquiet. Je lui tendis les documents et tandis qu'il en prenait connaissance, je frottais mes mains et soufflais dedans pour essayer de les réchauffer.  
- C'est du bon boulot Jack, tu as fais vite.  
- J'ai rempli ma part du marché.  
- Qui as-tu contacté ?  
- Sans rire ? Tu crois vraiment que je vais te révéler mes sources ? Le document est authentique, crois-moi.  
- Je m'étonne de la facilité avec laquelle tu les as obtenues.  
Il avait un esprit fin et il était si méfiant …  
- C'est pour cela que tu as fais appel à moi, non ? N'étais-je pas le meilleur ?  
- Si mais je pensais que tu avais changé, toutes ces années à courir après tes aliens sur pattes …  
- Justement, j'ai laissé mon équipe seule pour te trouver tes renseignements au plus vite, je m'en vais.  
En me tournant pour m'éloigner des tirs qui allaient l'atteindre et ne pas gêner les snipers comme cela était prévu, je vis du coin de l'œil sa main se porter à l'oreille. Cet instant crucial, où la mort planait prête à fondre sur nous, me sembla durer une éternité. Je vis sa cigarette tomber du bout de ses lèvres, ses yeux s'écarquiller et je compris que l'on venait de lui révéler l'existence des agents du MI5. Désarmé, je me mis à courir en entendant les tirs fendre l'air et en voyant plusieurs hommes sortir de nulle part et courir protéger leur patron. Certains des tirs me frôlèrent, aucun ne m'atteignit, je tentais de rejoindre le point où l'on m'attendait. Je ralentis ma course, je devais à présent quitter les arbres et sortir à découvert. J'entendais toujours les tirs, j'espérais que les hommes du MI5 n'avaient pas raté leur cible. Je marchais vite au milieu d'immeubles, rasant les murs, cherchant des yeux d'éventuels tireurs. Je croisais quelques jeunes qui me dévisagèrent étonnés par ma tenue. Je n'avais plus froid, tous mes sens étaient en éveil. Double Y était un adversaire redoutable, je devais être prudent … Au coin d'une rue, je vis au loin les voitures du MI5, soulagé je traversais la rue quand une voiture déboula en face de moi, à vive allure. Je partis dans l'autre sens mais comme je le craignais, elle me rattrapa et des hommes cagoulés en sortirent pour m'enlever. Les images de l'enlèvement de Ianto me revinrent en mémoire tandis que je me débattais. Un coup de crosse me fit perdre connaissance …

* * *

_Ne pas caillouter pour cette fin !_

_Le début du chapitre suivant :_

_" Une douleur fulgurante me traversa la tête, me tirant un gémissement étouffé par un bâillon … c'est ainsi que je repris connaissance. Il me fallu quelques secondes pour comprendre que j'étais enfermé dans le coffre d'une voiture. Et j'y avais été probablement jeté sans ménagement vu les douleurs qui, les unes après les autres se manifestaient à ma conscience. J'aurais aimé les faire taire pour me concentrer mais c'était trop douloureux. Après quelques instants pour m'habituer à mon nouvel inconfort, je tentais de me débarrasser des liens qui entravaient mes poignets. Peine perdue, ils étaient tellement serrés que je ne sentais plus mes mains. Même topo avec mes chevilles. Balloté dans la voiture, j'espérais maintenant arriver le plus vite possible à ma destination finale ..." _

_Merci de suivre cette histoire, à bientôt ^^_


	47. Une journée en enfer

Déclaration : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter. Merci à Russel T Davies et à la BBC de les avoir créés.

Bêta : Réa S, tout aussi précieuse ^^

**MADE BY TORCHWOOD**

* * *

**Chapitre 47 : ****Une journée en enfer**

* * *

Une douleur fulgurante me traversa le corps, me tirant un gémissement étouffé par un bâillon … c'est ainsi que je repris connaissance après mon enlèvement. Il me fallu quelques secondes pour comprendre que j'étais enfermé dans le coffre d'une voiture. Et j'y avais été probablement jeté sans ménagement vu les douleurs qui, les unes après les autres se manifestaient à ma conscience. J'aurais aimé les faire taire pour me concentrer mais c'était trop douloureux. Après quelques instants pour m'habituer à mon nouvel inconfort, je tentais de me débarrasser des liens qui entravaient mes poignets. Peine perdue, ils étaient tellement serrés que je ne sentais plus mes mains. Même topo avec mes chevilles. Balloté dans la voiture, j'espérais maintenant arriver le plus vite possible à ma destination finale.

La voiture stoppa net, me projetant une fois de plus au fond du coffre. Je retins ma respiration, à l'écoute. Quelques minutes plus tard, on ouvrit enfin le capot et la lumière m'aveugla un instant, m'empêchant de voir mes agresseurs. Ils m'en sortirent et je m'effondrais à leurs pieds, incapable de me tenir débout. Je me sentis bien misérable en cet instant. L'un deux compris enfin que je ne pourrais marcher et coupa les liens qui entravaient mes chevilles, alléluia ... Enfin pas tout à fait car le sang se remit à circuler et c'était particulièrement douloureux. Après m'avoir assené un coup de pied en m'ordonnant de me lever, le même homme me releva brusquement et m'entraîna, en me soutenant, vers un bâtiment qui ressemblait à un local technique. Je traînais les pieds … volontairement, je n'allais quand même pas leur faciliter la tâche. A peine entrés, il me passa au détecteur, je priais pour que l'émetteur de Malcom glissé dans mon oreille soit toujours en place, bien que je ne le sente plus.  
- Tu penses à ton émetteur ? On l'a trouvé ! Ils se croient en avance au MI5, déclara l'un des deux hommes en pouffant de rire, ruinant d'un trait mes espoirs de secours.

Ils me firent descendre, prendre des couloirs, nous croisâmes quelques personnes qui ne me regardèrent même pas, moi je ne perdais pas une miette de tout ce qui passait devant mes yeux. Dans ce bunker de bêton, ma balade s'acheva devant une cellule dans laquelle on me jeta à nouveau avec brutalité, ce qui semblait plaire à mes deux gardes restés sur seuil de la cellule. Ils arboraient des mines réjouies, fiers de leur prestation. Mon envie d'en découdre avec ces deux brutes était refreinée par l'arme dont ils me menaçaient en permanence. L'un d'eux entra finalement et prudemment, il me libéra les mains et enleva le bâillon. Ils me regardèrent un instant, satisfait de leur prise et de son état je suppose, avant de refermer la porte dans un bruit de tôle épouvantable. Tandis que je frottais mes poignets bien entamés, j'embrassais du regard la petite pièce plongée dans l'obscurité. Seule une faible lumière passait sous la porte me permettant de distinguer les limites de mon espace. J'attendais que ma vue s'habitue pour en inspecter chaque centimètre carré, je savais que cela ne servait à rien mais cela valait mieux que de ne rien faire. Les douleurs physiques s'estompèrent, la faim s'éveilla comme sortant de son sommeil. La soif aussi fit son apparition et je repensais à la détention de Ianto. Il fallait du caractère pour résister aux douleurs qu'une grève de la faim engendrait et lutter contre l'instinct de survie qui vous pousse à vous alimenter. Moi, je ne comptais pas en faire une. Mes geôliers m'amenèrent enfin de quoi me sustenter, oh rien de bien fabuleux, une boîte de conserve dont le contenu avait été vidé dans une assiette et même pas réchauffé. Une bonne occasion pour tenter une fuite mais en bons professionnels, ils venaient toujours à deux et une arme était braquée sur moi en permanence.  
- Tu as de la chance, le patron veut te garder en vie, décréta toujours le même homme en me donnant l'assiette.  
Je pris une profonde inspiration, Double Y avait donc survécu. Les choses se présentaient mal. Après avoir inspecté la nourriture à la recherche d'une quelconque toxine, je mangeais le repas offert.

Après un temps qui me parut une éternité, on vint me chercher, je ne savais que trop bien ce qu'il allait faire de moi. Je craignais vraiment qu'il ne découvre mon immortalité. Cette information entre ses mains … je n'osais imaginer les conséquences. On m'assit sur une chaise, au centre d'une pièce où s'entassaient nombre de cartons. Mes mains furent attachées dans les dos et mes pieds à la chaise, ils ne craignaient pas une fuite, simplement cela serait plus pratique pour la torture à venir. Il arriva, une cigarette éteinte au bout des lèvres et toujours sa même démarche, mesurée, tandis que deux de ses hommes prenaient place derrière moi. Il avait tout pouvoir sur moi … mais j'avais vu la peur sur cet odieux visage quand il avait découvert ma trahison.  
- Jack, Jack … qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? demanda Double Y sur un ton paternaliste. Tu croyais peut-être qu'ils allaient réussir à m'attraper ?  
Aucune de ses questions n'attendait de réponse. Je pouvais lire dans ses yeux le plaisir qu'il prenait et cela serait décuplé quand il passerait à l'acte. Il prenait son pied, je le savais pour avoir été de l'autre côté à plusieurs reprises. Je l'avais suivi, à son insu après une séance de torture particulièrement pénible, il avait trouvé un recoin et s'était satisfait lui-même, si vite … torturer le faisait bander. Il ne pourrait probablement plus prendre son pied comme il le faisait dans le temps, mais la jouissance se lisait sur son visage. Je venais de lui livrer une situation en or …

- Pourquoi cette opération contre moi ?  
- Je ne te dirais rien. De toute manière, on sait toi comme moi comment cela va finir.  
- Est-ce que les informations sont vraies ?  
LA question cruciale, qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher de poser, mon seul moyen de jouer avec lui. Je savais le MI5 à ma recherche et je priais en cet instant qu'ils aient une piste pour me retrouver. En attendant, il me fallait gagner du temps.  
- Non, c'est un faux dossier, mentis-je. Ils n'allaient pas prendre le risque de te révéler des informations top secret.  
Il braqua ses petits yeux sur moi cherchant à déceler la vérité, il avait impérativement besoin de trier le vrai du faux, savoir s'il pouvait utiliser les informations que je lui avais livrées. Il s'approcha puis fit un petit signe à un des hommes, incertain de ma réponse apparemment. Celui-ci me roua de coups pendant de longues minutes. Sa besogne terminée, il reprit sa place dans mon dos, en secouant ses poings douloureux.  
- Je te le redemande, est-ce que tes informations sont exactes ?  
Je crachais du sang à ses pieds pour seule réponse.  
- Tu en veux plus ? Tu as toujours aimé la bagarre n'est-ce pas Jack ?  
- C'est ton grand âge qui t'empêche de frapper toi-même ou tu n'as plus les couilles nécessaires ?  
Une grimace traversa son visage tandis qu'il me regardait le visage fermé, il leva à nouveau sa main. Je me préparais à recevoir une nouvelle série de coups mais au lieu, étonnement, on me détacha. L'agent de Double Y attrapa son arme et me fit signe d'avancer. Toujours en bleu de travail avec de mauvaises chaussures, je les suivis dans le dédale de couloirs. Je me tenais courbé les bras croisés sur mon ventre qui me faisait terriblement souffrir. Je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où ils m'amenaient ni de ce qui allait se passer, je savais juste que ce serait mauvais.

Double Y s'arrêta devant une porte et je fis de même toujours tenu en joue par un garde derrière moi, nous attendîmes qu'un second homme armé nous rejoigne. Ils étaient prudents … mais j'avais bien envie de tenter de m'échapper. Avec un peu de chance, je les prendrais par surprise lors de mon réveil d'entre les morts … Mais j'étais curieux de savoir ce qui se cachait derrière cette porte … Double Y l'ouvrit en braquant ses yeux sur moi. Je vis au fond d'une pièce identique à ma cellule un homme recroquevillé sur lui-même, la tête posée sur ses genoux. Il leva son visage et je reconnus Ianto …

Dans la pénombre de la pièce, je ne l'avais pas reconnu mais en voyant son visage j'avais reçu un coup de couteau dans le cœur, il avait manqué quelques battements. Il ne portait plus ce magnifique costume dans lequel je l'avais vu le matin même … Je tachais de conserver un visage placide tandis qu'une tempête se réveillait en moi.  
- Sors de là ! ordonna Double Y d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucun délai.  
Ianto se leva lentement, avec difficulté en posant les mains à plat sur le mur derrière lui pour prendre appui. Il avait probablement subi le même traitement que moi mais ses blessures mettraient bien plus de temps à guérir. Je vis une large marque rouge sur son visage, il ne devait pas être là depuis longtemps.  
- _Ils arrivent Jack, le MI5 est sur ma trace_, me transmit-il par la pensée.  
C'était la première fois qu'il faisait cela. Moi, je ne pouvais pas inscrire une pensée dans un autre esprit comme il venait de la faire, malgré mes entraînements je n'y étais jamais parvenu. En revanche je pouvais laisser passer une pensée, ce que je fis.  
- _Tu as un émetteur_, lui demandais-je.  
- _Oui__, j'ai servi d'appât_.  
- Tu vois Jack, je sais effectivement comment cela va finir. Mais j'ai eu le temps de t'observer et de voir que tu avais changé, se réjouit le mercenaire. Tu es venu me chercher pour le retrouver lui, tu me donneras tout ce que je veux en échange de sa vie.

Je fulminais sur place, quelle mauvaise idée de l'avoir choisi comme appât. C'était trop dangereux. Double Y me scrutait, un sourire au coin des lèvres, satisfait de l'effet produit par son invité surprise. Il me tenait et il le savait … Ianto le quitta du regard pour porter son attention sur moi, le visage fermé comme il savait si bien le faire et mieux que moi en cet instant. Subitement Double Y lui donna un coup dans les jambes ce qui eut pour effet de le faire tomber à genoux devant lui tandis qu'il laissait échapper un cri de douleur, surpris.  
- Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi grand, on vous donne quoi à bouffer …  
Nous faisions une tête de plus que lui. Je ne quittais pas le mercenaire du regard, la colère se diffusait en moi aussi sûrement que le sang circulait dans mes veines. Ianto baissa la tête, il savait ce qu'il devait faire, comment réagir dans ces situations. J'enrageais un peu plus de le voir ainsi, battu et dominé par un tel sadique. Je savais qu'il courait au-devant du danger aujourd'hui, mais pas ce danger-ci ! Celui-là était le mien, uniquement le mien. Je ne pensais vraiment pas le retrouver ici, il cherchait les ennuis, ma parole. Il y fonçait même tête baissée … Je serrais les poings avec la furieuse envie de les écraser sur le mercenaire.  
- D'après Yvonne tu es télépathe, murmura Double Y en l'attrapant par le menton et en l'obligeant à relever la tête.  
Le voir poser ses mains que lui me dégoûta, un frisson me parcourut l'échine redoublant mon envie de l'éloigner du gallois sans défense.  
- Ça ne t'a pas empêché de te faire enlever deux fois, rappela-t-il en se penchant vers lui. Si tu l'étais vraiment tu aurais lu les pensées de mes agents ou ceux de l'Unit, non ?  
- _Ianto, ne lis pas ses pensées, tu m'entends ! Cet homme est mauvais, son esprit est nocif. Laissez-moi gérer, _pensais-je aussi fortement que possible.  
Un peu trop fort car je le vis physiquement lire ma pensée, il avait légèrement chancelé sur ses genoux, mais personne d'autre que moi ne le remarqua. Il se dégagea de la main du mercenaire pour rebaisser la tête ce qui l'amusa.  
- Et surtout tu entendrais mes pensées en cet instant.  
Il attendit quelques instants avant de reprendre. Je retenais mon souffle, il était capable d'une telle violence et cela lui plaisait tant … il n'allait pas s'en priver. Pour me faire craquer.

- De la science fiction, c'est bien ce que je pensais. Que tu gardes un gamin aussi incompétent me déçoit Jack, déclara-t-il en reportant son regard sur moi. Mais, tu as un faible pour les bruns, n'est-ce pas ? Ou alors ce sont ses yeux ? Quoi qu'il en soit, tu as toujours pensé avec ta queue, tant mieux pour moi ! Regarde où ça te mène, regarde les dangers que tu lui fais courir, il est si jeune, déclara-t-il d'un ton plaintif comme s'il était capable de compassion. Sans compter que tu ne sais même plus rendre service à un vieil ami.  
- Oh, franchement ? Évite-moi ces conneries !

- Ça peut aller vite Jack, ou cela peut être long et douloureux. A toi de décider. Je le libère si tu me dis la vérité, sur les informations et sur l'opération d'Harry.**  
**- Je veux des garanties et alors je parlerais.  
Il sourit franchement, découvrant ses dents tâchées par le tabac, il allait rétorquer mais il fut interrompu par son téléphone. Il prit l'appel manifestement mécontent en faisant signe aux gardes de nous emmener. Je réprimais toutes les remontrances qui me venaient à l'esprit et que j'avais envie de transmettre au Gallois qui me suivait. On nous installa dans la pièce qui servirait à l'interrogatoire, chacun de nous sur une chaise.  
- Le premier qui parle a droit à mon poing dans sa gueule, annonça l'un des deux gardes, c'est clair ?  
Je vis Ianto hocher la tête, je fis de même, en soupirant.  
- _C'est quoi le plan ?_ pensais-je.  
- _J'ai avalé un transmetteur protégé par un enrobage. Il a une durée de vie d'environ une heure d'après Malcom. Je pense qu'ils ont notre position ...  
- Tu penses ? !  
- J'ai une horloge interne bien réglée, je suis sûr que le trajet a duré moins d'une heure. Ils vont arriver.  
_ - _On a aucun moyen de savoir quand va avoir lieu l'attaque_.  
Sur cette dernière pensée, le mercenaire revint dans la pièce et je lus sur son visage que je connaissais bien, la tension qui l'habitait. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Ianto s'agiter sur sa chaise. A grandes enjambées, il traversa la petite pièce et le gifla de toutes ses forces. La violence était telle qu'il s'effondra au sol, du côté opposé au mien si bien que je ne pouvais plus voir son visage. Double Y lui donna plusieurs coups de pieds avant de se retourner vers moi. Je tirais sur les liens qui entravaient mes poignets, voir ainsi Ianto prendre des coups était pire que les recevoir et il le savait. Pourquoi ce déferlement de violence ? Légèrement penché vers lui, sa coiffure si étudiée en avait pris un coup, il me tançait du regard, un regard de fou. Il venait probablement d'avoir ses patrons au téléphone et il lui fallait des résultats, il avait clairement la pression. Ils avaient dû le menacer. Il l'attrapa par le sweat et serra le poing prêt à le frapper, je lui hurlais d'arrêter.  
- Je te dirais tout ce que tu veux quand tu l'auras libéré !  
Il sortit son arme de son étui et la plaça sur la tempe de mon compagnon qui était là par ma faute.  
- Je veux tout savoir tout de suite ou je le tue. Il ne me sert à rien !  
- Je te connais ! Tu le tueras quand même, criais-je en m'agitant sur ma chaise.  
- Tu n'es pas en mesure de négocier !

C'était à cet instant que l'équipe d'Adam débarqua. Ils avaient finalement un bon sens du timing... Double Y compris comme moi que le MI5 prenait possession du bâtiment, aux bruits d'hélicoptère qui furent immédiatement suivis d'une explosion. Il prit à peine quelques secondes de réflexion et lâcha Ianto. Il fit signe à ses hommes et ils nous abandonnèrent à notre sort. Les rats quittaient le navire et nous étions saufs … pour l'instant. Quel soulagement mais il me fallait me détacher et vite. Je me déplaçais contre un mur et frottais mes liens contre l'angle. Ils ne résistèrent pas longtemps, ce qui me permit de me libérer de la chaise. Ianto n'avait pas bougé, je m'enquis de son état.  
- Je crois que ça va, répondit-il dans un souffle.  
Le bruit des affrontements se rapprochait, nous devions bouger, je le détachais rapidement en ne quittant pas la porte des yeux. Je ne connaissais pas la géographie du lieu et je ne voulais pas que nous soyons pris dans des tirs croisés.  
- Je crois que je vais tomber dans les pommes, annonça-t-il une fois redressé.  
- Ce n'est pas le moment …  
Je le fis rassoir, tandis que je sentais qu'effectivement il allait avoir un malaise. Je le laissais se remettre et j'allais jeter un coup d'œil au couloir. Des hommes de Double Y étaient encore dans les parages. Ianto s'était déplacé à quatre pattes dans un coin de la pièce, il se tenait à genoux. Quoi qu'il ait mangé, cela allait remonter. Je le laissais sachant très bien que je ne pouvais pas sortir de cette pièce avec lui, pas dans l'immédiat en tout cas. Je fermais la porte derrière moi, quelques mètres plus loin, je m'approchais lentement d'un homme concentré sur sa défense. Il ne m'entendit pas arriver. Je le saisis à la gorge et d'un mouvement sec, je lui brisais la nuque. En le laissant tomber, je découvris son visage, je ne le reconnaissais pas, dommage. Je pris ses armes et je retournais chercher Ianto. Il était resté sagement assis.  
- Tiens, lui dis-je en lui tendant une arme dont j'avais vérifié le chargeur.  
Je l'aidais à se relever et cette fois fut la bonne, il avait des cernes sous les yeux, il était livide mais plus de signe de malaise. Nous sortîmes, prudemment, je voulais absolument trouver Double Y. Nous progressions lentement dans ce dédale qui nous était inconnu, enfin pas tout à fait car l'excellente mémoire de Ianto lui permit de reconnaître un couloir et d'élaborer un chemin vers la surface. Nous étions du mauvais côté des tirs et les hommes de Double Y que nous croisions tentaient de nous tuer. Je protégeais Ianto comme je pouvais, il avait certes une arme en main mais il ne l'utilisait pas, il n'était pas en état. Je lui sauvais la vie plusieurs fois avant de rencontrer enfin, des agents du MI5. Avec soulagement, je leur confiais un Ianto vivant avant de reprendre avec eux la traque de Double Y. Pour le moment, il leur échappait toujours. Au détour d'un couloir, je retrouvais Adam, arme au poing qui ratissait méthodiquement le bunker. L'inspection était longue, nous vérifions toutes les pièces afin de ne pas manquer une issue de secours par laquelle il aurait pu s'enfuir. Double Y ne se serait jamais laissé enfermer comme un rat, il avait forcément un plan pour s'en sortir en cas d'attaque. Puisque le bunker était souterrain, j'avais émis l'hypothèse d'un tunnel. Adam me rassura en m'indiquant qu'un satellite et plusieurs drones survolaient la zone. La chance se décida enfin à nous sourire quand au détour d'un couloir j'entraperçus son costume. Adam le reconnu aussi et se précipita derrière moi dans la pièce où il s'était engouffré. Il tira le premier mais c'est mon tir qui fit mouche, une balle entre les deux yeux. Je m'accroupis près de son corps, je voulais le voir mort. Adam pesta en voyant les dégâts, le mercenaire avait eu le temps de détruire nombre d'ordinateurs et papiers … il avait choisi sa mission plutôt que la vie. Il aurait pu fuir mais il était resté pour détruire des preuves, autant d'éléments qui révélaient l'importance de la mission. Adam finit par s'accroupir près de moi, il posa un bras sur mon épaule pour me rappeler à la réalité, il y avait encore des ennemis à capturer. Il m'indiqua que je pouvais les laisser terminer mais il en était hors de question. Je continuerais jusqu'au bout l'inspection du bâtiment.

Il eut des blessés et quelques morts du côté de Double Y. Quand je sortis du bâtiment, je fus surpris par la foule et l'agitation qui régnait autour du bâtiment. Hélicoptères, ambulances, voitures banalisées et un Harry Pierce venu constater par lui-même la réussite de l'opération. Il s'approcha en souriant avec sous le bras un paquetage contenant mes affaires qu'il me tendit. Je ne savais pas s'il se rendait compte de la joie qu'il me faisait … j'avais hâte de retrouver mon manteau. Je vis de loin Ianto assis à l'arrière d'une ambulance, il regardait dans ma direction. J'allais le rejoindre mais Harry me retint par le bras.  
- Le protocole, Jack. Débriefings séparés.  
- Je suis pressé de rentrer, Harry.  
- Je te demande encore quelques heures de patience et tu pourras retrouver ton agent et ta base. Il va bien, ton médecin est là.  
- Quoi ?  
Je cherchais Owen du regard et je le vis discuter avec un collège urgentiste, sa mallette dans une main. Son autre bras blessé était immobilisé dans une attèle comme celles utilisées pour les luxations. Que faisait-il là ?  
_Ianto a droit à un traitement de faveur, il l'a toujours eu depuis le premier jour en fait_, pensais-je heureux d'avoir une équipe si soudée.  
- C'était une mauvaise idée d'envoyer Ianto comme appât, ce n'est pas un agent de terrain, rétorquais-je.  
- Il nous l'a dit, répondit Adam en nous rejoignant. Il s'est présenté spontanément au MI5. Enfin pas si candide car il connaissait l'opération en cours.  
Je fronçais les sourcils et Adam sourit.  
- Nous lui avons exposé les derniers événements, reprit-il, ton enlèvement, la disparition du mercenaire. Double Y avait toute une armée à sa solde, nous nous en sommes rendu compte à nos dépens, il ne lésinait pas sur les moyens. Nous avons revu les nôtres à la hausse mais il fallait vous localiser, nous n'avions aucune piste. Malcom était dans tous ses états ... tu imagines bien. Ton agent s'est proposé comme appât, nous avons accepté. C'était la seule chose à faire. Il a suffit qu'il se balade à découvert une trentaine de minutes dans des rues peu fréquentées de Londres pour qu'il se fasse enlever à son tour. Nous devions être discrets, c'était notre dernier moyen de vous retrouver. Hors de question de déplacer un satellite ou de suivre la voiture, il était vital qu'ils ne se sentent pas espionnés. Quand nous avons eu le lieu de la base d'intervention, nous avons mis tous les moyens en œuvre pour vous trouver, au plus vite. D'ailleurs, nous avons trouvé une somme d'information importante ici, c'est une belle réussite Jack.  
- Je ne dirais pas exactement cela … vous avez investi les lieux alors que Ianto avait une arme pointée sur sa tête.  
- Désolé de l'apprendre. Mais il connaissait parfaitement les risques, il a du cran. Je crois qu'il voulait que … tu sois fier de lui. C'était risqué, je le reconnais, mais c'est presque toujours ainsi, conclut Adam en me donnant une tape sur l'épaule et en repartant faire son boulot.  
Je ne savais quoi penser. Était-ce pour me prouver quelque chose qu'il s'était jeté dans la gueule du loup ?  
- Adam est un fin observateur et il connaît bien la nature humaine, m'exposa Harry.  
Cela m'irrita, de quoi se mêlaient-ils ?  
- Harry, Double Y a été averti de l'intervention, l'informais-je pour changer de sujet.  
- Nous avons compris. Nous sommes à la recherche de la taupe en ce moment même …

Parfait, j'avais fait mon boulot. Ce débriefing ne me réjouissait pas mais je n'avais pas le choix. Savoir le mercenaire mort était néanmoins une bonne consolation. Quelques heures plus tard, une douche salutaire et quelques poignées de main avec Malcom, Harry et Adam je retrouvais Ianto dans le hall d'entrée de Thames House. En sortant de l'ascenseur, je l'aperçus rapidement quelques mètres plus loin en grande conversation avec un autre jeune homme. Moins grand que lui mais aussi mince, l'homme d'origine indienne me fit un grand sourire en me voyant me diriger vers eux.  
- Bonjour Capitaine, dit-il en faisant un salut militaire qui m'étonna, James Carter, vraiment ravi de faire votre connaissance.  
Joyeux, il me tendit ensuite une main que je serrais vigoureusement. Il devait s'agir de l'ami dont Ianto m'avait parlé et qui travaillait ici même. Ianto avait revêtu son costume trois pièces, quant à James il portait un pantalon de costume et un col roulé assorti, plus du tout à la mode depuis longtemps. Peut-être, était-ce toujours d'actualité dans le monde des espions, après tout ce n'était pas impossible ils vivaient tous en vase clos.  
- Ianto m'a tellement parlé de vous, je vous rencontre enfin !  
Un admirateur … qui me dévorait des yeux.  
- En bien j'espère, tonnais-je en lui servant mon sourire charmeur qui rendit James sérieux mais qui dérida Ianto.  
- Oh oui, cela va de soi monsieur. Il ne nous dit pas grand-chose, secret oblige, mais il nous a décrit votre manière de procéder … c'est si différent d'Yvonne. Elle ne nous a pas laissé … il hésita en se tournant vers Ianto, un bon souvenir. Bien, je vais vous laisser, à bientôt Ianto, dit-il en l'embrassant sur les joues.  
L'étonnement dû se lire sur mon visage avant que je ne réussisse à le cacher.  
- Capitaine, déclara-t-il en me gratifiant à nouveau d'un salut militaire.  
- Mr Carter, lui dis-je en lui rendant son salut.  
Sur ce, il partit un immense sourire aux lèvres, il lui en fallait peu pour être heureux. Je suivais l'original un instant du regard avant de reporter mon attention sur Ianto. La marque rouge sur son visage se teintait déjà de nuances bleues, seul signe visible de ce que nous venions de vivre. Mais moi qui le connaissais bien, ses cernes sous les yeux et son teint toujours blafard révélaient son véritable état.

- Tu vas m'engueuler … murmura-t-il en me fixant et en pinçant légèrement ses lèvres. Et tu aurais bien raison …  
- Pas maintenant, on a tout le trajet du retour pour cela. Viens, lui dis-je en le prenant par le bras et en l'entraînant vers la sortie. Où est Owen ? questionnais-je en réalisant que le médecin avait disparu.  
- Reparti, il ne voulait pas laisser Tosh seule plus longtemps. Mais elle va bien, ajouta-t-il rapidement pour répondre à ma prochaine question.  
- Je connais un salon de thé où nous serons tranquilles, dis-je en poussant les lourdes portes de Thames House. Tu peux manger ? m'enquis-je en m'arrêtant soudainement sur le trottoir. Un ballet de taxis noirs faisait rage mais les trottoirs étaient dégagés.  
J'allais l'emmener dans le meilleur salon de thé de Londres, ce serait un supplice de s'y rendre sans pouvoir goûter les délicieuses pâtisseries faîtes maison.  
- Oui je pense ...  
- Comment ça tu penses ? Qu'a dit Owen ? demandais-je un peu sévèrement.  
J'aurais voulu être moins dur avec lui mais mon irritation ne m'avait pas encore quitté. Voir les mains du mercenaire se poser sur son beau visage était un cauchemar que j'avais vécu éveillé. Même si cela était injuste, je lui en voulais encore de s'être ainsi livré à lui. La raison qui avait poussée Adam à utiliser un archiviste comme appât n'avait pas encore pris le pas sur le cœur qui avait souffert devant ce spectacle.

- Avec l'équipement de l'ambulance, il m'a passé une échographie, il n'y a pas de saignement interne. Je vais avoir des hématomes, rien de méchant. Donc je suppose que je peux manger … expliqua-t-il doucement comme pour s'excuser du dérangement causé.  
- Tu as des cachets ?  
- Oui, tout un nouvel assortiment ...  
- Bien, coupais-je, on y va alors.  
Je me tournais pour faire face à l'imposant bâtiment. Deux imposantes colonnes en pierre blanche ornaient l'entrée, rendant l'immense porte en bois, minuscule. Pour moi, cela raisonnait comme un avertissement. Pour quiconque passe ces portes, votre vie, votre bien le plus précieux devient minuscule. Harry m'avait révélé qu'Adam avait perdu sa femme, elle aussi une espionne, quelques mois plus tôt lors d'une mission. Ils avaient un jeune fils, un futur orphelin j'en étais certain. Malgré ce malheur, son fils qui avait besoin d'un père, il n'avait pas changé de vie, je savais pourtant qu'il devait souffrir le martyr. Ianto avait failli mourir et ce n'était pour lui que de la routine ... ils jouaient avec le feu, se brûler était inévitable. Je saluais la caméra braquée sur nous en signe d'au-revoir. Je hélais un taxi …

* * *

_J'espère que la lecture vous a plu, merci pour vos reviews (y compris Marie à qui je ne peux pas le dire en direct)_ ^^

_Le début du chapitre suivant :_

_" Je hélais un taxi et lui donnait l'adresse d'un luxueux hôtel où le teatime était une institution. Enfin à l'abri des regards humains et surtout électroniques, je m'autorisais à me laisser aller à mes sentiments. Tranquillement assis à l'arrière du taxi, je passais mon bras par-dessus les épaules de Ianto. Il regarda un instant le chauffeur de taxi, puis accepta cette tendresse dont il avait besoin. Il avait tenu sous contrôle ses sentiments et, à cet instant, ils rejaillissaient avec force. Je sentis des larmes chaudes mouiller ma chemise et traverser le coton de mon tee-shirt pour toucher ma peau ... " _

_Merci de suivre cette histoire, à bientôt !_


	48. Tea time

Déclaration : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter. Merci à Russel T Davies et à la BBC de les avoir créés.

Bêta : Réa S, tout aussi précieuse ^^

**MADE BY TORCHWOOD**

* * *

**Chapitre 4****8 : Tea time**

* * *

Je hélais un taxi et lui donnait l'adresse d'un luxueux hôtel où le « tea time » était une institution. Enfin à l'abri des regards humains et surtout électroniques, je m'autorisais à me laisser aller à mes sentiments. Tranquillement assis à l'arrière du taxi, je passais mon bras au-dessus des épaules de Ianto. Il regarda un instant le chauffeur de taxi, puis accepta cette tendresse dont il avait besoin, je n'avais aucun doute là-dessus. Il avait tenu sous contrôle ses sentiments et, à cet instant, ils rejaillissaient avec force. Je sentis des larmes chaudes mouiller ma chemise et traverser le coton de mon tee-shirt pour toucher ma peau. Il avait agi selon sa conscience, avec un courage qui frôlait l'inconscience, et il avait vu la mort en face. J'étais bien placé pour comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Dans mes bras, il tremblait légèrement tandis qu'il se laissait submerger par ses émotions. C'était contagieux, je ne pouvais retenir les larmes qui débordaient de mes yeux.

J'étais soulagé. Je ne voulais pas d'une tête brûlée, ni d'un homme qui bravait la mort sans en éprouver de terreur. Car alors, cela prouverait son indifférence à son propre sort. De tous les dangers qui le guettaient, n'étais-ce pas celui-ci le pire ?

J'avais eu des doutes et cette fois encore, je m'étais interrogé. Il avait usé de méthodes si radicales envers Mace qu'elles reflétaient un dégoût pour la vie, ou plutôt pour sa propre vie. Aujourd'hui, il s'était laissé emmener vers une mort quasi certaine.

Le voir verser des larmes me rendait heureux, je l'accompagnais dans cette démonstration qui n'était pas si fréquente, ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre.

Je captais quelques regards interrogateurs du chauffeur de taxi qui devait se demander quel malheur avait bien pu s'abattre sur ces deux gaillards assis à l'arrière de son taxi et qu'il conduisait vers une adresse si prestigieuse. Silencieux, sa perplexité se lisait dans ses yeux. Au fil des larmes versées, ma gorge se dénouait, mes muscles se détendaient, ma colère s'échappait elle aussi, définitivement. La tête dans ses cheveux, je savourais tout simplement le bonheur de le retrouver. Je me fichais bien du regard des autres.

Le chauffeur finit par allumer sa radio et une musique joyeuse emplit l'habitacle, au diapason avec mon humeur. Ianto choisit ce moment pour parler, la musique nous procurant une nouvelle intimité.  
- Je … je suis désolé, bredouilla-t-il.  
Nous étions pris dans la circulation dense de la fin d'après-midi londonienne, nous avions un peu de temps avant d'arriver.  
- Désolé de quoi ?  
- De t'avoir déçu.  
- Pourquoi dis-tu cela, Ianto ?  
Il ne répondit pas la tête toujours enfouie contre mon torse, sa main agrippant fermement mon manteau.  
- Tu n'y es pas du tout, rétorquais-je surpris par sa réaction. Adam trouve que tu as du cran et … je suis d'accord avec lui, tu as parfaitement joué ton rôle …  
- Les balles pleuvaient et j'étais incapable de réagir, me coupa-t-il.  
- Cesse d'être si dur avec toi-même, murmurais-je en regardant le ciel grisâtre assorti aux sentiments de mon jeune agent. Tu as été parfait et tu as contribué au succès de la mission ...  
Qu'étais-je en train de dire ? Tout simplement le contraire de ce que j'avais prévu ! Pendant le débriefing, j'avais pris un peu de temps de réfléchir à ce qui s'était passé. J'avais décidé de lui rappeler son rôle et de le sermonner sur ses prises de risques bien trop importantes à mon goût.

Mais voilà, il avait relevé son visage et semblait si dévasté à l'idée d'avoir failli à sa mission ... et moi je ne savais pas résister à ses beaux yeux si tristes, qui me fendaient le cœur et qui ne demandaient qu'à être rassurés pour retrouver leur éclat. Je me noyais dans ce regard affligé et implorant qui me prenait au dépourvu. Ne savait-il donc pas quelle était sa place dans mon équipe et dans mon cœur ? Je me perdais dans la contemplation de ce visage devenu si familier mais pas moins extraordinaire. Il avait les oreilles rougies par l'émotion, mêmes ses joues s'étaient légèrement colorées. Il était si jeune et si exigeant avec lui-même … j'étais partagé. J'avais failli le perdre alors que je voulais le garder près de moi toute une vie.

- Tu ne veux plus être mon archiviste ? repris-je après m'être morigéné d'être si faible en sa présence.  
Je marcherais sur les mains si cela devait lui rendre le sourire … heureusement qu'il ne le savait pas.  
- Si, répondit-il vite, bien sûr.  
- Tu as été un archiviste brillant aujourd'hui. Un archiviste Ianto, lui rappelais-je fort à propos.  
- Mais … tu as besoin de plus. Tosh et Owen sont capables de tout faire, l'équipe est petite …  
- Ce n'est pas vrai cette manie que vous avez en ce moment de vous mêler de tout et particulièrement de ce qui ne vous regarde pas ! Je sais encore gérer une équipe et les compétences de chacun. Je t'ai engagé pour t'occuper des artefacts et des archives. Tes fonctions ont déjà évolué, aller sur le terrain c'est autre chose …  
Il avait ce pli entre les yeux que je n'aimais pas et quand il baissa les yeux, je changeais à nouveau de cap.  
- Je ne dis pas jamais, repris-je avec douceur, je suis un bon professeur, on continuera les entraînements. Mais ce sera ma décision, pas la tienne, concluais-je avec fermeté.  
- C'est clair ? repris-je.  
- Oui …  
Je soupirais, je n'étais pas particulièrement clair justement.  
- Au fait, j'y pense, comment savais-tu pour la mission ?  
- J'ai vu sur ton écran que tu piratais le réseau du MI5.  
- J'avais raison ! Je savais que tu l'avais fait exprès, lui reprochais-je avec un sourire en coin. C'est de la triche Ianto.  
- Tu peux parler … maugréa-t-il entre les dents, pas tout fait de la triche car j'ai senti ta souffrance. Je n'avais pas prévu d'interférer, je te l'assure … mais j'ai compris qu'il y avait un problème.  
- C'est impossible de percevoir à cette distance.  
- Je n'étais pas si loin quand tu t'es fait enlever, après effectivement je n'ai plus rien senti. J'ai appelé James qui m'a fait entrer et m'a présenté à Harry Pierce et Adam Carter. C'est bien dommage que je ne puisse pas sentir au-delà d'une certaine distance, cela m'aurait permis de vous retrouver bien plus vite ...  
- Ils auraient fait une drôle de tête au MI5 si tu t'étais présenté avec l'adresse.  
- C'est certain que j'aurais eu du mal à trouver une explication logique …  
- Ianto, il est important que tu comprennes que tu ne dois pas mettre ta vie en danger pour moi. Je ne risque rien.  
- Ton immortalité aurait pu être dévoilée, tenta-t-il.  
- Cela fait cent ans que je la cache, je gère Ianto.  
- Je sais bien, fit-il en se tournant tout à coup vers sa fenêtre un peu honteux. Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour cela, je suis désolé … mais …  
- Mais ? le coupais-je, tu sais que tu es drôlement têtu.  
- Tosh est pire !  
- Ça se discute.  
Il lâcha un profond soupir, ouvrit la bouche puis se ravisa. Il reprit sa contemplation du centre de Londres. Je pris sa main dans la mienne, j'avais envie d'entendre ce qu'il avait à me dire. Il semblait avoir besoin d'encouragement. Il se tourna vers moi et il dû lire la détermination qui était la mienne, l'amour aussi que je lui portais et qui le mettait en confiance.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne peux pas mourir que tu ne souffres pas, affirma-t-il sans me quitter des yeux.  
J'y lisais toute la souffrance qu'il en résultait. A mon tour de me sentir honteux.  
- Je sais très bien que tu as mal, tout le temps, continua-t-il dans un murmure sans lâcher ma main. Si tu ne veux pas que j'en tienne compte, alors je redeviendrais un agent comme les autres … Ne me demande pas de faire comme si tout allait bien, me supplia-t-il. Comme si mourir ne te faisait rien, comme si tu n'étais pas déraciné … je ne peux pas Jack, avoua-t-il d'une voix tremblante.  
Ce n'est pas facile de mettre des mots sur tout cela … il le faisait pour nous deux.  
- Je t'aime … murmura-t-il à mon oreille me faisant frissonner malgré moi, tandis qu'il posait à nouveau son visage sur mon épaule et qu'il m'entourait de son bras.  
Ce sentiment de n'appartenir à aucun lieu ni aucune époque … ne me quittait pas. Il avait raison c'était à peine supportable … mais il avait le pouvoir d'adoucir cette torture qui était la mienne. Il avait le pouvoir de m'ancrer, peu importe le lieu d'ailleurs, c'était lui qui importait.  
- Je sais que ce que je te demande est difficile, articulais-je doucement, mais tu dois penser à toi avant tout.  
Pour une fois, je bénis les embouteillages londoniens qui nous avaient permis d'aller au bout de cette discussion.

- Comment te sens-tu ? repris-je après quelques minutes que nous passâmes à écouter un titre entier à la radio, j'avais reconnu Jeff Buckley et son Hallelujah *.  
- J'ai les jambes en coton.  
- Parfait.  
- Parfait ? répéta-t-il tout en se redressant et en fronçant les sourcils.  
- C'est normal vu la situation que nous avons vécue.  
- J'ai senti qu'il voulait me tuer au moment où il a passé cette porte …  
- Tu n'as pas lu ses pensées au moins ?  
- Il y avait une telle violence qui émanait de lui, une telle perversité, c'était difficile de ne pas être contaminé par sa personnalité si malsaine, mais je ne me suis pas introduit dans son esprit. Je ne le fais jamais. Sauf …  
- Quand tu te sens en danger, c'est cela ?  
- Oui. Je ne l'aurais pas laissé me tuer. J'ai mes armes moi aussi, j'aurais pu tout arrêter.  
- Et révéler à tout le monde tes capacités ?  
- Je sais bien … soupira-t-il. Ce qu'il désirait par-dessus tout, ce n'était pas tant me tuer, non ce qu'il voulait c'est voir l'effet que cela allait te faire. Ma vie ne comptait pas à ses yeux.  
- Je sais bien … A présent c'est lui qui est mort, pour le bien de tous.  
- Amen, murmura Ianto.  
Nous restâmes silencieux le reste du trajet.

- Vous être sûr que vous ne voulez pas que j'attende ? me demanda le chauffeur tandis que je le payais.  
Il nous dévisageait alors que nous étions debout devant lui. Il sortit même de la voiture, fit le tour de son véhicule pour nous rejoindre.  
- Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller fort vous deux et vous n'êtes pas d'ici … ajouta-t-il.  
- Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? lui demandais-je.  
- Parce que là-dedans la cravate est de rigueur, tout le monde le sait ! s'exclama-t-il. Et puis l'accent, vous avez un accent américain. A force de trimbaler la terre entière dans mon taxi, j'ai appris à reconnaître cela. En revanche lui est gallois.  
- J'en fais mon affaire, ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous, dis-je étonné par la prévenance de cet homme.  
- Je peux attendre dix minutes …  
- Mais je ne vous paierai pas ! le coupais-je un peu abruptement.  
Je commençais à trouver cette insistance étrange. Ianto posa sa main sur mon bras me faisant comprendre qu'il était sincère.  
- Comme vous voulez … abandonnais-je sans chercher à comprendre.  
Le chauffeur s'appuya sur son taxi et nous regarda traverser le large trottoir qui menait à l'entrée de l'hôtel richement décorée. Elle n'avait pas changée depuis ma dernière visite, avec sa rangée de buis et ses petites lanternes allumées de jour comme de nuit.

- Il a raison Jack, c'est comme essayer de faire entrer un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine, plaida Ianto.  
- C'est qui, exactement, que tu traites d'éléphant ? demandais-je en m'arrêtant net pour lui faire face.  
- C'est une image … ils ne nous laisserons pas entrer. Tu m'as vu ? Et toi … tu n'as pas de cravate, finit-il par dire après m'avoir examiné de la tête aux pieds.  
_A mon avis, il n'y avait pas que cela qui allait coincer._  
- Autre chose à ajouter ? exigeais-je l'air faussement contrarié.  
Il pinça ses lèvres avant de continuer, il hésitait devant mon air contrarié.  
- Le manteau et les chaussures … avoua-t-il ennuyé, franchement des rangers, ce n'est pas du tout approprié. Quelle idée tu as eu Harkness ! On va se ridiculiser …  
- Tu as honte de moi !  
- Mais non, pas du tout. Tu t'en tireras probablement, fit-il avec lassitude, je mettrais ma main à couper que même le plus hétéro des maîtres d'hôtel fondra devant ton charme. En revanche moi, je ne peux vraiment pas me présenter … le taxi est là, repartons s'il te plaît.  
- Tu es en costume trois pièces et tu penses que c'est toi qui ne rentrerais pas ? résumais-je, pour être sûr.  
- Il est froissé et … mon bleu au visage n'est pas du meilleur effet, mais même sans cela …  
Nous y étions, à nouveau. Le champion de la dévalorisation n'était jamais bien loin. Après s'être excusé d'être bouleversé après avoir échappé à la mort, maintenant il ne se trouvait pas à la hauteur, pas à ma hauteur.  
- Ianto, tu as du charme et aussi un sacré sex-appeal, crois-en ma longue expérience.  
- Je ne veux rien savoir de ta longue expérience, rétorqua-t-il très vite, et arrête Jack par pitié pas ça …  
- Pas quoi ? dis-je, riant devant sa gêné, il ne savait pas recevoir les compliments. Je t'ai déjà dit que je te trouvais très beau n'est-ce pas ?  
_Euh, j'avais un doute là._ _Je lui avais dit dans le feu de l'action,_ pensais-je, _alors que l'excitation guidait mes actes et mes paroles mais, peut être pas à une autre occasion_ …  
- Le problème n'est pas là …  
Il s'arrêta tandis que je le prenais dans mes bras ce qui et eu pour effet de le gêner encore plus. Le portier nous regardait l'air de rien et le chauffeur taxi avait un immense sourire aux lèvres.  
- C'est ton visage que j'aime par dessous tout, bien qu'il y ait d'autres parties de ton anatomie qui me contentent aussi beaucoup … Tes yeux, ton nez, tes lèvres … tout cela m'attire, inexorablement. Depuis le temps, je pensais que tu le savais, m'exclamais-je sans desserrer l'étau de mes bras qui l'enserrait.  
- Harkness, tu es impossible … murmura-t-il avec un sourire en coin.  
- Allons-y, l'encourais-je en le lâchant, tu vas voir.

Cette fois, il semblait que son courage l'ait abandonné. Il me suivit, mais un pas en arrière. Le portier nous laissa passer en m'indiquant que ma tenue n'était pas adéquate. Je me dis que c'était la sienne qui était étrange, une queue de pie avec un chapeau, je vous jure.

Le hall était éblouissant, ils avaient changé la couleur des murs mais le luxe était toujours le même. Je n'étais pas certain d'aimer ce jaune mais je reconnaissais qu'il s'accordait bien avec les sièges en cuir de la même couleur et le marbre vert du sol. Osé mais magnifique … Sans parler des colonnes de marbre blanc et des magnifiques bouquets dispersés un peu partout. Je me dirigeais immédiatement vers l'accueil afin de faire quérir … mon ami. Et oui, je connaissais bien le directeur. Nous ne nous étions pas parlé depuis longtemps mais, à moins qu'il n'ait vendu son hôtel, j'étais assuré d'avoir le meilleur accueil qui soit. Ianto était toujours dans mon dos, il n'assumait pas vraiment ce que j'étais en train de faire. Le standardiste me dévisagea mais ne fit aucun commentaire et quand je lui demandais de déranger son directeur, il tiqua mais s'exécuta. Ianto avait raison, je n'avais pas vraiment besoin de l'appeler … j'aurais pu laisser agir mon autorité naturelle et mon charme. Mais je voulais plus que simplement entrer dans cet hôtel, je voulais aussi un emplacement un peu à l'abri des regards où nous pourrions profiter de ce rare moment de détente. C'était surtout pour Ianto, il était clair qu'il n'était pas indifférent au qu'en pensera-t-on contrairement à moi. Le directeur ne se fit pas attendre longtemps, il arriva et poussa un petit cri en me voyant.  
- Harkness ! Cela faisait longtemps ! Viens ne restons pas là, tu vas me raconter ce qui t'amène.

Il nous entraîna vers son bureau.  
- Richard, je te présente Ianto Jones, mon archiviste, dis-je alors qu'il fermait la porte de son bureau.  
- Enchanté, fit-il en lui tendant une main molle et en plantant son regard dans le sien.  
- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène mon ami, finit-il par me demander en le quittant des yeux.  
Pour un peu, j'allais être jaloux. Je connaissais parfaitement ses goûts et Ianto ne le laissait pas indifférent, c'était évident.  
- Nous voudrions prendre un thé et manger tes sublimes pâtisseries.  
- C'est tout ? demanda-t-il un peu déçu. Pas d'espion à cacher ? Pas de conspiration à déjouer ? Pas de micros à placer ?  
J'avais utilisé son hôtel dans certaines missions et cela lui avait plu, il avait trouvé cela excitant bien à l'abri des dangers.  
- Non ! Rien de tout cela, au contraire on recherche un peu de calme. J'ai tout de suite pensé à ce lieu.  
- Tu as bien fait, il n'y a pas mieux dans tout Londres et tu le sais. Mon hôtel t'est ouvert tant que je serais le directeur, mais cette fois tâche de payer avant de partir, me sermonna-t-il.  
- Je ne me souviens pas d'être parti sans payer.  
- C'est pourtant le cas ! Je vais te chercher de quoi te changer.  
- Comment ? m'exclamais-je. Je ne me changerai pas. Je me suis déjà baladé ici dans cette tenue, c'est quoi cette histoire ?  
Je vis Ianto glousser.  
- Le temps passe Jack, expliqua Richard, les mentalités changent pas toujours dans le sens que nous souhaiterions, c'est ainsi. Mais je ne suis pas certain que tu saisisses, le temps ne semble pas avoir d'emprise sur toi.  
- Moi j'aimerais bien te voir en cravate, tenta Ianto d'une petite voix mais avec des yeux pétillants d'envie.  
- Tu vois, même ton ami est d'accord avec moi. Je vais te chercher ce qu'il faut. Comment fais-tu pour être toujours en aussi bonne compagnie ? finit-il avec un sourire coquin en s'arrêtant dans son élan devant Ianto qui s'était mis en retrait.  
_Ça m'étonnait aussi qu'il ne fasse aucune remarque_.

- Les espions ne sont pas tous aussi sexy mais tu t'arranges toujours pour être accompagné des plus beaux, ajouta-t-il en le détaillant ouvertement.  
Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel sous les assauts de ce regard expert et gourmand.  
Cela arrivait à point nommé, je laissais Richard faire. Ianto ne semblait pas être conscient de ce qu'il dégageait, oui il était grand et beau mais c'était la force et la fragilité qui se dégageaient de lui qui me faisaient littéralement fondre. La vie l'avait marqué au fer rouge, probablement de manière invisible pour les autres mais je décelais en le regardant les traces des épreuves qu'il avait traversées. Son don ne lui laissait aucun répit, lui donnant un angle d'approche du monde qui l'entourait inédit et probablement éreintant. La nature humaine avait ses qualités mais aussi ses défauts, de nombreux défauts. Comment était-ce de percevoir sans cesse les émotions et sentiments des autres ?  
- Oui vraiment, continua Richard me tirant de mes pensées, courir les aventures avec un aussi beau jeune homme à tes côtés me fait regretter ma vie. Braver les dangers et terminer par un marathon de sexe …  
- Jack ! s'exclama Ianto ne tenant plus, me tançant du regard.  
Pas besoin d'être télépathe pour voir la colère qui s'était inscrite sur son visage.  
- La cravate Richard, demandais-je en espérant que cela suffise à le calmer.  
- Bien, bien … veillez m'excuser messieurs, je reviens.  
- Si tu es curieux, je peux te raconter … proposais-je en m'avançant vers Ianto toutes dents dehors alors que Richard quittait la pièce vraiment émoustillé.  
- Je ne le suis pas ! se récria-t-il les yeux toujours braqués sur moi. Je ne veux rien savoir de tes exploits sexuels ! Oh, évidemment ça te fais rire … vantard ... finit-il par murmurer en me lâchant du regard et en faisant mine de s'intéresser à la riche décoration du bureau du directeur.

Richard revint avec une cravate, des chaussures et un gilet. Je ne fis aucune remarque et je me changeais devant deux regards appréciateurs. Richard rangea avec grand soin mon manteau, il savait combien j'y tenais. Le résultat final sembla beaucoup leur plaire, Richard avait amené un gilet bleu nuit qui s'accordait bien avec ma chemise d'un bleu plus clair et bien sûr mes yeux. Les regards que coulait mon amant vers moi compensèrent largement mes efforts de tenue que j'avais fait à contrecœur. Richard nous invita à le suivre dans un salon, dont la taille réduite lui conférait une ambiance intime. Nous le suivîmes dans cet hôtel historique, où la richesse affichée était un régal pour les sens, l'intérêt de Ianto pour les lieux était évident. Il n'avait encore rien vu. Le meilleur était à venir de mon point de vue. Richard nous introduisit dans un salon aux murs d'un prune foncé qui tirait vers le marron, agrémenté de fauteuils de cuir couleur crème, de forme simple, sans accoudoirs et de petits canapés violets en velours. Le décor, sombre était légèrement éclairci par une moquette dans des tons de chocolat et beige. A nouveau des bouquets, de toutes tailles mais composés exclusivement de roses blanches dans des vases noirs. Il y avait une seule autre personne dans le salon. Nous ne vîmes que sa chevelure blonde qui dépassait d'un canapé. Nous nous installâmes prés d'une fenêtre où une lampe sur pied éclairerait les délices qui allaient nous être servis, sur un canapé en velours. J'arborais pour ma part un visage réjoui à l'idée du régal qui allait être le nôtre tandis que Ianto était, comme à son habitude, plus réservé. Mais il resta bouche bée quand plusieurs serveurs se succédèrent à notre table. Le premier nous emmena le thé dans une porcelaine de chine aux couleurs bayadère, le second portait deux assiettes contenants des gâteaux ainsi que des jus d'orange. Le troisième homme de ce défilé, apporta un plat à trois étages contenant des gâteaux secs, des fruits et sur le dernier plateau du fromage et du jambon. Il déposa des petits pains sur le dernier espace libre de notre table. Ce dernier allait repartir quand je lui demandais du café. Ianto me sourit sans lâcher des yeux le festin qui nous attendait.  
- Jack, ce n'est pas un peu trop ?  
- Je crois que tu as le ventre vide et moi j'ai mangé un petit salé aux lentilles en conserve dégueulasse et froid. Je n'appelle pas cela manger. On l'a mérité.  
Il leva les sourcils devant l'ampleur de la tâche avant de nous servir le thé et d'attaquer les gâteaux.

Un thé, trois cafés et de nombreux gâteaux plus tard, nous étions tous deux comblés par notre tea time. Nous avions parlé de tout et de rien, des lieux qui étaient magnifiques, des gâteaux, de ceux que nous préférions et ceux que Ianto tenterait de refaire, de Londres, des fromages français … détendus, repus, complices, hors du temps. On nous amena de nombreux journaux et nullement pressés de partir, nous prîmes le temps de prendre des nouvelles du monde réel. Une voix féminine nous tira de notre lecture assidue et silencieuse.  
- Messieurs, puis-je vous emprunter un couteau ?  
Nous baissâmes tous deux nos journaux pour découvrir une très belle femme, la seule autre personne de ce salon.  
- Bien sûr faites, lui répondit Ianto en lui tendant le couteau qui accompagnait les fromages que nous avions dédaignés.  
- De passage ?  
Elle avait un accent assez prononcé, allemand pensais-je.  
- Oui, nous repartons pour Cardiff ce soir ou peut-être demain, répondis-je en me tournant vers Ianto pour voir ce qu'il en pensait.  
J'avais bien envie de tester une de leur chambres … ou une suite, pourquoi pas. Il ne me répondit pas les yeux toujours fixés sur la belle fräulein. Je me demandais bien ce qui lisait d'elle, cela semblait captivant en tout cas. Moi, c'était lui qui me captivait.  
- Si vous restez ce soir, pourquoi ne pas se joindre à moi, pour une partie de poker.  
Cette fois Ianto se tourna vers moi.  
- C'est très tentant mais je pense que nous allons repartir, n'est-ce pas Ianto ?  
- Oui.  
- Dommage, la soirée aurait été intéressante. Je vous laisse mon numéro de chambre si vous changez d'avis.  
Ianto sortit un stylo de sa poche intérieure et lui tendit, anticipant sa demande. Elle sourit en lui lançant un regard à faire fondre un iceberg. Elle griffonna le numéro sur une serviette de table, Ianto se leva pour la saluer tandis qu'elle nous laissait.  
- De vrais gentlemen, c'est si rare … tant pis, murmura-t-elle avant de nous laisser.  
- Une partie de poker, mon œil, soufflais-je à Ianto en attrapant sa main.  
Je la malaxais sans y penser.  
- C'est clair qu'elle voulait autre chose, me répondit-il sur le même ton en prenant une nouvelle gorgée de café.  
- Tu bois trop de café Ianto, tu ne dormiras pas ce soir, ajoutais-je.  
Je pensais à son cœur et au conseil d'Owen sur sa consommation de café mais je préférais l'excuse du sommeil.  
- Rien ne m'empêchera de dormir ce soir, je suis crevé.  
- C'est marrant ta chemise ... dis-je en regardant sa main.  
La chemise dépassait largement du costume.  
- Oui, je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte en l'achetant, c'est le modèle qui est comme cela. Pourquoi ?  
- Cela me rappelle des souvenirs … des souvenirs qui datent de plus de cent ans, au temps de la reine Victoria. Toutes les chemises étaient ainsi faites …  
- Oh, laissa échapper Ianto avant de poser sa tête sur sa main pour m'écouter attentivement.

Je lui comptais mes aventures en tant que Lord, en choisissant quelques épisodes un peu au hasard et pas une fois il ne me coupa la parole. J'avais beaucoup voyagé à cette époque, curieux de découvrir le monde. J'étais coincé sur Terre bien avant la naissance de la belle Rose et une sibylle enfantine m'avait prédit cent années d'attente avant de croiser à nouveau la route du Docteur. J'avais pris la poudre d'escampette pour arpenter le monde, j'avais fait de belles découvertes, des rencontres et mené quelques batailles pour le compte de la Reine. J'étais revenu au pays avec une famille, des amis à chérir et une belle rente pour accueillir tout ce petit monde sous mon toit. Des souvenirs que je lui contais librement, sans lui cacher mes vices ou mes échecs, mes amours ou mes pertes, les larmes aux yeux. De bons souvenirs teintés par la souffrance d'avoir perdu toutes ces personnes.  
- Tu as combien d'enfants Jack ? finit par me demander Ianto avec beaucoup de tendresse alors que mon récit prenait fin.  
- Est-ce que tu sais …  
- Je ne sais rien, je devine … et je connais ton appétit, murmura-t-il en déposant un baiser léger sur mes lèvres.  
- J'ai eu des enfants … j'ai une fille qui vit à Cardiff en ce moment même. Elle a un fils qui s'appelle Stevens, il doit avoir huit ou neuf ans.  
Ianto laissa échapper un « oh » en se redressant choqué d'apprendre l'existence de ma descendance.  
- Elle vient de divorcer … Nous ne sommes pas très proches, je passe la voir de temps en temps mais jamais longtemps.  
- Ce n'est pas moi qui vais te jeter la pierre … mais je sens combien tu le regrettes.  
- Comme toi n'est-ce pas ? Avec ta sœur.  
- Je ne sais pas … je lui en veux encore. Et la voir réveille en moi tellement de mauvais souvenirs …  
- Vous étiez si jeunes, tu devrais aller la voir, ne pas faire les mêmes erreurs que moi.  
- Je suis certain que tu as été un bon père Jack. Je ne suis pas sûr pour Rhiannon, cela fait si longtemps.  
Je n'avais pas été un bon père, pas assez présent, pas assez attentif. Mais je ne dis rien, j'avais été un meilleur père que le sien, c'est ce qu'il voulait dire. Il l'avait dit avec tellement d'aplomb que cela ne se discutait même pas.  
- Il te faut remplacer les mauvais souvenirs par les bons.  
- Je suppose que tu as raison. Est-ce que tu viendras avec moi ?  
Il lut la surprise qui était la mienne, je ne savais pas vraiment quoi répondre.  
- Pardon, excuse-moi je ne voulais pas te demander … reprit-il aussitôt.  
- Je viendrais, oui, si c'est ce que tu veux.  
- Je ne veux pas te forcer, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris …  
- Je viendrais, lui assurais-je, si je ne voulais pas je te l'aurais dit. Bon, et pour ce soir, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?  
- Il faudrait rentrer pour Tosh et Owen …  
- Dommage, j'aurais bien testé une suite.  
- Je me doute bien, on aura l'occasion de revenir … Yvonne m'a laissé un coffre à la banque et il y a son appartement.  
- Passons à la banque voir ce coffre …

* * *

_* Sur les bons conseils de Rhéa ^^_

* * *

_Le début du chapitre suivant :  
_

_" Confortablement installés dans ce luxueux hôtel, Ianto me dévisageait après que je lui ai proposé de passer voir le contenu du coffre. Il était suspicieux … et il avait raison. Après cette journée éprouvante, il était plus facilement manipulable et je voulais absolument voir le contenu de ce coffre avant lui. Mon bracelet ne pouvait malheureusement se substituer à ses yeux, il me fallait donc y aller avec lui. Mes barrières mentales étaient bien en place et j'arrivais à sentir qu'il était à la recherche de réponses, fait rarissime …"_

_Cette fois, j'ai du retard, armez-vous de patience pour la suite car il n'y a pas grand chose de prêt ... mais promis, j'y travaille.  
Bon ... bien sûr, si je reçois pleins d'encouragements ... je mettrais deux fois plus d'ardeur à la tâche ^^ je rigole, mais quand même ;-))_

_Merci de suivre cette histoire, à bientôt !_


	49. Le coffre d'Yvonne

Déclaration : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter. Merci à Russel T Davies et à la BBC de les avoir créés.

Bêta : Réa S, tout aussi précieuse ^^

**MADE BY TORCHWOOD**

* * *

**Chapitre 49****: Le coffre d'Yvonne**

* * *

Confortablement installés dans ce luxueux hôtel, Ianto me dévisageait après cette proposition de nous rendre à la banque vérifier le contenu du coffre d'Yvonne. Il était suspicieux … et il avait raison. Après cette journée éprouvante, il était plus facilement manipulable et je voulais absolument vérifier le contenu de ce coffre avant lui. Mon bracelet ne pouvant malheureusement se substituer à ses beaux yeux, il me fallait donc y aller avec lui. C'était pour cette raison que j'insistais, aujourd'hui, malgré sa fatigue nerveuse et physique évidente. Mes barrières mentales étaient bien en place et j'arrivais à sentir qu'il était à la recherche de réponses, fait exceptionnel …  
- Ianto ! Arrête.  
Je sentis une dépression quand il cessa sa tentative d'intrusion.  
- Je suis pressé de rentrer chez moi, déclara-t-il sans me quitter des yeux alors qu'il me scrutaiet à la recherche d'indices.  
Il avait apparemment du mal à lire mes intensions dans le maelström d'émotions qui me tiraillaient.  
- C'est nouveau ça, rétorquais-je avec humour.  
Mais il n'avait pas envie de rire, il passa de la défiance à la gêne et ce fut à mon tour d'être curieux outre mesure. Que me cachait-il encore ?  
- C'est que … il y a une sorte de surprise qui nous y attend.  
Je fronçais les sourcils et je l'examinais à mon tour à la recherche de réponses. Je me demandais tout à coup si cela était bien raisonnable de penser à une relation sérieuse avec un gamin aussi cachotier que moi.

- Et bien, en fait, Elisha ne peut plus rester à Londres. Elle s'est fâchée avec …  
- Ah non ! Elle n'est pas chez nous quand même ? !  
- Si tu me laissais finir ?  
Tout à coup son visage s'était illuminé. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, signe qu'il hésitait à me révéler quelque chose, il souriait presque … le voilà qui changeait à nouveau du tout au tout. Pour une raison inconnue il glissa ses doigts sur mon visage en une douce caresse puis il prit mon visage à deux mains pour m'embrasser. Je ne restais pas surpris bien longtemps, dès qu'il avait eut posé ses lèvres sur les miennes, je sentis l'urgence de ce baiser. J'en avais envie, bien qu'avec lui, j'en ais toujours envie. Le baiser devint profond et il y mit fin avant que cela ne soit indécent dans le lieu où nous nous trouvions.  
- Ce n'est pas la peine de tenter de m'amadouer … murmurais-je alors qu'il venait de retirer sa langue, me laissant dans un état de frustration assez grand, immense même.  
Il avait posé son front contre le mien et … il semblait heureux.  
- Ce n'est pas du tout ça … j'aime quand tu parles de chez nous, c'est tout.  
- Oh …  
Tant d'émotions pour un mot … un unique mot « nous ». Nous c'est deux, lui et moi, un couple ! Notre chez nous, un foyer où vivre. Non, en y réfléchissant bien, ce mot valait bien un discours. J'étais heureux de l'avoir lâché car ma langue avait fourchée.

- Il est hors de question qu'elle reste chez nous, point barre, clarifiais-je en tentant de chasser, tant bien que mal, le même sourire un peu niais qui s'était imprimé sur le visage de mon compagnon.  
Cette fois ma langue m'avait obéi, c'était tellement réjouissant de voir passer toutes ces émotions sur ce visage si souvent fermé. Il semblait que j'avais les clés pour réveiller une tempête, comme un gamin qui s'allonge pour regarder les nuages se chasser les uns les autres sous l'effet du vent, j'appréciais le spectacle.  
Ianto ne me lâchait pas, ni du regard qui était intense ni des mains qui encadraient mon visage.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? finis-je par demander.  
- Rien … parfois j'ai l'impression que je rêve, dit-il dans un souffle chaud et sucré.  
- Parce que tu es avec moi ?  
- Oui Jack. J'ai peur de me réveiller et de retrouver mon ancienne vie. Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive.  
- Parce que tu crois que tu n'as pas droit au bonheur avec le mec le plus beau et le plus doué de … de pas mal de galaxies aux alentours ?  
Il glissa sa tête sur mon épaule, finit le regard droit dans les yeux, il doutait, encore.  
- Rien que ça, hein ? rétorqua-t-il amusé. Je sais que j'ai de la chance, reprit-il plus sérieux, une chance que n'ont pas eue tous les autres, morts à Canary Wharf. Pourquoi eux et pas moi ?  
- C'est le destin Ianto … ne culpabilise pas dès que tu sens le bonheur te chatouiller. Laisse faire, tu verras c'est très agréable.

Je le sentis se détendre un peu. La culpabilité du survivant, j'étais bien placé pour la reconnaître, je l'expérimentais jour après jour.  
- J'ai mon mot à dire sur qui on héberge, ajoutais-je pour revenir au sujet qui me contrariait.  
- Elle n'a nulle part où aller … ici, elle a attiré les soupçons d'une famille de gangster.  
- Comment ?  
- Elle a rompu avec leur fille … On s'est renseignés, ils ont des relations, mais essentiellement à Londres. Elle a demandé un congé sans solde au ministère, il faut qu'elle se fasse oublier …  
- Oh et bien sûr elle ne pouvait pas aller ailleurs.  
- Elle n'a pas le moral Jack, c'était le moins que je puisse faire …  
- Non, le moins que tu aurais pu faire c'est de m'en parler avant. C'est très cavalier de ta part, rétorquais-je avec force.  
- Euh, c'était prévu Jack. Sauf que tu n'étais pas vraiment disponible.  
- Ce n'est pas faux, dis-je sans me démonter. Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu, Ianto ?  
- Mais rien …  
- Je te connais, tu avais déjà pris ta décision au moment de prendre cet appartement, n'est-ce pas ?  
Son silence était éloquent, tout comme sa manière de tortiller ses mains, fini les câlins, il se tenait droit dans le canapé.  
- Tu ne veux pas quand même pas lui montrer le Hub ? !  
- Je veux d'abord te la présenter, voir ce que tu en penses … je ne lui ai rien promis …  
J'avais fait mouche.  
- Encore heureux ! dis-je un peu fort, la belle fräulein tourna la tête étonnée par ces éclats de voix.  
Alors qu'en fait, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée … si elle plaisait à Ianto, il y avait de grandes chances qu'elle me convienne aussi. Et puis il n'avait pas tord, l'équipe était réduite et un renfort serait le bienvenu … pourquoi pas elle. Ianto s'enfonça un peu dans son siège, gêné bien entendu par ma réaction.  
- Alors dès que vous avez un problème, tu vas en ramener un à la maison ?  
Je le titillais un peu pour le plaisir aussi …  
- Non pas du tout ! C'est rare que le cercle se réunisse et encore plus qu'un membre débarque ainsi dans la vie d'un autre, bafouilla-t-il tout bas.  
- Alors pourquoi tu l'as prise chez nous ? !  
- Calme-toi Jack, répliqua-t-il d'un ton glacial.  
Voilà, nous y étions j'avais atteint sa limite, pensais-je amusé.  
- Je t'ai déjà expliqué, reprit-il d'un calme qui forçait le respect, que nous étions des amis proches. Elle compte autant que ma sœur … à une époque elle comptait plus, une époque où … je me sentais seul.  
- Proches … Plus proche que de Lisa ?  
- Oh, là, mais c'est quoi ce plan ?

Je me tournais brusquement pour échapper à son regard. Je ne rougissais vraiment pas facilement, mais là il y avait de quoi. J'étais jaloux, et alors me direz-vous ? Sauf que d'habitude c'étaient les autres qui étaient terriblement jaloux … les rôles étaient inversés avec lui et c'était tout à fait nouveau. Tout à fait désagréable.  
- Jack … l'entendis-je dans le creux de mon oreille avec sensualité, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
- Il se passe que … Richard te reluque, la belle fräulein te dévore des yeux et maintenant j'apprends que ta copine emménage chez nous.  
- Tu boudes ma parole ! fit-il étonné. Aucun autre homme ne m'attire, reprit-il d'une voix grave, et certainement pas ton Richard, me glissa-t-il à l'oreille, ses sentiments étaient forts mais je ne pense pas que cela me concernait ... La fräulein comme tu dis, n'a d'yeux que pour toi et Elisha est comme ma sœur. Voyons … termina-t-il en me caressant le dos, ou plutôt la soie de mon gilet.  
Il finit par se coller à moi, en continuant ses caresses, le menton posé sur mon épaule, il me chatouillait avec ses cheveux. Il sema des baisers dans mon cou et je fermais les yeux tandis que l'odeur de sa peau si proche me faisait respirer plus vite … à moins que ce ne soit le désir qui montait en moi. Il mordilla le lobe de mon oreille et ce fut le coup de grâce, je me retournais pour l'embrasser, fougueusement sans lui demander son avis. Je le voulais pour moi seul, c'était ce que je ressentais en cet instant. Une main sur sa nuque, je glissais l'autre doucement le long de son torse. Elle termina sa course folle sur son entre-jambe qui, semblait-il, n'attendait plus que moi. Je le sentis se tendre, prêt à mettre fin à cette démonstration qui allait trop loin, pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir sous mes assauts. Je ne voulais pas que cela s'arrête et au lieu de le lâcher j'accentuais ma pression sur sa nuque, je rapprochais nos deux corps et je continuais mes caresses démoniaques …

Quand enfin je le libérais de ma domination sensuelle, il avait les yeux assombris par le désir, les oreilles rougies par la chaleur qui s'était diffusée dans son corps et apparemment plus aucune pensée cohérente. Il ne fit aucune remontrance sur mon attitude, le monde qui nous entourait ne semblait plus exister …

- Tu marques ton territoire ? réussit-il à articuler après plusieurs minutes d'intense observation.  
- Il semblerait que j'en ai besoin, dis-je tout bas sans le quitter des yeux.  
- Tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi mais … j'apprécie le résultat.  
- Ianto, je pense que la belle fräulein a le béguin pour toi, ce pas ce que tu as ressenti ?  
- Non et je n'ai pas lu ses pensées. Les personnes gardent tout leur mystère … et heureusement.  
- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi, si on allait lui demander ?  
- Jack, n'oublie pas où nous sommes, ça ne se fait pas. Déjà qu'on a dépassé les bornes …  
- Explique-moi.  
- Pourquoi cette curiosité tout à coup ? Tu sais bien, non ?  
- Je connais la télépathie mais tu fais autre chose Ianto.  
- Tu avais dit que tu m'aiderais, que tu savais.  
Était-il suspicieux ? Non, c'était autre chose.  
- Est-ce que tu as peur ?  
- Bien sûr … tout le temps. Je ne sais pas … comment j'aurais réagi si le mercenaire t'avait frappé.  
- Je te rappelle que c'est ce que j'ai vécu.  
- Je sais mais tu as l'habitude du terrain n'est-ce pas ? Et puis tu n'es pas toi-même une arme. Alors que moi si.  
- J'ai croisé la route de personnes aussi douées que toi. Je ne t'ai pas menti, je peux t'aider si tu me fais confiance.  
Il hocha la tête avant de continuer.  
- Je ne peux m'empêcher de capter les sentiments, je ne m'en rends même pas compte. C'est ma seconde nature, comme scruter un visage ou remarquer le ton de la voix d'une personne. Mais cela ne veux pas dire que c'est limpide, des sentiments antagonistes se côtoient sans cesse, il y a du tri à faire … c'est plus facile à décrypter quand on connaît bien la personne ou au contraire plus difficile ... Ce n'est parfois pas du tout en relation avec la conversation parce que les pensées se sont envolées ailleurs … tout cela forme un tout au diapason lorsque je l'associe aux pensées. Là, je saurais te dire de manière certaine avec qui elle avait envie de passer la soirée. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'elle ressentait du désir, qu'elle doit être d'une grande intelligence, d'une grande finesse d'esprit. Mais c'était un sentiment de solitude qui dominait.  
- Je pensais que c'était plus facile.  
- On décolle ? Je suis crevé et je n'ai qu'une envie c'est …  
- C'est ? insistais-je.  
- C'est d'être dans un lit, nu, avec toi.  
- Intéressant comme programme, fis-je en souriant. Yep, on passe à la banque et on rentre.

Il s'interrogeait, je le voyais bien à son regard en biais mais il ne dit rien. Il n'avait plus vraiment la force de lutter … A l'accueil, je récupérais mon manteau et mes chaussures qui commençaient à me manquer terriblement et nous partîmes. Ianto tenta de me convaincre de payer notre goûter de luxe mais je fis la sourde oreille. Il en avait été toujours ainsi avec Richard, il n'y avait aucune raison que cela change. Le MI5 avait fait rapatrier le SUV resté sur le lieu de rendez-vous avec le mercenaire. C'était avec plaisir que je retrouvais mon véhicule, c'était quand même mieux que de se faire balader à l'arrière d'un taxi. Même si le chauffeur avait été exemplaire et même plus.

Devant la banque, ma nervosité monta d'un cran tout comme celle de Ianto. Il présenta ses papiers et récita toutes les informations qu'on lui demandait, il connaissait par cœur tous les documents. Ce lieux tranchait avec celui que nous venions de quitter, tout aussi luxueux il manquait de terriblement de chaleur. Strict et impersonnel, je détestais cet endroit immédiatement, il collait en revanche parfaitement aux goûts d'Yvonne. Les personnes qui nous servirent arboraient un sourire figé et ils étaient tellement coincés … que cela me donna des idées. Je leur aurais bien collé une main aux fesses pour commencer, juste histoire de voir leur réaction … Mais je ne pouvais pas faire ça à Ianto. Surtout que je voulais l'accompagner dans ce lieu si bien protégé, ce n'était pas le moment de faire désordre.

Avant de pénétrer dans la salle des coffres, il saisit sur un clavier son mot de passe et se soumit à la reconnaissance rétinienne. Il signa une autorisation pour que je pénètre avec lui dans la salle. Il nous avait fallu plus d'une demi-heure avant enfin de passer une lourde porte et de pénétrer dans l'antichambre de la salle des coffres.  
- Ianto, laisse moi y aller, seul, demandais-je alors qu'il n'y avait plus que nous dans la salle.  
Il se tourna vers moi, lentement, il semblait surpris et nerveux bien que je ne sache pas décrypter outre mesure ce qui se passait en lui. Son visage était fermé, il arborait celui-là même qu'il façonnait quand il voulait masquer ses émotions. Et il y arrivait si bien ... Il se tourna et partit s'asseoir sur un fauteuil qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Il se prit la tête entre ses mains et je maudis Yvonne en le voyant pris dans de tels tourments. Je me mis également à culpabiliser, peut-être était-ce trop en un seul jour, finalement … Au bout de quelques secondes, il se massa les tempes. Je m'accroupis devant lui en posant mes mains sur ses cuisses.  
- Ça ne va pas ?  
- J'ai mal à la tête, répondit-il d'une voix étouffée les mains toujours sur son visage.

Je me faisais violence pour ne pas lui livrer le fond de ma pensée. Je voulais le rassurer, lui redire qu'il pouvait avoir toute confiance, que j'agirais pour son bien, dans son intérêt et pas dans le mien, que mes sentiments envers Yvonne n'interféreraient pas, je voulais lui faire sentir combien j'étais inquiet de ce qu'il allait découvrir … lui dire que je l'aimais et que je ne l'abandonnerais pas.  
Il me suffisait d'exploiter son don, de m'ouvrir à lui et lui laisser constater par lui-même la nature de mes intentions. Mais je ne pouvais pas car alors il saurait ce que j'imaginais être le contenu du coffre, quelles étaient mes craintes. Les dernières volontés d'Yvonne … un acte d'amour ? J'en doutais.  
Pourquoi ne me demandait-il rien ? Cela allait me rendre fou !  
- Est-ce que tu connais le contenu du coffre ? me questionna-t-il, enfin.  
- Non, pas du tout, Ianto …  
- Ne dis rien Jack, me coupa-t-il.

Je me relevais déçu de ne pouvoir m'expliquer. J'y tenais, je ne savais pas comment j'allais réagir s'il s'opposait à ma demande. J'étais conscient que je lui en demandais beaucoup, comprenait-il au moins mes motivations ? Cette attente était insupportable, je trépignais sur place dans l'attente de sa décision … comme un lion en cage, je faisais le tour de la salle à grandes enjambées.

Après quelques minutes qui me parurent des heures, il se leva et vint se coller à mon torse. Étonné, je le pris dans mes bras. Allait-il me dire non ?  
- Je ne sais pas si c'est raisonnable Jack … murmura-t-il.  
- Quoi donc ?  
- De me reposer ainsi sur toi, je ne prends pas mes responsabilités. Yvonne m'a confié le contenu de ce coffre, c'est à moi d'en prendre connaissance …  
- Non, le coupais-je. Laisse-moi vérifier d'abord.  
- Je ne sais pas si tu réalises … combien c'est rassurant d'être là, dans tes bras. Ta seule présence est réconfortante, tu es un pilier sur lequel on a envie de se reposer, c'est si tentant, si facile …  
- Alors ne résiste pas Ianto.  
- C'est dangereux.  
- Je ne compte pas d'abandonner si c'est ce qui te fait peur.  
- S'il y a bien une chose que j'ai apprise, c'est que rien ne dure jamais. La tentation est grande mais plus dure sera la chute, tu comprends ? Il faut que je me débrouille … que j'assume.  
- Tu te trompes. Il n'y a pas de mal … je t'aime Ianto, laisse-moi t'aider pour une fois. C'est important.  
- Mais pourquoi ?  
- Une intuition. S'entraider est normal, surtout quand on est en … couple. Cela n'est pas un aveu de faiblesse, bien au contraire. Cela m'ennuie que tu penses que nous ne durerons pas …  
- Je suis réaliste rien de plus, murmura-t-il.  
- Je n'en reviens pas ! dis-je amèrement.  
Faire confiance, il y avait un premier pas à faire, un saut dans le vide et oui, cela fait peur.  
- Je ne doute pas de toi Jack, tout ce que tu as déjà fait, tout ce que tu fais maintenant … je ne sais pas si je mérite tout cela. Mais les autres … ils te voient comme moi, comme la personne extraordinaire que tu es. Si seulement tu vieillissais, mais non, tu as la beauté éternelle …  
- Je ne crois pas, non ! dis-je en riant. Figure-toi que j'ai trouvé un cheveu blanc. Quand aux autres, je sais me défendre et contrairement à ce que tu crois, je suis fidèle en amour. Le vrai amour, celui qui dure, je l'ai expérimenté. Je le reconnais aujourd'hui, murmurais-je la gorge nouée, et crois-moi les autres perdent tout leur intérêt.  
- Il n'y a pas que moi qui suis têtu …

Il serra un peu plus ses bras autour de ma taille et je fis de même. Comment lui faire comprendre à quel point je l'aimais ? Comment lui prouver mon attachement ? Il pensait que je lui disais tout cela pour le convaincre de me laisser vérifier le contenu du coffre avant lui …  
- Je t'attends dans la voiture, annonça-t-il soudain en se dégageant de mes bras. Prends le temps qu'il faut, avec le papier tu as tout pouvoir.  
Sur ce, il partit sans un regard en arrière. Je soupirais en le regardant s'éloigner. Les mains dans les poches de son costume, les épaules courbées, j'avais hâte d'en finir pour rentrer et le martyriser dans notre lit.

Concentration, il fallait que je me concentre.

Le coffre avait été placé sur une table au centre d'une pièce dont les murs étaient couverts de coffres identiques. Il était de petite taille, je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus grand. Je l'ouvris précautionneusement pour découvrir des dossiers et par-dessus une petite boule, comme une boule de neige. Je la pris pour la regarder plus attentivement et je reconnus l'objet. Une galaxie y était enfermée, en forme de spirale, elle était magnifique. En suspension dans le vide, elle déployait ses bras aux reflets bleutés du fait des ses jeunes étoiles tandis que le centre était rougeâtre. Le tout parsemé d'étoiles brillantes. En l'observant bien, je remarquais une compagne, une plus petite galaxie en forme de thêta, la lettre grecque, juste à côté ...

C'était un objet rare et de toute beauté, le produit d'une technologie alien de pointe. Cette galaxie, minuscule avait sa propre vie et un jour, sa fin. Les étoiles du centre en mourant allaient constituer un trou noir, attirant inexorablement les plus jeunes et ce serait la fin du spectacle. Mais à en juger la couleur de cette galaxie, Ianto avait toute sa vie pour en profiter. Je ne savais pas si cet objet représentait un souvenir pour Ianto, je le posais sur la table encore indécis sur son sort. Je repris l'objet pour vérifier son socle, il y avait effectivement une inscription dessous, « Pour Ianto » et le sceau de l'artiste qui avait conçu la merveille. C'était une commande.

Je reposais l'objet pour consulter les dossiers. Ils concernaient l'opération « Made By Torchwood » … j'avais donc raison. J'étais convaincu qu'Yvonne avait fait assassiner les parents de Ianto et en feuilletant les dossiers, j'en eus la vite la preuve sous les yeux. L'ordre venait d'Yvonne, c'était écrit noir sur blanc. Un frisson me parcourut l'échine, elle n'avait pas eu peur de commanditer un double meurtre et de le faire inscrire dans un dossier. Mais cela n'avait pas été le seul … Je parcourais les rapports synthétiques sur les opérations qui avaient été menées, celles pour débusquer les enfants exceptionnels du pays, celles pour les arracher définitivement à leur familles, celles pour les conditionner afin qu'ils deviennent des armes vivantes au service de Torchwood, à son service plutôt. D'un côté elle s'occupait des enfants et de l'autre elle tuait ou éloignait leurs parents … cette femme était schizophrène. Ianto deviendrait fou s'il savait ce qu'elle avait fait … nos parents restaient nos parents quoiqu'ils fassent, aussi mauvais soient-ils. Il se sentirait responsable de leur mort alors qu'il n'y était pour rien, simplement il avait attiré l'attention sur lui … il n'avait pas à assumer la folie de sa mère adoptive. Elle avait décidé de sa vie, de la vie de ces gamins à leur place … ils n'avaient jamais été des agents de Torchwood, juste ses esclaves dressés pour la servir. J'éprouvais un profond dégoût, un haut le cœur me saisit … et ce n'était pas l'excès de sucre qui était en cause.

Je consultais les autres dossiers, ils concernaient les gamins. Tout y était inscrit, leur QI, leur progrès, leur caractère, leur degré de soumission ou au contraire de rébellion, les projets qu'ils avaient pour eux, les objectifs qu'ils devaient remplir, l'avenir qu'on décidait pour eux. Je pris le seul qui m'intéressait, celui de Ianto. Cette fois le dossier médical était conforme à la réalité mais je n'aimais pas la description qui était faite de lui à son arrivée. Il était décrit comme asocial, reclus sur lui-même mais obéissant, peureux mais très intelligent bien qu'il le fasse tout pour le cacher. Je n'étais pas étonné mais cela me faisait mal de le lire. Sa fugue était notée ainsi que le changement de comportement après cet incident. Il était devenu un bon petit soldat à en croire ce qui était écrit. Studieux en classe, se rendant régulièrement à la base avec Yvonne pour les aider, se soumettant aux tests, … Il les avait bien trompés, il avait endormi leur méfiance ce qui lui avait permis de créer son petit cercle. Les dossiers médicaux étaient étayés des essais qu'ils lui avaient fait subir mais là encore il les avait dupés, ils ne savaient que ce qu'il avait bien voulu leur montrer. Les dernières notes concernaient son transfert à l'institut, il avait été parmi les premiers à quitter l'école ... elle n'avait rien respecté, ni son enfance, si son éducation. Elle n'avait pas pu attendre, elle l'avait immédiatement exploité.

Était-ce la culpabilité qui l'avait poussée à lui laisser ces documents ? Aucune note personnelle ne les accompagnait, elle aurait pu lui laisser un mot pour adoucir ces révélations … Mais non, il se serait retrouvé bien seul pour découvrir ces horreurs, elle était monstrueuse jusqu'au bout. J'étais heureux d'avoir pu lui éviter cette souffrance. Il avait su prendre la bonne décision.

Je ne voulais pas le faire attendre plus longtemps. Après avoir demandé un briquet, je saisis une poubelle en métal, j'y plaçais les documents, puis méticuleusement je les fis brûler. Je les regardais se faire dévorer par le feu, jusqu'au dernier. Ils portaient le même sigle que mes dossiers mais là s'arrêtait toute comparaison. Il me faudrait être vigilant, Ianto ne devait jamais découvrir ces horreurs. Je devais enfouir cette information … mais j'avais l'habitude, je l'avais déjà fait pour d'autres souvenirs douloureux. Plus que jamais, j'avais envie de le couvrir de caresses, celles dont il avait été privé si longtemps.

Quand j'entrais dans la voiture, Ianto coupa la radio. Je déposais un baiser brûlant sur ses lèvres, trop heureux de le retrouver, trop heureux d'avoir pu le protéger comme je le désirais. Je voulais le rassurer et je lui souris alors que je n'en avais pas vraiment envie après cette lecture. Un sourire pour lui montrer que tout allait bien, celui qui faisait en général son petit effet.  
- C'était si terrible que cela ?  
- Pas du tout. Tiens, lui dis-je en lui sortant la petite boule si précieuse de ma poche.  
- Est-ce que c'est ce que je pense que c'est ? me demanda-t-il après l'avoir longuement observée.  
- Oui, c'est une vraie galaxie. C'est un objet très rare, ajoutais-je.  
- C'est fascinant … vraiment magnifique.  
- C'est un beau cadeau.  
Il grimaça tandis que je retournais l'objet pour lui montrer l'inscription.  
- Yvonne ne faisait jamais de cadeaux. Ou alors quand elle voulait quelque chose, ajouta-t-il, sceptique en me fixant.  
- Cela fait partie de ton héritage, de son testament. Elle n'attendait rien, déclarais-je fermement en attachant ma ceinture.  
Il avait probablement raison, elle lui avait laissé les dossiers des MBT sûrement pour qu'il prenne la relève … elle n'avait vraiment rien compris.  
- Je pense au contraire que si … mais je lui ai déjà donné bien trop, reprit-il en fixant la galaxie. Moi comme les autres, on ne lui doit plus rien n'est-ce pas ?conclut-il en quittant des yeux l'objet extraordinaire qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

Mon cœur explosait de joie car je lisais dans ses yeux toute sa détermination à tourner la page. Il était prêt à aller de l'avant alors que nous aurions fait un tel bond en arrière s'il avait su … cela n'aurait en rien changé le passé mais gâché définitivement son futur. Il ne méritait pas cela. Il allait s'en sortir et ce ne serait pas grâce à elle ni à moi, ou juste un peu …  
- Absolument Ianto, répondis-je en souriant franchement sans nul besoin de me forcer.  
J'étais heureux et c'était contagieux, je vis un sourire en coin se dessiner tandis qu'il attrapait à son tour la ceinture.  
- Alors rentrons.  
Je démarrais en trombe le SUV.

* * *

_Merci pour tous vos messages, ça m'a drôlement motivée pour ce chapitre, j'espère que le résultat vous a plu.  
Le début du chapitre suivant :  
_

_" Le ronronnement du moteur berça Ianto jusqu'à notre arrivée et il se réveilla dés que je coupais le moteur. Il me demanda de ne pas faire de bruit alors que nous allions pénétrer dans l'appartement pour ne pas réveiller Elisha qui devait dormir. Cela m'énerva profondément, ce n'était pas un enfant que nous avions à la maison ! Mais je ne dis rien bien que mon regard devait être éloquent. J'étais surtout pressé d'entrer pour mettre en pratique tout les idées que j'avais eues pendant le trajet. La route avait été longue, très longue et je n'en pouvais plus. Ianto n'eut pas le loisir de fermer la porte à clé derrière nous, je l'avais immédiatement plaqué contre celle-ci dés le pas de la porte passé ... "_

_Merci de suivre cette histoire, à bientôt !_


	50. Les weevils mutants

Déclaration : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter. Merci à Russel T Davies et à la BBC de les avoir créés.

Bêta : Réa S, tout aussi précieuse ^^

**MADE BY TORCHWOOD**

* * *

**Chapitre** **50 : Les weevils mutants**

* * *

Le SUV roulait à très vive allure sur les routes menant à Cardiff, transportant un passager endormi et moi-même, luttant contre un sommeil qui menaçait de me happer dans la quiétude de la voiture. J'aurais pu demander à Ianto de me tenir compagnie mais je préférais qu'il prenne un peu de repos, j'avais des projets pour lui. Je ressentais moi-même la dureté de la journée, j'aurais besoin de dormir quelques heures avant de m'attaquer à la mission d'éradication des weevils. Mon emploi du temps était chargé, ce n'était pas pour me déplaire mais je ne pourrais probablement pas profiter de mon jeune compagnon comme j'en avais envie.

Les dossiers d'Yvonne me laissaient un goût amer que je voulais remplacer par celui du jeune gallois qui avait renoncé à sa curiosité, qui avait choisi de me faire suffisamment confiance pour gérer ses affaires sans lui. J'étais heureux et excité par tout ce qui m'attendait, tout ce qui nous attendait.

Le ronronnement de la voiture berça Ianto jusqu'à notre arrivée et il se réveilla dès que je coupais le moteur. Il me demanda de ne pas faire de bruit alors que nous allions pénétrer dans l'appartement pour ne pas réveiller Elisha qui devait dormir. Cela m'énerva profondément, ce n'était pas un enfant que nous avions à la maison ! Mais je ne dis rien bien que mon regard dut être éloquent. J'étais surtout pressé d'entrer pour mettre en pratique toutes les idées que j'avais eues pendant le trajet. La route avait été longue, très longue et je n'en pouvais plus. Ianto n'eut pas le loisir de fermer la porte à clé derrière nous, je l'avais immédiatement plaqué contre celle-ci dès le pas de la porte passé. Mon envie était dévorante et je me fichais de qui pouvait bien nous voir ou nous entendre. Peu m'importait le lieu, je laissais ma passion me guider. En se contorsionnant, il réussit à échapper à mes mains et mes lèvres, il fit quelques pas en arrière pour me regarder, amusé. Il ne perdait rien pour attendre.

Je grognais pour lui signifier mon mécontentement tandis que je faisais courir sur son corps un regard indécent qui rendaient mes intentions éloquentes.  
- Tu ne vas pas garder ton manteau n'est-ce pas ? me dit-il tout en me l'enlevant et en me faisant signe de retirer mes chaussures. Quoique …  
- C'est une idée, rétorquais-je.  
- Hum … juste ton manteau et toi nu dessous, oui c'est une très bonne idée, murmura-t-il en rangeant néanmoins le vêtement. Viens …

Il attrapa ma main et m'entraîna vers la chambre. Il ferma doucement la porte et nous pûmes reprendre là où je m'étais arrêté. Précipitamment, nous retirâmes tous ces vêtements décidément de trop, et le contact de nos deux peaux nous fit gémir à l'unisson. Sa peau était douce et chaude, je sentis un léger parfum inhabituel, c'était le même que celui de ma peau, le gel douche que nous avions utilisé à Thames House. Nos deux corps entrelacés, nous nous effondrâmes sur le lit et malgré son désir qui lui faisait oublier ses blessures, je vis mon amant grimacer. Thames House encore …

Il ne se plaignait pas mais les coups qu'il avait reçus devaient le encore faire souffrir, cela me décida à m'occuper de lui. En contrôlant le poids de mon corps, je me plaçais au-dessus de lui, c'était très agréable de se caresser ainsi mutuellement juste en ondulant du bassin et cela me permettait de l'embrasser à ne plus pouvoir en respirer … J'attrapais ses poignets pour les emprisonner dans mes mains et partis explorer ce corps malmené. Je mordillais son oreille, je léchais ses tétons, je déposais des baisers le long de son torse en descendant toujours plus bas mais avec une lenteur qui découplait son désir et le mien. Je sentais son sexe dur contre mon ventre et quand nos deux érections se touchaient, il se cabrait tandis que des décharges de plaisir parcouraient nos corps. Je m'attardais sur son nombril sans le lâcher des yeux, il était si beau, les yeux fermés et le visage transformé par le désir. J'aimais voir son corps réagir à mes caresses, ses abdominaux se contracter sous mes doigts, ses mains se crisper sur mon corps, ses lèvres rougies par mon baiser laisser échapper des râles de plaisir … quand il ouvrit ses yeux enfiévrés, il me supplia de continuer. Je m'exécutais sans plus attendre, je libérais ses poignets pour attraper ses jambes et les écarter. Je continuais mes caresses dans cette zone intime qui m'était offerte, il voulut se redresser, inverser les rôles, mais en cet instant je trouvais mon plaisir dans le sien. Quelque part, à la lisière de ma conscience, j'étais encore peiné par le manque d'affection dont il avait été victime enfant, et j'avais juste envie de donner … Je redoublais d'adresse et sa volonté fléchit devant mon agilité, mais pas son érection qui durcit plus que jamais. Il vint vite, si vite que je crois qu'il en fut surpris lui-même. Mon expérience dont il ne voulait pas entendre parler …

J'attrapais ses lèvres pour un baiser fougueux, pour ma part j'étais toujours au garde-à-vous. Tout en l'embrassant, je préparais ma venue et je sentis son désir naître à nouveau, il était jeune et plein de ressources. Je prenais mon temps alors que je désirais ardemment le pénétrer, j'étais endurant et expérimenté … Je lui caressais les fesses pour adoucir ma venue et quand mon sexe fut englouti en lui, nous fîmes l'amour, accompagnés par des mots d'amour même s'ils étaient crus, des gémissements et des cris de plaisir qui emplirent la pièce. Je ne fermais les yeux qu'au moment de ma jouissance car mon désir se nourrissait du spectacle érotique de nos deux corps intimement mêlés. Il m'accompagna un instant après, dans ma main qui le massait, dans un râle puissant, aussi puissant que le plaisir qu'il avait ressenti. Je m'effondrais sur lui en prenant garde d'éviter ses bleus, alors qu'il était encore secoué de spasmes de plaisir, les yeux fermés. Je me retirais à regret, comme je détestais ce moment … à quelques centimètres de son visage, il ouvrit enfin les yeux et je fus frappé … saisi par sa beauté, ses yeux d'un bleu pâle presque gris qui m'enveloppaient d'un regard doux et heureux, j'eus un pincement au cœur … on dit que les yeux sont les miroirs de l'âme et c'était une belle âme que je voyais, j'en fus subjugué.

Après une toilette minimale, sans même passer par la case douche, Ianto ferma ses yeux que je n'avais pas lachés, et il fut littéralement happé par le sommeil. Au bout de quelques minutes, sa respiration était régulière, son visage endormi tourné vers moi, détendu. Je posais ma main sur ses épaules, je fis courir mes doigts avec tendresse le long de son dos puis sur ses fesses rebondies, il frissonna mais ne se réveilla pas. Je tirais la couette sur son corps nu. J'étais fier de lui, des décisions qu'il avait prises même ses initiatives me paraissaient meilleures que de prime abord. Une seule et même longue journée pour clore deux dossiers épineux et nous étions ce soir à Cardiff sains et saufs, c'était inespéré. La respiration régulière de Ianto me fit papillonner des yeux et il me suffit de les fermer pour glisser, moi aussi, vers le pays des rêves.

Mais ce pays n'était plus fait pour moi, au bout de seulement quelques heures de repos je me sentais à nouveau en pleine forme. Je déposais un baiser sur son front avant de me lever. La douche finit de me réveiller mais lui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota. Je déposais un mot sur mon oreiller pour lui rappeler mon planning chargé de la journée, lui ordonner de rester chez lui toute la journée pour se reposer. Je soulignais deux fois les mots « rester » et « reposer » en espérant que cela suffise à lui faire comprendre que je ne voulais pas le voir de la journée. Dans la cuisine, j'hésitais longuement devant la machine à café flambant neuve. J'ouvris quelques placards à la recherche du café mais même avec le paquet dans une main et une tasse dans l'autre, je n'arrivais pas à me décider. Il allait m'arracher les yeux en cas d'erreur … et puis je ne connaissais pas du tout ce modèle. Finalement je posais le tout sur le plan de travail en soupirant, il fallait absolument qu'il me montre comment m'en servir. La cuisine et le salon étaient comme nous les avions quittés, Elisha si elle était bien là, n'avait laissé aucune trace de son passage dans ces pièces. Je quittais à regret l'appartement silencieux, dans la nuit noire et froide, sans même un café pour me donner du courage.

A quatre heures du matin, j'étais au Hub, dans mon bureau, à réviser les plans de l'attaque qui allait avoir lieu dans quelques heures. Concentré mais un brin triste, comme toujours au milieu de la nuit. J'essayais de m'occuper l'esprit surtout que j'allais enfin être dans mon élément, la chasse au weevil étant mon sport favori du moment. Malgré mes efforts, une fin de soirée tout à fait à mon goût, la quiétude du lieu accentuait mon sentiment de solitude. Je n'étais pas un oiseau nocturne, j'avais besoin de la lumière du jour pour briller. Au cœur de la nuit, je me sentais seul, les souvenirs affluaient et dans l'imbroglio de ma mémoire, je perdais toute notion du temps. L'image du spécialiste en matière de temps se matérialisait souvent, je ne savais même plus dire si Ianto était un souvenir où ma vie actuelle, tout se mélangeait, le passé, le présent, le futur … justement, quelque soit le présent, mon futur serait toujours solitaire. Jamais personne ne pourrait m'accompagner éternellement … j'avais les yeux dans le vide, fixés sur le mur d'en face. La sonnerie de mon téléphone portable obligea mon esprit qui s'était perdu à reprendre pied avec la réalité. C'était Abigaël, elle ne pouvait pas dormir et elle se demandait s'il en était de même pour moi. Finalement, ma nuit serait moins solitaire que prévu, je partis la rejoindre.

L'opération débuta quelques heures plus tard, alors que le soleil étirait ses premiers rayons dans un ciel qui se teintait de couleurs chaudes, les nuages se coloraient d'un rouge sang qui je l'espérais n'était pas de mauvaise augure. Sur le tarmac, les hommes se préparaient, ils avaient enfilé leur tenue de combat et la distribution des armes avait commencée. J'inspectais les troupes en distribuant mes conseils, en vérifiant les tenues, en réconfortant les plus nerveux. Abigaël était restée dans les bureaux en supervisant de loin les préparatifs, à la manière d'une bureaucrate. Elle n'aimait pas comme moi ce contact avec les hommes, c'étaient pourtant un de mes moments favoris, là où se tissaient des liens forts. Bon, il fallait aussi reconnaître que je trouvais l'uniforme excitant, celui de l'Unit n'échappait pas à la règle surtout avec le béret rouge. Je me demandais si Abigaël ne pourrait pas m'en obtenir un pour Ianto ...

L'opération était bien préparée mais qui pouvait savoir comment cela allait se dérouler ? Se confronter à des aliens était toujours angoissant et cette espèce, agressive, forte, n'échappait pas à la règle. Un animal blessé est toujours plus dangereux, il ne fallait faire l'erreur de les sous-estimer.

Les scans méticuleux des égouts de la ville nous avaient indiqués qu'ils s'étaient regroupés sur une zone de quelques kilomètres carrés. Les weevils avaient tendance à vivre en bande mais depuis que l'espace mutante était arrivée par flots continus, ils semblaient se regrouper d'autant plus. Toute l'opération consistait à les encercler dans cet espace qu'ils s'étaient appropriés et à les attaquer de toutes parts. Répartis en plusieurs groupes, c'était simultanément que nous descendîmes investir leur domaine. Cette fois, j'avais prévu des masques pour éviter de suffoquer dans l'air pestilentiel que nous allions respirer tout le long de la mission. Certains hommes avaient choisi de revêtir des combinaisons, pour ma part j'avais gardé mes vêtements habituels, il était hors de question d'en changer. Les premiers couloirs que nous inspectâmes étaient vides, j'entendis dans mon oreillette les autres équipes rapporter la même chose. Il faisait sombre et notre lente progression, pour le moment vaine, faisait monter la pression et la tension nerveuse. Je pouvais comprendre ce qui avait attiré les weevils dans cette zone des égouts, les couloirs étaient plus hauts qu'à l'accoutumée, c'étaient de vieilles canalisations aux dimensions généreuses.

Et puis soudainement, les enfers se déchaînèrent.

Ils surgirent de nulle part, en nombre, comme s'ils sortaient des murs, des plafonds … nous ne les avions pas vus mais ils étaient là, le spectacle était surréaliste et effrayant. Devant nous, derrière, au-dessus, en-dessous, j'avais l'impression d'être tombé dans un nid … ils avaient préparé leur attaque. Nous aussi mais ils nous avaient surpris et non l'inverse ! Les scans avaient sous-estimé leur nombre car j'entendis dans mon oreillette que tous les groupes subissaient une attaque simultanée et que le nombre d'aliens était impressionnant … pas si bêtes finalement. Comment cela était-il possible ? Peut-être abaissaient-ils la température de leur corps collés ainsi aux parois … comme les animaux qui hivernent. Les scans basés sur la détection de la chaleur ne les avaient pas comptabilisés. Leur nombre était hallucinant, je n'en revenais pas. Plus le temps de réfléchir, il fallait agir. Les lances flammes crachaient leur feu, je distribuais des coups de poings, de pieds, tout était bon pour les faire reculer.

La chaleur était montée d'un coup, les égouts s'illuminaient couleur flamme, les weevils grognaient, les hommes criaient. Oui, l'enfer était bien descendu sur Terre. Je me sentais galvanisé pour ma part et si d'autres paniquaient, ne sachant plus comment faire face, moi je me sentais dans mon élément. J'ordonnais à mes hommes de se mettre par deux, dos contre dos pour tenter de se défendre efficacement. Le massacre que je voulais tant éviter s'étendait à mes pieds.

Mais nous étions en train de reprendre le dessus, je demandais à mes hommes de tenter de les rassembler et d'utiliser les sprays paralysant dans les corps à corps. J'entendis soudain une forte explosion et au bout de quelques secondes, le souffle, je demandais des explications mais personne ne me répondit. Puis j'entendis la voix de Tosh m'expliquer que l'explosion était due à du gaz et qu'il fallait évacuer, elle était en train de couper l'arrivée mais pour le moment il y avait une fuite. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle faisait là mais je me sentis ragaillardi de la savoir avec nous. Tous les weevils endormis furent remontés à la surface et confiés aux équipes d'évacuation. Ils furent placés dans des conteneurs qui seraient transportés par hélicoptère vers leur nouvel habitat. Je fis le point avec Abigaël, c'était évidemment mon équipe qui avait capturé le plus de weevils. Dès que Tosh aurait réglé le problème du gaz, il nous fallait y revenir et en finir vite. Je ne voulais pas que cette situation s'éternise. Ils étaient enfermés, une équipe avait condamné toutes les sorties y compris les bouches d'égouts. Un travail de fourmi qui était toujours en cours.

- Tosh, que fais-tu ici ? ! m'exclamais-je en rejoignant l'informaticienne.  
- Jack je suis en communication avec la compagnie du gaz, m'expliqua-t-elle une main sur son oreillette.  
- Oh.  
Je la laissais faire en découvrant son installation, pas si sommaire, elle devait être là depuis un petit moment. Abigaël me rejoignit et me remerciât de la présence de mon agent. Tosh était habilité à donner des ordres à la compagnie anglaise et elle connaissait les protocoles, l'Unit aurait eu plus de difficultés. En attendant d'avoir des réponses, elle repartit aussitôt. Tosh coupa sa communication et se mit à pianoter frénétiquement sur son ordinateur portable, elle avait pris la main à distance sur les systèmes. Elle coupa l'arrivée en question.  
- Voilà, il va falloir attendre un peu avant de pouvoir redescendre, c'est encore instable mais au moins il n'y a plus de gaz envoyé dans cette canalisation. Ils ont morflé, ajouta-t-elle simplement.  
- Les weevils ? J'espérais que non, honnêtement Tosh, j'ai essayé. Mais c'est l'enfer là-dessous.  
- Je sais … j'ai tout suivi sur les écrans.  
Nos armes étaient dotées de caméras, tout ce que nous faisions était filmé et enregistré.  
- Depuis quand es-tu là ?  
- Ce matin, me révéla-t-elle en se tournant vers ses écrans et en reprenant son activité. D'après le prédicteur la journée sera calme, je suis plus utile ici qu'au Hub.  
- Merci Tosh, répondis-je en voyant de loin les équipes se reformer.

Abigaël avait apparemment décidé que nous repartions. Elle me fit signe et je rejoignis mon équipe, le moral était bien entamé, les rangs s'étaient clairsemés et l'infirmerie remplie. Il fallait en finir, nous étions proches du but. La première attaque avait été certes meurtrière mais très efficace. J'insistais bien pour que cette fois ils tentent de les capturer. Ils me dévisagèrent avec un tel regard d'incompréhension que je dus leur rappeler que ces bêtes venaient d'un autre monde et que notre devoir était certes de protéger Cardiff mais de les respecter. Je donnais les mêmes consignes aux autres équipes, peut-être que cette fois nous allions remplir les conteneurs avec les derniers spécimens, je l'espérais en tout cas.

Effectivement, cette deuxième descente fut plus aisée et moins meurtrière, fort heureusement. Moins nombreux, effrayés, intoxiqués par le gaz qui s'était échappé, il fut plus facile de les capturer. Pour ma part, je laissais mon équipe œuvrer pour rejoindre avec quelques hommes celle d'Abigaël qui rencontrait plus de difficultés. Les weevils qu'ils croisaient semblaient enragés, ils étaient nombreux et les empêchaient d'avancer, comme s'ils protégeaient un lieu ou l'un des leurs. C'était effectivement leur chef qui se cachait là et malheureusement, dans la lutte nous dûmes l'abattre. Il avait des traces blanches sur son corps, comme des peintures tribales, nous avions aisément compris que c'était le weevil dont Juliette m'avait parlé, leur « caesar » comme elle l'avait baptisé. Accroupi au-dessus de son corps, Abigaël semblait heureuse, elle se tourna vers moi pour me parler et je baissais mon masque. Elle posa une main sur mon menton et avant même que j'ai le temps de réagir, elle déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres. Elle me sourit et repartit aussitôt. Je ne restais pas longtemps abasourdi, je retournais moi aussi superviser l'extraction des bêtes.

Deux heures plus tard, j'avais à nouveau rejoint l'informaticienne.  
- Un café Jack ?  
- Ah, oui, ce n'est pas de refus Tosh.  
Un « Hum » de plaisir s'échappa de mes lèvres.  
- Ianto est là ! m'exclamais-je.  
- Oui, fit-elle en riant. Mon café n'a pas le même goût, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Sans te vexer, le sien est meilleur.  
- Et il semble que tu le reconnaisses entre tous.  
- Passons … pourquoi je ne l'ai pas vu ?  
- Je ne sais pas.  
- Mais il est arrivé quand ?  
- En même temps que moi. Il est là depuis ce matin.  
- C'est étrange qu'il ne soit pas venu me voir.  
- Peut être parce que tu lui as ordonné de se reposer aujourd'hui ? Tu sais bien qu'il sait se rendre invisible quand il le veut. Owen lui fait a aussi fait remarquer qu'il serait mieux chez lui qu'à traîner par ici et il a fini par admettre que tu lui avais demandé la même chose.  
- Mais Owen est là aussi ?  
Cela devenait un brin vexant, toute mon équipe était là en je n'en savais rien.  
- Oui, il est à l'infirmerie, tiens le voilà.  
- Salut Jack, fit-il simplement en nous rejoignant.  
Il saisit une tasse et tenta de se servir un café. Tosh vint immédiatement à son secours, en souriant, il avait toujours un bras en écharpe ce qui l'incommodait grandement. Il ignorait complètement le regard courroucé que je posais sur lui.  
- C'est l'enfer à l'infirmerie, ils délirent complément sur une histoire de virus qui les aurait infectés. J'ai fait des prélèvements et des piqûres préventives au cas où.  
- Est-ce qu'il y a beaucoup de blessés ? s'inquiéta Tosh.  
- Oui, pas mal. Les weevils ont de la force et des mâchoires puissantes, les dégâts sont importants.  
Je me radoucis en entendant cela, c'était plus important que l'obéissance de mon équipe.  
- Où est Ianto ? demanda Owen. Dans l'état où il est, il serait bien mieux chez lui.  
J'allais rétorquer que c'était ce que je lui avais demandé, me plaindre qu'aucun d'eux ne m'écoutait jamais quand Tosh me vola la vedette.  
- Comme s'il avait besoin de participer à une mission du MI5, s'offusqua-t-elle en ne regardant qu'Owen, en m'ignorant royalement.  
- Ils ne l'ont pas loupé, je l'ai examiné dés qu'il est sorti du bunker. Si tu l'avais vu, il tenait à peine debout. Il a des côtes fêlées et de nouveaux hématomes.  
- Les autres n'ont même pas eu le temps de guérir correctement, surenchérit-elle immédiatement.  
- Tu le connais, il ne se plaint jamais, mais il a dégusté. Pauvre gamin, ajouta Owen l'air concerné.  
- Il est certainement venu voir comment se passait la mission, supposa Tosh.  
- Voir le héros à l'œuvre plutôt … murmura Owen mais suffisamment fort pour que j'entende.

Je les regardais tous les deux, tour à tour, je n'en revenais pas. Leur ping pong était censé me faire comprendre quoi ?  
- Ça suffit tous les deux ! Pas la peine de faire comme si je n'étais pas là, m'offusquais-je. Où il se cache, Tosh ?  
- Alors, là je n'en sais rien et même si je le savais, je ne te dirais rien !  
J'attrapais mon téléphone, devoir utiliser un téléphone pour lui parler ! Je te jure …  
- Ianto ! Où es-tu bon dieu ?  
- _J'allais partir, _entendis-je au bout de la ligne.  
- Ramène tes fesses.  
Je coupais la ligne, les deux amants, drôlement complices, me toisaient d'un regard qui en disait long sur leur désapprobation. Ma dernière réplique n'était que pour eux, histoire de les provoquer un peu plus. Owen trépigna un peu sur place avant de gonfler le torse comme s'il y allait avoir un combat entre nous, et me défier du regard. Quant à Tosh elle était outrée, elle me regardait sévèrement les bras croisés sur son torse. Qu'ils pensent ce qu'ils veulent … ils n'avaient pas vraiment compris que Ianto était aussi indépendant que discret et qu'il ne me demandait pas vraiment mon avis avant d'agir. Il était certes une victime mais il l'avait cherché, tout seul. Mais je n'allais certainement pas leur avouer mon manque d'autorité sur ma jeune recrue.  
- Capitaine ! cria un homme de l'Unit à quelques mètres de nous.

Je dus m'éloigner pour savoir ce qui semblait inquiéter le militaire.  
- Monsieur, plusieurs hommes se sont fait mordre.  
- Je sais soldat, mon médecin me l'a dit.  
- Pour certains, c'est grave mais le pire c'est qu'ils ont déjà la fièvre et ils ont peur d'avoir attrapé la rage.  
- La rage ? Mais quelle rage ?  
- La maladie qu'ils transportent …  
- C'est n'importe quoi, il n'y a aucune maladie.  
- Comment pouvez-vous en être sûr ? bredouilla le soldat intimidé.  
- J'ai déjà été mordu soldat, d'autres de mon équipe également. Cela fait longtemps que nous les combattons, il n'y a jamais eu aucun malade, répondis-je fermement.  
- Si vous pouviez venir voir par vous-même et leur dire …  
- Où est Abigaël ? dis-je exaspéré.  
C'étaient ses hommes qui paniquaient, pas les miens. Non, mes deux agents de terrain n'avaient, semblait-il aucun besoin de moi, quant à mon archiviste, il jouait au fantôme.  
- Je ne sais pas, monsieur mais les hommes vous réclament, finit-il dans un murmure en jetant un coup d'œil à droite et à gauche.  
Cela me fit sourire et je le suivis finalement jusqu'à l'infirmerie. De loin, je pouvais voir les bâches qui avaient été tendues afin d'organiser rapidement un centre de soins, cela me rappela d'autres infirmeries. Spectateur de l'Histoire je pouvais témoigner de l'horreur des guerres et les infirmeries étaient des lieux où je détestais aller. La boucherie y continuait et les cris étaient les mêmes que dans les tranchées … Néanmoins rien de tel ici, en peu de temps toute la médecine moderne avait investi les lieux. Je vis quelques blessures impressionnantes, des hommes et des femmes qui allaient être évacués par hélicoptères ou ambulance vers les hôpitaux les plus proches. Les autres seraient soignés sur place puis sur la base de l'Unit. Il était important de conserver une certaine discrétion même si le barrage routier mis en place autour du site devait attiser les curiosités. Je fis le tour des blessés, je les rassurais prenant le temps de discuter et d'inspecter leurs blessures. Je leur parlais des weevils, des nombreuses chasses que j'avais menées, des blessures qu'ils nous avaient infligées. Je mettais en avant l'expérience d'Owen qui les avait soignés. Jamais aucune maladie ne s'était développée, il n'y avait aucune raison que cela soit différent aujourd'hui. Malgré cela, les précautions prises par Owen les mettaient à l'abri de tout danger.

Quand je pus enfin rejoindre Tosh et Owen, je vis au loin Ianto et Abigaël s'éloigner. Je pestais en pressant le pas.  
- Tosh, où sont-ils tous partis ?  
- Owen est rentré au Hub. Il voulait analyser au plus vite les prélèvements.  
- Que voulait Abigaël ? Pourquoi est-elle partie avec Ianto ?  
- Faire un point, je crois …  
- C'est avec moi qu'elle ferait mieux de faire un point, m'énervais-je. Surtout qu'elle faut qu'elle recadre ses hommes. Ils se croient infectés par les weevils, je te jure. Il a fallu que je les rassure.  
Tosh était concentrée sur ses écrans, des programmes défilaient sous ses yeux mais je n'y comprenais rien. Apparemment ce que je lui racontais ne l'intéressait pas. Je ne m'en offusquais pas, c'était souvent ainsi.  
- Où sont-ils partis ?  
C'était vraiment pénible de devoir poser sans cesse cette même question, tout de même. Mais le camp était grand et je n'avais pas envie de leur courir après, j'avais ma fierté.  
- Jack ! Je ne connais pas leur agenda ! Règle tes problèmes avec Ianto et Abigaël, seul.  
- Pourquoi dis-tu que j'ai un problème ?  
Tosh se mordit la lèvre inférieure en cessant enfin de se concentrer sur ses programmes pour reporter son attention sur moi. Je lui fis une moue dubitative qui la décida à poursuivre ses révélations.  
- Ça ne me regarde pas mais après le baiser qu'elle t'a donné … Elle se fait des idées Jack, elle a demandé à Ianto si tu étais disponible … côté cœur.  
- Comment tu sais pour le baiser ? dis-je ne fronçant les sourcils.  
- Je te rappelle que vos armes sont munies de caméras.  
- Et évidemment, il y en avait une braquée sur nous ?  
- Évidemment, répondit Tosh comme si c'était une évidence.  
Je n'avais pas vu mais dans le feu de l'action on ne vérifie pas ce genre de détail.  
- Qu'a répondu Ianto ? demandais-je curieux.  
- Il a dit de voir cela avec toi.  
- Elle est maline …

* * *

_Désolé pour les délais entre les chapitres, je n'ai plus du tout d'avance :-(  
Mais grâce à Rhéa qui a la gentillesse de travailler sur mes chapitres dés que je les envoies, j'ai pu poster aujourd'hui ^^  
Merci pour tous vos messages encourageants, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre ne vous a pas déçus._

_Le début du chapitre suivant :  
__" Je supervisais l'évacuation des weevils, admirablement secondé par Tosh quand je vis enfin Abigaël pointer le bout de son nez. Elle s'était changée, elle portait un de ses ensembles favoris, une jupe noire, une veste cintrée assortie qui laissait dépasser un chemisier à frous-frous et, bien entendu, de hauts talons. Elle était superbe mais je trouvais cela assez déplacé, l'opération était loin d'être terminée et ses hommes travaillaient encore à toutes sortes de tâches ... __"_

_Merci de suivre cette histoire, à bientôt !_


	51. Elisha

Déclaration : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter. Merci à Russel T Davies et à la BBC de les avoir créés.

Bêta : Réa S, tout aussi précieuse ^^

**MADE BY TORCHWOOD**

* * *

**Chapitre** **51 : Elisha**

* * *

Je supervisais l'évacuation des weevils, admirablement secondé par Tosh quand je vis enfin Abigaël pointer le bout de son nez, par ailleurs très joli, mais en cet instant c'était l'exaspération qui prédominait sur toute autre considération. Elle nous honorait enfin de sa présence, elle avait abusé de son temps pour se changer. Elle portait un de ses ensembles favoris, une jupe noire, une veste cintrée assortie qui laissait dépasser un chemisier à frou-frou et, bien entendu, de hauts talons. Elle était superbe mais je trouvais cela déplacé, l'opération était loin d'être terminée et ses hommes travaillaient encore à toutes sortes de tâches. Certains dans les égouts afin de vérifier qu'aucune bête n'avait été oubliée parmi les nombreux cadavres en cours d'extraction, d'autres s'occupaient des weevils qui reprenaient conscience, d'autres encore enlevaient les barricades des égouts, … de nombreuses petites équipes qu'il fallait coordonner si on ne voulait pas encore être là quand la nuit tomberait. Je lui fis comprendre en quelques mots que sa présence à l'infirmerie en particulier et sur le terrain en général était nécessaire, bien préparer une opération ne suffisait pas, il fallait la superviser dans ses moindres détails et cela jusqu'au bout, même si cette partie pouvait paraître ennuyeuse. Elle perdit son joli sourire et je vis Tosh apprécier mon discours. Je les quittais sur ce sermon, j'avais flairé une odeur de frites qui trouvait un écho dans mon estomac vide.

Des « fish & ships » en main, je me baladais au gré des installations cherchant vaguement mon Gallois à la présence fantomatique. Je tombais nez à nez avec l'objet de mes convoitises, je me demandais, amusé, qui de nous deux fut le plus étonné.  
- C'est quoi cette tenue ? demandais-je en guise d'entrée en matière en avalant les dernières frites trempées dans la mayonnaise.  
Il portait un jean clair et une veste sportive marron, le tout lui allant fichtrement bien.  
- Je ne travaille pas …  
A la lumière du jour son bleu au visage était bien visible, il avait pris des teintes violacées qui avaient dû susciter quelques interrogations de la part d'Abigaël.  
- Ah, si. Tu crois peut être que l'on peut faire du tourisme ici ? Je peux savoir ce qui te fait sourire ?  
- Rien … une image s'est imposée à moi, laisse tomber, déclara-t-il devant mes sourcils froncés.  
- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me voir ce matin ? J'avais besoin d'un café serré, lui reprochais-je.  
- Parfois, je me demande si tu n'es pas attiré uniquement par mon café, murmura-t-il en me regardant à son tour avec perplexité, un sourcil levé.  
- C'est quasiment la première chose que j'ai découverte de toi, me rappelais-je avec un sourire en coin, mais il n'y a pas que cela qui soit un plaisir pour les papilles Mr Jones. C'est juste l'entrée qui vous donne une furieuse envie de goûter le reste, terminais-je en souriant, prêt à re-goûter justement.  
Mais quand je voulus illustrer mon propos, il recula évitant tout contact physique, visiblement mal à l'aise ainsi entouré de soldats qui vaquaient pourtant à leur occupations sans se préoccuper de nous. Je fis quelques pas vers de hauts conteneurs qui nous donneraient un semblant d'intimité. J'attrapais la manche de sa veste pour l'entraîner avec moi de peur qu'il ne s'échappe, une fois de plus.

- Alors, l'action te manquait, au point de venir voir le match à la télé ?  
- Il faut croire que j'y prends goût.  
- Peut être, mais pour cela il te faudrait mon autorisation et tu es loin de l'avoir. Parce que la base d'une opération réussie, c'est l'obéissance sur le terrain et on ne peut pas dire que tu sois doué de ce côté-là.  
Il ne dit rien, soudain concentré sur ses chaussures, avec son pied, il déplaça un bouchon qui trainait par là. Étrange attitude, je sentais qu'il avait une furieuse envie de fuir.  
- Que voulait Abigaël ? relançais-je.  
- Avoir des informations professionnelles et aussi personnelles, dit-il lentement, mais tu le sais déjà, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas répondu ?  
- Parce que je ne sais pas ce que tu veux … ce que tu veux lui dire, se reprit-il en me lançant un regard de chien battu qui m'atteignit en plein cœur. Ma réponse ne se fit pas attendre.  
- Tu peux lui dire que nous sommes ensemble. Cela ne me dérange pas, au contraire, répliquais-je fermement.

J'étais toujours dans mon rôle de donneur d'ordres, j'avais un peu de mal à en sortir et Ianto en faisait les frais. J'en prenais conscience et son regard n'y fut pas étranger … c'était incroyable la manière dont ce gosse pouvait me retourner tel une crêpe. Je n'aimais pas le voir triste, non décidément, cela m'était insupportable. Cela torturait mon cœur, ses regards de biais, inquiets, étaient autant de flèches qui faisaient mouche … cela me fit penser à la toile représentant le martyr de Saint Sébastien, les mains liées dans le dos, transpercé de nombreuses flèches. Mais je n'avais rien d'un saint et de mes mains libres je voulais rassurer mon jeune amant. Mais encore fallait-il savoir s'y prendre, sinon tout archer qu'il était, il irait planter ses flèches ailleurs …

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée Jack … dit-il tout bas, ce n'est pas professionnel et puis ça va jaser.  
- Alors là, si tu savais comme je n'en ai rien à faire. Si tu me disais ce que tu es vraiment venu faire ici ? réclamais-je d'une voix adoucie en m'approchant de lui.  
Je n'étais plus qu'à quelques centimètres.  
- J'étais curieux …  
- Comme si la journée d'hier n'avait été suffisante en émotions fortes …  
- Capitaine ! cria un homme à quelques mètres de nous me coupant la parole.  
- C'est pas vrai ça ! m'exclamais-je laissant mon exaspération éclater.  
J'étais en train de prendre un peu de distance et d'avoir une conversation personnelle … et ce foutu job me rattrapait. Il me rattrapait toujours.

- Je ne peux pas être tranquille deux minutes, dis-je en soupirant, c'est juste le temps que j'ai eu pour manger.  
- Vas-y ils ont besoin de toi. Je vais rentrer, Elisha m'attend de toute façon …  
- Deux minutes ! criais-je à l'intention du soldat qui n'avait pas bougé.  
Il semblait déterminé à m'attendre, malheureusement.  
- Tu allais me dire la vraie raison de ta présence, repris-je en tentant d'ignorer la pression que je ressentais avec ce soldat planté dans mon dos.  
J'examinais Ianto qui prenait son temps pour répondre. Je le trouvais bizarre, mal à l'aise, est-ce qu'il me cachait quelque chose ?  
- Mais rien Jack …  
Je croisais les bras sur mon torse signe que j'allais lui tirer les vers du nez et que je ne bougerais pas tant qu'il ne m'aurait pas répondu. Une attitude qu'il connaissait bien et que je réalisais à la perfection. En général, les aveux ne résistaient pas longtemps à mon air contrarié, sévère et autoritaire. Il leva les yeux au ciel en comprenant le message.  
- Je voulais assister à l'opération … vous voir à l'œuvre. Quand vous revenez des missions, vous êtes marqués par ce qui s'est passé, c'est toujours intense et ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on peut vraiment partager. Je le vis par procuration mais moi je reste en dehors de tout cela parce que je n'ai pas vécu, pas vu … et …  
- Et ?  
- Je voulais voir par moi-même et je n'ai pas été déçu. C'était juste incroyable … toute l'opération était impressionnante. Et toi, te voir ainsi … distribuer les ordres, rétablir la situation, te battre, c'était juste … whaou ! expliqua-t-il les yeux brillants d'admiration et de fierté.  
Il était sincère, cela se voyait.  
- Tu le serais tout autant si tu savais que tu ne craignais rien, murmurais-je un brin amer.  
- Non, dit-il d'une voix grave en secouant la tête, quelque chose me dit que tu étais comme cela avant. J'en suis sûr.  
Il planta ses yeux dans les miens et une flèche de plus me transperça, il voyait l'homme que j'avais été, avant. J'avais toujours été bagarreur, courageux voire téméraire, un leader dans l'âme.  
- Ensuite, reprit-il en déglutissant difficilement, je me suis demandé ce que je faisais là, je ne voulais pas te gêner d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je comprends, tu sais, ce que vous avez partagé, l'adrénaline, et puis elle est si belle ... finit-il dans un murmure à peine audible.  
- Mais tu es resté, rétorquais-je comme une victoire.  
C'en était une. Je me remémorais, avec une pointe de nostalgie et de tendresse, l'instant magique où j'avais senti que j'apprivoisais l'animal blessé. Mais il n'en restait pas moins blessé, il en serait probablement longtemps ainsi, je le savais … et mon instinct me révélait que ses blessures se réveillaient.

Appuyé contre un conteneur, il était embarrassé, il ne savait plus où regarder ni que faire de ses bras. Empoté était le terme qui lui convenait en cet instant mais je ne le trouvais que plus touchant, quelque soit la situation il resterait mon Gallois sexy …  
Pour une fois, il me semblait avoir compris ce qui s'était passé dans sa tête.  
- Viens ici, dis-je en l'attrapant par le cou et en l'attirant à moi avec un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Quel idiot, il était intimidé. Pourtant il me connaissait bien, il connaissait même intimement chaque parcelle de ma peau … Mais c'était peut-être la première fois qu'il me voyait ainsi depuis Canary Wharf. J'étais moins tourmenté qu'à cette époque là, plus sûr de moi, plus efficace, plus heureux aussi … il était certain que j'avais plus de panache que la veille, dans le bunker, attaché à une chaise, impuissant à le défendre. Il n'avait pas osé venir me voir durant l'opération et la fin l'avait troublé ... _le baiser que m'avait volé Abigaël avait réveillé en lui des interrogations, un premier pas vers la jalousie_, pensais-je.  
Un premier pas que je découvrais avec fierté, il avait soufflé sur les braises de mon orgueil qui s'en trouvait ravivé, et je sentis au creux de mes reins cet échauffement.

Comme seule réponse à ses craintes, qui plus est justifiées, je l'embrassais en me concentrant sur l'amour que je ressentais pour lui, tentant de lui transmettre un message clair. Il répondit au baiser avec une telle dévotion que j'hésitais à chercher un coin sombre pour le déshabiller et le faire mien. Il agrippa mon manteau et moi ses fesses, il laissa échapper un gémissement, des frissons parcoururent mon échine … c'était le temps de la passion entre nous et j'aurais pu rester des heures à l'embrasser si une toux discrète mais persistante ne l'avait pas fait lâcher mes lèvres. Moi j'avais plutôt décidé de l'ignorer.

Avant de déverser toute ma frustration sur le soldat qui m'attendait, je proposais à Ianto de me suivre dans mes déambulations en lui demandant de me seconder dans mes tâches, il fallait un alibi à ma tête de mule. Après une ou deux tentatives maladroites de se dérober en bafouillant des excuses, il accepta. Je captais un regard où je lus, sans erreur possible, de la fierté et de la reconnaissance. Une flèche de plus à son actif, qui m'atteignit faisant un peu plus de dégâts encore … était-ce possible ? Il fallait croire que oui.

Avec curiosité et entrain, il me suivit toute l'après-midi m'aidant à résoudre les nombreux problèmes de logistique qui ne manquèrent pas de se poser. Tout dans son attitude démontrait que c'était ce qu'il espérait en venant ici. Il était fier de me seconder et heureux … Les hommes le dévisageaient, le reconnaissaient parfois, mais il conserva une attitude neutre et détendue qui me conforta dans ma démarche. Il n'avait nul besoin de ma protection, il était venu au milieu d'une opération de l'Unit de son propre chef, il avait décidé d'affronter ces regards. Nous croisâmes Abigaël plusieurs fois pour faire le point et coordonner nos actions mais le reste du temps je la voyais nous observer de loin. C'était la première fois qu'elle nous voyait ensemble et elle tentait de se faire une idée de notre relation. Cela lui donnait du fil à retordre, c'était clair. A sa décharge Ianto n'était pas facile à lire, quant à moi, c'était à peu près la même chose. Un léger flirt n'était pas un crime … certaines personnes en restaient là, d'autres en voulaient plus. Abi appartenait à cette seconde catégorie, elle n'est pas vraiment du genre à qui l'on résiste, d'ailleurs rien ne lui résistait longtemps. Elle avait les dents longues et vu les regards langoureux qu'elle me lançait, toujours perchée sur ses hauts talons, elle avait jeté son dévolu sur ma personne.

Ce n'était pas pour me vanter mais accompagné de mes agents, les choses allaient tellement plus vite … d'abord Tosh, maintenant Ianto qui avait bien souvent des réponses pleines de bon sens, d'intelligence et … parfois de malice, mais cela m'était destiné. Il avait un sens inné de l'organisation agrémenté d'un pragmatisme qui faisaient de lui la personne idéale pour gérer cette fin de mission. J'avais défendu l'importance de notre présence auprès d'Abi mais je reconnaissais que c'était une partie tellement moins palpitante qu'elle me pesait à moi aussi. Ianto dû le sentir car il prenait de plus en plus d'initiatives au fil de nos inspections. Je lui laissais déployer ses idées, il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre que je lui laissais une place dans mes décisions. Il savait s'y prendre, faire passer ses idées sans que cela ne paraisse jamais un ordre, cela me rappela Canary Wharf … La manière dont il m'avait pris dans ses filets, je n'étais plus dupe, juste amoureux.

Il prit connaissance de tous les rapports, mémorisant chaque mot, chaque information sans même le vouloir, et en moins d'une heure il nous mit devant quelques contradictions … qui nous auraient sautées au visage trois heures plus tard, trois heures de travail gagnées.

Tandis que l'on me mettait au courant de l'opération d'évacuation des weevils, il stoppa net devant les cages, happé par la vision de ces bêtes en cage.  
- Ils vont décoller très vite, expliquais-je en posant une main amicale sur son épaule.  
Je voulais attirer son attention, je savais pertinemment qu'il percevait leur souffrance.  
- Nous avons prévu un habitat similaire là-bas, dans quelques heures, tout sera fini, le rassurais-je.  
- Des égouts ?  
- Pas tout fait, dis-je en souriant, mais j'ai fait en sorte que cela s'en rapproche beaucoup.  
Assis dans leur cage, ils se serraient les uns contre les autres et gémissaient à l'unisson. Dans nos cellules nous les habillions, cela effaçait quelque peu leur caractère animal mais sous nos yeux, ils étaient nus. Des animaux sauvages en cage, malmenés et loin de chez eux.  
- Que font-ils Ianto ?  
- Ils pleurent, me révéla-t-il en les quittant enfin des yeux. Ils sont effrayés, ils partagent leur douleur entre eux. Certains sont blessés et souffrent, m'indiqua-t-il répondant à ma question muette. Les bracelets …  
- Pour les comptabiliser, rien de plus. Continuons, dis-je fermement.

Quand je fus certain que l'opération touchait à sa fin et que tous les impondérables avaient été réglés, Torchwood quitta les lieux et Abi dû s'y résoudre. Tosh partit rejoindre Owen qui était toujours au Hub et qui attendait son chauffeur pour rentrer, quant à nous deux nous partîmes à l'appartement. Ianto me laissa rejoindre Elisha, il voulait faire quelques courses et il insista pour que je rentre me reposer.

- Bonjour ? dis-je un peu fort en passant le pas de la porte, je ne voulais pas surprendre cette Elisha que je ne connaissais pas.  
- Oh, bonjour, fit-elle en me dévisageant, évidemment surprise de me voir.  
Je lui souris amusé par sa réaction, elle me regardait debout dans le salon, le canapé juste derrière elle. Elle devait lire car un livre était posé sur le cuir du canapé, en entendant la clé dans la serrure, elle s'était levée. Elle avait un mug en main et semblait comme figée, ne sachant que dire ou faire. Cela me donna quelques instants pour la détailler à mon tour. Grande, plutôt mince bien que la manière dont elle était habillée ne me permettait pas d'en être certain. Elle portait un gilet long, gris clair qui descendait à mi-cuisse et qui faisait de nombreux plis et replis. Aux manches, au col, tout paraissait trop grand … dessous elle avait un débardeur blanc et j'aperçus un autre gilet gris qui se fermait en-dessous de sa poitrine. Que de complications … c'était bien une fille. En guise de pantalon, des leggings gris qui s'arrêtaient aux mollets. Même les chaussures paraissaient trop grandes, des espèces de bottes en laine, grises également. Elle baissa les yeux, embarrassée par mon regard, puis elle les releva avec grâce et un sourire sur les lèvres. Ianto m'avait dit qu'elle était douce et c'était effectivement ce qui se dégageait d'elle, mais elle était aussi très jolie. Mate de peau, elle avait des origines afro mais pas seulement … Son visage était encadré par de jolis cheveux souples et bouclés qui lui tombaient sur les épaules, à la manière dont elle les faisait bouger, on aurait presque dit qu'elle voulait s'y cacher. C'était en fait son sourire qui donnait de la douceur à son visage, un joli sourire servi par des lèvres épaisses qui brillaient sous l'effet d'un quelconque rouge-à-lèvres très discret. Elle avait des yeux noirs qui à présent mes fixaient, je me demandais ce qu'elle pensait de moi, ce que Ianto lui avait dit. J'enlevais mon manteau car il faisait très chaud, et bien sûr mes chaussures comme Ianto l'exigeait.  
_D'ailleurs, elle avait conservé les siens, était-ce du favoritisme ?_  
- Ianto t'a autorisé à garder tes chaussures ?  
A ma décharge, ce silence devenait gênant, il fallait bien lancer la conversation d'une manière ou d'une autre. J'étais curieux … pas jaloux, non.  
- A vrai dire, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis Londres. Vous êtes rentrés tard hier soir, dit-elle en baissant soudain un peu la tête et en se mordant les lèvres où un sourire en coin naissait.  
Elle nous avait donc entendus.  
- Et, reprit-elle, ce matin quand je me suis levée, il était déjà parti. C'est un lève-tôt et moi une couche-tard, alors …  
J'étais en train de me battre avec mes lacets quand elle me rejoignit pour enlever ses bottes. Il fallait croire qu'elle était maladroite car en les retirant, elle failli tomber deux fois et je finis par lui tenir la main pour qu'elle ne se fasse pas mal. Elle me sourit pour me remercier et je pus l'examiner de plus près. Je lus dans ses yeux la seconde chose que Ianto m'avait révélée d'elle, de la tristesse. Une infinie tristesse qu'elle pouvait tenter de cacher en souriant mais qui se révélait dans ses yeux. Eux ne souriaient pas.

- Ianto n'est pas là ? demanda-t-elle tandis que nous quittions l'entrée, tous les deux en chaussettes.  
- Il arrive, il est allé faire quelques courses pour nous préparer à manger.  
- Décidément … il change.  
- Est-ce un mal ? tentais-je avec douceur mais il y avait un brin de défi dans ma voix qu'elle capta très bien.  
- Non, oh non, je suis très contente pour lui. Je suis juste étonnée, cela va si vite ... Je ne le voyais pas acheter un appartement par exemple.  
- Mouais, pour l'appartement, c'était un peu contraint et forcé, il ne te l'a pas dit ?  
Elle soupira en s'asseyant sur le canapé, je pris place à côté d'elle. J'avais envie de prendre une douche, mais elle pouvait m'en apprendre plus sur le propriétaire des lieux, surtout en son absence. Ce n'était pas mon style de rater des opportunités.  
- Non … mais c'est habituel chez lui, il ne se confie pas facilement.  
Ça, ce n'était pas nouveau …  
- Je lui ai un peu forcé la main, avouais-je.  
- Ah ! s'exclama-telle, je me disais aussi que c'était radical. De ce point de vue, il est comme moi, fit-elle toute fière. A quoi bon ? Je ne comprends vraiment pas cette manie d'amasser des objets.  
- Ce sont des souvenirs, une manière de se sentir bien, de se sentir chez soi, expliquais-je avec lassitude.  
Pourquoi devais-je leur expliquer ce genre de choses ?

- C'est bien cela … Je n'ai aucun souvenir à chérir. Enfin, pas tout à fait, j'ai une photo de Ianto dans mon sac. Ne sois pas offusqué …  
Je balayais la question d'un signe de la main, je lui servis un air confiant pour l'inciter à continuer. Immédiatement convaincue, elle reprit la conversation. Une photo de Ianto ? Je n'aimais pas du tout cela.  
- Simplement c'est la seule bonne chose qui me soit arrivée dans ma vie. Pour le reste, je merde tout le temps, sur le plan personnel, je parle. Question boulot, je suis plutôt au top, bien que j'aie trahi tous les secrets qui me soient passés entre les mains ... Je les ai donnés à Yvonne. Quelle sale époque ... conclue-t-elle dans un souffle désespéré.  
En prononçant ces mots, elle remonta ses genoux sous son menton, elle se recroquevillait entourant ses genoux avec ses bras, _le langage du corps était clair_, pensais-je.  
- Toujours plus de mensonges, des mensonges pour cacher des mensonges … la peur d'être découverte, c'était vraiment affreux. Sans compter le stress du boulot, non vraiment, je ne vivais pas. Je survivais.  
- Qu'est-ce qui t'y obligeait ?  
- Des tas de choses … elle savait manipuler les gens mais avec moi, cela a toujours été frontal, je la détestais et elle le savait. Elle m'avait promis de tester l'ADN des aliens pour chercher mon père et puis …  
Elle avait les yeux dans le vague.  
- Et puis ? relançais-je doucement.  
- Elle utilisait les sentiments fraternels que j'avais pour Ianto. Il était au plus mal avec elle … Il ne serait pas content s'il entendait ce que je dis, mais c'était la vérité. Ils avaient atteint le point de non-retour.  
- Il me l'a raconté.  
- Je sais qu'il a une confiance absolue en toi, commença-t-elle en se tournant vers moi.  
Elle semblait très sérieuse.  
- Tu l'as sauvé des mains de ce gros porc de Mace … Mais je ne sais pas si tu as une vue d'ensemble sur sa vie à Torchwood un, dit-elle hésitante. Moi-même je ne suis pas sûre de l'avoir. Leurs rapports étaient vraiment complexes et il répond rarement aux questions que je pose. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?  
- Je ne pense pas qu'il aimerait que je te raconte.  
- Tu as probablement raison … fit-elle en posant son menton sur ses genoux.  
Elle ne connaissait pas l'étendue de mes connaissances et moi les siennes. Avec cela, on était bien embarrassés.

- Il se rebellait à sa manière. Il n'y avait guère que lui pour oser la braver, reprit-elle.  
Elle avait apparemment décidé de partager sa vision des choses.  
- Parfois j'avais le sentiment que cela plaisait à Yvonne, continua-t-elle, comme si cela la mettait en valeur, un faire-valoir. C'était un point de désaccord entre nous, mais moi, je voyais au fond de ses yeux sa cruauté. Car elle l'était … elle disait que cela faisait partie de son éducation, y compris les punitions pour désobéissance, mais cela est allé de mal en pis quand elle a découvert …  
- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a découvert ?  
- Qu'il la manipulait lui aussi. Grâce à sa télépathie, il avait à quelques reprises semé des idées dans son esprit ...  
Elle me regarda de biais, essayant de deviner si je voyais à quoi elle faisait allusion. Je voyais ses yeux m'épier à travers ses boucles brunes.  
- Je sais ce que c'est, je l'ai vu faire.  
- Ah, fit-elle soulagée.  
- Il est gonflé … c'était risqué et ça n'a pas dû lui plaire.  
- Ça non ! Surtout qu'elle avait un mental très fort, d'après Ianto, précisa-t-elle rapidement. Elle l'a puni, une fois de plus mais surtout, elle l'a éloignée d'elle car elle s'est mise à avoir peur de lui. Comme les autres. Il avait fait cela pendant son sommeil, elle a vraiment flippé, expliqua-t-elle en regardant en face d'elle et en souriant, se remémorant probablement des souvenirs. Elle l'a enfermé aux archives, mais tu le sais déjà. Ça me déchirait le cœur quand j'allais le voir, heureusement il avait Lisa … mais elle était à sa solde, comme nous tous. Il le savait mais … il fallait bien survivre. Merci.  
Je me laissais aller dans le canapé.  
- Merci de l'avoir sauvé ... murmura-t-elle.  
Elle n'était pas si mal finalement.

- Puisqu'on en est aux mercis, merci aussi de m'héberger, ajouta-t-elle.  
- Ianto ne m'a pas demandé mon avis ! rouspétais-je. Tu n'es là uniquement parce qu'il l'a décidé.  
- Oh, lâcha-t-elle un peu étonnée et gênée.

Elle fut sauvée par l'arrivée de Ianto …

* * *

_Je ne sais pas si je republierais avant Noël, alors joyeux noël à tous !_

_Le début du chapitre suivant :_

_" Ianto entra dans l'appartement les bras chargés de sacs, ses achats pour le repas du soir.  
- Hey, ça va ? questionna-t-il en arrivant.  
Il devait percevoir la petite tension suscitée par la fin de ma conversation avec Elisha.  
Cette dernière se leva, visiblement soulagée par l'arrivée de son ami.  
- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? s'exclama-t-elle en allant le voir.  
Il posa ses sacs à terre, prêt à la serrer dans ses bras. Et effectivement, c'est ce qu'elle fit. Cela allait être long et pénible, je le pressentais mais en les voyants en ensemble, mes craintes se transformaient en certitudes ... __"_

_Merci de suivre cette histoire, à bientôt !_


	52. Soirée entre amis … ou presque

Déclaration : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter. Merci à Russel T Davies et à la BBC de les avoir créés.

Bêta : Réa S, tout aussi précieuse ^^

**MADE BY TORCHWOOD**

* * *

**Chapitre** **52 : ****Soirée entre amis … ou presque**

* * *

Ianto entra dans l'appartement les bras chargés de sacs, ses achats pour le repas du soir même.  
- Hey, ça va ? questionna-t-il en entrant.  
Il devait percevoir la petite tension suscitée par la fin de ma conversation avec Elisha.  
Cette dernière se leva, visiblement soulagée par l'arrivée de son ami.  
- Mais que t'est-il encore arrivé ? s'exclama-t-elle en se précipitant sur lui, manquant de s'étaler en dépassant le coin de la table basse.  
Ianto posa ses sacs à terre, prêt à la serrer dans ses bras. Et effectivement, c'est ce qu'ils firent. Cette effusion de sentiments me fit lever les yeux au ciel, heureusement qu'aucun des deux ne le vit. Ianto me contaminait à force de le voir faire. Je collais mes mains au fond de mes poches pour me donner une contenance et y enterrer ma jalousie naissante. Elisha sous mon toit … cela allait être long et pénible, je le pressentais mais en les voyant ensemble, mes craintes se transformaient en certitudes.  
- Jack, m'appela Ianto rapidement en quittant les bras d'Elisha. Tu es debout depuis le milieu de la nuit, fit-il avec douceur m'enveloppant d'un regard attendri, pourquoi tu ne vas pas te changer pendant que je prépare le repas ? proposa-t-il en me caressant doucement le bras.  
Il était si différent du Ianto de l'après-midi … c'était rassurant de le voir faire ainsi la part des choses et très agréable reconnaissons-le.  
- Une manière courtoise de me proposer une bonne douche ? répondis-je fermement tandis qu'Elisha nous observait.  
- Pas faux … Tu as des affaires de rechange, murmura-t-il, les yeux soudain pétillants.  
Un de ces regards qui réchauffent les cœurs.  
Il partit chercher ses emplettes et moi je les laissais à regret pour faire un brin de toilette. Il n'avait pas tort, j'en avais vraiment besoin.

En ouvrant les placards de la chambre, je constatais que mes affaires y avaient été soigneusement déposées ce qui me tira un franc sourire. En revanche, impossible de mettre la main sur des bretelles de rechange. Je ressortis donc poser la question à Ianto. Mais je ralentis à l'approche de la cuisine, curieux d'entendre leur conversation. Cela devenait une habitude, mais c'était tellement pratique … que je ne m'en privais pas.

- Tu aurais pu m'en parler Ianto ! reprochait Elisha.  
- Tu sais bien que non, répondit fermement Ianto, Jack était là de toute façon.  
- Certes, mais une personne de plus n'aurait pas été de trop vu ton visage ! Je serais venue Ianto, lui reprocha-t-elle.  
Il eut un silence pendant lequel j'eus peur d'être découvert. Je retins ma respiration sans y penser.  
- On a déjà eu cette conversation une bonne centaine de fois, repris Ianto très calmement. Tu n'es pas ma coéquipière, c'est lui, point barre.  
- Tu ne me dis jamais rien et tu ne me laisses jamais t'aider … reprocha-t-elle d'un ton plaintif qui m'agaça.  
Elle me semblait bien bavarde, une vraie pipelette qui ne supportait pas les silences qu'affectionnaient tant Ianto.  
- Tu m'as caché, par exemple, que ton Jack ressemblait à une star de cinéma ! s'exclama-t-elle.  
- Oh bravo … vraiment très spirituel Elisha, s'indigna Ianto.  
Mais moi je souris. _Très classique comme réaction_, pensais-je.  
- Ianto ! Je ne suis pas comme toi, je ne peux pas savoir ce que valent les personnes de l'intérieur. En revanche, je peux juger ce que je vois et il est superbe, plus encore que dans mes souvenirs, ce qui est étrange d'ailleurs. Et intelligent, et le chef de Torchwood ... Oh ça va ! Excuse-moi …  
Ianto ne dit rien mais j'imaginais son attitude éloquente.  
- Quand je disais du mal de Lisa, reprit-elle, tu m'engueulais et maintenant que je te complimente, je ne peux pas parler non plus ! Je n'ai le droit de rien dire ?

Ianto ne répondait toujours pas, enfin je n'entendais aucune réponse. J'aurais pourtant vraiment aimé le voir.  
- Ne me dis pas que vous n'avez pas joué tous les deux, ajouta-t-elle.  
- Elisha ! Tu sais bien qu'il ne faut pas … j'espère que tu t'en tiens à ce que nous avons décidé. Tu ne dois jamais montrer ton habilité en dehors du cercle, et de Jack bien sûr.  
- On en a discuté une bonne centaine de fois ! rétorqua-t-elle à son tour.  
Elle avait l'air blasée.  
- Non, fit-elle lasse, je ne le fais pas, confirma-t-elle. Mais avec le chef de Torchwood, accessoirement ton boyfriend, je pensais que vous en aviez profité tous les deux pour faire connaissance plus intimement … Et … sa beauté saute aux yeux ! Comment il est Ianto ? Tu sais bien … oh, tu es pénible il faut tout te demander. Est-ce qu'il aussi beau que doué au lit ?

A nouveau un silence pendant lequel j'imaginais très bien le regard de Ianto, je m'en serais délecté si j'avais pu le voir.  
- Je ne saurais rien, c'est bien cela ?  
- Absolument rien, confirma Ianto.  
- Rabat-joie. Ste plait … juste un indice, supplia-t-elle.  
- C'est mieux … lâcha-t-il.  
- Je le savais ! s'exclama-t-elle en lui coupant la parole.  
- Mais tais-toi donc, il va t'entendre.  
- Sous la douche ? Cela m'étonnerait.  
J'entendis un bruit de friture signe que Ianto cuisinait en même temps, c'était une bonne nouvelle j'étais affamé.

- Tu as de la chance, dit-elle d'un ton las.  
- Tu trouveras toi aussi, l'entendis-je vaguement répondre, avec les bruits de cuisine, c'était moins évident.  
Je m'approchais, toujours aussi curieux de les entendre. Je commençais à me déshabiller aussi, il allait bien falloir que je me manifeste.  
- J'attire les ennuis et toi les stars de cinéma, cherchez l'erreur !  
- Les erreurs … j'ai toujours dû mal à y croire ...  
- Pourquoi ? s'exclama-t-elle. C'est vrai qu'il est intimidant … mais tu es très beau, et sexy, rétorqua-t-elle, de la fierté dans la voix.  
- Arrête ! répondit Ianto en riant, une minute après.  
Que faisaient-ils ? Je tombais les bretelles, la chemise et le tee-shirt en un clin d'œil avant de débarquer dans la cuisine. C'était bien ce que je craignais, elle était collée à mon Ianto. Les bras autour de sa taille, elle le chatouillait.  
- Eh ! criais-je en entrant.  
Ils firent tous les deux un bond surpris par mon arrivée alors qu'ils me croyaient sous la douche. Ils me regardèrent, figés, les yeux comme des billes, c'était drôle sauf qu'elle était toujours beaucoup trop près de mon Gallois.  
- Bas les pattes, ceci est ma propriété, déclarais-je en attrapant Ianto par la taille pour l'attirer à moi.  
Je souriais mais pas tant que cela, mon regard posé sur Elisha était lourd de significations. Elle en revanche, même si elle comprenait bien le message ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de nous deux.

_Etais-ce moi torse nu ou notre couple qui la subjuguait à ce point ? _  
J'aimais à croire que c'était notre couple.  
- Jack ! Un souci ? me demanda Ianto en se tournant vers moi, tout sourire tandis qu'Elisha reculait elle aussi sous le charme, les mains dans le dos.  
- Cela fait un moment que je cherche des bretelles de rechange, expliquais-je avec une mimique innocente qui, je le savais, le faisais fondre.  
- Oh, fit Ianto en comprenant la raison de ma venue, Elisha tu surveilles s'il te plaît ? lui demanda-t-il en désignant du menton la poêle où du riz cuisait.  
- On mange quoi ? me renseignais-je en regardant moi aussi la poêle où le riz se colorait doucement.  
- Un risotto aux asperges, annonça-t-il, la recette n'avait pas l'air trop compliquée. J'espère que ce sera bon, c'est une première.  
- J'en suis sûre, répondit rapidement Elisha.  
- Moi aussi, ajoutais-je.  
- J'ai la pression ! s'exclama Ianto en riant, visiblement ravi de la situation.  
- Tout ce que tu as préparé jusqu'à présent était réussi, il n'y a pas de raison, insistais-je.  
- Pourtant je manque d'expérience, dit-il en remuant le riz.  
J'avais toujours mes mains autour des ses hanches, un brin possessif peut-être ? Il ne faisait rien pour s'en détacher, j'en profitais.  
- Tu as probablement mémorisé les gestes de ta mère, proposa Elisha en piquant une chips du paquet posé sur le plan de travail.  
Je fus choqué de l'entendre parler avec autant de désinvolture de la mère de Ianto. Lui n'en parlait jamais, je me doutais que c'était un sujet douloureux. Je trouvais cela maladroit … moi, je ne l'aurais pas fait.  
- Probablement, j'ai passé des heures à la regarder cuisiner … on va chercher tes bretelles ? J'avoue que je ne me souviens plus où je les ai rangées.  
Sa manière de me regarder me laissais supposer qu'il savait au contraire très bien. J'attrapais une chips avant de le suivre.  
- Remue régulièrement Elisha, lui rappela-t-il depuis le salon.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit-elle d'une voix forte.  
- Elle est plutôt maladroite, me confia Ianto.  
- Autre chose que je devrais savoir ?  
- Elle boit des litres et des litres de thé. Tu vas voir, dans quelques heures, il y aura des mugs un peu partout.  
- Et ton café alors ? demandais-je, feignant d'être outré.  
- Je n'ai jamais réussi à lui faire avouer qu'elle n'aimait pas ça, mais je suis sûr qu'elle n'en boit que pour me faire plaisir. Jack, murmura-t-il d'une voix grave en entrant dans la chambre et en fermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui. C'est si bon que tu sois ici …  
Il commença à déposer des baisers plus que mouillés dans mon cou et à lécher mon oreille d'une manière, comment dire, très suggestive. En quelques minutes, j'étais très excité et quand sa main vint se poser sur mon entre-jambe pour le vérifier, je laissais échapper un grognement. Il osa m'abandonner dans cet état, un simple sourire pour témoigner de sa satisfaction. Il ouvrit le grand placard de la chambre, tira un tiroir et me tendit des bretelles.  
- Tu vas me laisser comme ça ? m'indignais-je.  
Je demandais pour la forme, je connaissais déjà la réponse.  
- Il faut que je m'occupe du risotto, mais ensuite … je passerai à toi, dit-il d'une voix suave.  
- Tant pis pour toi, ta douche en fera les frais, lançais-je en m'enfermant dans la salle de bain d'un geste brusque.  
Je ne le voulais pas, mais c'était effectivement ce qui se produisit.

Je revins à la cuisine littéralement alléché par la bonne odeur qui avait envahie le salon. Le repas fut joyeux et détendu, nous évitâmes tout simplement de parler de Torchwood, tous numéros confondus. Elisha nous raconta les derniers épisodes malheureux de sa vie sentimentale, Ianto demanda à voir une photo de la fille qui lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Elle disparut sous nos yeux ... Au sens littéral, elle s'était évanouie de la pièce. Je ressentis ce que j'imaginais les autres éprouver quand ils me voyaient ressusciter. Même aguerri, même prévenu, cela me scotcha.  
- Ianto, est-ce qu'elle sait pour moi ? demandais-je soudain.  
- Non, bien sûr que non Jack. Je n'en ai parlé à personne.

Elisha réapparut aussi brusquement avec plusieurs photos en main. Elle se déplaçait si vite qu'elle semblait se téléporter. Je ne fis aucune remarque et cela sembla la décevoir, elle scrutait mes réactions … les masques tombaient et je ne voyais plus qu'une jeune femme, jolie, mais paumée qui, comme Ianto, cherchait désespérément des réponses. Nous en étions tous là. Je ne ressentais plus aucune jalousie car sa détresse s'imposa à moi. Torchwood Londres n'avait pas su les rassurer, répondre aux questions existentielles qui les taraudaient, pouvais-je faire mieux ? Ce genre d'habilité ne me rappelait rien de précis, je pouvais user -voire abuser- de mes charmes pour la rassurer. C'était ce que je fis en posant une main amicale sur son épaule, d'un sourire, d'un regard je voulais l'aider à se sentir mieux.  
- Tout va bien se passer, murmurais-je en réponse à la peur panique que je lisais dans son regard.

Elle venait de me révéler son secret, de se mettre à nu devant moi et chaque fois qu'elle l'avait fait, cela avait été le point de départ des pires ennuis. J'incarnais Torchwood, son ennemi, leur ennemi à tous. C'est que je lus dans ses pensées, Ianto ne lui avait apparemment pas appris à fermer son esprit.

Ce dernier releva les yeux des photos qu'il examinait, parfaitement conscient de ce qui passait, ou plutôt ressentant nos émotions. Il ne dit rien, passa d'elle à moi, puis reprit son inspection sans laisser échapper aucune émotion. Impossible pour moi de savoir ce qu'il pensait en cet instant.  
- Elisha, excuse-moi de te le dire, mais c'est celle que tu as larguée que je préfère, yep, c'est sans appel, fit-il en me tendant la photo en question.  
Elle prit une grande inspiration et s'appliqua à nous détailler toutes les femmes de sa vie, à grand renfort d'anecdotes. Sa malchance en amour mise bout à bout en devenait comique et cela me rappela un ami que j'avais connu. A mon tour, j'animais le repas. Ragaillardi par l'attitude de Ianto, je laissais libre cours à mon imagination et Elisha découvrit mes talents de conteur, de nombreuses histoires abracadabrantes où je sauvais la situation, évidemment au dernier moment. Cela la fit taire, elle sembla même grandement apprécier mes histoires et moi c'était ce que je lus dans son regard qui me plut. Moins craintive, plus encline à m'écouter, à me faire confiance. Un premier pas vers son recrutement. Je ne me voyais pas engager quelqu'un qui, d'une manière ou d'une autre, n'avait pas compris à qui il avait affaire.

J'avais sauvé Tosh de sa prison de l'Unit où elle était enfermée sans espoir de libération dans des conditions plus que rudes. J'avais ouvert les yeux à Owen sur la vraie nature de l'affection de sa défunte femme, je lui avais évité la dépression qui le guettait et menaçait de l'engloutir. Quant à Ianto, je l'avais extirpé plus d'une fois des griffes de Torchwood Londres, je l'aidais jour après jour à s'accepter tel qu'il était.

J'avais changé durablement leur vie, leur manière d'appréhender le monde et tout cela les liait à moi. Je pouvais apporter la même chose à Elisha, elle venait de le comprendre.

Ils étaient deux à boire mes paroles et à apprécier le spectacle. Ianto assis à mes côtés, me laissa passer mon bras au-dessus de ses épaules et jouer avec une mèche de ses cheveux. Il était détendu et heureux, c'était très plaisant à voir. Il se leva pour préparer les cafés et je fis de même.  
- Je veux pouvoir utiliser cette bête-là, expliquais-je.  
- Ah, c'est donc l'explication au café et à la tasse que j'ai trouvés ce matin.  
Elisha profita de cet intermède pour repartir dans sa chambre, cette fois comme tout en chacun, avec ses photos. Quoiqu'elle en dise, elle les serrait tout contre elle.  
- Pas de moqueries Ianto Jones !  
- Loin de moi cette idée, tu ne m'en veux pas trop ? ajouta-t-il dans un murmure.  
- Pour quelle raison ?  
- Pour elle.  
- Non. Allez montre-moi un peu, demandais-je en me serrant contre lui.  
J'eus droit à ma leçon, gentiment comptée et agrémentée de deux ou trois détails que je ne connaissais pas, comme chauffer la tasse avant de la servir ou tasser le café dans le filtre. Apparemment ce dernier point était d'une importance capitale … Mais c'était évidement le choix des arômes qui faisait de son café un must, ces détails contribuaient néanmoins à l'excellence du résultat d'après mon maître cafetier.  
- Bien, je crois avoir tout compris, déclarais-je, heureux avec ma tasse brûlante en main.  
Après un excellent repas, j'appréciais d'autant l'amertume d'un tout aussi excellent café. Elisha partagea mon opinion avant de nous laisser et de partir se coucher sans plus de cérémonie. Joyeuse pendant le repas, elle semblait avoir retrouvé son amie de toujours, la mélancolie.

Je soupirais d'aise dans les draps propres de notre lit, légèrement parfumés et si doux … Ianto n'avait jamais eu, à ma connaissance, à gérer une maison mais il s'en sortait drôlement bien. J'avais déjà eu l'occasion de manger un excellent risotto sur la piazza del campo à Sienne et celui de Ianto n'avait rien à lui envier. Les affaires étaient rangées, les draps du lit changés, je ne savais pas quand il avait eu le temps de s'occuper de tout cela mais je reconnaissais que c'était très appréciable. Peut être, que de nous deux, c'était moi qui aspirais à changer de vie et non lui …

Ianto rit devant ma béatitude, me tirant de mes questions existentielles qu'il devait prendre pour des rêveries. Je lui fis payer sa moquerie de la plus érotique des manières qui nous combla autant l'un que l'autre. Il était aussi décomplexé en privé que strict dans son travail et même si son attitude à table avait été très détendue, cela me surprenait encore.

La troisième douche serait bel et bien la dernière de la journée, même si c'était un bel éphèbe qui me lavait d'une manière plus que lascive ! Avec une éponge d'une grande douceur qui attira mon attention, une véritable éponge de mer offerte apparemment par Tosh. Je n'étais pas au courant de tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux en mon absence … j'en conçus étrangement une sourde jalousie.

L'avait-il senti ? Peut être … peut être étais-ce la raison pour laquelle il me dévorait des yeux alors que nous étions confortablement installés dans notre lit. La fierté débordait de ses yeux que j'affectionnais tant.  
- Ne me regarde pas ainsi Ianto, le mis-je en garde en me remémorant les paroles ou plutôt le petit jeu de Tosh et d'Owen.  
- Quoi ! fit-il faussement offusqué en se calant un peu plus contre moi.  
- Ianto …  
Fichu discours de ces deux-là qui finissait par me faire douter, à nouveau. J'étais le chef mais j'accordais de l'importance à ce que pensait mon équipe, bien sûr que je le faisais. Ils imaginaient que Ianto se mettait en danger pour moi, parce qu'il voyait en moi un héros pour qui il ferait tout et n'importe quoi … peut être avaient-ils raison. Ianto n'avait pas hésité un instant à se jeter dans la gueule du loup, sous couvert du MI5 pour me sauver de double Y. Je n'en avais pas besoin, lui mieux que quiconque aurait dû le savoir.

C'était si facile d'immiscer le doute mais ça ne me disait quoi lui dire de plus ...

En même temps j'aimais ce regard, n'importe qui l'aimerait … il me galvanisait. C'était tellement revigorant, cela faisais longtemps que personne n'avait posé un tel regard sur moi. C'était celui-là même que je portais sur le Docteur. Jamais il ne me l'avait reproché pourtant maintenant comme jadis, je lui vouais un culte bien pire que celui prétendument porté par Ianto. Ce dernier, fatigué d'attendre une réponse qui ne venait pas, posa sa tête au creux de mon épaule s'enivrant de l'odeur de ma peau.  
- Tu te souviens quand je t'ai emmené sur ce toit ?  
J'avais trouvé mon angle d'attaque.  
- Oui, très bien … j'étais blessé, je ne pouvais presque pas marcher mais tu m'as obligé à aller tout en haut … et c'était magnifique.  
- L'alien qui t'avais mis dans cet état était télépathe n'est-ce pas ?  
- Oui. Il ne voulait pas nous faire de mal, enfin je ne crois pas, concéda-t-il. Il était perdu, de cela j'en suis certain, perdu dans un monde inconnu, il lui était tout simplement impossible de comprendre ce qui se passait. J'ai tenté de le rassurer mais il a juste ressenti la peur qui enserrait mon cœur à cette époque-là … je lui ais fait plus de mal que de bien. J'étais tellement mal, terrifié à l'idée que tu découvres ce qu'était Yvonne pour moi et que tu me vires. Je n'avais pas envie de partir, vraiment pas envie, fit-il en relevant sa tête avec un sourire en coin.  
- Mace, dis-je simplement.  
- Bien sûr Mace, fit-il en se calant à nouveau contre moi. Peur enfin, que tu découvres ce que je suis réellement.  
Je n'avais pas envie de parler de ma réaction à ces révélations, mais il avait eu raison d'en avoir peur.  
- Tu m'avais dit que je ressemblais à un super-héros, ajoutais-je pour en revenir au sujet que je souhaitais aborder.  
- Ah oui. Je ne savais pas pourtant, se rappela-t-il.  
- Mais je n'en suis pas un, tu en es bien conscient ?  
- Jack … me sermonna-t-il en me regardant les sourcils froncés.  
_Mon dieu_, pensais-je, _il doit vraiment se demander d'où cela sort_.  
- Tu es tellement plus … tu es ma bonne étoile, murmura-t-il. Il faut que je te montre un film, termina-t-il plus fermement.  
- Quoi, quel film ? demandais-je un peu étonné.  
- Spiderman.  
- Je ne comprends pas, tentais-je.  
- Non pas que je sois complètement fan mais tu comprendras en le voyant. Tu es un homme, super héros la journée, tout comme lui. Euh … le physique en plus.  
- En quoi un film va m'aider ?  
- Tu ne penses pas que cet art puisse éclairer nos pensées et guider nos pas ?  
- Dis comme ça …  
- C'est comme la musique. Elle me donne du courage quand j'en manque, c'est une compagne depuis toujours. Est-ce que je peux te faire écouter un morceau que j'aime en ce moment ?  
- Tant que tu ne m'oblige pas à m'endormir avec, ça me va.  
Il se leva et revint avec son ipod et les enceintes. Il mit une chanson* d'une musicalité folle, à moitié jazz et rock, une voix d'une grande pureté qui jouait avec les aigus avec virtuosité.  
- Ça me plait bien, lui fis-je savoir à la fin du morceau.  
- J'en étais sûr, fit-il heureux.  
- Et c'est quoi cette habitude de t'endormir avec de la musique ?  
- Hum … au fait Jack, j'ai vu Gwen Cooper quand on passait les barrages routiers.  
- Et alors ? rétorquais-je conscient de l'esquive.  
- Tu n'as pas peur qu'elle se souvienne de nous ?  
- C'est une éventualité.  
- Que feras-tu ?  
- Je ne sais pas, on verra. Je ne suis pas inquiet, elle ne sait rien de précis. Alors pourquoi tu t'endors avec la musique ces derniers temps ? exigeais-je pour la seconde fois en m'enfonçant avec lui sous les draps et en éteignant la lumière.  
Il souffla bruyamment.  
- La réponse ne va pas te plaire.  
Je fronçais les sourcils en m'attendant au pire.  
- Cela fait deux ans que je m'endors avec le chant d'un vampire à Torchwood 1 … Mais … c'est parce que tu me manques quand tu n'es pas là, dit-il comme une évidence qui me toucha profondément. J'aime m'endormir avec toi, maintenant c'est une nécessité …

* * *

*나윤선 (Youn Sun Nah), Breakfast in Baghdad, (album Same Girl) – http : / / www point youtube point com/watch?v=B-ebLK-l0jc

* * *

_Chapitre écrit entre les bulles de champagne, dés que j'avais un petit moment, pas si facile ^^  
J'espère que cela vous a plu, assez pour me laisser un p'tit message ..._

_Pour répondre à TW, j'ai effectivement pris pour modèle Annie de Being Human que j'ai beaucoup aimée. Il y a un détail de plus qui le confirme dans ce chapitre._

_Tout petit aperçu de la suite :_

_" La nuit avait été probablement agitée pour Elisha car nous trouvâmes nombre de mugs éparpillés dans le salon à notre réveil. Ianto ne dit rien, il en ramassa quelques-uns avant de rejoindre la cuisine et je l'imitais. J'avais hâte d'avoir mon café, j'avais même feignanté au lit dans l'unique but de partir avec ce goût divin en bouche, à défaut d'un autre que je n'avais pas obtenu …__"_

_Merci de suivre cette histoire, à bientôt !_


	53. Une arrivée impromptue, partie 1

Déclaration : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter. Merci à Russel T Davies et à la BBC de les avoir créés.

Bêta : Réa S, tout aussi précieuse ^^

**MADE BY TORCHWOOD**

* * *

**Chapitre** **53 : Une arrivée impromptue, partie 1**

* * *

La nuit d'Elisha avait été probablement agitée car nous trouvâmes nombre de mugs éparpillés un peu partout dans le salon à notre réveil. Ianto ne dit rien, il en ramassa quelques-uns avant de rejoindre la cuisine et je l'imitais. J'avais hâte d'avoir mon café, j'avais même feignanté au lit dans l'unique but de partir avec ce goût divin en bouche, à défaut d'un autre que je n'avais pas obtenu … Ianto avait décrété que cela nous mettrait en retard, sur ce j'avais rétorqué que cela irait vite, ce qui ne lui avait pas plu, même peut-être un peu vexé ... Il objecta que son patron était tatillon sur les horaires, patron qui était dans la pièce mais qui n'avait apparemment pas son mot à dire.

Nous allions partir quand Elisha débarqua dans le salon. Les yeux bouffis, les cheveux emmêlés, elle avait apparemment fait un énorme effort pour nous intercepter avant notre départ.  
- Je voudrais venir avec vous. Travailler pour Torchwood.  
Aussi directe que Ianto l'avait été dans sa chambre de Torchwood Londres. C'était drôle car ma réponse allait être la même. Je vis Ianto entrouvrir la bouche sous l'effet de la surprise puis se tourner vers moi en fronçant les sourcils. A en croire son attitude, son amie venait de brûler quelques étapes. Je cherchais à me remémorer la manière dont je lui avais répondu ce jour-là.  
- C'est non Elisha. Cardiff est une petite ville, nous sommes au complet.  
Je vis Ianto réagir, il avait reconnu les mots évidemment. J'espérais qu'il comprenait le message sous-jacent.  
- Mais ... reprit-elle alors que la déception se peignait sur son visage.  
- On se voit ce soir, Elisha, la coupa Ianto en lui faisant un signe apaisant.  
J'enfilais mon lourd manteau avec son aide sous le regard triste d'Elisha qui s'était littéralement affaissée sur le canapé.

Pendant notre trajet silencieux vers le Hub, je reçus un appel de Tosh qui était déjà à son poste.  
- _Jack_, entendis-je alors que Ianto enclenchait le haut-parleur de mon téléphone portable, _des weevils dans un hangar à l'est de votre point. Owen est déjà parti_.  
- Je le rejoins, répondis-je en coupant la ligne.  
- Nous le rejoignons, rectifia Ianto en plantant son regard dans le mien, un sourcil inquisiteur levé.  
J'arrêtais brutalement le SUV au frein à main devant un arrêt de bus.  
- Tu descends tout de suite Ianto, ordonnais-je.  
- Mais … tenta-t-il, incrédule.  
- Tu vas au Hub, je vais chasser le weevil, tout de suite !  
Il s'exécuta et je redémarrais en faisant crisser les pneus.

Tosh m'avait envoyé les coordonnées du hangar sur le GPS du SUV et en quelques minutes je rejoignis Owen qui m'attendait.  
- T'en a mis du temps, Harkness.  
- Comment va ton bras ? m'inquiétais-je tandis que je prenais armes et sprays dans le coffre de la voiture.  
- Mieux, ce genre de blessure vous fait souffrir toute une vie si elle est mal soignée. J'ai pris le temps qu'il fallait. J'arriverai à te couvrir si c'est cela qui t'inquiète, ajouta-t-il en me jetant un regard de biais.  
- Un peu oui, dis-je en souriant, tâche de lui présenter l'autre épaule cette fois.  
- Bien sûr, fit Owen en se forçant à rire. Je ne compte pas l'approcher d'aussi près.  
Je lui tendis une oreillette tandis que je plaçais la mienne.  
- Tosh, nous sommes prêts, tu nous guides ?  
- _Jack, je n'ai que deux signaux, où est Ianto ?_  
- Je l'ai débarqué en route. Où va-t-on ?  
- _Sur votre gauche, à environ 100 mètres, vous devriez les voir. Le pic était important, je pense qu'il y en a plusieurs. Soyez prudents._

Aussi silencieusement que possible, nous nous approchâmes du point d'activation. Trois spécimens, fraîchement débarqués, se délectaient du contenu de plusieurs poubelles qu'ils avaient éventrées. L'endroit était désert, fort heureusement.  
- Fantastique, murmura Owen, comme s'ils ne puaient pas assez naturellement, il faut qu'ils se roulent dans les poubelles ...  
- Au contraire c'est une chance, cette poubelle nous évite de les chercher parmi tous ces hangars. Je vais de l'autre côté, on va les surprendre à mon signal.  
Owen acquiesça. Je le laissais pour contourner le bâtiment et ensemble nous les interceptâmes. Owen les empêcha de fuir tandis que je m'occupais du corps à corps. Quoiqu'en dise Owen, je voulais ménager son épaule et éviter toute nouvelle blessure. Le plus difficile fut finalement de transporter les corps des bestiaux endormis jusqu'au SUV. Nous l'avions approché au plus près mais il fallait malgré tout parcourir quelques mètres qui nous parurent bien longs.  
- Ils pèsent des tonnes ! se plaignit Owen.  
- Ce sont des mâles, de beaux spécimens, répondis-je en souriant.  
- Oui, j'avais remarqué ! Ce sont des mutants, ajouta-t-il plus sérieusement.  
Je ne fis aucun commentaire. Les égouts étaient à peu près débarrassés de leurs occupants weevils mais si la faille continuait à en rejeter autant que par le passé, nous allions avoir du mal à lutter contre une nouvelle colonisation.

Ceux-là ne verraient pas grand-chose de la nouvelle planète sur laquelle ils venaient d'atterrir. Les poubelles de Cardiff, même pas le coffre de notre voiture dans lequel ils avaient voyagés inconscients et finalement une cellule crasseuse de Torchwood. Leur destination finale devrait néanmoins les satisfaire, en tout cas c'était ce que semblaient indiquer les premiers messages que j'avais reçus de l'île où ils étaient reclus, loin de toute civilisation. Ianto devrait faire le nécessaire pour qu'ils y soient acheminés, si seulement je l'avais vu j'aurais pu lui demander directement. Mais ce goujat avait laissé Tosh nous accueillir et nous aider à les transporter vers les cellules, avec malgré tout un charriot plus que bienvenu. J'avais suivi mes deux agents vers les étages supérieurs du Hub pour constater que Ianto n'y étais pas non plus. Tosh s'était réinstallée à son poste et Owen avait rejoint son labo, pour ma part je fis un tour à la cuisine en espérant y trouver de quoi me restaurer. Celle-ci était immaculée mais désespérément vide, le frigo contenait bien quelques yaourts mais sans aucune date de péremption, j'hésitais.  
- Tosh ? criais-je.  
Aucune réponse. Je manquais de considération dans ce lieu où j'étais censé régner.  
- Pourquoi tu cries Jack ? demanda-t-elle en me rejoignant.  
- Que penses-tu de ces yaourts ?  
- C'est pour ça que tu me déranges ? !  
Je posais mes mains sur mes hanches, _et alors_, pensais-je, _je ne pouvais pas avoir des préoccupations bassement matérielles ?_  
- Moi, je n'y toucherais pas, me conseilla-t-elle. Demande donc à Ianto, c'est son domaine, fit-elle en repartant aussi sec.  
C'était donc les mains vides que je me dirigeais vers le labo m'enquérir des résultats des tests pratiqués sur les weevils. En traversant la pièce principale, silencieuse, je levais les yeux pour capter le vol de Myfanwy. J'étais heureux de retrouver le Hub.

- Les premiers tests confirment la présence des deux espèces et pour le moment je n'ai détecté aucun virus ou bactérie. Mais je viens juste de commencer, je vais continuer aujourd'hui.  
- Bonne nouvelle, fais un court rapport pour l'Unit tout de suite. Tu enverras le reste quand tu auras terminé.  
- Je voudrais faire passer à Tosh quelques tests.  
- Pour quelle raison ? m'enquis-je.  
- Elle dort mal la nuit, se réveille tôt, s'endort dès la nuit tombée … Je pense que c'est lié au temps passé dans cette boucle temporelle.  
Il semblait soucieux, il avait baissé le ton pour qu'elle ne nous entende pas. Il était à l'hôpital, j'étais à la base de l'Unit et Tosh avait fait face seule. Il devait culpabiliser de ne pas avoir été là pour la protéger.  
- Cela a dû chambouler son horloge interne, dis-je pour le rassurer. Il est probable qu'il lui faille du temps pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre. Tu me donneras les résultats dès que tu les auras ?  
- Bien sûr, dit-il en faisant claquer ses gants de latex avant de se replonger dans ses analyses.

Je le laissais pour rejoindre Tosh, cette fois je fis un peu plus attention, elle avait effectivement les traits tirés. Elle m'indiqua qu'aucune activité de la faille n'était prévue pour la journée, ce qui était une bonne nouvelle compte tenu de son état et des tests qu'Owen devait mener. Je me dirigeais enfin vers les archives. J'étais certain d'y trouver Ianto puisqu'il n'était nulle part ailleurs.

Pour y être, il y était. Je le découvrais en pleine action. La pièce, où seul Ianto et moi-même pouvions pénétrer, s'était métamorphosée en une jungle faite de dossiers, cartons, fiches, papiers … il n'y avait pas un endroit qui ne soit recouvert d'une feuille de ces précieux vestiges de l'ancien temps. Je me tenais à l'entrée de la pièce, je me demandais si ces papiers éparpillés n'étaient pas là pour m'empêcher justement d'entrer ... Je tentais de visualiser un parcours pour rejoindre mon gallois qui se trouvait au fond de la pièce sans rien endommager mais, il n'y en avait pas. Ianto ne pouvait pas ignorer ma présence, j'avais bien pris soin de faire résonner mes pas dans le couloir. Pourtant, il continuait son classement comme si je n'étais pas là. Mais je décelais dans ses gestes brusques la tension qui l'habitait, il n'avait apparemment pas apprécié sa balade à pied. Je m'appuyais contre le chambranle de la porte, amusé par le spectacle, quand mon téléphone sonna.

Ma fille. Il devait y avoir un souci pour qu'elle prenne la peine de décrocher son téléphone et d'appeler son cher père.  
- Alice ? fis-je en me tournant vers le couloir du Hub.  
- _Papa_.  
Toujours ce ton glacial qu'elle utilisait pour m'accueillir.  
- Comment vas-tu ? Comment va Steven ?  
- _Ne joue pas l'inquiet, cela te va mal._ _J'ai un problème.  
_Son ton était exaspéré, il lui en coûtait de me demander de l'aide. C'était d'ailleurs extrêmement rare, elle était bien la fille de son père, indépendante.  
- _Une fuite d'eau pour tout te dire, reprit-elle. C'est dimanche, et …_  
- Les fuites d'eau sont ma spécialité, j'arrive, la coupais-je mettant fin à son appel à l'aide si douloureux à prononcer.  
- _Bien_ …  
Elle ne semblait pas ravie contrairement à moi. Ça ne me dérangeait pas qu'elle m'appelle ainsi, je lui avais dit qu'elle pouvait le faire et elle m'avait tout aussi clairement fais savoir qu'elle ne voulait pas de moi dans sa famille. Entre nous deux il n'y avait plus grand-chose mais il nous restait au moins la franchise. Elle m'avait avoué que je lui faisais peur. Si Ianto voyait en moi un héros, et je savais que c'était le cas quoiqu'il en dise, ma propre fille ne voyait qu'un monstre, une aberration qui la renvoyait sans cesse à sa propre mort … qui avait raison ?

Je n'avais pas bougé de l'endroit où je me trouvais, mais au moins ma conversation en avait captivé un, Ianto. Il avait fait volte-face et me fixait, droit dans les yeux. Un air de défi, auquel je répondis par un sourire carnassier. Il ne pouvait pas me résister, il était intrigué par ma conversation, intéressé bien malgré lui.  
- On décolle Ianto.  
- Est-ce que cette fois tu me conduiras jusqu'à notre destination ou bien comptes-tu m'abandonner en plein chemin ? demanda-t-il alors que je repartais déjà vers l'étage supérieur.  
- Tout de suite les grands mots ! Tu ne fais pas assez de sport Ianto, lançais-je en quittant définitivement l'étage à grands pas, ne laissant aucune chance à sa réponse qui se perdit dans les couloirs du Hub.  
Il me rejoignit quelques minutes après, toujours l'air un peu maussade et silencieux.

- Puis-je connaître notre destination ? demanda-t-il avec un air pincé qui me fait rire.  
- On va voir ma fille. Fuite d'eau, expliquais-je en bouclant ma ceinture.  
- Oh, et tu t'y connais en plomberie ? fit-il sceptique.  
- Tu seras étonné, Ianto Jones.  
- Plus rien ne m'étonne, marmonna-t-il en bouclant la sienne.

- Tu sais que nous sommes dimanche ? m'enquérais-je au bout de quelques minutes.  
Mes agents travaillaient sept jours sur sept et il m'arrivait parfois de ne plus connaître la date du jour, ni même savoir quel jour nous étions. Mais je m'étonnais quand même qu'aucun d'eux ne me demande un jour de repos, il fallait que j'y sois attentif, que je les force de temps en temps à prendre du temps en dehors de Torchwood.  
- Oui, répondit Ianto en souriant comprenant que moi je n'en savais rien. Est-ce que tu peux t'arrêter ? Là ! m'indiqua-t-il du bout de l'index.  
Je m'exécutais en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Jack, non seulement nous sommes dimanche, mais c'est bientôt l'heure du déjeuner.  
Ah, c'était donc cela la faim qui me taraudait. Je fis comme si c'était une évidence, tandis qu'il sortait du SUV que j'avais fort mal garé devant quelques commerces.  
- Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, lança-t-il avant de partir au pas de course.  
Il lui fallut tout de même vingt bonnes minutes pour revenir avec ses achats. Je ne savais pas trop comment Alice allait réagir, non seulement je ne lui avais pas annoncé la présence de Ianto mais en plus il arrivait avec de quoi préparer un repas … cela n'allait pas lui plaire. Je n'avais pas pour habitude de ménager les personnes qui m'étaient proches ... C'était vrai avec ma fille, c'était vrai avec Ianto. Je décidais donc de ne rien dire, Ianto ne m'avait pas demandé d'ailleurs la permission, il connaissait pourtant la nature de mes relations avec ma fille.  
Nous allions bien voir.

Alice nous ouvrit rapidement, elle m'attendait. Elle fut surprise bien entendu de me découvrir accompagné, elle interrompit son geste, laissant la porte tout juste entrouverte.  
- Je te présente Ianto Jones, mon compagnon.  
A ces mots, j'en eu deux qui froncèrent les sourcils, allez comprendre.  
- Bonjour Madame, fit Ianto en lui tendant sa main.  
Main que ma fille ignora en continuant à fuir Ianto des yeux. Celui-ci se ravisa rapidement en baissant sa main.  
- Salut Tonton ! cria Steven en forçant le passage.  
Ce bonhomme était extraordinaire, il dépassa sa mère qui leva les yeux au ciel et se jeta dans mes bras comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Il était très affectueux malgré le peu de temps que nous passions ensemble.  
- Steven, attends ton oncle dans ta chambre, demanda Alice fermement.  
- Vas-y Steven, lui dis-je doucement en le déposant au sol, j'arrive.  
- Tiens Steven avant de partir, commença Ianto en fouillant dans un des sacs, je t'ai acheté ça.  
Il sortit un paquet de cartes que je ne connaissais pas, l'inverse aurait été étonnant.  
- Est-ce que tu en fais la collection ? interrogea Ianto en se baissant à son niveau, moi quand j'étais petit, je le faisais.  
- Bien sûr ! s'exclama Steven les yeux brillants en trépignant sur place d'excitation.  
Il regarda Ianto un peu étonné mais avec un immense sourire aux lèvres, le cadeau le comblait apparemment.  
- Ianto est un ami à moi, expliquais-je.  
- Merci ! Pourquoi le paquet est ouvert ? demanda-t-il.  
Sa mère ne disait rien, je me dis que c'était plutôt bon signe.  
- J'ai vérifié qu'il y avait de bonnes cartes, sinon j'en aurais acheté un autre. Je pense que tu seras content, j'ai eu de la chance, expliqua Ianto tout aussi heureux que le gosse.  
- Steven, tu vas dans ta chambre regarder cela ?  
- Oui maman ! fit Steven avant de repartir dans l'appartement en courant découvrir le trésor.  
- Jack, je ne veux pas de lui chez moi.  
- Je t'attends dans la voiture, me dit Ianto doucement en posant sa main sur mon bras, enchanté d'avoir fait votre connaissance.  
- Non, ordonnais-je à Ianto.  
Il se figea. Elle avait un choix à faire, c'était la première fois que je lui amenais quelqu'un. Nous pouvions former une famille si seulement elle voulait bien me donner une chance.  
- C'est important Alice, ajoutais-je.  
J'étais vraiment contrarié par sa réaction, impolie mais pas seulement … cruelle, une fois de plus.

- Entrez, fit-elle résignée en ouvrant grand sa porte.  
Enfin. L'appartement avait bien changé depuis ma dernière visite, il était meublé avec goût mais il restait inadéquat à mes yeux. Trop petit, sans un jardin où Steven pourrait jouer, non vraiment pas assez bien pour eux deux.  
- Est-ce que je peux aller à la cuisine Madame ? osa demander Ianto toujours ses sacs en main.  
- Oui, répondit-elle, c'est par là, fit-elle en désignant une porte qui donnait sur le salon. Et appelle-moi Alice.  
- D'accord, répondit Ianto avec un sourire timide.  
Il partit préparer je ne sais quoi à manger qui allait me combler j'en étais certain. Cela me motivait drôlement … Il n'y avait pas à dire, je mangeais bien mieux depuis qu'il était là. Mais il n'y avait pas que cela, la perspective de partager un repas avec ces trois personnes chères à mon cœur me comblait.  
- Alors cette fuite ? demandais-je en enlevant mon lourd manteau.  
- Oh, souffla-t-elle, ça a commencé dès le premier jour. Joe est passé mais il n'a pas réussi à régler le problème, la plomberie et lui ça fait deux.  
- Au moins Steven aura vu son père, fis-je remarquer.  
- Ils ont l'intention de partir en Italie, lâcha-t-elle amère. Ça se passe dans la salle de bain.  
Celle-ci était en piteux état du fait de la vétusté de l'installation. Pour bien faire, il faudrait tout changer. Alice le savait mais le propriétaire ne voulait pas en entendre parler. Je travaillais près d'une heure avec Alice comme assistante, une assistante qui répondit tout juste à mes tentatives de discussion si bien que je réparais dans un silence seulement entrecoupé des éclats de rire de Steven. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il faisait avec Ianto mais cela les fit beaucoup rire. J'avais quasiment fini quand nous eûmes la visite du bonhomme en question.  
- Alors tonton, c'est bientôt fini ? C'est que j'ai faim moi !  
Je vis Ianto passer également la tête par la porte, curieux probablement.  
- Yeah, encore quelques tours à donner et nous aurons fini avec ta maman.  
- Viens Steven, lui dit Ianto en lui tendant la main, tu vas m'aider à mettre la table.  
Sa mère se tourna en entendant cela, elle semblait douter que Steven puisse l'aider.

Mais quand nous les rejoignîmes, la table était effectivement mise et la pièce saturée par la bonne odeur d'un rôti. Alice était contente et surprise, cela se voyait.  
- Est-ce toi qui a mis la table Steven ? demanda-t-elle gentiment suspicieuse.  
- Oui, j'ai même gagné une pièce, fit-il très satisfait en prenant un siège à sa place habituelle.  
- Désolé, murmura Ianto.  
- Pas grave, j'use moi aussi de temps en temps de ce stratagème, dit-elle.  
Un dimanche en famille, si commun pour tant d'autres et si exceptionnel pour Ianto et moi. Un regard extérieur n'aurait pas décelé la tension qui existait entre moi et ma fille car le repas fut détendu, autant que cela était possible. Avant de partir, je glissais à Alice qu'il lui fallait chercher une maison et que je lui faisais un virement dès le lendemain. Elle ne dit rien, ce que je pris pour un oui.

Le baiser est la plus belle façon de se taire en disant tout disait Maupassant, j'avais fait mienne cette belle pensée. Je ne laissais pas le temps à Ianto de s'installer dans la voiture que mes grandes mains entouraient son visage, je l'attirais vers moi pour coller mes lèvres aux siennes. C'était chaud, c'était bon, si bon … ce simple contact entre nos deux points réveillait en moi un autre appétit féroce. Il prenait naissance au creux de mes reins, se diffusait en moi, grandissait alors que nous ouvrions à l'unisson nos bouches. Ianto était si doux, toujours attentif à moi, il me suivait, jouait avec moi si facilement. C'était divinement bon et de plus en plus érotique. Mon téléphone nous fit redescendre du nuage où nous nous étions envolés, c'était souvent ainsi, bien trop souvent.  
- Tosh, mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? répondis-je en tentant de masquer ma frustration du mieux que je pouvais.  
Je vis Ianto sourire en coin tout en s'essuyant les lèvres rougies par le baiser.  
- _Jack, je pense que tu serais intéressé de savoir que ta main dans le bocal vient de s'illuminer et frétille bizarrement …_  
- Merde ! lâchais-je avant de mettre le contact et démarrer en trombe.  
- _J'ai localisé le signal et cela vient de la place …_  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? me demanda Ianto complètement paniqué.  
Moi-même je l'étais et je ne pouvais rien faire pour me contrôler, Ianto recevait de plein fouet les sentiments fous qui venaient de m'envahir. Cent ans que j'attendais ce moment. Cent ans.  
- Le Docteur, il est là, dis-je les dents serrées.

Je conduisais vite, très vite dans les rues de Cardiff. Ianto se cramponnait tandis que tous mes sens étaient en éveil pour arriver le plus vite possible tout en évitant de percuter les véhicules et personnes qui ne manquèrent pas de se mettre en travers de mon chemin. Les voitures étaient interdites sur la place du Millenium Center mais j'avais les télécommandes nécessaires pour y accéder. Malgré les cris de Ianto, je fonçais à vive allure vers les dernières bornes qui s'abaissaient et qui allaient me permettre d'accéder à la place. Je voyais la cabine bleue du Docteur ! Il était toujours là. Bon dieu, Ianto hurlait comme un fou à côté de moi.

Foutues bornes, elles descendent beaucoup trop lentement, elles ne seraient pas abaissées à temps, c'était ce que Ianto devait me dire mais je n'entendais plus rien. Je voyais juste la cabine et mes oreilles bourdonnaient, je sentais mes tempes battre sous l'affut de sang. J'allais rester coincé sur cette fichue borne et il y avait du monde sur la place … je pris ma décision, j'arrêtais la voiture au frein à main, je bondis hors du véhicule pour courir comme si ma vie en dépendait, vers cette vieille cabine de police bleue chère à mon cœur. En fait si, ma vie en dépendait.

- Jack ! cria Ianto derrière moi.  
Il me suivait mais pouvait-il seulement comprendre, je ne devais pas m'arrêter, il allait bientôt partir …  
- Jack ! Arrête-toi ! Le Tardis ne veut pas de toi, arrête !  
_Impossible … _pensais-je._  
_- C'est comme pour le coffre, fais-moi confiance !  
_Son hurlement était déchirant, que se passait-il ? Etait-ce possible qu'il soit à nouveau en contact_ _avec la machine …_  
Je tournais la tête en ralentissant mon allure et je le vis. Il s'était arrêté, tombé à genoux, reprenant difficilement son souffle, en pleurs, désespéré … mon cœur était partagé entre ces deux êtres quand j'entendis. Le bruit du Tardis si caractéristique. Il repartait ! Sans moi. Ianto pouvait-il avoir raison ? Je m'arrêtais de courir en proie au désarroi le plus grand.

- Jack, viens ! me supplia-t-il en me tendant la main. Fais-moi confiance, je sais que tu veux le voir, je comprends. Viens et tu le verras. Sinon, il partira !  
Je fis un énorme effort pour tourner le dos à la boîte bleue, celle qui hantait mes rêves depuis des décennies puis pour marcher vers Ianto. Comme un automate, je le choisissais lui mais une immense tristesse ralentissait mes pas. Il se releva, vint vers moi et me prit dans ses bras. Les miens étaient ballants, je ne pouvais pas le serrer comme lui le faisait. Je souffrais, je souffrais terriblement.  
- Je l'entends, murmura-t-il à mon oreille, il me parle dans ma tête. Il ne veut pas de toi mais je suis en train de le convaincre. Le Docteur est furieux à l'intérieur …  
- Comment le sais-tu ? réussis-je à articuler encore abasourdi.  
- Le Tardis me le dit, me souffla-t-il à l'oreille, le Docteur lui a donné de nouvelles coordonnées mais … je lui ai demandé de rester avec moi. Avec nous …  
- Et alors ? le coupais-je trop impatient et inquiet de savoir.  
- Il écoute …  
Après quelques douloureuses minutes d'attente, où Ianto avait fermé ses yeux et où moi je me liquéfiais sur place, j'entendis à nouveau le bruit du Tardis qui décolle. Il disparut sous nos yeux …  
- Il est au Hub Jack, je lui ai montré cet endroit, demandé d'y aller … Rejoignons-les ! me dit-il en souriant.  
Je le suivais sans rien dire, je réalisais à peine ce que je venais de faire … j'avais dû mal à y croire. Mon portable vibrait dans ma poche mais je n'en avais que faire. Ianto en revanche vint le chercher.  
- Tosh vient de me confirmer que le Tardis est en plein milieu du Hub, déclara-t-il en raccrochant.  
J'avais une seconde chance de le voir, je ne pus retenir un sourire qui s'échappa, immense et trouva un écho sur le visage de Ianto.

Nous courûmes tous les deux vers les quais, j'eus même la présence d'esprit de verrouiller le SUV en passant devant. Le cliquetis de l'eau, le bureau de l'office de tourisme, le long couloir qui mène à notre base souterraine, l'ouverture de la lourde porte … tout cela passa en un instant, l'excitation de le retrouver revenait, intacte. Le Tardis trônait au centre du Hub ! Il était là, chez moi … de tous les objets entreposés ou qui avaient été de passage dans ce lieu, le Tardis en était le joyau. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé cela possible, même dans mes rêves les plus fous …

Je m'approchais, tout comme Ianto et nous fûmes rejoints par Tosh et Owen. Ce dernier avait une arme en main, je lui intimais l'ordre de la poser. Nous étions tous les quatre devant la porte, hypnotisés par cet objet rare et unique dans l'univers. Moi, j'attendais que le Docteur se décide enfin à se montrer. Quand la porte s'ouvrit mon cœur s'accéléra, nous y étions, enfin.

Le Docteur sortit du Tardis, accompagné d'une jeune femme, tous deux l'air circonspects, il me regarda les sourcils froncés, je ne le reconnus pas. Il s'était régénéré, une nouvelle forme en tous points nouvelle. Il ne s'attarda pas sur moi, son regard se posa sur Ianto. Moi, en revanche je le dévorais des yeux. Beaucoup plus mince que la forme que je connaissais mais pas moins charmant. Fini le blouson de cuir, il portait un costume marron à fines rayures et des baskets … beaucoup plus attaché à son apparence, me sembla-t-il. Et, oh, beaucoup, beaucoup plus de cheveux. Il était tout à fait à mon goût mais, le contraire aurait été étonnant.

Les écarquilla les yeux, puis se prit la tête entre les mains en hurlant, tandis que Ianto s'effondrait tel un pantin. J'eus assez de reflexes pour le soutenir avant que sa tête n'heurte lourdement le sol. Cette rencontre tournait mal sans que je sache pourquoi, je me penchais vers Ianto en regardant le Docteur qui avait cessé de crier, cette fois c'était moi qui étais interloqué. Ianto ne revenait pas à lui, Owen qui s'était immédiatement agenouillé releva son regard et je compris. Il était mort.  
- Je suis désolé Jack, déclara le Docteur.

* * *

A suivre …

_Ne pas caillouter ^^ _

_Petit aperçu de la suite :_

_" - Mais que lui as-tu fais ? !  
Je criais mon désespoir.  
__Mon Ianto, mort, par ma faute. Ca ne devait pas se passer de cette manière ! J'attendais cette rencontre pour retrouver un ami, peut être repartir vers de nouvelles aventures, avoir des réponses à mes questions, mais vraiment pas pour perdre un être cher. Cela m'était arrivé si souvent … finalement, je n'avais pas su le protéger. Es__t-ce que je devais payer toute bonne chose qui m'arrivait ? Le Docteur était là mais mon cœur avait choisi Ianto sur cette place ... __"_

_Merci de suivre cette histoire, à bientôt !_


	54. Une arrivée impromptue, partie 2

Déclaration : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter. Merci à Russel T Davies et à la BBC de les avoir créés.

Bêta : Réa S, tout aussi précieuse ^^

**MADE BY TORCHWOOD**

* * *

**Chapitre** **54 : Une arrivée impromptue, partie 2**

* * *

Le Docteur sortit du Tardis, accompagné d'une jeune femme, tous deux l'air circonspects, il me regarda les sourcils froncés, je ne le reconnus pas. Il s'était régénéré, une nouvelle forme en tous points nouvelle. Il ne s'attarda pas sur moi, son regard se posa sur Ianto. Moi, en revanche je le dévorais des yeux. Beaucoup plus mince que la forme que je connaissais mais pas moins charmant. Fini le blouson de cuir, il portait un costume marron à fines rayures et des baskets … beaucoup plus attaché à son apparence, me sembla-t-il. Et, oh, beaucoup, beaucoup plus de cheveux. Il était tout à fait à mon goût mais le contraire aurait été étonnant.

Il écarquilla les yeux, puis se prit la tête entre les mains en hurlant, tandis que Ianto s'effondrait tel un pantin. J'eus assez de réflexes pour le soutenir avant que sa tête ne heurte lourdement le sol. Cette rencontre si désirée tournait mal, mais je ne maîtrisais rien. Je me penchais sur Ianto, les yeux toujours braqués sur cet être qui me subjuguait et qui avait enfin cessé de crier, cette fois c'était moi qui étais interloqué. Ianto ne revenait pas à lui, Owen qui s'était immédiatement agenouillé releva son regard et je compris. Il était mort.  
En un instant, toutes mes émotions furent à nouveau chamboulées, en un instant tous mes projets anéantis.  
- Je suis désolé Jack, déclara le Docteur.  
- Mais que lui as-tu fais ? !  
Je criais mon désespoir.  
_Mon Ianto, mort, par ma faute. Ça ne devait pas se passer de cette manière ! J'attendais cette rencontre pour retrouver un ami, peut-être repartir vers de nouvelles aventures, avoir des réponses à mes questions, mais pas pour perdre un être cher ! Cela m'était arrivé si souvent … c'était injuste. Finalement, je n'avais pas su le protéger_ … _est-ce que je devais payer toute bonne chose qui m'arrivait ? Le Docteur était là mais mon cœur avait choisi Ianto sur cette place, pensais-je désespéré_. _J'avais laissé mon instinct me guider, ma raison s'était perdue dans un méandre de questions sans réponses et le résultat de tout cela gisait au sol sans vie …_

Je le tenais dans mes bras, un poids mort qui me glissait lentement des mains … Je luttais pour le retenir mais je savais bien qu'il me faudrait le laisser définitivement à son sort. Je ne pouvais m'y résoudre. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur moi, mais en cet instant, j'aurais voulu qu'ils regardent ailleurs. Je n'aurais voulu aucun spectateur à mes larmes silencieuses, à celles de Tosh et d'Owen.

Il ne s'était pas écoulé une minute depuis qu'il s'était effondré, mes pensées se bousculaient dans ma tête, je n'arrivais pas à avoir une pensée cohérente, je souffrais trop pour cela. Personne ne disait rien, pas même le Docteur d'habitude si bavard. C'était avant, il était un autre sans l'être tout à fait, un ami … l'était-il resté ? L'avait-il seulement été …

Tous respectaient ce silence de mort qui s'était installé, personne n'osait le rompre car il n'y avait plus rien à dire ou à faire. Avec une force décuplée, je serrais Ianto néanmoins avec délicatesse contre mon torse. Il était mort, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Alors je l'embrassais, pour la dernière fois, pour lui dire au-revoir à ma manière. J'y mis tout mon cœur, toute la peine que je ressentais mais aussi tous les bonheurs qu'il m'avait donnés, celui du matin qui n'était pas des moindres. Déjeuner avec ma fille, cela faisait vingt ans que nous ne nous nous étions plus assis à la même table pour partager un moment. Connaître les origines de mon immortalité, me faire sentir à quel point il m'aimait tel que j'étais, me faire comprendre que je devais m'accepter ... Me laisser le sauver, influencer sa vie et l'aimer … que de joies un peu de temps. Il ne répondait pas à mon baiser, comment pourrait-il le faire ?

Je sentais néanmoins un picotement sur mes lèvres, puis une sensation étrange m'envahit comme si l'on me retirait toute ma peine, je me sentais plus léger malgré moi. Je relevais alors brusquement la tête car j'avais senti sans erreur possible un très léger souffle …

Et un miracle eut lieu car l'instant d'après Ianto prenait une grande inspiration. Il ouvrit de grands yeux et je fis de même, j'étais aussi étonné que lui. Jamais auparavant je n'avais ramené quelqu'un à la vie. C'était le souffle de la vie que j'avais senti au plus profond de moi, c'était incroyable. Je levais les yeux vers les personnes autour de moi et je vis Tosh en pleurs, les mains sur sa bouche soutenue par un Owen à peu près dans le même état. Le Docteur souriait et sa compagne également. J'étais un homme comblé, je lui avais redonné la vie mais ce n'était que justice puisqu'il l'avait perdue par ma faute.

- Il l'a ressuscité, déclara la compagne du Docteur, c'est incroyable ! Il l'a ressuscité ! répéta-t-elle incrédule.  
- Oh ça, c'est tout à fait lui, répondit le Docteur en souriant.  
- Jack, murmura Ianto.  
Il s'agrippait toujours à moi, je lisais au fond de ses yeux de la détresse et de la peur.  
- Tout va bien, le rassurais-je en lui souriant.  
Je le serrais à nouveau tout contre moi, je voulais sentir son cœur battre, sa peau douce contre la mienne, je me perdis au creux de son cou, le nez dans ses cheveux dont l'odeur mêlée à celle de sa peau me chatouillait agréablement les narines. Je caressais ce visage, je le regardais respirer sans vraiment y croire. Mes larmes ne s'étaient pas arrêtées, il allait bien falloir pourtant, le Docteur était là.  
- Je t'aime, lui glissais-je à l'oreille.  
Il crispa ses mains sur mon manteau.  
- _Moi aussi_, inscrit-il dans mon esprit.  
- Est-ce que tu peux te relever ? m'inquiétais-je en le lâchant.  
- Oui, je crois.  
Son sourire finit de me rassurer, il était là, avec nous, pour de bon. Le retour de l'enfant prodige parmi ses pères.

Je l'aidais néanmoins à se remettre debout et heureusement car il eut un étourdissement. Owen partit vers son labo et la compagne du Docteur se précipita dans le Tardis. Elle en ressortit avec un stéthoscope alors qu'Owen remontait avec la même chose entre les mains. Mais Ianto allait déjà mieux et il leur fit savoir d'un geste.  
- Bien ! fit le Docteur en riant, nous n'avons pas fait les présentations bien qu'avec ton jeune ami, nous ayons déjà partagé beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ? fit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Martha je te présente le Capitaine Jack Harkness.  
- Enchanté, déclarais-je, et qui êtes vous ?  
- Martha Jones, Docteur Martha Jones, se reprit-elle en souriant.  
Elle était charmante, comme toutes les compagnes du Docteur, la belle Rose en tête.  
- Docteur … dis-je les yeux aussi brillants que ceux d'un gosse à Noël.  
- Comment m'as-tu reconnu ? me coupa-t-il.  
- La cabine de police t'a quelque peu trahi. Nouveau visage ?  
- Yep, une régénération, et hop tout est nouveau ! fit-il gaiement.  
- Je te présente mon équipe, dis-je avec fierté. Toshiko Sato, notre génie en informatique, Docteur Owen Harper, notre médecin et Ianto Jones, notre archiviste.  
- Oh, fit le Docteur, il est bien plus que cela … murmura-t-il avec un air mystérieux en passant en revue du regard mon équipe. - Où sommes-nous ? continua-t-il plus enjoué en regardant autour de lui.  
Cette forme était décidément très expressive, très surprenante même.

Il se figea en voyant une inscription sur le mur.  
- Ce n'est pas possible … murmura-t-il en enlevant ses lunettes.  
- Allons nous asseoir Docteur, toi aussi Ianto, demandais-je fermement.  
J'avais décidé de ne plus rien cacher à mon équipe. Tosh et Owen devaient connaître toute la vérité. Ma décision était prise.

Ianto s'installa sur le canapé et Tosh s'assit rapidement à côté de lui, elle posa sa main sur son avant-bras en essuyant ses dernières larmes. Martha s'assit de l'autre côté, ce qui tira un grognement de la part d'Owen qui resta debout devant eux. Martha sourit, parfaitement consciente de lui voler son rôle. Mais cela n'avait pas l'air de la déranger. Elle posa ses mains sur Ianto, prête à lui défaire sa chemise pour l'examiner. Mais celui-ci ne se laissa pas faire, il se déplaça vers Tosh et lui lança un regard courroucé et déterminé. Je captais un bref instant le sentiment de satisfaction qui anima Owen.

- Il faut que je l'examine, se défendit Martha.  
- Je suis son médecin, fit valoir Owen, je vais le faire.  
Sur ce il posa un genou à terre, prêt à faire son travail. Martha lui laissa sa place, mais à sa mine, elle le faisait à contrecœur.

- Jack, m'interpella le Docteur me tirant de ma contemplation.  
J'en avais oublié la découverte du Docteur, il me fallait trouver les mots pour le convaincre.  
- Nous sommes dans la base secrète de Torchwood Cardiff, j'ai repris le commandement. Nous ne sommes plus que quatre maintenant.  
- Avec tout ce que Torchwood a fait, tu en fais partie ? ! se récria-t-il dépité.  
- L'ancien régime a été détruit à Canary Wharf, expliquais-je en choisissant mes mots pour ne pas blesser Ianto. Je l'ai reconstruit, je l'ai changé, dis-je avec fierté. Je l'ai fait pour toi, en ton nom.  
Il n'en revenait pas, il se mit à faire les cent pas.  
- Celui-ci fait partie de l'ancien régime, fit-il en désignant Ianto.  
Je vis Ianto frissonner et ce n'était pas l'auscultation d'Owen qui était en cause. Il baissa les yeux et Owen referma sa chemise.  
- Aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, il semble aller bien, nous fit-il savoir avec un grand sourire qui confirmait ses dires.  
Tosh se pencha vers lui heureuse de le savoir sain et sauf.  
- Docteur, mais que s'était-il passé ?  
Martha avait posé la question qui était sur toutes les lèvres.

Je regardais Ianto qui, honteux d'être associé à Torchwood Londres, n'avait toujours pas trouvé le courage d'affronter les regards.  
- Nous sommes à Cardiff, au 21ème siècle ! Je ne pensais pas rencontrer une telle personne et …  
Martha ne connaissait pas l'étendue des dons de Ianto et le Docteur le comprit.  
- Il est télépathe. Nos esprits se sont liés dès que je suis sorti du Tardis. Celui-ci, d'ailleurs je ne le reconnais plus ! Il ne m'a pas obéi, il en a fait qu'à sa tête … seulement, il n'a pas à proprement parler de tête …  
- Vos esprits se sont liés ? dis-je doucement.  
- Je réglerais mon problème de Tardis plus tard. Oui, nos esprits se sont, comment dire cela avec des mots …  
Il se passa une main dans les cheveux faisant toujours les cent pas.  
- Bref, nous avons échangé des informations, beaucoup, beaucoup trop. Personne ne doit jamais accéder à mon esprit ! Il y a de quoi devenir fou ou mourir … j'ai fermé le tunnel qui nous reliait dès que j'ai compris ce qui se passait mais c'était trop tard ... Et maintenant, fit-il en se penchant vers Ianto, je ne comprends pas comment tu peux vivre.  
Un silence terrible suivit cette affirmation. Ianto tenait sa tête entre ses mains, j'étais inquiet.

- C'est ma mémoire … dit-il timidement dans un souffle.  
- Intéressant … commenta le Docteur.  
- Ianto est doté d'une excellente mémoire, est-ce que cela l'aide ? demandais-je.  
- Oh oui ! s'écria le Docteur surprenant tout le monde, il avait un sourire de gamin sur les lèvres qui me plut beaucoup. C'est donc cela … il a pu tout ranger, classer … brillant.  
Une vague de soulagement nous envahit, il allait survivre finalement.

- Jack, je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu peux représenter Torchwood, reprit-il.  
- Laisse-moi t'expliquer. Torchwood existe pour combattre les menaces aliens. J'ai changé les méthodes de la branche de Cardiff, nous sommes responsables des rejets de la faille quels qu'ils soient et nous protégeons la ville sans les exterminer systématiquement. J'étais là après que tu aies quitté Canary Wharf, j'ai tout pris en charge avec mon équipe … Tous les artefacts sont ici, toutes les données de Torchwood Londres sont ici, tous les aliens ont été sauvés, enfin tous ceux que nous avons pu … Rien n'a été laissé au hasard et toutes les informations sont concentrées ici. Ianto était prisonnier là-bas, il n'a jamais été d'accord avec eux.  
- Mais il a collaboré, je l'ai vu, rétorqua le Docteur.  
Je vis les épaules de Ianto s'affaisser.  
- Il souffrait, ajouta Tosh calmement.  
- Il est avec nous, conclus-je fermement, ce qu'il a vu ne sera jamais divulgué. Il connaît déjà beaucoup de choses … J'ai vu la liste des morts à Canary Wharf, j'ai vu le nom de Rose ... finis-je avec beaucoup de tristesse.  
Canary Wharf serait pour toujours associé à Rose et au Docteur.  
- Oh, non ! Désolé, elle est vivante !  
- Tu plaisantes !  
- Elle est saine et sauve dans un monde parallèle ! Mickey et sa mère également !

Une journée et deux retours à la vie ! La vie justement, elle nous réservait toujours des surprises. Et j'étais là pour y assister, je serais toujours là. Ce jour était extraordinaire ou bien juste ordinaire quand on partage la vie du Docteur. Toutes ces émotions me rendaient euphorique, je le pris dans mes bras, j'étais si heureux pour elle. Comme Ianto, elle ne méritait pas de mourir si jeune. J'avais fait son deuil, repensé si souvent à nos moments passés tous les trois … la savoir vivante était une extraordinaire nouvelle et je laissais ma joie éclater.  
- La bonne vieille Rose, soupira Martha alors que je lâchais le Docteur.

- Tu m'as abandonné, lui rappelais-je soudain sérieux.  
- Ah bon ? Des choses à faire. Des choses à changer, répondit-il sur le ton de la conversation.  
- Quand ? demanda Martha curieuse.  
- J'étais isolé en l'an 200100, de la poussière de Daleks jusqu'aux chevilles, relatais-je, il est parti sans moi. Mais j'avais ça, dis-je en désignant mon bracelet. J'étais un … Agent du Temps, ça s'appelle un Manipulateur de Vortex. Il n'est pas le seul à pouvoir voyager dans le temps.  
- Excuse-moi, ceci n'est pas du voyage dans le temps, se moqua le Docteur. Mais plutôt : j'ai une voiture de sport, tu as une sauterelle de l'espace.  
- Oh, les garçons et leurs jouets, se moqua à son tour Martha.  
- D'accord ! m'exclamais-je, alors j'ai rebondi. J'ai pensé que le 21ème siècle était le meilleur endroit pour trouver le Docteur. Sauf que j'ai fait une petite erreur. Je suis arrivé en 1869, cette chose s'est épuisée, et je me suis retrouvé coincé …  
- Je te l'avais dit ! fit valoir le Docteur.  
- J'ai vécu à travers tout le 20ème siècle, en attendant une version de vous qui coïnciderait avec moi.  
_Je me demandais s'il prenait l'ampleur de la chose._  
- Mais ça fait de toi une personne de plus de 100 ans, s'étonna Martha.  
- Jack ! s'exclama Owen. Comment est-ce possible ?  
- Plutôt bien conservé, non ? plaisantais-je.  
C'était le grand déballage et cela ne me plaisait pas, mais il fallait le faire.

- Comment as-tu pu nous cacher cela ? ! ajouta Tosh en colère.  
- Je me suis installé à Cardiff, car je savais que tu reviendrais t'approvisionner un jour, continuais-je en ignorant les regards noirs d'Owen et de Tosh. Et finalement, ta main a réagi à ton retour et nous voilà !  
- Mais comment as-tu pu le laisser tomber, Docteur ? questionna Martha.  
- J'étais occupé !  
- Sérieusement Docteur, réclamais-je.  
Il me devait une explication et elle tardait à venir.

- Le Tardis, c'est moi, déclara soudain Ianto d'une voix claire. Je lui ai demandé de venir ici, nous nous sommes parlé à Canary Wharf et … aujourd'hui, il m'a écouté plutôt que vous.  
- Je n'en reviens pas ! s'exclama le Docteur. Que de surprises aujourd'hui, finit-il par lâcher.  
- Le Tardis t'a fait une infidélité, s'amusa Martha puis réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle ajouta : ce n'est pas juste une machine Docteur ? !  
- Oui et non, répondit-il en dodelinant de la tête.  
- J'ai mal à la tête, annonça-t-elle avant de s'effondrer sur le canapé.  
- Tu allais partir sans moi, encore ! lui lançais-je de but en blanc.  
J'étais blessé d'être ainsi abandonné, je ne faisais rien pour le cacher.

- Quand l'as-tu réalisé ?  
- Terre, 1892, commençais-je conscient de l'esquive. Pris dans une bataille sur Ellis Island, un homme m'a tiré dans le cœur, puis je me suis réveillé. J'ai trouvé ça assez étrange, mais ensuite cela ne s'est jamais arrêté. Tombé d'une falaise, piétiné par des chevaux, Première Guerre Mondiale, Deuxième Guerre Mondiale. Poison. Famine. Un javelot égaré. A la fin ... j'ai compris le message. Je suis l'homme qui ne peut pas mourir … Et tout ce temps, tu savais.  
- Et nous alors ! s'offusqua Tosh.  
Je vis Ianto passer un bras sur ses épaules pour l'attirer à lui, une petite pointe douloureuse se réveilla dans mon cœur me rappelant mes sentiments pour le plus jeune de mon équipe. Ce fut d'une efficacité rare, étonnée par l'affectation témoignée si rare de sa part, elle se blottit et son visage irradia son bonheur et enterra la colère qui s'y était peinte.  
- C'est pour cela que je t'ai laissé, continua le Docteur. Que je voulais partir aujourd'hui. Ce n'est pas facile, même rien que ... te regarder, Jack. Car tu es incorrect.  
- Merci.  
- Tu l'es, je n'y peux rien. Je suis un Seigneur du Temps, c'est de l'instinct, c'est en moi. Tu es un point fixe dans le temps et l'espace. Tu es un fait. Et ce n'est jamais censé arriver. Même le Tardis a réagi contre toi !

- C'est faux, contesta Ianto en se levant, j'ai vu ce qui s'était passé au moment où le vortex temporel l'a sauvé … Je l'ai vu en lui, ajouta-t-il devant la mine étonnée du Docteur. De mon point de vue, il est comme les autres hommes sur cette Terre. C'est ce que j'ai montré au Tardis et cela l'a convaincu de rester.  
- Tu oses contester mon jugement ? s'enquit le Docteur.  
Je ne dis rien, je ne bougeais même pas d'un iota. Ianto avait planté son regard dans celui du Docteur et il semblait plus déterminé que jamais. Ils se faisaient face, se défiant, chacun examinant l'autre, sérieux …  
- Je connais votre légende, se défendit Ianto, j'ai vu des choses dans votre esprit … l'espace d'une altoseconde j'ai ressenti comme vous le temps, j'ai vu des lignes colorées entourant les personnes, les intersignes ainsi liées ! Les points immuables dans le temps et l'espace … finit-il dans un murmure.  
Il semblait subjugué mais moi j'étais plutôt inquiet.  
- Les futurs possibles, compléta le Docteur. Lui, il n'en a qu'un.  
- C'est un point de vue, il y en a tant d'autres ! Ma télépathie me permet de visualiser, les sentiments, les pensées, les idées … Jack est comme les autres._  
_Il s'abstint de dire qu'il m'avait trouvé encore plus beau à l'intérieur je le remerciais intérieurement. Il volait à mon secours, je ne lui en voulais pas même si je pensais ne pas en avoir besoin. J'aurais bien fini par avoir le Docteur d'une manière ou d'une autre … ne pas pouvoir me regarder ? Il serait bien le seul dans cet univers. Même si j'étais blessé, profondément, je ne baissais pas les bras. Ianto non plus …

- Il faut changer de point de vue, donner sa chance à une autre façon d'appréhender le monde … continua-t-il. Je vois en lui différentes horloges biologiques qui tournent, je vois le temps en lui, comme dans chaque être. Il est ralenti, le cycle circadien n'est pas le même mais il est bien là. Comme dans tout en chacun …  
Il était sincère et son discours servi d'une traite me toucha. Mais je savais qu'il était vain, le Docteur connaissait l'univers comme sa poche et les lois qui le régissaient. Il me définissait comme une aberration alors j'en étais une. Je le savais au fond de moi, je l'avais toujours su, pourtant cela n'adoucissait pas la révélation.

- Ianto Jones, c'est bien cela ?  
- Oui, monsieur.  
- Il y a une personne dans cette pièce qui a justement un problème temporel, peux-tu me dire laquelle ?  
- A part vous ?  
Je vis les minces lèvres du Docteur s'étirer légèrement mais il retint le sourire qui allait poindre. Il acquiesça.  
- Je ne veux pas pénétrer les esprits sans avoir l'accord des personnes …  
- Tu as dit pénétrer l'esprit ? répéta Martha bouche bée.  
- Oui, ce n'est pas douloureux …  
- Ah mais alors tout va bien ! commenta-t-elle.  
- Je ne m'enfoncerai pas profondément, ajouta-t-il doucement en me regardant comme pour s'excuser à nouveau.  
Un frisson involontaire me parcourut l'échine. Moi je me souvenais très précisément de l'étau qui avait enserré mon esprit et de la terrible douleur qui m'avait torturé pendant de longues minutes.  
- Mais, continua Martha sans se démonter, tu verras, enfin tu … je ne sais pas comment dire !  
- Voir c'est un bon terme, précisa Ianto.  
- Alors tu verras des choses personnelles, intimes ?  
- Oui.  
- Tu peux y aller Ianto, annonça Tosh, j'ai baissé mes barrières mentales.  
- Moi aussi, ajouta Owen.  
Le Docteur me lança un regard complice tandis que mon équipe jouait son jeu, savait-il que je ne le ferais (ferai) pas ? Ce n'était pas dangereux comme cela pouvait l'être avec son esprit mais, en fait si. Ianto prendrait conscience de toutes les choses que j'avais faites sur Terre dont je n'étais pas fier, mes compromis, mes trahisons, mes meurtres … Ce serait la fin des beaux discours. J'avais décidé de boucler ces souvenirs, jamais il ne devait connaître mes secrets.  
- Bon, fit Martha en s'avouant vaincue, puisqu'il le faut, ajouta-t-elle blasée.  
Le Docteur lui adressa un regard chaleureux, elle l'accompagnait, elle devait être plus qu'habituée aux expériences bizarres.

Ianto ferma ses yeux pour, je supposais, passer en revue les esprits. Il en avait trois à sonder, je savais que c'était probablement de Tosh dont parlait le Docteur. Elle avait passé du temps dans cette boucle temporelle et depuis elle avait perdu ses repères. Ianto pouvait également s'en douter mais le Docteur ne se laisserait pas convaincre avec des suppositions. Il lui faudrait beaucoup plus. C'était une mise à l'épreuve.

Ianto conserva ses yeux fermés mais se rassit à côté de Tosh. Il se tourna vers elle et posa ses mains sur ses tempes, comme il l'avait fait avec moi. Je la vis hésiter, poser ses mains à plat sur le canapé et chercher Owen du regard. Celui-ci posa un genou près d'elle et lui pris la main. C'était très chevaleresque et cela me fit sourire, tout comme Martha, mais lui ne souriait pas. Nous ne savions pas ce que faisait Ianto mais cela lui prit trois minutes avant de lâcher doucement Tosh puis d'ouvrir les yeux.  
- Est-ce que ça va ? lui demanda-t-il.  
- Oui … ça chatouillait dans la tête.  
_Elle a eu bien de la chance_, pensais-je.  
- Qu'as-tu fait ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Owen inquiet pour sa dulcinée.  
- Toutes ses horloges étaient déréglées, non seulement celle du cerveau mais également les secondaires. Cela allait de mal en pis, aucun des signaux envoyés par les horloges secondaires n'était correctement interprété … J'ai recalé l'horloge centrale, c'est pour cette raison que j'ai eu besoin de mes mains, pour m'aider à transmettre le bon message à tes neurones de l'hypothalamus et ensuite j'ai laissé faire la synchronisation naturelle … tes neurones se sont connectés à ceux du tronc cérébral, puis ceux de la moelle épinière se sont projetés vers les horloges secondaires dans les organes. Tout est relié et … recalé, conclut Ianto.  
- Comment aurions-nous fait si … commença Owen.  
- Les hormones, le coupa Ianto. Ce décalage entre les horloges induit également une perturbation hormonale que tu aurais corrigée et celles-ci, en se diffusant, auraient conduit au même résultat par le biais des horloges secondaires vers l'horloge centrale.  
- Tu es calé en neurobiologie, s'étonna Owen.  
- Je n'y connais rien … j'ai appris en « voyant » comment cela fonctionne … de l'intérieur.  
- Est-ce que je suis guérie Ianto ?  
- Oui, Tosh, absolument.  
Il lui glissa un mot à l'oreille qui nous échappa.  
- Jack, tu as accompagné les meilleurs. Tu es brillant Ianto Jones ! s'exclama le Docteur. Il faut qu'on discute tous les deux, oh oui, on a des tas de choses à se dire.  
- Vraiment ? demanda un Ianto décontenancé par le changement d'attitude du Docteur à son égard.  
- Absolument ! Et une petite discussion avec mon Tardis ne sera pas de trop, je suis seul maître à bord et …  
Le Docteur ne finit jamais sa phrase, l'alarme de la faille l'avait stoppé net ...

* * *

_J'attends avec impatience de savoir ce que vous en pensez ^^_

_Pas d'a__perçu cette fois, la suite n'est pas écrite ..._

_Merci de suivre cette histoire, à bientôt !_


	55. A la chasse aux weevils !

Déclaration : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter. Merci à Russel T Davies et à la BBC de les avoir créés.

Bêta : Réa S, tout aussi précieuse ^^

**MADE BY TORCHWOOD**

* * *

**Chapitre** **55 : A la chasse aux weevils !**

* * *

Tosh fut la plus rapide à atteindre son poste de travail, je vis du coin de l'œil Owen s'occuper de Ianto, je pus sans remord suivre l'informaticienne.

- A nouveau des weevils Jack, nous informa-t-elle après avoir, fort judicieusement, éteint l'alarme d'une main tremblante qui me surprit.  
Le trop plein d'émotions probablement … moi-même je me sentais euphorique, heureux et en même temps inquiet devant ce Docteur si différent de celui ancré dans mes souvenirs.  
- Et cette alarme ? demanda Martha.  
- C'est la faille de Cardiff qui fait des siennes, répondit Owen en nous rejoignant.  
Ianto le suivit mais se plaça un peu à l'écart.  
- Cardiff est traversée par une faille dans le temps et dans l'espace et comme l'a dit le boss, continua Owen sur sa lancée, nous nous occupons de tout se qui passe au travers et qui vient de d'autres époques ou de d'autres mondes*.  
- Euh, merci Owen pour cette explication, ajoutais-je étonné par la fierté évidente qui transpirait de ses paroles.  
- Vous avez des weevils ici ? se renseigna le Docteur.  
- Depuis quelques années la faille en expulse et le mouvement s'accélère. Ils se terrent dans les égouts la plupart du temps mais quand ils remontent à la surface, ils sont dangereux, expliqua Tosh.  
- Et nous sommes là pour protéger la population, complétais-je.  
- Nous avons une nouvelle espèce depuis quelques temps, des mutants. Plus grands, plus musclés, plus agressifs et donc plus dangereux. Jack s'est occupé de nettoyer les égouts, continua Owen.  
Je vis le Docteur se renfrogner.

- Avec l'aide de l'Unit et en déployant des moyens logistiques et humains pour en sauver le maximum et les transporter vers une île aménagée pour les isoler de la population, finit Owen.  
A présent c'était lui qui prenait ma défense. J'étais fier d'eux mais la réciproque était vrai … c'était très agréable de se sentir ainsi soutenu. Surtout après ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre sur mon compte …  
Le Docteur hocha la tête toujours concentré sur les écrans où défilaient les données de la faille sous les doigts experts de Tosh.  
- Docteur, une petite chasse au weevil ? proposais-je enthousiaste.  
- Avec plaisir ! répondit-il tout sourire. N'est-ce pas Martha ?

Elle fit une moue boudeuse, elle était beaucoup, beaucoup moins enthousiaste que nous. C'est le moment que choisis Myfanwy pour se rappeler à notre bon souvenir.  
- Whaou ! C'est … c'est ce que je pense que c'est ? demanda-t-elle en admirant le vol du ptérodactyle dans les hauteurs du Hub.  
- Yep ! m'exclamais-je heureux de l'impressionner de la sorte.  
Même le Docteur avait enfin lâché les écrans de l'ordinateur pour suivre les déplacements dans les airs de l'oiseau très légèrement atypique à Cardiff, au vingtième siècle …  
- C'est une femelle, repris-je, je l'ai ramenée de Canary Wharf en même temps que Ianto …  
Je le cherchais du regard mais il avait quitté le petit groupe sans que je m'en aperçoive.  
- C'est incroyable … ajouta-t-elle en regardant le vol du dinosaure. Je ne voyais pas Cardiff de cette manière …  
- Allons-y ! s'exclama le Docteur enthousiaste en faisant claquer ses mains ce qui eut pour effet de rappeler à tous la chasse qui les attendait.  
- A quoi ressemble un weevil ? se renseigna-t-elle, prudente.  
Tosh pianota un instant pour afficher les cellules. Nous avions toujours les trois spécimens du matin.  
- Oh ! fit-elle simplement mais avec un air de dégoût involontaire.  
- Je vais les guider depuis le Hub, tu peux rester avec moi et Ianto, proposa Tosh, compatissante.  
- Ce serait dommage, lui dis-je alors que Ianto revenait les bras chargés, ce sera dangereux et excitant, lui glissais-je à l'oreille.  
- C'est certain mais je pense que je vais rester ici, annonça-t-elle en prenant un siège, les yeux fixés sur l'archiviste.  
J'étais étonné qu'elle ne nous suive pas … tout compagnon du Docteur était plutôt du genre aventurier. Mais elle avait toujours son stéthoscope en main, peut-être l'envie d'examiner Ianto était plus forte. Elle était médecin après tout, cette résurrection devait représenter une aventure en soi, je ne pouvais pas lui jeter la pierre.

Ianto avait ramené une cargaison de sprays, de cagoules et mon précieux manteau.  
- Le stock du SUV a bien diminué, heureusement que je pense à vérifier, reprocha-t-il. Il y a un formulaire pour cela … c'est marrant, il n'est rempli que par Tosh et moi, termina-t-il.  
- Etrange effectivement, ajoutais-je, tout à fait innocemment en récupérant le sac qu'il avait amené. En parlant de formulaires, occupe-toi des nouveaux weevils à transférer.  
- Oui monsieur.

Ianto avait omis les armes à feu, je ne savais pas si cela était volontaire ou pas … si, cela l'était, il connaissait bien le Docteur et son aversion pour les armes. Je ne l'avais jamais vu utiliser une arme à feu ce qui, compte tenu des aventures qu'il avait vécues et des dangers qu'il avait affrontés était un exploit. Mais il avait tout de même son tournevis sonique, cela pouvait paraître étrange, voire ridicule mais je l'enviais, c'était un objet terriblement efficace.  
Je vis le Docteur détailler l'équipement et je sus que j'avais marqué un point. J'avais l'occasion de lui montrer nos méthodes, j'espérais bien l'impressionner. Ianto m'aida à enfiler mon manteau tandis qu'Owen et Tosh discutaient entre eux. Le Docteur sortit du Tardis vêtu d'un long pardessus, son bon goût en matière vestimentaire se confirma. Je vis que Ianto y prêtait également attention. Tosh serra longuement Owen dans ses bras alors que nous allions partir et j'en fus surpris, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle avait autant de mal à le laisser partir. Les weevils étaient certes féroces mais nous les connaissions bien, nous n'allions pas vers l'inconnu. Cet élan de tendresse était inhabituel surtout devant autant de spectateurs … l'intervention de Ianto, mon immortalité, sa résurrection auront eu raison de sa réserve habituelle. Nous partîmes finalement en mission en laissant Ianto, Tosh et Martha au Hub. Le Hub qui n'avait pas eu de tels invités depuis fort longtemps.

Le GPS du SUV nous guida vers un quartier du centre ville qui, en ce début de soirée, était fréquenté par la jeunesse universitaire de Cardiff. Owen souffla de dépit en voyant l'imbroglio qui nous attendait sur place, un grand nombre de voitures de police, de jeunes gens affolés et d'autres blessés. En peu de temps les weevils avaient semés une belle pagaille … rien d'inhabituel. En me voyant arriver, le chef de la police vint à ma rencontre. Il nous fit part de son soulagement car la situation lui échappait dangereusement. Il ne savait pas à quoi ils avaient à faire si ce n'est des bestiaux dangereux, une hystérie collective et des lumières dans le ciel qui lui faisaient craindre la prise de quelque hallucinogène par les jeunes ... le bonhomme était littéralement paniqué. Rompu à cet exercice, je distribuais les ordres et le mit en relation avec Tosh qui allait prendre le relais et lui demandais pour finir de rassembler les témoins. Dans la foule qui se rassemblait, au milieu des flics, je vis cette Gwen Cooper qui me fixait. Toujours aussi mignonne avec ses longs cheveux et ses grands yeux curieux, elle me suivait décidément partout. Je lui adressais mon sourire charmeur auquel elle répondit immédiatement.  
- Arrête ça, rouspéta le Docteur qui avait suivi mon petit manège.  
- Quoi ! Je ne faisais que dire bonjour.  
- Je m'en fiche.  
_Rabat-joie_, pensais-je. Il n'y avait pas de mal à distribuer un peu de bonheur et à vérifier l'effet que je pouvais produire sur mes groupies. Et oui, nous en avions. Je remarquais quelques visages familiers que je retrouvais sur la plupart des scènes de crime qualifiées « étranges » par la police de Cardiff. Ils nous appelaient, parfois nous les devancions et eux étaient toujours au rendez-vous.

Nous passâmes tous trois le cordon de police qui empêchait la foule d'aller plus loin pour nous diriger vers le bar où les bestiaux avaient été vus en dernier. D'après Tosh ils étaient nombreux mais elle ne pouvait pas nous dire exactement combien. Ce n'était pas facile de les compter sur les vidéos de surveillance, surtout qu'ils se ressemblaient, mais elle était certaine qu'il y en avait au moins trois. Cela tombait bien, nous étions trois.

Nous avancions prudemment dans le bar, puis dans les cuisines et enfin les bureaux à l'étage. Il y avait des traces de leur passage mais ils n'étaient plus là. Ianto les retrouva en visionnant les bandes d'un restaurant tout proche, nous nous y rendîmes. Passé la porte du restaurant, un bruit tonitruant de casseroles se fit entendre, nous les avions trouvés et comme toujours ils étaient guidés par leur estomac. Nous décidâmes de les prendre par surprise et nous pénétrâmes tous les trois dans la cuisine. Mais au lieu d'un trouver trois, c'étaient six bestiaux qui se partageaient le contenu d'un congélateur … Ils relevèrent la tête de leur festin congelé tandis que nous les dévisagions. Je n'eus même pas le temps d'ordonner le repli stratégique que des grognements se faisaient entendre derrière nous nous obligeant à pénétrer un peu plus loin dans la cuisine. D'autres weevils passèrent les portes battantes de la cuisine … cela s'annonçait mal.

Un, deux, trois weevils de plus … Le Docteur tenta de leur parler mais il ne récolta que quelques grognements de plus.  
- Ils sont télépathes, me confia-t-il.  
- On le sait, est-ce que cela peut nous être utile ?  
- Absolument pas, mais c'est intéressant.  
- Tu as un plan Jack ? questionna Owen stressé.  
- Le repli était mon unique plan, révélais-je alors que nous reculions dans la petite cuisine qui n'avait pas d'issue.  
Nous fûmes rapidement acculés au fond de la cuisine et je sortis mon arme, Owen en fit de même. Le Docteur prit un spray dans chaque main. Mais je vis alors Owen disparaître sous mes yeux, puis le Docteur, mes sprays et enfin les weevils un à un …  
- Tosh ! Est-ce que tu as détecté une activité de la faille ?  
- Non Jack, que se passe-t-il ?  
- Je suis seul …  
- Jack !  
C'était le Docteur, je sortis abasourdi de la cuisine pour les retrouver sains et sauf dans la salle du restaurant avec au sol les weevils endormis et cagoulés. En relevant la tête, je vis Elisha apparaître …  
- Que fais-tu là ? !  
- Merci c'était bien aussi …  
- Oui, merci ! s'exclama le Docteur, qui êtes-vous ? Je suis le Docteur, fit-il, avenant en tendant une main. Vous me rappelez les habitants de Varos, ils se déplacent tous de cette manière. Cela leur fait gagner un temps fou, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer !  
- Les habitants de Varos ?  
- Oui, absolument ! Ils sont tout à fait semblables à vous.  
- Oh ! fit-elle avant de s'évanouir.  
Je volais au secours d'Elisha, je lui évitais de justesse de se cogner la tête contre le sol. Owen vérifia son pouls immédiatement.  
- Une impression de déjà vu, non ? fit remarquer le Docteur.  
- En moins dramatique, elle est juste évanouie, nous rassura Owen.  
- D'habitude c'est moi qui fais évanouir les jolies jeunes filles ! fis-je observer au Docteur tout en tapotant la joue d'Elisha pour qu'elle revienne à elle.  
- Sauf que la première fois, j'aurais préféré un évanouissement, reprocha Owen sur un ton glacial.  
- J'ai dit que j'étais désolé.  
- Mais pas à lui, répliqua-t-il aussitôt.  
- Il a sa part de faute lui aussi …  
- Hey ! coupais-je alors qu'Elisha reprenait connaissance coupant court à la dispute naissante.  
Owen n'avait pas lâché pour autant le Docteur des yeux, il avait tué son ami et il semblait choqué de son attitude. Moi, en revanche je ne l'étais pas. Le Docteur était habitué à rencontrer toutes sortes de personnes, aux sacrifices que sa condition lui imposait et cela n'en était qu'un de plus …

- J'étais certaine que vous seul pourriez me révéler mes origines ! Oh Docteur, si vous saviez comme je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer ! fit-elle allongée au sol les yeux brillants fixés sur le Seigneur du Temps.  
Il sourit franchement avant de lui proposer sa main pour l'aider à se relever.  
- Elle fait partie de ton équipe ? demanda le Docteur.  
- Non !  
- Oui !  
- Qui est-ce Jack ? demanda Owen.  
- C'est une amie de Ianto.  
- Ah, d'accord, fit-il comprenant qu'elle faisait partie des Made By Torchwood comme Ianto.  
- Elle ne fait pas partie de mon équipe, confirmais-je en la regardant sévèrement.  
Regard qui lui fit baisser les yeux.  
- Mais je peux être utile … murmura-t-elle en se penchant sur les weevils.  
- Je vais chercher le SUV, nous fit savoir Owen avant de quitter le restaurant.  
- Ianto ?  
- _Jack ?_  
- Nous avons 9 weevils sédatés, prépare les cellules.  
- _Ce sera fait._  
- Et nous revenons avec Elisha.  
- _Ah … fit-il hésitant. Tout va bien ?_  
- Oui. Prépare tout.  
_- Oui monsieur._  
Ses dernières paroles me firent sourire malgré moi. J'avais senti qu'il était ennuyé, pourtant il n'était pas responsable d'Elisha à proprement parler mais il s'inquiétait quand même de son interruption.  
Cette dernière avait sourit en attendant qu'elle revenait avec nous. Je lui devais bien cela, elle nous avait sauvés d'une situation mal engagée et quelque chose me disait qu'elle n'intégrerait finalement jamais mon équipe.

- Docteur, si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais en savoir plus sur les habitants de Varos.  
- Mais bien sûr !  
S'engagea une conversation animée entre les deux aliens qui ne nous nous aidèrent même pas à transporter les weevils endormis dans le SUV. Ce que ne manqua de faire remarquer un Owen grognon. Il distribua quelques retcons aux témoins les plus perspicaces et la police finit de faire le ménage après notre départ. Le retour se fit dans la même ambiance, avec à l'arrière Elisha en pleine conversation avec celui qui lui avait enfin révélé ses origines. Owen se mura dans un silence pesant, répondant par monosyllabes à mes questions quand je ne récoltais pas un grognement. Elisha, toujours aussi bavarde même après un évanouissement, lui expliquait toute son histoire, ses questionnements mais également son attente. Elle lui révéla son appartenance à Torchwood Londres et le Docteur me lança un regard que je captais dans le rétroviseur. Que cela lui plaise ou non, nous étions tous des agents de cet institut. Je m'étais toujours senti investi d'une mission concernant Torchwood, plus encore après Canary Wharf. Je me rappelais ce que j'avais ressenti là-bas en voyant Ianto ouvrir une session sur l'ordinateur de Tosh sur le réseau de Torchwood Londres … l'impression de collaborer avec l'ennemi. Je l'imaginais ressentir la même chose. Et encore … savait-il que Ianto était le fils adoptif d'Yvonne ? Qu'avait-il vu pendant sa connexion ?  
J'écoutais attentivement Elisha, elle concentrait heureusement son récit sur sa propre personne évitant autant que possible de citer Ianto et même Torchwood Londres.

Notre arrivée était attendue, Martha, Tosh et Ianto se trouvaient dans les sous-sols avec des chariots pour les weevils. Elisha se jeta dans les bras de Ianto en lui criant la bonne nouvelle. Au regard de Tosh et Martha, je devinais que Ianto les avait mis au courant de l'ouragan Elisha. Elle ne le lâchait pas, elle pleurait l'agrippant fermement, l'émotion était trop forte. Ianto essayait de la décoller de ses bras mais ses tentatives étaient vaines, elle avait besoin de son contact et elle s'effondrait littéralement. Il me lança quelques œillades désespérées alors que je riais intérieurement de cette situation, plus encore à chaque parole réconfortante de Ianto suivie de nouveaux pleurs ... Nous les laissâmes pour nous occuper des weevils avant qu'ils ne reprennent connaissance.

Ianto avait commandé un repas que nous partageâmes dans la salle de réunion. Je laissais ma main frôler la sienne avant de prendre place auprès de mon vieil ami qui paraissait plus jeune que moi. Comme toujours nous manquions de temps dans des moments pourtant cruciaux. Martha se plaça à mes côtés tandis qu'Elisha se précipitait à côté du Docteur. Il y avait évidemment Tosh et Owen qui s'assirent en face de nous et qui me faisaient très clairement la tête. Que pouvais-je leur dire ? De mon point de vue, ils devraient s'estimer heureux, ils en avaient appris beaucoup aujourd'hui. Leur colère m'irritait, cela ne changeait rien … cela ne devrait rien changer entre nous. Mais je ne les laissais pas me gâcher le bonheur de retrouver le Docteur. Loquace celui-ci nous relata quelques-unes des ses aventures extraordinaires. Quand je lui demandais de me raconter comment Rose avait pu se retrouver saine et sauve dans un monde parallèle, Ianto partit préparer les cafés. Il me raconta leur rencontre avec les cybermen bien avant Canary Wharf, puis la Terre envahie par cette race et enfin les Daleks … Le néant où Rose avait bien failli être aspirée et le sauvetage in extremis par son père venu d'une dimension parallèle. Ianto réapparût avec un plateau alors qu'il relatait avec émotion son au-revoir en Norvège, dans la baie du Méchant Loup. Ce café tombait pile au bon moment, nous le dégustâmes en silence. C'était la première fois que je voyais le Docteur si ému et triste. Cela n'échappa pas à Martha qui me semblait jalouse … elle se pencha au-dessus de la table pour remercier Ianto pour ce café divin. Il l'était. J'aimais le boire très chaud, sentir sa brûlure en moi. Il était à l'image d'un Gallois en particulier, il avait des vertus cachées.

Le Seigneur du Temps nous invita à visiter son Tardis toujours garé au centre du Hub. Je guettais les réactions de mes amis tandis qu'ils pénétraient dans ce lieu si souvent fantasmé mais peu connu, je regardais le Docteur et Martha avec un sourire complice, allaient-ils le dire ?  
- Incroyable, s'exclama Tosh, j'ai failli vous demander justement comment vous faisiez pour voyager tous les deux dans une si petite cabine …  
- C'est plus grand à l'intérieur ! ne put s'empêcher de lâcher Owen.  
Elisha et Ianto ne dirent rien mais ils regardaient tout autour d'eux, subjugués.  
- As-tu gardé ma chambre ? demandais-je au Docteur tandis que le reste de l'équipe faisait le tour de la pièce centrale.  
- Bien sûr, ce n'est pas comme si on manquait de place. Tu peux dormir ici si tu le souhaites.  
- Oui, répondis-je simplement.  
J'en avais envie, je savais que cela me permettrait de prolonger la soirée avec lui et d'apprendre à mieux connaître cette forme. Je savais que Ianto avait besoin de moi mais … il devait s'occuper d'Elisha et moi je n'en avais pas envie.

- Est-ce qu'il te parle ? demanda Martha à Ianto qui avait posé ses mains sur le module central de commande.  
- Oui …  
- Est-ce que vous l'entendez, Docteur ? s'enquit-elle.  
- Non, c'est une conversation privée. Satané cachotier !  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il te dit ? lui demandais-je en m'approchant.  
- Il me parle de toi … il se souvient de ton passage ici, murmura-t-il avec un air amusé.  
- Evidemment ! m'exclamais-je.  
_Je laissais un souvenir impérissable à toutes les personnes que je rencontrais y compris le Tardis !_  
Je n'étais pas peu fier … Martha sourit d'un air entendu et partir discuter avec Tosh.  
- Tu dors ici alors ce soir ? reprit Ianto doucement.  
- Oui, tu rentres avec Elisha à l'appartement, répondis-je fermement en réponse à ces yeux qui en demandaient plus.  
- Jack … commença-t-il toujours dans un murmure en baissant son regard vers les commandes du Tardis, tu m'as ramené à la vie.  
- Je sais …  
- Comment ? !  
- Je ne sais pas, c'est la première fois.  
- Est-ce que, maintenant, je suis comme toi ?  
Je n'en savais rien mais je n'avais pas envie de l'avouer. A vrai dire, je n'y avais pas pensé … mon dieu, était-ce possible ?  
Il souleva sa manche pour me montrer un large pansement sur son avant bras.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demandais-je étonné.  
Je soulevais le bandage et je découvrais une coupure, une belle coupure qui semblait profonde.  
- Moi, je voulais savoir …  
Je refermais le pansement et il baissa rapidement sa manche pour que personne ne le voit.  
- Jack ! s'écria Martha à l'autre bout du Tardis.  
- Ianto nous rediscuterons de cela, tu étais obligé de te blesser ainsi ?  
Il haussa les épaules et planta ses mains dans les poches.  
- Je te promets que nous en reparlerons, mais pas ce soir, tu comprends ?  
- Bien sûr Jack.

Je rejoignis Martha qui s'était agenouillée devant un coffre qui m'avait appartenu.  
- Mais c'est à moi !  
- Je ne jette jamais rien, déclara le Docteur les yeux brillants.  
Des affaires qui dataient de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale et qui réveillaient en nous des souvenirs, des souvenirs où Rose avait une place prépondérante, une époque bénie.  
Tosh, Owen, Ianto et Elisha nous quittèrent puis se (ce) fut le tour de Martha. Je m'en aperçus, sans le voir vraiment. Nous étions tellement absorbés dans notre conversation avec le Docteur …  
Nous parlâmes une bonne partie de la nuit jusqu'à ce que le Docteur me préparât une de ses tisanes dont il avait le secret et que Rose adorait. C'était nos mugs en main que nous nous séparâmes pour aller dormir. Mais je ne dormis quasiment pas, je me sentais rajeuni, changé. Les cent années d'attente venaient d'être balayées et j'avais le sentiment d'être revenu au point de départ de mon immortalité. Je me sentais plus léger, joyeux comme je pouvais l'être par le passé. Dans ma chambre du Tardis, je me sentais non seulement en paix avec moi-même mais également avec le reste du monde. Je n'étais plus à Cardiff, d'ailleurs nous pourrions partir n'importe où dans le temps et dans l'espace. Le simple fait d'y penser était excitant, le simple fait d'être dans le Tardis était extraordinaire. Finies les responsabilités, j'avais les épaules légères. Je reprenais mon rôle de compagnon, le guide c'était lui. C'était reposant, je n'avais qu'à le suivre, lui donner mon avis l'aider du mieux que je pouvais et l'aimer ... Cette vie libre, sans attache, sans responsabilités m'avait toujours séduit et je l'avais attendu cent ans parce que j'imaginais que c'était la seule qui me convenait. Enfin, c'était ce que je pensais au début. Par la suite, au fil des années, j'avais changé … mais je ne savais pas encore si cela allait changer ma décision.

Je ne vis pas passer la journée du lendemain. Ianto avait fait le nécessaire pour l'évacuation des weevils et ce fut l'occasion de manger avec Abi, le Docteur, Martha et Ianto. Ils se firent passer pour des amis en visite à Cardiff. Abi en profita pour reprendre son manège de séduction qui flatta mon égo devant mes amis.

L'après-midi, le Docteur voulut absolument manger une glace en ville. Ianto ne se joignit pas à nous, soit disant que cela lui donnait des mots de tête et puis il fallait bien assurer une permanence au Hub. En revanche tout le reste de l'équipe, y compris Elisha partit avec nous.

Le reste de la semaine, à l'image de cette journée, passa vite en compagnie du Docteur. Je passais toutes mes nuits dans le Tardis, à rattraper le temps perdu avec le Seigneur du Temps tandis que les journées nous visitions le Hub, Cardiff, le siège de l'Unit où j'étais plus que le bienvenu. Tosh et Owen ne formulèrent finalement jamais de reproches, je supposais qu'ils s'étaient fait à l'idée. En quelques jours, nous avions retrouvé des relations normales, enfin presque je les trouvais tous deux plus démonstratifs. Les câlins étaient fréquents en pleine journée ! Jamais je n'aurais cru voir Tosh exprimer ainsi ses sentiments mais j'étais heureux pour eux. Le Docteur était joyeux et décontracté, la faille se tenait tranquille, tout cela contribuait, je supposais, à ce changement d'habitude. Quant aux conversations chuchotées qui s'arrêtaient à mon passage, je le prenais comme une punition à mes propres cachoteries.

Je voyais peu Ianto, je le croisais tout au plus. Il s'occupait toujours activement des archives de Londres, de nos archives, de l'intendance, de l'office de tourisme, des rapports avec l'Unit ... étant donné que je ne faisais plus grand-chose à mon bureau en tant que leader, il avait également pris l'initiative de signer et répondre à ma place, ce dont je ne me plaignais pas. Il s'arrangeait pour que je puisse passer tout mon temps avec le Docteur m'assurant qu'il comprenait mon envie de profiter de lui. Martha avait insisté pour l'examiner mais il n'avait jamais cédé. C'était une personne curieuse et franche que je prenais plaisir à découvrir tout comme Tosh avec qui elle s'entendait bien. En revanche Owen prenait ses distances, un peu comme Ianto, ils quittaient peu leur domaine.

Je ne pus tenir ma promesse et reparler avec Ianto de sa résurrection, de cette rencontre avec le Docteur et des informations qu'ils avaient échangées. Je voulais le faire mais je n'avais tout simplement pas encore trouvé le temps, et puis oublié petit à petit.

Mais tout cela se rappela à mon bon souvenir quand je vis Ianto et le Docteur en pleine conversation dans la salle de réunion …

* * *

* Cf Owen dans Meat :-))

* * *

_Désolé pour le délais, j'espère malgré tout que ce nouveau chapitre, qui nous amène lentement mais sûrement vers la fin, vous a plu.  
J'ai hâte de le savoir comme toujours ^^ _

_Bref aperçu du début du prochain chapitre : _

_"Le Docteur avait conquis le cœur d'Elisha en lui révélant ses origines cachées, celui de Tosh par son érudition et c'était maintenant au tour de Ianto. Son admiration se lisait sur son visage tandis qu'il était en pleine conversation avec le seigneur du temps dans la salle de réunion. C'était par hasard que je les avais surpris, je revenais d'une rencontre avec mon informateur de l'Unit. Elle avait enfin pu obtenir des renseignements sur cette arme ultime qui me faisait craindre le pire ..."_

_Merci de suivre cette histoire, à bientôt !_


	56. La faille a un bug

Déclaration : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter. Merci à Russel T Davies et à la BBC de les avoir créés.

Bêta : Réa S, tout aussi précieuse ^^

**MADE BY TORCHWOOD**

* * *

**Chapitre** **56 : La faille a un bug ...**

* * *

Le Docteur avait conquis le cœur d'Elisha en lui révélant ses origines cachées, celui de Tosh par son érudition et c'était maintenant au tour de Ianto, je n'étais pas vraiment jaloux, quoique … Son admiration se lisait sur son visage tandis qu'il était en pleine conversation avec le Seigneur du Temps dans la salle de réunion. C'était par hasard que je les avais surpris, je revenais d'une rencontre avec mon informateur de l'Unit. Revenant d'une mission sur New York, elle m'avait annoncé avoir enfin pu obtenir des renseignements sur cette arme ultime qui me faisait craindre le pire. Apparemment des essais étaient en cours et d'après les rumeurs le sort de la Terre était en jeu. J'avais été un peu déçu, j'attendais des informations et je n'avais toujours rien de concret, ce secret était bien gardé. En revanche mon instinct était intact et sur le chemin du retour j'avais échafaudé un plan pour continuer mon enquête sur cet objet. En rentrant à la base, ces idées s'évaporèrent d'elles-mêmes pour être remplacées par l'image d'un homme … je cherchais immédiatement celui qui occupait toutes mes pensées, mes journées et mes nuits. Je n'eus pas à le chercher longtemps dans la base, Tosh m'indiqua que le Docteur était en salle de réunion, c'est ainsi que je les vis ensemble. J'ignorais le sujet de la conversation entre mon archiviste et le voyageur temporel mais le jeune télépathe buvait ses paroles, très concentré il ne le quittait pas des yeux. Je sentis un pincement au cœur … aucun de deux ne m'avait encore vu, je ralentis le pas et fis une pause dans un recoin sombre du couloir.

Alors que je pensais résoudre mes problèmes en sa présence, je me demandais si je n'étais pas encore plus perdu qu'avant ... Les voir tout les deux ravivait LA question en suspens qui me taraudait malgré moi, j'étais bouleversé bien plus que je ne voulais l'admettre. Je pouvais enfin choisir ma place dans ce monde, mais quel serait mon choix ?

Ce n'était pas en deux minutes que j'allais répondre à cette question qui me chiffonnait depuis une paire de jours. Il me fallut en revanche ce temps-là pour calmer mon cœur qui s'était affolé et tâcher de masquer au mieux mon trouble. Pas sûr que je trompe ces deux limiers. Moi-même je ne comprenais pas complètement mon état, il était difficile dans ces conditions de se maîtriser entièrement …

- Ce que tu as vu Ianto, c'est un univers à quatre dimensions ! s'exclamait le Docteur alors que je pénétrais dans la salle.  
- Jack, fit Ianto avec beaucoup de tendresse et un grand sourire inhabituel qui illumina son visage juvénile.  
Je le fixais un instant, sentant mon trouble s'effacer devant cet accueil chaleureux. Le Docteur me sourit également, avec un air entendu et plein de sagesse qui me fit baisser les yeux. Moi, Jack Harkness ! Pris en flagrant délit d'amour … C'est ce que je ressentis en cet instant. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'apprécier les trop rares sourires de Ianto, j'étais tellement habitué à le voir triste que le moindre sourire me semblait une victoire sur son passé et un pas de plus vers son bonheur. En tout cas, ils me comblaient.  
- Nous étions en train d'échanger nos impressions sur notre connexion mentale, m'indiqua le Docteur.  
- Ah c'est bien, dis-je avec soulagement.  
Je n'avais pas eu le temps ou peut-être l'envie d'attaquer ce sujet avec Ianto mais s'il le faisait avec lui, c'était encore mieux.  
- Continuez, ne vous dérangez pas pour moi, ajoutais-je curieux de les entendre.  
- Tu as vu l'Univers tel que je le vois mais je craignais que tu ne le supportes pas, même si cela a duré un bref instant, reprit le Docteur.  
- Le cerveau est une chose magnifique … il a des possibilités cognitives incroyables, murmura Ianto.  
- Je le dis souvent ! Tu es d'accord que le monde que vous connaissez est tridimensionnel. Avec trois nombres on peut déterminer la position d'un point dans l'espace. Mais en fait, on a une trajectoire, pas un point. Tu es d'accord ?  
- Absolument, répondit Ianto immédiatement, il faut ajouter le temps. Einstein.  
- Effectivement, Einstein. Un homme charmant quand il s'agissait de parler voile, montagne ou bien sûr Physique, moins quand il s'agissait de la gente féminine ...  
- Vous l'avez rencontré ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Ianto.  
- Oh oui …  
- Est-ce que c'est toi qui lui a soufflé sa théorie ? demandais-je curieux du grain de sel qu'il avait pu apporter.  
- Non ! Grands dieux non, c'était un homme brillant. On ne devrait jamais rencontrer ses héros … Ianto, je pense que tu aurais adoré analyser son cerveau qui devait être peu commun.  
- Je ne le fais pas … on m'y a contraint mais cela ne se reproduira plus jamais.

Le Docteur hocha la tête avec un regard compréhensif qui en disait long sur ce qu'il avait vu dans les souvenirs de mon protégé, en tout cas c'était ce que je crus percevoir. Mais le mince sourire qui se dessina sur ses lèvres me confirma mes pensées.  
Il saisit le bras de Ianto en l'invitant à s'asseoir, je pris moi aussi un siège.  
- Et bien, un Seigneur du Temps, cela voit sans cesse ces 4 dimensions.  
- Vous avez une vision quadridimensionnelle ! s'exclama Ianto.  
- Oui, et avec un peu de temps ton cerveau s'y habituerait.  
- C'est sûr … Le cerveau s'adapte, il est capable de percevoir la cohérence sous-jacente. Si je puis me permettre, monsieur …  
Le Docteur l'invita à continuer d'un geste. Il avait les yeux pétillants, il avait toujours aimé jouer au professeur.  
- Comment le Tardis voyage-t-il dans le temps et dans l'espace ?  
- Le vortex temporel que tu connais bien … très bien même !  
- Je connais sa signature mentale, je sais qu'il est vivant mais aussi une machine, comment cela fonctionne ? Physiquement parlant.  
- Tu connais les muons ? questionna le Docteur.  
- Ce sont des particules instables émises par les rayons cosmiques quand ils pénètrent dans l'atmosphère.  
- Tout à fait. Ils ont une durée de vie de deux microsecondes …  
- Et une masse 207 fois plus grande que celle de l'électron, le coupa Ianto, tout comme les électrons, ils appartiennent à la même famille des fermions, les leptons. Ils sont produits par la désintégration des protons dont ils conservent une très grande énergie. Je me souviens d'avoir lu un bouquin pendant mes études. Je continue ?  
- Non ça suffira, indiqua le Docteur amusé. Le plus important est dit.  
- C'est le bouquin mot pour mot ? demandais-je en connaissant déjà la réponse bluffante.  
Ianto se contenta de hocher la tête puis demanda :  
- En quoi est-ce lié au Tardis ?  
- Nous sommes en ce moment même traversé par des muons. S'ils sont produits dans les hautes atmosphères et qu'ils n'ont que deux millièmes de secondes de vie, comment peuvent-ils arriver jusqu'à nous ?  
- Ah d'accord ! s'exclama Ianto au bout de quelques secondes de réflexion intense.  
Il aurait dû être un excellent élève à l'école, si seulement on lui avait donné l'opportunité de faire des études …  
- Alors, commença Ianto toujours concentré sur le voyageur temporel, ces particules ont une très grande énergie, elles se déplacent quasiment à la vitesse de la lumière. Et comme décrit dans la relativité restreinte, il y a un effet de dilatation temporelle, ils se déplacent donc dans le temps et dans l'espace. Le vortex temporel du Tardis est donc comme un muon, capable grâce à son énergie de se déplacer à la vitesse de la lumière dans l'espace et le temps, c'est bien cela ?  
Le Docteur acquiesça.  
- Cela doit nécessiter beaucoup d'énergie … continua-t-il.  
- D'où notre présence ici ! le coupa le Docteur. Nous faisions juste le plein. Au départ … finit-il en haussant un sourcil à mon encontre.  
Un silence gêné s'installa entre nous, je ne savais que dire avant que mon ange personnel ne prenne ma défense.

- Vous avez vu à travers mes yeux.  
- Oui. C'est troublant d'ailleurs … comme une télévision qui émettrait toutes les chaînes en même temps. Une belle cacophonie !  
- Non, il y a une mélodie sous–jacente.  
Sur ce, Ianto s'enferma dans un de ses silences dont j'avais pris l'habitude. Je pensais que le Docteur s'en étonnerait mais pas du tout, il réfléchissait de son côté. Tout cela me dépassait …  
- Montre moi, déclara finalement le Docteur. Je suis intrigué, je veux comprendre.  
Le visage de Ianto s'illumina, c'était apparemment ce qu'il attendait. Il ferma les yeux et le Docteur fit de même. Ianto eut la gentillesse de me tenir au courant par transmission de pensées.  
_- Je lui montre ma mère, je l'observais quand elle cuisinait, _me transmis Ianto.  
- _Je lui fais partager ta résurrection de l'intérieur._ _Je lui montre le temps dans ton ADN … dans ton corps.  
- Je lui montre tes sentiments et tes pensées …  
_Quand il coupa le lien, je retins mon souffle.

- Je comprends … je comprends pourquoi le Tardis est finalement resté. Ça … ne change pas ma manière de te voir, Jack, dit-il en se tournant vers moi, tu es pour un Seigneur du Temps quelque chose d'impossible mais … je reconnais, que tu es une nouvelle donnée à intégrer et pas, une aberration.  
Il avait choisis ses mots et les avait prononcés lentement, sérieusement, c'était un sujet important pour lui et vital pour moi. Ses mots se gravaient dans mon esprit, marque indélébile de cette libération tant attendue et que Ianto avait amorcée.  
- Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, l'Univers te supporte sans mal … bah, je devrais pouvoir y arriver moi aussi, je vais m'habituer, finit-il avec un regard doux qui faillit me faire chavirer.  
- Tu en as mis du temps ! m'exclamais-je.  
J'étais heureux … soulagé, léger en cet après-midi où l'avenir me souriait enfin. Plus de peurs ni d'incertitudes qui me rongeaient l'esprit et le cœur, je retrouvais le droit de vivre. Malgré tout, il m'avait rejeté, par deux fois alors que je le vénérais … même si je n'étais pas rancunier et que l'amour et l'admiration que je lui portais étaient intacts, la blessure était encore vive.  
- Oï ! Deux avis valaient mieux qu'un, il semblerait, finit-il avec un ton apaisant et un grand sourire franc.  
Je le pris dans mes bras et soulevais cette brindille avec facilité, il fallait que ma joie explose. Nous finîmes par rire tous les trois comme des gosses et c'était bon de retrouver, l'espace d'un instant, cette légèreté qui manquait tant à nos vies.

Quelques heures plus tard, je me sentais toujours aussi bien, heureux de vivre et je ne le cachais pas. Tosh et Owen étaient habitués à mes frasques, ils me jetaient des coups d'œil étonnés mais blasés … ils étaient proches ces deux là, comme jamais. Owen manquait de travail avec cette faille inactive et il ne quittait pas le poste de Tosh, ce qui relevait d'un exploit que je ne m'expliquais pas mais que je ne cherchais pas non plus à comprendre. En revanche, pour Elisha et Martha, cela était nouveau et amusant, tout comme Ianto qui écoutait mes histoires et suivit la visite guidée du Hub que j'avais proposée aux demoiselles. Le Docteur avait décliné l'offre, préférant se concentrer sur le manipulateur de la brèche qui avait attiré son attention et attisé sa curiosité.

Au milieu de notre visite, plus exactement au moment où Ianto terminait sa présentation des archives à grand renfort de chiffres et de vieux papiers jaunis, l'alarme de la faille se déclencha. J'étais certain que de nouveaux weevils venaient d'arriver et c'était effectivement ce que Tosh nous confirma. Je pestais vertement, je commençais à me lasser de ces chasses.  
- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas … ce n'est pas normal, finit par lâcher le Docteur en tournant autour du manipulateur.  
- Elisha, Owen, on y va ! m'exclamais-je.  
La faille se comportait effectivement étrangement, ne rejetant plus que des weevils mais en attendant, nous devions les récupérer et cela n'allait pas se faire tout seul … quoique, avec Elisha dans les parages c'était vraiment facile. Le Docteur perdu dans ses pensées ne daigna même pas répondre aux questions que je lui posais au sujet de cette anomalie. Tosh l'avait rejoint et ils discutaient chiffres, faille, temps …

Je laissais les scientifiques pour jouer les gros bras avec mes deux agents de terrain. Elisha monta à côté de moi et Owen passa à l'arrière sans aucun commentaire désobligeant … Son caractère s'arrangeait tandis que mon humeur joyeuse s'envolait définitivement vers d'autres cieux. Je frôlais l'overdose de weevils, j'aimais l'action mais là j'en venais à prier pour avoir une affaire plus spirituelle.

Comme la semaine dernière, les weevils étaient arrivés en nombre créant la terreur et la panique sur leur passage. Quelle idée aussi d'atterrir dans un centre commercial … Owen soupira en voyant les voitures de police, les ambulances et les pompiers.  
- Tu as pris le stock de retcon ? lui demandais-je alors que nous étions toujours dans la voiture.  
- Oh oui, soupira-t-il, la cervelle des habitants de cette ville va ressembler à du gruyère si ça continue comme ça.  
- C'est clair … allez au boulot.  
- Ça c'est pour moi, s'exclama Elisha.  
- Doucement ! la tempérais-je. D'abord il faut être certain que le centre ait été complètement évacué …  
- _Jack ?  
-_ Attends, dis-je à Elisha.  
Ianto ne s'était adressé qu'à moi.  
- _Le Docteur,_ commença Ianto, _il tourne comme une furie autour du manipulateur de brèche, il dit qu'il y a une connexion._  
- Owen, va voir le chef de la police …  
- Heu … ça c'est ton boulot Jack.  
- Je suis en conversation avec Ianto, lui fis-je savoir.  
Il partit en soufflant bruyamment.  
- Ianto, une connexion avec quoi ?  
- _Je ne sais pas … c'est confus, il ne nous parle pas, il réfléchit à voix haute. Même Martha ne comprend rien, il n'y a que Tosh qui essaye de suivre son raisonnement ..._  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Jack ? questionna Elisha.  
- Je ne sais pas …  
- _Il se tape la tête maintenant … il est vraiment bizarre Jack, conclut-il inquiet.  
_Une inquiétude qui me fit sourire, j'imaginais tout à fait la scène ...  
- Il va nous trouver la solution Ianto … il est brillant, tu vas voir. Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu me tiens au courant ?  
- _Si tu le dis … Ok, je t'appelle s'il y a du nouveau.  
_- Bien, allons aider Owen.

Il nous fallu plusieurs heures pour régler cette affaire sachant que le sort des weevils avait été réglé en cinq minutes par une Elisha heureuse comme tout de pouvoir nous aider, elle partageait ce trait de caractère avec Ianto. Il y avait une quinzaine de weevils cette fois et, au milieu des magasins, aucun passage vers les égouts qu'ils affectionnaient tant … d'où l'immense pagaille qu'il nous fallait maintenant gérer. La nuit était tombée sur Cardiff quand nous reprîmes les SUV, un ciel clair où l'on arrivait à distinguer quelques étoiles malgré la pollution lumineuse de la ville. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à tous ces mondes qui s'y cachaient. Lequel aurait ma faveur ?

Le Docteur et Tosh avaient pendant ce temps travaillé sur les données de la faille, le Docteur était persuadé qu'elle était déréglée ou plutôt connectée à un lieu en particulier dans le temps et dans l'espace. Ces weevils étaient tout simplement des descendants, leur mutation était naturelle. Ce qui l'était moins c'était ce tunnel qui semblait relier leur monde avec le nôtre, une connexion instable qui menaçait de fusionner … c'était ce que Ianto m'apprit au fil des heures grâce à mon oreillette, informations qu'il tenait … du Tardis en personne. Tosh et le Seigneur du Temps étaient trop concentrés sur leurs chiffres pour répondre aux questions de Martha ou de l'archiviste …

Martha était d'ailleurs effondrée sur le canapé et notre retour sembla la réjouir. Je compris immédiatement ce qui avait affolé Ianto en voyant l'effervescence du Docteur et de Tosh … elle avait les joues rougies à force de réfléchir et lui s'agitait dans tous les sens … c'était drôle mais je pouvais comprendre la surprise de Ianto. En revanche, Martha semblait blasée, presque fatiguée.  
- Ah, Jack ! s'exclama le Docteur en prenant enfin conscience de ma présence.  
- Que se passe-t-il ?  
Du coin de l'œil, je vis Elisha, Martha et Ianto s'approcher.  
- Notre faille, notre bonne vieille faille de Cardiff … a un bug. J'ai trouvé, enfin Mlle Toshiko et moi-même avons trouvé l'origine, le point de départ de tout cela, n'est-ce pas ? fit-il en s'adressant à elle en souriant.  
Cet homme était brillant et charmant, vraiment vraiment charmant, pensais-je en le regardant avec gourmandise.  
- Une personne a utilisé l'énergie de la faille pour quitter ce monde et atterrir ici même. Seulement il a modifié les données temporelles et spatiales de la faille pour la tordre à sa guise … oh, pas grand-chose … mais c'est ainsi que les grandes catastrophes naissent. Une idée de qui cela peut être, Jack ?  
- Des tas d'idées …  
- Quelle grande catastrophe ? s'inquiéta Martha.  
- La fin du monde, annonça le Docteur. Enfin, la fin de votre Terre.  
- Merde, lâchais-je. Une solution ?  
- Il en a toujours une, à vrai dire c'est toujours la fin du monde … murmura Martha.  
- Et bien … commença-t-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux, nous avons un début de solution, n'est-ce pas Toshiko ?  
- Absolument. Je t'avais dit Jack que j'avais trouvé un motif qui se répétait dans la faille, c'est le bug. Nous avons toutes les informations qu'il nous faut pour corriger la faille mais …  
- Mais ?  
_Pourquoi y avait-il toujours un mais ?_ pensais-je.  
- Il va falloir que nous utilisions le manipulateur, compléta le Docteur.  
- Très mauvaise idée … murmurais-je entre les dents.  
- Nous allons y arriver, ne t'inquiète donc pas ! rit le Docteur devant mes craintes.  
- Il manque une pièce, fis-je valoir.  
- C'est assez facile à voir, une pièce égarée ?  
- Plus ou moins … Bon, je vais chercher les plans …

- Tu laisses tomber facilement.  
J'étais en train de chercher les plans, je n'avais pas entendu entrer Ianto. Il se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, les mains dans les poches. Je le trouvais diablement sexy dans ce costume gris anthracite relevé par une chemise rouge du meilleur effet.  
- Tu devrais venir, continua-t-il.  
- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ianto ?  
Il ne me répondit pas mais quitta le bureau, je fis de même avec mes plans en main.

- Tosh, tu dois te reposer dans ton état ! grondait Owen.  
Je vis Ianto revenir de la cuisine avec un verre d'eau, silencieux mais efficace, comme toujours.  
- Ah merci Ianto, dit Owen sans quitter sa dulcinée des yeux.  
Elle but son verre d'une traite sous le regard amusé du Docteur qui leur souriait tendrement.  
- Il a raison mais le temps presse, dit-il.  
- Quoi, quel état ?  
Quelque chose m'échappait, je le lisais dans leurs regards.  
- Jack, commença Tosh, je suis enceinte.  
- Whaou ! C'est une grande nouvelle ! Vous étiez tous au courant ? Quand l'as-tu su ?  
- C'est Ianto, il l'a vu.  
- Et je suis le dernier averti ! Honte à toi ! dis-je à Ianto.  
Il haussa les épaules pour seule réponse. Comment ne l'avais pas deviné ? J'étais concentré sur un autre sujet ...  
- Mais comment vais-je faire Jack ? Comment continuer à travailler ici ? demanda-t-elle stressée.  
- On s'arrangera, on trouvera, la rassurais-je en posant ma main sur la sienne.  
J'étais heureux pour eux, Owen rayonnait le regard posé sur sa belle. Il lui caressait doucement la nuque, c'était donc cela toutes ces attentions des derniers jours …  
- Je vais commander le repas, nous indiqua Ianto avant de partir dans mon bureau.  
Tosh et le Seigneur du Temps reprirent leurs calculs sous le contrôle du futur papa passablement sur les nerfs. Je rejoignis Ianto dans l'intention de continuer à chercher des documents sur le manipulateur mais finalement je lui volais un baiser dès la fin de sa conversation téléphonique. L'envie de l'embrasser se transforma vite avec l'envie de le posséder, ce qui ne lui échappa pas serrés comme nous l'étions.  
- Oh pardon !  
Martha qui venait de nous surprendre, enfin nous ne nous cachions pas vraiment.  
- Le repas va être livré … s'excusa Ianto avant de me laisser à regret pour rejoindre l'office de tourisme.  
Frustré et pas rassasié, je rejoignis Martha à la cuisine.

- Excuse-moi Jack, je ne voulais pas vous interrompre.  
- Ce n'est rien … si j'étais toi, je ne mangerai pas ces yaourts.  
- Ah … fit-elle ne replaçant les yaourts dans le frigo, j'ai faim.  
- Le repas arrive, Ianto l'a commandé.  
- Jack … il t'a laissé tomber, abandonné … Est-ce que tu crois qu'un jour il fera la même chose avec moi ?  
- Les conditions étaient particulières.  
- Je sais … mais il ne cesse de penser à Rose. Je ne lui sers pas à grand-chose … Rose saurait, Rose m'aiderait … il n'arrête pas de parler d'elle.  
- Je crois qu'il est vraiment triste, qu'il était sincèrement amoureux. Maintenant qu'il l'a perdu, elle lui manque et je crois que ni toi, ni moi ne la remplacerons jamais.  
- Je ne suis plus sûre de rien …  
Je la pris dans mes bras, je la connaissais peu mais naturellement je me sentais proche d'elle, fraternité de compagnons je suppose. La compagnie du Docteur n'était pas une chose aisée, elle vous changeait mais il fallait être fort, il fallait la mériter.  
- La personne avec qui nous avons mangé, tu sais la personne qui travaillait à l'Unit ?  
- Abigaëlle.  
- Oui … tu crois qu'elle pourrait … me trouver un job là-bas ?  
- Pas besoin de passer par elle, j'ai mes entrées. Je te trouverai un bon poste si, c'est ce que tu souhaites.  
- Je dois encore réfléchir mais j'y pense sérieusement. Je n'ai pas envie de passer par ce que tu as vécu …  
Je hochais la tête, elle avait peut être raison, il valait mieux partir avant de souffrir de son abandon.

Et moi ? Au regard de Martha perdu dans le vide, je savais que sa décision était prise. La place était donc libre et je devais avouer que je n'étais pas insensible au charme évident de cette forme. Dans l'hypothèse où il réussirait à sauver la Terre qui menaçait d'être engloutie, ce dont je ne doutais pas vraiment même si j'étais inquiet, avais-je envie de reprendre du service ? Petit à petit un choix était en train de s'imposer à moi …

* * *

_J'espère que la lecture de cet avant-dernier chapitre vous a plu, de mon côté j'ai hâte de lire vos impressions ^^_  
_Le chapitre 57 sera donc le dernier, je peux le dire car j'ai quasiment terminé son écriture. Quelle sera la décision de Jack ? Et celle de Ianto ? A qui le Docteur va finalement proposer de l'accompagner dans les étoiles ? Les réponses au prochain chapitre ;-))_

_Bref aperçu du début du dernier chapitre :_

_"Deux jours de folie … nous venions de vivre deux journées intenses. Le Docteur avait réparé à sa manière le manipulateur de brèche, lui et Tosh avaient passé une nuit entière à calculer et recalculer les réglages … la moindre erreur pouvait avoir des conséquences désastreuses. Le Docteur ne cessait d'être étonné par le génie de « sa Toshiko » et à chaque fois qu'il le répétait je voyais deux mâchoires se serrer … celles d'Owen et de Martha. C'était amusant … "_

_Merci de suivre cette histoire, à bientôt !_


	57. Adieux

Déclaration : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter. Merci à Russel T Davies et à la BBC de les avoir créés.

Bêta : Réa S, tout aussi précieuse ^^

**MADE BY TORCHWOOD**

* * *

**Chapitre** **57 : Adieux**

* * *

Deux jours de folie … nous venions de vivre deux journées intenses. Le Docteur avait réparé à sa manière (brillante, ingénieuse, folle, enfin vous voyez) le manipulateur de brèche, Tosh et lui avaient passé ensuite une nuit entière à calculer et recalculer les réglages … la moindre erreur pouvait avoir des conséquences désastreuses. Le Docteur ne cessait d'être étonné par le génie de « sa Toshiko » et à chaque fois qu'il le répétait, je voyais deux mâchoires se serrer … celles d'Owen et de Martha. C'était amusant !

Elisha prenait ses aises dans le Tardis, le Docteur, bien trop occupé à sauver la Terre, l'avait autorisée d'un geste de la main à s'y installer. Pour ma part, je suivais de près le cheminement des deux génies en herbe. J'étais le seul à avoir vu cette machine à l'œuvre et son unique utilisation avait été une catastrophe … pourtant c'était son concepteur qui l'avait réglée et il y avait laissé la vie. Une pièce avait été volée et je ne l'avais pas cherchée longtemps, je préférais savoir cette machine hors d'état. J'avais confiance dans le Docteur, s'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui pouvait maîtriser un manipulateur de faille dans le temps et l'espace, c'était lui, mais je veillais au grain et mes connaissances leur furent bien utiles. Quand, enfin tous deux se sentirent prêts, le Docteur mit en place les ultimes réglages, nous retînmes tous notre souffle quand il l'actionna et … recala la brèche telle qu'elle aurait toujours dû être. Les weevils mutants disparurent comme par enchantement et tout redevint normal … normal au sens de Torchwood, cela va de soi. Un coup de génie dont il ne fut pas peu fier et que nous fêtâmes dignement le soir même dans un des meilleurs restaurants de la ville.

Tosh et Owen nous avaient quittés prendre un repos plus que mérité, tout comme le Docteur qui avait retrouvé le Tardis pour rattraper quelques heures de sommeil. Elisha et Ianto étaient rentrés à l'appartement, elle voulait récupérer ses dernières affaires, le départ du Docteur était imminent. Pour ma part, j'avais passé une partie de la nuit à errer dans le Hub, marcher m'aidait à réfléchir. J'en avais besoin pour évacuer la tension des derniers jours et tenter d'y voir plus clair. J'étais tombé nez à nez avec Martha dans la cuisine, elle venait de se préparer une tisane et des tartines de pain et de beurre. Je me joignis à elle et nous prîmes au milieu de la nuit un petit déjeuner improvisé. Elle avait rempli le petit frigo histoire de pouvoir subvenir à ses fringales qu'elle me dit être habituelles et fréquentes. Je l'aurais deviné car cela n'était pas sans conséquences … elle avait des fesses généreuses, ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire, bien au contraire, mais je savais où allaient le pain et le beurre. Elle était nerveuse à l'idée de l'entretien d'embauche que j'avais obtenu pour elle le lendemain même et n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle avait pris sa décision mais ne l'avait pas encore annoncée au principal intéressé.

Elle me quitta sur le petit matin, sur son trente-et-un, très motivée, il faut dire que j'avais passé la nuit à lui remonter le moral ... J'étais certain que cela allait marcher, elle avait du potentiel même si elle en doutait. Depuis son départ, j'étais à la recherche, comme d'habitude allez vous me dire, de mon Gallois préféré. Une bonne odeur de café avait trahi sa présence … Elisha qui venait d'arriver m'indiqua entre deux bâillements qu'il se trouvait avec le dinosaure, ce qui ne m'étonna pas vraiment. Le Hub était calme, les cellules vides, la brèche « réparée » … que demander de plus ? Un café et un câlin avec lui.

- Ianto, dis-je doucement pour ne pas effrayer le dinosaure qui avait posé sa tête sur ses genoux. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? !  
- Je viens de la nourrir … j'avais oublié hier soir.  
- Le jour où nous l'avons ramenée, il me semble que je t'avais interdit de prendre ce genre de risques.  
- Tu as dit : « Ianto, il me semble que je t'avais demandé d'être prudent ». Je ne suis pas imprudent … elle est repue et elle ne me mangera pas, elle a décrété que je n'étais pas comestible.  
- Pas comestible ? Je ne suis pas de son avis … est-ce que tu lis ses pensées ? demandais-je curieux.  
- Ce ne sont pas vraiment des pensées, c'est assez bête comme animal mais … affectueux. Elle sait que je la nourris, que je passe du temps avec elle, ce n'est pas un chien mais pas loin.  
- Elle pourrait te blesser, fis-je valoir toujours inquiet devant ce spectacle ahurissant.  
- Viens, Jack. Fais moi confiance …  
- Ok, ok … mais c'est une mauvaise idée …  
- Je la contrôle, elle a vraiment un cerveau riquiqui.  
Je m'assis à côté de lui en souriant. Il laissa passer un peu de temps pour que le dinosaure s'habitue à ma présence. J'en profitais pour la détailler alors qu'elle faisait clairement la même chose. C'était étrange cet œil reptilien, je me demandais bien ce qu'elle imaginait. Comment elle voyait le Hub et nous autres*.  
Ianto saisit ma main et lentement il la posa sur le corps du dinosaure ce qui le fit un peu sursauter. Il leva brusquement son bec et j'eus peur mais, Ianto le caressa, lui parla et il reposa son long bec sur ses jambes, sans me quitter des yeux. Il s'y frotta cherchant clairement d'autres caresses de son maître, ce que Ianto lui donna sans se faire prier.  
J'avais toujours ma main sur sa peau, sur son cuir. Je sentais sa respiration, l'odeur de poisson mêlée à la sienne, forte, inhabituelle. Cet instant était magique. Ianto me sourit sentant probablement que je me détendais et que j'appréciais grandement ce moment, avec le dinosaure, avec lui.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'elle pense de moi ?  
Cette question fit lever les yeux au ciel à Ianto.  
- Deux coperniciens dans le Hub, ça fait beaucoup, murmura-t-il.  
- Qui ça ? Ah, le Docteur et moi …  
- A vrai dire, elle est intriguée par ton odeur. Tu lui plais bien sûr.  
Nous passâmes encore quelques minutes avec la beauté avant que Ianto ne lui ordonne, par la pensée, de retrouver son nid. Ce qu'elle fit d'un battement d'ailes.

- Je suis d'accord avec elle, c'est vrai que tu sens bon, dit Ianto en se tournant vers moi avec un sourire en coin que je connaissais bien, annonciateur de bonheurs à venir.  
- Toi en revanche, tu sens le poisson.  
- Tu … m'aides … pour … la … douche ?  
Chaque mot était ponctué de baisers déposés dans le creux de mon cou, puis en passant à califourchon sur moi sur mes lèvres, ma mâchoire, le lobe de mon oreille ...

Sous la douche, il se laissa faire, ce qui était assez inhabituel chez lui. En général, il prenait rapidement le contrôle mais pas cette fois. Peut être avait-il besoin que je m'occupe de lui et c'était ce que je fis. Ses lèvres d'abord, ses oreilles qui me plaisaient tant, ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je ne saurais vraiment vous l'expliquer. Elles étaient petites et rougissaient facilement et puis quand je passais ma langue dessus, elles lui tiraient des gémissements dont j'étais friand. Dans mon petit lit du Hub, cela continua. Il était passionné mais plus passif que d'habitude, il me fit l'amour mais … c'était loin d'être l'apothéose qui caractérisait nos ébats.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Ianto ? demandais-je finalement.  
- Il … commença-t-il très hésitant, il veut que je parte avec lui.  
- Pardon ? !  
- Je pensais que vous en aviez parlé …  
- Non. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? Est-ce qu'il t'a dit pourquoi ?  
- Parce que je suis dangereux, en restant ici, pour les autres, avoua-t-il d'une voix légèrement tremblante.  
Cela me fit un drôle d'effet. Un choc en fait. Depuis que je l'avais rencontré, il ne cessait de rabâcher ce danger, alors que dans les pires situations, il avait toujours gardé un calme olympien. Il manquait cruellement d'estime de soi et cela n'allait pas arranger les choses. Je restais silencieux, décidant ce qu'il convenait de faire, sachant pertinemment dans quels tourments ces paroles avaient dû le jeter. Moi-même j'avais le ventre noué mais c'était le sien qui émit un grognement.  
- C'est ton ventre ! Tu as faim ma parole.  
- Hum.  
- Quand avez-vous eu cette conversation ?  
- Il y a 2 jours … avant que tout le branle-bas de combat ne se mette en route.  
- Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir palé ? lui reprochais-je.  
- Je pensais que tu savais, tu te rappelles ? Et puis vous avez été plutôt occupés.  
- Et à quand remonte ton dernier repas ?  
- Deux jours, me répondit-il étonné par ma clairvoyance.  
- Je t'ai vu boire des litres de cafés.  
- Le café oui … mais le reste ne passe pas.

- Tu ne veux pas partir dans les étoiles ? C'était ce que tu m'avais dit pourtant sur ce toit … Si tu as envie …  
- Il ne m'a pas donné le choix Jack et je ne veux pas partir. Et toi ? ajouta-t-il finalement, hésitant.  
J'avais décidé, depuis quelques heures en fait. Retrouver le Docteur avait été extraordinaire, chaque minute passée en sa compagnie était passionnante. Mais j'avais découvert que ma place était ici, sur Terre, avec mes agents, avec Ianto. Cela s'était imposé à moi, le Docteur était un ami, il resterait un exemple pour moi mais je ne voulais pas redevenir son compagnon. J'avais un amour bien réel qui m'attendait, un humain pure souche et pourtant si éloigné de ses semblables ...  
- Je reste ici, avec toi, lui annonçais-je.  
- Mais il ne veut pas que je reste …  
- J'en fais mon affaire Ianto.  
- Je ne veux pas t'influencer … et qu'un jour tu regrettes ta décision, murmura-t-il. Il a peut-être raison Jack …  
- Non, le coupais-je. Et je prends seul mes décisions jusqu'à nouvel ordre, Mr Jones ! m'exclamais-je en prenant mon air menaçant qui fit son effet.  
- Bien Capitaine … tu sais, que des fois tu es impressionnant, murmura-t-il en se collant à moi.  
- Juste des fois ? tonnais-je.  
Je le serrais tendrement dans mes bras. Ces jours passés en compagnie du Docteur avaient dû être très éprouvants pour lui, je ne m'étais pas préoccupé de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir toujours concentré sur moi. Un vrai copernicien effectivement et le centre de mon univers était le Docteur … C'était toujours vrai même si mon regard sur lui avait changé, ses sentiments pour Rose le rendaient plus humain. Nous nous étions enfin retrouvés, je connaissais l'origine de mon immortalité, j'avais même retrouvé Rose d'une certaine manière … mais surtout, je savais ce que je voulais faire pour les cent prochaines années. Et cette fois ce n'était pas la sibylle qui me l'avait annoncé, non je l'avais choisi. Cela changeait tout, je ne subissais plus le coup du sort, je reprenais le contrôle de ma vie et je n'allais pas laisser le Docteur m'enlever celui sans qui rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu as parfaitement su te faire oublier, murmurais-je au creux de son oreille en le serrant plus fort.  
Je voulais qu'il sache que j'appréciais les efforts qu'il avait faits, moi je ne serais probablement pas capable d'en faire autant.  
- Je vais lui annoncer et toi, tu vas manger, ordonnais-je en déposant un baiser sur son front.  
- Je ne peux pas …  
- Owen est au courant ?  
- Non ! Ne lui dis pas, ce n'est rien. Ce n'est pas un crime de jeûner !  
- Bien, alors je peux lui dire.  
- Mais non !  
- Je vais me gêner. Dépêche-toi d'aller manger, Martha a rempli le frigo, trouve un truc et mange-le.  
Il se leva pour s'habiller et je fis de même en l'observant à son insu. Il fallait que je prenne soin de lui, j'en avais très envie, c'était ce qui m'avait décidé. Il était à la fois fort et fragile, comme tout le monde, il avait sa part d'ombre. Sa coupure sur le bras me le rappelait, son jeûne qui ne datait certainement pas de deux jours aussi. Il avait au bas mot deux kilos en moins et ce n'était pas en si peu de temps qu'il les avait perdus. J'étais satisfait d'avoir réussi à deviner, il parlait peu alors c'était son corps qu'il fallait observer pour le comprendre. Simple en fait. Je finis en premier, je déposais un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres avant de partir rejoindre le Docteur.  
- Ne sois donc pas inquiet, lui dis-je en remontant l'échelle.  
J'avais lu l'angoisse qui l'habitait dans ses yeux.

wTwTwTwTwTwTwTwTwTwTwTwTw

- Il ne peut pas rester sur Terre. D'abord, il connaît la science des Seigneurs du Temps, le Tardis lui a confié des secrets ! s'exclama le Docteur en posant les mains sur les commandes de la cabine. Je n'ai toujours pas compris ce qui s'est passé entre eux deux … Il a vu avec mes yeux et enregistré une foule d'informations Jack …  
- Je serai là avec lui.  
- Il est aigri et malheureux …  
- C'est ce que tu as vu mais cela appartient à son passé. Il a changé et ce n'est pas fini, cela m'étonne que tu ne l'ais pas senti.  
- Ce gamin sait barricader son esprit, même moi je ne peux pas le pénétrer. C'est naturel chez eux, ils sont ainsi. Tu as vu comment il a réagi en ma présence ? Il a tenté de capter tout ce que je ne protégeais pas.  
- Il n'est pas dangereux.  
- Bien sûr qu'il est. Pour lui-même et pour les autres. Il le sait, je l'ai lu dans ses yeux.  
- C'est ce qu'il pense mais je ne suis pas de votre avis. Nous avons vécu des situations … très stressantes et il n'a pas utilisé son don, il se maîtrise parfaitement. Ce que tu as vu c'est son manque de confiance en lui. Mais moi j'ai confiance en ses capacités … Mais quels sont donc tes projets pour lui ?  
- Il y a cette planète … il retrouvera des gens, des personnes avec les mêmes capacités qui l'aideront. Ils en prendront soin …  
- Tu comptes l'abandonner ? ! le coupais-je offusqué.  
- Il a de sacrés pouvoir …  
- Justement, tu ne peux pas lui mettre une laisse et décider de l'amener avec toi pour ensuite l'abandonner ! Il reste avec moi, terminais-je durement.  
J'étais en colère et je ne faisais rien pour le cacher.  
- Nos discussions m'ont bien plu, dit-il tranquillement alors que je bouillonnais, il est agréable comme garçon … peut être un peu silencieux mais bon … il pourrait voyager avec moi si cela te tranquillise. J'ai compris que Martha ne reviendrait pas.  
- Et moi ?  
- Quoi et toi ?  
- Tu n'allais pas me proposer de t'accompagner ? !  
- Tu as changé Jack ... et non, je n'allais pas te proposer.  
- Pourtant je ne change pas, c'est bien cela le problème !  
- Oui et non …  
- C'est-à-dire ?  
- Ianto a raison, je dois le reconnaître. Le temps s'écoule en toi, au ralenti on croirait presque qu'il est arrêté … Je vois le futur de l'humanité et il porte ton nom Jack** mais tu auras ta fin.  
- Quelle fin, quand, comment ?  
- Désolé mon ami, je ne peux pas répondre à ces questions.  
- C'est lui … c'est lui qui m'a fait changer, avouais-je sincèrement.  
- Je ne pensais pas cela possible ! Mais, je dois admettre qu'il a réussi. La force de l'amour …  
- Exactement, ne me l'enlève pas, le suppliais-je. Fais-moi confiance. Si tu pouvais rester avec Rose, tu le ferais n'est-ce pas ?  
- Je ne le peux pas ... passer d'un univers parallèle à un autre est extrêmement dangereux, cela mettrait l'univers en danger …  
- Mais imagine que tu puisses la retrouver, tu ne voudrais pas qu'on te l'enlève n'est-ce pas ?  
- Il faut parfois faire des sacrifices.  
- J'en ai fait, Docteur, j'en ai fait tellement …  
- Il peut maîtriser un esprit, lui faire faire n'importe quoi. A tout moment, il pourrait se connecter à l'ensemble des esprits terriens, il le pourrait Jack !  
- Il ne connaît pas lui-même l'étendue de ses pouvoirs et c'est un homme bon. Il n'a pas eu beaucoup de chance pour démarrer sa vie et malgré cela il s'est imposé des limites, il a des principes et il les applique.  
- La limite entre le bien et le mal est parfois si fine, si ténue que l'on a du mal à la distinguer. Je sais ce qu'il a subi … il a des raisons d'être aigri et triste, Jack. Des raisons d'en vouloir à la Terre entière. J'ai vu … ses souvenirs et c'était révoltant.  
- J'ai vu les photos … je l'aide à dépasser tout cela. Nous sommes ensemble, l'amour Docteur, le vrai … il oubliera ses mauvais souvenirs.  
- Dans tes bras ?  
- C'est cela même. Je fais souvent cet effet, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Et bien, je ne t'ai jamais envisagé sous cet angle …  
- Honte à toi !  
- Trahit sua quemque voluptas ***.  
- Oui et mon penchant, c'est lui …  
- Tu en seras responsable, finit-il par lâcher. Responsable de ses actes quels qu'ils soient … bons ou mauvais.  
- C'est déjà le cas mais oui, je te promets de veiller sur lui et ses dons.  
- Tu as ma bénédiction alors …  
Nous étions seuls dans le Tardis et nos derniers échanges sonnaient étrangement, il s'en rendit compte, je m'en rendis compte.  
- Bon, voilà, c'est fait … commença-t-il un peu gêné.  
Il n'était pas doué pour les adieux, cela se confirmait.  
- Je vais lui annoncer, dis-je plus à l'aise que lui, souriant devant son embarras.  
- Yep, j'ai … quelques régalages à faire … fit-il en se concentrant tout à coup sur les commandes du Tardis.

- Docteur, l'appelais-je la main sur la porte prêt à sortir, est-ce que ça va aller ?  
Il repartait seul, une fois de plus.  
- Oh … oui, bien sûr ! m'assura-t-il avec un grand sourire.  
Mais je savais qu'au fond de lui il souffrait, Rose lui manquerait toujours.

Je sortis du Tardis et se tenait en face de moi Ianto en train de picorer un grand sandwich qui avait pourtant l'air délicieux. A mon sourire de vainqueur, il comprit que je l'avais convaincu.  
- Que lui as-tu dit ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander, curieux et manifestement pas très confiant dans ma réussite.  
- Deux avis valaient mieux qu'un, répondis-je simplement en le prenant dans mes bras.  
Elisha sortit de la cuisine et nous rejoignit, j'ouvris les bras et elle s'y cala aussi.  
- Tu restes alors ! dit-elle joyeuse, heureuse pour lui.

- Il y a foule pour les câlins, déclara le Docteur en sortant du Tardis.  
- Cela a toujours été ainsi et le sera toujours, concluais-je.

Il glissa un téléphone portable dans la main de Ianto, s'il avait besoin d'aide, il pourrait toujours le joindre. Il attendit que Martha revienne, ainsi que Tosh et Owen. Il promit de repasser pour la naissance du bébé et nous quitta en faisant voler toutes les feuilles de calcul qu'ils avaient noircies pendant les heures et les heures de travail acharnées sur le manipulateur.

wTwTwTwTwTwTwTwTwTwTwTwTw

Martha n'a jamais regretté sa décision, elle est restée à Cardiff et s'est mariée à un médecin de l'Unit. Elle a suivi la grossesse de Tosh, mis au monde sa fille et puis un garçon et encore un autre garçon. Nous avons aménagé une partie du Hub pour que les enfants puissent y jouer en rentrant de l'école, puis y étudier quand ils ont poursuis leurs études. Un lieu qui nous a permis de les voir grandir, d'en profiter comme une grande famille. Ianto a pris une place importante dans la fratrie, plus que moi qui ai passé moins de temps avec eux. Ils ont été les enfants que nous n'aurions jamais pu avoir.

Le Docteur a tenu sa promesse, il est repassé pour la naissance de la petite fille de Toshiko et Owen, Yasuko. Il est arrivé en compagnie d'une femme absolument charmante, avenante et qui débordait de chaleur humaine, Donna Noble. Elle a marqué nos esprits par sa joie de vivre qui avait contaminé le Docteur nous sembla-t-il.

La seconde visite du Docteur m'a été annoncée par Ianto lui-même. Le Tardis et lui sont restés intimement liés, il ne m'a jamais révélé la nature de leur relation, ce qu'ils se sont transmis par la pensée … il a eu ses secrets et moi les miens. Ianto était sur son lit de mort et le Docteur venait lui dire adieu. Tosh et Owen nous avaient déjà quittés, il était à ce moment-là, la dernière personne à me rattacher encore à la Terre. J'ai passé beaucoup de temps à ses côtés durant les dernières années de sa vie, déléguant mes tâches dès que je le pouvais, transmettant peu à peu mon savoir aux nouvelles recrues auxquelles j'ai pris soin de ne pas trop m'attacher. J'ai ainsi voulu me donner du temps, beaucoup de temps pour me préparer à sa perte … j'ai pu quitter la Terre l'esprit tranquille. Mais peut-on jamais complètement surmonter la perte d'un être si cher ? Il semble que non.

Nous n'avons eu aucun regret car la vie a été belle côte à côte. Il m'a admirablement secondé au Hub, jamais je n'ai cédé à ses demandes pour aller sur le terrain, il a été hors de question pour moi de risquer sa vie trop précieuse. Il n'aurait jamais atteint cet âge avancé si j'avais agi différemment. Nous nous sommes aimés passionnément, adorés et admirés, aimés tendrement. Le sport que nous avons pratiqué ensemble lui a permis de dompter ses peurs et l'a aidé à maîtriser son don qu'il a mis de sa propre initiative au service de Torchwood, ou plutôt à mon service, si longtemps. Made by Torchwood … toute sa vie ne s'est pas résumée à ces seuls mots même si nous avons vécu à leur rythme, nous avons finalement trouvé le notre. Jusqu'au bout, il a gardé un esprit vif, nous avons passé des heures à refaire le monde, à discuter de tout et de rien, à écouter la musique qu'il a tant affectionnée et qui l'a accompagné toute sa vie. Il est mort dans mes bras, heureux je l'espère, moi je l'ai été à ses côtés. Il n'y a pas plus belle aventure que celle-là. Jamais je ne l'oublierai, je le lui ai juré, mes derniers mots susurrés à son oreille, noyés dans des larmes de désespoir.

Il a rejoint les étoiles et j'ai fait de même.

Voilà, mon fils, tu sais maintenant pourquoi j'ai baptisé notre belle planète IantoJones.

FIN

* * *

* Lire l'excellente fic de Tessa intitulée MyFanwy : http : / / torchwood point hypnoweb point net/episodes-virtuels-fanfics point 100 point 171/view=78

** « J'ai vu l'avenir du rock'n'roll, il s'appelle Bruce Springsteen », Jon Landau, critique musical.

*** Trahit sua quemque voluptas : chacun est entraîné par son penchant, littéralement. A chacun son but, son ambition, son idéal.

* * *

_Plus d'aperçus de la suite, plus de morts, plus de résurections ! C'est fini ^^ Nostalgique moi ? Oui un peu !  
J'espère surtout que ce dernier chapitre ne vous a pas déçus. _

_Un grand merci à **Rhéa **qui a été la première lectrice, la correctrice et surtout le premier soutien à ces chapitres. Il lui a fallu de la patience devant mes fautes récurrentes et je pense que nous avons parfois ri toutes les deux, elle devant mes fautes et moi devant les corrections. Mais les commentaires qu'elle a laissé au fil de sa lecture et en fin de chapitre m'ont été d'un immense soutien, sans parler de ses idées toujours pertinentes. Je suis aussi très fière parce qu'elle est hyper, hyper douée, je suis béate d'admiration devant Blackwood Manor, si vous n'avez pas encore lu allez-y vite ! Un grand merci pour le temps précieux que tu as consacré à MBT._

_Merci **à tous ceux qui ont lu** jusqu'au bout donc, j'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à lire que moi à écrire._

_On y pense pas toujours, mais laisser un message quand on aime (ou pas d'ailleurs), fait la joie des "auteurs".  
Merci **à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser une review**, ils m'ont vraiment motivée pour continuer et m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir._

_Bye !_


End file.
